Un amour infini
by Mallory Quinn
Summary: Et si Candy et Terry s'étaient rencontrés sur le Titanic?
1. Chapter 1

**_Un amour infini…_**

**_Par Mallory Quinn_**

**_Dans cette histoire, Mr. Georges, Anthony, Alistair et Archibald n'ont pas pu arrêter la vente Candy au Mexique. Elle fut donc envoyée en Europe, en Angleterre et vendue à une famille riche comme domestique._**

**_Chapitre 1_**

**_« Je dois retourner en Amérique »_**

Dans sa chambre a coucher, Candy pleurait presque tous les soirs. Elle était arrivée en Angleterre il y a quelques semaines. Après son aventure au Mexique, elle avait été vendue a un marchand d'enfants qui l'avait amenée en Angleterre. La famille dans laquelle on l'avait vendue, n'était pas très aimable. Mais après avoir vécue avec les Legrand, comme bonne a tout faire et après avoir eu une écurie comme chambre a coucher, sa modeste mansarde était belle et les patrons n'étaient pas mauvais que les Legrand. Mais elle les voyait a peine, elle travaillait surtout dans la cuisine a laver la vaisselle et a éplucher les légumes et a faire diverses taches ménagères. Les journées étaient longues et fatigantes. Tous les soirs elle priait le bon Dieu pour qu'il puisse la sortir de là. Elle pensa a ses amis, Anthony, Alistair, Archibald…et elle pleurait. Mais elle devait être forte, la vie n'avait pas été facile pour elle, abandonnée a la porte d'un orphelinat lorsqu'elle était un bébé, elle y vécue très heureuse, jusqu'à ce que sa meilleure amie Annie fut adoptée par les Brightons… elle rencontre un écossais en costume qu'elle appelle son prince des collines qui lui jouait la sérénade pour escargots. Il laisse tomber son écusson et Candy le ramassa et le garda précieusement. Elle se précipita de dire oui, lorsque on vint l'adopter pour les Legrand car elle confond leur écusson et cette du prince des collines. Mais elle ne trouva que malheur et désolation chez les Legrand, pas de prince de collines. Il y eut un peu de lumière a l'horizon quand elle rencontra les cousins des enfants Legrand, Anthony, Alistair et Archibald… et maintenant elle était en Angleterre entrain de travailler pour rien, parce qu'elle a été vendue… Comment faire pour retourner en Amérique? Lors de ses sorties journalières pour aller chercher du pain ou des légumes, elle rencontrait un jeune garçon d'environ 17 ans qui la trouvait adorable. Il la protégeait quand il était la. Il s'appelait Jack Dawson, il était un artiste et il vendait ses dessins pour avoir de quoi vivre. C'était la partie préfère de ses journées, aller au marcher et rencontrer Jack. Elle y allait toujours dans la joie. Elle sortit de sa chambre pour se rendre au marche et acheter des vivres.

- Salut Candy! Dit Jack en souriant

- Bonjour Jack! Dit Candy en souriant

- C'est quoi ta corvée aujourd'hui?

- Les pommes de terre…

- C'est bon d'entendre l'accent de chez nous dire « pommes de terre »! C'est lourd, je vais t'aider

- Merci Jack, c'est très gentil

- Allons, je trouve que c'est un crime de faire travailler les enfants de la sorte…

- Je n'ai pas tellement le choix…

- Si tu as le choix, viens habiter avec moi…

- Mais… tu es un garçon…

- Tu es ma petite sœur, qui a besoin s'aide…

- Je veux repartir en Amérique…

- Et je peux t'aider….je n'ai pas beaucoup d'argent, mais je peux me débrouiller…

- Je vais y penser, d'accord, Jack?

Ils marchèrent jusqu'au marchand de pommes de terre et ils achetèrent beaucoup de pomme de terre et d'autre légumes. Jack l'aidait a porter le panier, qui était très lourd.

- Ces gens sont des esclavagistes! Dit Jack

- Je suis en quelque sorte leur esclave…j'ai été vendu par un marchand d'enfants…

- Tu as beaucoup souffert Candy, je veux t'aider, si tu as le moindre problème, vient me voir et je vais te protéger, d'accord ? Je vais te monter ou j'habite

- D'accord…

Il lui montra ou il habitait avec ses amis, pour qu'elle puisse s'y rendre en cas de problèmes. Elle retourna à la villa où elle travaillait et elle se mit à éplucher les pommes de terre.

- Tu as trop traîné au marché! Tu faisais encore le joli cœur avec ce bon a rien de Jack! Dit la cuisinière en colère

- Jack n'est pas un bon a rien! C'est un ami qui vend ses dessins et il se débrouille…

- Et bien ces dessins ne doivent pas valoir grand-chose car il ne roule pas sur l'or…

- Ça paye son loyer et sa nourriture, c'est suffisant…

- Tu parles trop Candy, tu n'es pas la pour bavarder, tu es la pour travailler!

- Il n'est dit nulle part qu'on ne peut pas travailler et parler en même temps…

Tous ceux qui étaient dans la cuisine éclatèrent de rire de bon cœur, Candy malgré son jeune age et les lourdes taches qui lui étaient confiées, ne perdait pas la joie de vivre. Elle essayait de sourire et elle demandait a apprendre quand elle ne savait pas comment faire quelque chose. Tout le monde l'aimait bien. Pendant son temps libre elle était dans le jardin entrain soit de lire soit somnoler.

La famille dans laquelle elle travaillait s'appelait les Leighton. Ils étaient des nouveaux riches et ils étaient désagréables. Ils avaient des enfants de l'age de Candy, des filles et des garçons. Il y avait un garçon de 16 ans, Damien, qui était dans sa chambre entrain regarder par la fenêtre et il vit Candy avec ses cheveux défaits entrain de lire un livre. Elle était tellement belle et pure. Il se mit à penser à elle. Les jours passaient et il devenaient de plus obsédé par Candy. Il alla demander à sa mère quelque chose.

- Maman…dit Damien

- Oui…qu'y a-t-il mon enfant? Dit la mère

- Voila, la petite bonne…

- Qu'a-t-elle fait? Elle a essayé de te séduire? Elle a volé quelque chose?

- Non, rien de tel… je voulais savoir si elle travaille ici depuis longtemps?

- Ça fait des mois, pourquoi?

- Je ne la voyais pas avant...

- Tu veux dire que tu ne la regardais pas avec ta queue avant…

- Maman…!

- C'est la petite blonde? Nous l'avons acheté, elle nous appartient…

- Alors, je peux en faire ce que je veux?

- Oui…

- Je veux qu'elle soit à mon service…

- A ton service?

- Oui, ma bonne à tout faire personnelle…

- Damien, qu'est-ce que tu as en tête?

- Rien, maman, je veux être servi par une belle bonne, c'est tout…

- Mm mm…et tes hormones d'adolescents aussi sont entrain de faire rage… elle nous appartient mais sois gentil avec elle…

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça maman… je serai très très gentil avec elle…

L'ordre fut donné pour que Candy ne soit plus dans la cuisine mais elle allait être la bonne personnelle de Monsieur Damien. On lui donna un autre uniforme, un peu plus chic et une autre bonne se chargea de lui montrer le premier jour ce qu'il fallait faire. Candy la suivit partout et elle se souvint de la maison des Legrand, de Dorothée….elle avait pris sa place parce Eliza l'avait injustement accusée de vol. Non, ce n'était pas le moment de pleurer. Elle devait être forte. Elle pouvait le faire.

Être au service de Monsieur Damien, était très intimidant. Il était très gentil avec elle, beaucoup trop gentil, comme s'il attendait quelque chose en retour. Candy ne lui faisait pas confiance. Elle en parla a Jack quand il vint lui rendre visite à la villa.

- Candy, c'est un fils de riche qui croit que tu lui appartiens, ça ne va pas tarder pour qu'il te demande…. Un peu plus…

- Un peu plus…? Que veux-tu dire par là?

- Candy, tu es une très belle jeune fille, la plus part des hommes, et garçons n'ont qu'une idée en tête quand il voit une belle jeune fille

- Laquelle? Demanda-t-elle innocemment

- Candy, tu es vraiment très naïve… tu ne m'as pas dit que tu avais des amis garçon en Amérique?

- Oui…

- Aucun d'entre eux n'ont essaye de te séduire?

- Non…dit Candy en rougissant

- Ils étaient très bien élevés alors…

_« Et complètement tarés, se dit Jack dans la tête, ils ne voyaient pas comment elle était belle et attirante? Parfois ces riches sont des tapettes!! »_

- Mais toi, tu n'as pas essayé de me séduire…

- L'idée m'a traversé l'esprit, je t'assure…

- Jack!

- Mais je te considère comme une petite sœur… je veux te protéger, tu as ma parole…

- Merci Jack…je te fais confiance…

- Fais attention avec ton petit morveux…

- Merci Jack…

Pendant ce temps-la en Amérique, les recherches continuaient pour Candy au Mexique. Par ordre de l'oncle William, qui l'avait officiellement adopté, les recherches continuaient jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve au moins son corps si elle était morte. Mais tant qu'il n'y avait pas de corps, les recherches continuaient…Anthony et ses cousins étaient inconsolables.

- On la va trouver Anthony… dit Alistair…

- Si seulement on était arrivé plus tôt, on aurait pu la sauver… dit Anthony

- Oui, mais on va la retrouver dit Archibald, il le faut…

Pendant leur moment difficile, il se fichait que l'on sache qu'il avait aussi un faible pour Candy. Il faillait la retrouver coûte que coûte.

Daniel, Eliza et leur mère étaient heureux que Candy ait disparu à jamais. Monsieur Legrand n'était pas très content, mais il ne pouvait vraiment rien faire et il était toujours en voyage. Mais ils avaient reçu la lettre de l'oncle William leur annonçant que Candy était officiellement un membre de la famille André et qu'ils avaient intérêt à faire en sorte que rien ne lui soit arrivé. Malgré la peur de l'oncle William, Mme Legrand était ravie que Candy ne soit plus là. La grande tante se souciait des sentiments de l'oncle William et elle voulait que l'on retrouve Candy saine et sauve. Même si elle ne la portait pas dans son cœur. Depuis que Candy était entrée dans leur vie, elle n'amenait que des problèmes.

Monsieur Georges avait prit le bateau avec Albert et se mit à chercher Candy dans différents pays d'Europe ou il y avait des rumeurs que de trafic d'enfants se passaient. Albert priait qu'elle ne soit pas vendu a une maison de prostitution….Ils étaient en Italie. L'Europe était énorme; autant chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin. Mais Albert ne se découragea pas, il allait la chercher et il devait la trouver.

Jack venait souvent voir Candy dans le quartier des domestiques. Damien qui était un peu obsédé par Candy, la surveillait même pendant ses heures libres. Il la voyait rire avec Jack et il était très jaloux de les voir rire de si bon cœur. Jack dessinait Candy alors elle devait poser sans bouger mais elle riait parfois aux éclats et gâchais sa position.

- Quand tu seras plus vieille je vais faire un dessin nu de toi… dit Jack

- De mémoire? Demanda Candy

- Non, tous mes models sont vivants….

- Jack! Dit Candy en rougissant et souriant

- Mais tu es trop jeune, tu es ma petite sœur et je pense pas être en mesure de te dessiner dévêtue même si tu étais plus vieille

- Je suis heureuse que tu me traites comme ta petite sœur…dit-elle en le serrant contre elle

Damien a la fenêtre n'entendait pas ce qu'ils disaient, tout ce qu'il voyait c'est Candy dans les bras de Jack..

Il y avait une fête foraine un dimanche après-midi et tout le personnel avait l'autorisation d'y participer. Candy avait hâte d'avoir une journée de libre pour pouvoir enfin s'amuser avec ses amis. Jack devait être là-bas ils devaient se retrouver à l'entrée. Elle mit sa plus belle robe et arrangea ses cheveux pour aller à la fête foraine. Mais une autre bonne Lina, vint lui dire que le jeune maître Damien avait besoin d'elle, qu'elle n'avait pas l'autorisation d'aller a la fête foraine.

- Mais c'est mon jour de congé aussi… dit Candy déçue

- Étant donné que tu as été littéralement achetée, tu dois obéir dit Lina, je suis désolée…

- Mais…Jack va me chercher, tu peux lui dire que je suis retenue et que je vais essayer de venir plus tard…?

- D'accord dit Lina, je suis désolée Candy

- Ça ne fait rien Lina, va amuses-toi. Le jeune maître a besoin de moi, probablement pour lui apporter un verre d'eau…

Lina s'en alla en laissant Candy seule. Toute la maison était vide. Candy se demandait ce que pouvait bien vouloir son maître, elle avait fini de le servir tout à l'heure. Elle enleva sa robe et remis son uniforme. Elle était triste, mais elle était pratiquement une esclave….

Lina arriva a la fête foraine et elle vit Jack avec ses amis. Il lui demanda ou se trouvait Candy.

- Le jeune maître voulait qu'elle reste, il avait besoin d'elle

- Vraiment? Dit Jack sceptique, et sa famille est là?

- Non, toute la famille est sortie…

- Tu veux dire qu'elle est seule avec ce petit morveux?! Dit Jack plus fort

- Oui… dit Lina un peu effrayée

- Lina, comment as-tu pu la laisser seule avec ce crétin?

- Il m'a ordonné de partir… dit Lina…

- Oh mon Dieu! Dit Jack, pourvu qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé…!

Jack quitta la fête foraine et il courut à la villa pour chercher Candy.

Candy alla voir le jeune maître en soupirant. Il était dans un des salons.

- Candy, amène-moi un verre d'eau s'il te plait

- Bien monsieur, vous ne voulez rien d'autre?

- Non ça sera tout.

Candy descendit dans la cuisine que se trouvait au sous sol pour aller chercher le verre d'eau. Elle le lui rapporta.

- Vous voulez autre chose? Demanda-t-elle

- Oui, que tu me tiennes compagnie…

- Ça ne serait pas approprié du tout , Monsieur …

- Et c'est approprié pour toi d'être si proche de ton dessinateur?

- Mon dessinateur?

- Oui, ce dessinateur a trois sous!

- J'ai le droit d'avoir des amis…

- Non, tu nous appartiens! Tu m'entends? Nous t'avons acheté!

Candy se sentit comme de la viande au marché. Elle avait été vendue, elle n'était pas libre, elle était leur esclave….

- Je ne veux plus que tu vois ton dessinateur… je ne veux plus le voir ici non plus!

- Bien monsieur, dit Candy en baissant la tête

- Et je ne veux plus que tu le vois non plus…

- Bien monsieur dit Candy, ça sera tout?

- Non, je veux que vous veniez avec moi dans la chambre

- Pourquoi faire, monsieur? J'ai changé les draps de votre lit et vos serviettes ce matin…et déjà pris votre linge sale

- Tu n'as pas à poser des questions! Tu dois obéir! Dit-il brusquement

- Bien monsieur dit Candy au bord des larmes

Elle voulait voir Jack et s'amuser avec lui…mais elle était au service de Damien…Elle monta dans la chambre et il la suivit. Il ferma la porte derrière lui…

- Va te mettre sur le lit…

- Sur le lit? Pourquoi?

- Je t'ai dit de ne pas poser de question!

Candy le regarda avec horreur. Elle avait peut être été achetée, mais il n'était pas question qu'elle se mette sur le lit avec ce petit morveux! Pas volontairement!

- Et moi je n'irai pas sur le lit avec vous….! Dit Candy vous m'avez peut être acheté, mais il n'est pas question que je vais vous laisse me toucher!

- Tu laisses bien ce dessinateur à 3 sous te toucher!

- Comment osez-vous?!

- Tu oses me répondre? Dit-il en la giflant

Candy le gifla à son tour, mais il était beaucoup plus grand et plus fort et elle savait qu'elle l'avait provoqué en le giflant, mais elle devait essayer de se débattre, et ne pas laisser ce cochon la posséder de force. Il la prit et le força a le coucher sur le lit. Candy se mit a crier et elle lui donna un coup de pied entre les jambes, ce dernier poussa un cri, mais il devint encore plus en colère! Il la gifla plusieurs fois et il essayait d'arracher sa culotte Candy criait « non » de toutes ses forces. Il essayait de défaire son pantalon mais il sentit tout a coup des mains le prendre par les épaules et l'envoyer de l'autre cote de la sale…

- Mais qu'est-ce…?

Mais il reçut un coup de poing dans la figue, et un autre sur le nez

- Jack ! Dit Candy soulagée

- Si tu t'approches encore d'elle, je vais te tuer! Dit-il, allez viens Candy on s'en va d'ici…tu vas bien, il n'a rien fait?

- Non… je vais bien merci…

- Vous n'allez pas vous en tirez comme ça, je vais vous faire arrêter!

Candy ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, elle courut vers Jack qui l'amena dans sa chambre et elle fit sa valise, se changea et sortit de la maison avec Jack qui alla la cacher chez lui pendant qu'il alla chercher son ami à la foire. Candy essayait de se remettre de ses émotions, en pleurant en silence.

- Candy tu vas bien? dit Jack en revenant….

- Ça va. Merci Jack dit-elle en se jetant dans ses bras

- De rien petite sœur, mais nous devons nous en aller d'ici…tout de suite

- Oh, la police va nous chercher, oh je suis désolée de vous faire quitter votre appartement…dit-elle

- Ça va Candy, on devait partir de toute façon, allez viens on file…

Ils quittèrent Londres la seconde d'après pour se rendre à Southampton, comme ça ils allaient prendre le bateau pour l'Amérique une fois qu'ils auraient gagné assez d'argent. Ils trouvèrent une petite auberge ou ils purent passer la nuit.

- Jack, merci pour tout, grand frère…

- De rien petite sœur…

- On croirait que vous êtes vraiment de la même famille….dit l'ami de Jack, Fabrizio…

- Ben quoi, toi tu es bien mon frère, non malgré ton accent, dit Jack en riant

Ils se serrèrent tous les trois dans les bras en riant. Il y avait 2 lits dans la chambre. Candy prit un lit et les garçons prirent l'autre lit.

- Ça va les gars? Demanda Candy

- Oui, mais pour toi…il va falloir changer la couleur de tes cheveux…dit Jack…

- Oh pour qu'on ne me reconnaisse pas? On va nous chercher par la police n'est-ce pas?

- Surtout que nous avons tabassé un fils de riche dit Jack…ne t'en fais pas, c'est le la couleur temporaire avec de l'henné, ça partira après quelques shampoing…

- Tu as l'air de t'y connaître…

- J'ai fait tout plein de petit boulot…je dessinais les clients dans les salons de coiffure, j'écoutais aussi ce qui se disait…

- Quand on sera en Amérique, je vais t'amener sur ma colline Pony, c'est l'endroit le plus beau de la terre, tu pourras faire tout plein de dessins…

- Et moi je vais t'amener voir les chutes de Niagara une frontière naturel, des chutes d'eau grandiose, pour moi c'est une des merveilles de ce monde… dit Jack

Ils étaient très attachés l'un à l'autre, ils avaient une profonde affection fraternelle. Il avait tout risqué pour la sauver. Et maintenant il alla l'amener en Amérique, c'était sa petite sœur comme il le disait, et il l'aimait comme une sœur. Il l'avait adopté dans son cœur. Et elle avait été heureuse de trouver un ami en Jack, il l'avait protégé et elle lui en sera éternellement reconnaissante pour cela.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Un amour infini_**

**_Par Mallory Quinn_**

****

**_Chapitre 2_**

**_"A Southampton"_**

Un nouveau jour commençait pour Candy et ses deux amis. Elle avait le visage gonflé à cause des coups qu'elle avait reçu la veille de la part de son agresseur. Sa fâcheuse expérience avec Damien Leighton, elle avait comprit trop tard de quoi Jack voulait parler. Tous les hommes étaient-ils vraiment comme ça? Anthony, Alistair et Archibald n'étaient pas comme ça… Mais ils étaient probablement mieux éduqués que cet infâme Damien Leighton. Mais Daniel Legrand qui était mal éduqué…Elle était seule avec Jack, Fabrizio était sortit pour chercher quelque chose à manger.

- Tu penses a quoi Candy? Demanda Jack

- Je pensais a mes amis en Amérique, comment eux n'ont jamais essaye de… même l'horrible Daniel Legrand…

- L'horrible Daniel Legrand?

- Oui, la famille qui m'a soit disant adoptée ensuite…

Elle lui raconta en détail ce qui lui était arrivé chez les Legrand. Jack n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

- Candy… je suis surpris de voir que tu sois toujours souriante après tout ce qui te soit arrivé…

- Je suis plus heureuse lorsque je souris, je me sens mieux. Je n'aime pas me sentir triste…

- C'est pour ça que je t'aime bien, Candy. Il y a une innocence et une pureté qui ressortent de toi… Quand on arrivera en Amérique, tu vas rester avec moi, tu ne retourneras pas dans cette famille qui te traite comme du bétail. Je vais me renseigner légalement quelles sont nos options, si je peux t'adopter je veux dire comme ma petite sœur ou devenir ton gardien légal… je vais avoir 18 ans bientôt…

- Oh merci Jack! Merci infiniment! Dit-elle en se jetant à son cou, je veux rester avec toi…Et on partira à l'aventure! Je suis tellement heureuse!

- Comment va ton visage…?

- C'est douloureux… mais ça ira. Mais je suis désolée de vous avoir fait fuir Londres…

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, tu es beaucoup plus importante… ce petit morveux a failli abuser de toi…

- Je n'avais pas compris le sens de tes paroles jusqu'à ce qu'il me jette sur le lit en essayant de… de se forcer sur moi….Merci Jack, tu m'as sauvé la vie….

- De rien petite sœur. On va aller chercher du travail pour avoir de l'argent pour changer la couleur de tes cheveux…

- Ok, mais ou allons-nous commencer?

- Et bien pourquoi pas un salon de coiffure? Je pourrais offrir mes services…

- Et moi aussi en échange de la teinture pour mes cheveux…

Fabrizio revint et il avait du pain et de jus a boire et des fruits.

- Voici le festin des rois, dit-il en souriant

Candy alla se débarbouiller rapidement et elle alla manger avec ses amis. Ensuite ils allèrent tous les trois chercher du travail prés du port. Candy portait une casquette et des habits de garçon au cas ou la police les recherchait. Fabrizio devint porteur au port. Jack et Candy allèrent dans un salon de coiffure pour essayer de faire un marché pour les cheveux de Candy.

- Je pourrais faire des petits boulot, dit Jack au propriétaire, en échange pour un travail sur la tête de ma sœur…

- Mais elle a de beaux cheveux, pourquoi est-ce que vous voudriez gâcher ça avec de la couleur…

- Mais elle doit jouer un rôle au théâtre, c'est pour ça qu'elle a besoin de ça, les perruques sont trop petites pour sa lourde chevelure et le théâtre ne veut pas payer pour le travail…

- Je peux travailler pour vous dit Candy, je peux laver les têtes de vos clientes par exemple…

- J'ai besoin d'une fille pour laver les cheveux de mes clientes…dit la propriétaire nommée Lola…

- Je peux le faire, madame dit Candy, s'il vous plait…

Lola regarda le « frère et la sœur » et elle eut chaud au cœur. Ils avaient l'air de braves enfants et ils étaient américains, elle avait entendu leur accent. Elle ne put résister longtemps a leur charme.

- D'accord, dit-elle en souriant tu peux laver les cheveux des clientes et t'occuper de leur petits besoins et ton frère peut m'aider a porter les caisses a l'arrière et faire diverses courses pour moi…

- Merci, madame dit Candy en lui sautant au cou

- Je pourrai faire tes cheveux a la fin de la journée...

- Merci dit Jack….

Ils se mirent a travailler. Pour éviter les problèmes avec la police qui la recherchait peut être, Jack dit a Lola que Candy s'appelait « Blanche ». Candy lavait les cheveux des clientes et leur apportait des journaux a lire et elle allait leur acheter a boire et Jack faisait les diverses commissions du salon et lorsqu'il n'avait plus rien a faire, il dessinait les clientes et celle qui trouvait ça beau lui achetait le dessin pour un très bon prix. Lola mit de l'henné sur la lourde chevelure de Candy. Quelques temps plus tard, la blonde aux cheveux ondulés avait maintenant des cheveux brun roux. Candy se regarda dans le miroir a la fin seulement et elle se sentit toute drôle.

- Je suis rousse…

- Et tes taches de rousseur vont bien maintenant avec tes cheveux

- Ma peau a l'air plus blanche…

- Tu es toujours très belle petite sœur…

- Merci Jack dit Candy en souriant

- Je vous vois demain, dit Lola?

- A demain Lola, dirent Candy et Jack

Ils retournèrent dans leur petite auberge ou ils avaient un marché avec l'aubergiste de s'occuper du petit restaurant et de laver la vaisselle en échange des chambres à coucher et de la nourriture. Pendant qu'ils mangeaient avec Fabrizio qui était de retour de son boulot. Ils étaient entrain de parler.

- J'ai entendu des bruits au port dit Fabrizio

- Quels bruits? Demanda Jack

- La compagnie White Horse a fabriqué un bateau énorme! Plus grand que le Mauritania, il s'appelle le Titanic…

- Le Titanic…dit Candy

- Oui, on dit qu'il est insubmersible….

- Insubmersible? Dit Jack, vraiment

- Je ne vois pas comment est-ce qu'un bateau peut être insubmersible dit Candy, ça na pas de sens…

- Ils ont peut être trouver une façon de défier la loi de la gravité dit Fabrizio…en tout cas il va quitter ici le 10 avril, ça devrait nous donner le temps de faire assez d'argent pour pouvoir nous payer une place a bord le RMS TITANIC

- Le RMS TITANIC, dit Candy, il m'a l'air vaniteux ce nom…

- Candy, il va nous amener en Amérique, c'est tout ce qui est important, dit Jack

- Oui, je suppose, il doit être énorme…

- C'est le plus grand paquebot et le plus sur de la planète, dit Fabrizio

- « Titan » comme les dieux de la mythologie grecque…c'est encore de la vanité a mon avis…

- Candy tu réfléchis trop dit Fabrizio, on va avoir l'occasion de voyager sur le plus grand paquebot du monde pour son premier voyage, le monde va se souvenir de nous…

- Tu crois que le monde va se souvenir des pauvres passagers de la troisième classe dit Jack, car pauvre comme nous sommes, c'est tout ce que nous pourrons nous permettent…

- Première classe, deuxième classe, troisième classe, nous sommes tous sur cette terre et le soleil se lève et se couche sur tout le monde dit Candy

- Tu as raison Candy, ça n'a aucune importance…nous allons tous a la même destination, l'Amérique…dit Jack

- J'ai hâte d'être sur ce bateau, j'ai hâte d'arriver en Amérique dit Candy

- Moi aussi dit Fabrizio, en travaillant bien on devrait être prêt a temps pour le voyage du Titanic….

Ils étaient très excités de pouvoir voyager sur le plus grand paquebot du monde. Ils continuaient donc a faire leur travail et ils purent donc avoir assez d'argent pour acheter des billets de 3eme classe sur le RMS Titanic. Pendant que Candy travaillait au salon de coiffure une des clientes lui donna un livre qu'elle finissait de lire.

- Vous êtes tellement gentille, comment vous appelez-vous?

- Blanche… dit Candy

- Et bien Blanche, je vous donne ce livre que je viens de finir…

- « Le naufrage du Titan » par Morgan Robertson, merci dit Candy en souriant

- Il est plutôt déprimant…dit la cliente, et bien ce fut un plaisir de vous rencontrer, bonne chance et aurevoir, Blanche

- Aurevoir Madame….dit Candy en souriant

Elle se mit a lire le livre pendant son temps libre et le soir avant de dormir. Jack lui demanda ce qu'elle lisait.

- Une cliente m'a donné ce livre qu'elle venait de finir, c'est au sujet d'un bateau qu'on disait insubmersible, le plus grand et le plus rapide. Il heurta un Iceberg et se mit a couler, beaucoup de passagers sont morts car il n'y avait pas assez de canot de sauvetage, car ils disaient que le bateau était insubmersible…

- C'est de la fiction dit Fabrizio…

- Je sais, dit Candy mais ce qui est drôle, c'est le nom du paquebot, tu ne devineras jamais comment il s'appelle…

- Pas le « Titanic », dit Jack

- Presque, le « Titan »….

- C'est une coïncidence… il ne va rien se passer…dit Fabrizio

- J'espère, mais si on prenait un autre bateau…? Dit Candy

- Candy- Blanche dit Jack, le Titanic est un bateau très grand et très sécuritaire… ce livre, c'est de la fiction, ça n'arrivera pas

- D'accord, alors…on prend le Titanic…dit Candy

Mais ce livre l'avait quand même un peu troublé. Le Titan dans l'histoire se disait aussi insubmersible avait coulé et fait 2000 morts, parce qu'il n'y avait pas assez de canots de sauvetage…Elle espérait que les responsables du Titanic ne serait pas aussi négligeant.

Il fallait faire des papiers pour Candy, qui n'en avait pas et utiliser son nom d'emprunt « Blanche Dawson ». Jack l'avait vraiment prise sous son aile. Mais a la fin ils n'avaient pas assez d'argent pour les billets. Jack joua et il gagna le billet pour le Titanic, ils entrèrent dans le bateau de justesse…

- On a failli manquer le Titanic dit Fabrizio, le plus grand et le plus rapide paquebot du monde

- Peut être que ça n'aurait pas été un si mauvaise chose, dit Candy

- Allons, Blanche, dit Jack, il fallait quitter Southampton ce n'était plus prudent, la police commençait a nous chercher …

En effet, la police les cherchait. Damien Leighton les avait accusé de vol et coup et blessures… elle était même venu les chercher chez Lola et cette dernière avait protégé ses jeunes employés et elle les avait caché et dit a la police qu'elle ne les avait jamais vu. Candy et Jack l'avait remercié du fond du cœur.

- Merci infiniment dit Jack…

- Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il appelle Candy Neige ?

- Parce que c'est mon vrai nom dit Candy, oh Lola je te remercie du fond du cœur. J'ai été volée au Mexique et vendue ici en Angleterre, et le fils de la famille voulait que je devienne sa bonne a tout faire dans tous les sens du mots…il a essaye de… un jour ou j'était seule avec lui et Jack m'a sauve et lui a donne un coup de poing c'est tout…

- Vous n'avez pas l'air de criminel, mais des victimes d'une autre horrible famille riche…votre secret est en sécurité avec moi…

Candy et Jack l'avait embrassé et ils avaient continué a travailler jusqu'à la veille de départ d fameux paquebot. Et maintenant, le grand Titanic avait levé l'ancre. Ils allèrent dans leur cabine de la troisième classe ou il y avait déjà d'autres passagers.

- Jack dit Candy, il n'y a que des garçons ici…

- Je vois, tu dormiras avec moi…

Un des autres passagers les regardaient.

- Vous êtes ensemble demanda un des passagers?

- C'est ma sœur dit Jack et elle est en sécurité dans mes bras uniquement

- Je vais aller me promener sur le pont dit Candy

- On s'installe et je viens te voir tout a l'heure, dit Jack

- D'accord, dit Candy en souriant

Elle prit son livre et elle sortit pour se promener. Le couloir était long jusqu'au escalier qui menait au pont. Elle marcha jusqu'au devant du bateau et elle regardait l'eau. Jack et Fabrizio arrivèrent et ils se mirent a regarder l'eau.

- Blanche, Fabrizio, dit Jack, regardez les dauphins!

- Comme ils sont beaux! Dit Candy en souriant

- Celui la va sauter, dit Jack…

- Whooa! Dit Fabrizio en riant, c'est super!

Ils riaient tous les trois. Ils étaient heureux sans aucun souci, ils étaient ensemble. Jack monta sur la rambarde et cria;

- Je suis le roi du monde…!!!!

Ils continuaient a rire de bon cœur….les autres passagers les regardaient en souriant; ces trois jeunes gens si gaies et si insouciants de la vie.

Pendant ce temps la en première classe les haute classe de l'Angleterre et du monde entier était a table entrain de prendre le thé a table et entrain de parler. Il y avait une jeune fille d'environ 17 ans qui s'appelait Rose elle était avec sa mère. Il y avait un jeune homme appelé Cal Hockley, qui était le fiancé de Rose. Une dame que l'on qualifiait de nouveau riche appelé Molly Brown était aussi la. Il y avait un jeune homme, fils du duc de Grandchester qui s'appelait Terrence. A chaque fois que Rose essayait de faire une réflexion, elle était écrasée par son fiancé, Cal. Et la pauvre Rose se taisait confuse. Le jeune Terrence regardait la scène, silencieux d'abord, et ensuite il en eut assez et il décida d'intervenir.

- Monsieur Hockey, vous avez la chance d'avoir une fiancée cultivée qui ose dire ce qu'elle pense et vous ne faites que l'écraser…dit Terrence

- Les femmes n'ont pas a faire des réflexions, elles doivent se taire…

- Même si elle ont des choses valable a dire…

- Monsieur Grandchester, vous êtes encore jeune, vous n'avez pas de fiancée encore que je sache…dit Cal

- Non, mais je peux vous assurer que si j'en avais une, je la laisserai s'exprimer comme bon lui semblerait

Rose regarda Terrence et elle eut un sourire reconnaissant. Terrence lui sourit. Cal les regarda ennuyé il voulait dire quelque chose quand;

- Rose vous voulez venir dehors avec moi ? dit Terrence…

- Bien sur, dit-elle en se levant, je vais prendre l'air Cal, comme ça je ne vais plus interrompre vos conversations d'affaires avec mes réflexions de suffragettes…

Elle se leva et sortit sur le pont avec Terrence.

- Ça va Rose ? Demanda Terrence…

- Non, je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis fiancée a ce mufle! Qu'est-ce que je dis, mais bien sur je le sais, il est plein aux as et ma mère pense qu'il pourra nous sauver avec tous ces millions….

- Pour garde votre rang social dit Terrence, qu'est-ce qu'on ne ferait pas pour sa famille?

- Et toi, ou vas-tu comme ça et pourquoi ton père n'est pas avec toi…

- Je vais en Amérique rechercher mes origines…dit Terrence, je viens d'apprendre que ma mère est une actrice américaine a Broadway…

- Oh…

- Et oui, l'héritier du duc de Grandchester est un enfant naturel, un bâtard…

- Mais, ta mère…

- Elle ne sait pas que je vais la voir, elle sera surprise, elle va peut être me jeter dehors…

- Mais non, c'est ta maman, elle sera ravie de te voir…

- J'espère. Ma belle-mère me traite comme si j'étais un mendiant et elle ne veut pas que j'hérite du titre…

- Et bien c'est au fils aine que reviens le titre et le fils ainé du duc de Grandchester, c'est toi! Elle a beau dire tout ce qu'elle veut, c'est toi qu'on appellera « Votre grâce » dans le futur….

- Merci Rose…

- Tu peux me laisser seule un moment je vais aller regarder l'eau de l'océan

- D'accord je viens vous voir tout a l'heure…

Il se dirigea vers les canots de sauvetage. Et il vit une jeune fille qui se cachait derrière en train de lire un livre.

- Que faites-vous la demanda-t-il?

La jeune fille sursauta et le regarda.

- Oh… je suis entrain de lire…

- Cacher derrière les canots, vous ne seriez pas un passagers clandestin par hasard…?

- Passager clandestin a bord du RMS Titanic… vous ne croyez pas que j'allais me cacher ailleurs que derrière les canots de sauvetage ou n'importe qui peut me voir?

- J'en sais rien, peut être que vous pensez que en vous cachant devant tout le monde personne ne vous remarquera….

- Je ne suis pas une passagère clandestine, j'ai mon billet comme tout le monde…

- Mais vous êtes loin des vôtres ne devriez-vous pas être en 3ème classe?

- Je sais, mais je crois m'être égarée en cherchant un endroit calme pour lire… je m'excuse. Je vais retourner parmi les miens

Elle sortit de sa cachette avec son livre. Terrence la regardait elle avait des cheveux roux et elle avait des taches de rousseur sur le nez. Elle était adorable. Elle se mit a marcher pour s'éloigner de lui.

- Attendez! Je ne voulais pas vous renvoyer. Pardonnez-moi si c'est l'impression que je vous ai donné

- Ça va, je dois retourner de toute façon…vous avez raison, ce n'est pas ma place ici…

- Vous pouvez rester et parler avec moi un peu… qu'êtes vous entrain de lire?

- Je ne pense pas qu'il serait approprié que je vous parle Monsieur….

- Terrence… appelez-moi Terrence tout court, Melle…

- Blanche Dawson…

- Blanche… comme « Blanche-Neige »? Votre peau est très blanche en tout cas…

Candy le regarda amusée, son vrai nom était « Candy Neige »…Ce jeune homme était très fascinant…

- Oui… dit-elle en souriant

- Vous avez des taches de son sur votre nez, Melle Blanche-Neige… de quoi parle votre livre ?

- Le sujet est plutôt déprimant…

- Alors pourquoi le lisez-vous donc?

- Parce que je n'ai rien d'autre a lire…

- De quoi parle le livre?

- Il parle du naufrage d'un bateau qu'on disait insubmersible, comme celui-ci, qui heurta un iceberg et qui coula et 2000 personnes sont mortes, parce qu'il n'y avait pas assez de canot de sauvetage…

- Oh…

- Et les ressemblance ne s'arrête pas la…

- Les ressemblances? Nous n'avons pas heurte un iceberg…

- Je sais, mais le bateau de mon livre était le plus grand et le plus rapide et il s'appelait le « Titan »

- Le « Titan »? C'est une curieuse coïncidence je dois l'avouer…

- Et j'ai entendu des matelots parler…nous nous dirigeons vers les eaux froides ou il y a des icebergs…

- Votre livre est entrain de vous traumatiser, pourquoi avez-vous pris ce navire alors…?

- Je n'avais pas tellement le choix, je devais quitter l'Angleterre au plus vite…

- Pourquoi, si je ne suis pas trop indiscret?

Candy se dit que ce jeune homme ne pouvait lui faire aucun mal et étrangement elle lui faisait confiance….et il n'y avait aucune chance qu'elle le revoit après la traversée…

- Voila je travaillais pour une famille a Londres…

- Laquelle? Peut être que je les connais….

- Les Leighton…

- Oh…. Dit-il un peu déçu, ils ne sont pas très recommandables et leur fils Damien est un mufle…

- Vous les connaissez?

- Oui, j'ai même entendu qu'il s'est fait tabassé par des bandits qui les ont volé…

- Ce n'était pas des bandits, c'était mon frère qui essayait de me protéger parce qu'il voulait…

- Oh… vous étiez à son service et il a voulu en profiter au maximum? Je suis désolé… votre frère vous a sauvé? Dieu merci… cet idiot de Damien ne sait pas qu'il y a des bonnes prêtes à être a son service sans avoir a les forcer…

Candy rougit violemment et elle baissa la tête.

- Vous apparemment n'en faites pas partie…

- Vous semblez avoir beaucoup d'expérience dans ce domaine…

- Vous avez été une bonne, vous devez avoir entendu des histoires…

- Ça ne veut pas dire que j'aime les entendre…

- Vous êtes très très prude…et j'aime ça…dit-il en souriant…

Pendant ce temps, Jack avait rencontré Rose qui voulait se jeter a la mer et il y en avait dissuadé, mais a la fin elle glissa et il dut la remonter a bord, et pendant qu'ils essayaient, Candy arriva avec Terrence et ils coururent, les aider. Ils parvirent a remonter Rose à bord et ils tombèrent tous par terre. Les cris avaient alerté tout le monde et le fiancé de Rose, Cal arriva aussi.

- Que faites-vous à ma fiancée…? Demanda-t-il à Jack, arrêtez cet homme immédiatement

- Non! Dit Rose, j'ai glissé et il m'a sauvé la vie…

- Vraiment? Dit Cal

- Oui, dit Terrence je peux en témoigner…

- Alors voici 20 $ pour le dérangement dit Cal en donnant l'argent a Jack

- Je ne veux pas de votre argent! dit Jack

- 20 $ c'est donc tout ce que je vaux pour vous…? Dit Rose feignant l'indignation

- Euh… et bien venez dîner avec nous demain soir…dit Cal et nous raconter votre acte héroïque

- Et ma sœur? Je ne vais nulle part sans ma sœur, dit Jack

- Votre sœur aussi, dit Rose, évidemment…

- Alors c'est réglé dit Cal, viens Rose, tu dois être bouleversé…

Il quitta avec Rose et Terrence les regardait partir.

- Blanche, tu vas bien? Dit Jack que fais-tu ici?

- Je parlais avec Terrence…

- Que voulez-vous avec ma sœur…? Demanda Jack à Terrence…

- Il n'est pas comme les autres, Jack, il est gentil…il me tenait compagnie c'est tout dit Candy

- Bon je vais te croire si tu dis qu'il est gentil…fit Jack

- Terrence, je te présente mon frère, Jack Dawson…Jack , lui c'est Terrence…

- Grandchester, dit Terrence en lui donnant la main… merci pour ce que vous avez fait pour Rose…

- Vous aurez fait la même chose pour ma sœur, j'en suis sure…dit Jack, viens Blanche, on y va…

- Aurevoir Terrence dit Candy

- Aurevoir Blanche-Neige… dit Terrence

Il regarda partir. Il s'était sentit bien en sa présence. Jack et Candy continuaient leur chemin.

- Blanche-Neige? Dit Jack en s'éloignant

- Je sais, ironique n'est-ce pas? Il a dit ça pour s'amuser sans savoir que je m'appelle vraiment Candy Neige…

- C'est drôle en effet dit-il en riant

- Que s'est-il passé Jack? Demanda Candy

- Et bien, je crois qu'elle voulait se suicider… je l'en ai dissuadé

- Oh… tu l'aimes bien?

- Pourquoi cette question?

- Parce que tu as un air quand tu parles d'elle…

- Et bien, je la trouve fascinante…

- Elle est fiancée à un homme très riche, Jack

- Je sais… mais je peux rêver non? Et toi et ton Terrence…

- Je ne me fais pas d'illusion…je sais que je ne le reverrai plus après cette traversée… a propos, nous somme invités à dîner en première classe… qu'est-ce qu'on va porter, ils seront tous sur leur 31….

- Je crois qu'il a dit comme une formalité il n'a aucun intention de nous voir y aller car il sait que nous n'avons rien a nous mettre…

- Tu as raison… mais que va penser Rose si tu te dégonfles?

- Rose? Tu viens de dire qu'elle est fiancée…

- Mais elle semble vouloir te voir venir dîner en première classe…

- Tu veux qu'on y aille?

- Et bien nous sommes invités non?

Jack regarda Candy, elle avait raison, ils étaient invités officiellement alors pourquoi ne pas en profiter pour avoir un bon repas…?

- Tu as raison, Candy, nous allons aller à ce dîner où nous sommes invités et avoir du bon temps en mangeant de la fine cuisine.

- Ils mangent des escargots ces riches et ils disent que c'est de la fine cuisine… dit Candy en riant

- Ils sont quand même un peu bizarres ces riches…je suppose quand ils ont trop d'argent on peut leur vendre n'importe quoi, comme des escargots et leur dire que c'est de la fine cuisine…

- Et le caviar, les œufs de poissons en plus c'est cru!

- J'aime mon poulet et les patates et je suis heureux dit Jack en riant

- On n'a pas besoin d'être riche pour être heureux Jack, j'étais heureuse dans mon orphelinat jusqu'à ce que je sois adoptée par les Legrand… et ma sœur Annie a été adopté par une famille qui ne veut pas qu'on sache qu'elle est une enfant trouvée et adoptée, alors elle a coupé les ponts avec moi…j'étais heureuse dans mon orphelinat avec tous mes petits frères et mes petites sœurs, mes problèmes ont commencé après mon adoption….J'ai cru que j'allais dans la famille de mon prince, mais je suis allée en enfer….

- Ma pauvre Candy. Je suis là à présent, tu n'auras plus à souffrir de la maison de ces riches prétentieux et vaniteux…

- Merci Jack, dit Candy en lui souriant

Ils marchèrent bras dessus, bras dessous jusqu'aux cabines de la troisième classe rejoindre Fabrizio. Jack sortit une cigarette pour fumer.

- Jack dit Candy, fumer c'est mauvais pour la santé…

- Blanche…

- Tu es plus vieux que moi, grand frère, mais je suis mieux renseigner que toi, donne-moi ça! Dit-elle en prenant la cigarette de ses mains et la jetant parterre

- Blanche!

- Tu t'occupes de moi, et je m'occupe de toi, tu ne vas pas avoir une mort prématurée et me quitter tant que je suis de ce monde…

Jack la regarda amusée…Elle était pleine de compassion. Il la sera dans ses bras.

- Merci Blanche… tu es superbe…

- Allons voir Fabrizio, il doit se demander ce qui nous est arrivé…


	3. Chapter 3

**_Un amour infini_**

**_Par Mallory Quinn_**

**_Chapitre 3_**

**_« Du bon temps sur le Titanic »_**

Le lendemain, Candy était sur le pont du bateau et elle rencontra le capitaine du bateau, pendant Jack parlait et marchait avec Rose qui voulait le remercier de lui avoir sauvé la vie la veille.

- Bonjour Capitaine, dit-elle en souriant

- Bonjour ma petite…dit le Capitaine

- C'est votre premier voyage sur ce bateau si grand… ?

- Oui, le plus grand qu'on ait jamais construit…

- Et à quelle vitesse allons-nous ?

- 21 nœuds…

- Le Titan allait à 23 noeuds…

- Le Titan ? Je ne connais pas ce navire…

- Oh ce n'est pas un vrai navire, il est dans mon livre « Futilités », de Morgan Robertson…

- Un livre dites-vous ? Dont le navire s'appelle le « Titan » ?

- Oui…

- Une coïncidence ?

- Il n'y a pas que ça… on le disait aussi insubmersible alors il n'y avait pas assez de canots de sauvetage… il a heurté un iceberg et il coula en faisant 2000 morts parce qu'il n'y avait pas assez de canot de sauvetage…

- Vraiment…. ?

- Est-ce que nous allons vers les eaux glacées ?

- Monsieur Ismay, le président de la compagnie White Horse a demandé que nous arrivions le plus vite possible pour la presse…

- Mais vous ne pouvez pas prendre une autre route, la ou il n'y a pas d'iceberg ?

- Ma petite, vous vous faites trop de soucis pour un livre inventé de toute pièce… tout ira bien…vous verrez. Maintenant je dois aller voir Monsieur Ismay…aurevoir petite

- Aurevoir dit Candy triste

Personne ne voulait l'écouter, elle avait un mauvais pressentiment à cause du livre. Ce livre qui lui avait montré comment la vanité de l'homme pouvait être brisée et réduite à néant par un simple morceau de glace qui flotte sur l'océan glacial et qui ne font jamais… Si le Titanic pouvait changer de cours, elle serait plus tranquille…mais qui est-ce qui allait écoute les élucubrations d'une fillette de 3èmeclasse ?

Elle rencontra Terrence, qui la cherchait depuis un bout de temps, il voulait voir Blanche-Neige, il n'arrêtait pas de penser à elle.

- Blanche-Neige…dit-il

Candy se retourna, elle vit Terrence avec un sourire moqueur.

- Terrence… dit-elle

- Comment allez-vous ce matin ?

- Je vais bien…si l'on veut…et vous ?

- Je vais bien. Que voulez-vous dire pas « si l'on veut » ?

- J'ai toujours un mauvais pressentiment…

- A cause de votre livre ?

- Oui, j'ai essayé de demander au Capitaine de ne pas aller vers les eaux glaciales où il y a des iceberg…

- Et je parie qu'il vous a dit que tout ira bien, ne pas vous en faire que ce n'était que de la fiction…

- Oui….

- Mais alors ne vous en faites pas…tout ira bien

- Mais j'ai vu il n'y a pas assez de canots de sauvetage sur ce navire non plus… en cas de catastrophe….

- Blanche-Neige… ne vous en faite pas pour ça, venez vous amuser avec moi…je vais vous remonter le moral.

Candy le regarda, il était si jovial. Elle décida de le suivre, elle se sentait si bien avec lui.

- D'accord, dit-elle

Il lui prit la main et ils allèrent se cacher dans les canots de sauvetage. Terry avait des petites boules de papier, qu'il lançait sur la tête des gens et ensuite ils se cachaient pour rire aux éclats lorsque les personnes se retournaient en se demandant d'où venait le petit obus de papier. Terry avait même une paille dans lequel il mettait d'autres petites boules qu'il lançait en soufflant dans la paille en faisant voler les projectiles qui devait être inévitablement mouillées avec sa salive. Candy n'arrêtait pas de rire. Elle essaya aussi de lancer des projectiles et elle réussit à toucher une jeune fille snob. Ils s'amusèrent comme des gosses.

- C'est l'heure du déjeuner, tu as faim ? Demanda Terry…

- Oui, mais…

- Tu vas déjeuner avec moi…

- Mais Terrence, je ne peux pas…on ne me laissera pas entrer…

- Ils n'auront qu'à ne pas savoir que tu es là…

- Comment ?

- On peut passer inaperçu et manger à sa faim ; suis moi…

Il lui prit la main pour aller dans la grande salle à manger de la première classe. A l'entrée, il y avait un valet. Terrence dit à Candy de se cacher. Il alla s'adresser au valet

- Monsieur, dit Terrence d'un air autoritaire, où dois-je m'adresser pour me plaindre… ?

- Vous plaindre, Monsieur Grandchester ?

- Oui, il n'y avait pas de serviettes propres dans ma cabine ce matin…

- Oh… je vais m'en occuper tout de suite. L'erreur ne se reproduira plus. Excusez-moi Monsieur…

Le valet s'éloigna pour aller régler le problème avec les bonnes du navire. Terrence en profita pour faire entrer Candy discrètement quand personne ne regardait et ils se glissèrent en dessous de la table du buffet ; ils étaient cachés par la nappe.

- Maintenant on peut manger comme on veut je vais sortir pour nous servir ok ?

- D'accord…

- Qu'est-ce que tu aimes ?

- Pour commencer, du poulet, de la salade, des pommes de terre de la viande …

- D'accord, je reviens…dit-il en souriant

Il sortit et il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec deux assiettes pleines de nourriture.

- Tiens attends, je reviens

Il sortit a nouveau et il revint avec deux grand verre de limonade.

- Voila notre festin… dit Terrence, mangeons. Bon appétit Blanche-Neige…

Candy le regarda en souriant.

- Bon appétit Terrence, dit-elle en souriant

Ils mangèrent en bavardant, le monde dans la salle à manger était entrain de parler et il y avait de la musique qui jouait alors, personne ne pouvait les entendre.

- Il y a moyen que je rapporte de la nourriture pour mes frères… ?

- Tu en as plus qu'un ?

- L'autre c'est son meilleur ami, il est italien…nous sommes tous des frères…

- D'accord je vais de chercher une petite boite pour mettre de la nourriture…

Il sortit encore et il revint avec une boite pleine de nourriture et des petits gâteaux pour Candy dans une assiette.

- Le dessert pour Melle Blanche-Neige…, dit-il en souriant

- Merci...beaucoup, Terrence dit-elle en souriant

- Pour le dîner ce soir, nous n'aurons pas besoin de nous cacher…

- Mais je n'ai rien de convenable à me mettre sur le dos…

- Ça ne me dérangerait pas que tu viennes telle quelle mais je vais voir si je peux faire quelque chose pour toi… termine ton repas et tu viens avec moi…

Candy termina son repas et elle suivit Terrence jusqu'au pont du bateau. Ils trouvèrent Rose avec Jack, la maman de Rose Mme Dewitt-Bukater et la comtesse de Rothes et une charmante dame qu'on appelait Molly Brown. Jack était entrain d'apprendre à Rose la mauvaise habitude de cracher et sa mère les avait surpris. Rose partit avec sa mère et Jack resta à l'arrière avec Mme Brown…

- Qu'est ce que vous allez mettre ce soir ? demanda Mme Brown…

- Je n'ai rien d'autre, dit Jack

- J'ai quelque chose pour vous dit Mme Brown…

- Et ma sœur, dit Jack en pensant à Candy

- Ne vous en faites pas pour elle, dit Terrence je m'occupe de votre sœur

- Comment ? Demanda Jack sceptique…

- Monsieur Grandchester est un gentleman, vous n'avez pas à vous en faire pour votre sœur, Jack… dit Mme Brown

- Je vais m'en faire pour ma petite sœur surtout si elle est seule avec un fils de riche…

Jack pensait bien sur à l'incident avec Damien Leighton, mais il savait que Terrence était différent et Candy l'aimait bien.

- Nous pouvons tous aller ensemble dit Mme Brown, comme ça vous n'aurez pas à vous en faire pour votre sœur…

- Merci, Mme Brown dit Terrence…

Ils se dirigèrent donc tous ensemble vers les cabines de première classe, dans celle de Mme Brown. Terrence les laissa pendant un moment et il revint chercher Candy.

- Blanche-Neige, tu veux venir avec moi… ? Pas dans ma cabine ne t'en fais pas…

Candy regarda Jack qui approuva du regard.

- D'accord, je viens, dit elle en le suivant, à tout à l'heure Jack

- Bye Blanche…

Mme Brown regardait Jack avec Candy.

- Vous aimez beaucoup votre sœur, n'est-ce pas ? Dit-elle quand Candy fut sortie

- J'y tiens comme à la prunelle de mes yeux…

- Elle est si innocente et adorable, Monsieur Grandchester va la traiter comme il faut vous verrez…

- Je l'espère… dit Jack, ou je vais devoir le tuer…

Mme Brown le regarda, elle vit qu'il plaisantait et ils éclatèrent de rire. Elle alla voir dans ses affaires et elle en sortit un costume des habillé et le donna a Jack pour qu'il essaye…Ça lui allait comme un gant

- J'étais sure que ça vous irait…vous avez a peut près la même taille que mon fils…

- Merci beaucoup Mme Brown,

- De rien dit-elle en souriant

Terrence amena Candy dans la chambre de Rose.

- Terrence ? dit Rose en ouvrant la porte

- Rose, j'ai besoin de ton aide, dit Terrence

- Entrez, dit-elle en souriant…

- Blanche-Neige a besoin d'une robe de soirée…

- « Blanche-Neige » ? dit Rose en souriant

- Il dit que j'ai la peau blanche comme la neige, dit Candy en souriant

- Oh… n'est-il pas le plus romantique ? Fit Rose avec un beau sourire

- Tu peux l'aider, Rose ? demanda Terrence

- Mais bien sur, il faudra seulement reprendre un peu la robe, mais on trouvera bien quelque chose et les femmes de chambre vont nous aider…

- D'accord, c'est parfait je vais vous laisser, je sais que les dames mettent du temps a se préparer…

- Mais Terrence, ma boite a provision c'est resté dans la chambre de Mme Brown…

- Je vais aller dire à Jack de le prendre et que tu te portes bien avec Rose…

Rose rougit et elle sourit. Terrence sortit et alla dire a Jack que la boite était un cadeau de la part de Blanche-Neige pour lui et son autre frère.

- Oh… dit Jack qui s'était changé, merci. Je vais aller chercher Fabrizio… Merci encore Mme Brown… où est Blanche ?

- Elle est avec Rose… dit Terrence

- Oh… ça va alors…

- Revenez le soir peu avant le dîner…dit Mme Brown

- D'accord, à tout à l'heure…dit Jack.

Il sortit de la cabine et il retourna à la troisième classe et il mangea ce que Candy avait gardé pour eux. Ils partagèrent même avec les autres personnes de la cabine et ils riaient joyeusement.

Pendant ce temps là dans la chambre de Rose, Candy était entrain d'essayer une robe verte.

- Elle est un peut petite pour moi, maintenant, mais elle devrait t'aller bien…

- Elle est superbe dit Candy en souriant. C'est la plus belle robe que j'ai jamais vue !

La robe était en guipure au dessus et en satin du coté de la jupe qui était moulante. Il fallu raccourcir un peu et la robe était parfaite. Elle lui donna aussi des sandales vertes.

- Maintenant tes cheveux…dit Rose, tu es rousse comme moi…je vais brosser tes cheveux…

- Merci…

- J'ai toujours voulu avoir une petite sœur pour lui brosser les cheveux comme ça avant de dormir…Tu as de la chance, tu as Jack

- Oui, j'ai beaucoup de chance d'avoir mon frère…dit Candy l'air rêveur

Elle pensa à sa sœur Annie qui avait coupé les ponts avec elle ; à Tom qui était toujours heureux de la voir…à tous ses petits frères et sœurs a la Maison Pony. Jack qui l'avait tout de suite prit sous son aile protectrice instinctivement et qui l'avait sauve des griffes de Damien Leighton. Oui, lien de sang ou pas, Jack était son frère dans tous les sens qui comptaient, comme Annie, comme Tom, John et tous les petits de la maison Pony, tenue par ses deux mamans ; Melle Pony et Sœur Maria.

- Tu aimes bien mon frère, Rose ? demanda Candy de but en blanc

Rose fut prise un peu au dépourvue par la question et elle rougit.

- Je suis fiancée à Cal, Blanche…

- Je sais, mais je peux voir que tu aimes bien mon frère quand je vous vois ensemble…

- Il me fait éprouver des sentiments dont je ne soupçonnais pas l'existence dit Rose après un petit silence…mais il ne peut rien se passer entre nous. Nous ne sommes pas de la même classe… et je dois épouser Cal, sinon ma famille sera ruinée…

- Oh… je comprends, mais pourquoi est-ce que c'est ton devoir de sauver ta famille en épousant un homme que tu n'aimes pas… ?

- Blanche, le monde des riches est un monde très différent, on fait parfois des sacrifices énormes, rien que pour maintenir les apparences…

- Tu vas passer alors le reste de ta vie à être malheureuse pour que ta famille paraisse heureuse et riches, mais ça serait vivre dans le mensonge pour le reste de ta vie…

- Je sais, je me sens comme une prisonnière, j'ai envie de hurler, mais je dois le faire pour ma famille, Blanche… bon assez, maintenant. J'ai envie d'une cigarette….

- C'est pas bon les cigarettes…

- Pour les femmes ?

- Pour tout le monde

- Je sais, je le fais pour énerver ma mère

- Tu peux énerver ta mère en ne mettant pas ta vie en danger…

- Tu as raison, pour toi, je ne fumerais pas ce soir…

Les deux jeunes filles parlèrent jusqu'à ce qu'a l'heure du dîner. Les bonnes avaient arrangé les cheveux de Candy en de belles boucles rousses qui tombaient sur ses épaules, et Rose portait une robe mauve et elle avait un beau chignon.

- Tu es prête à affronter la haute société ? Dit Rose

- Oui, allons-y dit Candy en riant

Elles descendirent les escaliers et elles trouvèrent leurs cavaliers au pied des escaliers qui les attendaient en souriant. Candy eut l'impression d'être une princesse comme a son premier bal, comme avec Anthony…Mais c'était Terrence qui l'attendait au bas de l'escalier, il était tout aussi élégant, il était irrésistible, avec ses beaux yeux bleus et ses longs cheveux bruns. Jack ressemblait a un prince. Elles arrivèrent au bas de l'escalier et les deux messieurs, baisèrent leurs mains. Et ils marchèrent tous dans la grande luxueuse salle à manger de la première classe. Tout le monde était bien habillé. Rose et Terrence était entrain de leur murmurer les potins du moment dans la haute société. Terrence tenait Candy par le bras. Une jeune fille, que Candy reconnut comme celle sur qui elle avait lancé la petite boule de papier, s'approcha d'eux.

- Terrence dit-elle en souriant, oh tu es accompagnée ce soir…qui est-ce ? Je ne l'ai jamais vu ici...

- Blanche Dawson, dit Candy, je suis en troisième classe…

- Oh… en troisième classe ? Mais…fit la jeune fille

- Blanche et son frère Jack, que voici, dit Rose m'ont sauvé la vie hier soir lorsque j'ai glissé accidentellement … alors ils vont dîner avec nous ce soir…

- Oh… dit la fille

- Blanche, Jack dit Terrence, je vous présente Mireille Dubois, la française la plus anglaise que je connaisse…

- Enchantée, dit Candy en souriant

- Ravi de vous connaître, dit Jack en lui baisant la main

- Enchantée, dit Mireille

Mireille eut un petit rire et elle s'éloigna. Elle voulait passer la soirée avec Terrence, mais, il n'était jamais la ou jamais disponible. Il passait son temps avec les filles de la troisième classe ! Alors qu'elle était là !

Le moment de se mettre a table arriva. Candy était à coté de son frère Jack. Ils étaient tous a la table du capitaine. Les autres gens a table les prenaient pour l'un des leurs. Mais Mme Dewitt-Bukater, la mère de Rose, se fit un plaisir de laisser savoir a tout le monde que Jack et Candy venaient de la troisième classe.

- Comment sont les cabines de la troisième classe Monsieur Dawson ? Demanda Mme Dewitt-Bukater

- Mieux que je ne le pensais, dit Jack en souriant, il y a moins de rats…

Tout le monde pouffa doucement.

- On dit qu'il n'y a pas assez de lit, qu'il faut s'entasser, dit Cal le fiancé de rose, comment vous faites avec votre petite sœur ?

- Elle dort dans mes bras, comme d'habitude, dit Jack

- Mais comment vous êtes vous retrouvé en Angleterre ? Demanda Mme Dewitt-Bukater

- Ma soeur Blanche que vous voyez a été kidnappé et vendue ici en Angleterre a une famille de riche. Je suis venu à sa recherche, je l'ai retrouvé et je la ramène avec moi en Amérique

- Et la famille qui l'a acheté ? Demanda une dame

- L'esclavage n'existe plus madame, dit Terrence, on n'a pas le droit de vendre des êtres humains. C'est une chose qui n'aurait jamais du se faire… Vous auriez du allez vous plaindre à la police…

- Ça aurait été leur parole contre la notre, dit Candy, personne n'allait croire deux pauvres gosses américains sans le sou et sans domicile fixe…

- Il y a une famille, la famille Leighton qui avait achetée une jeune fille et l'employait comme domestique, elle s'est enfuie en volant de l'argent après avoir attaqué Damien avec son petit ami…dit Mireille Dubois

- Une famille qui achète des domestiques comme du bétail n'est pas très recommandable, ma chère Mireille, dit Terrence, il ne faut croire tout ce qu'on raconte…

- Comment pouvez-vous savoir ? Demanda Mireille

- J'ai appris de source sure que Damien voulait utiliser la jeune fille comme bonne à tout faire dans tous les sens du mot, et son ami l'a sauvé d'un abus…

Jack et Candy regardèrent Terrence avec des yeux reconnaissants. Candy sentit son fondre…

- Les bonnes sont des personnes comme tout le monde, avec des droits, les maîtres n'ont pas le droit de leur faire faire ce qu'ils veulent dit Rose…

- Comment avez-vous payer votre place sur le RMS Titanic, monsieur Dawson ? Demanda la mère de Rose

- J'ai gagné le billet dans une partie de poker…tout l'argent que ma soeur et moi avions gagné nous avions du nous procurer des documents pour voyager…fit Jack

- Vous êtes la jeune fille qui me posait des questions sur le bateau ? fit le capitaine en parlant à Candy…

- Oui, dit Candy

- Elle avait lu un livre qui parlait d'un bateau très grand appelé le Titan que l'on disait insubmersible, qui n'avait pas assez de canots de sauvetage. Il alla vers les eaux glaciales et heurta un iceberg et coula en faisant 2000 morts…dit le capitaine

- Un iceberg ? Dit la comtesse

- C'est de la fiction, dit Monsieur Ismay, ce bateau est insubmersible…

- Mais, rien n'est insubmersible Monsieur, dit Candy, il faut prévoir des canots de sauvetage pour tout le monde…qu'allez vous faire si nous heurtons un iceberg ?

- Le Titanic est insubmersible, dit M. Ismay

- Je trouve seulement qu'il est très vaniteux de votre part de donner un nom comme le « Titanic » qui a un rapport avec les dieux grec et dire qu'il est insubmersible…regardez dans la bible, le roi de Babylone, Nabuchodonosor qui s'était dit plus grand que Dieu… Dieu la transformée en bête pour le punir…

- Voulez-vous dire, que Dieu va nous punir en faisant couler le Titanic ? Demande un Monsieur appelé Andrews…

- Non, je veux simplement dire qu'en disant que le bateau est insubmersible, vous l'égaler un peu a Dieu qui est invulnérable… ça n'est pas une bonne chose…

- Qu'est-ce qu'une petite fille pauvre peut bien connaître, dit Cal…

- Je ne prétends pas tout connaître mais j'essaye de dire ce que je pense…

- Voila donc le problème, dit Cal vous pensez trop !

- Ma soeur a le droit de dire ce qu'elle pense, dit Jack, j'aime sa façon de raisonner…

- J'espère que sa théorie est erronée dit Terrence, car je n'aimerai pas que nous heurtions un iceberg, car il n'y a pas assez de canot de sauvetage…

- Même si nous heurtions un iceberg dit Mireille, le Titanic est insubmersible…on ne devrait même pas avoir de canots de sauvetage…

Candy n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Ces gens étaient d'une ignorance ! Mais elle décida de ne plus en parler.

- De quoi vivez-vous avec votre soeur, Monsieur Dawson ? Demanda la comtesse

- Au jour le jour dit Jack, il faut prendre la vie comme elle va. Ma soeur et moi, n'avons aucune idée ou nous allons aller en arrivant en Amérique, mais on ne se soucie guère. Si Dieu nourrit les oiseaux du ciel qui ne sème ni ne moissonne, a plus forte raison il s'occupera des être qu'il a créée a son image…Je profite de la vie et de ce qu'elle me donne. Je n'aurai jamais pensé que je serai entrain de manger avec ma soeur à la table du capitaine du RMS Titanic !

- Alors buvons à la vie dit Rose ne souriant…

- A LA VIE !!! Dit tout le monde en levant son verre en souriant

Le dîner continua dans cette belle atmosphère. Tout le monde était plus ou moins heureux et insouciant. Candy regarda Terrence qui lui fit un clin d'oeil, elle se sentit rougir un peu. L'Amérique avec Anthony semblait si loin… Elle était sur le plus grand paquebot du monde et elle avait un bel aristocrate qui aimait être en sa compagnie et qui se fichait si elle était riche ou pas, comme Anthony… Mais Anthony n'était pas là, elle était avec Terrence…et son coeur battait à la chamade.

_Wise men say only fools rush in  
But I can't help falling in love with you  
shall I stay?  
Would it be a sin?  
If I can't help falling in love with you?_

_Like a river flows surely to the sea  
Darling so it goes  
Some things are meant to be  
Take my hand, take my whole life too  
For I can't help falling in love with you_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Un amour ****infini****…**_

**_Par Mallory Quinn_**

**_Chapitre 4_**

_**"Iceberg à ****bâbord**** ! »**_

Le dîner se termina et tout le monde se leva, les hommes allèrent parler politiques et la plupart des dames allèrent dans leur cabine. Terrence fut entraîné par Mireille Dubois. Jack prit Candy par le bras et salua Rose en prenant sa main en lui glissant un billet doux.

- Tu lui as donné le mot ? Demanda Candy qui avait vu le geste

- Oui…

- Jack, elle est fiancée a un autre homme, très très riche….

- Mais je ne peux pas me passer d'elle…je crois que j'en suis amoureux

- Déjà ? Dit Candy

- Oui et toi tu as un faible pour ton bel aristocrate, non ?

- Terrence… dit Candy d'un ton rêveur, c'est vrai qu'il me fait penser et rêver…mais. Nous ne sommes pas du même monde, Jack. Nous travaillons pour des gens comme eux…

- Nous ne devons pas laisser les lignes tracées par les hommes, nous empêcher d'éprouver nos sentiments pour les personnes que nous aimons…

- Elle doit se marier, Jack…et je suis sure que Terrence doit avoir une riche fiancée que ses parents ont gardée pour lui…

- Ne penses pas a ça, Blanche, pense au présent ; pour le moment, tu as toute l'attention de Terrence Grandchester, fils du Duke de Grandchester ; oublies que tu es une bonne, soit seulement une jeune fille du monde… je te vois tout a l'heure…Je vais voir si Rose va venir me rejoindre

- Oh, elle sera là, dit Candy, elle a un faible pour toi…bonne chance…

Candy sortit et elle alla sur le pont du bateau et elle pensait à ce que Jack lui avait dit…Elle était sur le paquebot le plus grand et le plus luxueux au monde et un beau jeune homme la trouvait intéressante. Il était si plein de vie et si joyeux. Il voyageait seul et surtout, il se fichait qu'elle était une bonne et il n'avait pas trahi sa confidence a table quand le sujet de Damien Leighton fut abordé, au contraire il l'avait défendu avec véhémence, même si personne ne le savait, seulement lui, Jack et elle.

- Blanche Neige…dit une voix, tu es partie sans m'attendre…

- T'attendre ? Dit Candy, tu étais plutôt occupé avec ta petite française…Terrence

- Mais il n'y a qu'une fille qui m'intéresse, et c'est toi…

- Je suis une domestique fugitive, je n'ai pas de parents, je ne les ai jamais connu, je n'ai que Jack, mon frère et nous n'avons pas de toit pour dormir une fois en Amérique…

- Je me fiche de tout ça, tout ce que je sais, c'est, j'aime être en ta présence Blanche-Neige …

- Tu es le fils d'un Duc, je ne m'y connais peut être pas en hiérarchie sociale, mais je sais que c'est un rang très élevé, tu ne peux pas être avec une domestique…

- Et bien moi, Terrence Grandchester, l'héritier du Duc de Grandchester, affirme que j'aime être en présence de Blanche Neige Dawson que voici…

Candy le regarda et elle ne pu s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Il y avait de la musique qui se jouait pas l'orchestre à l'intérieur. Une valse…

- Princesse Blanche-Neige, voulez-vous m'accorder l'honneur de danser cette valse avec moi ? Dit Terrence en faisant une révérence

- Avec plaisir mon cher prince, dit-elle en souriant

Elle avait déjà dansé avec Anthony et elle était aux anges, mais danser avec Terrence sur le RMS Titanic, le paquebot le plus beau et le plus luxueux du monde, elle avait l'impression d'être sur un nuage. Elle avait oublié le reste du monde et elle voulait danser jusqu'à la fin des temps. Etait-ce la musique, était-ce la danse ou était-ce le fait d'être dans les bras de Terrence et de sentir la bonne odeur des son eau de Cologne ? Elle l'aimait l'odeur de son eau de Cologne, c'était grisant…et la chaleur que dégageait son corps contre le sien… elle avait les yeux fermés quand elle sentit quelque chose de mouillée contre ses lèvres et sa langue, le goût était bizarre, mais la sensation était délicieuse. Elle était tellement surprise ; elle eut l'impression d'avoir été jetée au fond de l'eau sans crier gare et qu'elle devait retourner a la surface, coûte que coûte….Terrence était entrain de l'embrasser, sur la bouche avec sa langue !!! De quel droit ? Elle repensa a Damien Leighton qui avait essaye de se forcer sur elle et l'embrasser de force et elle devint hystérique. Elle le repoussa de toutes ses forces et le gifla !

- Comment oses-tu ? Dit-elle avec des larmes aux yeux

- Mais dit Terrence, surpris, je….

- Je te croyais différent ! Tu es comme Damien Leighton, tu prends les bonnes pour vos filles de joies personnelles !

- Mais Blanche…

- Je ne suis peut être qu'une domestique, mais je respecte mon corps, je ne me donne pas au premier venu !

- J'espère bien ! dit Terrence avec un sourire moqueur

- Tu trouves ça drôle ? dit-elle surprise

- Blanche-Neige…je ne veux pas m'amuser avec toi…

- Mais pourquoi m'as-tu embrassé ? Je suis habituée a obéir au ordres mais pas a ça… ne t'approches plus jamais de moi…dit-elle en courant affolée

- Blanche…attend ! Dit-il en courant après elle

Elle courut tant bien que mal avec ses sandales a talons que Rose lui avait prêtées. Elle rencontra Jack qui marchait avec Rose.

- Blanche, que se passe-t-il ?

- Jack ! Dit-elle en se jetant dans ses bras

- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-il à Terrence, que lui as-tu fait ?!

- Rien, nous ne faisions que danser… dit Terrence

- Vraiment ? Pourquoi a-t-elle l'air terrorisée ?

- Jack, allons-nous en, dit Candy…

- Ne t'approches plus d'elle ou tu auras a faire a moi ! Bonne nuit Rose…dit Jack

- Bonne nuit Jack dit Rose, aurevoir Blanche….

- Blanche… dit Terrence impuissant

Mais Jack l'avait amenée au loin et ils retournèrent dans les quartiers de la 3ème classe. Rose regarda Terrence…

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

- Rien…

- Terrence…

- Je l'ai embrassé…

- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

- Elle était tellement belle…elle l'a très mal pris…

- Terrence, elle est très jeune…

- Et elle m'a raconté l'incident avec Damien Leighton…

- C'était elle la bonne que Damien Leighton voulait abuser ? Fit Rose surprise, et Jack l'a sauvé, c'était pas son ami, comme le disait l'histoire mais son frère…

- Oui… et je n'ai fait que réveiller de mauvais souvenirs, je croyais qu'on allait bien, on dansait, elle semblait heureuse….

- Oh Terrence…

- Je ne voulais pas la mettre mal à l'aise…elle était tellement belle

- Rentrons, tu la verras demain matin quand elle sera calmée…

- Tu sais, je les envie…ils n'ont pas un rond, mais ils sont si heureux

- Moi aussi. Regarde-nous, deux membres de première classe qui ne peuvent pas se passer de deux personnes de la troisième classe, l'argent n'achète pas tout…

- Sans blague…

Dans leur cabine, Candy s'était changée et elle était couchée dans les bras de Jack.

- Calme-toi, Blanche, dit Jack qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

- Il a mit sa langue dans ma bouche…

- Sa langue dans ta bouche ? Il t'a embrassé ?

- Oui….

- Et tu as eu peur ?

- J'ai pensé à Damien Leighton…

- Je suis désolé, ça dû être effrayant…

- Il n'est pas méchant Terrence…

- Tu l'aimes bien ?

- Mais c'est le fils d'un duc, je suis une bonne, il ne pourra jamais rien se passer entre nous…

- Tu ne dois pas penser comme ça. Tu dois vivre le moment présent… sur ce bateau, il y a la hiérarchie, bien sur, mais a part ça, il n'y a que vous qui êtes maître de votre destin…Vous n'aurez peut être que ce temps sur le Titanic, profite de sa présence au maximum…tu peux rêver sur le bateau et quand on sera en Amérique, on reviendra sur terre, pour le moment on peut toujours rêver un peu….

- Tu vas en profiter avec Rose…

- Je l'aime tellement et si elle me donne une chance, je ne vais pas la laisser passer…comment était le baiser ?

- C'était très grisant j'avais l'impression de tourbillonner…c'était magnifique…

- Il est un gentleman, il ne ferait rien que tu ne veuilles faire. Sinon, il t'aurait déjà fait chanter sur l'affaire Damien Leighton…

- Je n'arrête pas de penser a lui…c'est bizarre je ne le connaissais pas hier….

- Dors Blanche, dormons, on verra demain ce qui va se passer.

Elle dormit dans les bras de Jack comme à l'accoutumé. Ces deux êtres liées par un amour fraternel hors du commun, s'étaient adoptés automatiquement, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde. Il avait senti le besoin de la protéger, elle s'était sentie en sécurité en sa présence ; frère et sœur…Il y a des gens qui sont fait pour être amoureux, il y en a qui sont faits pour être frère et sœur, et c'était le cas pour Jack et Candy…Dawson.

Le lendemain, Jack essaya de voir Rose, mais il ne pouvait pas la voir. Rose fut engueulée par son fiancé Cal, pour avoir été en compagnie de Jack toute la soirée, en troisième classe. Sa mère lui rappela sa place, qu'elle devait épouser Cal pour que leur situation financière s'améliore. Rose accablée par la culpabilité, se mit a éviter Jack. Ce dernier réussit a la voir seul a seul, mais Rose ne voulait rien entendre. Jack était très triste. Candy essayait de le consoler. Ils étaient sur le devant du bateau ; Jack aimait beaucoup cet endroit.

- Ne t'en fais pas, elle a beaucoup de poids sur elle, elle doit épouser ce mufle de Calendon Hockley pour que sa famille ne soit pas ruinée…

- Je sais… je n'ai peut être rien a lui offrir, mais je suis sure qu'elle m'aime autant que je l'aime…

Ils entendirent des pas derrière eux.

- Blanche-Neige…dit la voix de Terrence

- Terrence…dit Candy doucement

- Je peux te parler ?

Elle regarda Jack. Il approuva du regard. Il avait confiance en Terrence.

- Seulement si tu le veux Blanche…dit Jack

- D'accord… a tout à l'heure Jack, dit Candy

- A tantôt dit Jack en souriant

Elle alla marcher près de Terrence, elle avait un sac avec les habits qu'ils avaient emprunté la veille.

- Je dois remettre ces vêtements…

- Vous pouvez les garder, Mme Brown a beaucoup de costume pour son fils et cette robe est trop petite pour Rose de toute façon…

- Oh…d'accord, je vais aller les ramener dans ma cabine.

- Je viens avec toi…

- Tu n'as pas peur d'être vu en 3eme classe ?

- Je me fiche de tout ça, tu le sais…

Elle le regarda. Il ne portait pas de costume mais un pantalon, une chemise avec un pull-over. Il semblait aussi simple qu'elle mais toujours très élégant. Ils marchèrent jusqu'aux cabines de la troisième classe en prenant l'ascenseur. Le contraste avec la 1ere classe était épatant. Plusieurs passagers entassés contre une seule personne avec une suite de luxe en première classe. Candy déposa ses affaires et elle ressortit avec Terrence et ils allèrent sur le pont du bateau.

- Blanche-Neige… je voulais m'excuser pour mon comportement d'hier soir…

- Non, j'ai réagis un peu trop violemment, à cause de l'affaire Damien…

- Je sais, je suis désole, d'avoir ouvert cette blessure…Je ne voulais pas te manquer de respect ou te traiter de bonne…

- Comment voulais-tu me traiter alors ?

- Comme une fille qui me fait rêver de choses qui me font rire. Je veux être avec toi pour toujours…

- On vient de se rencontrer…

- Ça s'appelle le coup de foudre, depuis l'instant ou je t'ai vu entrain de lire ton livre …mon imagination s'est mit a travailler, je veux être avec toi

- Je suis une bonne…

- Oublies ça pour le moment, soyons un garçon et une fille, sans la hiérarchie…profitons du temps qui nous est donné sur ce bateau de luxe…

Elle réfléchit pendant un moment. Elle était sur le bateau, ensuite, elle partira à l'aventure avec Jack…pourquoi ne pas s'amuser ?

- D'accord Terrence, dit Candy en souriant, tu as raison, profitons du moment présent…

Elle pensa aux paroles de Jack et elle décida de s'amuser un peu. Terrence alla l'intérieur chercher a manger. Il amena aussi une couverture avec un panier a provisions. Il amena Candy s'asseoir vers l'avant du bateau ou se trouvait Jack en train de penser à Rose…

- Jack, dit Candy en souriant, tu viens manger avec nous ?

- D'accord… dit Jack, tu as vu Rose, Terrence ?

- Oui, elle est a l'intérieure entrain de parler ou plutôt d'écouter sa mère parler avec ses amies et elle a l'air de s'ennuyer a mourir…dit Terrence

- Donne lui du temps Jack, elle a beaucoup de responsabilités sur ses épaules…

Ils mirent la couverture parterre et ils s'assirent, ouvrirent le panier que Terrence avait apporté et ils se servirent et ils se mirent à manger.

- Alors Blanche, tu te sens mieux ? Ton livre ne t'a pas trop donné la trouille ?

- Je ne me sentirais mieux des que je serai hors de ce navire…dit Candy

- Arrêtes de t'inquiéter…dit Jack

- J'ai entendu des hommes parler ; tu sais qu'il n'y a personne de couleur a bord a cause de la publicité ? Dit Candy, ils ne voulaient que des gens de peau blanche…

- Et bien si la catastrophe arrive, la communauté de couleur sera heureuse, dit Jack

- C'est pas drôle Jack, dit Candy, il fait de plus en plus froid on se dirige vers les eaux glaciales….

- Terminons de manger et je vais te changer les idées, dit Terrence

- D'accord, dit Candy

Ils terminèrent de manger et ils allèrent se promener dans la cabine de Terrence. Jack resta dehors et au crépuscule, Rose arriva pour passer du temps avec lui. Jack était heureux. Rose l'amena dans sa cabine et Jack la dessina en costume d'Eve portant un gros diamant bleu autour du cou, « Le cœur de l'océan »….Jack et Rose étaient entrain de se découvrir…

Candy était dans la cabine de Terrence, car il commençait à faire froid. Ils parlèrent pendant des heures. Ils avaient mis de la musique classique.

- J'aime cette mélodie, dit Candy, c'est quoi ?

- « Le lac des cygnes » de Tchaïkovski dit Terrence, ça fait rêver n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui…

- Alors on peut rêver en couleur, je peux rêver que je t'épouse et que tu deviennes ma femme…et on aura deux enfants, une fille qui aura tes cheveux roux et un garçon avec mes cheveux…

- Tu veux te marier avec moi ? Dit-elle émue

- Oui, je me sens si bien avec toi, je veux rester avec toi pour toujours si tu le veux bien sur…

Pourquoi ne pas rêver en couleur, comme lui ?

- Oh oui, je le veux, je veux aussi me marier avec toi et avoir pleins de bébé avec toi, Terrence…et une grande maison blanche avec un jardin et des balançoires pour les enfants…

- On peut avoir aussi un chien ?

- Bien sur et un chat aussi et un oiseau…

Il s'approcha d'elle et ils se regardèrent intensément.

- Tu sais ce que j'ai envie de faire ? Demanda Terrence

- De mettre ta langue dans ma bouche encore ?

- C'est une façon un peu drôle de le dire, mais oui…

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends ? dit-elle dans un souffle

Il mit se pencha et prit ses lèvres très doucement d'abord, dans un baiser qui devint très très fougueux à la longue. Candy se disait qu'elle était folle de se laisser faire de se laisser embrasser comme ça par un garçon… mais après toutes les souffrances qu'elle avait vécu, être dans les bras de Terry était une brise et elle se sentait tellement bien. Le baiser lui avait fait oublier le reste du monde pour quelques instants…Ils s'arrêtèrent essoufflés.

- Je t'aime Blanche-Neige…

- Je t'aime mon prince charmant, dit-elle

Qu'avait-elle donc dit là ? Elle l'aimait ? Mais ils rêvaient en couleur, non ? oui… c'était dans le cadre du rêve en couleur…

- Et on va avoir 7 petits nains… dit-il en riant

- 7 ? Autant que tu veux ! Mon prince… dit-elle en riant

- Tu viens on va se promener dehors, car si je reste ici une minute de plus….

Candy éclata de rire. Ils sortirent de la cabine et ils se rendirent sur le pont. Ils virent Rose et Jack entrain de rire, courir et s'embrasser. Jack sourit en voyant Candy.

- Blanche ! ça va ?

- Oui, Jack et toi aussi, tu es de bien bonne humeur…Rose …comment vas-tu ? Merci pour la robe a propos…dit Candy

- De rien dit Rose en souriant et je vais a merveille…

- Je vois, dit Candy en souriant

Terrence regardait Jack et Rose et il s'approcha de Candy. Jack et Rose étaient entrain de s'embrasser.

- Ils l'ont fait… dit Terrence en murmurant…

- Fait quoi ? Dit Candy innocemment

- Tu sais…, non…. ?

- Non, je ne sais pas….

- Ce que Damien voulait que tu fasses avec lui…

- Oh…oh ! Tu crois ? Comment tu le sais ?

- Ils sont trop contents…

- Ils ne peuvent pas être contents ?

- Crois-moi je sais de quoi je parle…

- Oh… tu sais, tu l'as déjà fait alors…bien sur, avec des bonnes comme moi…

- Pas comme toi, elles étaient prêtes à le faire… je ne forcerai jamais une fille, bonne ou pas à le faire…

- C'est bon à savoir…dit Candy en souriant, tu crois vraiment qu'ils ont…

- Oui…Rose n'était pas coiffée comme ça…

- Oh… dit Candy en rougissant

- Tu es tellement mignonne Blanche-Neige….dit-il en s'approchant

- Pas en public, dit Candy gênée

- Tu es tellement prude….

- Il fait très froid, nous approchons les eaux glaciales dit Candy pour changer de sujet…

- Oui, dit Terrence

- Là ou il y a beaucoup de iceberg….oh mon Dieu, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment…

- Blanche-Neige, nous allons voir les icebergs flotter sur l'eau, tout ira bi…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase le bateau bougea brusquement en essayant d'éviter….un iceberg, mais trop tard !!! L'impact était fait… et on en sentit la secousse dans tout le bateau…Candy trébucha et Terrence la rattrapa.

- Terrence, dit Candy, dis-moi s'il te plait que nous n'avons pas heurter un iceberg…

Mais les morceaux de glace de l'iceberg tombèrent sur le pont du bateau pendant que la coque se déchirait….

- Tu ne dis rien, j'ai raison n'est-ce pas ? dit Candy inquiète…

- Blanche…

Jack et Rose arrivèrent en courant…

- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Jack

- Nous avons heurté un iceberg dit Terrence…

- Comme dans mon livre…dit Candy tristement, nous allons couler Jack…

- Ne sautons pas aux conclusions, dit Jack

- Renseignons-nous, dit Rose en courant vers les matelots et le capitaine.

Les autres la suivirent.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Rose….

- Nous avons heurté un iceberg, dit le capitaine Smith

- Alors…que va-t-il se passer ? Demanda Rose inquiète

- Nous allons couler… dans une heure ou deux…dit le capitaine tristement…

- Oh mon Dieu ! Cria Candy

Le capitaine la regarda, il la reconnut.

- J'ai peur que c'est vous qui aviez raison, ma petite demoiselle, j'aurai du vous écouter…

- Capitaine, dit Candy, j'aurai tellement voulu avoir tort…

- Allez vous apprêter, nous allons couler…dit le capitaine

- Mais il n'y a que 20 canots de sauvetages, dit Rose et nous avons plus de 2000 passagers !

Candy eut l'impression d'être dans un cauchemar ou elle essayait de se réveiller et n'y parvenait pas.

- Nous devons aller avertir ma mère et Cal, dit Rose

- Nous devons aller avertir Fabrizio et les autres en bas, dit Candy

- Oui, dit Jack vas-y avec Terrence, je vais avec Rose prévenir sa mère et les autres…

Jack et Rose allèrent dans la cabine prévenir Mme Dewitt-Bukater, mais ils tombèrent dans un traquenard. Le fiancée de Rose Cal s'est arrange pour mettre le diamant bleu dans la poche de la veste de Jack qui fut donc arrêté et amener en détention….Rose se rendit a peine compte de ce qui se passait.

Candy descendit pour prévenir les autres au sous-sol avec Terrence, mais les grilles du sous-sol étaient fermées et les gens ne pouvaient pas sortir…

- Mais demanda Candy, qui a bien pu fermer les grilles alors qu'il faut sortir du bateau… ?

- Blanche, il n'y a pas assez de canots de sauvetage, alors ils ont enfermés les pauvres pour qu'il ne puissent pas sortir et se sauver…fit Terrence amer

- Alors, si je dormais, au lieu d'être avec toi, je serai enfermée aussi dit-elle les larmes aux yeux

Terrence ne répondit pas et la serra dans ses bras.

- Terrence, tout le monde a le droit a la vie, nous devons trouver quelque chose pour ouvrit la grille…

- D'accord, mais quoi… ?

- Je ne sais pas, n'importe quoi…

Ils remontèrent sur le pont et demandèrent de l'aide mais personne ne les écoutaient ou voulaient les aider. C'était la panique a bord, les passagers de première classe étaient entrain d'embarquer dans les canots de sauvetages et certains n'avaient pas plus de 12 passagers… Candy vit Rose qui allaient embarquer dans une barque avec sa mère, sans Jack.

- Rose ! Dit Candy ou est Jack ?

- Blanche, dit Rose désolée…

- Ce voyou a été prit la main dans le sac avec un diamant de grande valeur dit Cal…

- Jack n'est pas un voleur ! Dit Candy, ou est-il ?

- En détention…dit Cal

- Quoi, il a été arrêté alors que le bateau coule… ? Vous êtes débile ou quoi ? Dit Candy en colère, Rose…

- Rose a comprit que votre frère n'est qu'un vulgaire voleur…

- Rose, Jack n'est pas un voleur… dit Candy d'un ton suppliant

- Rose tu dois monter sur dans le canot, il y a une place pour toi…dit Cal

- Monte Rose, dit sa mère…

Rose regarda Candy et son air suppliant et sa mère et l'air moqueur de Cal, elle comprit que Jack a été piégé et qu'il était innocent.

- Non ! dit Rose finalement, je dois voir Jack…

Elle prit Candy par la main et elle s'en alla suivit de Terrence

- Rose ! dit sa mère

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle trouve a ce dessinateur sans le sous ? demanda Cal…

Rose et Candy se renseignèrent auprès de M. Andrews et ils purent trouver la cabine ou Jack était détenu, l'eau glacial commençait a remplir la cabine…

- Jack dit Rose en l'embrassant, pardon, pardonnes-moi mon amour

- Ça va Rose, dit Jack

- Jack ! Dit Candy en le serrant aussi contre lui, tu es en menottes…

- Et la salle se remplit d'eau, dit Terrence…

- Terrence, les gens de première classe s'en vont, vas-y dit Candy

- Il n'est pas question que je te laisse, Blanche-Neige… je reviens

Il sortit et il revint avec une hache et il pu couper les menottes de Jack et ils se précipitèrent tous les 4 dans l'eau glaciale pour monter sur le pont.

- Terrence, allons avec la hache pour essayer d'ouvrit la grille de la troisième classe

- D'accord dit Terrence, bonne idée…

- Je vais essayer d'aller voir si on trouve des canots, dit Rose, venez nous rejoindre sur le pont…

- D'accord dit Candy en courant avec Terrence.

Candy et Terrence coururent jusqu'à la troisième classe et ils durent se battre avec des gardiens pour ouvrir la grille

- Elle doit rester fermer dit un employé

- On coule, dit Candy, vous ne pouvez pas laisser tous ces gens mourir… !

- Vous ne réfléchissez pas, les riches sont entrain de quitter le bateau, vous allez vous noyez avec tous ces gens !!!!

Terrence donna un coup de point a l'employé et Candy donna un grand coup de hache deux fois et la grille s'ouvrit et le monde se précipita pour sortir et se sauver… Candy se sentit mieux, mais l'eau continuait a remplir le bateau, ils devaient se rendre sur le pont. Ils rencontrèrent un vieux couple, les Strauss. Ils regardèrent Candy et Terrence si jeune avec toute leur vie devant eux, ils arrivèrent devant les canots. Le vieux couple se regarda et l'homme dit à Candy et Terry

- Prenez notre place, nous sommes vieux…

- Mais…, dit Terrence

- Vous devez vivre, vous êtes plus jeune que nous…nous avons déjà vécus….

Ils partirent dans leur cabine pour couler avec le navire. Candy et Terry se regardèrent, où était Jack… Elle le vit avec Cal et Rose qui était dans une barque… Cette dernière sauta de la barque et revint sur le bateau…

- Mon Dieu Rose ! dit Candy

- Elle ne veut vraiment pas le laisser… dit Terrence

- Elle l'aime vraiment beaucoup… comme je t'aime dit-elle les larmes aux yeux

- Je t'aime aussi Blanche…, dit Terrence

Elle regardait les gens il y avait une pauvre femme avec ses deux enfants. Candy ne pouvait pas sauver tout le monde mais elle pouvait sauver cette femme et ses enfants…alors…

- Terrence, je veux laisser notre place à la femme là et ses enfants…

Il la regarda. Au moment ou tout monde criait « sauve qui peut ! » Elle pensait aux autres…

- D'accord, dit Terrence, on trouvera bien de quoi survivre…

- Tu peux y aller Terrence, je ne serai pas une grande perte…

- Tu peux me laisser décider si tu es une perte ou pas… je ne vais pas te lâcher Blanche….

- Terrence…. Je dois trouver Jack…

- Viens vite alors…

Ils allèrent à la recherche de Jack. Pendant ce temps, la panique continuait, beaucoup de passagers tombèrent par dessus bord. Fabrizio en faisait parti et une cheminée tomba sur lui… L'orchestre continuait à jouer de la musique classique. Candy trouva Jack qui avait échapper a la mort, Cal leur tirait dessus…il était sûrement devenu fou…

- Jack dit Candy en se serrant contre lui

- Blanche, tu n'es pas partie ?

- J'ai donné ma place a une femme et des enfants….

- Oh Blanche ! Dit Jack, le bateau va se casser en deux nous devons nous rendre a l'arrière…tu sais ou est Fabrizio ?

- Non, dit Candy…mais Terrence et moi avons ouvert la grille de la troisième classe…

- Bien, dit Jack, j'espère qu'il va bien. Allons-y il ne reste pas beaucoup de temps !

- D'accord….dit Candy, Terrence…

Il lui prit la main.

- Allons-y ! Dit-il

- Attends, dit Rose, tu n'as pas de gilet de sauvetage, et tu tremble de froid, prend la veste de Cal…

- Mais toi…. ?

- Je vais bien dit Rose…

Candy enfila le manteau de Cal et ils se rendirent a l'arrière du bateau pour attendre que le bateau se fende en deux. Ils allèrent tous les 4 de l'autre cote de la rambarde et ils s'y accrochèrent. Terrence tenait Candy par la taille.

- Terrence, dit Candy, si on ne s'en sort pas, sache que je t'aime de tout mon coeur…

- Je t'aime aussi Blanche-Neige et je veux toujours t'épouser même si on ne s'en sort pas, et nous allons avoir nos 7 petits nains…dit Terrence

Il prit ses lèvres et il l'embrassa passionnément. Elle n'avait plus honte, elle s'en fichait, c'était peut être la dernière fois qu'ils s'embrassaient. Le bateau se coupa en deux et la poupe se leva a la verticale, se mit a se remplir d'eau. Beaucoup de gens tombèrent Terrence et Candy tenaient la rambarde et se tenaient aussi. La poupe se remplit d'eau et se mit aussi a s'enfoncer dans la l'océan.

- Terrence, dit Candy…embrasse-moi…

Il l'embrassa pendant que la poupe descendait dans l'océan glacial, très très brutalement. L'impact était si fort que Rose et Jack se lâchèrent et Candy et Terrence aussi…malgré leurs efforts de rester ensemble.


	5. Chapter 5

**Un amour infini…**

**Chapitre 5**

**"Mélancolie… »**

L'eau de l'océan était glaciale. Le dernier morceau du Titanic s'enfonçait à jamais au fond des eaux, avec certains de ses passagers restés à l'intérieur et le Capitaine Smith, qui coula avec son navire. Les gens qui essayaient de flotter sur l'eau, criaient à l'horreur à cause de l'eau glaciale qui donnait l'impression que l'on recevait des morceaux de couteaux glacés dans tout son corps.

Candy avait perdu Terrence, pendant l'impact avec l'eau, elle était entrain de l'embrasser ; elle était heureuse de savoir que c'était la dernière bonne chose qu'elle aurait ressentie, si elle mourrait dans ses eaux ce soir là. Elle essayait de flotter mais l'eau était tellement glaciale. Elle criait le nom de Terrence de toutes ses forces, mais tout le monde était entrain de crier et personne ne s'entendait… Elle retrouva Jack par hasard avec Rose. Jack trouva un morceau d'armoire qui flottait et Rose y monta avec Candy.

- Mais Jack, dit Candy…tu vas être frigorifié…

- Ça va…, aller dit-il en tremblant, les autres vont venir nous chercher, vous aller voir…

- Oh Jack, dit Candy en pleurant…

- Terrence ? Demanda Jack

- Je l'ai perdu, dit Candy en pleurant, je ne sais pas où il est et il fait trop noir….il y a trop de monde…

- On va le trouver dit Rose, courage….

- Je l'espère…je l'aime tellement, dit Candy en tremblant…Jack, tu ne veux pas essayer de monter avec nous ?

- Non, ça va couler… mais ça ira…, dit Jack

- Non, dit Candy en pleurant, tout va mal…

Les cris des autres passagers se faisaient de moins en moins entendre, signe qu'ils étaient entrain de mourir, un par un…mais c'était comme si les cris de ceux qui mourraient continuaient… Candy n'en pouvait plus, elle commençait à s'endormir…et Rose aussi, Jack avait les yeux fermés.

Candy se sentait bien au chaud, elle était avec Terrence, ils allaient se marier et ils étaient heureux. Elle était dans ses bras et elle était en sécurité, elle était bien au chaud. Il l'embrassait et ils étaient heureux.

Candy se réveilla dans un lit d'hôpital, elle se sentait toujours mal, mais elle n'avait plus froid. Mais elle ne voulait pas ouvrir ses yeux, elle voulait rester avec Terrence. Elle ouvrit les yeux à contre cœur… tout était blanc…Ou était-elle ?

- Terrence ? Jack ? Demanda-t-elle faiblement

Une dame s'approcha d'elle.

- Oh vous êtes réveillée… Docteur, venez vite !

Un docteur accourut pour l'examiner. On l'observa pendant un moment. Ensuite on lui amena à manger.

- Ou est Jack ? Demanda-t-elle, pourquoi ne vient-il pas me voir ?

- Jack ? Demanda l'infirmière

- Mon frère… Jack Dawson…

- Attendez ici, je vais me renseigner, dit l'infirmière

L'infirmière partit pendant un temps qui sembla interminable pour Candy. Elle revint avec une jeune fille aux cheveux roux comme elle.

- Votre sœur est ici, dit l'infirmière

- Blanche ? Dit la jeune fille

- Rose ? Fit Candy doucement

- Blanche !!! Oh mon Dieu tu vas bien, Dieu merci !

Elle courut la serrer dans ses bras, elles pleuraient de joie toutes les deux.

- Rose, je suis tellement heureuse de te voir, dit Candy, où est Jack ? Et Terrence ?

Rose ne répondit pas tout de suite. Des larmes se mirent à venir et coulaient sur ses joues. Candy la regarda sans comprendre. Que se passait-il ?

- Rose, Jack et Terrence vont bien n'est-ce pas ? Dis-moi que Jack va venir me voir dans une minute…

- Je suis désolée Blanche…

- Non….

- Jack est mort quelques minutes avant que nous soyons repêchées…et Terrence…

- NON !!!!!!!!!NONNN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Cria Candy hystérique, NONNNNNNNN !!! JE VEUX VOIR JACK !!!! ET TERRENCE !!!! NON MON DIEU NON !!!!!!!!!!! JACK !!! TERRENCE

- Blanche calmes-toi, dit Rose en pleurant

- Et Fabrizio ?

- Je ne l'ai pas vu non plus…

- NON !!!! Oh mon Dieu Non !!!!! Pourquoi ???

- Blanche, calme toi….

Mais Candy continuait à pleurer et à crier plus fort. Les infirmières durent lui donner un sédatif pour la calmer et elle s'endormit avec des larmes aux yeux. Elle dormit pendant plusieurs heures. Quand elle se réveilla, elle trouva Rose à son chevet…. Elle se rappela de ce qui s'était passé et elle se mit à pleurer encore.

- Rose….

- La vie continue, Blanche

- J'aurai voulu mourir avec lui…tu sais si Fabrizio est vivant ?

- Je crois qu'il est mort aussi…

- Non !!!! Pourquoi sommes-nous vivantes ? Pourquoi Dieu ne nous a pas fait aussi mourir avec eux ? Pourquoi ??!!!! Terrence, Jack, Fabrizio… que vais-je devenir ?

- Tu vas venir vivre avec moi, tu es ma petite sœur…Blanche…

- Oh Rose…nous sommes en Amérique, je vais retourner dans l'orphelinat ou j'ai passé une grande partie de ma vie…

- Tu peux rester avec moi …

- Rose, je peux te le dire maintenant… Je m'appelle Candice pas Blanche…j'ai changé de nom sur le bateau à cause de l'incident avec Damien Leighton…Je travaillais pour une famille à Lakewood…

- Tu n'as pas besoin de retourner là-bas…

- Je voulais aller voir mes amis, les cousins de mes patrons leur dire que je vais bien…

On entendit du bruit, de jeunes gens qui parlaient fort. Ils entrèrent brusquement dans la chambre.

- Candy !!!! Dit la voix d'un des garçons…

- Anthony !!!! Dit Candy surprise

- Oh Candy, dit Anthony en la prenant dans ses bras, Dieu soit loué, tu vas bien !!!

- Candy, dit une autre voix

- C'est bon de te voir, dit une autre

- Alistair, Archibald ! Dit Candy en souriant et les serrant un a un dans ses bras…

- Comment vas-tu ? Dit Anthony sans la lâcher…

- Pas trop mal…, fit Candy

- Candy, on t'a finalement trouvé… on est allé te chercher au Mexique…, dit Anthony

- Au Mexique ? Mais pourquoi ? Dit Candy

- Le grand oncle William a décidé de t'adopter…tu es maintenant, Candy André…

- Candy André ? Dit Candy sans comprendre

- Oui… tu vas habiter au manoir avec nous dit Anthony, on ne se séparera plus jamais ! N'est-ce pas merveilleux ?

Candy regarda Rose qui n'avait pas dit un mot.

- Rose…,dit-elle

- William André le milliardaire ? Dit Rose, je vois que tu es en de bonnes mains…

- Rose, voici, Anthony, Alistair, et Archibald…mes…cousins maintenant ! Je vous présente Rose, elle était avec moi sur le bateau, on nous a repêchées ensemble…

- Enchantée, dit Rose en souriant

- Enchantés, dirent les garçons en souriant

- Blanche, je vais te laisser, dit Rose, on s'écrit ?

- Mais je n'ai pas ton adresse, dit Candy

- Ne t'en fais pas, je trouverais bien l'adresse des Andrés….

Elles se serrèrent dans les bras pendant longtemps.

- Courage Blanche…

- Courage Rose…

Elles pleurèrent en se tenant longuement. Et Rose s'en alla.

- Candy, dit Anthony, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle t'appelle « Blanche » ? Et c'est quoi cette couleur de cheveux ?

- C'est une longue histoire, dit Candy tristement

Elle pensait à Terrence et a Jack et elle ne pu s'empêcher de pleurer.

- Candy, dit Anthony en la prenant dans ses bras, tu as traversée une période très difficile…

- Faire naufrage sur le plus grand paquebot jamais construit, dit Alistair c'est traumatisant…

- J'ai perdu mes amis, dit Candy avec des larmes aux yeux

- Ça va aller Candy, dit Anthony, je suis là pour toi…

Monsieur Georges arriva pour les chercher, par l'ordre de l'oncle William.

- Melle Candy, Dieu soit loué vous n'avez rien ! Dit Monsieur George

- Merci, Monsieur …

- Georges…, dit-il, je suis désolé pour tout, je ne suis pas arriver à temps au Mexique pour vous intercepter, j'avais pour ordre de vous trouver et vous ramener. Vous êtes la nouvelle fille de Monsieur William et il fut très en colère de savoir que nous vous avions perdu pendant tous ces mois…

- Ce n'est rien Monsieur, dit Candy

- Oh si, c'est quelque chose, vous avez failli vous noyer dans de l'eau glaciale…

Candy eut encore des larmes aux yeux, elle pensait à ses amis, à son Terrence, son amour…

- Nous devons aller à Chicago, dit M. Georges, pour que nous puissions nous occuper de vous comme il se doit…

Candy mit la veste, le manteau que Rose lui avait donné.

- Nous avons une chambre à l'hôtel Waldorf Astoria, vous pourriez vous changer, vous laver et même faire vos cheveux…

- D'accord, dit Candy, mais j'aimerai garder mes cheveux, ils vont se décolorer tout seul à la longue de toute les façon…

Pour une raison quelque conque, elle ne voulait pas se débarrasser de l'image que Terrence avait d'elle… Anthony la prit par les épaules et ils quittèrent l'hôpital et ils se rendirent à l'hôtel où ils avaient une suite. Il y avait des bonnes qui donnèrent un bain à Candy et l'habillèrent avec une très jolie robe… Mais elle était incapable de sourire. Jack et Terrence, il y a peine quelques heures, ils étaient tous ensemble et maintenant, c'était tout, c'était fini… Les bonnes comprirent qu'elle faisait partie des naufrages du Titanic et elles ne la dérangèrent pas trop. Elles lui coiffèrent ses beaux cheveux roux en le attachant en une demie queue avec un beau ruban de la même couleur que sa belle robe verte. Elle se rendit ensuite dans la sale de séjour pour voir les autres, qui essayaient de lui raconter des histoires pour la faire rire, mais sans aucun succès. Ils allèrent manger en bas au restaurant de l'hôtel, mais tout le luxe ne fit que lui rappeler le dîner en premier classe a bord du Titanic avec Jack, Terrence… Elle essayait de ne pas pleurer, mais c'était encore trop récent dans son esprit, ça ne faisait que quelques jours, après tout.

- Candy, tu vas bien ? Demanda Anthony…

- Excuse-moi, Anthony, je vais aller faire un tour dehors, seule … s'il te plait, dit-elle en quittant la table

Elle alla dehors faire un tour sur la terrasse. Il y avait d'autres clients, de jeunes, des vieux des amoureux…. Elle pensa à Terrence, au dernier baiser avant l'impact avec l'eau glaciale. Ce baiser qui l'avait gardé au chaud, mais pourquoi Terrence n'était-il pas rester aussi au chaud comme elle ? La vie n'était pas juste ! Il était si jeune ! Personne ne méritait de mourir dans cette eau glaciale ! Mais de milliers de gens sont morts et moins de la moitié furent sauvés… Elle aurait voulu mourir avec Jack et Terrence ! Elle retourna dans sa chambre pour se coucher sur son lit et dormir. Mais elle ne faisait que pleurer, en pensant à Terrence et à Jack. Anthony la laissa seule pour qu'elle se soulage.

Le lendemain, ils devaient prendre le train pour retourner à Lakewood. Les bonnes voulaient se débarrasser de ses vêtements du bateau, mais elle refusa.

- Non, dit-elle je vais les garder en souvenir… et je vais même porter le manteau….

- Mais mademoiselle, dit la bonne on vous a acheter un très beau pardessus…

- Je veux porter mon manteau, dit Candy fermement

Elle enfila donc le manteau qui était trop grand pour elle. Elle mit ses mains dans les poches et elle sentit quelque chose, elle sortit et elle un collier avec un diamant bleu en forme de cœur….Le collier pour lequel on avait arrêté Jack… Alistair la vit avec le collier en main.

- Candy, qu'est-ce que tu as là ?

- Un collier….

- Oh… « Le cœur de l'océan »… où as-tu trouvé ça ? Ça vaut beaucoup d'argent…

- Mais ce n'est pas le vrai, dit Candy rapidement, c'est une imitation…

- Je pense bien, car sinon tu serais très très riche…La pierre vient des bijoux de la couronne de Louis XVI…

- Et ce n'est pas le vrai, dit Candy doucement, c'est un souvenir du Titanic… Allons à Lakewood…

Ils se rendirent à Lakewood et la grande tante organisa contre son gré un dîner pour accueillir Candy dans la famille. Elle invita bien sur les Legrand. Candy était resplendissante avec sa robe beige et ses cheveux qui étaient toujours roux. Daniel et Eliza boudaient. Candy avait une robe plus jolie que celle d'Eliza ; l'ancienne fille d'écurie était maintenant plus riche qu'elle et tout le monde faisait attention à ce qu'on lui disait pour ne pas lui rappeler le naufrage…Mais…

- Candy dit Eliza, c'était comment la troisième classe du fameux Titanic ? Confortable ?

- Candy comment as-tu pu trouver un place sur le RMS Titanic ? Dit Daniel…

- Eliza, Daniel, dit Anthony, c'est très impoli de parler du Titanic alors que vous savez que Candy a été traumatisée par le naufrage

- Je voulais simplement savoir si les cabines de la troisième classe étaient dignes d'une fille d'écurie, c'est tout, dit Eliza

- Eliza, dit Anthony, de milliers de gens sont morts pendant le naufrage et tout ce qui t'intéresse c'est les cabines de troisième classe ?

Eliza se sentit un peu gênée de paraître si insouciante devant Anthony.

- Tu pourrais répondre aux questions d'Eliza et Daniel, Candy, dit Mme Legrand

- Elle n'est pas obligée, dit Anthony…

- Ce n'est rien, dit Candy, je m'excuse de ne pas avoir envie de parler d'une expérience qui restera à jamais gravée dans ma mémoire…les cabines de troisième classe étaient dans la calle en dessous, c'est-à-dire que l'eau y arriva en premier après les déchirements de la coque causés par l'iceberg. Mais les gens y étaient coincés parce les autorités avaient fermé les grilles pour les empêcher de sortir et d'aller sur le pont, pour ne pas encombrer les passagers de première classe qui avaient leur cabine au dessus où l'eau n'était pas encore arrivé et qui avaient le privilège de monter dans les canots de sauvetage en premier parce qu'ils avaient plus d'argent et des cabines démesurées. Non, les passagers de troisième classe qui devaient s'entasser à 10 dans des cabine prévues pour 2, étaient condamnés à mourir noyés dans l'eau glaciale parce qu'ils étaient pauvres. Tout ça à cause de la vanité des vanités… La vanité de l'homme qui lui a fait croire qu'il avait construit un navire insubmersible…c'est pour ça qu'il n'y avait que 20 canots de sauvetages ; plus de canots auraient encombré la promenade de la première classe. Ils n'auraient pas eu assez de place pour se promener, et puis des canots de sauvetages sur un navire insubmersible, quelle idée folle ! Et bien Dieu n'aime pas les vaniteux et maintenant de milliers de gens sont morts inutilement… Tu veux savoir autre chose Eliza ? Oh, oui, Daniel, un garçon qui me protégeait et qui m'a pris sous son aile a gagné notre billet du Titanic à une partie de poker, nous avons presque raté le voyage ! Imagine un peu la chance que nous avons eu de ne pas avoir manqué ce voyage historique et inaugural…Ce voyage maudit ! J'ai perdu mes amis pendant le naufrage, j'aurai voulu aussi mourir avec eux… 1500 personnes ont péries avec le Titanic, plus de la moitié des passagers…Maintenant excusez-moi, j'ai besoin d'être seule…

Candy se leva de la table pour aller se recueillir dehors.

- Eliza, tu es satisfaite ?Dit Alistair, ça te plait de faire revivre à Candy quelque chose d'aussi horrible qui vient à peine d'arriver

- Mais…,commença Eliza

- Et tante Sarah, vous devriez enseigner à vos enfants à être un peu plus sensible à la peine et la douleur des autres, dit Archie

- Mais…, dit Mme Legrand

- Il a raison Sarah, dit La grande tante, j'ai perdu une des mes amies très chère dans ce naufrage, ce n'est pas une partie de plaisir, Daniel, Eliza vous devriez avoir honte de votre conduite…

Les enfants Legrand regardaient dans leur assiette.

- Et moi j'ai perdu plusieurs amis et associés, dit Mr Legrand, Daniel, Eliza vous allez présenter vos excuses à Candy…

- Quoi ? Dit Mme Legrand…mais

- Je suis d'accord avec votre mari, dit la grande Tante, vous devez présenter vos excuses à Candy pour votre insensibilité. Toi aussi Sarah…C'est la fille de William et vous devez la traiter comme telle…

Candy revint s'asseoir a table.

- Candy, dit Anthony, Tante Sarah, Daniel et Eliza ont quelque chose à te dire…

Ces derniers auraient préférés être fusilles sur place au lieu de présenter des excuses à Candy. Il se passa un petit temps, mais Mme Legrand commença.

- Candy, je vous présente mes excuses pour mon insensibilité…

- Candy, dit Eliza avec une petite voix, je m'excuse

- Oui, dit Daniel excuse-moi. Le naufrage devait être effrayant…

- Ça va, dit Candy sans sourire, n'en parlons plus…

Le reste du dîner se déroula bien. Candy ne souriait toujours pas. Elle était dans son coin après le dîner et Anthony essayait de lui parler.

- Ça va Candy ? Demanda-t-il

- Je vais bien…Anthony, ne t'en fais pas

- Tu voudrais aller à la maison Pony voir les tiens ?

- Oui, ça serait une bonne chose…

- Je vais t'y amener demain, ok. Maintenant essaye de ne pas être trop triste. Tu es beaucoup plus jolie lorsque tu ris que lorsque tu pleures…

Candy eut un faible sourire. Ses muscles ne voulaient pas sourire encore, la douleur était encore trop grande, et trop forte.

Elle passait ses nuits à pleurer et à rêver de Terrence. Elle se réveillait parfois en criant son nom. Anthony qui l'entendait venait dans sa chambre pour la consoler, et il se demandait qui était Terrence. Mais il ne voulait poser la question à Candy, pour ne pas la rendre triste et la bouleverser d'avantage. Candy pleurait dans ses bras et il restait avec elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rendormit.

Anthony l'amena le lendemain à la maison Pony, accompagné bien sur des ses deux inséparables cousins.

- Voir tes amis va te faire du bien Candy, dit Anthony

Ils arrivèrent à proximité et les petits amis les virent de loin et coururent vers eux.

- Candy ! C'est Candy ! Elle est de retour !

Ils lui prirent la main et l'amenèrent à l'intérieur de la maison Pony. Candy se jeta au cou de Melle Pony et Sœur Maria en pleurant.

- Candy, dit Melle Pony, comme c'est bon de te revoir

- Oui, dit Sœur Maria, comment tu vas ?

- Je vais bien, dit Candy sans sourire

Les deux dames se regardèrent. Candy ne souriait pas ? Que se passait-il.

- Candy, dit Anthony, on vient te chercher demain soir, on te laisse le temps d'être avec les tiens…

- Merci Anthony…

- Aurevoir tout le monde, dit Anthony, nous sommes désolés de ne pouvoir rester plus longtemps, on vient chercher Candy demain

Ils s'en allèrent et Candy resta avec ses deux mamans. Elle leur raconta ses aventures et ils furent tous très surpris d'apprendre qu'elle était à bord le RMS Titanic dont le monde entier parlait dans les nouvelles. Elle avait le regard triste et l'air mélancolique.

Tom passait par là et il fut surpris de trouver Candy à la Maison Pony.

- Candy !

- Tommy !! Dit-elle en courant vers lui, Oh Tommy !

Elle pleurait encore. Tom fut surprit de voir sa sœur pleurer au lieu de rire.

- Candy ? Ça va ? Dit Tom

Il la regarda sa sœur et il vit sa tristesse.

- Viens te promener avec moi Candy…, dit Tom

- D'accord, Tommy…

Ils sortirent et Tommy l'amena dans sa calèche jusqu'à chez lui. Il l'amena dans la salle de séjour.

- Tu veux boire quelque chose, Candy ?

- Non, merci…

- Je t'apporte quand même de la limonade

Il alla dans la cuisine et il ramena un plateau avec une cruche de limonade froide et des verres. Et il servit un verre à Candy et un verre pour lui…

- Vas-y petite sœur, racontes-moi ce qui ne va pas…

Candy lui raconta tout ce qui lui était arrive jusqu'au naufrage sur le Titanic.

- Je suis désolé petite sœur que tu aies eu à vivre tout cela… mais quelque chose d'autre te rend triste…

- Tommy…

- Tu dois en parler a quelqu'un… je suis là pour toi, je suis ton frère…

Candy se dit qu'elle devait en parler a quelqu'un, Rose n'était pas là, c'était la seule personne qui aurait pu la comprendre complètement.

- D'accord Tommy, sur le bateau, j'ai rencontré un jeune homme, un jeune aristocrate. Son père était duc, il était en première classe… il était très gentil, il m'a emmené dans la salle a manger de la première classe et on s'est caché sous la table. Il sortait pour me prendre à manger et on mangeait en dessous de la table…

Elle lui raconta tout ce qui s'était passé avec Terrence, même le premier baiser et la gifle, des autres baisers et des rêves qu'ils faisaient de se marier et avoir 7 nains…jusqu'au dernier baiser avant qu'ils ne se perdent dans l'eau glaciale et profonde de l'océan. Elle pleurait dans les bras de Tom en lui racontant son histoire. Il la consola du mieux qu'il pouvait.

- Candy tu dois avoir du courage. Tu crois que Terrence aurait voulu que tu pleures tout le temps ? Tu es vivante pour une raison, ce n'était pas ton heure. Tu dois vivre. Pense à toutes les personnes qui sont mortes lors du naufrage…Tu as la chance que Dieu te donne une deuxième chance, alors ne la passe pas entrain de pleurer. Tu peux te soulager, mais à un moment donné il va falloir te reprendre en mains et recommencer à sourire. Tu viens d'être adoptée par une bonne famille cette fois-ci. Tu dois vivre pour Terrence…

- Il m'a dit même si on ne s'en sortait pas, il voulait toujours m'épouser et avoir des enfants…je l'aime tellement Tommy. Je n'ai pas passé beaucoup de temps avec lui, mais c'était comme si je le connaissais depuis toujours…

- Alors cet amour doit te garder en vie. L'amour est la force la plus puissante de l'univers. L'amour nous fait vivre, l'amour nous donne de l'espoir, sans l'amour, le monde n'existerait pas. Tu as tout cet amour en toi, sers toi en comme il faut. Pour vivre et faire quelque chose de bon de ta vie, tu aimes aider les autres…tu sais ce que c'est que de frôler la mort… et la désolation. Tu ne trouves pas que la joie et les rires sont mieux…. ?

Candy sourit. Tom avait raison. Elle devait se reprendre, mais dans quelques temps.

- Je vais encore me reprendre, le temps de finir de pleurer Jack et Terrence… Merci Tom, j'avais besoin d'entendre ça….Quand es-tu devenu si sage ?

Le père de Tom arriva et il fut surpris de voir Candy et d'apprendre qu'elle était a bord le RMS Titanic.

- Candy, tu es vraiment pleine de surprises, dit le père de Tom

Elle passa du temps avec Tom et son père et ensuite elle alla à la maison Pony pour le dîner et dormir. Elle s'occupa des enfants et elle leur raconta des histoires.

Seule devant ta glace  
Tu te vois triste sans savoir pourquoi  
Et tu ferais n'importe quoi  
Pour ne pas être à ta place

Si tu t'appelles mélancolie  
Si l'amour n'est plus qu'une habitude  
Ne me raconte pas ta vie  
Je la connais, ta solitude

Si tu t'appelles mélancolie  
On est fait pour l'oublier ensemble  
Les chiens perdus, les incompris  
On les connaît, on leur ressemble

Et demain peut-être  
Puisque tout peut arriver, n'importe où  
Tu seras là, au rendez-vous  
Et je saurai te reconnaître

Je te prendrai dans mes bras

Et je ne te laisserai plus jamais partir

Nous serons ensemble toi et moi

Jusqu'à la fin des temps


	6. Chapter 6

_**Un Amour ****infini****….**_

_**Chapitre**** 6**_

**_"La vie continue…"_**

La vie continuait et Candy recommençait à sourire. Anthony était très patient avec elle. Il ne voulait pas trop, la forcer. Il l'amenait en ville et ils mangeaient au restaurant et ils revenaient tard, malgré la désapprobation de la grande tante. Mais elle était quand même sensible à la douleur et au traumatise de Candy et elle laissait Anthony s'en occuper comme il le voulait. Anthony l'amena faire une promenade à cheval. Elle était sur le même cheval que lui. Elle commençait à lui faire confiance. Les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour lui, il n'y a pas si longtemps, avant d'être envoyée au Mexique, était toujours là…il y avait eu Terrence, pour qui elle est éprouvait toujours des sentiments très forts et Jack pour qui elle éprouvait des sentiments fraternels…et maintenant Anthony était là…Anthony qui l'aimait tant. Ils arrivèrent au bord du lac et ils descendirent du cheval et ils allèrent s'asseoir au bord du lac. Candy regardait l'eau et elle pensa encore au Titanic.

- Candy…, dit Anthony, je voulais te demander quelque chose… quand je viens te consoler durant la nuit, tu appelles souvent des noms ; Jack, Terrence….

Candy se dit qu'il était temps pour elle de dire la vérité à Anthony, sur ce qui s'était passé sur le RMS Titanic et avant.

- J'ai été vendue, comme tu le sais au marchant de trafic pour enfants et vendue à une famille en Angleterre. J'étais leur bonne et je faisais le marché et j'ai rencontré Jack qui m'aidait à porter mon panier qui était très lourd. Nous sommes devenus amis. Je fut transférée au service de chambre du jeune maître de la maison, qui voulait que je sois sa bonne à tout faire dans tous les sens du mots… un jour, tout le monde était sorti et il a demandé que je reste avec lui et il a essayé de me prendre de force…. Parce qu'il croyait que j'étais avec Jack… Jack est arrivé et il m'a sauvé, nous nous sommes enfuis, et ils nous ont accusé de vol et de coups et blessures… C'est pour ça que j'ai changé la couleur de mes cheveux et mon nom, on m'appelait Blanche Dawson, j'étais la sœur de Jack…il était mon frère, Anthony. On dormait dans le même lit…parce qu'on avait pas assez d'argent pour payer une chambre avec un plus grand lit…on lavait la vaisselle en échange de nos repas… j'ai travaillé en échange de la couleur dans mes cheveux. On vivait au jour le jour…puis il a gagné ce billet pour le Titanic….Sur le bateau, j'ai rencontré un jeune aristocrate britannique, Terrence, il était gentil avec moi et il m'a amené dans la salle à manger de première classe et on s'est caché en dessous de la table…c'était très amusant. Avec Rose, ils m'ont aidé à avoir une belle robe, car nous fumes invités à la table du Capitaine pour avoir sauver Rose !

- Et tu étais très proche de ce Terrence ? Demanda Anthony blessé

- Je ne veux pas te mentir, Anthony, Terrence et moi sommes devenus très proches pendant le voyage et il était avec moi jusqu'à ce que nous tombions tous les deux dans l'eau glaciale… et nous nous sommes perdus…Il aurait pu se sauver, aller dans les canots de sauvetage, car les gens de première classe avaient la priorité, mais il a préféré rester avec moi… J'ai retrouvé Jack et Rose et j'ai perdu Terrence. Jack est mort quelques minutes avant que le seul bateau de sauvetage, qui est venu à la recherche des survivants n'arrive…

- Je suis désolée que tu aies eu à vivre tout ça, Candy. La vie continue, tu es en vie pour une raison, parce qu'il n'était pas dit que tu allais mourir sur le Titanic…Je suis là Candy, je suis là et je t'aime tellement. Laisse-moi être là pour toi, laisse-moi t'aimer…

- Oh Anthony, dit-elle en se jetant dans ses bras.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant longtemps. Elle avait besoin d'être aimée… mais elle ne voulait que son Terrence. Anthony était bon pour elle. Ils retournèrent au manoir et il cueillit des « tendre candy » pour elle, pour sa chambre. Elle continuait à faire des cauchemars sur le naufrage et Anthony était très patient. Il la consolait du mieux qu'il pouvait, même s'il savait qu'elle pleurait un autre. Mais il ne pouvait pas trop lui en vouloir d'avoir été amoureuse d'un autre garçon…les circonstances avaient fait en sorte qu'elle se retrouve sur le Titanic et qu'elle tombe amoureuse d'un jeune aristocrate qui est mort dans le naufrage…Et elle lui avait aussi dit qu'elle ne voulait pas revenir à Lakewood, elle voulait partir à l'aventure avec Jack…Oui, la vie à l'aventure semblait plus amusante que d'être la fille d'écurie des Legrand. Alistair et Archibald essayaient de lui remonter le moral. Alistair avec ses inventions qui faisait toujours rire Candy et c'était bon de la voir rire de bon cœur. Archibald essayait de lui raconter des histoires pour la faire aussi rire.

- Candy, dit Anthony, il aura une grande fête pour te présenter à la famille

- Pour me présenter ?

- Oui, les autres membres de la famille André doivent faire ta connaissance

- Oui, bien sur, c'est normal…

- Je serai avec toi, ne t'en fais pas. Tout ira bien

- Si tu es avec moi Anthony, je sais que tout ira bien…Il y a une fête foraine en ville, on pourrait y aller…

- Et la grande tante… ?

- Elle n'a pas besoin de le savoir… on va s'enfuir…

- D'accord, dit Candy….

Ils parvinrent à s'enfuir et aller en ville à la fête foraine. La grande tante apprit la nouvelle et elle se dit que Candy était une très mauvaise influence sur Anthony, mais comme elle était la fille de William et une rescapée du Titanic… mais elle avait envie de hurler

Candy et Anthony se rendirent à la fête foraine et ils s'y amusèrent comme des fous….Ils mangèrent des bonbon, de la barbe a papa des hot dogs et Anthony fut surpris de voir que l'on mangeait des hot dogs avec les doigts…

- Ça me mange avec les doigts ? Demanda-t-il surpris

- Et bien, regardez-moi ce petit bourgeois qui ne connaît pas les hots dogs, dit le vendeur en riant, et bien votre petite dame va montrer comment se mange les hots dogs !

- Oui, Anthony, dit Candy en riant, regardes-moi bien….

Anthony le regarda et l'imita et il trouva ça très bon.

- Mais c'est excellent ! Dit-il

- Mais bien sur que c'est excellent, dit Candy en riant, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que j'allais te faire manger n'importe quoi ?

- En tout cas, c'est très bon, dit Anthony, je me demande comment je n'ai jamais mangé ça auparavant

- Et bien dans ton palais, tu sors à peine et c'est pour s'occuper de tes roses… les fêtes foraines, les rodéos… tu ne connais pas…

- Rodéo ? Ça semble très intéressant…

- On peut aller en voir un si tu veux…

- Oui, je le veux, je veux te voir rire comme avant, Candy. Tous ces endroits où tu aimes aller, je veux te connaître Candy, je veux te voir rire et sourire comme avant

- Et bien toi tu me fais rire et je suis heureuse quand je suis avec toi…

- Je ne te quitterais jamais, tu vas rester avec moi, pour toujours, je vais me marier avec toi… je t'aime Candy….

- Anthony….

- Je sais tu as beaucoup aimé ce garçon sur le bateau, mais il n'est plus la, il ne reviendra plus… moi je suis là et je suis prêt à te rendre heureuse

- Mais nous ne sommes que des enfants…

- Tu as vu toi-même combien de personnes sont mortes noyées lors du naufrage du Titanic…la vie c'est rien Candy ça peut finir aujourd'hui comme ça peut finir dans 100 ans…alors il faut la vivre au jour le jour, je vais t'épouser Candy et tu seras ma femme et on sera ensemble pour l'éternité …nous aurons beaucoup d'enfants

- Anthony…je veux être avec toi, car je me sens bien aussi avec toi…tu me redonnes de goût à la vie. J'aurai voulu mourir avec mes amis sur le Titanic… mais maintenant, je suis heureuse d'être en vie… parce que je pourrai être avec toi et je vais vivre. J'ai survécue ce naufrage pour une raison… et je ne vais pas gaspiller cette vie que Dieu a bien voulu m'épargner…

Anthony la serra dans ses bras. Il savait qu'elle pensait à un autre et il voulait lui donner le temps de guérir… Candy, quand à elle, ne pensait qu'à Terrence. Anthony lui faisait du bien, avec sa présence, sa gentillesse… Elle s'amusa avec lui et ils retournèrent tard au manoir. La grande tante était furieuse. Mais Monsieur Georges était là et il lui dit que l'Oncle William, voulait que Candy soit à l'aise.

- Mais elle est une mauvaise influence sur Anthony, dit la Grande Tante

- Ils sont allés à la fête foraine….

- Tout seul, et si quelque chose leur étaient arrivés ? Dit la grande tante

- Ils vont bien… Monsieur William veut que Melle Candy soit heureuse et si c'est Monsieur Anthony qui la rend heureuse…

- Mais…

- Ce sont les ordres de Monsieur William, Madame…Elle a subit un très grand traumatise à cause du naufrage, elle a besoin de tous les rires du monde pour reprendre goût à la vie

- D'accord, dit la grande tante à contre cœur…

Lorsque Candy et Anthony arrivèrent à la maison, la grande tante fit un ultime effort pour ne pas exploser. Il serait tout de même cruel de se fâcher contre une jeune fille qui venait de vivre une expérience aussi horrible dans les eaux glaciales de l'océan. Elle n'allait pas blâmer le naufrage sur Candy tout de même et tout ça ne serait pas arriver si Mme Legrand ne l'avait pas envoyée au Mexique après l'avoir accusé de vol. En martyrisant Candy, ses neveux ont écrit à William pour lui demander une faveur d'adopter Candy… Ça ne servait à rien de porter le blâme…. Candy était là, elle était la fille adoptive de William et elle devait respecter les souhaits de William qui était après tout le chef de la famille André.

- Anthony, Candy… vous ne devez pas sortir comme ça sans rien dire à personne, la prochaine fois, demander le chauffeur il va vous amener où vous voulez… ce n'est pas prudent de se promener comme ça, dit la grande tante

- D'accord ma tante, dit Anthony, merci, ma tante…

- Oui, je m'excuse de vous avoir inquiété ma tante, dit Candy et merci pour le chauffeur….

- Bon allez vous débarbouiller et vous habiller pour le dîner, dit la grande tante

- Tout de suite, ma tante, dirent Anthony et Candy en même temps….

Ils allèrent dans leurs chambres respectives en montant les escaliers en riant et se tenant la main. Dorothée, la bonne des Legrand qui avait été assignée à Candy temporairement, l'attendait pour lui donner son bain et l'habiller avec une très jolie robe bleue…

- Merci Dorothée…, dit Candy en souriant

- Quand je pense que vous êtes partie à ma place Mademoiselle, ça aurait du être moi sur le Titanic… je suis désolée…, dit Dorothée

- Dorothée, dit Candy, je crois que tout est programmé à l'avance, je veux croire qu'il était dit que je serai envoyée au Mexique pour être vendue et aboutir en Angleterre… j'ai rencontré des gens merveilleux qui sont mort avec le naufrage. Mais je ne regrette pas de les avoir connu. Ce qui ne vous tue pas, vous rend plus fort….

- Vous êtes bonne et courageuse Mademoiselle, dit Dorothée, arrangeons vous pour le dîner…

Après le dîner, Candy était dehors avec Archibald dans le jardin entrain de prendre l'air.

- Candy, dit Archie, tu vas bien ?

- Je vais bien Archie, dit-elle en souriant

- C'est bon de te voir sourire à nouveau…

- Grâce à Anthony et vous tous…

- C'est un plaisir de t'aider Candy et je suis tellement content que tu sois en vie…si nous étions arrive un peu plus tôt…

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, tout arrive pour une raison…j'ai rencontré des gens merveilleux que j'ai perdu….

- A part Rose, dit Archie, j'ai oublié voila elle t'a envoyé une lettre que voici.

Il donna la lettre à Candy.

- Comme Anthony et toi étiez sortis toute la journée, dit Archie

- Merci Archie, dit Candy avec un beau sourire.

- Tu ne vas pas la lire ?

Candy savait que Rose allait lui parler de Terrence et elle voulait être seule pour lire sa lettre.

- Je la lirai dans ma chambre, dit-elle, merci encore Archie

Archie comprit qu'elle avait certainement des choses qu'elle partageait avec Rose…Anthony arriva avec Alistair.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as là, Candy ? Demanda Anthony

- Et bien, j'ai reçu une lettre de Rose, dit Candy

- Oh… tu es sure que tu veux la lire ? Dit Anthony, ça ne va pas trop te faire mal ?

- Non, ça va, Rose veut certainement me donner de ses nouvelles, c'est tout, dit Candy, je vais lire la lettre dans la chambre

- A propos, dit Alistair, j'oubliais, nous sommes invités chez les Brighton…C'est l'anniversaire de leur fille, Annie…

Le cœur de Candy sauta dans sa poitrine, Annie, sa sœur et sa meilleure amie. Mais la dernière fois, chez les Legrand, elle devait semblant de ne pas la connaître, car Mme Brighton ne voulait que l'on sache qu'Annie était une enfant adoptée…il y avait tout l'incident avec le cheval, Daniel et Eliza obligeant Annie à accuser Candy…Elle n'avait pas tellement envie d'aller à l'anniversaire d'Annie…

- C'est aussi ton anniversaire, non ? Dit Anthony

- Oui, dit Candy, mais…

- Il faut aussi célébrer ton anniversaire, dit Anthony, car tu as failli mourir…

- Mais nous sommes invités, dit Candy

- Ça ne fait rien, on va célébrer entre nous avant d'aller à la fête, dit Anthony

- Mais bien sur, dit Archie, il faut fêter ton anniversaire, tu as failli ne pas le voir…

- Je vais inventer quelque chose de spéciale pour toi, dit Alistair

- Essaye de ne pas inventer quelque chose qui va lui faire du mal mais qui fonctionne, dit Archie en riant

- Oh toi, laisse mes inventions, tranquille ! Dit Alistair en riant

Ils éclatèrent de rire et passèrent le reste de la soirée à bavarder et à rire. Candy ne se sentit pas triste pour la première fois, depuis le naufrage.

Quand elle fut dan sa chambre, après avoir enlevé sa robe de soirée, elle enfila une robe de nuit en soie beige. Elle s'assit sur le lit et elle ouvrit finalement la lettre de Rose.

_Ma chère Blanche Dawson…pardon Candy André,_

_Comment te portes-tu ? Je vais bien et j'ai pris la décision de ne pas épouser Cal. Ma mère est furieuse contre moi mais je m'en fiche. J'ai quitté la maison et j'ai trouvé du travail comme actrice dans une troupe de théâtre. Jouer la comédie, me fait oublier toute la tristesse. La vie continue Blanche, nous devons vivre pour nos hommes qui ont perdus la vie sur cet horrible bateau….Ton livre avait raison, la vanité des hommes… construire un navire insubmersible… et tu savais que Titan vient tu grec « Teitan » et c'est la forme chaldéenne du mot « Satan » ? Tu te rends compte ? Nous étions maudits d'avance avec un nom pareil !_

_Enfin, j'espère que tu te portes bien et que tu laisses la vie te gâter. Un des jeunes, pour ne pas dire tous les trois, semblait être très amoureux de toi, ne laisse pas passer une chance d'être heureuse. Terrence aurait voulu que tu sois heureuse…_

_J'attends ta réponse impatiemment et profite de la vie que Dieu a bien voulu sauver…( Je sais, qui le lui a demandé ?Il aurait du nous laisser mourir ! )_

_Bien a toi_

_Rose Dawson_

Candy se coucha sur le lit et elle ferma les yeux. La vie continuait et elle allait vivre et être heureuse, car elle se sentait mieux quand elle était heureuse. Elle allait répondre à Rose le matin.

Ma chère Rose Dawson,

Je me porte bien dans ma nouvelle famille adoptive. Anthony est merveilleux et il m'aidé à surmonter mon chagrin. Les autres aussi font de leur mieux,

Je suis contente que tu n'aies pas épousé ce bon à rien de Cal, je m'excuse, mais il était très méchant. Bonne chance dans ta carrière et j'espère que je te verrai un jour sur scène. Je pourrais demander à Anthony de m'amener à New York, comme ça je te verrai sur scène et on pourra passer du temps ensemble…

Je te laisse en espérant que tu te portes à merveille

Sincèrement,

Blanche Dawson

Le jour de l'anniversaire de Candy, le matin, elle se réveilla et il y avait plein de rose dans sa chambre.

- Oh mon Dieu ! Dit-elle en souriant, c'est magnifique !

- Bon anniversaire, Melle Candy, dit Dorothée en souriant

- Merci Dorothée ! Merci beaucoup, dit Candy en souriant

Elle prit son bain et elle mit une robe rose et elle descendit à table et elle trouva aussi plein de rose sur la table.

- Bon anniversaire Candy ! Dirent les garçons en même temps

- Oh merci ! Les gars ! Dit-elle en le embrassant à tour de rôle, merci de tout cœur !

La grande tante arriva et elle semblait un peu contrainte, mais elle parvint à dire ;

- Bon anniversaire Candy, dit-elle presque en chuchotant

- Merci, grande tante Elroy, dit Candy en souriant

Ils célébrèrent l'anniversaire de Candy dans les rires, la musique et les danses. Anthony lui donna les bijoux qu'il lui avait prêtés le jour de son premier bal.

- Mais Anthony, c'est trop…

- Ce ne sont que des objets, tu es plus précieuse de ça et ma mère serait fière de te voir les porter, j'en suis sur

- Merci, Anthony, dit-elle émue

- Candy il te faut une boite pour mettre tous ces bijoux dit Alistair, j'en ai invente une qui joue de la musique à chaque fois que tu l'ouvre….

La boite était blanche avec des dessins de belles roses et elle jouait de la musique douce.

- Merci Alistair, dit-elle en souriant

- Et moi, le fou de la mode je t'offre cette robe que tu pourras porter ce soir à la fête d'anniversaire d'Annie.

La robe était en mousseline vert pale avec des paillettes brillante sur le buste, elle était magnifique !

- Archie… je ne sais pas quoi dire, merci beaucoup, dit Candy

- Voila mon cadeau,dit la grande tante

C'était une belle cape en satin noire pour la robe et des chaussures vertes.

- Merci grande tante dit Candy en souriant

Elle savait que la matriarche faisait un ultime effort pour être gentille avec elle à cause d'Anthony et elle lui en était reconnaissante.

- Allons nous arranger pour la fête d'Annie Brighton,dit Anthony

- D'accord,dit Candy

Elle savait qu'Annie allait faire semblant de ne pas la connaître, et elle avait mal en avance…Mais elle décida ne pas laisser des futilités gâcher sa journée. Elle mit la robe qu'Archie lui avait donnée, les bijoux de ma mère d'Anthony et la cape de la grande tante. Ses cheveux tombaient sur ses épaules en de belles boucles rousses. Elle était resplendissante… Anthony était fier de l'avoir à son bras…

- Wow, dit Alistair, tu es très belle Candy

- Oui, dit Archie resplendissante

- Tu es comme une princesse, dit Anthony

- Merci, vous êtes très beaux aussi tous les trois, dit-elle

- On y va, la grande tante nous attend dans la voiture, dit Anthony

Ils entrèrent dans la voiture et se rendirent chez les Brighton. Il y avait beaucoup de monde et beaucoup de voiture. Ils rencontrèrent, bien sur les Legrand qui venaient aussi d'arriver.

- Candy, dit Eliza, comment oses-tu venir à l'anniversaire d'Annie Brighton après ce que tu lui as fait la dernière fois que tu l'as vu… ?

- Oui, on devrait te bannir de cette fête, dit Daniel

- Je n'ai rien fait à part sauver la vie d'Annie après que tu aies fait peur à son cheval, dit Candy

- Eliza, Candy est maintenant un membre de notre famille, tu la laisses tranquille, dit Anthony, viens Candy

Il lui prit le bras et Candy sourit et ils entrèrent dans le manoir des Brighton. Alistair et Archie les suivirent. La grande tante ne dit rien, elle regarda les Legrand et elle entra dans le manoir. Eliza, Daniel et leur maman boudaient et M. Legrand était indifférent.

Que la fête commence.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Un amour infini…_**

**_Par Mallory Quinn_**

****

**_Chapitre 7_**

**_« La fête d'anniversaire »_**

Annie Brighton était dans la maison de ses parents. Elle était entrain d'accueillir ses invités qui venaient pour fêter son anniversaire. Elle se sentait un peu triste ; elle ne connaissait pas tous ces gens. Elle aurait voulu célébrer son anniversaire avec tous ces amis de la maison Pony et avec Candy…elle aurait du rester avec Candy. Elle avait voulu un papa et une maman a elle, et ils lui interdisaient de contacter sa première famille. Elle regrettait avoir laissé Candy, elle regrettait ce qu'elle avait fait à Candy chez les Legrand. Elle aurait du la défendre, elle venait de lui sauver la vie…

- Annie dit sa mère, tu pourrais sourire un peu plus, non ?

- Maman, je ne connais pas tous ces gens venus fêter mon anniversaire…

- Ils sont la pour toi…

- Je ne les connais pas….si seulement Candy pouvait être ici…

- A propos de Candy, dit Monsieur Brighton, j'ai appris que les Legrand l'ont envoyée au Mexique pour avoir volé…

- Candy n'est pas une voleuse ! Dit Annie avec force

- Il y avait même ton ruban Annie…

- C'est moi qui le lui ai laissé… elle m'a sauvé la vie et je n'ai pas eu le courage de la défendre devant Mme Legrand et ses enfants, j'ai honte de moi…elle m'a toujours protéger, nous sommes nées le même jour c'est aussi son anniversaire…

- Et bien, dit Mr. Brighton, je disais donc, les Legrand l'ont envoyé au Mexique…elle fut enlevée par des trafiquants d'enfants et vendue en Europe…

- Quoi ?! dit Annie, tu en es sure ?

- Oui, dit Mr. Brighton, et ce n'est pas tout…

- C'est n'est pas tout ? Demanda Annie inquiète, que s'est-il passé avec Candy ?

- Et bien elle a réussi à s'enfuir de la maison où on l'avait vendue et elle s'est embarquée à bord du Titanic….

- Le Titanic, celui qui a coulé lors de son premier voyage ? dit Annie en larmes, ne me dit pas que Candy est morte, papa, s'il te plait… !

- Non, non, Annie je te rassure, elle est vivante, mais elle a failli mourir et maintenant elle a été officiellement adoptée par William André ; elle est leur fille…

- Candy a été adopté par William André ?

- Oui, l'oncle Archibald Cornwell, le garçon que tu aime bien…elle est maintenant sa cousine…

- Oh mon Dieu ! Dit Annie fort, je suis tellement heureuse pour elle ! Mais je ne le savais pas, je lui aurai envoyé une invitation !

- Annie, dit sa mère tout le monde sait que Candy est une orpheline de la Maison Pony… tu ne dois pas changer ton attitude envers elle, fais comme si tu ne la connaissait pas, comme avant

- Maman, Candy m'a sauvé la vie, elle a toujours été la pour moi depuis l'enfance. C'est ma sœur et je viens d'apprendre qu'elle a été vendue en Europe et qu'elle était sur le Titanic…j'ai failli perdre ma sœur maman. Si elle ne s'était pas montrée sous un mauvais jour, vous l'auriez adoptée elle…je l'ai trahie à mainte reprise. Je ne connais pas tous ces invités et je viens d'apprendre que Candy est officiellement une André, maison Pony ou pas, je viens aussi de la maison Pony…tu as honte de moi, maman ?

- Non, je…

- Je vais voir si Archibald est là et je vais lui demander d'aller chercher Candy…

- Annie….

- Maman, j'ai failli perdre Candy pour toujours…il n'est pas question que je l'ignore…

- Annie…. Dit sa mère

- Laisse-la dit son père, elle est bouleversée…

- Merci Papa, dit Annie

Elle laissa ses parents et elle se dirigea dans la salle de fête pour chercher Archibald… Elle le vit avec son frère Alistair et son cousin Anthony. Ils étaient avec une fille aux cheveux roux…Eliza ? Que pouvait bien faire Anthony avec Eliza, cette méchante fille qui lui a fait humiliée Candy, avec son aide cependant, et envoyée au Mexique comme un vulgaire colis. Mais elle devait parler à Archibald. Ils avaient le dos tourné elle arriva par derrière.

- Archibald ? Dit Annie, merci d'être venu…

Archibald, Alistair, Anthony et Candy se retournèrent pour faire face à Annie. Cette dernière souriait mais elle fut surprise de voir Candy avec des cheveux roux !

- Candy ?! Dit Annie surprise…

Candy ne savait pas quoi faire, elle avait envie d'embrasser sa sœur, mais…

- CANDY !!!! OH CANDY !!!! Dit Annie en se jetant à son cou, comme je suis contente de te voir vivante !

- Annie, dit Candy doucement a son oreille, tout le monde nous regarde…tu vas avoir des problèmes avec ta mère…

- Candy, je me fiche de tout ça. Tu es ma sœur et j'ai failli te perdre et j'ai eu l'impression qu'on m'arrachait le cœur…Oh mon Dieu, je suis tellement contente de te voir ! Je t'aime Candy ! Je t'aime tellement !

- Annie, oh Annie, je t'aime aussi, dit Candy avec des larmes aux yeux

- Tu m'as tellement manqué. Comme je suis désolée de tout ce que tu as eu à souffrir. Merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie chez les Legrand et pardonnes-moi mon manque de courage, Candy… mais c'est fini, je ne vais plus me cacher….

Archibald, Alistair et Anthony les regardaient un peu surpris et les autres invités aussi.

- Candy, Annie, dit Archibald, vous avez quelque chose à nous dire… ?

- Oui, dit Annie en se défaisant de l'étreinte de Candy mais en la tenant par la taille, j'ai une confession à faire a vous tous, a tout le monde…

- Annie, tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça…dit Candy, ta mère…

- Non, Candy, je veux être moi-même et ne plus vivre un mensonge…j'ai failli te perdre…

- Mais Annie…dit Candy

- Candy, laisse-moi te faire ce cadeau. Tout le monde dit Annie en s'adressant à ses invités, merci d'avoir répondu a mon invitation. Mais je voudrais profiter de l'occasion pour vous présenter ma sœur et ma meilleure amie, Candy André…nous venons toutes les deux de la maison Pony ou nous avions été trouvées bébé le même jour. Et ce jour est devenue celui de notre anniversaire et ce jour c'est aujourd'hui. Et je suis d'autant très heureuse de célébrer cet anniversaire avec ma sœur, qui a failli mourir ; elle était sur le Titanic et elle a eu la chance de survivre cet horrible naufrage dans l'eau glaciale, lorsque toutes ces personnes sont mortes…Alors nous allons danser, manger et rire car nous sommes vivantes et si vous me souhaiter un bon anniversaire, souhaitez-le aussi a Candy, ma sœur, ma mie…

- Oh Annie ! dit Candy en se jetant a son cou, merci, merci de tout cœur…

L'assemblée se mit à murmurer. La fille des Brighton était une enfant adoptée, comme celle des Andrés ? Les pauvres petites filles, et Candy qui était sur le Titanic…Mme Brighton était inquiète pour son image. Mais une de ses amies s'adressa à elle

- Vous avez adoptée une enfant trouvée ? Dit-elle

- Oui, dit Mme Brighton…gênée

- Mais je vous félicite de votre générosité, ma chère, donner un foyer a une petite fille qui n'a jamais eu des parents… c'est une très bonne chose…un exemple a suivre en fait. Mais elles étaient deux inséparables, pourquoi les avez –vous séparer ? Vous auriez pu les prendre toutes les deux non ? La pauvre petite était sur cet horrible Titanic…

Les invités furent sympathiques à l'histoire de Candy et Annie au grand soulagement des Brighton. Anthony, Alistair et Archibald dirent en même temps ;

- BON ANNIVERSAIRE, CANDY ET ANNIE !!!!

Les invités renchérirent ;

- BON ANNIVERSAIRE, CANDY ET ANNIE !!!!

Ils applaudirent fort et la fête continuait. Les Legrand n'en croyait pas leurs oreilles ; Annie Brighton était une orpheline comme Candy ? C'est pour ça qu'elle n'a pas voulu l'impliquer et qu'elle lui avait laissé le beau ruban. Eliza s'approcha des deux filles, son frère sur les talons comme a l'accoutumée.

- Et bien Annie Brighton, tu es aussi une enfant trouvée une orpheline…comme Candy…tu as essayé de nous mentir…

- Eliza dit Annie, j'ai été adoptée par les Brighton, ce qui veut dire, devant la loi, je suis leur fille, leur héritière… et Candy est l'héritière de William André… tu peux nous insulter comme tu veux nous traiter de tous les noms, mais à la fin de la journée ; nous sommes deux jeunes filles de la haute société, comme toi, plus riche que toi-même… alors pour ce soir, tu es mon invitée et si tu ne montres pas plus respect à Candy et à moi, tu es libre de quitter cette fête et retourner chez toi. Je n'ai pas besoin de gens désagréables aujourd'hui et ne n'ai besoin de personne, j'ai ma sœur, ma meilleure amie, ma Candy !

- Bien dit, Annie ! Dit Archibald en la regardant en souriant

Il la trouva très attirante tout à coup. Elle avait défendue Candy et accepter ces origines…Eliza et Daniel s'en allèrent. Ils étaient les invités, ennuyer la personne qui vous a invité a son anniversaire, n'est pas la marche a suivre. La grande tante et Mme Legrand entendirent les murmures mais elles furent surprises de voir que les invités félicitèrent les Brighton et la grande tante pour leur générosité ; pour avoir donné un foyer a deux orphelines. Et surtout la grande tante, donner un foyer a Candy après ce qu'elle venait de vivre sur le Titanic…

Au moment d'ouvrir la piste, Annie demanda à Candy de l'accompagner. Archie invita Annie qui était aux anges et Anthony invita Candy. Les autres invités ne tardèrent pas a les joindre sur la piste. La soirée se passa bien. Annie amena Candy dans sa chambre pour lui parler seule. Elle la sera encore dans ses bras.

- Candy, dit Annie, oh Candy quand je pense que j'ai failli te perdre…

- Je suis la Annie…

- Je m'excuse encore pour mon comportement

- Tu obéissais à tes nouveaux parents…

- Je croyais qu'avoir un papa et une maman allait me rendre heureuse, mais tu me manquais tellement Candy… je n'aurais jamais du accepter de me faire adopter. J'aurai du respecter notre pacte…

- Mais non, Annie tu as eu raison, c'est bon d'avoir des parents…

- Tu te souviens comment on se faisait des bisous de la part de nos parents ?

- Oui…

- J'étais heureuse, très heureuse… au début j'aimais être adoptée, mais lorsque je ne pouvais plus t'écrire…et que je devais faire semblant de ne pas te connaître…mon cœur était déchirée et je n'avais pas le courage de tenir tête a ma nouvelle mère…

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ?

- Apprendre que tu as été vendue et que tu as failli mourir sur le Titanic…oh Candy…racontes-moi

Elles se mirent a parler, Candy lui raconta ce qui s'était passé. Elle lui parla de Terrence sans lui dire son nom. Elle lui parla de Rose, de Jack de Fabrizio…elles pleurèrent ensemble.

- Nous devons retourner à la fête dit Candy

- Je suis tellement heureuse que tu sois venue. Je voulais envoyer Archibald te chercher si tu n'étais pas là

- Et si j'étais toujours la bonne des Legrand ?

- Ça n'aurait aucune importance. J'ai tout ce que je veux, toutes les robes que j'aime, mais une chose m'ennuyait ; j'allais fêter mon anniversaire avec pratiquement des étrangers. Tous ceux qui me connaissent depuis l'enfance n'étaient pas ici…et te voir était le plus beau cadeau. Pardonne-moi encore Candy

- Annie, arrêtes de demander pardon. Tu es ma sœur et je t'aime.

- Je vais venir te voir tous les jours…

- D'accord j'aimerai te voir aussi. Tu peux venir au manoir…

- Comment ça va au manoir ? Anthony t'aime bien…

- Il est très patient avec moi

- Tu penses toujours au garçon du bateau ?

- Il était merveilleux Annie et je t'aime tellement…il m'a embrassé….

- Quoi ? C'était comment ?

- Merveilleux…c'est la dernière chose que j'ai fait avant de tomber à l'eau…

- Tu l'embrassais ?

- Oui et on a été séparés par l'impact de l'eau glaciale….

- Je suis désolée. C'est peut être une piètre consolation, au moins la dernière bonne chose qu'il a eu avant de mourir, c'est son baiser…

- C'est ce que je me dis aussi.

- Je vais t'aider a surmonter ça… je ne veux plus t'abandonner.

- Merci Annie, descendons sinon ta mère va s'inquiète et les garçons aussi

- D'accord

Elles retournèrent a la fête et elles dansèrent avec les garçons a tour de rôle et ils s'amusèrent tous bien. Lorsque les invités commencèrent à partir, la grande tante partie avant eux. Elle envoya la voiture chercher ses neveux et sa nièce. Ils furent les derniers a partir.

- Aurevoir Candy, je viens te voir demain dit Annie en la serrant dans les bras

- D'accord Annie…dit Candy aurevoir

- Aurevoir Annie dit Archie en souriant

- Aurevoir Archie dit Annie en souriant, aurevoir Alistair, aurevoir Anthony

- Aurevoir Annie, dirent Alistair et Anthony

Ils montèrent dans la voiture. Une fois a l'intérieur, Alistair et Anthony se moquèrent d'Archie pour Annie.

- Tu as un faible pour elle, dit Alistair

- Mais…non…

- Si, dit Anthony, tu es amoureux d'Annie Brighton…

Archie regarda Candy. Il était amoureux de Candy, mais Anthony était amoureux d'elle et il ne ferait jamais rien pour blesser son cousin. Candy aussi semblait préféré Anthony. Annie, il l'avait a peine remarquer avant, maintenant qu'elle avait défendue Candy devant tout le monde, ce courage de dire devant tous ces invités qu'elle était adoptée et que Candy était sa sœur… il avait vu Annie sous un nouvel œil. Et elle semblait l'aimer bien aussi… quand on n'a pas ce que l'on veut…Annie Brighton, disponible. Candy, non disponible…Il sourit donc et ne dit rien. Une fois a la maison, Anthony accompagna Candy dans sa chambre.

- Je suis content que tu sois venue à la fête d'Annie

- Elle a dit qu'elle aurait envoyé Archie me chercher

- Je suis surpris d'apprendre qu'Annie et toi aviez été élevées ensemble à la Maison Pony…

- J'étais surprise de voir Annie le dire devant tout le monde…

- Oh Candy comme tu as du souffrir de ne pas pouvoir être avec ta sœur et ta meilleure amie et tout ce que Daniel et Eliza on fait…alors le ruban c'est pour ça qu'elle t'a donné le ruban et on t'accusé de l'avoir volé par Daniel et Eliza… oh mon Dieu Candy…tu ne pouvais pas leur dire qu'elle te la laissé parce qu'elle était ta sœur…

Anthony la prit dans ses bras et Candy mit sa tête sur ses épaules et elle pleurait en silence. Anthony la consola en l'embrassant les cheveux.

- Merci, Anthony dit Candy en se défaisant de son étreinte, ça va aller….

- Tu es sure ?

- Oui… je vais bien ne t'en fais pas pour moi. C'est du passé tout ça… il faut se tourner vers l'avenir…et une vie nouvelle

- Tu as raison oublions les mauvaises choses du passé et tournons nous vers l'avenir. Bonne nuit Candy, a demain…

- Bonne nuit Anthony a demain matin.

Il sortit de la chambre en la laissant seule. Dorothée arriva pour l'aider a enlever sa robe et a brosser ses cheveux. Ensuite, Candy fit sa prière et elle se mit au lit en pensant au courage d'Annie qui l'avait surprise et a la joie que lui avait fait sa sœur et sa meilleure amie, en célébrant leur anniversaire ensemble. Elle s'endormit en pensant bien sur à Jack et à Terrence.

Annie était dans sa chambre et sa mère vint la voir.

- Annie…

- Maman…

- Annie, des gens sont venus me féliciter pour ma générosité…adopter une enfant trouvée et lui donner une famille aimante. J'ai eu tort de cacher tes origines…Je n'ai pas honte de toi, ma chérie. Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi maman. Mais je ne pouvais pas abandonner Candy, pas après tout ce qu'elle a vécue et tout ce qu'elle a fait pour moi….

- Je sais et je m'excuse d'avoir eu a vous séparer…

- Elle est toujours dans ma vie…et je veux la voir quand je veux

- D'accord, Annie… tu peux voir Candy quand tu veux. Survivre le naufrage du Titanic… elle a besoin de tous les amis possibles et toi tu es comme sa sœur…

- Merci, maman et elle est maintenant la fille officielle de William André…

- Un des hommes les plus riches d'Amérique, plus riche que nous en tout cas…

- Candy a au moins de la chance maintenant. Elle a perdu ses amis pendant le naufrage et elle triste. Je vais l'aider à aller mieux

- Pas de problème

- Merci pour la fête maman

- De rien ma chérie. Bonne nuit

- Bonne nuit maman

La mère sortit et Annie pensa à Candy, elle avait été tellement heureuse de la voir et de célébrer avec elle. Candy qui était toujours aussi souriante, était triste, ce qui est normal après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu… Candy l'avait toujours protéger maintenant elle allait tout faire pour l'aider.

Le lendemain, Candy se réveilla un peu tard. Mais Annie était déjà la a son chevet.

- Annie ?

- Candy… c'est qui Terrence ?

- Tu m'as entendu parler ?

- Oui…

- C'est le jeune homme du bateau…

- Celui qui t'a ... ?

- Oui…

- Oh…tu rêves souvent de lui ?

- Seulement tous les soirs…

- Je suis désolée Candy…

- Au moins je peux être avec lui dans mes rêves…

- Allez va te laver la bonne est là je vais t'attendre ici et je vais choisir ta robe

- D'accord dit Candy en souriant

Elle alla se laver avec Dorothée pendant qu'Annie choisie une belle robe jaune clair pour Candy avec chapeau. Candy sortit de la salle de bain en peignoir et Dorothée l'aida avec sa robe et ses cheveux.

- Tu es prête Candy ?

- Oui… où allons-nous ?

- Tu viens avec moi…

- Et les garçons ?

- Sans les garçons…

- D'accord. Je peux dire aurevoir à Anthony ?

- Oui, bien sur, ils doivent être a table allez viens

Elles descendirent en se tenant la main jusque dans la salle a manger ou les autres étaient entrain de manger.

- Bonjour tout le monde dit Candy en souriant

- Bonjour Candy dit tout le monde

- Candy va passer la journée avec moi, grande tante dit Annie.

- D'accord dit la grande tante…

- Aurevoir, dit Candy, Anthony, je te vois quand je reviens…

- Ok, dit-il amusez-vous bien

- Passez une belle journée dit Archie

- Oui, ne vous amusez pas trop, dit Alistair

- Merci dirent les filles en même temps

Candy et Annie sortirent et elles prirent la calèche et elles se rendirent dans la prairie. Annie avait préparé un grand panier de nourriture et une grande couverture.

- Candy… dit Annie en étalant la couverture sur l'herbe

- Oui…

- Viens, ma chérie… je sais que tu es triste…hier c'était notre anniversaire, mais c'est aussi le jour ou nos parents nous ont abandonnées… toutes les deux….ils n'ont pas voulu de nous…

- Accordons leur le bénéfice du doute, peut être sont-ils morts et les personnes qui sont restées avec nous n'ont pas pu s'occuper de nous

- D'accord mais si c'était le cas, pourquoi ne pas venir frapper à la porte et parler à Melle Pony et Sœur Maria ? Au lieu de nous laisser dans la neige, et si Tom ne nous avait pas entendu pleurer ? On aurait geler…Non, je peux te dire que nos mères nos ont abandonnées, Candy… mais voila comme au bon vieux temps…

Elle lui fit une bise sur la joue.

- Voila une bise de ta maman et une autre de ton papa… dit Annie

Candy embrassa Annie sur la joue aussi

- Voila une bise de ta maman…et une autre de ton papa… dit Candy

Elles se serrèrent dans les bras en pleurant en silence.

- Je te promets de toujours être là pour toi, Candy…

- Et moi aussi…

- On tourne jusqu'à avoir le vertige ?

- D'accord

Elles se tinrent la main et elles se mirent a tourner en riant et elles tombèrent par terre.

- Whooa ça fait longtemps que nous n'avons pas fait ça…dit Candy

- On devrait le faire plus souvent… dit Annie, tu te souviens du jour où tu as attaché les cannetons à leur mère ? Je ne demande même comment tu as réussi à le faire…

- Ce n'était pas facile crois-moi, je ne voulais qu'ils perdent leur mère comme toi et moi…

- Tu étais si mignonne…

- Je suis aussi allée voir Tom… il m'a encouragé…

- Je suis contente que tu sois encore en contact avec lui, j'aimerai bien le revoir…notre sauveur…

- On peut aller le voir…plus tard…

- D'accord…maintenant, on va manger, j'ai apporté tous tes préférés, les petits gâteaux que tu aimes…il y a aussi plein de reste de la fête et du jus de fruit…

- Annie tu es magnifique…mangeons

Elles mangèrent en parlant du passe en riant. Ensuite elles glissèrent sur la colline comme a l'époque ou elles étaient petites. Elles s'amusèrent comme à l'époque de leur enfance heureuse. Elles allèrent à la Maison Pony et elles y trouvèrent Tom qui avait apporté des vivres pour la maison Pony. Ils furent tous surpris de voir Annie.

- Annie ! Annie ! Candy ! Comme c'est bon de vous voir ! Dit Tom

- Oui, dit Melle Pony, c'est gentil a toi de venir nous voir…

- Je m'excuse dit Annie, je viendrai plus souvent désormais.

- Candy tu vas bien ? Dit Sœur Maria

- Je vais bien merci, dit Candy en souriant

- C'est beau de te voir sourire dit Melle Pony

Tout le monde vint leur dire bonjour et ils s'amusèrent bien toute la journée. Annie décida de grimper le père avec Candy…Même si elle avait une peur bleue. Elles s'assirent sur une branche.

- Regarde Candy comme tout est beau, je comprends pourquoi tu aimes être en haut des arbres…

- Tu vois comme c'est beau… dit Candy le monde est beau

- Et il faut vivre, parce que nous sommes vivants…

- Oui…dit Candy, merci Annie, merci pour tout

- Tu es ma grande sœur, les petites sœurs peuvent aussi s'occuper de leurs grandes sœurs…

- Merci Annie…

Elles restèrent en haut de l'arbre et les autres enfants qui savaient grimper montèrent aussi et ils se mirent à chanter des chansons… Annie avait demandé aux employées de sa maison d'apporter les restes de la fête et de la viande et des saucisses pour les enfants. Ils arrivèrent et les enfants furent contents d'avoir un barbecue et du gâteau a l'occasion de l'anniversaire de Candy et Annie. La journée était parfaite et Candy se sentit très heureuse d'être parmi les siens et surtout avec Annie.

Count on me through thick and thin  
A friendship that will never end  
When you are weak, I will be strong  
Helping you to carry on  
Call on me, I will be there  
Don't be afraid  
Please believe me when I say  
Count on me  
I can see it's hurting you  
I can feel the pain  
It's hard to see the sunshine through the rain, oh  
I know sometimes it seems as if  
It's never going to end  
But you'll get through it  
Just don't give in 'cause you can  
I know sometimes it seems as if  
We're standing all alone  
But we'll get through it  
'Cause love won't let us fall  
There's a place inside of all of us  
Where our faith in love begins  
You should reach to find the truth in love  
The answers there within, oh  
I know that life can make you feel  
It's much harder than it really is  
But we'll get through it  
Just don't give in

Count on me through thick and thin  
A friendship that will never end  
When you are weak, I will be strong  
Helping you to carry on  
Call on me, I will be there  
Don't be afraid  
Please believe me when I say  
Count on , you can count on me


	8. Chapter 8

_**Un Amour ****infini****…**_

**_Chapitre 8_**

**_"La vie comme une rose…"_**

Le temps passa et Candy commençait à aller mieux. Elle avait repris goût à la vie et Annie venait la voir tous les jours. Elle passait aussi beaucoup de temps avec Anthony. Eliza était jalouse et la grande tante ne pouvait pas dire grand-chose. Il devait y avoir une grande fête pour célébrer l'adoption de Candy. Elle devait apprendre l'histoire de la famille André et Anthony l'aidait. Ils allaient souvent se promener et rester seuls. Ils étaient au bord du lac, assis dans l'herbe et Anthony la tenait par les épaules.

- Candy, je t'aime tellement dit-il, j'ai hâte d'être en age et de t'épouser…

- Moi aussi je t'aime Anthony

Elle ne l'aimait peut être pas comme elle avait aimé Terrence sur le bateau, mais elle aimait Anthony, d'une façon différente.

- Je sais que tu as aimé ce… Terrence que tu appelles souvent dans tes rêves…

- Je ne peux pas te le cacher et tu le sais…, dit-elle doucement, mais maintenant je suis ici avec toi Anthony et je t'aime

- Tu as… embrassé Terrence, Candy ?

Candy baissa la tête et elle pensa au premier baiser volé de Terrence, sa réaction en le giflant. Ensuite elle pensa aux baisers auxquels elle avait consenti….et celui avant de tomber dans l'eau glaciale.

- Tu peux me le dire, Candy, je ne vais pas me mettre en colère….

- Il m'a surprise la première fois et je l'ai giflé… et le lendemain quand je l'ai vu, il s'est excusé. Nous nous sommes rapprochés…c'est oui, Anthony, j'ai embrassé Terrence…

Anthony se sentit un peu blessé ; elle avait aimé un autre et elle avait embrassé un autre… mais elle avait été honnête avec lui et c'est lui qu'elle aimait maintenant

- Je te demande pardon, si je te blesse, Anthony, tu es si bon avec moi…et si tu ne veux plus de moi, je comprendrais…

- Candy, je ne t'en veux pas… Tu as traversé des moments très difficiles et tu as éprouvé des sentiments pour Terrence, je ne t'en veux pas. Il t'a rendu heureuse ?

- Oui, c'était très bref, mais le peu de temps que j'ai passé avec lui, j'étais très heureuse. Il était la joie de vivre et riait beaucoup…je sais que je ne l'aurai probablement pas vu après la traversée…il était le fils d'un duc et moi je serai parti à l'aventure avec Jack…sans savoir que j'étais la fille adoptive de l'oncle William…

- Je ne t'en veux pas Candy. Ce qui compte maintenant c'est le moment présent …

_« Oui, dit Candy dans sa tête, Terrence, mon amour, mon très bref amour, est mort…Anthony est vivant. La vie continue…mais mon cœur continuera à t'aimer pour toujours »_

- Le moment présent…,dit Candy, nous deux…

- Je t'aime et je veux me marier avec toi et te montrer les délices de l'amour…, te montrer que la vie peut être belle avec moi…

Il la prit dans ses bras. Elle mit sa tête sur son épaule. Anthony chercha ses lèvres et il l'embrassa doucement. Candy ferma les yeux et elle savoura le baiser. La vie continuait. Terrence aurait voulu qu'elle soit heureuse et elle sera heureuse avec Anthony. Le baiser était différent de celui de Terrence, mais l'amour aussi qu'elle éprouvait pour Anthony était différent de ce qu'elle éprouvait pour Terrence…

Ils retournèrent au manoir sur un nuage tous les deux. Ils étaient heureux.

- Anthony, tu veux aller voir un rodéo ?

- Oui, bien sur avec toi….

- D'accord, prenons le chauffeur, comme a dit la grande tante

Ils prirent la calèche et ils se rendirent à un rodéo et ils s'amusèrent et crièrent comme des fous. Ils allèrent voir une diseuse de bonne aventure rien que pour s'amuser.

- Je ne crois pas à ce genre de chose, dit Anthony

- C'est pour s'amuser, Anthony, dit Candy…

- D'accord pour te faire plaisir…

La diseuse lut les cartes pour Candy.

- Vous venez de souffrir énormément, dit-elle, mais vous êtes heureuse a présent faites tout pour ne pas perdre ce bonheur…la vie sera pleine d'embûches pour vous, ne vous découragez pas, tout va finir par s'arranger

- Merci dit Candy en souriant, Anthony, ton tour

- Ok, dit Anthony un peu sceptique

La diseuse mélangea les cartes et elle fit deux ou trois tours. Elle finit par dire

- Il y a un nuage noir…mais vous êtes très heureux en ce moment, profitez-en

- J'en ai l'intention, dit Anthony en souriant

Mais Candy n'était pas dupe, que voulait dire le nuage noir ? Allait-elle perdre Anthony ? Non, il ne fallait pas penser à ça, elle était heureuse, Anthony était heureux. Elle allait prier pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien, ce nuage noir va disparaître. Mais elle avait un mauvais pressentiment, comme lorsqu'elle était sur le Titanic….

Ils retournèrent au manoir avec des voix presque parties. Ils trouvèrent Annie qui avaient passée la journée avec Archie entrain d'attendre Candy.

- Candy ! Dit Annie, finalement !

- Annie ! Tu m'attendais ?

- Oui….allons dans ta chambre, je dois te parler…

- D'accord. Anthony, je te vois tout à l'heure ?

- A tout a l'heure Candy ! Dit Anthony en la regardant avec amour…

Alistair et Archie regardèrent leur cousin ; ils n'avaient jamais été aussi heureux. Candy était une bonne chose pour lui, pour eux tous.

Annie était dans la chambre avec Candy assises sur le lit.

- Annie, tu vas bien ?

- Je vais bien… Archibald a été un véritable gentleman avec moi…

- Il est très gentil, la première fois qu'il m'a vu, il m'a baisé la main, dit Candy en riant

- Oui, il est aussi très élégant n'est-ce pas ?

- Et comment ! Dit Candy en riant, et il s'y connaît en mode. Il est toujours très élégant. C'est lui qui m'a donné la robe que j'ai portée à ta fête…

- Elle était très belle…, dit Annie, et il est gentil avec moi depuis la fête

- Gentil avec toi ?

- Je veux dire, il semble avoir remarqué ma présence….

- C'est probablement parce que tu as pris ton courage à deux mains et tu as déclaré être une orpheline de la maison Pony et ma sœur….ton courage et ta gentillesse envers moi, l'ont vraiment marqué…

- Je l'ai toujours trouvé très beau…., dit Annie en rougissant, mais c'est à peine s'il me remarquait

- Et bien tu vois Annie, ton courage t'a donné l'attention du garçon que tu aimes bien….

- C'est grâce à toi, Candy…comme ça va avec Anthony ?

- Oh, c'est merveilleux…il m'a embrassé….

- Oh…et c'était comment ?

- Et bien, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de comparer le baiser à ceux de Terrence….mais je me suis dis, comme mes sentiments étaient différents, c'est normal que le baiser soit différent aussi…

- Tu préfères les baisers de Terrence….

- Annie, Terrence est mort, il ne reviendra pas, je dois continuer à vivre…Anthony est merveilleux et il m'aime tellement….

- Tu es heureuse ?

- Oui… et je ne pensais pas que je pourrais être heureuse à nouveau…

- Je suis heureuse pour toi et Anthony

- Et moi, je suis heureuse pour toi et Archibald…Annie nous avons vu une diseuse de bonne aventure, qui a dit qu'il y avait un nuage noir dans la vie d'Anthony…

- Tu ne vas pas croire à ça….

- Annie, sur le Titanic, je lisais un livre sur un autre bateau le Titan, qu'on disait très grand et insubmersible, qui heurta un iceberg et coula en faisant de milliers de mort parce qu'il n'y avait pas assez de canots de sauvetage…et nous savons tous ce qui s'est passé…

- Mon Dieu Candy !

- Personne ne voulait m'écouter, tout le monde disait que j'étais paranoïaque….j'aurai tant voulu avoir tort, crois-moi !

- Candy, tout va bien. Le nuage noir, veut peut être dire, une maladie, c'est tout… tout ira bien

- Je l'espère, car j'ai un mauvais pressentiment… Bon assez, allons voir nos prétendants…

- D'accord, dit Annie en souriant

Candy se changea et elle descendit avec Annie pour aller dîner. Ils dînèrent dans la joie et ensuite Candy du apprendre le nom de tous les membres de la famille André avec l'aide d'Anthony…Annie alla faire un tour dans le jardin avec Archie. Alistair alla travailler sur une autre de ses inventions, comme il n'avait pas de cavalière.

Avant de dormir, Candy fit un longue prière en demandant au bon Dieu de bien vouloir protéger Anthony, de quelque soit le mal à venir et elle pleura pendant sa prière, elle supplia Dieu de ne pas lui prendre Anthony aussi, comme il lui avait déjà Terrence. Les jours qui suivirent, elle fit semblant d'être malade et elle ne mangea pas, pour jeûner et demander a Dieu d'épargner Anthony. Ce dernier était toujours a son chevet et ne voulait pas la laisser. Trois jours après, Candy décida de descendre joindre les autres a table. Mais elle avait toujours ce mauvais pressentiment.

Le grand jour de la fête arriva enfin. Le jour où Candy allait être présentée aux autres membres de la famille André. La grande tante présenta Candy à tout le monde.

- Tout le monde, je vous présente la nouvelle fille de William, elle s'appelle Candice André…, dit la grande tante, Candy tu veux dire quelques mots ?

- Je vous remercie de m'accueillir dans votre grande famille, je suis encore nouvelle, et je vais faire un effort pour ne pas décevoir personne

- Sois toi-même, Candy et tout ira bien…, dit Anthony qui était à coté d'elle…

Les autres membres avaient appris qu'elle était une rescapée du Titanic et ils se mirent à lui poser des questions au sujet du fameux grand paquebot.

Il devait y avoir une chasse au renard à cheval et tout le monde se mit sur son cheval.

- Mais ça sert à quoi ? Dit Candy, courir après un pauvre renard…

- C'est pour s'amuser, dit Anthony en souriant, allez viens

- On ne va rien faire au renard ?

- Non, on le relâche et les chiens court après

- Pour lui faire quoi ?

- Candy, arrêtes de t'inquiéter pour le renard…

- D'accord, je m'excuse. Je suis ridicule…

- Non, tu es compatissante, dit Anthony en souriant et c'est pour ça que je t'aime…

- Oh Anthony…, dit Candy émue

Ils se mirent à galoper et Candy lui dit qu'il ressemblait beaucoup à son prince de la colline.

- Tu dis qu'il me ressemble ? Demanda Anthony

- Oui…

- Alors je crois savoir de qui tu parles…

Il y avait un piège au devant, le renard évita le piège et il fit peur au cheval d'Anthony qui prit sa patte dans le piège et sous la douleur, propulsa un Anthony non attentif, par terre, très très violemment. Son corps était inanimé…Candy regarda la scène, sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit. Tout arriva si vite…

- ANTHONY !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Cria Candy avec effroi, NON !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Les autres furent attirés par les cris de Candy et vinrent voir se qui se passait…On amena Anthony au manoir, c'était la panique générale. Candy était hystérique et Alistair essayait de la calmer. On fit venir le docteur, mais il était malheureusement trop tard ; Anthony était mort sur le coup !

- Je suis désolé, dit le docteur, mais il n'y avait rien à faire….

- NON !!!!!!!!!! Cria Candy, Anthony !!!!!!!!!!!

- NON ! Cria la grande tante, pas mon Anthony !

- Anthony, non ! crièrent les frères Cornwell

- Tout ça est de ta faute Candy ! Dit Eliza, tu n'es qu'un oiseau de malheur ! Il t'accompagne partout ! Tu as fait couler le Titanic, et maintenant Anthony est mort par ta faute !

Candy ne répondit pas et elle courut se réfugier dans sa chambre et elle se jeta sur son lit et elle éclata en sanglots. Non, la vie ne pouvait pas être aussi cruelle avec elle. Pas Anthony ! Pas son gentil Anthony ! NON !!!!!!!!! Elle avait déjà perdu Terrence, et elle avait fini par s'ouvrir à Anthony, lui faire confiance et croire à la promesse qu'ils allaient se marier et avoir des enfants et être ensemble pour toujours… Mais ce rêve aussi lui avait été arraché par le cruel destin de la vie…. Annie vint rester avec elle pendant les jours qui suivirent. Les arrangements pour l'enterrement d'Anthony furent faits et Candy se demanda comment elle a pu résister tous ce évènements et toute la tension. Elle ne sortait pas de sa chambre et elle ne faisait que pleurer. Tout ce qui lui était arrivé chez les Legrand, au Mexique et surtout, sur le Titanic, revint la hanter et maintenant, Anthony…. Le mauvais pressentiment qu'elle avait depuis le jour où la diseuse de bonne aventure avait parlé d'un nuage noir… Elle avait été abandonnée bébé, elle n'avait jamais connu sa famille, elle était heureuse à la Maison Pony jusqu'au jour où Annie est partie…

Candy était comme un automate pendant l'enterrement d'Anthony.

Ne penses-tu pas que la rose qui fleurit

Deviendra un jour fanée et sèche

Le temps sera responsable, ça va la tuer

Mais courageuse, elle va résister

Je la voulais tellement sans la prendre

Elle ne voulais pas être a moi, je ne pouvais languir dessus

Cependant, j'en rêvais si fort

Je l'aimais et je dois l'oublier

Toutefois une rose n'est pas comme un rêve

Qui se dissipe quand l'aube se lève

Inconsciemment, elle occupait tout mon esprit

Et je ne peux pas l'oublier, parce que à chaque fois

Ces pétales blanches hantent mes nuits

Je sais qu'elles me font souffrir dans la vie

Mais je sais aussi que tu es dans un endroit meilleur

Alors, adieu mon amour, jamais je ne t'oublierai

Ta vie était comme celle d'une rose

Elle a très bien fleurie

Et s'est éteinte très vite

Mais je m'en souviendrai toujours

Comme la plus belle des vies

Comme les pétales parfaites que tu créais

Tu t'es éteint quand la vie quitta ton corps

Tu as vécu ta vie comme l'une de tes roses

Annie ne quitta pas son chevet.

- Candy, tu veux aller à la Maison Pony pour te recueillir ?

- Oui… tout ici me rappelle Anthony, je vais devenir folle, dit Candy

La grande tante ne fit aucune objection, elle était trop triste pour dire quoi que ce soit, de toute façon. Candy fit ses bagages et elle alla rester à la Maison Pony. Annie resta avec elle pour quelques jours et elle retourna chez elle, mais elle vint la voir tous les jours. Candy rencontra Mr. Albert et elle courut se réfugier dans ses bras en pleurant. Il était venu la voir.

- Je sais, ce qui est arrivé, Candy, dit Albert, mais tu dois être courageuse, la vie continue…

- Pourquoi est-ce que la vie est si cruelle avec moi ? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas être heureuse comme tout le monde ? J'aurai voulu mourir sur le Titanic, avec mes amis ! Au moins ça m'aurait évité toute cette douleur. Au moins je serai au ciel avec mes amis…, dit Candy en pleurant…

- Ce n'était pas ton heure, Candy. Si tu es en vie, c'est que tu es supposée être en vie…

- Mais pourquoi est-ce que tous ces malheurs m'arrivent ?

- Il y a une raison pour tout, Candy. Les voies de Dieu sont impénétrables…

- J'ai prié, j'ai jeûné pour que Dieu épargne Anthony ! Il ne m'a pas écouté !

- Il a ses raisons, Candy, tu ne peux pas être en colère contre Dieu…

- Je suis déçue, pourquoi est-ce qu'il me fait souffrir comme ça !??

Albert la serra dans ses bras et essaya de la calmer. Mais il savait qu'elle allait finir par se calmer avec le temps.

Etre parmi les enfants et s'occuper d'eux, changea les idées à Candy. Tom, Annie, Archie, Ali, Melle Pony et Sœur Maria faisaient tout pour la mettre à l'aise. Le temps passa et le grand oncle William envoya un message pour que Candy revienne au manoir. Mais Candy fit la sourde oreille. Etre adoptée par les André ne voulait plus rien dire, sans Anthony. Alistair et Archie vinrent la voir.

- Candy, comment tu vas ? Dit Archie

- Je prends la vie doucement, dit Candy, et vous ?

- C'est dur Candy de ne plus les voir…, dit Alistair

- C'est pourquoi la grande tante nous envoie en Angleterre…, dit Archie

- En Angleterre ? Dit Candy surprise

- Oui, dit Archie, au Collège Royal de St. Paul

- Oh…, dit Candy tristement, alors je ne vais plus vous voir…

- Tu dois aussi venir Candy, dit Alistair

- Non, je ne veux plus mettre les pieds en Angleterre…

- Tu ne seras pas une esclave comme la première fois, dit Archie, tu seras la fille de William André

L'Angleterre, Londres, Southampton, Jack, Fabrizio, Terrence… d'horrible Damien Leighton… non, non, tout ça était trop soudain.

- Pour le moment, je ne veux pas penser à ça…, dit Candy, mais bonne chance. Vous allez me manquer tellement tous les deux…

- Toi aussi tu vas nous manquer Candy, dit Alistair en la serrant dans ses bras, mais viens nous rejoindre quand tu seras prête….

- On verra…

- Tu a été adopté Candy, tu as droit a avoir la meilleure éducation dans ce collège prestigieux a Londres, profites-en…

Candy les serra dans ses bras à tour de rôle et ils s'en allèrent. Elle continua à s'occuper des enfants. Mais elle commis une bavure et Sœur Maria la gifla même pour ça et elle du prendre conscience à contre cœur qu'elle avait besoin d'une formation pour s'occuper des enfants et elle décida d'accepter d'aller à Londres. Annie vint la voir comme à l'accoutumée et Candy lui fit part de sa décision.

- Je vais obéir à mon père adoptif et aller à Londres dans cette école…

- Oh, dit Annie tristement, tu vas me manquer…. Archie me manque tellement…

- Dis à tes parents de t'envoyer aussi au même collège, comme ça on sera toujours ensemble

- Je vais essayer de les persuader, dit Annie avec des larmes aux yeux, oh Candy, tu vas tellement me manquer….

- Toi aussi tu vas me manquer Annie. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurai fais sans ton support pendant tous ces moments difficiles…

- Ce fut un plaisir d'être là pour toi, Candy. Je sais que tu aurais fait la même chose pour moi…

- Merci encore de m'avoir fait passer notre anniversaire ensemble…

- La Bible dit ; « Ne fais pas aux autres, ce que tu n'aimerais pas qu'on te fasse… » Tu aurais fais la même chose pour moi…Bonne chance à Londres Candy, je vais t'écrire tous les jours et cette fois-ci c'est pour de bon….

- Moi aussi je vais t'écrire. Je dois écrire à Rose pour lui annoncer la nouvelle… Elle sera surprise de savoir que je retourne à Londres.

Candy et Annie se serrèrent dans les bras longtemps et elles passèrent le maximum de temps ensemble.

Toute la maison Pony l'accompagna au port et Candy s'embarqua pour Londres et Annie aussi était du nombre bien sur.

- Aurevoir tout le monde, dit Candy en les embrassant un par un…

- Aurevoir Candy, dirent les petits en criant, bonne chance ! Reviens nous voir !

- Annie, dit Candy en la serrant longuement, aurevoir, ma jumelle….

- Aurevoir Candy, dit Annie en pleurant…bonne chance

- N'oublies pas, essaye de convaincre tes parents de t'envoyer aussi à St. Paul

- Oh crois-moi, j'en fais ma mission principale !

Elle monta encore sur un bateau, le Mauritania, avec Georges, l'assistant de l'oncle William. Elle resta sur le pont en faisant des signes à ses amis jusqu'à ce qu'elle les perde de vue. Le souvenir du Titanic lui revint en mémoire, mais le fait qu'ils n'iraient plus vers les eux glaciales cette fois-ci la rassura. Et le Mauritania ne se disaient pas insubmersible….

Candy passa la majorité de son temps dans sa cabine, entrain d'essayer d'oublier qu'elle était sur un bateau. La veille du jour de l'an, Georges vint la voir pour lui demander de sortir un peu de sa cabine.

- C'est la nouvelle année, Melle Candy, il faut célébrer….

- Je n'ai rien à célébrer, dit Candy, j'ai perdu tout ceux que j'aime pendant l'année qui vient de finir….l'année 1912 n'a pas été tendre avec moi…

- Et bien j'espère que l'année 1913 sera meilleure…, dit Georges, venez au moins à la soirée de la nouvelle année….

- D'accord, Georges, pour vous faire plaisir, je vais venir à la soirée de nouvel an…

Elle passa la journée dans sa chambre et elle s'habilla le soir pour la soirée du nouvel an. Elle mit une robe de soirée. Elle se rendit à la réception et elle rencontra plusieurs personne, à la table du capitaine.

- Il faut célébrer la nouvelle année, mon ami le Capitaine Smith, n'a pas eu tant de chance. Il était le plus heureux d'avoir le Titanic pour commander, et maintenant il a coulé avec le navire lors de son voyage inaugural….

- Oh…le Capitaine Smith était votre ami ? Dit Candy

- Oui, vous le connaissiez Mademoiselle André ? Demanda le Capitaine

- Oui, dit Candy, je l'ai rencontré sur le Titanic….

- Vous étiez sur le fameux Titanic ? Demanda une autre dame

- Oui, dit Candy

- Oh mon Dieu, racontez-nous…, dit un autre homme, vous avez survécu…

- Oui, dit Candy et pas un jour ne se passe sans que je le regrette, j'ai perdu mes amis…et le capitaine Smith était un bon capitaine, ce n'était pas de sa faute. Les constructeurs du bateau voulaient qu'ils aillent plus vite pour battre le record…

Elle continua à parler du Titanic pendant le dîner et tout le monde fut fasciné par son expérience et ils avaient chaud au cœur en la regardant. Georges était content de voir Candy se détendre un peu et parler avec les gens. Elle avait beaucoup trop souffert pour son jeune age. Il y avait un docteur à bord ; le docteur Marreck, qui fut intéressé par la santé de Candy et son état mental.

- Melle Candy, dit le docteur, comment vous portez-vous ?

- Ça pourrait aller mieux…

- Etre sur un bateau ne vous dérange pas ?

- Un peu. C'est pour ça que je passe mon temps dans ma cabine, dit Candy

- Mais vous devriez vous promenez sur le bateau, pour chasser la peur et les mauvais souvenir…vous n'avez souffert d'aucun traumatisme ?

- J'ai fait des cauchemars pendant des mois…

- Et depuis que vous êtes à bord ?

- J'en ai fait plusieurs en effet

- C'est l'effet d'être sur le bateau, votre subconscient se souvient du naufrage….

- Je sais, c'est pas le même bateau, mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'être submergée de souvenir douloureux…

- Ça va aller, et être sur ce bateau devrait vous aider à surmonter votre peur et les mauvais souvenirs….

- Merci beaucoup docteur, dit Candy, bonne année !

- Bonne Année, Melle André ! Dit le docteur en souriant

Candy prit une coupe de champagne et elle la but d'un trait, puis une autre. Georges la surveillait ;

- Melle, vous allez avoir la tête qui tourne…

- En effet Georges, dit Candy, elle tourne déjà… je vais aller prendre l'air dehors…

Elle sortit donc sur le pont du bateau et elle pensa au Titanic…Elle chassa le souvenir.

- L'air frais me fait du bien, dit-elle à haute voix, il y a du brouillard. J'ai hâte de voir Alistair et Archibald, mes chers cousins, ils me manquent tellement…Mais il parait que Daniel et Eliza sont la aussi…enfin, on prend ce que la vie nous donne. Et la vie ne fait que prendre les bonnes personnes trop tôt et laisse des méchants comme Daniel, Eliza et Damien Leighton tranquille… La vie n'est vraiment pas juste !

Elle regarda et elle vit une silhouette au loin dans le brouillard.

- Il y a quelqu'un…pourquoi n'est-il pas à l'intérieur avec les autres ? Je vais m'approcher pour voir s'il va bien….se dit Candy


	9. Chapter 9

**_Un Amour infini…_**

**_Par Mallory Quinn_**

**_Chapitre 9_**

**_« Un miracle inattendu »_**

Sur le bateau qui l'amenait en Angleterre Candy sortit sur le pont pour prendre l'air après avoir bu trop de champagne. Il y avait du brouillard dehors et elle aperçut une silhouette au loin, et elle ne sait pas pourquoi, elle se sentit attiré par elle. Son châle vola en direction de la silhouette en question. Elle alla a la poursuite de son châle. Plus elle s'approcha, plus son cœur battait a la chamade, non, ce n'était pas possible, il était mort ! Elle rattrapa le châle et elle vit un jeune homme avec des larmes aux yeux. Elle même ne semblait ne pas pouvoir bouger…Etait-elle entrain d'halluciner ? Mais non, il avait l'air réel ; elle resta là figée sur place… Elle n'arrivait pas a enlever son regard de lui. Le jeune homme se sentit observé et il se retourna pour la regarder.

- Oui ? Qui êtes-vous ? Que me voulez-vous ? Demanda-t-il

Candy était incapable de prononcer un seul mot. C'était lui ! Oh mon Dieu, il était vivant ! Mais comment ? Mais pourquoi faisait-il comme s'il ne la connaissait pas ? La couleur des cheveux…. Elle était redevenue blonde, mais son visage est resté le même…

_Many nights we've prayed  
With no proof anyone could hear  
In our hearts a hopeful song  
We barely understood  
Now we are not afraid  
Although we know there's much to fear  
We were moving mountains long  
Before we knew we could  
There can be miracles  
When you believe  
Though hope is frail  
It's hard to kill  
Who knows what miracles  
You can achieve  
When you believe  
Somehow you will  
You will when you believe_

_In this time of fear  
When prayer so often proves in vain  
Hope seems like the summer birds  
Too swiftly flown away  
And now I'm standing here  
My heart's so full I can't explain  
Seeking faith and speaking words  
I never thought I'd say_

_There can be miracles  
When you believe  
Though hope is frail  
It's hard to kill  
Who knows what miracles  
You can achieve  
When you believe  
Somehow you will  
You will when you believe_

_They don't always happen when you ask  
And it's easy to give in to your fear  
But when you're blinded by your pain  
Can't see your way clear through the rain  
A small but still resilient voice  
Says love is very near_

_There can be miracles  
When you believe  
Though hope is frail  
It's hard to kill  
Who knows what miracles  
You can achieve  
When you believe  
Somehow you will  
now you will  
You will when you believe_

_somehow u just got to believe_

_You will when you believe_

- Je vous ai posé une question… vous n'avez pas de langue ?

Candy n'arrivait pas a croire ce qui lui arrivait…elle était incapable d'articuler un mot…

- Vous êtes muette ? Sourde ?

- Je…

- Oh, vous savez parlez, vous m'avez fait peur là pour une minute… je croyais avoir a faire a une fille qui n'avait pas de langue…

Et il éclata de rire fort. Candy le regardait surprise.

- Votre visage est plein de taches de son… dit-il… et c'est très marrant !

Il éclata de rire encore….

- Et votre nez…. Oh mon Dieu ! Il est très marrant à voir…

Candy continuait à le regarder comme si elle était dans un beau rêve ; il était vivant ! Vivant ! Elle n'entendait même pas ce qu'il disait. Elle était repartie des mois auparavant…

- Mademoiselle, Mademoiselle, dit Georges en arrivant, ne rester pas là, vous allez prendre froid…

- Et bien content d'avoir parlé avec toi, même si tu n'as rien dit ! Aurevoir, Melle Taches de son !

Il s'en alla et Georges arriva.

- Dites-moi Georges, vous savez que est ce jeune homme ?

- Oui, c'est le fils du duc de Grandchester, Terrence…

_« C'est bien lui, dit Candy dans sa tête, mais comment ne m'a-t-il pas reconnu ? »_

- Il fait parti de la noblesse anglaise…

- Mais je croyais que Terrence Grandchester avait péri avec le naufrage du Titanic…

- Oui, ont l'a cru mort pendant longtemps, mais il été retrouvé miraculeusement par un bateau poissonnier…mais il a été traumatisé…

- Traumatisé ?

- Oui, on dit qu'il n'a aucune mémoire d'avoir été sur le Titanic et fait naufrage…

- Oh…dit Candy…

- Vous l'aviez rencontré sur le Titanic, Mademoiselle ?

- Oui, et j'étais surprise qu'il ne me reconnaissait pas, même si je n'ai pas la même couleur des cheveux… je comprends a présent, il ne se souvient pas de moi !

- Je suis désolée Mademoiselle. Mais il faut entrer, vous allez prendre froid…

- Terrence est vivant, Georges. Je croyais l'avoir perdu pour toujours comme j'ai perdu Anthony… Terrence est vivant et il ne se souvient pas de moi ! Oh Mon Dieu !

- Ne restez pas trop dehors, il fait froid…

- Merci Georges, je dois m'éclaircir les idées…et je vais retourner dans ma cabine ensuite.

- Bien Mademoiselle…

Georges s'en alla en la laissant seule sur le pont du bateau. Candy était sur un nuage. Elle était tellement heureuse ! Terrence était vivant ! Sans sa mémoire, mais il était vivant ! Elle décida de retourner à la fête et chercher le docteur Marreck pour lui poser des questions.

- Docteur Marreck, docteur Marreck, dit Candy

- Melle André… je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ?

- Je voudrais vous poser quelques questions…

- Oui, a quel sujet ?

- A propos des traumatismes…si par exemple une personne était a bord du Titanic, il a survécu mais il ne se souvient de rien de ce qui s'est passé a bord … comment faire pour le guérir ?

- Ça dépend. Il ne faut surtout pas forcer la mémoire. Elle est en fuite pour une raison, peut être que son esprit refuse d'accepter et de reconnaître le l'horreur vécue sur un paquebot qu'on disait insubmersible…être en face de la mort et se rendre compte qu'on n'allait peut être pas vivre…La mémoire reviendra toute seule

- Et si la mémoire vient sans crier gare, alors…

- Alors il aura besoin de beaucoup de support de ses amis, de sa famille…mais ça peut ne pas revenir du tout…

- Ne pas revenir ? Oh mon Dieu !

Terrence, il va falloir qu'elle fasse semblant de en pas le connaître et qu'il apprenne a la connaître encore… Mais ils étaient devenus proches pendant les dernières heures a bord du Titanic….et il avait tout oublié et il avait une autre attitude. Où était le garçon joyeux et plein de vie qu'elle avait rencontre a bord du Titanic ? Celui qu'elle avait rencontré était arrogant et moqué de ses taches de son et son incapacité de lui répondre. Mais comment pouvait-elle articuler un mot ? Elle avait l'impression d'avoir vu un fantôme...

- Mais en général ce genre de traumatisme passe avec le temps… dit le docteur, il faut simplement beaucoup de patience et ne pas forcer…

- Merci beaucoup docteur dit Candy

- De rien Melle …

Candy retourna dans cabine, mais elle était incapable de dormir. Elle était sur le Titanic, avec Terrence., entrain de penser a tout ce qu'ils avaient fait ensemble. Comment ils s'étaient cachés sous la table de la première classe pour manger, leur danse, leur premier baiser et la gifle… Et comment ils avaient écouté de la musique dans sa cabine et comment ils s'étaient embrassé en faisant des projets de mariage ; ils rêvaient en couleur. Ensuite après la collision, il ne voulait pas la lâcher et se sauver, il voulait rester avec elle jusqu'au bout, jusqu'au dernier baiser avant qu'ils ne tombent dans l'eau glaciale… pour être séparé…une séparation qu'elle croyait permanente…Mais par un miracle, ne l'était plus. Elle pouvait avoir le rêve en couleur qu'ils avaient fait sur le bateau, elle était maintenant la fille de William André, plus une bonne et elle pouvait maintenant épouser le fils d'un duc… mais qu'allait-elle chercher la ? Marier ? Il ne se souvenait même pas de son existence ! Et comment allait-elle faire pour qu'il se souvienne d'elle ? Car elle l'aimait de tout son cœur et elle ne voulait pas l'abandonner. Mais elle allait au collège être enfermée derrière les murs de l'internat… Oh mais comment allait-elle faire pour le voir et lui parler ? La vie était étrange ; elle croyait avoir perdu Terrence, mais ce n'était pas le cas, il était vivant, et elle l'avait revu, ils étaient encore sur le même bateau, elle allait faire tout son possible pour le revoir et elle allait se coller a lui jusqu'à ce qu'il se souvienne d'elle…Elle n'allait pas laisser quelque chose comme le traumatisme du Titanic lui arracher son bonheur ; et ce bonheur était Terrence Grandchester. Elle ferma les yeux et s'endormit en souriant en pensant à Terrence.

Dans sa cabine, Terrence était intrigué par la rencontre qu'il venait de faire. La fille était tellement jolie avec ses taches de son… elle semblait avoir été figée sur place en le voyant. Etait-il si irrésistible que ça ? C'est vrai qu'il était beau, mais c'était la première fois qu'un le regardait avec tant de fascination…Ses yeux si beaux, si verts, comme des émeraudes, il n'arrivait pas a penser a autre chose ; les taches de son, les yeux verts… ces yeux verts…on dirait qu'il les avait déjà vu quelque part, mais ou ? Non, il se serait souvenu, s'il avait vu des yeux aussi beaux, des yeux si verts…

_My view was blurry with tears_

_The fog outside didn't help matters_

_My heart was hurting, I was suffering_

_So my eyes couldn't help weeping too_

_Looking at the ocean, my mind was lost_

_Then I felt a breeze, I felt eyes staring at me_

_I turned around…._

_One look and I yelled "timber!" in my heart_

_Watch out for flying glass_

_Cause the ceiling fell in and the bottom fell out  
I went into a spin and I started to shout inside of me,  
"I've been hit, This is it, This is it!"_

_I've never felt like this before…or have I?  
But all I could do when I looked at her_

_Was talk about her freckles and she nose…_

_Not to mention her tongue!_

_What was I thinking?!_

_She must've thought I was a fool_

_A fool in love at first sight…  
I was walking along minding my business_

_Wonderful she came by_

_I took a look at her  
When love came and hit me in the eye_

_She was marvellous with her freckles_

_Two emerald stones were staring at me…  
And now all I think about are_

_Those beautiful emerald green eyes…_

_Green eyes…and those freckles and that nose…_

_When will I see you again?_

Terrence Grandchester, fils aîné et l'héritier du duc de Grandchester, venait d'être frappé pas cupidon. Cette très brève rencontre dans le brouillard sur le pont du bateau avec cette belle jeune fille qui semblait figée sur place, l'avait marquée. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à elle, a ses yeux. Mais pourquoi avait-il l'impression de la connaître ? L'impression d'avoir déjà vu ces yeux quelque part, mais ou ? Ses beaux cheveux blonds bouclées… Il eut un flash des cheveux roux….très brièvement. Mais non, elle avait des cheveux blonds…Il ferma les yeux et il se mit a rêver d'elle, mais elle avait des cheveux roux encore ! Mais ça n'avait aucune importance. Il se sentait bien dans ses rêves et il souriait en dormant. Il avait le sentiment que ses aventures avec la jeune fille aux yeux verts et aux taches n'avaient pas encore commencé…

Le bateau accosta à Southampton et Candy retourna des mois auparavant avec Jack et Fabrizio… Elle sentit triste. C'était le dernier endroit sur la terre ferme ou ils étaient tous ensemble avant de s'embarquer sur le somptueux RMS TITANIC qui allait à la perdition. Candy se mit a descendre, mais pas sans avoir chercher Terrence des yeux, elle ne le vit nulle part. Elle entendit la voix de ses deux cousins, Alistair et Archibald qui l'appelait.

- Candy ! Candy ! Par ici ! Nous sommes là, dit Alistair

Elle les regarda et elle sourit. Elle marcha rapidement vers eux et elle se jeta dans leurs bras a tour de rôle.

- Alistair ! Archibald ! C'est bon d'être sur la terre ferme….

- Tu n'as pas été trop traumatisée par ton expérience sur le Titanic… ? Demanda Alistair ?

- Un peu, mais j'essayais de ne pas trop y penser. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix…

- Oui, tu es en service commandé, par le grand Oncle William…dit Archie, mais je suis heureux que tu sois ici en Angleterre avec nous.

Il la serra encore dans ses bras et elle vit Terrence passer qui la regardait et leurs yeux se croisèrent et ils se regardèrent intensément. Ensuite Terrence se dirigea vers une voiture de sport et il s'en alla. Candy aurait voulu courir vers lui et lui demander ou elle pourrait le voir encore.

Lui aussi aurait voulu lui parler, mais elle était dans les bras d'un autre. Qui était-ce ? Son petit copain ? Son cœur se serra a la pensée que peut être celle dont il était tombe amoureux a la première seconde n'était peut pas libre….Il continua son chemin.

Candy le regarda partir tristement. Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas abordé ? Elle voulait le revoir non ? Mais pour lui dire quoi ? Elle n'était pas préparée… On verra ça plus tard… Elle était destinée a être avec Terrence, elle en était sure, alors elle allait le revoir.

- Candy dit Alistair, tu veux venir visiter Londres avec nous ?

- Je connais déjà Londres, un petit peu… j'ai été vendue ici, tu te souviens ?

- C'est de mauvais souvenirs tout ça… dit Alistair, tu vas en faire de beaux cette fois-ci…

- Oui, nous allons faire du tourisme ! Dit Archie, c'est ok Georges ?

- Oui, dit Georges, allez-y. Ensuite venez me voir à l'hôtel à Londres pour que nous puissions nous rendre au collège. Je dois rencontrer la mère supérieure…

- Merci Georges, dit Candy en souriant

- Détendez-vous Melle, vous allez être enfermée dans ce collège pour longtemps…

- Merci pour l'encouragement, Georges dit Candy

- Amusez-vous bien…

Candy, Alistair et Archibald allèrent donc faire du tourisme à Londres. Ils allèrent au centre de Londres, Piccadilly Circus, ils virent le Big Ben, le parlement, Westminster Abbey, le pont de la tour, ils allèrent voir les bijoux de la couronne. Ils allèrent à l'exposition des figurines de cire de Madame Tussaud.

- C'est impressionnant dit Candy et c'est une femme qui les a faites ?

- Oui…, dit Alistair

- Qu'est-ce qui dit que les femmes ne sont bonne a rien ? dit Candy, on parlera de Madame Tussaud pendant des années et des années a venir…

- Ça prouve que le femmes ne sont pas faites pour être des « sois belle et tais-toi » ! Dit Alistair en souriant

- C'est vraiment très ressemblant…dit Candy en souriant

- Allons manger dit Archie pour ensuite finalement aller chercher Georges et aller dans notre prison…

- L'idée d'être enfermée ne me plait guerre dit Candy, mais je n'y peut rien, je ne peut qu'obéir et devenir une vrai jeune fille du monde….

Ils allèrent se restaurer dans un restaurant pas trop loin de l'hôtel ou se trouvait Georges. Le restaurant était luxueux et il y avait que la haute classe de Londres. Quel contraste avec le séjour précédent de Candy ou elle devait servir cette haute classe et laver la vaisselle dans une auberge en échange de ses repas. Mais elle était heureuse, elle était avec Jack et elle était heureuse en vivant au jour le jour sans se soucier du lendemain. Ils mangèrent de la cuisine française qui était très bonne. Du chateaubriand, avec des pommes de terre sautées au beurre et aux fines herbes et de la salade.

- Candy, profites-en pour manger ici, la cuisine à St. Paul laisse à désirer…dit Archie

- Je sais, les britannique ne sont pas réputés pour leur bonne cuisine, j'ai vécu ici avant vous, vous vous souvenez ?

- Je ne fais qu'oublier que tu as déjà vécu à Londres, dit Archie

- Moi aussi je l'oublie parfois, dit Candy en souriant, ne t'en fais pas Archie

- Le dessert arrive dit Alistair, ils ont une glace au chocolat qui est tellement bonne…

- Vraiment ? Dit Candy avec de la crème de chantilly et une cerise ?

- Bien sur, dit Archie, je ne la mangerai pas autrement…

Ils éclatèrent de rire. Ils se remettaient tous les trois tout doucement de la mort d'Anthony. Un changement total, un autre pays, une autre école…Ils étaient prêt a partir et Candy voulu se repoudrer le nez avant d'aller chercher Georges a l'hôtel et se rendre finalement au collège. En sortant des toilettes des dames, qui se trouvait pas très loin de la sortie du restaurant, elle failli se heurter a un jeune homme. Elle leva la tête et elle fut surprise de voir Terrence Grandchester.

- Tiens, dit-il d'un ton moqueur, qui voila ?! Melle Taches de son…

- Terrence… dit Candy doucement…

- Vous connaissez mon nom ? Et bien beaucoup de gens savent qui je suis, il faut dire…

- Vous êtes d'une arrogance… dit Candy

- Pourquoi ? Parce que vous connaissez mon nom et que je ne connais pas le votre Melle Taches de son ?

Comme il était énervant ! Mais Candy savait qu'elle devait être patiente avec lui.

- Vous voulez connaître mon nom ou vous préférez m'appelez par vos surnoms ? Demanda Candy

- « Taches de son » vous va très bien puisque vous en avez plein le visage, mais allez-y présentez-vous !

- Je m'appelle Candice Neige André, dit-elle doucement

En entendant le mot nom « Neige », il eu l'impression d'entendre un écho dans sa tête ; « Blanche-Neige »… Mais c'était quoi ça ?

- Candice Neige André ? Enchanté de faire votre connaissance, mais je préfère « Melle Taches de son », dit-il d'un ton moqueur…

_« Ou est parti le charmant jeune homme du Titanic ? Il a probablement disparu avec sa mémoire ! Se dit Candy dans sa tête, celui-ci est complètement insupportable ! Sois patiente Candy!»_

- Comme vous voulez, mais si vous voulez que je vous réponde, vous feriez mieux de m'appeler par mon nom, et pas votre surnom stupide…dit Candy le plus calmement du monde en le regardant droit dans les yeux

Terrence était perdu dans les yeux verts de Candy, il ne pouvait pas les lâcher. Il les avait déjà vu quelque part, mais il n'arrivait pas à les situer…

- Candy appela Archie de loin, tu viens ? On doit y aller…

- J'arrive Archibald ! Terrence, a un de ces jours dit Candy en souriant, aurevoir…

- Votre frère ? Demanda-t-il curieux

- Mon cousin…

- Aurevoir, Melle Taches de son dit Terry soulagé de savoir que ce n'était pas son petit ami…

Candy rejoignit ses cousins et quitta le restaurant. Terrence la regardait partir et il se maudissait encore de ne pas avoir pris ses coordonnées ! Comment pouvait-il être aussi stupide ? Mais il connaissait son nom a présent ; Candice Neige André et il pourra la trouver au moins avec ça…

Candy et ses cousins se rendirent à l'hôtel chercher Georges pour se rendre finalement au collège Royal de St. Paul. L'école avait l'air froide et austère. Les grilles qui se refermèrent derrière Candy semblèrent comme celles d'une prison. Ils entrèrent dans le bureau de la mère supérieure. Elle avait l'air tellement froide et austère.

- Melle André, vous êtes finalement ici ! On vous attendait depuis des heures !

- Je voulais me promener un peu dans Londres avec mes cousins avant d'être enfermée dans ce collège dit Candy innocemment…

- Vous êtes venues de bien loin pour étudier ; il n'y a pas d'école en Amérique ?

- Oui, bien sur, mais mon père voulait que j'ai la meilleure éducation pour devenir une jeune fille du monde, et on dit que cette école est la meilleure…

- D'accord dit la mère supérieure, on va vous conduire dans votre chambre Melle Candice Neige André … Et vous les garçons, vous ne pouvez pas venir. Retournez dans votre dortoir…

- Oui, mère Grey dit Alistair, Candy… bonne chance

- Oui, bonne chance Candy

Candy se sentit seule et un peu triste sans ses deux cousins. On l'amena dans un long couloir jusque dans sa chambre qui était très spacieuse, c'était une suite. Georges l'accompagna jusque dans sa chambre.

- Voila, Melle dit-il, je vais vous laisser ici. Bonne chance et rendez Monsieur William fier…

- Merci pour tout, Monsieur Georges et aurevoir dit Candy tristement

- Aurevoir Mademoiselle…

Georges s'en alla et ferma la porte derrière lui. Candy se sentit seule et triste, mais elle pensa à Terrence et son cœur se réjouit… Terrence était vivant ! Elle lui avait parlé, ce n'était pas un rêve, même s'il ne ressemblait pas beaucoup en caractère au Terrence du Titanic qui l'appelait affectueusement « Blanche-Neige ».

On frappa à la porte et une jeune fille un peu ronde avec des lunettes entra dans la chambre.

- Salut ! Dit-elle, je m'appelle Patricia O'Brien, tu peux m'appeler Patty… je suis dans la chambre juste a cote de la tienne…

- Bonjour Patty dit Candy en souriant, je m'appelle Candice Neige André, tu peux m'appeler Candy…

- Tu as une très grande chambre, une suite en fait…

- En effet dit Candy…

- Viens faire un tour avec moi, dit Patty

- D'accord…

Elles sortirent dans le couloir et elles rencontrèrent Eliza avec d'autres filles devant la porte de la chambre de Candy.

- Eliza dit Candy, juste ma chance…

- Vous vous connaissez ? dit Patty en souriant

- Malheureusement dit Candy…

- Candy, la fille d'écurie, on t'a donné une suite…dit Eliza

- Oui, dit une des ses amies, elle a une très grande chambre

- Elle n'est qu'une orpheline, qui était notre bonne et qui s'occupait des chevaux…

- Vraiment ? Dirent, les amies d'Eliza déçues…

- Oui, elle a échappé au Titanic, et Anthony est mort a cause d'elle…continua Eliza

- Le Titanic ? Dit une amie d'Eliza, tu étais sur le Titanic et tu as survécue ? C'était comment ?

- Très effrayant, dit Candy et très désolant…

- Tu as senti lorsque vous avez heurté l'iceberg, dit Patty

- Oui, ça a fait un très grand bruit en déchirant la coque du bateau, dit Candy

- L'iceberg c'est de la glace, on ne penserait pas que de la glace puisse déchirer de l'acier de la sorte, dit Patty

- Mais de la glace qui ne fond jamais et qui est très très dur… dit Candy

- Oh Candy nous sommes désolées, dit Patty…

- Mais, Anthony… commença Eliza, il est mort…

- Est-ce que Candy qui l'a tué ? Demanda une de ses amies

- Non, son cheval a été pris dans un piège, mais c'était la fête pour Candy et son adoption ! Dit Eliza

- Alors c'était un accident…dit Patty, Candy viens parles-moi encore du Titanic…

Elle s'éloigna avec Candy et les amies d'Eliza ne purent résister…

- Mais… ce n'est qu'une fille d'écurie, dit Eliza

- Oui, dit son amie Louise, qui a été sur le plus grand et le plus beau paquebot du monde entier… je veux savoir ce qu'elle a dire…

- Et elle a une chambre plus grande que la tienne Eliza, la fille d'écurie est apparemment plus riche que toi… dit une autre amie

- C'est une orpheline…commença-t-elle

- Eliza, dit Louise, Tara a perdu ses parents sur le Titanic, elle est maintenant une orpheline aussi, son oncle l'a prise en charge, tu ne voudrais pas qu'on cesse de lui parler parce que ses parents sont morts ? ça peut arriver a n'importe qui….

- Mais…

Eliza resta la furibonde. Candy allait le lui payer ! Comment ose-t-elle lui voler ses amies ? Elle allait parler a son frère pour qu'ils trouvent un moyen tous les deux a faire payer Candy et la renvoyer du collège.

Plus tard avant de se coucher et après avoir fait sa prière, Candy se mit a pensera Terrence. Allait-elle réussir a lui rendre sa mémoire ? Elle voulait qu'il se souvienne de « Blanche-Neige », celle avec qui il faisait des projets d'avenir ; avoir 7 nains…

_I was walking down the deck of the boat  
When I looked up I saw a friend…  
I thought you were dead…_

_You looked at me, like you don't know me_

_Terrence, do you remember me?  
You looked at me and then I blushed_

_You laughed at me, I was speechless,  
Because I remembered I loved you so much  
Way back when we were friends_

_On that doomed boat  
Laughing together having fun_

_Then tragedy happen_

_We got separated…in icy water_

_I thought I lost you for good  
Terrence, do you remember me?  
You'll never know  
How much I loved you  
You've day dreamed with me,_

_About marrying me_

_We danced, it was nice  
I looked into your big eyes and  
Saw your passion_

_You said you wanted 7 dwarfs_

_For your Snow White_

_Those icy waters,_

_Stole you away from me_

_But I'm making you a promise_

_You will remember me, Terrence_

_If it's the last think I do_

Avec cette belle pensée, elle ferma les yeux et elle se mit au lit. Ce collège sordide, avec des religieuses sévères et surtout avec la méchante Eliza… mais rien n'allait gâcher la joie qu'elle avait d'avoir retrouvé Terrence Grandchester, son Terrence, qu'elle croyait mort, était vivant et rien d'autre n'avait de l'importance. Elle allait chercher a savoir ou il se trouvait et le fréquenter pour qu'il lui fasse confiance et que progressivement, la mémoire cachée du temps sur le Titanic et le naufrage, lui revienne. Elle sera la pour le soutenir. Mais elle n'avait aucune idée ou se trouvait Terrence Grandchester. Mais elle savait qu'il était le fils d'un duc… c'était un début et mieux que rien. Mais pour le moment elle allait au pays des rêves ; demain est un autre jour.

Terrence dans son lit, ne pensait qu'aux yeux verts émeraude de Candice Neige André. Pourquoi se sentait-il si bien en sa présence ? Une chose était certaine, il n'arrivait pas à la sortir de sa tête et il aimait la sensation qu'il éprouvait lorsqu'il pensait a elle et lorsqu'il était en sa présence. Il devait faire en sorte de savoir ou elle se trouvait pour la voir encore et se sentir bien en sa présence. Et peut être s'il l'arrêtait de se moquer d'elle en l'appelant « Melle Taches de son », il passerait du bon temps ensemble ? Mais c'est comme si c'était plus fort que lui, il voulait la taquiner, la provoquer… il était follement amoureux d'elle… Il décida de la faire chercher et sur cette pensée, il s'endormit sans cesser de penser à elle.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Un Amour Infini…_**

**_Par Mallory Quinn_**

**_Chapitre 10_**

_**"Les premiers jours à St. Paul"**_

Le lendemain matin, c'était la messe du matin, Candy ne savait pas quoi mettre, elle mis l'uniforme blanc. Elle était en retard et elle courut dans le couloir. Mais en sortant, elle vit que tout le monde avec l'uniforme noir. Elle rencontra ses cousins.

- Candy! Dit Archie, tu devais mettre la robe noire, va vite te changer!

- D'accord, dit Candy

Mais en se retournant, elle vit la mère supérieure qui la regardait avec sévérité.

- Melle Candice Neige André, vous avez porté la mauvaise robe! Dit la mère supérieure

- Je le sais, je m'excuse ma mère, je vais aller me changer rapidement, dit Candy

- Non, vous n'aurez pas le temps, l'office va commencer. Allez-y comme vous êtes!

- Merci, ma mère, je m'excuse encore

Candy entra donc à l'église avec sa robe blanche et l'office commença. Pendant la prière, on entendit du bruit à la porte et des pas. Tout le monde ouvrit les yeux pour voir ce qui se passait. Un jeune homme entra; il portait l'uniforme, mais il tenait sa veste sur son épaule. Candy n'en croyait pas ses yeux!

- Terrence Grandchester! Dit la mère supérieure, vous êtes en retard et vous déranger l'office et la prière de vos camarades. Veuillez vous asseoir immédiatement!

- Mais je ne suis pas venu pour faire la prière ma mère…

- Pourquoi êtes-vous venu alors?

- Pour faire la sieste….

Il eut un cri d'indignation dans l'assemblée. Et les élèves se mirent a rire. Candy n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

- La sieste?

- Oui, d'habitude l'endroit est vide et très calme et bien au frais…

- Vous dérangez la prière de vos camarades…dit la mère supérieure

- Prière? Je parie que la plus part sont fatigués d'être a genoux et attendent impatiemment que l'office se termine pour se lever et se dégourdir les jambes. Je parie que le Bon Dieu est entrain de rougir de ce qu'ils sont entrain de penser en se moment….

L'assemblée éclata de rire doucement. Candy secoua la tête en souriant. L'eau glaciale avait vraiment eu un effet sur le cerveau de son cher Terrence! Mais elle était aux anges, Terrence Grandchester était dans la même école qu'elle, il était élève au collège royal de St. Paul! Et il n'avait pas la langue dans sa poche! Mais elle sentait un peu d'amertume en lui.

- Terrence Grandchester sortez immédiatement la mère supérieure

- «… allez m'attendre dans votre bureau »! Termina Terry, je connais la chanson… a tout a l'heure alors…et vous autres, priez pour moi

Et il sortit de l'église en faisant de grands pas. En passant devant Candy qu'il avait remarqué parce qu'elle portait la seule robe blanche de toute l'assemblée, il fixa son regard et il lui fit un clin d'œil. Candy ne put s'empêcher de sourire avec ses lèvres, sans montrer ses dents. Elle du se retenir pour ne pas rire. Il continua son chemin en lui jetant un regard moqueur et sortit en claquant la porte. Les élèves se mirent à murmurer entre eux.

- C'est qui? dit Eliza

- C'est Terrence Grandchester, l'héritier du duc de Grandchester, il est impossible, mais il travaille très bien en classe…Les sœurs ont peur de lui…dit son amie Louise

- Il est très beau en tout cas, dit Eliza

- Pour être beau, ça il l'est!

_« Il a regardé Candy, pourquoi? Peut être parce que cette sotte a porte la robe blanche au lieu de la noire, certainement pour se faire remarquer! La garce, elle fait tout pour attirer l'attention du plus beau et du plus riche garçon de l'école! Et moi, je ne vais pas la laisser faire! »_

- Silence! Dit la mère supérieure, vous allez prier une heure supplémentaire pour vous repentir de votre péché et de l'interruption de votre camarade. Pas un mot de plus

Les élèves étaient bien sur entrain de râler! Une heure supplémentaire a cause de cet élève insupportable! En plus il était dehors entrain de faire ce qu'il voulait. Lorsque l'office prolongé se termina enfin, tout le monde était dehors entrain de râler d'avoir du rester plus longtemps a l'église a cause de Terrence Grandchester!

Candy était assise dans l'herbe et elle entendit Eliza parler avec ses amies, elles parlaient de Terrence bien sur. Elle s'éloigna car elle n'avait aucune envie d'entendre Eliza lui dire quoi que ce soit. Elle se dirigea vers un arbre dans la cour qui se trouvait sur une colline, qui lui rappela sa colline Pony en Amérique. Elle s'assit entrain de penser à Terrence. Il était dans la même école qu'elle, la providence ne pouvait pas avoir mieux fait les choses!

- Salut Melle Taches de son, dit une voix qui venait de derrière l'arbre

- Terrence…

- J'ai senti ton parfum, je savais que tu étais là… tu ne me suis pas par hasard?

- Te suivre?

- Oui, on s'est vu sur le bateau, au restaurant et maintenant je te retrouve ici a St .Paul…

- Tu es d'une arrogance incroyable! J'aurai quitté l'Amérique pour te suivre ici a St. Paul puisque je connaissais ton existence?

- C'est toi qui le dis. Avoue quand même que c'est drôle que je te trouve partout sur mon chemin…

- Puisque toi tu n'es pas sur mon chemin? Je peux aussi dire la même chose… en plus tu as interrompu la messe et nous avons été punis pour une heure supplémentaire, pour que nous puissions expier les péchés que tu es venu nous faire faire en nous faisant rire pendant la prière…

- Oh on est fâché d'avoir du prier plus longtemps que d'habitude? Tu as prié pour moi au moins?

- Il y a même eu une invocation spéciale du prêtre dit Candy en souriant

- Comme c'est touchant. A propos, tu as mis la robe blanche c'était pour que je te remarque? Il faut dire que c'était difficile de ne pas te voir. Tu ressemblais à un ange avec ta robe blanche parmi tous ces pécheurs…

- Comment arrives-tu à m'énerver et à me complimenter dans la même phrase?

- Je suppose que c'est un don que j'ai…

Ils se regardèrent intensément. Terry avait une impression de déjà vu, mais il n'arrivait pas à situer où et quand. Mais cette jeune fille aux taches de sons, était irrésistible.

- Terry ! Appela la voix d'un garçon, la mère supérieure te cherche!

- C'est une vieille chouette! Dit Terry

- Une vieille chouette? Dit Candy vous avez l'air de vous entendre a merveille

- On s'adore, dit Terry en souriant, a la prochaine, Melle Taches de son

- A la prochaine, Terry…

Il s'en alla et suivit le garçon pour aller voir la mère supérieure. Candy était sur un nuage. Terry était tellement différent. Elle se leva et elle se mit a marcher et elle rencontra Alistair et Archibald.

- Candy, te voila! Dit Archie, on te cherchait

- Je suis la…

- Ça va on te n'a pas trop grondé?

- Non, ça va, au moins je n'avais pas à retourner dans ma chambre pour me changer comme toutes les autres…

- On ne peut pas vraiment causer ici dit Alistair, il faut aller en classe alors tu peux venir nous voir dans notre chambre le soir…

- Comment je vais reconnaître votre chambre?

- Je vais te faire signe et tu pourras venir sans problème

- D'accord…

- Candy! Dit la voix de Patty, tu viens en classe? Ça va commencer

- J'arrive Patty! A ce soir les gars…

Elle courut rejoindre Patty et la première journée de classe commença pour Candy. Eliza essayait de lui mettre les bâtons dans les roues à chaque occasion. Mais Patty s'assurait de toujours dire à Candy ce qu'il fallait faire.

- Merci Patty dit Candy en souriant tu es une bonne amie…

- De rien, tu es gentille Candy, je t'aime bien

- Moi aussi je t'aime bien Patricia dit Candy en la serrant dans ses bras…

- Nous avons des devoirs pour demain, on peut les faire ensemble si tu veux…

- Bien sur, j'ai besoin de m'habituer au programme anglais…

- Je vais t'aider, je suis assez bonne….

Elle se mit à travailler avec Patricia. Elles firent leurs travaux et leurs devoirs pour le lendemain. Lorsqu'elles terminèrent, Candy regardait par la fenêtre de son balcon pour le signal des garçons.

- Que fais-tu? Demanda Patty

- J'attends le signal de mes cousins pour aller dans leur chambre

- Dans leur chambre dans le dortoir des garçons?

- Oui…

- Mais c'est interdit…dit Patty

- Personne ne va me voir, je vais passer par la fenêtre ….

- Tu es courageuse, Candy

- J'ai failli mourir sur le Titanic. Dieu m'a donné une autre chance alors je ne vais pas la passer entrain d'avoir peur des restrictions….

- D'accord, je vais dans ma chambre dit Patty, a demain…

- Aurevoir Patty, merci et a demain….

Patty s'en alla et Candy resta à sa fenêtre pour attendre le signal. Elle se mit à penser à Terry. Où était sa chambre? Elle voudrait aller le voir….Mais il était tellement arrogant et énervant a présent! Que s'était-il passé? Elle avait connu le garçon joyeux sur le Titanic, il était gentil et attentif avec elle. Mais elle connaissait le vrai Terry celui du Titanic, et elle allait le faire sortir de sa coquille. Mais même si elle ne réussissait pas, elle voulait être avec lui et il semble intéressé par elle…ça pouvait être sa porte d'entrer pour qu'elle se rapproche de lui. Elle rêvait en couleur sur le bateau, mais ce rêve pouvait maintenant être possible, même s'il ne s'en souvenait pas, ils allaient en faire de nouveaux… mais elle pensait un peu trop… Elle vit le signal d'Alistair et elle prit sa corde et se mit à sauter d'arbres en arbres jusque dans la chambre des garçons. Elle atterrit tant bien que mal sur le balcon.

- Doucement, dit Alistair en la rattrapant

- Bienvenue dans notre chambre, dit Archie en souriant

- Merci les gars, dit Candy en souriant

- Allez, entrons dit Alistair, ne restons pas là…

Ils entrèrent dans la chambre en parlant et en souriant.

Terry qui était dans sa chambre entrain de regarder par la fenêtre, avait vu Candy sauter d'arbre en arbre jusque dans la chambre des garçons et il fut surpris par son agilité et sa souplesse.

_« Elle est plus habile que Tarzan ma parole! Se dit-il dans sa tête et elle va dans la chambre des garçons; la coquine! »_

Il aurait aimé secrètement qu'elle vienne dans sa chambre. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à elle et à rêver d'elle la nuit, mais dans ses rêves, elle avait des cheveux roux….Bizarre…

Pendant ce temps-là, Candy était avec ses cousins entrain de parler.

- Ce Grandchester, dit Archie, quel prétentieux! Il nous a fait rester plus longtemps à l'église

- Archie est fâché parce qu'il est entré dans sa chambre par erreur et Grandchester lui a crié dessus, et même frappé…

- Je me suis trompé c'est tout…sa chambre est juste à coté de la nôtre

- Juste à coté de la vôtre? Dit Candy c'est le balcon à gauche ou à droite?

- A droite quand tu viens de ta chambre, dit Alistair

- Fais attention de ne pas aller là-bas dit Archie, il va aller t'accuser chez les sœurs…

- Non, ce n'est pas son genre…dit Candy

- Pas son genre? Tu le connais ? Dit Archie

- Je l'ai rencontré sur le bateau….dit Candy

- Oh, dit Archie, et vous êtes devenus amis?

- On parle, si c'est ce que tu veux dire… dit Candy

- Vous parlez? De quoi donc? Que pouvez-vous bien avoir en commun? Demanda Archie un peu jaloux

_« Tu n'as aucune idée, Archie, j'étais avec lui sur le Titanic et nous étions amoureux, dit Candy dans sa tête »_

Mais elle se tu et ne dit rien. Cette histoire ne regardait que Terrence et elle et personne d'autre.

- Candy vient voir la boite de chocolat que nous avons reçu…

Il avait dit ça pour couper court a la conversation. Il savait que son frère était amoureux de Candy et qu'il voulait lui déclarer sa flamme tôt ou tard, mais maintenant qu'elle connaissait Terry, elle était entrain de lui échapper avant même d'avoir eu une chance d'être a lui. Candy resta un peu avec ses cousins et elle retourna dans sa chambre comme elle était venue et Terry était à la fenêtre dans le noir entrain de la regarder, comme elle était habile….

Le temps passa et Candy reçut du courrier de la maison Pony et d'Annie. Annie lui disait qu'elle allait bientôt venir étudier aussi à St. Paul et Candy était toute heureuse. Il y en avait une de Rose qui lui donnait de ses nouvelles. Mademoiselle Pony, lui donnait aussi de ses nouvelles et Eliza, méchante comme d'habitude lui arracha la lettre et elle vit que l'enveloppe utilisée avait été retournée…

- C'est quoi ça? Oh une enveloppe retournée… ils n'ont pas les moyens à l'orphelinat de s'offrir des enveloppes neuves? Dit Eliza

- Eliza, donnes-moi ma lettre, tu n'as aucun droit de la prendre sans ma permission! Dit Candy en colère

- Quoi on a honte de ses origines? Dit Eliza, espèce d'orpheline sans le sou! Ta place n'est pas dans cette école!

Tara qui avait perdu ses parents dans le Titanic, se leva pour affronter Eliza.

- Si sa place n'est pas ici, alors moi aussi je devrais quitter cette école, dit Tara…

- Mais non pas toi, Tara, Candy…

- Pourquoi parce qu'elle n'a pas de parents ? Mes parents aussi sont morts…je suis aussi une orpheline….

- Mais…

- Tu ne peux pas nous tenir responsable et être méchante avec nous pour une chose sur laquelle nous n'avions aucun contrôle…dit Tara, et maintenant remets la lettre à Candy!

La sœur Margaret arrive et réprimanda Eliza aussi.

- Melle Legrand, vous devriez avoir honte de votre comportement! Cette école ne fait pas de discrimination pour les élèves orphelins ou pas. Vous devriez montrer plus de compassion pour vos camarades qui ont perdues leurs parents au lieu de le dénigrer et les insulter. Et prendre la lettre d'autrui sans permission, c'est très mal!

- Oui, ma sœur dit Eliza en baissant la tête…

_« Cette fille d'écurie va me le payer! Dit-elle dans sa tête »_

Quelque temps après, elle parla a son frère et lui demanda de se venger sur Candy avec ses amis.

- Tu peux t'occuper de Candy pour moi? Demanda Eliza

- Pourquoi?

- Parce qu'elle m'énerve …

- Pas de problème dit Daniel, c'est comme si c'était fait…

Candy était dans la cours d'école et Daniel l'entraîna dans les bois soi-disant pour lui parler.

- Daniel lâche-moi tu veux? Dit Candy en se dégageant, qu'est-ce que tu me veux?

- Je veux te faire taire, et te remettre a ta place, tu es devenu beaucoup trop à l'aise ici…

- Trop à l'aise?

- Oui, il parait que tu as fait engueuler ma sœur?

- Et tu voudrais te venger… tout seul?

Deux autres amis de Daniel sortirent de leur cachette. Candy regarda et elle en reconnut un… son visage devint livide.

- Damien Leighton? Dit Candy surprise

- Monsieur Damien pour toi, espèce de traînée! dit Damien, je devrais te faire arrêter…

- Pourquoi, parce que tu as essayé de te forcer sur moi? Dit Candy

- Tu parles trop Candy, dit Damien, tu étais ma bonne, mon esclave…

- Tu es fier d'avoir une famille qui achète des enfants? Dit Candy…

- Cette fois-ci rien ne va m'arrêter, ton petit ami Jack n'est plus là pour te défendre… dit Damien en s'approchant d'elle

Il se mit à lui tirer les cheveux et l'autre ami essayait de lui arracher sa robe, Daniel la poussa par terre. Candy se sentit perdue…

- NON!! Cria Candy, lâchez-moi!

- Fille d'écurie, la ferme, c'est ce a quoi tu sers! Tu n'es qu'une traînée et on va te faire voir…dit Daniel

En disant ça il essayait de mettre sa main sous sa robe, mais Candy ferma ses jambes et lui donnait des coups de pieds ce qui le mit en colère

- NON!! Cria Candy, lâchez-moi!!!

- Tiens-lui les bras et toi les pieds, comme ça elle ne pourra plus se débattre et je vais m'en occuper dit Damien

Les garçons allaient s'exécuter, quand ils reçurent des coups de fouet sur les mains et ils crièrent de douleur.

- Quelqu'un peut me donner la définition d'un lâche? Dit une voix qui venait du haut d'un arbre

Candy leva la tête et elle fut soulagée de voir Terry. Dieu merci… !

- Vous allez me répondre! Dit Terry en sautant de l'arbre…

- Terry, dit Candy

Il portait une veste rouge et avec son fouet, il venait certainement de faire de l'équitation. Comme il était séduisant!

- De quoi je me mêle? Dit Damien en colère, Grandchester reste hors de ça…ou

- Ou quoi? Espèce de parvenu! C'est comme ça qu'on t'a appris à traiter les filles? Dit Terry en le tenant par la chemise

- Mais…

- Se forcer sur une fille est un crime crapuleux… dit Terry

- C'est une bonne, une fille d'écurie…dit Daniel

- Je me fiche de ce qu'elle est, elle disait « non » quel parti de « non » n'avez-vous pas compris?

- On veut juste s'amuser dit Daniel tu peux en faire autant si tu veux…

- Que tu me proposes une chose aussi odieuse, me montre ton manque de bonne éducation….

- Prenons le, dit Damien, nous sommes trois…

Une bagarre s'en suivit, Terry se battit contre les trois garçons et il les fit déguerpir deux d'entre eux…Il prit Daniel par le col.

- Si je t'attrape encore ou j'apprends que tu as touché à un seul cheveu de sa tête, tu vas avoir à faire à moi….

Il lui donna un autre coup de poing au visage, Daniel tomba se releva et prit ses jambes a son cou. Candy qui avait regardé la scène sans dire un mot. Elle était aux anges. Elle ramassa ses affaires et Terry se mit à partir.

- Attends! Terrence!

- Oui?

- Je voulais te dire merci de m'avoir sauvé…

- Je n'aime pas ce genre de comportement, c'est tout, ça n'a rien a avoir avec toi…je n'ai pas besoin de tes remerciements

- Soit, dit-elle, merci de tout mon cœur, quand même…

Elle le regardait intensément en souriant; il soutint son regard.

- Pourquoi me regardes-tu comme ça, Melle Taches de son, tu veux me faire une déclaration? Tu veux flirter avec moi? Je connais un endroit discret où on peut aller à l'abri des regards….

Candy le regarda surprise. C'était quoi ce genre de comportement? Il voulait jouer? D'accord alors….elle allait jouer avec lui!

- Vraiment? Dit-elle en souriant, où ça? On y va…

Il la regarda un peu surpris par sa réponse.

- Sérieusement? Tu serais prête à venir flirter avec moi? Dit-il

- Tu viens de me sauver des ces ignobles garçons qui voulaient abuser de moi… si c'est flirter que tu veux en remerciement, je suis d'accord…dit Candy en souriant

Terry la regarda, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle accepte. Il ne voulait pas paraître faible… alors il dit;

- Suis-moi alors, nous allons dans la grange. Mon cheval y est il n'y a jamais personne

- Je te suis…dit Candy en souriant

Elle suivit Terry à l'écurie et ferma la porte. Terry pensait qu'elle aurait eu une réaction indignée et il en aurait profité pour partir, mais….

- Où veux-tu que ça se passe? Dit Candy, ici?

- Melle Taches de son… tu es sure de ce que tu fais…?

- Tu penses que je ne sais pas comment faire?

- Damien Leighton avait l'air de vouloir marquer un point avec toi…

- C'est un mufle et un goujat…il a essayé de se forcer sur moi quand je travaillais pour sa famille et Jack m'a sauvé…

- Jack? Ton petit ami… c'est lui qui t'a donné l'expérience que tu sembles avoir…

Jack? Son frère? Mais… Elle laissa Terrence croire.

- L'expérience que je semble avoir? Tu ne veux pas t'en rendre compte tout seul? Dit-elle doucement

- Tu n'es pas obligé tu sais…

- Ne me dis pas que ta parole de gentleman ne vaut rien? Tu passes tout de même pas ton temps à lancer des défis pour des prunes?

- Un gentleman tient toujours sa parole…

- C'est bien ce que je pensais….

Terry la regarda elle était tellement belle et attirante…Mais…il voulait dire quelque chose mais Candy fit une chose dont elle ne se croyait pas capable. Elle s'approcha de Terrence mit ses bras autour de son cou et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes en un baiser passionné. Il noua ses bras autour de sa taille et répondit à son baiser. Il eut l'impression que de l'eau glaciale tomba sur lui et qu'il perdit sa partenaire, pendant un bref moment, mais il sentit aussi sa tête tourner.

Candy retourna sur le Titanic avec Terrence pendant leurs brefs moments de bonheur qu'elle croyait perdu à jamais. Mais elle avait Terrence et elle était heureuse et elle savoura le baiser au maximum. Elle n'avait pas pu résister a la tentation, elle en rêvait tous les soirs depuis près d'un an. Avec Anthony, ce n'était pas la même chose. Terrence c'était autre chose.

Quand ils s'arrêtèrent finalement après une éternité, ils étaient a bout de souffle.

- Ton Jack t'a bien appris, tu es sensationnelle! Dit Terrence

_« Jack… se dit Candy dans sa tête, c'est toi qui m'a appris! Mais je ne peux rien te dire... »_

- Je dois retourner en classe, dit Candy, bye Terrence…

Et elle sortit de la grange pour aller en classe. Terrence resta dans la grange un peu déboussolé. Candice Neige André était pleine de surprise. Il l'avait provoqué et il ne pensait qu'elle le prendrait au mot. Et bien son père lui a toujours dit que lorsque tu lances un défi, tu dois être prêt à le relever. Candice Neige André au lieu d'être indignée, elle avait relevé son défi…et il était ravi, elle était… sensationnelle! Il ne savait pas bien sur que Candy le connaissait avant et que l'embrasser était pour elle un rêve qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru devenir réalité encore…Elle était sur un nuage.


	11. Chapter 11

**_Un Amour infini…_**

**_Par Mallory Quinn_**

****

**_Chapitre 11_**

_"**Le cinquième dimanche"**_

Candy était dans sa chambre entrain de penser a ce qui venait de se passer. Comment avait-elle eut l'audace de faire ce qu'elle avait fait ? Et bien il lui avait lance un défi et elle l'avait relevé. C'est parce qu'elle le connaissait avant qu'elle avait fait ça, sinon elle aurait crié à l'indignation… Le baiser était merveilleux. Que devait penser Terrence d'elle ? Qu'elle était une fille facile ? Non, sinon il n'aurait pas eu a la défendre de Daniel, Damien et son ami. Il l'avait si bien défendu et il était tellement séduisant. Elle prit son journal et elle se mit a écrire tout ce qu'elle avait vécu. Elle le montrera a Terrence un jour, quand il s'en souviendra ou s'il ne se souvient jamais.

Un jour après les cours, elle était allée sur la colline qu'elle appelait dans son cœur la colline retrouvée et elle sentit de la fumée.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui… ?

- Salut Taches de son…

- Terry…salut…

Terrence se releva, il avait une cigarette au bec.

- Tu fumes ?

- Ça se voit non ?

- Tu es entrain de polluer l'air que respirent mon arbre et ma colline!

- Ton arbre et ta colline ?

- Oui. Cet endroit me rappelle ma colline Pony en Amérique et mon arbre. Et toi tu es entrain de les polluer avec ta fumée ! En plus c'est très mauvais pour la santé !

- Vraiment ? Tu veux une cigarette ?

Candy le regarda, il avait tellement changé !

- Il n'est pas question que je touche à cette saleté ! Dit-elle avec force

- Eh doucement, on peut s'amuser un non ?

- Pas en fumant… La fumée ça ne sent pas bon…

- Mais moi je sens bon non ? Je sentais bon non quand tu m'as embrassé… ?

- Ne crois pas que ça va devenir une habitude, dit-elle un peu honteuse

En réalité elle voulait embrasser Terry tant qu'elle le pouvait, comme sur le bateau, comme dans ses rêves…

- Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais je n'ai pas l'habitude d'embrasser les gens comme ça…dit Terry

- C'est parce que tu voulais un baiser au lieu de mon merci…

- Tu n'étais pas obligé de le faire, tu auras pu jouer les prudes t'indigner…

- Alors tu admets avoir dit ça rien que pour voir ce que j'allais dire ? Tu ne t'attendais à ce que j'accepte…

- Il faut dire que très peu de fille me résiste…pour ne pas dire aucune…

- Tu en as eu beaucoup alors…

Elle était un peu jalouse. Mais c'était ridicule, il ne se souvenait pas d'elle et elle ne savait pas qu'il était vivant. N'empêche… il était son Terrence.

- Rien d'important dit-il, je m'amusais…

- Tu t'amusais ? Dit-elle tristement

- Oui, je m'amuse à leur promettre le mariage, les enfants ; je plaisante bien sur… ensuite, elles font tout ce que je veux…

Candy se sentit son cœur se briser en mille morceaux. Tout ce qu'il lui avait dit sur le bateau, c'était un jeu ! Mais elle le savait depuis le début… Le naufrage et la tristesse de l'avoir perdu, avaient transformé le jeu et l'illusion en réalité dans sa tête.

- Ce n'est pas gentil de faire croire des choses aux gens pour obtenir ce que l'on veut ! Dit-elle irritée

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends tout à coup ? Pourquoi es-tu en colère ? Je ne force aucune fille à être avec moi…elles viennent de leur propre gré…

- Après les avoir menti sans aucun doute !

- Elles savent que je plaisante, mais elles aiment entendre ce que je dis…

Candy se sentit tellement ridicule. Comment avait-elle pu croire qu'il était sérieux ? Il l'appelait Blanche-Neige… Blanche-Neige, le nom d'un personnage de conte de fée… Qu'est-ce qu'elle espérait ? Et bien Terrence l'avait bien vite ramené sur terre ! Il n'avait aucune intention de faire son avenir avec elle. Mais la catastrophe était arrivé et il était resté près d'elle…C'était certainement la panique du moment…Elle se rappela de la dernière chose qu'il lui a dite sur le bateau.

_« Je t'aime aussi Blanche-Neige et je veux toujours t'épouser même si on ne s'en sort pas, et nous allons avoir nos 7 petits nains…dit Terrence »_

Oui, c'était sûrement la panique du moment, car s'ils étaient morts, ils ne pourraient plus être ensemble, bien sur ! Mais elle était sérieuse quand elle lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait, car c'était la vérité. Elle se sentait tellement triste de savoir que tous les rêves qu'elle faisait depuis le naufrage, tout ce qui lui avait donné de l'espoir, c'était un mensonge. Terrence n'a jamais été sérieux, il s'amuse comme ça avec toutes les filles…

- Ne fumes plus sur ma colline et ne pollues plus mon arbre ! Dit-elle en colère et ne compte plus sur moi pour t'amuser à embrasser les filles ! Je suis sure qu'il y en a plein, qui n'attendent que ça ! Ne me compte plus parmi elle !

- Mais…je ne comprends pas…

- Tu n'es qu'un goujat !

Et elle tourna les talons et elle s'en alla le laissant perplexe. Que venait-il de se passer ? Ne l'avait-elle pas embrassé l'autre jour ? Pourquoi était-elle en colère tout a coup ? Ils s'amusaient non ? Il la considérait comme sa petite amie. Peut être ne s'était-il pas comporter comme il faut, comme un petit copain. Alors il allait y remédier, du moins essayer. Il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi elle s'était mise en colère tout à coup. Mais une chose était certaine, il n'avait aucune intention de la laisser s'échapper. Il la voulait pour lui…pour toujours.

Candy alla dans sa chambre et elle se jeta sur son lit et elle éclata en sanglots. Tout était un mensonge, un jeu pour lui, tout ce qu'il lui avait donné de l'espoir pour vivre. Tout ce sur quoi elle comptait pour vivre heureuse avec lui… était un mensonge ! Oh elle se sentait tellement ridicule et tellement idiote ! Terrence Grandchester n'était qu'un ours mal léché ! Elle allait changer d'attitude envers lui ! Fini la gentillesse ! Ce n'était qu'un goujat, un malotru, un farceur ! Elle n'alla presque plus sur la colline de peur de le voir encore. Elle avait envie de l'étrangler. Lui par contre se demandait ce qui se passait. Elle ne venait plus sur la colline et il ne la voyait presque plus, seulement de loin.

Arriva le cinquième dimanche, le jour où les élèves avaient le droit de sortir de l'école pour aller rencontrer les membres de leur famille ou se promener. Candy ne connaissait pas ce règlement.

- Je sors, dit Patricia

- Tu vas où ?

- C'est le cinquième dimanche, Candy. Les élèves ont le droit de sortir pour aller voir leurs parents et se promener

- Ah oui ? Superbe alors !

- Je te vois ce soir, dit Patricia, passe une belle journée

- Merci Patricia…

Candy s'apprêta pour sortir de l'école et aller se promener.

Alistair, Archibald, Daniel et Eliza étaient dans une calèche, envoyée par la grande tante Elroy, qui était venu les chercher.

- On attend Candy dit Archie

- Non, dit Eliza, la grande tante ne veut pas la voir, on y va !

- Candy fait partie de la famille aussi dit Archie, elle a le droit de venir…

- Et moi je dis qu'on part dit Eliza, et sans Candy

La calèche s'en alla donc sans Candy malgré les protestations d'Alistair et Archibald.

- Pauvre Candy, elle va être seule dit Archie…

Pendant ce temps-la Candy était prête à sortir et elle se dirigea vers la grille quand la Sœur Margaret l'arrêta.

- Melle André, où allez-vous comme ça ?

- Je sors, ma sœur…

- Mais vous ne pouvez pas sortir comme ça

- Je ne suis pas au collège St. Paul depuis longtemps, mais je sais que le cinquième dimanche, les élèves sont libres de sortir du collège pour la journée…

- Mais il faut faire une demande en avance et la remettre a la mère supérieure, vous ne pouvez pas sortir comme ça…

- Oh… dit Candy tristement, alors je retourne dans ma chambre

Elle retourna dans sa chambre un peu tristement. Elle n'avait rien à faire. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle entendit frapper à la porte de sa chambre.

- Melle André, dit la Sœur Margaret à la porte, il y quelqu'un qui est venu vous voir pour sortir…

- Ah oui ? D'accord….

_« Qui ça peut bien être ? Se demanda Candy ?_

Candy alla dans le bureau de la mère supérieure et elle surprise de trouver sa meilleure amie et son père.

- Candy ! Dit Annie

- Annie ! Dit Candy

Elles coururent et elles se serrèrent dans les bras longuement en s'embrassant sur les deux joues.

- Que fais-tu ici ?

- Je suis maintenant aussi une élève du collège royal de St. Paul…

- Vraiment ? Sublime ! Oh je suis tellement heureuse !

- Moi aussi. Et papa et moi sommes venus te chercher pour t'amener dehors, à l'hippodrome….

- J'ai demandé à la mère supérieure, dit M. Brighton, et tu as la permission spéciale de venir avec nous

- Oh merci M. Brighton! Dit Candy en lui sautant au cou

- De rien, Candy. Tu es prête ? On peut y aller ?

- Oui, dit Candy en souriant, allons-y !

Elle prit Annie par la main et elles sortirent du collège et elles entrèrent dans la calèche et ils se rendirent tous à l'hippodrome. Dans la calèche, Candy et Annie n'arrêtaient pas de parler et de rire. Elles étaient tellement heureuses.

Ils arrivèrent a l'hippodrome et elles achetèrent des friandises et de la boisson. Elles allèrent rejoindre M. Brighton qui était déjà assis.

- Vous voila dit-il, la première course va commencer

- Oh d'accord dit Candy

- Tu as le programme Papa ? Demanda Annie

- Voila, dit-il en le lui donnant

- Merci…

Annie se mit à lire le programme pendant un moment

- Candy, dit Annie, il y a un cheval qui vient du Ranch Steve de Tom !

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, regarde, il s'appelle Pony Flash…

- Pony Flash dit Candy, on peut aller le voir, M. Brighton ?

- Bien sur, mais vous le connaissez ?

- Papa, Tom était avec nous à la maison Pony dit Annie

- Oh, quelle coïncidence… allons-y alors

Ils allèrent a l'arrière voir Pony Flash.

- C'est le numéro deux là-bas dit Candy

Ils virent un beau cheval blanc.

- Regarde Annie comme il est beau, c'est Tom qui s'en occupait !

- Comme il est beau ! Dit Annie

- Pony Flash, dit Candy tu dois sortir premier et gagner la course…

- Ce cheval ne s'est jamais appelé « Pony Flash » il s'appelle « Royal King » dit une voix, il est a moi depuis 3 ans et il est le favori pour la prochaine course…

Candy se retourna, surprise et elle vit Terre habiller en blanc avec un polo bleu pale a l'intérieur. Il était très séduisant. Mais non, il n'était pas question de s'attendrir….

- Mais, comment… ? Demanda Candy

- Candy, dit Annie, il a raison, Pony Flash est là-bas …

Elle lui montra un autre cheval, un peu plus gros et plus lourd.

- Quoi ? Pony Flash cette espèce de gros lourdaud ? Dit Candy

- Oui, dit Terry et il a la robe pleine de taches de son, comme toi !

Candy lui jeta un regard noir.

- Si c'est Tom qui l'a élevé, il doit être le meilleur, dit Candy sans regarder Terry

- Tom ? Un autre de tes petits copains ? Tu en as eu combien ma parole ? Demanda Terry

- Ça ne te regarde pas ! Je suis libre de faire ce que je veux !

- Je vois ; Jack, Tom, il y en a d'autres, Melle Taches de son ?

Il était vexé. Elle ne semblait pas être le genre de fille qui avait beaucoup de petits copains, mais elle l'avait embrassé comme une experte…

Annie était silencieuse et elle regardait la scène sidérée. Qui diable était ce garçon et pourquoi est-ce que Candy était en colère contre lui ?

- Je m'appelle Candice Neige André ! Et ma vie privée ne te regarde pas !! Dit Candy en colère

- Humm... Je préfère Taches de son, dit Terry en souriant

- Ce que tu peux être énervant !

- Je vais te faire un pari… tu prêtes à relever le défi ?

- Pas un comme la dernière fois j'espère, dit Candy

- Ah ah ah… c'est moi qui fais les règles… si ton canasson arrive dans les 3 premiers, je te fais la promesse solennelle de ne plus t'appeler Melle Taches de son, mais seulement Candice Neige André…

- Vraiment ?

- Oui… mais s'il perd tu deviendras mon esclave personnelle…

- Ton esclave personnelle ?

- Oui, si j'ai soif tu m'amènes de l'eau, si je veux une cigarette tu l'allumes, si je veux t'embrasser, tu te laisses faire…dit-il doucement

Annie n'entendait pas ce qui se passait car Candy et Terry étaient entrain de parler tous bas.

- Quoi ??!!! Mais ça ne va pas la tête ? Dit Candy tout bas, c'est comme ça que tu forces les filles a faire ce que tu veux ?

- Tu es libre de dire oui ou non. Je ne te force pas. Comme je ne t'ai pas forcé à m'embrasser l'autre jour… tu l'as fait de ton propre gré…et si tu es tellement sur de ton cher Pony Flash, il ne devrait pas y avoir de danger… et j'ai dit les 3 premiers, pas le premier, la marge est plus grande…

Candy le regarda en hésitant. Devait-elle relever le défi ? Il était tellement sur que son cheval Pony Flash allait perdre. Mais il n'allait plus l'appeler « Melle Taches de son », mais par son prénom…la tentation était trop forte.

- D'accord, je suis sure que Pony Flash est le plus rapide dit Candy, j'accepte.

- Parfait. On se voit après la course alors. Bonne chance ! Tu en auras besoin, dit-il en partant…

Candy retourna auprès d'Annie et de M. Brighton qui était un peu à l'écart.

- Candy qui est-ce ? Demanda Annie, tu aurais pu nous le présenter…

- Cet insolent ne mérite pas de faire votre connaissance… ! Dit Candy en colère

- Ok, dit M. Brighton, retournons à nos places alors, la course va bientôt commencer

Ils retournèrent à leurs places et la course commença. Les spectateurs se mirent à crier ; Candy et Annie aussi. Pony Flash était à l'arrière.

- Vas-y Pony Flash !!! Cria Candy

- Il est derrière, mais avance dit Annie! Allez Pony Flash !!!

- Allez ne nous fais pas honte ! Pense à Tommy !!!! Allez Pony Flash !!!

Pony Flash fit un ultime effort et parvint a remonter au quatrième rang, mais c'est tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, malheureusement.

- Encore un peu ! Pony Flash ! Dit Candy

Terry regardait la course au dessus le plus calmement du monde. Il savait que son cheval allait gagné.

- Oh le pauvre ! Dit Terry en voyant Pony Flash se battre désespérément pour gagner.

Royal King lui courrait à l'aise, il gagna la course facilement. Pony Flash essayait, essayait mais il ne pu arriver que quatrième

- Oh !!!! dit Candy horrifiée, Pony Flash est quatrième !

- Oh Pony Flash! dit Annie désolée

- Je reviens les filles, dit M. Brighton

Candy se retourna et elle vit Terry assis un peu plus haut. Elle devait devenir son esclave. Elle avait fait un pari et elle avait perdu.

- Annie, je reviens…dit Candy

- Tu vas où… ?

- Parler à l'insolent… dit Candy, j'arrive….

- Mais…

Candy se dirigea vers Terry qui était toujours assis.

- Pony Flash est quatrième, tu as gagné, je suis ton esclave personnelle…dit Candy

- En effet, dit-il tout fier…

- Tu viens me voir dans ma chambre ce soir pour me donner les instructions sur ce que je dois faire…ok? Je dois aller rejoindre mes amis…

Candy s'en alla avant que Terry ait pu répondre. M. Brighton arriva et ils quittèrent l'hippodrome et ils allèrent au bord de la Tamise, ou elles purent manger et jouer a leur guise.

Pendant ce temps-la, Alistair et Archibald étaient avec leur grande tante qui les avait apporté des cadeaux pour ses neveux.

- Et Candy, grande tante Elroy ? dit Archie, elle fait parti de la famille non ? ou es son cadeau ? Et pourquoi n'est-elle pas venu ici avec nous ?

- Ça suffit ! Dit la grande tante, je suis venue vous voir par pour que vous me harcelez avec des questions sur Candy !

- Mais grande tante, dit Archie

- J'ai dit assez !

Archie ne pouvait que se taire et bouder. Alistair ne dit rien, mais il entraîna son frère à l'écart pour lui dire.

- Ne t'en fais pas, quand on sortira, je vais acheter un cadeau pour Candy et le lui rapporter…

- D'accord frérot, c'est une bonne idée…

Archie se calma et continua sa journée avec son frère, ses cousins et sa grande tante.

Candy et Annie se reposaient un peu, au bord de la Tamise. Annie posa à Candy la question qui la dérangeait depuis l'hippodrome.

- Candy, dit Annie, c'était qui le beau jeune homme en blanc à l'hippodrome ?

- Oh lui ? Terrence Grandchester…

Annie regarda sa sœur avec de grands yeux. Avait-elle bien entendu ?

- Terrence Grandchester ? Le Terrence du Titanic ?

- Oui…

- Quoi ??!!! Je croyais qu'il était mort… !

- Moi aussi…

- Oh Candy c'est merveilleux ! Ton amoureux est en vie !

- Je suis contente qu'il soit en vie, mais il n'est pas mon amoureux !!

- Pas ton amoureux ?? Tu ne l'aimes plus ?

- Ce n'est pas ça…

- Tu l'aimes toujours ?

- Oui…

- Alors où est le problème ?

- Il a perdu la mémoire…

- Quoi ?

- Il ne se rappelle pas avoir été sur le Titanic…

- Oh… alors il ne se rappelle pas de toi….

- Tu as tout compris…

- Mais il a l'air intéressé par toi…

_« C'est parce que je l'ai embrassé comme une idiote et maintenant il me prend pour une proie facile !!! »_

- Annie, il ne pense qu'à s'amuser…

- Comme tous les garçons de son age…

- Il raconte aux filles qu'il veut les épouser et avoir des enfants, ensuite la plupart des filles font ce qu'il veut…

- Oh… comme sur le Titanic avec toi…

- Je savais, quand j'étais sur le Titanic, qu'il n'était pas sérieux, que je m'amusais, que je n'allais pas le revoir…je serai allée à l'aventure avec Jack… Mais après le naufrage, je me suis mise en tête que c'était vrai et ça me consolait un peu… jusqu'à ce que je le revoie ici et qu'il me dise la vérité sans le savoir…

- Si j'ai bien compris, tu es fâchée contre lui pour quelque chose que tu savais déjà ?

- Comment ? Mais…

- C'est normal qu'après le naufrage tu te fasse une belle idée sur ce qui est arrivé…mais tu croyais qu'il était mort. Candy, Terrence, ton Terrence est vivant !!! Tu rêvais de lui tous les soirs, tu pleurais tous les soirs et maintenant tu n'as plus besoin de rêver ou de pleurer, car il est là !!!!

- Il s'amusait avec moi…

- Et tu le savais, et tu t'en fichais. Mais tu es sure qu'il n'était pas sincère ?

- Il m'appelait Blanche-Neige…

- Mais il aurait pu partir sur les canots, il était en première classe et ils avaient la priorité non ? Mais il a préféré rester avec toi et risquer sa vie…un autre aurait dit « sauve qui peut ! »…

- Annie…

- Candy écoutes moi. La vie n'a pas été tendre avec toi, d'abord notre séparation, les méchants Legrand, le Mexique, l'Angleterre comme esclave, le Titanic, le retour, Anthony…Terrence est vivant, Candy vivant ! Tu peux être heureuse avec lui, Blanche-Neige ou pas, je dis qu'il était vraiment amoureux de toi pour être resté avec toi pendant que le bateau se fendait en deux…

- Qu'es-tu entrain de me dire ?

- Je te dis de garder l'esprit ouvert, tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir pour quelque chose qu'il ne se souvient pas avoir dit ou fait…il a perdu la mémoire et il a besoin de toi, si la mémoire lui revient…

- Tu as raison … mais tu ne dois le dire a personne…

- D'accord, pas de problème. Je ne dirai rien. Mais pense à ce que j'ai dit et quand ta colère passera, tu verras que j'ai raison….

Candy ne dit rien. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, voir Terry et lui dire la vérité et tomber dans ses bras, mais rien ne pouvait être aussi simple pour elle, l'univers s'arrangeait toujours pour lui compliquer la vie.

- Merci Annie pour tes conseils…maintenant apprêtons nous pour rentrer…

M. Brighton les ramena au collège royal de St. Paul. Annie dit aurevoir à son père avec un peur de tristesse. Sa mère allait venir lui dire aurevoir le lendemain matin. Les affaires d'Annie étaient arrivées entre temps et Candy alla l'aider dans sa chambre à ranger ses affaires et à causer.

- Candy, j'ai quelque chose pour toi… dit Annie

- Ah oui ? Quoi ?

- Ça…

Elle lui donna un album photo avec des photos de la fête, de la maison Pony, il y en avait même avec Anthony.

- Oh Annie, c'est merveilleux ! Merci ! Dit Candy en se jetant a son cou

- De rien, dit Annie en souriant…

- Anthony… dit-elle avec des larmes aux yeux… oh Anthony…

- La vie continue, Candy et la vie t'a rendu Terrence…

- Il est tellement différent. Il était si gentil sur le bateau, si doux…

- Mais c'est toujours le même à l'intérieur, Candy. Il a besoin de toi…quand il va se souvenir du naufrage, il aurait besoin de toi…

- Tu as raison

- Mets ta colère de coté, et aide-le. Tu l'aimes et il t'aime aussi, j'en suis sure, sinon il ne serait pas tellement intéressé par toi.

- Je ne suis pas si sure

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça?

Elle lui raconta l'incident avec Daniel, Damien et leur ami.

- Damien Leighton est dans cette école? Quel malheur!

- Oui… et Terrence s'est débarrassé d'eux en les tabassant…

- Wow! Tu vois?

- Il aurait aidé n'importe quelle fille…ensuite, je voulais le remercier et il a refusé

- Pourquoi?

- Il dit qu'il n'aimait pas la manière de ces mecs et que ce n'était pas pour moi qu'il l'avait fait. Je le regardais surprise alors il m'a dit que je le regardait étrangement, si je voulais lui faire une déclaration et si je voulais aller quelque part pour flirter…

- Quoi? Et qu'as-tu dit?

- J'ai joué le jeu, j'ai dit d'accord….

- Il n'était pas surpris?

- Si, un peu, et je ne pense pas qu'il croyait que j'étais sérieuse…nous sommes allés dans la grange et…

- Quoi???!!! Dit Annie impatiemment

- Je l'ai embrassé…

- Quoi? C'est toi qui as commencé?

- Oui… c'était merveilleux. Il a dit que j'étais sensationnelle…

- Vraiment ?! Dit Annie en riant

- En plus il croit que c'est Jack qui m'a appris, il ne peut pas se douter que c'est lui qui m'a tout appris…

- C'est marrant qu'il te complimente sur quelque chose qu'il t'a montrée! Mais pourquoi tu l'as embrassé?

- Et bien parce que je sentais qu'il voulait se dégonfler et je voulais voir si la mémoire allait lui revenir peut être…J'espère seulement qu'il ne me prend pas pour une fille facile…

- Mais non, Candy. Il t'a vu résister à Daniel et ses amis, il a bien vu que tu n'es pas ce genre de fille

- Mais j'ai l'impression qu'il en veut d'autres…

- Baisers? Il a dit que tu étais sensationnelle…ça t'ennuierait?

- Pas du tout, dit Candy en rougissant un peu…mais…

- Arrête de penser Candy. Prends la vie du bon coté. Amuses-toi…tu as failli mourir, ne l'oublies pas…

- D'accord… dit Candy on va voir…maintenant viens voir ma chambre. Je prends l'album, merci encore.

- De rien, on y va…

Elle sortit avec Annie pour lui montrer sa chambre, lorsqu'elle rencontra Patricia qui était de retour.

- Patricia ! Dit Candy en souriant, je te présente Annie Brighton…

- Oh ta sœur, dont tu me parles tant ? Elle est finalement venue ? Sublime ! Bonjour, Annie…

- Bonjour Patricia, dit Annie en souriant

- Je vais montrer ma chambre à Annie

- Ok, je vous vois tout à l'heure, dit Patty

Candy et Annie et dirigèrent vers la chambre de Candy. Elles entrèrent et Annie découvrit une suite…

- Wow, dit Annie, tu as une suite…

- Tu peux venir me voir quand tu veux, on va faire nos devoirs ensemble…

- Oh Candy ! Je suis tellement heureuse de te voir et d'être avec toi !

- Moi aussi, Annie, moi aussi.

Elles parlèrent pendant un moment et Patty vint les rejoindre, jusqu'à a l'heure de se coucher. Annie et Patty retournèrent dans leur chambre. Candy resta dans sa chambre et elle s'apprêta pour dormir. Elle mit une robe de nuit et elle éteignit la lumière. Elle voulait se coucher lorsqu'elle entendit du bruit à sa fenêtre. Elle alla au balcon et elle trouva Terry qui y grimpait.

- Terrence… dit-elle, je pensais que tu avais oublié…

Sa robe de nuit était transparente mais comme la lumière était éteinte…

- A l'hippodrome tu es partie avant que je n'aie pu te répondre. Alors je suis ici pour parler de notre pari…dit Terry

- Oui, tu as la liste de mes tâches ? Et comment connais-tu ma chambre?

- Je me suis renseigné…Candy, je ne vais pas faire de toi mon esclave personnelle…

- Mais c'est le pari que nous avons fait…tu veux revenir sur ta parole… ?

- Disons que je savais que ton cheval allait perdre…

- Tu plaisantais alors…nous sommes quittes ?

- Sauf pour une chose…

- Laquelle ?

- J'ai quand même gagné mon pari alors j'estime avoir droit à une récompense…

- Une récompense,

- Oui. Si Pony Flash avait gagné, j'aurai tenu ma part du marché et je n'aurai plus utilisé les surnoms pour t'appeler…

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Terry ? Demanda Candy doucement

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois que je veux… ?

- Tu ne veux pas que je sois ton esclave personnelle… alors tu veux que je te lise une histoire avant de dormir ? Blanche-Neige et les 7 nains ?

Elle avait dit ça pour essayer de déclencher sa mémoire. Terry sourit doucement, elle avait le sens de l'humour et il se sentait heureux d'être en sa présence. Blanche-Neige… ?

_« Je t'aime aussi Blanche-Neige et je veux toujours t'épouser même si on ne s'en sort pas, et nous allons avoir nos 7 petits nains…» Entendit-il dans sa tête_

_« C'était quoi ça ? C'est rien, probablement. Ne nous laissons pas distraire du but de notre visite… » Se dit-il_

Bien qu'un peu intrigué par ce qui lui était venu en tête, il dit ;

- Non… pas d'histoire, dit-il en se rapprochant d'elle

- Pas d'histoire. Tu es plus âgé que moi, alors ça ne peut pas être pour de l'aide dans tes travaux scolaires…

- Surtout que je n'ai aucunement besoin d'aide…

- Oui, tu es le meilleur de ta classe, et tu vas a peine en classe…

- Je te veux toi…

- Tu me veux, moi ?

- Oui, Melle Tache de son…

Candy voulait jouer l'indifférente, mais c'était son Terrence, et elle se sentait si bien en sa présence, elle ne voulait pas le quitter et sa tête était entrain de tourner.

- Je veux une répétition du premier remerciement…dit Terry

- Une répétition du premier remerciement ? Répéta-t-elle sans comprendre

- Oui, après que je t'ai sauvé des ces misérables lâches qui voulaient abuser de toi de force…

- Oh….dit Candy un peu surprise, tu ne veux pas que je sois ton esclave, alors le baiser, ça sera une seule fois ? Pas quand tu le veux ?

_« Oh mais ça sera quand je le veux et tu le voudras aussi se dit-il dans sa tête »_

Mais ce qui sortit de sa bouche c'est;

- Juste une seule fois. Ensuite nous serons quittes….

Il s'approcha d'elle il la prit dans ses bras et il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes en baiser plein de fougue et très très ardent. Il voulait l'embrasser parce que la première fois qu'elle l'avait embrassé avait éveillé des sensations qu'il ne reconnaissait pas mais qui semblaient familière et qui le rendait fou. La sensation était grisante. Embrasser Candice Neige André, était un délice dont il ne pouvait se passer. Normal, elle avait eu beaucoup d'expérience, Jack, Tom et qui d'autre ? Mais Jack et Tom n'étaient pas là en Angleterre avec elle, c'est lui Terrence qui était là et il allait faire en sorte qu'elle oublie ses autres copains et qu'elle ne pense qu'a lui et lui seul.

Candy aurait voulu repousser Terry, mais Annie avait raison ; elle rêvait de lui tous les soirs depuis le naufrage, elle le croyait mort et il était vivant. Il était le miracle qu'elle n'attendait pas, qu'elle n'espérait plus avoir et l'embrasser, l'emportait au septième ciel. Elle noua ses bras autour de son cou et elle répondit au baiser avec la même fougue. Ces deux jeunes gens que l'univers avaient d'abord séparé avec le naufrage et réuni a l'école, ne savaient peut être pas ce qui les attendait dans le futur, mais ils savaient une chose, ils aimaient être en présence de l'un et l'autre.

Quand Terry finit par la lâcher, elle du s'agripper au bord du lit pour ne pas tomber, car elle avait vraiment le vertige.

- Sensationnelle, comme la première fois, dit Terry en souriant, bonne nuit, Melle Tache de son, fait de beaux rêves.

Il sortit par la fenêtre en laissant Candy encore un peu grisée, mais heureuse. Elle alla se coucher avec un grand sourire et elle ferma les yeux en pensant au baiser de Terry ; sensationnel… Elle dormit très très bien cette nuit la.

_Do You Remember  
When We Fell In Love  
We Were Young  
And Innocent Then  
Do You Remember  
How It All Began  
It Just Seemed Like Heaven  
So Why Did It End?  
Do You Remember  
Back on the boat_

_We'd Be Together  
All Day Long  
Do You Remember  
Us Holding Hands  
In Each Other's Eyes  
We'd Stare Tell Me  
Do You Remember  
How We Used To Talk  
Do You Remember  
All The Things We Said Like  
I Love You So  
I'll Never Let You Go  
Do You Remember  
Those Special Times  
They'll Just Go On And On  
In The Back Of My Mind_

_Do you remember the time  
When We First Met_

_Those Sweet Memories  
Will Always Be Dear To Me  
And No Matter What Was Said_

_Whether it was serious or not  
I Will Never Forget What We Had  
What About Us?_

_The universe is giving us another go_

_Let's not waste it_

_You will remember me_

_And we're going to be together_

_Together Forever_


	12. Chapter 12

**_Un Amour infini…_**

**_Par Mallory Quinn_**

****

**_Chapitre 12_**

**_« Têtue comme une mule »_**

Le lendemain, en classe Eliza fut en colère de voir Annie avec Candy. Comme elle ne pouvait plus tellement parler de leurs origines, sans offenser les autres. Elle du se taire et les regarder avec de vilains yeux.

Alistair et Archibald vinrent voir Candy et Annie. Alistair donna un cadeau à Candy. C'était une belle écharpe rose.

- Comme c'est beau! Dit Candy en le serrant brièvement dans ses bras…, merci beaucoup

- De rien Candy, dit Alistair…

Annie regardait Archie du coin de l'œil. Il vint lui parler et elle se mit a sourire et a rire doucement. Eliza n'était pas contente, elle et son frère étaient entrain de bouder.

- La grande tante n'a rien apporté pour toi! Dit Eliza, c'est Alistair et Archie qui t'ont acheté ce foulard!

- Je le sais dit Candy, c'est d'autant plus précieux parce que ça me vient de mes deux cousins qui m'aiment…La grande tante…et bien elle est libre de faire ce qu'elle veut…

- Tu ne t'es pas trop ennuyé hier?

- Non, dit Candy, Annie est venue me chercher avec son père; nous sommes allés à l'hippodrome c'était très amusant! Ensuite nous sommes allés au bord de la Tamise…

- Oh, merci Annie, dit Archie en souriant, pour être venue chercher Candy…

Annie rougit légèrement et elle sourit

- Oui, dit Alistair, Daniel et Eliza ont refuse de t'attendre…

- Merci, Alistair, mais j'ai passé une très belle journée avec ma sœur, Annie…dit Candy

- Je suis content pour toi dit Archie en souriant et en la regardant tendrement.

Annie vit le regard d'Archie pour Candy. Mais elle savait que Candy n'aimait que son Terrence, alors elle ne s'inquiétait pas. Archie se rendra bien vite compte que Candy n'avait d'yeux que pour Terry. Ça sera certainement dur pour lui quand il s'en rendra compte et elle Annie sera la pour ramasser les morceaux et peut être qu'Archie tombera amoureux d'elle.

Candy arriva sur sa « colline retrouvée » et elle trouva Terry couché sur l'herbe entrain de fumer. Elle mit ses mains sur ses hanches en disant;

- Que faites-vous là, Terrence Grandchester!? Dit-elle en imitant la mère supérieure

Terry sursauta et se retourna brusquement.

- Taches de son? Tu m'as fait peur! Je croyais que c'était vraiment la mère supérieure!

- Je croyais t'avoir dit de ne plus fumer près de mon arbre…

- Tu veux essayer? Dit-il en lui donnant la cigarette qu'il avait en main

- Je n'aime pas l'odeur de la cigarette, et l'odeur reste longtemps dans l'haleine…

Elle prit la cigarette et elle l'écrasa avec son pied. Elle sortit quelque chose de sa poche qu'elle lui donna. Il la regarda surpris et amusé.

- Tiens! Dit Candy

- C'est quoi? Demanda Terry

- Un harmonica, c'est mon instrument favori

- Tu en as joué?

- Oui…

- Alors tu voudrais que j'ai le goût de tes lèvres à chaque fois que j'en joue…

- Continues à fumer, et cet harmonica sera le seul goût de mes lèvres que tu auras!

Terry la regarda en souriant. Elle ne plaisantait pas, elle était sérieuse et il aimait tellement être en sa présence.

- Ça va maman, j'ai compris! Je vais arrêter… je peux me passer de la cigarette, mais je ne peux pas me passer de tes lèvres…Merci pour le présent, je l'accepte.

Candy le regarda en souriant.

- On ne sait jamais a quoi s'en tenir avec toi tu es impossible! Dit Candy en riant

- Assieds-toi, je vais jouer quelque chose pour toi, dit-il doucement…

Il se mit à jouer de l'harmonica pendant un moment et elle reste assise à coté de lui pendant un moment en pensant à l'époque ou ils étaient sur le Titanic entrain d'écouter le lac des cygnes. Et c'est la mélodie que Terry jouait!

_Il eut un flash; il se vit en train d'écouter cette même mélodie avec une fille aux cheveux roux.. _

- _J'aime cette mélodie, dit Candy, c'est quoi ?_

- _« Le lac des cygnes » de Tchaïkovski dit Terrence, ça fait rêver n'est-ce pas ?_

- _Oui…_

Le flash s'arrêta. Il termina de jouer son morceau.

- C'était très beau. « Le lac des cygnes », de Tchaïkovski, dit Candy

- Effectivement, dit Terry, ça fait rêver n'est-ce pas?

- Oui…

Ils eurent tous les deux une impression de déjà vu. Ils se regardèrent. Terry avait déjà vu ces yeux verts quelque part, mais où? C'était flou. La cloche sonna annonçant le début des cours interrompant leurs tête à tête.

- Je dois aller au cours, dit Candy en se levant, je te vois tout a l'heure…bye

- Aurevoir, Melle Taches de son…et merci encore.

Archie qui les avait vu, n'avait pas perdu un mot de leur conversation. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils voulaient dire? Ils étaient ensemble? Candy sortiraient avec ce petit morveux? Mais comment osait-elle après avoir eu Anthony qui était si doux et si gentil, elle sort avec cet aristocrate anglais insolent et prétentieux? Le fils du duc mal élevé! Il entra dans une colère noire. Il suivit Candy qui marchait vite pour aller en classe.

- Candy!! Appela-t-il, Candy attends!

- Archibald? Dit-elle surprise

- Candy! Je t'ai vu avec Terry! Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec ce prétentieux?

- Archie, pourquoi es-tu en colère?

- Je voulais te parler…

- Archie, je dois aller au cours, la cloche a déjà sonné dit Candy je vais me faire crier, je te vois tout a l'heure! Promis.

Elle courut pour aller en classe et elle trouva Annie et Patricia sur son chemin. Archie la regarda partir tristement, il rencontra son frère en marchant.

- Ça va Archie? Demanda son frère

- Non, pas tellement…

- Que se passe-t-il?

- J'ai vu Candy avec Grandchester…

- Grandchester?

- Oui…ils avaient l'air très très proche…

- Proche comment?

- Ils parlaient du goût de ses lèvres…

- Du goût des lèvres de qui?

- De Candy. Elle lui a offert un harmonica et il a dit que c'était probablement pour qu'il ait le goût de ses lèvres a chaque fois qu'il en joue et elle a dit « continues à fumer et cet harmonica sera le seul goût de mes lèvres que tu auras !»

- Quoi?

- Je te le jure que c'est vrai!

- Mais ça ne veut peut être rien dire; ils plaisantaient sûrement dit Alistair

- Si je n'avais pas entendu la suite, j'aurai pensé comme toi…

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont dit après?

- C'est ce que lui a dit… il a dit; « Ça va maman, j'ai compris! Je vais arrêter… je peux me passer de la cigarette, mais je ne peux pas me passer de tes lèvres… »

- Non, tu as du mal entendre! Tu plaisantes!

- Je ne plaisanterai pas sur un sujet aussi sérieux! Il ne peut pas se passer de ses lèvres! Ils sont ensemble, et ils s'embrassent!

- Archie…

- Je l'aime tellement Alistair. Et je veux être avec elle…

- Je l'aime aussi dit Alistair, mais je me suis résigné; elle ne nous verra que comme ses cousins, et tu le sais…

- Je n'ai pas eu ma chance avec elle, je vais lui parler

- Tu vas te casser les dents… laisse tomber…

- Non, je dois essayer. Peut être ai-je mal entendu, peut être qu'il ne se passe rien avec Grandchester…

- Archie… dit Alistair en secouant la tête, enfin tu fais ce que tu veux…viens, on va être en retard!

Après les cours, Candy marchait dans la cour vers sa colline et elle rencontra Archie. On dirait qu'il l'attendait. Elle savait qu'il voulait lui parler. Et elle ne pouvait pas l'éviter éternellement…

- Archie…

- Candy…

- Ça va?

- Je voulais te parler, on se promène un peu?

- D'accord.

Ils se mirent à marcher et Archie parlait.

- Voila Candy, je t'ai vu avec Terry, qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec lui?

- C'est un ami…

- Il a l'air d'être plus qu'un ami d'après ce que j'ai entendu…

- Archie…

- Je voulais te parler… je croyais même que tu aurais deviné…

- Deviner quoi?

- Que j'éprouvais des sentiments pour toi, depuis notre première rencontre…

- Oh…dit Candy confuse…

- Mais comme Anthony et toi sembliez vous aimer, j'ai gardé le silence… maintenant, Anthony n'est plus alors…

- Archie…je t'aime bien mais comme on aime un frère, un cousin. Annie est follement amoureuse de toi….

- Annie? Mais….

- Oui, elle est folle de toi… moi…

- Tu es amoureuse de Grandchester, n'est-ce pas?

- Archie…Terry est un très bon ami …

- Tu l'aimes…

- Je ne peux pas contrôler qui mon cœur aime…

- C'est un petit morveux, il va te faire mal…

- Je suis une grande fille. J'ai survécu le Titanic, je survivrais une peine de cœur de Terry…ne t'en fais pas pour moi…

- D'accord Candy, dit Archie tristement

- Je dois aller voir Patricia, je te vois plus tard, d'accord?

Elle partit en laissant Archie le cœur brisé. Oh, Archie amoureux d'elle? Elle l'aimait comme un frère. Son cœur a elle appartenait a Terry depuis le Titanic…

Annie vit la tristesse d'Archie et elle se mit à passer beaucoup de temps avec lui; a lui parler, a lui remonter le moral. Et Archie commençait à aimer l'amitié d'Annie mais Candy lui venait toujours en tête.

Candy était endormit un soir, lorsqu'elle entendit du bruit. La porte s'ouvrit et une personne qui tomba. Elle se réveilla et elle alluma la lumière, elle mit son peignoir et elle fut sidérée de voir…

- Terry! Cria-t-elle surprise

Celui-ci leva la tête, surpris. Mais que se passait-il?

- Candy? Dit-il en la regardant, je me suis trompé de dortoir et de chambre…

Il avait le visage amoché e et il semblait avoir mal. Elle l'aida à se lever. Et elle l'amena sur un fauteuil.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé?

- J'ai fait le mur pour aller boire et j'ai été attaqué par une bande de voyous. Un homme m'a aidé et il m'a amené ici…

- Une bande de voyous t'a attaqué?

- Il voulait mon argent alors…

- Tu as bu? Tu es ivre…

- Vraiment? Tu as trouvé ça tout seul? Dit-il en respirant à son visage

- Mais ça va pas non! Dit Candy en le repoussant, tu vas arrêter de faire l'enfant!?

- Ouch!

- Mais tu saignes! On t'a donné des coups de couteaux! Attends je vais m'occuper de toi.

Elle alla dans la salle de bain prendre le nécessaire pour nettoyer ses plaies et les bandées. Elle retourna près de Terry et elle se mit a lui nettoyer ses plaies…

- Doucement, dit Terry, aie! Ouch!

- Quand on aime se battre dans les rues, Monsieur le fils du duc, il faut savoir supporter les douleurs!

- Doucement Candy! Tu me fais mal!

- Pas plus mal que le coup du couteau que tu as reçu!

- Tu es fâchée…

- Nous sommes à l'école Terry, et toi tu fais le mur pour aller boire dans les bars et te battre! Tu aurais pu te faire tuer! Et me rendre folle encore!!!

Elle sortit pour aller dans la salle de bain remettre l'alcool et jeter les cotons sales.

_« Terry a mal, il aura besoin de médicaments, je n'en ai pas ici. Que puis-je faire? Je vais aller en acheter! » Se dit-elle_

Elle revint près de Terry après s'être changée…

- Terry, dit-elle reste la, je reviens, je vais chercher des médicaments pour toi…

- Candy… non…ne te déranges pas. Je vais me reposer ensuite je vais partir…

- Ne dis pas de sottises, Terry. Attends-moi ici!

- Candy… dit-il faiblement… ne pars pas…

Mais Candy était déjà partie par la fenêtre. Terry ne pu l'arrêter. Il était trop fatigué de toute façon. Il s'endormit sur le fauteuil.

Candy sauta le mur et alla à la recherche d'une pharmacie pour acheter des médicaments pour Terry. Elle marcha pendant un temps, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde. Il y en avait même qui se battaient près des bars. En marchant rapidement elle se heurta à un homme.

- Oh, excusez-moi! Dit-elle en levant la tête, Oh! M. Albert!

- Candy! Quelle bonne surprise! Dit Albert

Elle le serra dans ses bras! En riant, lui aussi riait. Il était toujours le même, sans la barbe, et toujours avec les lunettes fumées.

- Que fais-tu ici à Londres en plein milieu de la nuit?

- Je chercher une pharmacie pour acheter des médicaments pour un ami qui est blessé…

- Oh, j'en connais une pas trop loin… viens avec moi.

- D'accord. Je suis au collège St. Paul Mon oncle William m'a envoyé ici pour que je devienne une vraie jeune fille du monde… et vous?

- Moi, je travaille au zoo

- Au zoo? Vous aimez vraiment beaucoup les animaux…

- Oui c'est le parfait travail pour moi…

Candy alla avec Monsieur Albert a la recherche d'une pharmacie.

Pendant ce temps-la Terry se sentit un peu mieux et il se réveilla

- Je vais voir si je peux marcher…ça ira, je retourne dans chambre. Elle est une bonne infirmière, elle a bien fait mon pansement…dit Terry

Et il sortit par la fenêtre pour retourner dans sa chambre.

Candy et M. Albert trouvèrent une pharmacie et ils achetèrent des médicaments; des calmants pour la douleur. Candy voulait payer, mais M. Albert l'en empêcha.

- Laisse Candy, je vais payer…

- Oh merci, Monsieur Albert, je dois rentrer vite au collège

- Je t'accompagne jusqu'au mur

- D'accord.

Ils arrivèrent jusqu'au mur et Albert l'aida a faire le mur.

- Aurevoir Monsieur Albert et merci encore! Je viendrai vous voir au zoo!

- D'accord. Aurevoir Candy…

Candy retourna dans sa chambre.

- Terry? J'ai trouve des médicaments… et..

Elle se rendit compte que la chambre était vide. Il était parti.

- Je t'ai demandé de m'attendre et tu t'en vas? Pourquoi est-ce que tu es comme ça? Je sors et je risque la punition et tu n'as même pas la courtoisie de m'attendre?! Tu n'as pas le droit de me traiter de la sorte! Pas après tout ce que j'ai vécu! Tu as besoin de ses médicaments et je vais te les apporter!

Elle sortit par la fenêtre et elle se balança d'arbre en arbre. Alistair et Archibald lui avaient bien dit que la chambre de Terry était près de la leur, juste a coté a droite… Elle sauta sur le balcon et elle entra dans la chambre.

- Terry? Appela-t-elle, Terry tu es la?

- Candy? Mais…

- Pourquoi es-tu parti? Je t'ai dit que je revenais…

- Je ne voulais pas que tu partes…

Candy alluma la lumière et elle vit que Terry s'était changé. Il avait mit un pyjama et il semblait toujours avoir mal.

- Tu avais besoin de médicaments, Terry

- Ce n'est pas ton travail de t'occuper de moi…

_« Mais si, parce que je t'aime, espèce de gros bêta! Et tu vas me rendre débile! » Dit-elle dans sa tête_

- Et bien tu es entré dans ma chambre, blessé. Alors j'en fais ma responsabilité…

- Candy…

- Je n'ai pas fait le mur et risquer de me faire attraper pour des prunes; tu vas prendre ces médicaments et je viendrais te voir tous les jours! Jusqu'à ce que ailles mieux! Et ne discutes pas!

Terry resta silencieux devant le ton de voix de Candy. Il prit les médicaments qu'elle lui donna.

- Voila. Je laisse ça ici, tu en prends encore le matin et pendant la journée. Je vais passer te voir…

- Ok…

- Je retourne dans ma chambre avant qu'on ne m'attrapes vraiment par les sœurs qui font la ronde…a demain. Bonne nuit!

- Bonne nuit Candy…et merci

- De rien…

Elle sortit par la fenêtre et retourna dans sa chambre. Elle n'alluma pas la lumière et elle enleva son manteau et remis sa robe de nuit et se glissa vite dans son lit. Elle était heureuse d'avoir revu M. Albert et de savoir que Terry allait mieux. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut être têtue! Et bien elle était aussi têtue que lui!

Les jours qui suivirent, les rumeurs que Terry était malade circulaient. Candy allait le voir le soir pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien et qu'il mangeait. Annie vint voir Candy pour lui parler de la rumeur sur Terry.

- Candy, tu sais où est Terry?

- Oui. Il est dans sa chambre. Il est un peu souffrant…

- Tu l'as vu?

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois?

- Mais où?

- Dans sa chambre…

- Oh…

- Je ne peux pas l'abandonner Annie…

- Je sais Candy. Il a besoin de toi.

- Il est tellement têtu… je le force à accepter mon aide

- Il ne sait pas que tu es aussi têtue que lui!

- Il est entrain de le découvrir! Dit Candy en riant

- Bon je retourne dans ma chambre, dit Annie

- Et moi je vais voir Terry… à demain.

Candy se rendit dans la chambre de Terry. Il se sentait beaucoup mieux.

- Candy, tu n'as pas besoin de venir me voir tous les jours…dit Terry

- Si, tu as été blessé à coups de couteau…je veux m'assurer que tu vas bien…

- Je vais beaucoup mieux… tu sais que tu es très têtue? Je t'ai répété mille fois de me laisser tranquille, mais tu ne m'entendais pas…

- Il ne fallait pas venir dans ma chambre…

- Je suis sur que tu serais venu me voir même si je n'étais pas venu dans ta chambre, tu serais venu me chercher. Tu ne peux pas te passer de moi…

- Tu es d'une arrogance! J'ai vu un ami blessé et je l'ai aidé c'est tout… ça aurait pu être le petit chien errant dans la ville

- Tu me compares à un chien maintenant…

- Tout être vivant en détresse aurait eu la même attention, dit-elle pince sans rire

- Et même si le chien t'avait mordu, je parie que tu aurais continué à le soigner…

- Bien sur, ça aurait sûrement été la douleur qui l'aurait rendu agressif, mais il n'est pas méchant…

C'était sa façon a elle de lui dire que derrière son acte de dur, il était très gentil. Il était content qu'elle soit la.

- Tu joues les petites filles modèles, mais tu as quand même fait le mur…

- Je n'ai jamais prétendue être une petite fille modèle, et les règles sont faites pour être brisées en cas de besoin et d'urgence. C'était une urgence; j'ai risqué de me faire punir pour aider un ami…

Ils se regardèrent intensément. Elle était debout près de lui. Terry l'attira contre lui et l'embrassa sur les lèvres.

- Merci, Taches de son…

- Tu vas mieux, les surnoms reviennent… de rien Terry. Bonne nuit

- Bonne nuit Candy….

Candy retourna dans sa chambre et elle dormit très bien pour la première fois depuis un bon bout de temps.


	13. Chapter 13

**_Un Amour infini…_**

**_Chapitre 13_**

_"**La colère de la mère supérieure »**_

Candy attendait le signal pour aller dans la chambre des garçons. Ça faisait un bout de temps qu'elle n'y allait plus, parce qu'elle allait voir Terry dans sa chambre pendant sa convalescence. Archie la voyait parfois aller dans la chambre de Terry et il avait le cœur brisé, mais il ne disait rien. Il souffrait en silence. Candy leur disait qu'elle avait des choses à faire.

_« Ouais, ouais, c'est ça! Ces choses à faire c'était voir Grandchester! »_

Ils avaient aussi entendu la rumeur qui disait que Terry était malade. Alors Candy s'occupait de lui.

- Tu crois qu'elle va venir cette fois-ci? Elle semblait toujours occupée, mais je la voyais aller voir Grandchester à coté…

- Et bien elle lui rendait certainement visite, comme il était malade…

- Ça ne t'ennuie pas du tout?

- Ça sert à quoi? Ça va m'avancer à quoi? Elle aime Grandchester, tu dois l'accepter et arrête de bouder, elle va bientôt venir…

Candy était dans sa chambre entrain d'attendre le signal, elle le vit et elle se mit à se balancer dans les arbres. Mais le signal des garçons s'éteignit.

_« Oh, mais…c'est quelle fenêtre encore? Je ne vois plus rien. Je vais choisir…et espérer tomber dans la chambre des garçons, sinon ça sera celle de Terry…Je ne l'ai pas vu aujourd'hui à propos, je me demande pourquoi… »_

Elle choisit une chambre et tomba, bien sur dans celle de Terry!!

- Alistair? Archibald? Appela-t-elle

Elle vit une photo par terre; c'était Eleonor Baker, une actrice célèbre et on avait écrit « morte » deux fois dessus.

- « A mon fils Terrence »… son fils Terrence? Terry est le fils d'Eleonor Baker, la fameuse actrice? Oh… mon Dieu!

Elle entendit du bruit et la porte s'ouvrit. Terry entra le visage fermé

- Candy, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Je ne suis plus malade tu n'as plus besoin de venir me voir!

Il n'avait pas l'air d'être de bonne humeur.

- Pour ton information, je ne suis pas venue te voir! Pourquoi est-ce que je perdrais mon temps avec un malotru comme toi!? Je suis venue voir mes cousins et je me suis trompé de fenêtre voila tout! Mais avec ce genre d'accueil, tu ne me verras plus dans ta chambre!

Elle marcha vers la fenêtre et elle fit tomber la photo d'Eleonor Baker. Terry arriva ramassa la photo et la déchira en mille morceaux.

- Ne le dis à personne…

- A qui vais-je le dire? C'est ton secret Terry. Je ne te trahirai pas…

- Tu peux me laisser seul maintenant?

- Bien sur, Terry…je vais voir mes cousins…

Il n'était pas de très bonne humeur et elle l'avait sentit. Elle n'insista pas et elle sortit sur le balcon. Elle vit Alistair et Archibald dans le balcon d'à coté.

- Candy, dit Alistair, viens vite…

- J'arrive, dit-elle en souriant

Elle grimpa et elle se rendit dans le balcon d'Alistair et Archibald.

- Tu voulais le voir avant, dit Archie

- Non, le signal s'est éteint et je me suis trompé de fenêtre…, dit Candy

- Vraiment, je ne pensais pas que tu souviendras de nous, dit Archie

- Je t'ai promis de venir non? Dit Candy en souriant

- Oui, mais ces derniers temps tu avais d'autres occupations…. dit Archie

- Candy, dit Alistair, viens voir mon invention…

Il a dit ça pour couper court à la conversation qui prenait une mauvaise tournure, avec la jalousie d'Archibald.

- D'accord, dit Candy en souriant

Alistair lança un regard sévère à son frère qui décida de ne plus bouder.

- Candy, dit-il je t'ai déjà montré notre collection de photos d'Eleonor Baker ?

Archie souleva le matelas et il y avait beaucoup de photos d'Eleonor Baker.

- N'est-elle pas absolument la plus belle ? Dit Archibald

- Oui, dit Candy qui pensa à Terry…

Une photo tomba à terre, c'était celle d'Anthony. Candy la ramassa

- Oh… Anthony, dit Candy doucement

- Je croyais qu'on avait laissé toutes les photos d'Anthony en Amérique…dit Alistair

- Je peux la garder ? Demanda Candy émue

- Comment, dit Archie, tu veux dire que tu n'as aucune photo d'Anthony ?

- Si Annie m'a donné un album, mais j'aimerai gardé celle-ci, dit Candy, je peux ?

- Oui, vas-y, dit Alistair…

- Merci, merci beaucoup…, dit Candy

Quand elle retourna dans sa chambre, Candy pensa beaucoup à Anthony. Il était si beau, si gentil, si jeune ! La vie n'était pas juste !

Terry était dans sa chambre toujours de très mauvaise humeur. Et il commençait à s'en vouloir d'avoir traité Candy avec tant de froideur.

- Pourquoi me suis-je conduis de la sorte avec elle ? Elle est si gentille et elle s'est occupé de moi…et moi je cris sur elle ! Ce n'est pas de sa faute tout ça !

Il se mit à penser à son voyage en Amérique, l'accueil glacial de sa mère.

- Tout ce que je voulais c'est la voir et la serrer dans mes bras ressentir l'amour d'une mère pour son enfant…et à mon retour, j'ai rencontré Candy sur le pont du bateau. Elle était tellement jolie. Elle a été un vrai rayon de soleil dans ma vie depuis ce jour là… et je l'ai traité froidement….

Il pensa à la vie et à la tension qui régnait dans la maison de son père avec sa belle-mère et ses frères et sœurs. Son père n'essaye même pas de le défendre et il ne lui parle jamais de sa mère. Tout ça, sa mère, son père sa belle-mère, tout ça le mit dans une colère noire et lança le cadre de photo qui se trouvait sur sa table contre le mur et il brisa un pot de fleur dans le processus. Il sortit, alla dans la grange, attela son cheval Sheila et alla galoper dans la cour de l'école.

Candy était dans son lit entrain de dormir. Voir la photo d'Anthony et penser a lui, lui faisait rêver de l'accident de chasse qui causa sa mort. Elle entendit Terry entrain de galoper sur son cheval et son souvenir de l'accident d'Anthony devint plus vif. Elle se leva et elle se mit à marcher en criant

- Anthony, ne prends pas le cheval, Anthony

Elle continua à marcher et elle arriva à une porte de secours qui venait vers l'extérieur mais il y avait des escaliers.

- Anthony ! Ne prends pas le cheval ! Non ! AHHH !

Et elle tomba en bas des escaliers. Terry entendit le cri et il se retourna, il vit Candy par terre évanouie.

- Candy ! Oh mon Dieu ! Cria-t-il

Il courut près d'elle.

- Pourvu qu'il ne lui soit rien arriver… Candy…

- Anthony, dit Candy doucement…

- Anthony ? Qui est Anthony ? Son frère ? Ça ne peut pas être encore un de ses petits amis…!

Il la prit dans ses bras et il alla frapper au dortoir des filles. La sœur Margaret ouvrit la porte surprise de voir Terry porter Candy dans ses bras.

- Terrence ? Oh mon Dieu, que s'est-il passé ?

- Je l'ai trouvé évanouie dehors, ma sœur, dit Terrence

- Oh… amenez-la à l'infirmerie et posez la sur le lit, je vais chercher la mère supérieure

- D'accord…

Terry posa Candy délicatement sur le lit.

- Anthony…, dit-elle encore

- Je me demande qui il peut bien être cet Anthony…, dit Terry

Il la regarda et il vit ses larmes, il lui toucha doucement le visage avec ses doigts et il sentit ses larmes.

- Elle verse des larmes pour lui… elle doit beaucoup l'aimer…

Il la laissa et il sortit et alla dehors, sans attendre que les religieuses ne reviennent.

La sœur Margaret et la mère supérieure arrivèrent à l'infirmerie.

- Mais, où est-il ? Demanda la mère supérieure, vous avez bien dit que Terrence était ici…

- Mais il était là il y a un instant, dit la Sœur Margaret

Candy ouvrit les yeux et elle fut surprise de se trouver dans l'infirmerie.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Candy

- C'est ce que nous voulons bien savoir, dit la mère supérieure

- Il parait que vous êtes tombée et que Terrence Grandchester vous a trouvé et ramener ici…, dit la mère supérieure

- C'est Terry qui m'a trouvé ? Demanda Candy

- Comme si vous ne le saviez pas ? Dit la mère supérieure

- Non, non je ne le savais pas je vous le jure, dit Candy

- Que faisiez vous dehors si tard la nuit ? Demanda la mère supérieure

- Et bien ma mère, je rêvais que j'étais un oiseau et que je volais…

- Un oiseau ? Ridicule, vous auriez pu vous rompre le cou ! Dit la mère supérieure, retourner dans votre chambre et tâchez de ne plus vous prendre pour un oiseau…

- Oui, ma mère. Merci ma mère, dit Candy

Candy marcha avec la mère supérieure jusque dans sa chambre et elle se coucha sur le lit en pensant à Terry. Il lui avait touché le visage, Terry…

Elle entendit du bruit à la fenêtre. Quelque instant plus tard, elle vit Terry.

- Candy ?

- Terry…, dit-elle doucement, merci…

- De rien Candy, c'était la moindre des choses…tu vas bien, rien de cassé ?

- Je suis une fille forte, ne t'en fais pas pour moi…

- Je m'excuse pour ma mauvaise humeur tout à l'heure … ce n'était pas de ta faute. Je n'avais pas le droit de te traiter ainsi…

- C'est rien Terry, nous avons tous nos mauvais jours, dit-elle en souriant

Il la regarda. Il se sentait tellement seul et il avait besoin d'elle, de sa chaleur, de sa compagnie … mais il n'osait le lui demander. Elle sentit qu'il avait besoin de quelque chose.

- Terry, tu peux rester un peu avec moi ? Dit-elle doucement, je me sentirais mieux….

Il la regarda en souriant ; elle savait qu'il avait besoin de lui et elle le mit à l'aise en lui faisant croire qu'elle avait besoin de lui… mais elle avait besoin de lui vraiment. Qui était cet Anthony ? Mais ce n'était pas le moment de parler de ça…

- D'accord, je vais rester un peu avec toi, dit-il

Il s'approcha, il enleva sa veste et la posa sur un fauteuil et il se mit avec elle sur le lit et il la prit dans ses bras. Elle posa sa tête sur son torse, elle avait besoin de réconfort. Le souvenir du pauvre Anthony l'avait troublé et rendu triste. Et lui le souvenir de sa mère et de sa famille l'avait aussi rendu triste. Ces deux êtres avaient besoin l'un de l'autre et ils restèrent ainsi, platoniquement, dans les bras de l'un et l'autre jusqu'aux première heures du matin. Ils se réveillèrent lorsque les premiers rayons de soleil se mirent à éclairer le jour.

- Je vais retourner dans ma chambre, dit Terry

- Tu es resté toute la nuit…

- Je me suis endormi…

- Merci Terry…

- Non, merci à toi…à tout à l'heure.

Il sortit par la fenêtre et Candy dormit quelques temps encore jusqu'à ce que ce fût le temps de se réveiller pour les cours. Elle se lava, s'apprêta et elle alla au cours sur un nuage. Annie vit sa bonne humeur.

- Candy ? Tu vas bien, tu as l'air bien heureuse…

- Je le suis, Annie

- Pourquoi ?

- Je vais te le dire après, dit Candy en voyant Eliza qui semblait intéressée par ce qu'elle était entrain de dire…

Ce jour là en classe, la religieuse leur annonça qu'il allait y avoir le festival de mai et que les filles nées en mai, allaient être l'âme des fleurs. Candy et Annie toutes les deux née en mai, faisaient partie de l'âme des fleurs. Eliza était jalouse bien sur et elle leur dit à la recréation ;

- L'âme des fleurs ? Vous êtes toutes les deux des enfants trouvées, comment savez-vous que vous êtes nées en mai? Dit Eliza

- Et bien nos papiers disent que nous sommes nées en mai, et tu es seulement jalouse, parce que tu n'es pas l'âme des fleurs…, dit Candy

- Je vais allée me plaindre, dit Eliza…

- Oh vas-y dit Candy peut être pour te consoler on te mettra comme l'âme des fleurs mortes !

Candy, Annie et Patty pouffèrent et s'en allèrent de la. Eliza boudait et elle voulait se venger de Candy. Elle décida de la suivre pour voir ce qu'elle faisait Alors, quand Candy alla à sa colline Pony pour y rester et surtout pour voir Terry, Eliza la suivit. Candy insouciante continua son chemin et elle alla finalement s'asseoir au pied de l'arbre de la colline retrouvée.

Eliza se dit que ce que faisait Candy était bien ennuyant. Elle allait partir quand elle vit Terry qui se dirigea vers la colline retrouvé.

_« Que fais Terrence ici ? Où va-t-il ? Se demanda Eliza »_

Terrence alla s'asseoir à coté de Candy.

- Salut…

- Salut, dit Terry

- Tu sais qu'il va y avoir le festival de mai ?

- Oui…

- Et bien je serai l'âme des fleurs, car je suis née en mai…

- Oh… superbe. Il y aura des danses, tu voudras bien être ma cavalière Taches de son ?

- Oui, bien sur et j'en serai honorée…

- Tu ne vas pas me marcher sur les pieds au moins…

- Je suis une excellente danseuse, attention ! Dit Candy en souriant

- Et bien je verrai et je vais juger par moi-même…

Eliza les écoutait et elle était folle de jalousie. Candy et Terrence étaient proches à ce point là ? Il voulait qu'elle soit sa cavalière ?! Elle alla voir son frère pour lui demander de se débarrasser de Candy encore une fois…

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait la dernière fois ? Demanda Eliza

- Et bien son petit ami, Grandchester nous a interrompu et nous a plutôt tabassé…

- Vous étiez à combien?

- 3 …

- Et il vous a battu tous les trois ? Dit Eliza surprise

- Oui, dit Daniel en rougissant

- Il est fort, dit Eliza en souriant

- Mais nous avons une surprise pour Candy, tu vas voir…

- Je ne vois rien Daniel, Candy est toujours là…

- Je dois y aller, sois patiente, dit Daniel en partant…

- Patiente, dit Eliza en murmurant, en attendant la fille d'écurie est entrain d'avoir toute l'attention de Terrence !

Elle ne regardait où elle marchait et elle tomba dans un piège ; un gros trou dans le sol !

- AAHH! Cria Eliza

Terry passait par là et il alla voir ce qui se passait. Il vit Eliza dans le trou. Elle le vit et elle sourit.

- Terrence, Dieu soit loué! Je savais que tu viendrais me sortir de là !

- Vraiment? Qui diable es-tu?

- Eliza Legrand! Voyons! Tu dois me sortir d'ici…

- D'accord, je vais chercher des branches là-bas…j'arrive

Il partit et il trouva des branches et il retourna vers le trou et tendit la grande branche à Eliza.

- Attrapes ceci…dit-il

Eliza attrapa la branche et Terry la tira du trou. Eliza en profita pour se jeter dans les bras de Terry.

- Merci, Terrence, merci de tout cœur! Dit-elle

Terry la repoussa.

- De rien…, dit-il

- Mais qui a bien pu faire ce trou? Demanda Eliza

- Tu connais un lâche appelé Daniel ?

- Daniel n'est pas un lâche! Cria Eliza brusquement, rien ne me dit que c'est pas toi qui as creusé ce trou pour que je tombe dedans…

Terry siffla.

- C'est très vilain d'accuser les gens sans avoir tous les faits! Tu vas bien alors je m'en vais… Aurevoir Mademoiselle, dit-il en lui baisant la main…

Et il partit devant le regard surpris d'Eliza. Elle était complètement sous le charme de Terry….

Candy était avec Patricia qui lui parlait de festival de mai.

- Tu sais qu'on peut inviter qui on veut? Dit Patricia

- Vraiment? Alors je vais inviter le grand oncle William et M. Albert…

- Tu auras un cavalier, Candy?

- Terry m'a demandé d'être sa cavalière

- Vraiment? Tu en as de la chance. Moi je n'ai personne…Annie a Archibald

- Alistair, dit Candy, Alistair n'a personne, tu pourras être sa cavalière

- Vraiment ? Dit Patricia en souriant et rougissant

- Mais oui, dit Candy il est très gentil tu verras…

- Merci Candy, dit Patty

- De rien. Maintenant écrivons nos invitations.

Quelques temps après, Patricia fut surprise par la mère supérieure avec son secret. C'était une tortue vivante! Elle s'appelait Charlotte. La mère supérieure lui ordonna de se débarrasser de l'animal.

- Melle O'Brien, débarrassez-vous de cet horrible animal sur le champs…

- Non, dit Patty en pleurant

Candy eut pitié d'elle et alla la réconforter.

- Allons Patty ne pleure pas…

- Sortez cet animal immédiatement! Et jetez-le dehors! Dit la mère supérieur

- Mais comment pouvez-vous être sans cœur à ce point dit Candy, vous voyez bien qu'elle est bouleversée

- Le règlement de l'école est formel, pas d'animal sauvage dans le bâtiment…jetez cet animal…Melle O'brien vous êtes punie dans la chambre de méditation!

- Je croyais que les religieuses étaient toutes très bonnes et très gentille, vous êtes un animal! Cria Candy

Toutes les autres élèves furent indignées par l'audace de Candy. Patty plus terrorisée que les autres

- Candy, excuses-toi, s'il te plait…, dit Patricia, vite Candy…

- Je m'excuse de vous avoir appelez un animal même si je le pensais vraiment! Fut tout ce que Candy trouva à dire

Les autres furent indignées de plus belle.

- Melle Candice Neige André, vous allez vous rendre dans la chambre de méditation et vous ne participerez pas au festival de mai. Vous y resterez jusqu'à la fin du festival. Melle Patricia O'brien vous êtes aussi envoyer à la chambre de méditation jusqu'au soir.

Candy et Patricia furent donc envoyées dans la chambre de méditation. La sœur Margaret apporta Charlotte à Candy, avant de s'en débarrasser.

- Sœur Margaret, donnez-la moi s'il vous plait je vais lui chercher un bon foyer…

- D'accord Candy je te fais confiance, dit la Sœur Margaret en lui donnant la tortue…

- Merci infiniment Sœur Margaret. Viens Charlotte tu vas me tenir compagnie…

Terry se demandait où se trouvait Candy. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis la fin des cours. Il se renseigna et on lui dit qu'elle était dans la chambre de méditation en punition. Il se dit qu'il devait aller voir comment elle se portait. Il grimpa et il arriva à la fenêtre. Et il frappa. Candy fut surprise d'entendre du bruit et elle alla ouvrir la fenêtre.

- Terry…

- Taches de son…, dit-il en entrant…que fais-tu ici?

- Je suis punie…

- Punie, pourquoi…?

Elle lui raconta ce qui s'était passé. Terry éclata de rire.

- Tu trouves ça drôle?

- Un animal, ça lui va bien…

Candy éclata de rire à son tour.

- Candy, tu vois ce qui arrive quand tu te mêles de ce qui ne te regardes pas?

- Mais…

- Tu aurais dû restée hors de ça…

- Mais elle voulait jeter Charlotte dehors…

- Et il fallait que tu t'en mêles…ton amie est punie comme toi?

- Seulement jusqu'au soir…

- Pourtant c'est elle qui a enfreint le règlement en ayant un animal dans l'établissement et c'est toi qui a une punition plus lourde parce que tu voulais la défendre…

Candy ne dit rien. C'est vrai, elle ne savait jamais quand se taire…

- Tu as raison. Maintenant je suis punie, je ne vais pas participer au festival de mai … et moi qui ait invité le grand oncle William et M. Albert!

- Je vais te tenir compagnie…

- Tu n'auras pas de problèmes?

- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi…

- D'accord alors et merci Terrence

Il resta avec elle. Il sortait et il revenait pour rester avec elle. Ils passèrent du bon temps ensemble. Il se cachait à chaque fois qu'on apportait à manger à Candy. C'était la punition la plus plaisante que Candy ait jamais eu! Terrence passa la majorité de la nuit en sa compagnie. Le lendemain, Candy voulut aller voir Mr. Albert pour lui donner Charlotte. Elle décida de sortir pendant l'après-midi, pour se rendre au zoo et confier Charlotte à Albert et aussi pour lui dire qu'elle ne pourra pas être là pendant le festival de mai. Elle sortit donc par le toit et elle fit le mur. Elle arrêta un taxi qui l'apporta au zoo, mais quand elle lui demanda d'attendre, le taxi s'en alla. Candy alla voir Albert dans sa cabine et elle trouva avec Terry.

- Candy ! Dit Albert, quelle bonne surprise

- Bonjour M. Albert dit Candy, Terry

- Salut Taches de son…, dit Terry

- M. Albert, je suis venue vous confier Charlotte la tortue de mon amie…

- Oh, d'accord, dit Albert, je vais m'en occuper… je dois retourner travailler, attendez-moi ici si vous voulez…

Albert sortit en le laissant seuls.

- Tu veux te promener un peu? Demanda Terry

- D'accord…

Il se leva et il lui prit la main et ils se mirent à marcher en souriant…

- Comment connais-tu Albert?

- Je l'ai connu en Amérique, dit Candy, il m'a sauvé la vie et il m'a consolé quand Anthony est mort…

_« Anthony… » Se dit Terry dans sa tête_

- Ce Anthony, qui était-il pour toi…? Un autre petit copain?

- Il était très amoureux de moi, il voulait qu'on se marie…mais il a eu un accident de cheval et il est mort sur le coup, dit Candy tristement

- A cheval? Dit Terry

- Oui…

A cheval; Terry se souvint ce qui avait troublé Candy l'autre soir et fait tomber dans les escaliers.

_« C'est pour ça qu'elle était troublée de m'entendre galoper, elle pensait à son Anthony ! » se dit Terry_

Il était un peu jaloux. Combien de petit ami avait-elle eu?

- Je suis désolé…et Jack? Il t'attends en Amérique lui? Dit Terry amère…

- Jack? Dit Candy sans comprendre

- Oui, c'est ton petit copain aussi non? Il est resté en Amérique?

- Tu crois vraiment que si j'avais un petit ami en Amérique je serai avec toi? Tu me prends pour qu'elle genre de fille? Dit-elle en colère

- Je n'en sais rien…

- Tu n'en sais rien?

- Tu m'as embrassé…

- Je t'ai….

Elle dû se mordre la lèvre. Ce garçon était tellement énervant parfois!!

_« Candy, calme-toi. Il ne se souvient pas de toi sur le Titanic… » Se dit-elle_

- Alors tu vas me répondre? Demanda Terry

- Terry, Jack est mort…

- Mort, lui aussi?

- Oui, Terry, Jack est mort! Anthony est mort! Et je suis offensée que tu me prennes pour une fille qui sortirait avec un autre alors que son petit copain est dans un autre pays!

Elle marcha vite en le laissant. Elle était énervée. Elle alla s'asseoir sur un banc.

Terry resta perplexe. Mais pourquoi s'était-il comporter de la sorte? Elle avait d'autres petits copains avant lui, et après? Lui avait bien eut d'autres copines non? Qu'était-il entrain de faire? Pourquoi était-il entrain de gâcher une des plus belles choses qui ne lui était jamais arrivé? Le passé ne compte pas, ce qui compte c'est le moment présent. Un présent où il y avait Candy, qui était si gentille et qui prenait ses rejets sans jamais se décourager… on dirait qu'il voulait gâcher ça aussi pour trouver une excuse d'être misérable. Mais être avec elle le rendait heureux. Il devait la trouver, où était-elle? Il acheta des glaces et la trouva assise sur un banc. Il s'assit à coté d'elle et lui tendit le cornet de glace à la fraise. Elle regarda le cornet et le prit.

- Je m'excuse Candy, pardonnes-moi…je suis un con parfois…

- Merci pour la glace Terry

- Mais apprendre que tu avais d'autres copains m'a rendu un peu jaloux…

- Tu n'as pas à être jaloux Terry. Je suis avec toi ici…

- Puisque nous en sommes aux confessions, Damien Leighton...?

- J'ai été vendue comme esclave dans la famille de Damien. Il voulait que je sois sa bonne personnelle… en tout! Jack m'a sauvé et nous sommes enfuis …

- Le goujat…dit Terry si je le vois même te regarder de travers…Tom?

- Tom est mon frère de la Maison Pony, pas mon petit copain…

- Oh…Comment Jack est-il mort?

- Le bateau sur lequel nous étions a fait naufrage et il est mort juste avant qu'on vienne nous chercher, gelé…

- Je suis désolé Candy, sincèrement

- Merci…

- Le bateau qui a fait naufrage… gelé? Ça ne serait pas le Titanic par hasard?

Candy le regarda surprise. Devait-elle le lui dire? Mais c'est lui qui avait abordé le sujet.

- Oui, c'était le Titanic…, dit Candy tristement…

- Oh mon Dieu! Candy, tu étais à du bord Titanic?!

_« Toi aussi, mais tu ne t'en souviens pas…dit Candy tristement dans sa tête »_

- Oui, Jack a gagné notre billet à une partie de poker… tu ne peux pas savoir combien j'aurai souhaité qu'il ne gagne pas ce billet pour ce maudit navire!

Elle avait des larmes aux yeux, qui coulèrent sur ses joues. Terry entendit des voix dans sa tête avec des images pas très claires.

- _De quoi parle le livre?_

- _Il parle du naufrage d'un bateau qu'on disait insubmersible, comme celui-ci, qui heurta un iceberg et qui coula et 2000 personnes sont mortes, parce qu'il n'y avait pas assez de canot de sauvetage…_

- _Oh…_

- _Et les ressemblances ne s'arrêtent pas là…_

- _Les ressemblances? Nous n'avons pas heurté un iceberg…_

- _Je sais, mais le bateau de mon livre était le plus grand et le plus rapide et il s'appelait le « Titan »_

- _Le « Titan »? C'est une curieuse coïncidence je dois l'avouer_

- _Et j'ai entendu des matelots parler…nous nous dirigeons vers les eaux froides où il y a des icebergs…_

Le flash s'arrêta et Terry ne comprenait rien à ce qui venait de se passer. Il regarda Candy et il la prit dans ses bras et la consolait doucement. Ce flash l'avait un peu troublé. Il entendait la même voix que Candy…Était-ce la raison pour laquelle il était attiré par Candy? Parce qu'elle avait la même voix que la fille qu'il voyait dans ses flashs et ses rêves? En tout cas, une chose était certaine, Candice Neige André, le rendait heureux et il voulait la consoler, il ne voulait plus qu'elle pleure…Il eut un autre flash…

- _Blanche-Neige… je voulais m'excuser pour mon comportement d'hier soir…_

- _Non, j'ai réagis un peu trop violemment, à cause de l'affaire Damien…_

- _Je sais, je suis désolé, d'avoir ouvert cette blessure…Je ne voulais pas te manquer de respect ou te traiter de bonne…_

- _Comment voulais-tu me traiter alors ?_

- _Comme une fille qui me fait rêver de choses qui me font rire. Je veux être avec toi pour toujours…_

Le flash s'arrêta. Et Terry était plus confus que jamais

- Blanche-Neige…dit-il

- Oui? Dit Candy instinctivement

Il la regarda. Avait-elle répondu au nom ou avait-elle dit « oui » pour savoir ce qu'il voulait dire…?

Candy vit que Terry commençait à se rappeler du Titanic, mais pas tout à fait. « Blanche-Neige »…sa voix avait probablement déclenché des parties de sa mémoire…

Terry continuait à entendre des voix dans sa tête.

- _Je t'aime Blanche-Neige…_

- _Je t'aime mon prince charmant, dit-elle_

C'était quoi ça? Il vit des cheveux roux sans voir le visage. Il serra Candy un peu plus fort contre lui.

- Blanche-Neige et les 7 nains? Dit Candy, tu aimes l'histoire?

Il entendit encore des voix.

- _Et on va avoir 7 petits nains… dit-il en riant_

- _7 ? Autant que tu veux ! Mon prince charmant… dit-elle en riant_

Le flash s'arrêta. Il regarda Candy. Il se pencha et il l'embrassa sur les lèvres. Candy le laissa faire. Elle avait toujours la glace en main et elle pouvait sentir le besoin de Terry d'être réconforter et réassurer à cause flashs qu'il venait d'avoir.

Albert les regardait de loin. Candy et Terry, ils formaient un beau couple tous les deux. Candy avait déjà tant perdu avec le Titanic et la mort d'Anthony… Elle avait besoin d'un peu de bonheur.

Candy et Terry arrêtèrent de s'embrasser.

- Nous sommes en public, Terry…

- Et après ? J'avais envie de t'embrasser…et ces gens ne nous connaissent ni d'Adam, ni d'Eve…

- T'as raison, dit-elle en souriant

Avec tout ce qu'elle avait vécu, être embrassée en public était le cadet de ses soucis…

- Allons voir si M. Albert a fini…dit-elle

- D'accord…

- Il est là-bas…

Ils se levèrent en se tenant par la main et se dirigèrent vers Albert.

- M. Albert, je dois retourner à l'école avant qu'on ne se rende compte que je suis sortie…mais je voulais vous parler du festival de mai…

- Oui, j'ai reçu ton invitation, dit Albert

- Je sais, seulement je ne serai pas là, j'ai été puni pour avoir mal répondu à la mère supérieure à cause de Charlotte et je suis privée du festival…

- Oh, quel dommage dit Albert, alors je ne viendrai pas non plus, puisque tu ne seras pas là…

- Je suis désolée M. Albert

- Ce n'est pas grave, c'était pour la bonne cause, pour sauver Charlotte, dit Albert en souriant

- On doit y aller, aurevoir M. Albert, dit Candy

- Aurevoir Albert, dit Terry

- Aurevoir, le couple ! Dit Albert en riant

Candy et Terry quittèrent le zoo en se tenant toujours par la main. Terry ne voulait pas la lâcher. Il avait l'impression que s'il la lâchait, il n'allait plus la revoir. Candy elle, pouvait sentir le combat à l'intérieur de Terry, il était confus par les flashs des souvenirs…


	14. Chapter 14

_**Un Amour ****infini**…_

**_Par Mallory Quinn_**

**_Chapitre 14_**

_"**Le festival de mai"**_

Terry resta avec Candy dans la chambre de méditation. Ils mangèrent ensemble et ils parlèrent pendant des heures sans se fatiguer. Terry bien sur devait se cacher à chaque fois qu'une religieuse venait surveiller Candy.

- Terry tu ne vas pas dormir dans ta chambre ?

- Je veux rester ici avec toi…même si je pense que tu mérites pas d'être punie

- J'ai appelé la mère supérieure un animal…

- Tu as dit la vérité, c'est un animal…

- Toute vérité n'est pas bonne a dire, dit Candy en souriant…

- Je ne vais pas m'amuser, si tu n'es pas la

- Comme c'est gentil a toi de dire ça…

- C'est la vérité…

- Tu veux partager encore ma couche ?

- Ça n'a pas l'air de t'ennuyer beaucoup…je peux dormir par terre

- Alors que tu as un beau lieu moelleux dans ta chambre ?

- Je préfère la compagnie d'une jolie fille…

- Tu me trouves jolie ? dit-elle en rougissant

Terry sourit.

- Je suis habituée a partager un petit lit. Je dormais dans les bras de Jack sur le Titanic…

- Dans les bras de Jack ?

- Oui, les cabines de la 3eme classe étaient minuscules pour beaucoup de personne, il fallait s'entasser…

Terry ne dit rien.

- Il y avait beaucoup de monde dans les cabines alors ?

Il voulait savoir jusqu'où elle était allée avec Jack.. Candy comprit qu'il interprétait mal sa relation avec Jack.

- Terry… Jack et moi, nous n'étions pas amoureux…du moins pas romantiquement…

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Nous étions amoureux comme des frères et sœurs…

- Amoureux comme des frères et sœurs ?

- Oui, il me protégeait comme sa petite sœur et je le considérais comme mon grand frère…

- Oh… alors pourquoi m'as-tu laissé croire qu'il était ton petit copain ?

- Damien Leighton était jaloux de Jack, il avait même demandé à ce qu'il ne mette plus les pieds dans leur propriété, mais il venait toujours me voir en cachette et il n'avait pas confiance en Damien…alors le jour où tout le monde est sorti sauf moi, car mon jeune maître voulait que je reste, il est venu me chercher et il m'a trouvée entrain de me débattre pour échapper à Damien …

- C'est pour ça que tu t'es enfui avec lui…

- Et que j'ai dit que c'était mon frère…et il était mon frère, il n'a jamais rien essayé, je dormais dans ses bras, car nous ne pouvions pas payer pour plus d'un chambre…Je maudis ce Titanic tous les jours…

- Alors il n'y a eu que Anthony…

_« Et toi…dit-elle dans sa tête »_

Terry la regarda et il vit qu'elle avait quelque chose à dire.

- Candy, il y a eu que Anthony n'est-ce pas ?

- Et bien…

- Candy… je veux savoir…

- Il y a eu quelqu'un sur le Titanic….

Terry sentit son cœur se serrer.

- Qui ?

- Son nom n'a pas d'importance…

- Où est-il ?

- Il est mort aussi sur le Titanic…dit-elle doucement

- Mon Dieu Candy on dirait que les collectionnes les petits copains morts…

- Ne sois pas cynique…

- Je m'excuse…mais

- Tu n'as pas à être jaloux du passé…c'est le présent qui compte…

- Le Titanic a coulé en 2 jours et tu as eu le temps de tomber amoureuse ?

- Il ne faut pas beaucoup de temps pour tomber amoureux…juste un regard, c'est suffisant…

Terry eut un flash, il vit des yeux verts qui le regardaient.

- Je m'excuse, je ne veux pas te faire revivre les moments sur le Titanic…ça du être horrible…

- Mais tu es curieux de savoir avec qui j'étais …

- Pas si ça ramène de mauvais souvenirs…excuse-moi Candy…on en parlera une autre fois

_« Si seulement je pouvais te dire que c'était toi, celui que j'ai rencontrée sur le bateau et dont je suis tombée amoureuse…mais tu vas me prendre pour une folle »_

Ils continuèrent à parler et Terry retourna dans sa chambre pour un petit bout de temps pour l'inspection et ensuite il revint pour rester avec Candy malgré son insistance qu'il retourne dans sa chambre. Terry ne voulait pas la quitter et il ne savait pas pourquoi. Il voulait rester près d'elle. Candy n'insista plus.

Le festival de mai commençait, on pouvait entendre de la musique dehors et les cris des élèves. Candy était triste bien sur. Terry était avec elle mais il était sorti pour aller se changer pour le festival. Patricia vint la voir avant de se rendre a la fête.

- Candy…, dit Patty

- Patty, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Je suis venu voir comment tu allais et avoir des nouvelles de Charlotte

- Elle va bien je l'ai confié a un ami au zoo et il va en prendre soin…

- Oh merci Candy, je suis tellement heureuse et je m'excuse encore

- C'est pas de ta faute Patty

- Mais si, Charlotte était a moi…

- N'en parlons plus, Patty. Mais tu dois partir avant que tu aies des ennuies…

- Oui, mais je voulais te donner un paquet que l'on m'a remis pour toi…

- Un colis pour moi ?

- Oui, j'ai pensé que ça allait te remonter le moral un peu, dit Patricia en lui donnant le colis a travers les barreaux de la porte.

- Merci dit Candy en souriant, à tout à l'heure…

Patricia s'en alla et Candy resta avec son colis qu'elle ouvrit. Elle fut surprise d'y découvrir un costume de garçon et un costume de fille, avec des perruques.

- Mais on s'est trompé de colis… on dirait un costume de Roméo et un de Juliette…oh ça me donne une idée…

Elle enfila le costume de Roméo et elle mit aussi la perruque et le masque.

- Et voila ! Personne ne me reconnaîtra ! Superbe !

Elle sortit par la fenêtre et en courant sur le toit et elle sauta a terre en atterrissant dans le couloir, juste devant la mère supérieure et d'autres religieuses.

- Oh, excusez-moi dit Candy en courant vite de la…

La mère supérieure n'eut pas le temps de l'observer.

- Qui est ce garçon ? Est-ce un de nos élèves ? demanda la mère supérieure

- Il est partit si vite dit la sœur Margaret, probablement…

Candy se rendit dans la salle de danse et elle approcha Annie pour l'inviter a danser.

- Melle voulez-vous m'accorder cette danse ? dit Candy avec une grosse voix

Annie se retourna surprise, elle reconnut les yeux, mais…

- Annie, c'est moi dit Candy en lui faisant un clin d'œil

- Candy ? Dit Annie, oh mon Dieu !

- Shuut ! Dit Candy en souriant, allez viens danser…

- D'accord dit Annie en riant

Elles se mirent a danser en riant toutes les deux.

- Candy je suis heureuse que tu sois la, tu ne t'ennuies pas trop ?

- Non, dit Candy, Terry me tiens compagnie

- Terry ?

- Oui… il passe même la nuit….

- Quoi ?

- A dormir bien sur, dit Candy en riant

- Oh bien sur dit Annie en riant aussi….tu vois qu'il t'aime…

- C'est tellement dur de ne pas pouvoir lui dire que je le connaissais avant…maintenant il est jaloux parce que je lui ai la vérité sur Jack, mais aussi que j'avais rencontré quelqu'un sur le Titanic…

- Oh, et il ne sait pas que c'est lui…

- Il doit me prendre pour une traînée…

- Mais non, Candy tu n'es pas une traînée et tu n'as eu que Anthony et lui, même s'il ne le sait pas…

- Et bien quand la mémoire lui reviendra il sera surpris d'apprendre qu'il était jaloux de lui-même…

Elles éclatèrent de rire de bon cœur. Alistair et Archibald se demandaient qui dansait avec Annie.

Terry était entrain de chercher Candy des yeux.

_« Mais ou est-elle ? Elle n'était pas dans la chambre de méditation … elle doit se cacher quelque part… »_

Eliza qui vit Terry, s'approcha de lui pour essayer de l'inviter a danser.

- Terrence, tu veux bien danser avec moi ?

- Oh, je m'excuse, milady, je danse tellement mal que j'ai peur que je marcherai sur vos pieds délicats dit Terry en s'éloignant…

- Oh, le mufle ! Mais il m'a tout de même appelé milady…dit Eliza, oh et il est tellement beau !

Pendant ce temps, Candy dansait avec Patty a présent.

- Candy tu sais que tu es pleine de surprise ? Dit Patty

- Tu n'as encore rien vu, dit Candy en souriant

Alistair et Archibald étaient toujours intrigués par le mystérieux jeune et beau danseur. Alistair décida d'interrompre la danse de Patty et de Candy.

- Excusez-moi, je peux vous interrompre ?

- Mais bien sur Alistair dit Candy avec une grosse voix…

- Mais comment il connaît mon nom dit Alistair

Patricia pouffa… et Candy alla voir Archie.

- Archibald, dit-elle en chuchotant, c'est moi Candy…

- Candy ? Ma parole, tu es pleine de surprise…tu veux danser ?

Mais Eliza arrive avec son amie Louise ; elles observaient le mystérieux danseur depuis un moment.

- Ça ne se fait pas de danser entre garçons, dit Eliza, danse avec Louise Archibald, allez

- Euh… d'accord dit Archie en allant danser avec Louise

Eliza resta près de Candy. Elle s'approcha d'elle.

- Vous voulez bien danser avec moi ? Demanda Eliza en se cachant derrière son éventail

_« Je préfère être sur le Titanic qui coule et tomber dans l'eau glaciale dit Candy dans sa tête »_

- Euh je m'excuse dit Candy avec une grosse voix, je dois m'en aller, chercher un autre cavalier….

- Oh ! dit Eliza surprise d'avoir été repoussée deux fois de suite…

Elle décida de suivre le mystérieux jeune homme pour voir ou il allait. Candy courut dans les bois et elle enleva le costume de Roméo et Eliza la voit que c'est elle.

- Oh la chipie ! Comment a-t-elle fait pour sortir de la chambre de méditation ? Je vais la démasquer, elle va voir !

Eliza retourne à la fête pour attendre le mystérieux jeune homme et le démasquer devant tout le monde.

Pendant ce temps-la Candy se change et elle enfile la robe de Juliette.

- Elle est parfaite ! Elle me va comme un gant ! Et voila ! Youpi !

Elle entendit quelqu'un rire du haut de l'arbre. Et elle se retourna surprise

- Terry !

- Si l'habit ne fait pas le moine, la belle robe fait la grande dame…

- Tu m'espionnais ? Espèce de voyeur !

- Je t'ai vu, mais voir ne veux pas dire forcement regarder. Tu devrais être contente, j'ai vu Eliza qui t'espionnait…

- Eliza ?

- Oui, mais elle est parti avant que tu ne mette la robe de Juliette…

- Oh elle va sûrement vouloir me démasquer…

- Et bien j'étais dans la chambre des méditations et j'ai vu que tu as fais une forme sous les couvertures pour qu'on croit que tu dors…

Il descendit de l'arbre et il ramassa la boite avec le costume.

- Allez viens, allons nous en d'ici avant qu'elle ne revienne

Il lui prit la main et ils se mirent à courir tous les deux en riants aux éclats jusqu'à la colline retrouvée. Ils se jetèrent par terre essoufflés et en riant.

- Quelle belle journée dit Terry, je me souviens un jour avec me parents nous faisions un pique-nique. Mes parents étaient tellement heureux…

- Toi au moins tu as un souvenir, moi j'en ai aucun…

Elle pensa au pique nique à bord Titanic.

- Terry un jour on devrait faire un pique nique toi et moi…

- Oui, pourquoi pas…

Une valse s'entendit de loin. C'était la valse qu'elle avait dansée avec Anthony lors de son premier bal. Terry se pencha et dit

- Princesse Juliette, voulez-vous m'accorder cette valse ?

- Avec plaisir mon prince dit-elle en se penchant

Elle eut l'impression d'entendre le Terrence du Titanic. Candy sourit et ils se mirent a danser en souriant tous les deux et en se regardant dans les yeux.

_« J'ai dansé sur cette musique avec Anthony et maintenant avec Terry, j'ai l'impression de flotter sur un nuage comme sur le Titanic… »_

- A quoi tu rêves, Candy ? Demanda Terry

- Oh…dit-elle confuse, je…

- Laisse-moi deviner, tu penses à ton cher Anthony, ou a ton mec du Titanic….

- Terry…

Il s'arrêta en colère. Et la repoussa.

- Terry….j'ai dansé cette valse avec Anthony…

- Anthony… comment peux-tu penser a lui quand tu danses avec moi ?!!! Demanda-t-il blessé

- Mais…

- Il ne reviendra pas même si tu penses a lui tout le temps…

- Terry…s'il te plait…arrêtes !

- Pourquoi est-ce que je perds mon temps avec toi ? Si c'est pas Anthony, c'est le mec sans nom du Titanic !

- Terry…

- Je ne vais plus perdre mon temps à faire le joli cœur avec une fille qui se moque de moi !

Et il courut loin de la laissant Candy triste entrain de pleurer. Elle essuya ses larmes. Elle entendit du bruit derrière elle. Elle se retourna en souriant

- Terry ? dit-elle, oh….Damien !

Son sourire s'évanouie.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Finir ce que je n'ai jamais commencé…

- Laisse-moi tranquille, s'il te plait…

- Ton petit ami Jack m'a humilié, il n'est plus la pour te protéger…Je rêve de toi depuis la première fois que je t'ai vu lorsqu'on t'a acheté…Grandchester est fâché contre toi, il ne reviendra pas pour te sauver

- Tu nous espionnais ?

- Bien sur, qu'est-ce que tu crois ?

En disant ça il se rapprocha d'elle. Candy se leva et elle voulut partir, mais il la repoussa par terre. Elle cria mais avec la musique, personne ne pouvait l'entendre. Elle se débattit en lui donnant des coups et elle eut cet impression d'impuissance, elle parvint a lui donne un de pied entre ses jambes, ce qui le rendit faible tout a coup et très en colère. Il se reprit et il voulut s'avancer vers elle lorsqu'il reçu un point dans la figure. Il était surpris de voir Terry.

- Je t'ai dit de ne plus jamais la toucher ! Espèce de lâche ! Cria Terry

Damien ne dit rien et il prit ses jambes à son cou.

- Terry ! dit Candy en courant dans ses bras

- Ça va, Taches de son ?

- Oui…

- Tu t'es bien débrouillé… dit-il d'un ton moqueur

- Je n'aime pas ce sentiment d'impuissance…dit-elle doucement

- Je suis là…et je m'excuse de m'être emporter tout a l'heure…

- Merci d'être revenu et je m'excuse si j'ai parlé de…

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase il mit ses lèvres sur les siennes et il l'embrassa, passionnément.

- J'ai assez entendu ce prénom, tu peux ne plus le prononcer aujourd'hui ?

- D'accord, dit-elle en souriant

- Maintenant mets ta perruque et allons à la fête…

Elle mit la perruque rousse et le masque et ils se rendirent a la fête séparément pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Eliza, depuis qu'elle l'avait vu ôter le costume de Roméo, était entrain de chercher Candy des yeux sans la trouver.

- Tu as mal vu, dit Louise

- Je te dis que c'était elle ! Elle doit être ici quelque part… je vais la chercher et la démasquer…

Candy avait rejoint son groupe d'ami et ils étaient entrain de danser et s'amuser.

- Candy dit Alistair, tu es beaucoup mieux en robe en tout cas

- Merci Alistair dit-elle en souriant

- Tu veux danser avec moi ?

- Oui bien sur…

Elle dansa avec Alistair, Archibald et ils s'amusèrent beaucoup. Terry arriva finalement et il vint l'inviter a danser.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris tant de temps demanda-t-elle en souriant…

- Je suis la Juliette, mais Eliza cherche a te nuire…

- Oh laisse la faire, je me suis déjà amusée…

Eliza ne trouvant pas le jeune homme-Candy, alla demander à la mère supérieure si elle pouvait apporter des gâteries à Candy.

- Oui, allez-y dit la mère supérieure…

Candy et ses amis entendirent Eliza et la mère supérieure

- Candy tu dois retourner dans la chambre de méditation, vite ! Dit Alistair

- Patty et moi allons essayer de les ralentir… dit Annie

- D'accord, dit Candy en courant…

Annie et Patty essayèrent de ralentir Eliza sans succès…Elles durent les suivre et elles prièrent que Candy était de retour dans la chambre. Candy courait a perdre haleine et elle grimpa jusqu'à la chambre de méditation, mais elle arriva au moment ou Eliza, Louise Annie et Patty entrèrent dans la chambre.

_« Cette fois-ce je suis fichu dit Candy »_

Dans la chambre, le lit se mit à bouger et des bras sortirent de sous les couvertures pour se recouvrir de plus belle.

- Quoi ? dit Eliza, mais comment ?

- Je t'ai dit que tu as mal vu ! Dit Louise

- Non, je n'ai pas mal vu, c'était Candy je te dit ! Elle m'a joue un tour a sa façon ! Je me vengerai !

Eliza jeta le panier de gâteries et sortit de la chambre avec Louise. Candy entra par la fenêtre.

- Candy ! Dirent Annie et Patty surprise

- Oui, dit Candy en souriant…

- Mais qui est dans le lit ? demanda Annie

Les couvertures s'enlevèrent et Terry éclata de rire en sortant du lit.

- Je le savais que c'était toi ! Dit Candy en souriant

- Heureusement que j'étais là…dit Terry

- Tu m'as encore sauvé Terry, dit Candy tendrement, merci de tout cœur

- De rien, Taches de son, dit-il en souriant…

Annie et Patty étaient toujours surprises.

- Patty, laissons-les seuls…dit Annie

- Oh… d'accord.

Elles s'en allèrent en fermant la porte derrière elles. Candy s'approcha de Terry et se jeta à son cou en riant. Ensuite il chercha ses lèvres et ils restèrent sur le lit entrain de s'embrasser… Ils mangèrent les gâteries et ils dansèrent dans la chambre. La mère supérieure envoya chercher Candy plus tard pour qu'elle se joigne aux festivités et Terry était près d'elle.

Eliza s'approcha avec un air triomphant en voyant Candy.

- Voila Candy ! Dit-elle je te l'avais dit qu'elle était sortit de la chambre des méditations

- Non, Melle Legrand, c'est moi qui l'ai invité à se joindre a nous, c'est un jour de fête aujourd'hui pour le collège, tout le monde a le droit d'y participer…

Eliza regarda Candy en colère. Terrence était toujours à coté de Candy. Eliza jura qu'elle se vengerait et qu'elle aurait Terrence rien que pour elle.

Candy retourna dormir dans sa chambre, elle regrettait la chambre de méditation, car Terry restait avec elle toute la nuit et maintenant, il lui manquait.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Un Amour ****infini**…_

**_Par Mallory Quinn_**

_**Chapitre** **15**_

_"**Actions et consequences"**_

Candy était sur sa colline retrouvée couchée sur l'herbe entrain de rêvasser, lorsque Terry arriva et s'assit à cote d'elle. Eliza les regardait de loin, fâchée…

- Salut Melle Taches de son, on pense à son ancien amoureux ? Dit-il d'un ton moqueur…

Candy se redressa et le regarda en secouant la tête.

- Tu ne peux pas ne pas me provoquer un jour ? Dit-elle

- Tu penses vraiment à ton petit ami perdu ? Il ne reviendra pas tu sais ?

- Vraiment qu'est-ce que tu en sais, il a peut être été repêché quelque part par un poissonnier et a perdu la mémoire…

Terry ne savait pas, bien sur, que Candy parlait de lui.

- Tu continues à espérer qu'il ne soit pas entrain de nager avec les poissons ? Tu l'aimais donc tant que ça… ?

- « Nager avec les poissons » ? Pourquoi es-tu si méchant parfois ?

- Tu es entrain de penser à un autre…

- Tu ne sais pas ce qui est dans ma tête ni à qui je pense ! Arrête de mettre des mots dans ma bouche !

- Il ne reviendra pas !

- Terrence, tu peux vraiment être un vrai mufle quand tu le veux ! Viens me voir quand tu seras prêt à me faire des excuses !

Elle se leva en colère et elle partit de là. Eliza qui les regardait de loin était heureuse de les voir se chamailler. Elle décida de s'approcher de lui pour le draguer.

- Bonjour Terrence, dit-elle avec une petite voix douce

- Eliza…

- Tu veux m'accompagner à la bibliothèque, j'ai besoin d'un livre pour un travail…

- Mais…

- S'il te plait, le livre est assez haut, j'ai besoin de toi pour me le prendre sur l'étagère

Terry la regarda. Candy venait de l'énerver… pourquoi ne pas l'accompagner et l'aider avec son livre ?

- Je devais aller par la de toutes les façons…dit Terry

Eliza était aux anges en marchant avec Terry jusqu'à la bibliothèque.

- Tu sais Terry, tu peux venir me voir dans ma chambre, le soir et on peut parler…

- Parler de quoi ?

- De tout, de rien… comme quand tu vas dans la chambre de Candy…

- Je vais dans la chambre de Candy ? Fit-il innocemment

- Je ne dirai rien…si tu viens aussi dans ma chambre…

- Tu me fais chanter, Melle Legrand, personne ne fait chanter…

- Je vais t'accuser chez la mère supérieure….

- Oh je t'en prie, vas-y ! Je peux t'y accompagner si tu veux… tu sais certainement que je fais ce qui me plait dans cette école… mon père a tellement donnée d'argent ici que cette école lui appartient pratiquement… sans moi, l'école fermerait à coup sur… alors Melle Legrand, va m'accuser chez la mère supérieure, je lui dirai que tu as des visions…

Eliza était en colère. Mais elle voulait quand même essayer de l'amadouer, elle se reprit

- Mais je plaisantais, dit-elle en souriant, où est ton sens de l'humour Terrence ?

- Je l'ai perdu a « …Candy »

- Tu tiens donc beaucoup à elle…je vous ai vu vous chamailler…

- Et tu as cru que c'était une opportunité pour toi pour me séduire ?

- Non, mais…

- Melle Legrand, je viens de me rappeler que j'ai un travail à finir pour demain, tu peux trouver la bibliothèque toute seule non ?

Il la laissa avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir. Elle fulminait, elle allait séduire Terrence Grandchester, de gré ou de force….

Candy était dehors avec ses amies lorsqu'elles entendirent des élèves crier. Elles accoururent pour voir se qui se passait. Elles trouvèrent Archibald et Terrence en train de se battre.

- L'Amérique est mon pays ! Dit Archie et je ne supporte pas qu'un petit morveux anglais se moque de mon pays !

Il donna un coup de point à Terry, qui le lui rendit.

- Et bien nous sommes en Angleterre ici, mon pays et je peux dire ce que je veux…dit Terry

- Arrêtez ! Cria Annie, Archie !

- Oui, arrêtez ! Dit Alistair

- Terry ! Dit Candy…Archie arrêtez !

Mais les deux garçons continuaient à se battre. Archie était entrain de penser à Candy si proche et si intime avec Terry ce qui augmenta sa colère encore. Ils continuèrent à se battre de plus belle…

- Allez-y ! Plus fort commença Candy

- Hein ? Dirent les deux garçons…

Les autres la regardèrent surpris.

- Mais Candy, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Dit Annie

- Puisque vous voulez vous battre, je vous encourage ! Allez vas-y plus fort ! Dit Candy

Archie et Terry continuèrent à se battre et le vacarme alerta la mère supérieure qui arriva avec les autres religieuses.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Dit la mère supérieure, il est interdit de se battre ici !

- On ne se battait pas, dit Terry, on jouait…

- Qui est-ce qui a commencé ? Demanda la mère supérieure

- Commencé quoi ? Dit Terry, c'est un jeu !

- C'est Archibald, dit Daniel, j'ai tout vu !

- Vraiment ? Archibald Cornwell vous êtes consigné à la chambre de méditation… !

Archie fut donc envoyé à la chambre de méditation. Son frère et Annie étaient tristes, Candy et Patty aussi.

Le soir venu, Terry arriva dans la chambre de Candy pour la voir.

- Candy…

- Oh, voila le grand Monsieur britannique … !

- Allons Candy…

- Archie est punie…

- Ce n'est pas moi qui ai mouchardé…

- Mais tu pouvais éviter la bagarre, non ?

- Ton cousin a une dent contre moi… à cause de toi…

- Quoi ? Mais …

- Il est jaloux…

- Tu dis des sottises…

- Des sottises ? Ne me dis pas que tu ne le sais pas… il doit de l'avoir dit ou fait comprendre…

Candy regarda par terre, Archie lui avait bel et bien avoué ses sentiments.

- J'ai raison n'est-ce pas ? Dit Terry en la regardant

- Ce n'est pas important…

- Si, c'est important… c'est pourquoi il me provoque à la moindre occasion…à cause de toi…

- Annie est amoureuse de lui…

- Et toi ?

- C'est mon cousin, c'est tout… je t'assure…

- Tu préférais Anthony…

- Terry, ne commence pas, tu ne m'entends pas te lancer Mireille Dubois au visage !

- Mireille Dubois ? Comment connais-tu Mireille Dubois ?

Candy en avait malheureusement trop dit…Sur le Titanic… mais…

- Elle était aussi sur le Titanic avec…, dit-elle doucement

- Ton amoureux, il flirtait aussi avec elle ?

- Et bien…

- Et tu me prends encore pour lui ? Mais enfin, Candy pour l'amour du ciel !

- Terry…

- Non, laisse-moi tranquille ! Je te laisse penser à ton glaçon !!

Et il sortit de sa chambre. Candy resta triste.

_« C'est toi le glaçon ! Espèce d'idiot ! »_

Elle entendit du bruit à la porte et elle alla ouvrir, c'était Annie qui avait des friandises pour Archie.

- Candy, je voulais aller voir Archie dans la chambre de méditation, dit Annie

- La chambre de méditation ?

- Tu sais comment y aller, tu peux me montrer ?

- Annie, il va falloir grimper très très haut, tu es prête ?

- Oui, je vais lui apporter ces friandises…

- Des friandises ? Dit Candy en prenant une corde, ok… on y va… mais ne faisons pas de bruit…

Les deux jeunes filles s'en allèrent donc à la chambre de méditation en passant par la fenêtre sans faire de bruit. Elles se reposèrent un peu au pied d'un arbre.

- Ça va Candy ? Demanda Annie, tu as l'air triste…C'est Terry ?

- Qui d'autre ?

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- On dirait qu'il cherche toujours un prétexte pour qu'on se chamaille…et il est jaloux de Terrence…

- Il ne sait pas que c'est lui, c'est normal… sois patiente, Candy. Il va se rappeler et il va rire lorsqu'il réalisera qu'il était jaloux de lui même…

- Je me suis un peu impatientée et j'ai mentionné Mireille Dubois…

- Mireille Dubois ?

- Oui, elle était en première classe sur le Titanic et elle était intéressée par Terrence…

- Oh…s'il la connaissait avant, il a probablement demandé comment tu la connaissais…

- En effet et j'ai dit qu'elle était sur le Titanic avec….

- Terrence et il s'est fâché en croyant que tu le confondais avec lui-même en fait…

- Oui. Je ne peux pas lui dire la vérité…

- Ça va aller. Tu peux aller le voir dans sa chambre et vous aller vous réconcilier. Vous ne restez jamais fâchés longtemps…tu te souviens du festival de mai… ?

- Oui…je l'espère

- Candy, allons…c'est le garçon que tu aimes, qui ne se souvient pas de toi mais qui ne semble pas capable de se passer de toi…Son cœur t'a probablement reconnu, maintenant sa tête va te reconnaître bientôt tu verras…

- Merci Annie…

- Oh de rien, soeurette. Allons voir Archie maintenant…

- D'accord…

Elles prirent les affaires et elles allèrent grimper pour monter jusqu'à la chambre de méditation.

- Annie, allez je vais t'aider…

- Merci Candy…j'aurai du apprendre à grimper avec toi quand nous étions petites, mais j'étais trop peureuse

- Annie il n'est jamais trop tard pour apprendre…

Après un ultime effort, ils arrivèrent finalement à la fenêtre de la chambre de méditation.

- Archie ? Dit Candy

- Candy, dit Archie en souriant

- Je suis là aussi, dit Annie

- Mais que faites vous ici ? Dit-il en voyant Annie parce qu'il était déçu que Candy ne soit pas seule.

- Et bien quoi ? En voila des façons de recevoir des amies qui sont venues te voir !

- Tu vas bien Archie ? Demanda Annie

- Je vais très bien, dit Archie, ne vous en faites pas pour moi

- Et bien nous on s'inquiétait, dit Candy, Annie donne-lui son colis…

- Voila Archie, dit Annie, il y a une couverture, des friandises…

- Merci, dit Archie, maintenant retournez dans votre chambre vite avant qu'on ne vous attrape…

- J'entends du bruit, dit Candy à Annie, allons nous en vite !

Candy et Annie descendirent tant bien que mal et elles coururent à la fenêtre. La mère supérieure, d'autres religieuses étaient dehors avec une lampe à pétrole.

- Annie, cache toi, je vais sortir comme ça tu pourras t'échapper, dit Candy

- Mais Candy…, commença Annie

- Annie, je vais me débrouiller…

- Candy, non, qu'on nous attrape toutes les deux…

- Non… c'est pas la peine que nous soyons punies toutes les deux, Annie, vas-y !

Annie hésita encore un peu, elle ne voulait pas laisser Candy seule, mais elle finit par partir.

- D'accord, Candy, fais attention.

Annie se cacha et Candy sortit pour se faire prendre par la Mère Supérieure…

- Melle Candice Neige André, que faites-vous là ?

- Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, alors je me suis dit que j'allais prendre l'air…

- Il est interdit de sortir si tard le soir…

- Mais je ne faisais du mal à personne, je retournais dans ma chambre…

- Vous avez enfreint le règlement, vous serez privée de vacances d'été et vous resterez ici au collège…

- Oh…, dit Candy triste

- Retournez dormir dans votre chambre !

- Oui, ma mère, dit Candy tristement

Candy retourna dans sa chambre pendant qu'Annie réussit à entrer dans sa chambre avec l'aide de Patricia qui l'avait entendu à l'extérieur pendant que les sœurs parlaient à Candy.

- Merci Patty, dit Annie

- Où est Candy ? Demanda Patricia

- Je crois qu'on l'a attrapée par les sœurs…

- Oh…

- Elle l'a fait pour que je me sauve et que je n'ai pas de problèmes…

- Elle tient vraiment beaucoup à toi…

- C'est ma sœur Patty, elle est superbe…

- Allons vite dans la chambre avant qu'Eliza ne nous entende…

Elles entrèrent vite dans leur chambre juste avant qu'Eliza ouvre sa porte, elle avait déjà alerté les sœurs que Candy n'était pas dans sa chambre et elle aurait voulu attraper aussi sa sœur. Mais elle trouva le couloir vide et elle retourna dans sa chambre.

Candy retourna dans sa chambre et s'arrangea pour dormir. Passer les vacances au collège…oh superbe ! Et bien elle allait essayer de s'amuser seule pendant que les autres seront en Amérique et en Ecosse avec l'école.

Le lendemain, elle était sur sa colline retrouvée assise sur l'herbe. Lorsqu'elle vit Terry s'asseoir à coté d'elle.

- Salut Taches de son… dit-il

- Tu t'es calmé ? Demanda-t-elle

- Je ne peux pas rester fâché contre toi longtemps et tu le sais…

- Non, je ne le sais pas…

- Et bien je te le dis, dit-il doucement

Ils se regardèrent avec tendresse. Elle n'était pas fâchée contre lui ; il avait été jaloux de lui même.

- Terry, je te le dis, je suis avec toi. Tu n'as pas à être jaloux de mes souvenirs du passé.

- J'ai des sautes d'humeur parfois…

- Tu es un petit morveux

Il éclata de rire.

- Je m'excuse pour ma colère, dit-il

- C'est déjà oublié

- J'ai appris que tu es encore punie…pas de vacances dété pour toi !

- Et bien, les bonnes nouvelles vont vite !

- Je parie tout ce que tu veux, que c'est encore pour une de tes amies…

- Terry…

- J'ai raison, non ?

- Et bien Annie voulait aller voir Archie dans la chambre de méditation et…

- Tu t'es fait attraper pour qu'elle s'échappe, devina-t-il

- En quelque sorte, je pensais pouvoir m'échapper…

- Ouais c'est ça….Candy au secours pour ses amies…

- Ce n'est pas drôle…

- C'est la vérité…

- Tu es venu ici pour te moquer de moi ?

- Non, je suis venu pour de proposer de t'aider, si tu le veux bien….

- De m'aider ?

- Oui, si tu me le demandes gentiment, je peux parler à la mère supérieure pour toi…

- Vraiment, je dois te le demander ? Tu ne peux pas le faire tout simplement ? Surtout que c'est de ta faute aussi ; si tu ne t'étais pas battu avec Archibald…

- C'est pour ça que je te propose mon aide…

- Je n'ai pas besoin de faveur de ta part ! Dit-elle en se levant

- Candy, réfléchis, tu pourrais aller en Ecosse avec l'école, mon père y a un château, on pourrait passer l'été ensemble…

- Je crois que je préfère rester seule ici, à l'école, je serais plus tranquille ! Loin de toi !

Elle partit de là en courant. Il aurait pu l'aider et il veut qu'elle le supplie ? Mais pour qui se prenait-il ? C'était en partie de sa faute ! Elle était entrain de marcher et elle vit une bonne femme un peu ronde entrain de pleurer en lisant une lettre.

- Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda Candy avec sa nature généreuse

- Je viens de recevoir une lettre de mon fils ; il m'attendait pour les vacances d'été, mais je vais devoir lui que je pourrai pas venir le voir…

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'une élève s'est méconduite et elle doit rester punie au collège et qu'il faut quelqu'un pour s'occuper d'elle et il n'y a que moi…je ne vois pas mon fils parce que je travaille ici, et j'espérai le voir pendant les vacances…maintenant je dois lui dire que je ne pourrai pas venir le voir…

La bonne femme pleurait et Candy se sentit très mal. L'élève en question c'était elle et d'autres devaient payer pour ses pots cassés….Toute action est suivie d'une conséquence, en voulant aider Annie, elle s'était fait attrapée, maintenant cette pauvre bonne femme ne verra pas son fils à cause d'elle ! Elle devait accepter la proposition de Terry… Mais…il était si énervant…Flûte alors ! Ce n'était pas le moment de bouder. Et pourquoi était-elle en colère ? Parce qu'il lui avait demandé qu'elle lui fasse la demande gentiment ? Elle devait parler à Terry. Mais où pouvait-elle le trouver ? Dans sa chambre, en plein jour ? Elle vit Alistair dans la cour.

- Alistair, tu peux me rendre un service ? Si tu vois Terry dans ta classe, tu peux lui dire que je suis d'accord ?

- D'accord pourquoi ? Demanda Alistair

- Dis lui simplement que je suis d'accord, il saura pourquoi…

- Ok, dit Alistair qui ne comprenait rien…

Il entra dans le hall des garçons et il vit son frère.

- Candy vient de me dire une drôle de chose… dit-il à son frère

- Quelle drôle de chose ? Demanda Archie

- Elle m'a dit de dire à Terry qu'elle était d'accord…

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? D'accord pour quoi ?

- Elle ne m'a pas dit, elle a dit qu'il comprendrait…

- Tu ne penses pas qu'elle veut dire…, commença Archie

- Quoi ? Mais ça ne va pas la tête ! Pourquoi enverrait-elle ce genre de message par moi ? Elle peut le lui dire elle même si elle va dans sa chambre…

- Tu aimes vraiment me faire mal frérot…

- Archie, il est avec elle tu dois l'accepter…

- Qu'est-ce que lui a de plus que moi ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'Anthony avait de plus que nous… ? Laisse tomber, je dois donner le message à Terry

- Mais…

- Candy me l'a demandé Archie…

Terry arriva et il avait entendu sa dernière phrase.

- Candy ? Dit Terry, elle t'a donné un message pour moi ?

- C'est très vilain d'écouter la conversation des autres, dit Archie en boudant

- J'ai entendu le nom de Candy et je suis curieux, dit Terry

- C'est notre cousine, on peut parler d'elle si on veut sans avoir à te donner d'explication ! Dit Archie

- Archie, dit Alistair, ça suffit ! Terry, Candy m'a demandé de te dire qu'elle était d'accord et que tu comprendrais ce qu'elle veut dire…

- Elle est d'accord…, dit Terry dont le regard s'est illuminé

- Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? Demanda Alistair

- Oui, c'est entre elle et moi, dit Terry en partant, merci pour le message !

Archie le regarda partir tristement.

- Je devais le lui dire Archie, Candy me l'a demandé et ça avait l'air urgent…, dit Alistair

- Ouais ouais…

- Tu sais, Annie est disponible…et elle t'aime bien…

Archie ne répondit pas. Il venait de réaliser à quel point Candy et Terry étaient liés ; ils avaient même un code secret pour communiquer.

Candy était avec ses amies qui étaient désolées qu'elle ait été punie, surtout Annie.

- Candy, je t'en prie, laisse-moi aller dire que c'était de ma faute, dit Annie

- Non, Annie, tu risques d'aggraver la situation…, répondit Candy

- Je dois prendre mes responsabilités…

- Annie, ça va aller tu verras

- Mais tu vas rater les vacances, tu aurais pu venir en Ecosse…

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça…

- Qu'est-ce que tu mijotes ? Dit Patty, tu as l'air bien sur de toi…

- Oh… rien…

- Terry, dit Annie, Terry va t'aider ? N'est-ce pas ?

- Je ne sais pas, je lui ai envoyé un message…

On frappa à la porte. C'était la sœur Margaret.

- Candy, la mère supérieure veut te voir…, dit la sœur Margaret

- Oui ma sœur, dit Candy en la suivant

Elles marchèrent silencieusement jusqu'au bureau de la mère supérieure. Candy frappa à la porte et elle entra après avoir entendu « Entrez ! ».

- Vous voulez me voir, ma mère ? Demanda Candy

- Oui, dit la mère supérieure, prenez place.

- Merci, ma mère.

- Voila, je reviens sur ma décision au sujet de votre punition…vous ne resterez pas ici mais vous allez devoir venir avec l'école en Ecosse…

Le visage de Candy s'illumina et elle sourit.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous a fait changer d'avis ma mère ? Demanda Candy

- Ça ne vous concerne pas, dit la mère supérieure, soyez heureuse que vous ne resterez pas ici seule…

- Oui, ma mère, dit Candy

- Vous pouvez disposer…

- Merci, ma mère, dit Candy, je suis heureuse que d'autres n'aient pas à payer pour mes pots cassés…

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Rien, ma mère. Merci encore !

Elle sortit du bureau sur un nuage en sautant presque de joie. Elle rencontra la bonne dame dans la cour toute heureuse.

- Melle, Melle ! J'ai une bonne nouvelle, je vais pouvoir aller en Ecosse voir mon fils et même y rester pour toujours. Le duc de Grandchester m'offre une poste dans son château…

- Oh, dit Candy en souriant, c'est merveilleux, comme ça vous ne quitterez plus votre fils pour des longs mois….

- Oui, c'est merveilleux, dit la dame en souriant

Candy retourna dans sa chambre. Elle irait voir Terry dans sa chambre pour le remercier.

_« Tu es si gentil quand tu le veux, Terry… »_

Elle alla dans sa chambre et ses amies vinrent la voir.

- Alors, que voulait la mère supérieure ? Demanda Annie

- Me dire que je ne suis plus punie mais que je devais aller en Ecosse avec vous…

- Quoi ? Dit Annie en souriant, c'est merveilleux !

Elles sautèrent toutes les trois en se tenant en riant et criant de joie.

- C'est Terry n'est-ce pas qui t'a aidé ? Dit Annie

- Oui, dit Candy j'en suis certaine…

- Oh, dit Patty, il doit t'aimer beaucoup, il ne fait jamais rien pour personne

- C'est parce que personne ne lui demande. Vous ne le connaissez pas, il est très gentil…, dit Candy

- En tout cas toi tu le connais, dit Annie en lui faisant un clin d'oeil, mieux que n'importe qui ! Mieux que lui-même ajouta-elle en murmurant

Elles restèrent un peu et puis elles allèrent dans leur chambre mettre de l'ordre.

- A demain Candy, dirent Annie et Patty en même temps

- A demain les filles

Candy fini d'arranger ses choses et elle décida d'aller voir Terry, mais il arriva dans sa chambre par la fenêtre.

- Terry ! Je voulais venir te voir…

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, pour te remercier…

- Je suis heureux que tu viennes en Ecosse aussi…on pourra se voir…

- Oui…

- Je pars tout à l'heure…

- Oh… nous partons demain matin…

- Comme je ne vais pas rester à l'école

- Au moins tu n'auras aucune leçon à apprendre…

- Allons, vous allez être libre l'après-midi non ?

- Oui et je viendrai te voir…

- J'ai hâte de te montrer le château de mon père…

- Merci encore Terry, et pour la bonne femme et son fils…

- C'était la moindre des choses. Une mère ne doit pas être séparée de son enfant…

Il avait un air un peu triste en disant cela. Il pensait certainement à sa mère, qui était en Amérique. Candy ne dit rien, elle s'approcha de lui et le serra dans ses bras.

- Fais un bon voyage Terry..., dit-elle doucement

- Toi aussi Blanche-Neige…, dit-il

- Quoi ?! Dit-elle en se défaisant de son étreinte

- Toi aussi Tache de son…

- Non, tu m'as appelé « Blanche-Neige »…

- « Blanche-Neige » pourquoi t'aurai-je appelé « Blanche-Neige » ?

_« Parce que c'est comme ça que tu m'appelais sur le Titanic… dit-elle dans la tête »_

Mais elle dit ;

- Je ne sais pas Terry, tu m'appelles par le nom d'une autre ; je devrai me fâcher aussi non ?

- Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles…

- Tu m'as appelé « Blanche-Neige »… ! Insista-t-elle

- Je ne sais pas qui est « Blanche-Neige » à part l'héroïne de l'histoire, du conte de fée…

- Cette fille était tellement impressionnante qu'elle t'a fait penser à Blanche-Neige ?

- Candy… s'il te plait. Je t'assure que je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles…

Il ne se souvenait pas l'avoir appelé « Blanche-Neige » à l'instant. Elle essayait s'insister pour qu'il se souvienne un peu, mais c'était peine perdue…Ils se regardèrent.

- Je m'excuse, si je t'ai appelé « Blanche-Neige », je ne sais pas d'où ça vient, d'accord ? Je pense à toi maintenant, à toi seule…

_« Mais c'est moi Blanche-Neige, tu dois t'en souvenir tout seul… » Se dit-elle dans sa tête._

- Oh Terry…

Il se pencha et il prit ses lèvres en un baiser passionné, elle noua ses bras autour de son cou et elle répondit à son baiser. A chaque fois qu'il l'embrassait, Candy retournait sur le Titanic et Terry aussi sans savoir pourquoi…

- Je te vois en Ecosse, Taches de son

- Aurevoir Terry…

Il sortit par le balcon et retourna dans sa chambre pour quitter le collège et partir en Ecosse.

Candy resta dans sa chambre et elle alla se coucher. Terry l'avait appelé « Blanche-Neige »… sa mémoire lui revenait. Une mémoire qu'il ne savait même pas qu'il avait perdu…


	16. Chapter 16

**_Un amour infini_**

**_Par Mallory Quinn_**

**_Chapitre 16_**

**_"Le début de l'été"_**

L'Ecosse était vaste. L'école était dans un petit village près d'Edinburgh. L'herbe était verte les gens était chaleureux. Il y avait des bergers et leur troupeau de moutons, il y avait des enfants qui jouaient dehors. Tout le monde avait l'air heureux et insouciant. Le soleil brillait et c'était l'été et les vacances.

Candy était avec Annie et Patty dans la cour de l'école d'été. Elles parlaient des garçons qui allaient passer les vacances eux, à la villa de la famille André.

- Tu es sure que tu ne veux pas y aller ? Dit Annie, on dit que la grande tante a permis que tu y ailles…

- Annie, habiter sous le même toit que Daniel et Eliza ? Très peu pour moi ! Dit Candy en riant

- Au moins elle t'y a invité…dit Annie

- Tu es la fille adoptive de William André, dit Patty, tu as tous les droits d'habiter dans la villa de la famille….

- La grande tante est tolérante avec moi à cause du Titanic… c'est tout, dit Candy

- Et bien c'est mieux que rien, dit Annie

- Je préfère être avec vous, dit Candy dans la même chambre ! C'est super ! On va s'amuser comme des folles !

Elles éclatèrent de rire en se serrant dans les bras toutes les trois. Le premier jour, comme elles étaient arrivés l'après midi, il n'y avait pas de leçon, elles étaient libres.

- Je vais aller faire un tour, dit Candy

- Mais où donc ? Dit Annie

- Dans le village…

- D'accord vas-y nous on reste ici, on te vois tout à l'heure…

- A tout à l'heure.

Candy ne voulait pas leur dire qu'elle allait à la recherche de Terry. Où se trouvait le château de son père ? Elle allait demander au village ; peut être que les gens connaissaient le château des Grandchester. Elle demanda à un passant.

- Excusez-moi Monsieur, vous connaissez où se trouve le château des Grandchester ?

L'homme qui devait avoir la cinquantaine la regarda en souriant.

- Le château des Grandchester, c'est par là, dit-il avec un fort accent écossais en pointant du doigt vers l'est

- Par là ? Dit Candy pour être sure

- Oui, ma petite demoiselle…, dit le monsieur en souriant

- Merci Monsieur, dit Candy en souriant…

Candy se dit que Terry aurait pu lui donner son adresse tout de même. Elle marcha dans la direction indiquée et elle rencontra un petit garçon d'environ 10 ans avec un t-shirt rouge et un pantalon noir, il tirait un mouton.

- Allez avance, dit le petit garçon, avance !

- Doucement, dit Candy…

- Il est têtu comme une mule…

- Demande lui doucement peut être qu'il écoutera, dit Candy…

Le petit garçon la regarda et il sourit.

- Tu as des taches de son ! Tu ne serais pas Candy par hasard ?

Candy le regarda surpris. Comment le petit garçon la connaissait-il ?

- Oui, dit-elle, comment le sais-tu ?

- C'est Terry qui me l'a dit…

- Terry Grandchester ? Dit Candy

- Oui….c'est mon frère

- Ton frère ?

- Oui… on a grandi ensemble…tu veux venir voir Terry ?

- Oui, bien sur…

- C'est par là, on y va…

Mais le mouton qu'il avait s'enfuit et Marc du courir après lui…

- Je te vois tout à l'heure ! Dit en suivant le mouton…

Candy le regarda en souriant et elle marcha pendant un moment et elle pu enfin voir des grilles et un château. Il y avait une dame à l'extérieure de la grille entrain de pleurer. C'était Eleonor Baker et Candy l'avait reconnue. La maman de Terry.

- Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda Candy en s'approchant

- Oh, ce n'est rien….dit-elle tristement

- Vous êtes Eleonor Baker, l'actrice ?

- Oui… excusez-moi, dit-elle en voulant partir

Mais Candy voulait lui parler.

- Attendez, je voulais vous parler de Terrence !

Eleonor Baker s'arrêta et regarda Candy.

- Vous connaissez Terrence ?

- Oui, dit-elle, je m'appelle Candy…

- Vous êtes sa petite amie…

- Je ne sais pas si c'est comme ça qu'il m'appelle mais je suis son amie…je peux vous parler un peu ?

- De quoi ?

- De Terrence…

Elle la regarda en hésitant, mais elle devait parler a quelqu'un, mais…

- Je sais que vous ne me connaissez pas, mais je connais Terrence… je veux vous parler pour une minute… ?

Eleonor se dit qu'elle n'avait rien à perdre.

- D'accord, dit-elle doucement, allons vers le lac pour éviter les gens et être seules…

Elles marchèrent jusqu'au lac et Candy prit la parole.

- Ecoutez, je connais Terrence depuis l'année dernière…

- L'année dernière ?

- Oui, je l'ai rencontré sur le Titanic…

- Oh mon Dieu ! Dit Eleonor…

- Oui…j'étais surprise de le voir vivant sur le Mauritania en venant ici…

- Son père m'a contacté il y a un an pour me demander si je savais où se trouvait Terrence. Il soupçonnait qu'il avait prit le Titanic pour venir me voir et quand on a vu son nom sur la liste des victimes, j'ai cru que mon cœur allait s'arrêter de battre… Mon bébé, perdu dans les eaux glaciales…j'étais dévastée. Son père vint en Amérique pour voir si on avait repêché son corps… quand on lui apprendra qu'on avait retrouvé un jeune homme qui disait être le fils duc de Grandchester. Son père alla le voir, c'était bien Terrence qui ne se souvenait pas comment il était arrive en Amérique, ni pourquoi il venait…il me regarda à peine et il retourna en Angleterre avec son père…j'étais heureuse qu'il soit vivant. Il revint me voir en décembre et je l'ai renvoyé chez son père, car la condition que son père a donné pour que Terrence hérite du titre du Duc de Grandchester, était qu'il n'ait plus aucun contact avec moi…Mais il l'a très mal pris…Est-ce que la mémoire lui est revenue ?

- Non… il ne se souvient pas de moi…, dit Candy

- Mais vous êtes son amie…

- Oui…mais je ne peux rien lui dire, il doit se rappeler seul…

- Ça doit être difficile d'être traitée comme une inconnue alors que tu le connais ?

- J'étais surtout très heureuse qu'il soit en vie…c'était un miracle pour moi

- Je sais ce que vous voulez dire…Je vais retourner à mon hôtel, je vais essayer de passer demain pour le voir avant que je ne retourne en Amérique…

- Je vais essayer de lui parler, Mme Baker…

- Merci ma chère enfant…aurevoir…

Eleonor Baker s'en alla. Candy resta pensive. Terry, elle devait lui parler. Il devait parler à sa mère. Encore un sujet délicat. Elle voulut marcher et sentit quelque chose à ses pieds. Elle ramassa, c'était un livre de Shakespeare. Elle l'ouvrit, il était écrit, Eleonor Baker.

- Oh elle a oublié son live, je vais le lui rapporter à l'hôtel…

Elle marcha donc jusqu'à l'hôtel qu'elle avait vu en allant au château. Elle entra et elle trouva Alistair et Archibald.

- Candy ! Dit Archie, que fais-tu ici ?

- Euh, et vous ? Dit Candy

- Nous sommes venus pour voir Eleonor Baker, on dit qu'elle est ici, je voulais avoir un autographe ! Dit Archie

- C'est pour ça que tu es là aussi ? Demanda Alistair

Candy cacha le livre derrière son dos.

- Euh… oui…

- Tu ne la verras pas, dit Archie, nous sommes ici depuis des heures…

- Oui, dit Alistair, si on rentrait à la maison ? On ne verra pas Eleonor Baker aujourd'hui

- D'accord, mais allez-y, moi je me promène encore, dit Candy

- Oh d'accord. Tu es sure que tu ne veux pas venir avec nous ? Dit Archie

- Merci, mais je n'ai aucune envie de voir Daniel et Eliza et la grande tante…

- D'accord, dit Alistair, on te voit plus tard alors ?

- Bye…

Elle se dirigea vers le château des Grandchester et elle vit Terry entrain de jouer avec Marc et le mouton.

- Terry !

- Taches de son ! Dit-il en souriant

Il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa sur la joue. Candy rosit…

- Ça va Terry ?

- Je vais bien et toi ?

- Tu aurais pu me donner l'adresse du château de ton père…

- Je savais que tu le trouverais, tout le monde au village le connaît…Bienvenue chez moi…, dit-il en souriant

- Je vais vous laisser, dit Marc en souriant

Il partit avec le mouton.

- Terry…je

- Tu viens ? Je vais te faire faire le tour du propriétaire…

Elle voulait lui parler de sa mère, mais il ne semblait pas vouloir aborder le sujet ou écouter ce qu'elle avait à dire.

- D'accord, dit-elle

Ils entrèrent dans le château et il lui montra la salle de séjour et elle déposa le livre qu'elle avait près de la cheminée éteinte. Il lui montra les chambres. La chambre de Terry était grande avec un grand lit à baldaquin.

- C'est beau, dit Candy en entrant…

- Ce n'est pas aussi grand que celle de Londres…

- Je n'ai jamais vu celle de Londres…

- Je te la montrerai un jour…après tout ça sera ta demeure quand tu vas m'épouser…

Candy se retourna surprise.

- Je vais t'épouser ? dit-elle

- Mais bien sur, quand je vais te demander en mariage…

- C'est encore un de tes jeux pour faire faire aux filles ce que tu veux en leur parlant mariage ?

- Tu ne me crois pas assez idiot pour te parler d'une de mes méthodes et de l'utiliser sur toi, non ?

- Ça m'aurait étonnée…

- Je suis sérieux, Taches de son, un jour je t'épouserai…

Il s'approcha d'elle et la serra dans ses bras.

- Si je te le demande, tu vas m'épouser ?

Elle regarda avec tant d'amour, elle plongea son regard dans le sien. Elle revit le Terrence du Titanic qui faisait des projets avec Blanche-Neige…

- Si tu me le demandes, je t'épouserai, Terrence…dit-elle doucement

Il se pencha et il prit possession de ses lèvres avec passion. Elle noua ses bras autour de son cou et elle répondit au baiser. Ils s'arrêtèrent après un moment à bout de souffle.

- _Je t'aime Blanche-Neige…_

- _Je t'aime mon Prince Charmant_

_Entendit Terry dans sa tête. Mais il n'y prêta pas attention._

Candy eut aussi une impression de déjà vu…et elle pouvait sentir que Terry aussi s'était souvenu de quelque chose, mais elle ne pouvait rien dire.

- Ça va Terrence… ? Demanda Candy

Chaque fois qu'il embrassait Candy, il était a nouveau sur le Titanic mais sans savoir pourquoi. Il voyait le Titanic, sans savoir où il était….ça le troublait un peu…et ça lui donnait du plaisir aussi.

- Oui, dit-il…

Candy se mit à regarder autour. Elle vit une boite sur sa table de nuit, c'était une boite de…

- C'est quoi ça ? Demanda-t-elle…

- Et bien…, dit Terry c'est des…

- Oh mon Dieu ! Tu les utilises ?

- Tu ne voudrais tout de même pas que je fasse des enfants à tout bout de champs…

- Tu peux ne rien faire comme ça il n'y aura pas de danger…

- Candy…

- Tu les aimes tes partenaires ?

- Non, c'est juste pour passer le temps…

- Je peux trouver plein d'autres chose a faire pour passer le temps…Comment peux-tu le faire sans amour ?

- La curiosité ? dit-il insouciant

Candy le regarda. Il était un garçon après tout, et tellement différent d'Anthony qui semblait si naïf.

- Tu me compares encore à tes anciens copains…, devina Terry

- Terry… c'est un peu normal, tu n'es pas comme les autres…

- Anthony, je présume, n'avait jamais rien fait ? Même avec toi ?

- Terry !! Il m'aimait beaucoup…il a créé une rose pour moi, « Tendre Candy »…

- Créé une rose pour toi ? Il aimait les roses à ce point ? C'est pour ça qu'il ne faisait rien avec toi, il faisait l'amour à ses roses ! Dit Terry en colère

Candy soupira, il était encore jaloux et tellement énervant.

- Terry ! Pourquoi es-tu si méchant ? Je peux partir si je t'énerve au lieu de t'écouter insulter la mémoire d'Anthony…

Elle se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre. Mais pourquoi se comportait-il ainsi ?

- Candy… je m'excuse. Je suis un hôte horrible, je mets mes visiteurs mal à l'aise. Reste, je t'en prie…

Elle le regarda, il changeait d'humeur sans crier gare…Elle sourit.

- D'accord, Terry je vais rester…J'aurai cru que tu serais content de savoir qu'Anthony et moi n'avions rien fait…dit-elle avec une petite voix

- Je suis content, dit-il en souriant

- Tu as une drôle de façon de le montrer…

- Même si je ne sais pas le montrer…

- Tu pensais le faire avec moi ? Ou avec d'autres ?

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça… ?

- Et bien tu as l'air bien préparé….

- Oh mais ce n'est pas pour toi…

Terry se rendit compte que ça sonnait très mal à ses oreilles ce qu'il était entrain de dire. Ce n'était pas pour elle, mais pour d'autres filles…pourquoi avait-il laissé cette boite là ?

- Oh, pas pour moi, mais pour d'autres filles…. ?

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire….

- Oh… que voulais-tu dire alors ?

- Candy…

- Tu as une boite de…je ne sais même pas comment appeler ça ! Dans ta chambre…et ce n'est pas pour moi ! Qu'est-ce que je dois assumer ?

Il la regardait. Que devait-il lui dire, que cette boite n'avait pas servi depuis longtemps ? Que s'il pensait le faire avec elle, c'est parce qu'il l'aimait plus que tout au monde ? Ça ne serait pas comme avec les autres ? Oh mais ça allait sonner très mal… Etre honnête avec elle… ?

- Candy s'il te plait…cette boite n'a pas servi depuis longtemps…

- Mais elle a servi non ?

- Avant toi…oui, dit-il un peu mal à l'aise…

Elle le regarda. Il était vraiment très embêté et embarrassé. Sur le Titanic, il avait dit qu'il s'amusait avec les bonnes.

- Avant moi ? Et après moi ?

- Nous ne sommes pas encore après toi, nous sommes « pendant toi » et si tout va bien ça sera toi pour toujours…

Il essayait de l'amadouer et ça marchait. Candy se sentit fondre à ses paroles…

- Oh Terry…dit-elle doucement, pour toujours, tu me veux pour toujours ? Comment tu le sais ?

- Je le sais, le sens. Je le sais depuis notre première rencontre…je ne sais pas si je serai vivant demain, ni ce que je vais faire, mais je sais une chose, je te veux dans ma vie pour toujours, Candy…

Etait-il sincère ? Ou disait-il ça pour la flatter et la calmer ? Mais elle s'en fichait, Terry, son Terrence était devant elle avec des paroles douces.

- Oh Terrence, dit-elle doucement avec une voix pleine d'amour…

Elle le serra dans ses bras longuement Elle voulait aussi être avec lui pour toujours, mais elle avait peur de faire des projets… après le Titanic, Anthony…La vie semblait vouloir lui arracher les gens qu'elle aimait. Mais Terrence lui avait été rendu, et elle ne voulait plus jamais le laisser partir. Il la serra dans ses bras et il chercha ses lèvres…

- Il n'y a que toi, Taches de son… dit-il doucement

Elle le regarda en souriant.

- Viens continuons le tour du propriétaire…dit Terry

- D'accord, dit-elle en souriant…

Ils allèrent dans la bibliothèque, la cuisine où elle rencontra la mère de Marc, qui n'était autre que la bonne femme du collège St. Paul.

- Bonjour Melle, dit-elle

- Bonjour Mme, dit Candy en souriant

Terry l'amena ensuite dans la salle de séjour où on leur servit le thé et des sandwiches. Il y avait une cheminée mais le feu n'était pas allumé.

- Merci pour le thé Terry, dit-elle

- C'est la moindre des choses pour ma visiteuse la plus choyée…

Elle sourit. Elle devait aborder le sujet délicat de sa mère.

- Terry, dit-elle j'étais devant la grille tout à l'heure…

- Oui… ?

- …et j'ai vu ta mère

- Ma quoi ?

- Eleonor Baker, ta mère …

- Ma mère, Eleonor Baker ? Tu as avalé cette histoire ? Ma mère habite Londres avec mon père…

Elle ne savait pas comment ça avait été difficile pour lui dire, ça, appeler sa « méchante belle-mère » sa mère et renier sa propre mère…

- Terry…

- Eleonor Baker est une très bonne actrice, elle n'a pas d'enfants à ce que je sache…

Candy le regardait, il avait le visage impassible.

- Une mère est toujours avec son enfant, elle ne l'abandonne pas pendant des années….

Candy sentit qu'il était blessé.

- Terry, elle est ici, arrête de dire n'importe quoi. Tu dois lui parler…

- Parler à qui ? C'est une bonne actrice, je peux la féliciter sur ses talents d'actrice, elle est très crédible…, dit Terry

- Ça suffit… !

- On peut parler d'autre chose ? dit-il

- D'accord, tu ne veux pas en parler. Il va falloir que tu affrontes ton problème tôt ou tard…je dois y aller.

Elle prit le livre qu'elle avait laissé près de la cheminée. Terry la regarda prendre le livre.

- Mais où vas-tu avec ça ? Il est à moi le livre…, dit-il

- A toi ? Mais…, commença Candy…

Le livre d'Eleonor Baker… il pensait donc bien à sa mère. Il était juste un peu amer…Et bien pour le moment, elle devait retourner à l'école, sinon les sœurs allaient la chercher.

- Je l'ai trouvé au bord du lac…tout à l'heure

- Oh, c'est là que je l'ai laissé ? Merci de me l'avoir ramené

- A demain Terry, dit Candy en souriant

- Aurevoir Taches de son, tu peux me faire la bise non ?

Candy se retourna et le regarda. La bise ? Sur la joue ? Pourquoi pas, il n'y avait personne pour les voir…Elle s'approcha de lui il était assis, elle se pencha pour lui faire la bise, mais il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur les lèvres.

- Aurevoir, Taches de son…, dit-il d'une voix sensuelle

- Aurevoir Terry, dit-elle encore toute chaude…

Elle sortit du château an flottant sur un nuage. Elle devait être habituée à être embrassée par Terry, mais chaque fois, c'était comme si elle voyait des feux d'artifices et sa tête tournait…Elle arriva à l'école dans la chambre et elle trouva Annie et Patty.

- Candy enfin, te voila…dit Patty, où étais-tu ?

- Chez Terry…, dit-elle

- Oh, dit Annie en souriant, et alors ?

- Il a un château pour lui tout seul, dit Candy il est beau et grand. Il m'a fait faire le tour du propriétaire et ensuite nous avons prit le thé au salon…

- Wow dit Patty, tu as prit le thé chez le duc de Grandchester…

Elle leur raconta comment était le château. Patty sortit pour aller à la toilette et Annie lui demanda comment c'était avec Terry.

- Annie, il me considère comme sa petite amie, comme sa promise… dit Candy souriant

- C'est superbe…

- Oui…, dit Candy en souriant, je suis tellement heureuse…je vais aimer ces vacances…et j'aime Terry de tout mon cœur !

- Je suis heureuse pour toi dit Annie en la serrant dans ses bras

Les deux sœurs se serrèrent dans les bras. Les vacances en Ecosse s'annonçaient bien. Elles allaient s'amuser et Candy allait passer le maximum de temps avec Terry. Et avec un peu de chance, Terrence allait revenir vers Blanche-Neige.


	17. Chapter 17

**_Un amour infini…._**

**_Chapitre 17_**

**_« Du bon temps en Ecosse »_**

Le soleil s'était levé sur le petit village d'Ecosse où les élèves du Collège Royal de St. Paul passaient leurs vacances d'été. Le matin était un peu ennuyant avec les leçons, mais les après-midi, après les repas étaient libres.

Candy, Annie et Patty n'écoutaient que d'une oreille les leçons fastidieuses de la sœur Margaret. Elles avaient hâtes de sortir et être libre et s'amuser. Annie et Patty devaient aller rejoindre Alistair et Archibald.

- Tu viens Candy ? Dit Patty

- Non, allez-y…, dit-elle

- Mais que vas-tu faire ? Demanda Patty

- Elle va aller voir Terry tiens ! Dit Annie…

- Oh…, dit Patty en souriant, amuses-toi bien alors…

- A tout à l'heure les filles…dit Candy en souriant

Candy se dirigea donc vers le château des Grandchester, Annie et Patty se dirigèrent vers la demeure des André. Candy arriva chez Terry et elle trouva Eleonor Baker et Terry entrain de discuter à la grille.

- Laisse-moi tranquille ! Dit Terry, tu m'as renvoyé…

- Terry, je t'en prie…, dit Eleonor d'un ton suppliant

- Non ! Va-t-en !

Candy s'approcha d'eux.

- Terry ! Arrête de lui parler comme ça ! Dit Candy

Terry et sa mère se retournèrent surpris.

- Candy, dit Terry, ne te mêles pas de ça…

- Terry, ne restons pas ici, dit Candy, entrons dans le château. Sinon vous allez attirer l'attention de tout le monde…

Certains passants en effet commençaient à prêter l'oreille aux cris de Terry.

- Mais…, dit Terry

- Terry, à l'intérieur…, dit Candy en le poussant, venez Mme Baker…

Candy les entraîna tous les deux dans la maison. Terry n'eut pas tellement le choix. Ils s'installèrent dans la salle de séjour où il y avait la cheminée.

- Je vais aller faire du thé, dit Candy, en attendant, parlez…

Elle sortit et Terry la regarda partir.

- Elle sait ce qu'elle veut cette fille, dit Eleonor, c'est ta petite amie ?

- Ça ne te regarde pas ! Tu ne peux venir des années après et agir comme une mère intéressée par son fils…tu m'as abandonné ! Avec une belle-mère d'enfer ! Dit-il en colère

- Terry je suis désolée, si je pouvais changer les choses, je le ferais…

- Mais tu ne le peux pas ! C'est trop tard ! Je n'ai pas de mère ! L'accueil que tu m'as donné quand je suis venu te voir dans le froid en hiver était plus glacial que le temps dehors…

- Terry, je t'en prie…Je t'ai suivie mais tu ne t'es même pas retourné

Candy revint avec le plateau de thé que la cuisine avait toujours prêt, au cas ou le jeune maître voulait boire. Il y avait aussi des sandwiches et des biscuits. Elle les trouva entrain de s'engueuler.

- Voilà le thé pour calmer vos nerfs, dit Candy...

Ils arrêtèrent de se chamailler et regardèrent Candy avec son plateau, qu'elle mit sur la petite table et elle se mit à les servir, comme si de rien n'était.

- Terry, tu veux combien de cuillère de sucre ?

- Deux, dit Terry….

- Voilà… Monsieur est servi, plaisanta-t-elle

- Merci, Candy…, dit-il tendrement

Eleonor vit comment il était gentil en s'adressant à Candy.

- Mme Baker ? Demanda Candy

- Une, dit Eleonor

- D'accord, dit Candy, voila, madame

- Merci Candy, dit Eleonor.

- Et maintenant arrêter de crier, dit Candy, vous vous ressembler tous les deux… !

Elle prit le livre de Shakespeare qui était toujours près de la cheminée.

- Regardez Mme Baker, ce livre est à vous et Terry est entrain de le lire, il aime aussi Shakespeare…

- Oh, dit Eleonor, c'est vrai Terrence ?

- Oui, dit Terry, j'aime beaucoup Shakespeare…

- Tu as la chance d'avoir une mère, Terry, dit Candy en larmes, moi j'ai été abandonnée par ma mère devant la porte d'un orphelinat. J'ai eu des éducatrices et des amis qui m'aiment mais c'est en venant ici en Ecosse que j'ai su ce que c'était que d'avoir une mère. Je n'ai jamais connu ma mère et j'aimerai avoir une mère rien qu'à moi…Excusez-moi …

Elle sortit du salon en courant pour cacher ses larmes.

- Candy ! Dit Terry…

- Laisse-la Terry, elle a besoin d'être seule…

- Et elle a raison sur tous les points, dit Terry. J'ai la chance d'avoir une mère…j'ai le souvenir quand j'étais petit sur le bateau avec mon père, je t'ai vu courir sur le quai et crier mon nom…

- Je n'ai jamais voulu me séparer de toi, Terry, tu dois me croire…

- Je te crois…maman

- Oh Terry, dit Eleonor émue…

- Pourquoi crois-tu que je lis ce livre qui était à toi… tous les textes que je voulais souligner, avaient déjà été soulignés de ta propre main…je te retrouvais dans ses lignes.

Il s'approcha d'elle ; elle était debout près de la fenêtre, elle ouvrit ses bras et il alla s'y réfugier. Elle le serra dans ses bras en fermant les yeux et en poussant un soupir de soulagement

- Oh maman…, dit Terry

- Terry…, dit Eleonor en pleurant de joie

Candy retourna dans sa chambre pour pleurer. Elle pensait à sa propre mère, elle avait été abandonnée, pourquoi ? Sa mère n'avait pas voulu d'elle, sa mère s'était débarrassée d'elle en la laissant devant la porte de la maison Pony pour que d'autres personnes l'élèvent. Terry avait la chance d'avoir une mère qui l'aime et Candy espérait qu'il allait se rendre compte de la chance qu'il avait et se réconcilier avec sa mère. Ses amies revinrent toutes heureuses d'avoir passé la journée avec les garçons.

- Candy ? Tu as passé la journée ici ? Dit Patty, il fallait venir au château nous rejoindre…

- Non, je voulais me reposer un peu…

- Tu t'es disputé avec Terry ? Demanda Annie

- Non…, dit Candy, je voulais faire une sieste…

Elle ne pouvait pas leur parler du problème de Terry. Elles allèrent dîner et retournèrent dans leur chambre où elle parlèrent jusque tard dans la nuit. Candy bien sur ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder par la fenêtre en direction du château des Grandchester et elle se demandait se qui pouvait bien se passer entre Terry et sa mère. Elle allait devoir patienter jusqu'au lendemain pour le savoir…

Les minutes n'allaient pas assez vite pour Candy le lendemain, qui n'avait qu'une idée en tête ; voir Terry. Quand elles furent finalement libres, Candy sortit presque en courant et elle se dirigea vers le château des Grandchester. Elle passa par le lac d'abord pour voir si Terry était au bord du lac, comme il aimait beaucoup y aller pour lire. Mais il n'y avait personne.

- Terry, dit-elle à haute voix, j'espère que tout s'est bien passé hier avec ta mère…

- Et c'est bon de voir que tu penses aussi à moi…d'habitude c'est à un autre que tu penses…

- Terry !

- J'ai vu que tu prononçais mon nom…

- Comment ça été hier, après mon départ ?

Il s'approcha d'elle, lui prit la main et ils allèrent s'asseoir au bord du lac.

- Après ton départ, j'ai vu que tu avais raison…. J'ai parlé à ma mère toute la nuit…

- Vous vous êtes réconciliés ? Je suis contente…

- Tu n'as jamais connu ta mère et moi je traitais ma mienne comme une criminelle….j'ai de la chance…

- Plus de chance que moi…, dit-elle tristement

- Viens ici, Taches de son….

Il la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui.

- Je suis là, Taches de son, je serai toujours là pour toi…et ma mère tu peux t'en servir aussi…je te donne l'autorisation

Candy se sentit un peu mieux dans les bras de Terry, il était très tendre quand il le voulait.

- Merci, Terrence, c'est très gentil à toi de dire ça…

A chaque fois que Candy l'appelait « Terrence » au lieu de « Terry », il se sentait un peu bizarre. Il avait l'impression d'entendre sa voix en échos dans un autre endroit et il voyait des cheveux roux… Mais c'était toujours très bref et mystérieux… Il avait le visage dans ses cheveux et il sentait la bonne odeur du parfum qu'elle dégageait. On dit que les odeurs amènent souvent les souvenirs. Il vit des cheveux roux très brièvement

- _Je ne pense pas qu'il serait approprié que je vous parle Monsieur….?_

- _Terrence… appelez-moi Terrence tout court, Melle…?_

- _Blanche Dawson…_

- _Blanche… comme « Blanche-Neige »? Votre peau est très blanche en tout cas_…

Le flash s'arrêta. Et Terry eut un drôle d'impression, la voix était la même mais les cheveux et le nom…Beaucoup de gens ont la même voix…Enfin, on verra ça plus tard!

- Terry? Est-ce que ça va? Tu es entrain de rêver d'une autre fille?

_« Oui, une certaine Blanche-Neige aux cheveux roux… » Se dit-il_

Mais il ne pouvait pas lui dire ça… Mais il n'avait pas besoin, Candy prit son silence pour un consentement…

- Tu pensais à une autre fille… n'est-ce pas? Dit-elle, à qui donc? Blanche-Neige…?

Terry ne répondit pas.

- Tu m'as appelé « Blanche-Neige » une fois, dit Candy…

- Candy…

- Je devrais aussi me fâcher comme toi…?

Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas se fâcher, car Terrence se souvenait d'elle…

- Candy, je t'assure, je ne sais pas d'où vient le nom de « Blanche-Neige »…

- Et je devrais te croire ?

- Candy…je suis avec toi…

- Je comprends maintenant ce que tu ressens quand je pensais à Anthony et….

- Encore celui-là…dit-il pour couper court, viens avec moi …

Il se leva et amena Candy dans le bois vers sa jument blanche.

- C'est à qui le cheval? Demanda-t-elle

- C'est une jument, elle s'appelle Sheila…

- Elle est belle, dit Candy un peu mal à l'aise, mais pourquoi tu l'as amené ici?

Elle revoyait la chasse au renard avec Anthony. Si tôt après de traumatisme du Titanic, elle avait perdu Anthony…Elle ne voulait pas voir les chevaux; elle avait peur d'eux. Terry s'en était aperçu, il voulait l'aider à surmonter sa peur.

- Nous allons faire un petit tour à cheval…, dit Terry

- Non, vas-y tu peux y aller je vais t'attendre ici…, dit-elle

- Non, tu viens avec moi…, dit Terry en montant et en la forçant de monter avec lui sur le cheval

- Terry, laisse moi descendre, je t'en supplie. Je ferai tout ce que tu voudras, mais laisse moi descendre, s'il te plait dit-elle d'un ton suppliant…

- Non, Candy, tu vas galoper avec moi….

Il se mit à galoper avec le cheval, Candy était devant lui et le tenait par la taille, effrayée. Elle était entrain de revivre l'accident d'Anthony…c'était une horreur

- Terry! Arrête! Dit-elle j'ai peur!

- Si tu as peur tu n'as qu'a appelé ton cher Anthony…mais il n'est plus là…il ne t'entendra pas et même s'il t'entend, il ne pourra rien pour toi…!

- Terry….

- Il ne reviendra pas, Candy! Et les chevaux ne sont pas méchants, c'était un accident, ça arrive tous les jours

- Anthony, dit Candy tristement en pleurant, Oh Anthony…

- Il est mort, Candy! Mort et enterré! Dit Terry

- Mort…

- Il ne peut pas venir te sauver…

- Terry, dit-elle en se calmant et en le tenant toujours par la taille

Elle se sentait tellement bien contre lui. Elle ne voulait plus le lâcher. Anthony était mort, oui… et Terry était vivant, il était un cadeau que lui avait fait l'univers…Terry ralentit le galop du cheval et il s'arrêta. Candy s'était calmée et elle le tenait toujours par la taille.

- Candy, je suis désolé si j'ai été un peu dur. Mais nous devons nous tourner vers le futur, laissons le passé là où il est. L'avenir peut être très beau pour nous deux, si tu le veux Candy…

_« Mais tu dois aussi régler tes affaires avec le passé, dit Candy dans sa tête…Mais comment vais-je faire pour que tu te rappelles? Je sais que tu as des flashs car tu m'as appelée « Blanche-Neige »…Aussi longtemps que tu ne te souviens pas, nous ne pourrons pas avancer, Terrence. »_

Alors elle dit à haute voix.

- Je le veux Terrence, je veux être avec toi, dit-elle contre lui, dis-moi que tu seras toujours là pour moi…

- Je serai toujours là pour toi, Candy…, dit-il tendrement, je te le promets…

- Merci Terrence…, dit-elle avec des larmes aux yeux….

Elle leva la tête et il baissa la tête, essuya ses larmes doucement avec un mouchoir qu'il sortit de sa poche.

- Ne pleures pas Candy, ne pleures pas, je suis là pour toi…

- Oh Terry…

Il se pencha et il l'embrassa doucement et tendrement pendant longtemps. Elle se sentit en sécurité. Elle n'avait plus peur des chevaux. Les chevaux qu'elle avait jugé responsable de la mort d'Anthony. Mais c'était la fatalité, c'était son heure et personne n'y pouvait rien, il était mort sur le coup.

_« Anthony…je ne t'oublierai jamais. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, Terrence est vivant et il va s'occuper de moi, comme tu t'es occupé de moi quand je croyais qu'il était mort… » Se dit-elle dans la tête._

Ils arrêtèrent de s'embrasser et se regardèrent avec passion.

- Tu vas mieux? Demanda-t-il

- Oui, je vais mieux Terry…

- Très bien descendons et allons nous asseoir un peu.

Il descendit tu cheval et il l'aida aussi à descendre. Ils retournèrent au bord du lac et Terry remarqua que le bras de Candy saignait un peu.

- Oh…tu saignes, Candy…, dit-il doucement

- Je ne m'en suis même pas rendu compte…, dit-elle en regardant

- Attends, dit-il en reprenant le mouchoir de sa poche

Il lui fit un pansement avec le mouchoir.

- Voila, dit-il

- Merci Terry…

- Tu veux venir prendre le thé chez moi?

- D'accord, dit-elle

Ils prirent le cheval et ils retournèrent au château pour prendre le thé. Ils avaient franchi un obstacle, ils devaient en franchir un autre et c'était aussi un obstacle très important. Terry devait se souvenir du Titanic pour pouvoir mettre ça derrière lui, pour pouvoir aller aussi de l'avant avec celle qu'il avait choisie, celle qu'il connaissait depuis plus longtemps qu'il ne le croyait, celle que son cœur avait choisie sur le Titanic…

Candy resta avec Terry jusqu'au soir et il l'accompagna à l'école quand elle devait rentrer.

- A demain, Taches de son, dit-il doucement

- A demain, merci de m'avoir accompagné ici

- Ce fut un plaisir…bonne nuit

- Bonne nuit Terry

Ils se regardèrent un peu et ensuite elle entra par la grille pour entrer dans l'école, juste à temps pour le souper. Elle était dans la chambre avec ses amies entrain de parler.

- On ne t'a pas vu de la journée, dit Annie

- Je sais, j'étais avec Terry…,dit Candy

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait? Demanda Patty

- On a fait du cheval, dit Candy, on a bavardé…

- Et il t'a embrassé ? Dit Patty

- Oui, dit Candy en souriant

Annie souriait aussi mais elle était surprise d'entendre que Candy avait fait du cheval. Elle savait que depuis l'accident d'Anthony, Candy avait peur des chevaux. La sœur Margaret vint chercher Patricia pour quelque chose au bureau et Candy resta avec Annie.

- Candy, dit Annie, tu as fait du cheval?

- Oui….

- Tu n'as plus peur?

- Terry m'a forcé à faire du cheval….dit Candy doucement

- Forcé?

- Oui… il m'a pratiquement mise de force dessus….

- Oh….tu avais peur?

- Oui…et il m'a dit d'appeler Anthony…

- Quoi???!!! Comment peut-il être aussi cruel?

- Il m'a dit qu'Anthony était mort et qu'il ne pouvait plus rien pour moi je devais me tourner vers l'avenir…avec lui…

- Oh….

- Il a raison, Annie, j'avais peur des chevaux depuis l'accident d'Anthony, j'aurai dû remonter à cheval tout de suite….Terry, oh Annie, je l'aime tellement.

- Tu as surmonté ton traumatisme, c'est son tour maintenant…il doit se souvenir…

- Et bien il m'appelle « Blanche-Neige » sans s'en rendre compte…

- Oh… et qu'est-ce que tu fais quand il t'appelle « Blanche-Neige »?

- Je fais semblant d'être un peu jalouse…

- Vraiment? C'est marrant surtout que c'est toi! Dit Annie en riant

- Oui, je dois jouer la comédie et être jalouse d'une fille dont il ne se souviens pas, mais cette fille c'est moi…La mémoire lui revient du moins je le sens à chaque fois que je l'appelle « Terrence »….C'est comme ça que je l'appelais sur le Titanic…

- Et bien bonne chance. Ça va être un choc pour lui de savoir qu'il a vécu le naufrage le plus célèbre de l'histoire et qu'il ne s'en souvenait pas….

- C'est pour ça que je veux être là pour lui…

- Et tu veux aussi passer le maximum de temps avec lui…

- Je me sens si bien quand je suis avec lui. C'est incroyable. Je pense que j'y suis habituée, mais à chaque fois que je le vois, la joie revient et mon cœur se met à danser…

- Wow! Tu es complètement mordue, on dirait que tu l'aimes plus qu'avant…

- Je ne veux pas l'aimer trop ou être trop heureuse, quand je me suis laissé aller sur le Titanic, nous avons heurté un iceberg… avec Anthony quand je me suis décidé de finalement le laisser entrer dans mon cœur, il est mort peu de temps après. La vie ne semble pas vouloir que je sois heureuse…

- Mais elle t'a rendu Terrence, Candy…ne pense pas au passé, mais à ce que tu as maintenant avec Terry.

- D'accord, merci Annie…

Patricia revint dans la chambre et elles se mirent à parler d'autre chose. Les sœurs durent venir leur dire de se taire et de dormir.

Le lendemain, après les cours, Candy alla chez Terry, Annie et Patricia allèrent chercher les garçons à leur villa.

- Où est Candy? Demanda Archie, elle n'est jamais avec vous…

- Et bien elle est allée voir Terry, dit Patty innocemment

Elle ne savait pas que cette révélation blessait les deux frères qui ne pouvaient rien faire, ni montrer leur jalousie.

- Voir Terry, dit Alistair, elle va nous rejoindre bientôt?

- Je ne sais pas, dit Patty, ils aiment passer leur journée, seuls sans personne

Archie se sentit très blessé, mais ne dit rien. Candy seule avec Terry dans le château…

- C'est son petit ami, dit Patty, c'est normal qu'ils veillent passer l'été ensemble, c'est lui qui a fait en sorte qu'elle vienne ici…

- Que veux-tu dire, Patricia? Demanda Archie

- Tu ne te souviens pas Archie? Candy s'est laissé attrapée pour qu'Annie puisse s'enfuir, le soir où elles sont allées te voir dans la chambre de méditation. Elle devait passer l'été au collège seule et Terry a parlé à la mère supérieure pour qu'elle puisse lui permettre de venir ici en Ecosse…

Archie et Alistair se regardèrent. C'était donc ça le message de Candy pour Terry, pour qu'il intervienne auprès de la mère supérieure pour qu'elle puisse venir en Ecosse pour être avec lui…

- Patty, viens on avance jusqu'au lac…, dit Annie

- Allez-y devant nous, dit Archie, on vous suit…

- D'accord, dit Patty…

Annie parla à Patricia pendant qu'elles marchaient.

- Patty, tu dois arrêter de parler de Candy et Terry aux garçons…

- Mais pourquoi? Demanda Patty surprise

- Tu n'as pas remarqué leur expression, ils étaient jaloux…

- Jaloux? Mais…

- Ils ont tous les deux un faible pour Candy, ou en tout cas ils veulent la protéger et de savoir qu'elle passe tout son temps avec Terry, les irrite si tu ne l'as pas remarqué…

- Je n'ai rien vu, dit Patty

- Patricia, tu portes des lunettes mais tu ne vois pas mieux que nous! Dit Annie en riant

Elles éclatèrent de rire de bon cœur. Les garçons restés à l'arrière, étaient eux aussi entrain de parler.

- Tu as entendu ça? Ce Grandchester est ici et Candy passe tout son temps avec lui! Dit Archie

- Et bien elle est sa petite amie

- Ne dis pas ça, ça me fait mal…

- Oh à moi aussi, mais on n'y peut rien, elle veut Terry et on doit s'y faire

- Elle passe tout son temps là-bas avec lui, il peut abuser de son innocence…

- Je suis sure qu'il ne lui fera rien qu'elle ne veuille..., dit Alistair, c'est un garçon bien en dépit des apparences….

- Comment peux-tu dire ça? C'est un petit morveux!

- Tu es jaloux, c'est normal que tu penses comme ça

- Et toi tu n'es pas jaloux? Je sais que tu l'es…

- Mais ça ne m'avance à rien d'être jaloux….Allons rejoindre les filles, Archie et essaye de t'amuser

- Elle est avec lui, seul…peut être qu'il est entrain de la toucher maintenant

- Archie, arrête! On y va…

Ils allèrent rejoindre les filles qui les attendaient au bord du lac. Leurs cousins, Daniel et Eliza étaient aussi du nombre. Ils partirent donc pour une promenade en barque sur le lac.

Candy arriva chez Terry et elle le trouva près à sortir.

- Bonjour Terrence, dit Candy

- Bonjour, Taches de son…dit-il en souriant

- Tu vas où?

- Je voulais venir te chercher pour aller au bord du lac…

- Et bien je suis là…, dit-elle en souriant

Elle s'approcha de lui et lui fit la bise sur la joue. Il sourit.

- Tu as bien dormi? Demanda-t-il

- Très bien…

- Après ce qui s'est passé hier

- Je regarde le futur, Terry, notre futur…dit-elle avec une petite voix

Il la regarda en souriant et très tendrement. Il avait un livre entre les mains. C'était le livre de Shakespeare. Ils marchèrent ensemble jusqu'au bord du lac. Ils étaient debout entrain de parler.

- Tu aimes lire ce livre, tu aimerais devenir acteur comme ta mère?

- Être acteur, c'est fascinant dit-il. Quand je serai vieux, je serai toujours Terrence et toi tu seras toujours Candy…Mais sur scène, on peut être qui on veut, on peut jouer n'importe quel rôle, le héro, le méchant, le prince, le roi, le mendiant, le chevalier qui sauve la princesse…

En disant cela, il était plein de passion et il joignit les geste à la parole, en imitant un chevalier se battant avec une épée…en sauvant la princesse, il la prit dans ses bras…

- Ohh! Dit-elle en souriant et fermant les yeux

- Alors, tu vois? Sur scène je peux être qui je veux…

- C'est bien d'avoir des projets. Mais tu ne veux pas succéder à ton père?

- Je veux être un acteur, la succession de mon père… ma belle-mère ne voudra pas que j'en hérite, je suis le bâtard…

- Mais tout ce qu'elle dit n'a aucune importance, tu es le fils aîné du duc de Grandchester, c'est à toi que revient le titre…sinon il t'aurait laissé avec ta mère. Il veut faire de toi son héritier…

- Et bien tu en sais des choses, Melle Taches de son, tu es plutôt intelligente…

- Arrête de dire ça! Dit-elle, tu me provoques encore…

Elle lui donna une petite tape et il se mit à courir et elle le suivait en riant. Ils arrivèrent au bord tu lac et elle le rattrapa et ils tombèrent par terre en riant. Ils s'assirent et il se mit à lui lire Shakespeare. Elle écoutait sa voix et son accent et ne s'en lassait pas de l'écouter. Ils entendirent du bruit, des cris. Ils virent les amis de Candy de loin en barque entrain de leur faire des signes.

- Candy! Candy! Dit Annie

- Candy ça va? Cria Patty

Candy leur fit signe avec ses bras en souriant. Archie et Alistair virent qu'elle était avec Terry… Eliza était dans une barque avec son frère et elle vit aussi Candy.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait la cette fille d'écurie? Demanda-t-elle, avec qui est-elle?

- On s'en fou, dit Daniel

- Non, pas si elle est avec mon Terrence… je veux voir qui est le garçon près d'elle…on dirait Terrence

Elle se leva sur la barque

- Eliza! Cria Daniel, assieds-toi tu vas nous faire basculer!

- Non, je veux voir qui est avec elle! Cria Eliza…

Mais en se levant, elle perdit l'équilibre elle fit basculer la barque et son frère et elle, tombèrent dans l'eau.

- Au secours! cria Eliza, à l'aide

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Eliza et son frère dans l'eau. Eliza continua à crier à l'aide et Daniel essayait de s'agripper à la barque. Terry vit Eliza entrain de crier…

- Elle se noie, je vais aller l'aider…, dit-il

En joignant le geste à la parole, il plongea dans l'eau pour aider Eliza.

- Terry…, dit Candy

Mais il était déjà dans l'eau. Il nagea jusqu'à Eliza qui en profita pour s'agripper à lui et il la sortit de l'eau. Daniel était près de sa barque retournée, trempé.

- Et aidez-moi…, dit-il à ses cousins

- T'as qu'à retourner la barque! Dit Alistair en passant

Eliza ne voulait pas lâcher Terry.

- Oh Terrence, mon cher Terrence, je savais que tu ne me laisseras pas me noyer…Oh Terrence…

Terry se dégagea, mais Eliza continuait à se coller à lui.

- Et bien comme personne ne savait nager à part moi…, dit Terry

- Tu penses que nous ne savons pas nager? dit Alistair

- J'ai été champion de natation! dit Archie

- Nous nageons tous bien, et Eliza aussi d'ailleurs, dit Alistair

Terry regarda Eliza et il la repoussa un peu brusquement.

- Eliza tu sais nager? Demanda-t-il surpris

- J'allais me noyer Terry, dit Eliza en se collant à lui…

Candy regarda Eliza s'accrocher à Terry et au lieu d'être jalouse, elle trouvait ça amusant.

- Tiens Eliza, dit-elle en lui donnant un mouchoir, essuies-toi le visage

Mais la méchante Eliza jeta le mouchoir que Candy lui offrait parterre en lui lançant un regard méchant. Terry la trouva tellement méchante. Comment pouvait-elle être sans cœur à ce point? Candy lui offrait un mouchoir… il la repoussa vraiment cette fois-ci.

- Terrence, dit Eliza, je peux venir à ton château pour me sécher, tu ne voudrais pas que j'attrape froid…

_« Tu viens de repousser Candy et son mouchoir, dit-il dans sa tête, et tu veux venir chez moi? Tu peux toujours courir! »_

Il dit à haute voix.

- Euh non, il n'y a pas de domestique pour s'occuper de toi, je suis désolé, dit-il à Eliza…

- Mais… Alors viens chez nous sinon tu vas prendre froid, mais Candy tu ne viens pas! Dit Eliza méchamment

Terry n'en revenait pas qu'une fille qui essayait de l'impressionner se comporte aussi mal devant lui.

- Non, ça va je vais aller chez moi, c'est beaucoup plus près, dit Terry

- Oh…, dit Eliza déçue

Terry regarda Candy il s'approcha d'elle et lui prit la main.

- Tu viens Candy? Tu vas m'aider…, dit-il

- Mais moi je peux t'aider…, dit Eliza

- Toi, tu es une princesse qui a besoin de domestique, dit Terry, et je t'ai dit que je n'en avais pas…viens Candy…

- Candy pourra nous servir, dit Eliza puisque tu veux qu'elle vienne, elle en a l'habitude

- Pas question, elle est mon invitée, dit Terry, on y va Candy…

- Mais…, commença Eliza

Terry s'en alla tirant Candy par la main, qui le suivit en souriant.

- Terrence ! Dit Eliza…

Mais il était parti avec Candy devant les yeux d'Eliza en colère. Alors elle se mit à crier sur ses cousins et son frère.

- Espèce d'idiots! J'aurai pu me noyer! Je vais vous accuser chez la Grande Tante!!

- Arrête Eliza! Dit Archie, tu sais nager, tu n'étais pas en danger!

- Et cette idiote de Candy qui est avec lui! Elle va me le payer….! Daniel, allons à la maison!!

Elle marcha en colère son frère sur les talons.

- Cette fille n'est pas possible! Dit Annie

- Si elle essaye d'impressionner Terry, c'est raté ! Dit Patty en riant

- Tu as vu comment il a pris ses jambes à son cou? Demanda Alistair

- Elle l'a fait fuir, dit Annie en riant

- Et il n'a pas oublié de prendre sa chère Candy, dit Archie un peu amer

Candy et Terry étaient entrain de marcher jusqu'à son château.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle ait fait semblant de se noyer, dit Terry

- Et bien elle avait l'air de vouloir désespérément être dans tes bras…

- Tu n'es pas jalouse?

- Non, elle est beaucoup trop désagréable pour que tu t'intéresses à elle…, dit-elle en souriant

- Tu sembles bien sur de toi…

- Je ne devrai pas? Demanda-t-elle

- Si, tu as toutes les raisons d'être tranquille avec moi; « Cyclone Eliza » ne peut rien contre nous

- Ne la sous estime pas, dit Candy, elle est très très méchante et calculatrice…

- On s'occupera d'elle plus tard, dit-il

Ils étaient arrivés au château et ils entrèrent. Ils allèrent à l'étage dans la chambre de Terry. Terry prit des habits propres dans sa penderie et il alla se changer dans la salle de bain adjacente à sa chambre. Il avait une serviette et il se séchait les cheveux déjà presque sec. Il prit un peigne et il se peigna.

- Voila je suis bien au sec…

- Tu as failli attraper froid pour avoir sauvé une menteuse qui voulait juste être dans tes bras…

- J'aime l'attention des filles, mais je peux aisément me passer de l'attention Melle Eliza Legrand. Et elle est si méchante avec toi…

- Oh j'ai l'habitude, ne t'en fais pas pour moi

Il s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras.

- Mais je veux m'en faire pour toi, je veux m'occuper de toi, « Blanche-Neige »….

- « Blanche-Neige »? Encore? Dit Candy

- Quoi…? Mais…

- Tu penses encore à elle?

- Non, je pense à toi...

- « Blanche-Neige »? Je…

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, Terry avait mit ses lèvres sur les siennes en un baiser passionné. La tête de Candy se mit à tourner. Elle était dans un autre monde

- Tu disais? Dit-il

- Tais-toi et embrasse moi! Dit-elle

« Blanche-Neige »… il était entrain d'embrasser « Blanche-Neige », même s'il ne le savait pas. Il avait la fille de ses rêves dans les bras, celle qu'il voyait dans ses rêves avec des cheveux roux…non, il avait Candy dans ses bras, mais pourquoi avait-il l'impression que c'était celle de ses rêves? Quoi qu'il en soit, il était heureux avec elle.

_If I had to live my life without you near me  
The days would all be empty  
The nights would seem so long  
With you I see forever  
Oh, so clearly I might have been in love before  
But it never felt this strong  
Our dreams are young and we both know  
They'll take us where we want to go  
Hold me now  
Touch me now  
I don't want to live without you_

_Nothing's gonna change my love for you  
You ought to know by now how much I love you  
One thing you can be sure of  
I'll never ask for more than your love  
Nothing's gonna change my love for you  
You ought to know by now how much I love you_

_If the road ahead is not so easy  
Our love will lead the way for us  
Like a guiding star  
I'll be there for you if you should need me  
You don't have to change a thing  
I love you just the way you are  
So come with me and share the view  
I'll help you see forever too  
Hold me now  
Touch me now  
I don't want to live without you_

_Nothing's gonna change my love for you  
You ought to know by now how much I love you  
One thing you can be sure of  
I'll never ask for more than your love  
Nothing's gonna change my love for you  
You ought to know by now how much I love you_


	18. Chapter 18

**_Un amour infini…._**

**_Chapitre 18_**

**_« Blanche-Neige et Terrence »_**

Candy retourna dans sa chambre du dortoir sur un nuage. Terry avait montré à Eliza et à tout le monde, combien elle était importante pour lui. Mais elle savait aussi qu'Eliza n'aimait pas perdre et qu'elle préparait certainement quelque chose pour se venger de Candy. Alors quand elle entra dans sa chambre elle trouva ses deux amies entrain de parler.

- Oh Candy te voilà! Dit Annie

- Ça va les filles? Demanda Candy

- Et bien, Eliza a explosé de colère quand tu es parti avec Terry…

- Oh…, fit Candy

- Oui, dit Patty, elle s'est mise à crier sur tout le monde

- Elle était de mauvaise humeur toute la soirée, jusqu'à ce qu'elle revienne avec un sourire…

- Un sourire? Dit Candy

- Oui, elle a parlé à la grande tante à propos de sa prétendue noyade et comment « Terrence Grandchester, le fils du duc de Grandchester » lui a sauvé la vie, alors la grande tante lui a permis de faire une fete en blanc pour remercier Terry de l'avoir sauvé…

- Pour remercier Terry? Alors Terry est l'invité d'honneur?

- Bien sur, dit Patty

- Et vous y êtes invitées toutes les deux? Demanda Candy

- Oui, dit Annie et nous avons reçu l'ordre de t'informer que tu n'étais pas invité…

- Oh la fête d'Eliza, je m'en fiche… mais je me demande si Terry va y aller…il n'était pas très impressionné par l'attitude de vipère d'Eliza et son mensonge sur sa prétendue noyade…

- Oh ça, tout le monde pouvait le voir, dit Annie et la facon dont il t'a prise devant tout le monde pour partir en refusant qu'Eliza vienne avec vous…

- J'étais très fière, avoua Candy, et nous avons passé une merveilleuse soirée…

- On peut le voir, il n'y a qu'à te regarder dit Patty

- Si Terry vient à la fête d'Eliza demain, elle va tout faire pour le séduire…dit Annie

- Oh, elle peut toujours essayer, si elle a du temps à perdre, dit Candy

- Tu es bien sure de toi, dit Patty

- Patricia, Terrence est avec moi. Eliza n'a pas si mauvais goût que ça si elle en est aussi tombée amoureuse…, dit Candy en riant

- Et bien, tu es heureuse, Candy c'est tout ce qui compte.

Elles éclatèrent de rire de bon cœur. Et la sœur Margaret du leur dire de se taire.

Le lendemain, alors qu'Annie et Patty se preparaient à aller à la « fête blanche » d'Eliza…

- Vous êtes très jolies, dit Candy en le regardant

- J'aurai voulu que tu viennes, dit Annie

- Accepter une invitation d'Eliza? Je préfère sauter dans l'eau de l'océan Glacial Arctique…

Elles éclatèrent de rire toutes les trois. Candy sortit donc pour voir Terry et lui demander si il allait à la « fête blanche ». Elle était entrain de grimper et de sauter dans les arbres, quand elle tomba devant Sheila, la jument blanche de Terry avec lui dessus habillé tout en blanc…il était si beau!

- Taches de son?

- Terry…salut

- Salut. Tu ne vas pas la fête d'Eliza?

- La charmante Eliza et moi, ne sommes pas en très bon terme. Alors je me promenais…

- Tu ne venais pas voir si j'y allais?

- Euh… oui… Je vais aller me promener au bord du lac, puisque apparemment tu as d'autres projets…

Il la regarda avec un sourire.

- C'est un facon astucieuse de me demander de ne pas aller à la fête d'Eliza…

- Je ne te demande rien du tout…

- Allons Taches de son, c'est moi…

Candy le regarda.

- D'accord. Comment peux-tu penser même à y aller?!

- Parce que je croyais que tu serais là…

- Oh, vraiment? Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu te donner cette idée? La manière adorable dont elle se comporte avec moi?

- Elle ne t'a pas invité n'est-ce pas?

- Bien sur que non! Elle te veut pour elle, toute seule! Si je suis là, elle n'aura pas toute ton attention…

- Alors, je n'irai pas non plus à la fete…

- Tu n'es pas obligé tu sais…

- Je veux passer mon temps avec ma petite amie, au lieu de souffrir la presence de cette fille insupportable qui est mechante avec ma Candy…

- Oh Terrence, dit Candy en souriant…

« Blanche-Neige » entendit-il dans sa tete, mais il ne voulait pas penser à ça. Il ne voulait pas que Candy se mette encore en colère.

- Tu viens? dit-il en lui tendant la main, on va faire un petit tour au bord du lac…

Elle sourit, elle prit sa main et elle monta sur Sheila. Elle se retourna et il l'embrassa sur les levres.

- Tu me pardonnes? Demanda-t-il

- Si tu me pardonnes ma jalousie…

- Tu n'as rien à craindre de la part d'Eliza…

- Je sais Terrence…je te pardonne

- Et je te pardonne….allons faire un tour en bateau.

- D'accord…

Ils se rendirent au bord de l'eau et ils descendirent de Sheila. Terry l'attacha à un arbre. Ils virent un monsieur qui faisait louer des barques.

- On peut avoir une barque? Demanda Terry

- Mais bien, Mr. Terrence, dit le monsieur, voilà, prenez celle-là mais il ne faut pas rester trop longtemps, car le temps va bientôt se gâter…

- D'accord dit Terry, on va faire un petit tour rapide. Viens, Melle Taches de son…

Il embarqua avec Candy sur la barque. Et il se mit à ramer et ils avancèrent doucement sur l'eau. Candy etait entrain de sourire et Terry aussi, mais pendant une seconde, il eut l'impression de la voir avec des cheveux roux…

Mais il ne fit pas attention. Encore ses reves qu'il faisait en plein jour. Mais ça devenait de plus en plus fréquent …

- J'ai trouvé un livre dans la bibliothèque de mon père, dit Terry

- Un autre livre de Shakespeare? Demanda Candy

- Non… un livre plutôt insolite

- Insolite?

- Oui, où prémonitoire….il parle du naufrage d'un bateau; Le Titan que l'on disait insubmersible et qui heurta un iceberg et coula avec la majorité des passagers parce qu'il n'y avait pas assez de canots de sauvetage…

- Comme le Titanic…, dit Candy doucement

Elle ne savait pas trop quoi lui dire, c'était pour lire son livre qu'elle était sur le pont du Titanic de la première classe et qu'elle avait rencontré Terrence….

- Tu aurais peut être dû le lire avant de monter sur le Titanic, tu aurais éviter de le prendre et ton frère et ton amoureux ne seraient pas mort…

- Mon amoureux, comme tu l'appelles aurait été à bord de toute façon … mais Jack aurait été vivant…si j'avais lu le livre avant et reussi à le convaincre de prendre un autre bateau…

- Si tu avais lu livre avant? Tu as lu le livre après le naufrage?

- Non, je l'ai lu sur le bateau, le Titanic…

- Quoi?!

- Et si tu peux le croire, j'ai essayé de demander au capitaine de ne pas aller vers les eaux glaciales… mais il ne m'a pas écouté evidemment. La compagnie White Star voulait battre les records… comme si avoir déjà le plus grand paquebot du monde n'était pas suffisant…

- Tu as lu ce livre sur le Titanic et personne, évidemment ne voulait t'écouter…

- Jusqu'à ce que nous heurtions l'iceberg dit Candy d'un ton triste. Je ne voulais pas avoir raison crois-moi Terrence…

Terry eut froid tout à coup, un froid glacial. Sans savoir pourquoi. Le vent se mit à souffler fort.

- Oh, la tempête commence plus tôt que prévue…, dit Candy, retournons Terry…

- D'accord, dit Terry qui avait toujours froid et dont la tête se mit à tourner un peu

Mais le temps devint brusquement très mauvais instantanement. Le vent se mit à souffler et l'eau du lac se mit à bouger. Il se mit à pleuvoir de gros grêlons qui pinçaient au contact de la peau. Mais pour Terry, c'était comme si les grêlons pénétraient dans son corps… le vent était tellement fort que la barque se renversa et ils tombèrent tous les deux dans l'eau qui était devenue très froide avec le vent qui soufflait fort… Candy essaya de s'accrocher à la barque.

- Terry!!!! Cria-t-elle

- Candy!!!! Accroches-toi fort!

Il glissa et il se cogna la tête sur la barque. Il se mit à voir la jeune fille sur le Titanic, avec son livre et ses cheveux roux, les rires et les pleurs de la jeune filles, les danses, les baisers… Blanche-Neige… le froid, l'iceberg, le bateau entrain de couler…

- _Terrence, embrasse-moi, avait dit Blanche-Neige_

Il l'avait embrassé et il sentit l'impact fort avec l'eau glaciale qui les avait séparé. Tout le monde entrain de crier pendant un moment avant de se taire à tout jamais.

- _Blanche! Blanche-Neige! Où es-tu? Blanche_…

Mais Blanche-Neige n'avait pas repondu, il l'avait perdu… Il faisait noir, alors il ne pouvait pas la chercher sous l'eau. Il reussit avec un ultime effort à monter sur une armoire qui flottait sur l'eau et il s'endormit à bout de force…Il grelottait de froid comme tout le monde et il sentait le courant de l'eau l'emporter…Les secours vont venir et il va retrouver Blanche-Neige et ils allaient se marier et avoir 7 petits nains….se disait-il pour se donner du courage… Mais les secours ne vinrent pas…et il avait senti ses forces l'abandonner…il ouvrit les yeux dans un navire Il croyait être au paradis, il ne savait plus se qui s'était passé…

Candy vit Terry se cogner et elle alla le chercher et tant bien que mal elle le ramena au bord du lac. Il avait les yeux fermés…

- Terry! Oh Terry! Ouvre les yeux je t'en prie! Ne meurt pas! Terrence!

Elle l'examina et elle vit que son cœur ne battait pas. Elle décida de lui faire du bouche à bouche. Mademoiselle Pony lui appris comment faire en cas d'accident de la noyade. Elle l'allongea sur le sol souleva la tête un peu, ouvrit sa bouche et elle souffla dedans. Ensuite elle lui fit un massage cardiaque avec ses mains… Elle repeta le geste 3 fois et Terry se mit à tousser et un peu d'eau sortit de sa bouche. Il ouvrit les yeux. La pluie de grêlons continuait à tomber très fort…Il la regarda, avec ses cheveux mouillés qui semblait être d'un ton rougeâtre…

- Blanche-Neige? Dit-il

- Oui, dit Candy sans reflechir, c'est moi Terrence…

- Blanche-Neige! Dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras et la serrant fort, oh mon Dieu, je t'ai retrouvé! Ou plus tôt tu m'as retrouvé, tu m'as sauvé!

Candy se rendit compte qu'il etait en train de vivre le naugrage de Titanic… Il se souvenait du naufrage, finalement! Dieu merci!!! Le vent continuait à souffler fort et les grêlons tombaient toujours en leur pinçant la peau.

- Terrence, nous devons nous rendre à l'abris dit Candy, ou nous allons attraper froid

- D'accord, mais après l'eau glaciale du naufrage, je crois que nous sommes sur la bonne voix d'être malade…

Elle l'amena vers Sheila qui etait un peu agitée à cause de la pluie. Il monta dessus avec elle et ils se dirigèrent vers le château des Grandchester. Son esprit etait troublé, il ne comprenait pas trop ce qui lui arrivait…. Ils arrivèrent au château et le contremaitre se chargea d'amener Sheila dans les ecuries. Il était entrain de surveiller depuis que l'orage avait commencé si son jeune maître revenait…Candy entra avec Terry dans le château. Les bonnes avaient fait un feu dans la cheminée pour qu'ils puissent se rechauffer. Le personnel connaisait Candy qu'il voyait tous les jours au château avec leur jeune maitre.

- Terrence est trempé, dit Candy

- Et vous aussi Mademoiselle Candy, dit la bonne, j'ai allumé un feu dans la cheminé, allez-y… je vous apporte des vêtements secs pour le jeune maitre et vous…

- Merci dit Candy en grelottant de froid

Elle amena Terry devant le feu de la cheminée sur le canapé. Elle se mit à lui enlever ses vêtements mouillés. Il se laissait faire toujours un peu grisé par les evenements, il ne savait pas ou commencer. Sa veste blanche etait maintenant sale et son col roule blanc, sa cape, son pantalon…et

- Terrence, dit-elle, tu peux continuer ici…?

Elle sourit et elle enleva aussi ses vêtements. Terry avait le dos tourné.

- Il y a le peignoir rose que ma mère à laisser pour toi… dit-il doucement

- Pour moi?

- Oui, pour te remercier de m'avoir amadouer, elle a dit qu'elle t'amenera faire des course la prochaine fois que tu es à New York…

- Oh…dit Candy emue…

Elle finit d'enlever ses vêtements et elle enfila le peignoir. Terry était lui même en peignoir assis devant la cheminée. Elle alla s'asseoir à coté de lui…Il la regarda en silence pendant un moment. Tout lui revenais…

- Blanche-Neige?

- Oui, Terry, c'est moi…

- Oh mon Dieu! Dit-il en se levant, oh mon Dieu! J'etais avec toi sur le Titanic! Et c'est moi ton amoureux!!!

Candy se leva et elle le regarda, elle avait des larmes aux yeux.

- Terry…

- Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu ne disais rien quand on s'est revu sur le Mauritania, tu croyais que j'étais mort! Tu as eu l'impression de voir un fantôme! Oh mon Dieu!!!!

- Terry…

- Et c'est pour ça que tu m'as embrassé la première fois, tu esperais que j'allais me souvenir…je me disais bien que tu ne semblais pas du genre à être une fille facile! Pourquoi as-tu les cheveux blonds maintenant?

- C'est ma couleur naturelle, le roux c'était pour ne pas qu'on me reconnaisse si jamais Damien Leighton et ses parents me faisaient rechercher par la police…

- Et Blanche?

- Quand Melle Pony et Sœur Maria m'ont trouvée dans la neige quand j'étais un bebe, elle voulait m'appeler Candy Blanche ou Candy Neige…

- Et je t'appelais « Blanche-Neige »

- Sans savoir que Neige était mon véritable nom…

- Comment as-tu fais pour me supporter?

- Je connaissais le joyeux jeune homme du Titanic et je savais qu'il finirait par sortir un jour…

- Oh mon Dieu, Blanche-Neige, à chaque fois que je t'appelais « Blanche-Neige » tu faisais semblant d'être jalouse…

- Je m'excuse si j'ai profité de la situation…

- Profiter de la situation?

- Oui, je savais qui tu étais…et je savais que tu m'aimais bien depuis le Titanic…

- Et bien apparemment même sans la mémoire du Titanic, j'étais toujours attiré par toi…oh qu'est-ce que tu as pu ressentir de me croire mort…

- J'avais perdu Jack et je pensais t'avoir perdu. Il y a eu Anthony, et je l'ai perdu aussi…Te voir sur le Mauritania était un rêve devenu réalité, un rêve que je ne croyais pas arriverait un jour…

- Et j'étais un petit morveux…

- Tu étais mon prince charmant, mon Terrence en vie!!! Mais tu ne savais pas qui j'étais ….je voulais tellement te le dire, mais je ne voulais pas te traumatiser. J'ai parlé à un docteur à bord et il a dit que je devais te laisser te souvenir tout seul…Et puis tu m'aurais certainement pris pour une folle…

- Candy…, dit-il tendrement

- Tu ne te sens pas trahi?

- Non, je suis l'homme le plus heureux…

Il s'approcha d'elle. Ils étaient tous les deux devant la cheminée.

- Tu es celle que je voyais dans mes rêves et qui me rendait heureux, tu es celle que je veux…Candice Blanche Neige André…Je t'aime….

Candy avait des larmes aux yeux.

- Je t'aime Terrence Graham Grandchester…tu es mon prince charmant…

Il sourit, il se pencha se il prit ses lèvres tout doucement. Elle noua ses bras autour du cou de Terry et elle repondit à son baiser. Ils étaient tellement heureux d'avoir survécu le Titanic. Terry s'arrêta et le regarda;

- Sensationnelle….dit-il, c'est moi qui t'ai appris…

- J'avais envie de rire à chaque fois que tu me complimentais sur quelque chose que tu m'avais montré, dit-elle en souriant

- J'étais jaloux de moi-même et Mireille Dubois était sur le Titanic…

- Je ne te comparais pas à un autre, je parlais de toi…mais je ne pouvais rien dire alors je devais continuer à subir ta colère…

Il alla s'asseoir avec elle sur le canapé devant le feu de la cheminée. Il la prit dans ses bras, elle avait la tête sur sa poitrine.

- Je m'excuse, Candy, dit-il doucement

- Non, c'était plutôt mignon de te voir faire une scène de jalousie pour toi-même dit Candy en souriant

- Tu étais une énigme; minute tu m'embrassais et l'autre minute tu te fâchais contre moi sans aucune raison…

- Sans aucune raison? Réfléchis bien…

- Euh… tu t'es fâché quand j'ai dit que je promettais le mariage à mes conquêtes pour qu'elles deviennent plus gentilles…Oh… j'ai fais la même chose sur le Titanic avec toi… mais avec toi je le pensais vraiment…

- Vraiment? Moi, je ne le pensais pas ou du moins je croyais que je m'amusais, mais il y a eu le naufrage et je t'ai perdu…et j'ai réalisé que je voulais vraiment être avec toi…alors quand tu m'as dit que tu disais ça aux filles pour t'amuser

- Tu as cru que je m'amusais avec toi sur le Titanic…et tu t'es fâché…je ne savais même pas ce que j'avais fait pour te mettre en colère…

- Je sais, c'est Annie, je me suis confié a elle, c'est ma sœur, qui m'a fait remarquer que j'étais ridicule. J'étais fâché contre toi non seulement pour quelque chose dont tu ne te souvenais pas, mais aussi pour une chose que je ne prenais pas au sérieux sur le Titanic…quelque chose que je savais déjà…Elle m'a fait voir que je t'avais retrouvé… que je pleurais tous les soirs parce que je t'avais perdu et que j'avais mon miracle, mon rêve devenu réalité; tu étais vivant! Et que tu auras besoin de moi une fois que la mémoire te reviendra et que je ne devais pas t'abandonner…

- C'est pour ça que tu ne m'as pas laissé…

- Et aussi parce que je t'aime de tout mon cœur…

- Oh Candy! Dit-il en la serrant contre lui, tu pleurais tous les soirs pour moi?

- Oui, dit-elle avec des larmes aux yeux, je pensais que je ne te reverrais jamais, j'aurai voulu mourir avec toi…

Il l'embrassa longuement et ensuite ils restèrent silencieux. Et puis Terry brisa le silence.

- Tu as aimé Anthony ? Demanda-t-il

Candy resta silencieuse pendant un moment.

- Anthony était là pour moi avant et après aussi il était là. Il m'a entendu t'appeler pendant les cauchemars que je faisais après le naufrage et je lui ai dit la vérité; que j'étais amoureuse de toi et que tu étais mort sur le Titanic…Il a été très patient avec moi et progressivement je lui ai ouvert aussi mon cœur. Mais c'était très bref, il est mort le jour ou on célébrait mon adoption officielle…

- Je suis désolé, dit-il sincèrement

- Tu n'es pas un peu jaloux?

- Oui, mais tu me croyais mort…

- Tu ne peux pas savoir combien j'étais heureuse de te voir sur le Mauritania…même si tu te moquais de moi. Je voulais sauter dans tes bras, mais tu n'avais pas l'air de me reconnaître…au début j'ai cru que tu le faisais exprès mais je me suis rendu compte que tu avais vraiment perdu la mémoire. J'ai même cru pendant un moment que ce n'était pas toi, mais peut être ton frère jumeau. J'ai demandé à Georges l'assistant de l'oncle William qui m'a confirmé que c'était bien toi, Terrence Grandchester, le fils du duc…

- Frère jumeau? Dit-il d'un ton moqueur

- Oui… tu me regardais comme si je tombais de la dernière pluie…

- C'est parce que je suis tombé amoureux de toi dès que je t'ai vu… sans savoir que je l'étais déjà…

- Quand tu tombes amoureux tu te moques des taches de son? Tu étais plus poli sur le Titanic, un vrai gentleman qui se fichait que je faisais partie de la troisième classe…

- J'ai vu une jeune fille aux yeux verts, aux cheveux roux et aux taches de sons, avec ton livre, tu étais adorable…

- Oh Terry…

A l'extérieur, il continuait à pleuvoir très fort.

_Like the sand can seep right through your fingers _

_So can all your days _

_As those days go by you'll have me there _

_To help you find … _

_The way I feel with you I know it's got to last forever. _

_And when the rain begins to fall _

_You'll ride my rainbow in the sky _

_And I will catch you if you fall _

_You'll never have to ask me why. _

_And when the rain begins to fall _

_ I'll be the sunshine in your life _

_You know that we can have it all _

_And everything will be all right. _

_Time goes by so fast You've got to have a dream _

_To just hold on. _

_All my dreams of love began _

_With the reality of … _

_You and I believe _

_That all our dreams will last forever _

_And when the rain begins to fall _

_You'll ride my rainbow in the sky _

_And I will catch you if you fall _

_You'll never have to ask me why. _

_And when the rain begins to fall _

_I'll be the sunshine in your life _

_You know that we can have it all _

_And everything will be all right. _

_Though the sun may hide _

_We still can see _

_The light that shines for you and me _

_We'll be together all that we can be._

_ And when the rain begins to fall _

_You'll ride my rainbow in the sky _

_And I will catch you if you fall _

_You'll never have to ask me why. _

_And when the rain begins to fall _

_I'll be the sunshine in your life _

_You know that we can have it all _

_And everything will be all right. _

_And when the rain begins to fall _

_You'll ride my rainbow in the sky_

_ And I will catch you if you fall _

_You'll never have to ask me why. _

_And when the rain begins to fall_

_ I'll be the sunshine in your life _

_You know that we can have it all_

_And everything will be all right_

Pendant ce temps la à la villa des André, Eliza était de très mauvaise humeur parce que Terry n'arrivait pas et que c'était lui l'invité d'honneur. Elle alla même crier sur le personnel pour leur demander s'ils avaient bien donné l'invitation à Terry au château des Grandchester.

- Eliza, calme-toi dit Daniel irrité

- Non, Terrence devait être ici! Où est-il? Demanda-t-elle en colère

- Mais il pleut dehors, il y a l'orage, il doit certainement attendre que l'orage se termine…dit Daniel

- Ça doit être cette maudite fille d'écurie, Candy! Je suis sure que c'est elle qui l'a empêché de venir cria Eliza, elle va me le payer!

- Arrête de blâmer Candy pour tout! Dit Archie, tu ne l'as pas invité…

- Alors elle s'est vengé en empêchant Terrence de venir à ma fête, la chipie!

Annie et Patty se regardèrent. Eliza avait peut être raison. Candy aurait dit à Terry qu'elle n'était pas invitée, et Terry serait resté avec elle… Eliza vit leurs regards.

- J'ai raison n'est-ce pas? dit-elle en colère, c'est Candy qui a empêché Terrence de répondre à mon invitation!!

- Eliza, attends que la pluie cesse et il va peut être arriver…dit Patty

- Laisse-la Patricia, dit Alistair, elle va en faire qu'à sa tête…

- Taisez-vous! Cria Eliza en colère…

- Et bien pour une hôtesse, tu n'es pas très aimable…dit Archie

- Je me fiche de vous! C'est pour Terrence que j'ai fait cette fête!

- Tu sais comment faire sentir tes invités les bienvenus, dit Alistair…

- Ta gueule! Dit Eliza…

Mon Dieu, l'atmosphère devenait intenable à la fête blanche. Annie et Patty regrettaient d'être là… Alistair et Archibald essayaient de les consoler…Eliza continuait à fulminer et crier sur tout le monde.

Candy et Terry continuaient à se parler à se découvrir à nouveau. Ils avaient été sur le Titanic, qui avait fait naufrage. Ils étaient peut être plus jeunes, mais ils savaient ce qu'ils voulaient. Ils voulaient être ensemble pour toujours. Même si Candy savait que c'était probablement impossible que le fils d'un duc épouse une ancienne bonne, elle s'était permis de rêver, sur le bateau quelques temps avant le naufrage…La vie était pleine de surprise, elle avait perdu Jack, retrouvé Anthony et elle était adoptée par une des familles les plus riches d'Amérique, elle avait perdu Anthony et elle avait retrouvé Terrence, qui ne se souvenait pas du Titanic, mais qui était toujours attiré par elle. Maintenant le Terrence du Titanic était de retour et elle était la plus heureuse de la terre.

Lui aussi était aux anges, car il venait de revivre le trauma du naufrage et il s'était réveillé à coté de celle qu'il aimait de tout son cœur. Celle qui avait toujours été à ses cotes, même lorsqu'il ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé entre eux. Il l'aimait tellement. Il la serra contre lui tendrement contre lui. Il ne voulait pas la lâcher. Il avait l'impression que s'il la lâchait il allait la perdre encore comme dans les eaux glaciales… Et il se sentait si bien avec elle dans ses bras.

- Qu'est devenu Rose? Demanda Terry

- Elle va bien, on s'écrit… elle était prête à me prendre en charge quand Jack est mort. Mais Georges, Alistair, Archibald et Anthony m'ont retrouvé pour me dire que j'étais la fille adoptive du grand oncle William…

- Oh…elle était très gentille. Tu crois qu'elle a épousé son mufle de Calendon Hockley?

- Après avoir été avec Jack? Et surtout après que ce fou ait tiré sur eux… non. Après le naufrage, Rose n'avait aucune envie d'épouser Calendon Hockley…Elle est devenue actrice, elle fait du théâtre

- Wow… actrice

- Et toi tu veux devenir acteur…

- Sa mère doit avoir piqué une crise de nerfs…comme mon père en piquera une quand je le lui dirai…

- Ne penses pas à ça maintenant

- Tu as raison, célébrons nos retrouvailles…

Il l'embrassa sur les lèvres longuement. Le désir monta en eux. Une des bonnes entra au salon et elle posa le plateau de thé et des sandwiches sur une petite table et ressortit sans faire de bruit. Il se mit à l'embrasser au cou, à la caresser partout. Candy se laissa faire, elle se sentait si bien dans les bras de Terry, entrain de l'embrasser, elle n'avait aucune envie d'arrêter. Le peignoir qu'elle portait tomba à terre et celui de Terry aussi… La vie leur donnait une autre chance et ils ne voulaient pas la laisser passer…Ils ne savaient pas ce qui allait arriver demain, mais ils étaient surs d'une chose, ils voulaient être ensemble. Candy fut surprise de voir comment son corps répondait aux caresses sensuelles de Terry, elle réagit instinctivement en le caressant et l'embrassant à son tour. Une partie d'elle se dit qu'elle était folle, mais une autre partie ne pouvait pas résister à la tentation, elle avait son Terrence et elle était la plus heureuse du monde. Elle continua à le caresser et à l'embrasser, son corps en voulait plus, son corps voulait Terry et Terry voulait Candy, ils étaient prêts tous les deux et ils consommèrent leur amour dans toute la douceur et la tendresse du monde. Il prit sa virginité, elle sentit une douleur vive, qui se dissipa petit à petit avec leur danse du corps qui ne tarda pas à les amener au sommet de la volupté. Ils crièrent leur extase ensemble pendant de longues minutes. L'orage à l'extérieur s'était calmé et le soleil essayait de réapparaître. Nos deux tourtereaux s'endormirent sur le canapé, nus, entrelacés.

Pendant ce temps là au château des André, Eliza qui attendait la fin de la pluie, n'en pouvaient plus. Elle décida d'aller voir ce qui retenait Terrence.

- Je n'en peux plus, je vais le chercher moi-même et je vais l'amener ici!

- S'il ne veut pas venir, dit Daniel, laisse-le…

- Il veut venir…

- Non, sinon il serait déjà là…dit Daniel

- La fête est en son honneur! Il m'a sauvé la vie. Je vais le chercher…

- Tu n'étais jamais en danger! dit Daniel irrité

Elle sortit de la villa en fulminant. Les autres se moquaient d'elle.

- Il va falloir qu'elle l'amène de force, dit Alistair

- Surtout s'il est avec Candy, dit Patty

- Tu crois qu'il est avec Candy ? Dit Archie

- Et bien, dit Annie, il n'est pas ici en tout cas…et Candy non plus…

Archie ne dit rien. Candy était avec Terry, il en était certain. Eliza se rendit au château des Grandchester. La grille était ouverte et la porte du château aussi. Elle ne se soucia même pas de frapper et elle entra à l'intérieur. Elle se dirigea vers le salon et elle regarda à travers la vitre de la porte et ce qu'elle vit la rendit malade et figée sur place. Candy et Terry entrelacés et…nus! La traînée! Elle avait réussit à séduire Terry! Elle voulait bouger, mais elle était incapable, elle était tellement étonnée…Candy avait utilisé son corps pour empêcher Terry de venir à sa fête blanche… La chipie, elle voulait entrer au salon, mais une des bonnes la vit et l'interpella.

- Qui êtes-vous? Dit la bonne, que faites-vous là?

- Je voulais voir Terrence… dit Eliza

- Il n'est pas disponible, dit la bonne, vous ne devriez pas entrer chez les gens sans autorisation…

- Mais, je l'ai vu…

- Il n'est pas disponible! dit la bonne avec autorité, venez avec moi…

La bonne prit Eliza par les bras et l'entraîna hors du château et de la grille et elle ferma la porte. Eliza qui était toujours un peu troublée par la scène qu'elle avait vu, ne put qu'obtempérer…Candy et Terry… NON!!! Candy allait le payer!

Candy et Terry se réveillèrent en entendant des voix. Mais ils ne bougèrent pas de leur place.

- Candy? Dit Terry

- Oui?

- Ça va? Tu ne regrettes pas?

- Non, Terry… je t'aime…

- Je t'aime aussi…

Il l'embrassa sur les lèvres longuement. Le désir était toujours là…

- Tu veux aller dans la chambre avant que les bonnes fassent une crise cardiaque en nous trouvant en costume d'Adam et Eve? dit Terry

- D'accord…, dit-elle en riant

Ils se levèrent et ils enfilèrent leur peignoir. Ils ramassèrent leurs habits par terre et les étalèrent sur le canapé. Les bonnes allaient s'en charger plus tard. Terry prit Candy par la main et ils montèrent ensemble dans sa chambre en se regardant avec amour. Candy alla se rafraîchir dans la salle de bain et Terry aussi et ensuite, ils retournèrent au lit. Ils continuèrent à consommer leur passion sans se soucier du monde extérieur.

_Tonight I celebrate my love for you  
It seems the natural thing to do  
Tonight no one's going to find us  
We'll leave the world behind us  
When I make love to you  
Tonight I celebrate my love for you  
And hope that deep inside you feel it too  
Tonight our spirits will be climbing  
To the sky lit up with diamonds  
When I make love to you tonight_

_Tonight I celebrate my love for you  
And that midnight song is going to come shining through  
Tonight there'll be no distance between us  
What I want most to do  
Is to get close to you tonight_

_Tonight I celebrate my love for you  
And soon this old world will seem brand new  
Tonight we will both discover  
How friends turn into lovers  
When I make love to you_

_Tonight I celebrate my love for you (ooh)  
And that midnight song is going to come shining through  
Tonight there'll be no distance between us  
What I want most to do  
Is to get close to you_

_Tonight I celebrate my love for you_

Eliza retourna à la villa et elle se mit à crier sur tout le monde.

- Elle était avec lui, la traînée ! Ta sœur de l'orphelinat Annie ! Ce n'est qu'une vulgaire traînée ! Et toi aussi !

- Eliza, dit Annie, si tu m'as invité pour m'insulter, je préfère m'en aller !

- Eliza, dit Archie, ce n'est pas la faute d'Annie…

- Ça va Archie, l'atmosphère ici est devenue intenable de toute façon ! Dit Annie en se levant pour partir

- Et toi la boulotte en lunettes, tu vas avec elle ? Dit Eliza méchamment

- Avec plaisir, dit Patty, tu es insupportable Eliza, viens Annie on s'en va…

- Dites à votre traînée de Candy qu'elle ne va pas l'emporter au paradis ! Je vais me venger !!

- Tu n'as qu'à lui dire toute seule, dit Annie, tu as une bouche non ?

Annie et Patty sortirent. Alistair les suivit. Daniel quitta la salle. Elle resta avec Archie.

- Tu ne trouves pas que tu as été méchante avec tes invitées ? Dit-il

- Je m'en fou ! Candy est une traînée !!! Cria Eliza

- Si tu es fâchée contre Candy, ne t'en prends pas à ses amies…

- Elle était avec Terrence, Archie…

- Et après… ?

- Ils étaient nus…

- Quoi ?

- Tu m'as entendu. Elle a séduit Terrence pour qu'il ne vienne pas à ma fête blanche…Tu n'as pas besoin d'un dessin pour savoir ce qu'ils venaient de faire…

Archie était blessé. Candy et Terry, nus… ? Non Eliza exagérait certainement… mais pourquoi inventerait-elle quelque chose qui la blessait de la sorte ? Non, elle disait certainement la vérité, Candy et Terry ? Il alla dans sa chambre entrain de fulminer et de râler. Il voulait tuer Terry.

Annie et Patricia, durent faire croire aux sœurs que Candy dormait car elle ne se sentait pas bien. Elles firent même une forme dans son lit avec des vêtements.

- J'espère qu'elle reviendra avant le matin dit Annie

- Sinon elle va se faire attraper dit Patty

Mais Candy ne revint pas de la nuit. Elle était avec son Terrence bien au chaud entrain de savourer tous les plaisirs de la chaire et elle avait oublié que le monde extérieur existait. Elle avait son Terrence du Titanic de retour et elle n'avait aucune envie de le laisser. Ils étaient heureux tous les deux, ils étaient aux anges. Blanche-Neige et Terrence étaient entrain de vivre leur conte de fées.

_My love, there's only you in my life,  
The only thing that's right.  
My first love, you're every breath that I take,  
You're every step I make.  
And I, I want to share, all my love with you,  
No one else will do.  
And your eyes, they tell me how much you care.  
Oh yes, you will always be, my endless love._

_Two hearts, two hearts that beat as one.  
Our lives have just begun.  
Forever, I'll hold you close in my arms,  
I can't resist your charm.  
My love, I'll be a fool, for you I'm sure,  
You know I don't mind.  
Cause you, you mean the world to me.  
Oh, I know I've found in you, my endless love._

_And love, I'll be that fool, for you, I'm sure.  
You know I don't mind.  
And yes, you'll be the only one.  
Cause no one can deny,  
This love I have its fine.  
I'll give it all to you,  
My love, my love, my endless love._


	19. Chapter 19

_**Un** **amour ****infini**…_

**_Par Gentillefille_**

****

_**Chapitre** **19**_

_"**La fin des ****vacances**"_

Le soleil se levait enfin en Ecosse après une journée entre coupée d'orage et de pluie. Les oiseaux se mirent à chanter gaiement et les coqs dans les fermes se mirent à chanter pour annoncer le début de la journée. Candy se sentait bien, dans les bras de Terry. Elle ne les avait pas quitté de la nuit. Mais elle devait retourner à l'école avant que les religieuses se rendent compte qu'elle n'a pas passé la nuit dans son lit. Terry bougea.

- Blanche-Neige ?

- Oui, mon prince…

- Tu vas bien ?

- Je dois retourner à l'école…

- Je vais m'en occuper, ne t'en fais pas pour ça…

- Comment vas-tu m'aider ?

- Tu vas voir. Sois calme, il est encore tôt…, dit-il doucement

- Oui…, dit-elle en se frottant contre lui

Elle resta encore dans les bras de Terry et elle alla prendre une douche rapide pour retourner à l'école. Elle remit ses habits.

- Blanche Neige ?

- Oui…

- Tu veux prendre le petit déjeuner avec moi ?

- Non, je dois y aller maintenant, je reviens cet après midi après la classe…

- D'accord. Quand on va se marier, on prendra le petit déjeuner ensemble…

Elle s'approcha et elle l'embrassa sur les lèvres et elle s'en alla. Elle entendit la cloche du petit déjeuner pendant qu'elle était en route et elle rencontra la religieuse, la sœur Margaret…

- Candy pourquoi n'êtes vous pas descendu avec vos camarades ?

- Je suis allée prendre l'air ma sœur comme je ne me sentais pas bien…

- Vous êtes sortie sans permission, vous serez privée de sortie cet après-midi

- Mais ma sœur, dit Candy

Privée de sortie ? Elle n'allait pas voir Terry ? Oh quelle horreur ! Elle entendit du bruit du coté de la porte et elle vit Marc et sa mère entrer

- Candy ! Dit Marc, Maman et moi on te dit merci !

- Merci pourquoi ? Demanda Candy surprise

- Candy s'est levé de bonne heure pour venir nous aider à traire les vaches. Elle se débrouille bien et en remerciement nous avons apporté du fromage en cadeau, dit la mère de Marc en donnant un morceau de fromage à la religieuse

- Oh, dit la religieuse, mais pourquoi n'avez rien dit Candy ?

- Oh vous savez, dit la mère de Marc, la bible nous dit bien que la main droite ne sache pas ce que fait ta main gauche…

- Très bien alors, dit la religieuse, vous pouvez aller manger et vous pourrez sortir cet après midi.

- Merci ma sœur, dit Candy soulagée

Marc et sa mère sortirent et Candy les accompagna à leur calèche.

- Merci beaucoup, dit Candy

- C'est Terry qui nous a envoyé, dit Marc

- Oh…, fit Candy

- Un petit mensonge pour aider ne fait de mal à personne, dit la mère de Marc

- A tout à l'heure Candy ! Dit Marc

- Aurevoir et merci encore ! Dit Candy

Après le petit déjeuner, c'était la classe et ensuite c'était l'après midi. Candy était avec ses deux amies dans leur chambre. Annie n'en pouvait plus…

- Candy ! Où étais-tu hier ?

- Avec Terry…

- Ça on le sait, dit Patty, mais pourquoi n'es-tu pas revenu ?

- Oh… je me suis endormie, dit Candy doucement, comment s'est passé la fête en blanc ?

- Tu veux dire après que Terry ne soit pas venu ? Dit Annie, c'était horrible ! Eliza était d'une humeur exécrable !

- Tu veux dire qu'elle est de bonne humeur d'habitude ? Dit Candy ironiquement

- Sans blague ! Dit Patty elle t'accusais d'avoir empêcher Terry de venir…

- Oh…, fit Candy en rougissant

- Tu l'as empêché de venir ? Demanda Patty

- Et bien je l'ai rencontré et il m'a demandé si j'allais à la fête j'ai dit que non alors il a décide de rester avec moi…, dit Candy

- Oh, dit Annie en souriant, alors Eliza avait raison, c'est toi qui as empêché Terry de venir…

- Annie, je n'allais pas le laisser aller à une fête où je n'étais pas là bienvenue et le laisser aux griffes d'Eliza…, dit Candy

- Elle est allé chercher Terry elle même mais elle est revenue bredouille

- Elle est allée chercher Terry ? Dit Candy surprise

- Oui et elle est revenue encore plus colère

Candy se mit à penser, les voix que Terry et elle, avaient entendus, c'était sûrement Eliza qui les avait vu devant la cheminée…nus ! Oh mon Dieu !

- Et bien quand elle est revenue elle a dit que tu étais une petite traînée, dit Patty

- Oh…, dit Candy gênée en regardant par terre

Annie regarda sa réaction. Mais elle ne voulait pas parler devant Patty. Elles s'apprêtèrent pour sortir et elles prirent des chapeaux pour le soleil. Une fois dehors Patty courut pour voir Alistair, Candy et Annie restèrent à l'arrière.

- Candy, dit Annie, que s'est-il passé hier ?

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Je t'ai dit ce qui s'est passé…

- Oui, la version avec Patty, je veux la vraie version…

Candy regarda sa sœur, elle savait toujours quand elle avait quelque à dire.

- D'accord, dit Candy, Terry a retrouvé la mémoire…

- Quoi ? Du Titanic ?!!

- Oui…

- Oh mon Dieu !

- Comme tu dis… c'était très intense hier soir…

- Comment a-t-il réagi ?

- De savoir qu'il était jaloux de lui même ? Il trouvait ça plutôt drôle et c'était aussi un soulagement de savoir que c'était lui depuis tout ce temps…

- Je comprends que tu sois resté avec lui toute la nuit…

Candy regardait l'herbe…

- Candy ? Il s'est passé autre chose ?

- Et bien nous étions dans la barque et la pluie a commencé avec des grêlons c'est ce qui lui a rendu a mémoire…enfin, il est tombé, il est tombé dans l'eau s'est cogné la tête et il a perdu connaissance…J'ai dû lui faire la respiration artificielle…il a failli mourir noyé…bref nous étions trempés et nous étions devant la cheminée. Nous avons enlever nos vêtements mouillés…Nous étions sur le canapé devant la cheminée et…

- Quoi ?

- Et bien Eliza a dit que j'étais une traînée en revenant de chez Terry. Je ne l'ai pas vu…

- Où étais-tu ?

- Au salon avec Terry devant la cheminée endormis et…..

- Et …. ?

- Nus….

- Quoi ???!!!

- Et bien nos habits étaient mouillés…, dit Candy

- Qu'est-il arrivé à vos peignoirs ? Candy…vous avez… ?

- Nous étions tellement heureux, Annie on n'a pas réfléchis…Après tout ce que nous avions vécu…

- Oh mon Dieu ! Et Eliza vous a vu !!! Elle va se venger…

- Oh je n'ai pas peur d'elle…dit Candy

- Oh Candy… c'était comment ?

- Merveilleux…, dit-elle en regardant par terre

- Mon Dieu Candy tu es pleine de surprises…

- Il veut se marier avec moi, Annie…

- Et toi ?

- Je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec lui…

- Tant mieux pour toi…, dit Annie en souriant

- Mais j'ai peur que son père s'oppose à nos projets, je suis adoptée…

- Adoptée veut dire que tu es la fille de William André, son héritière, car il n'a aucun autre enfant à part toi…en théorie, tu es plus riche qu'Eliza…

- Je me fiche de tout cela…je veux seulement être avec Terry…

- Et bien sache que pour son père ça sera peut être important pour lui de savoir que tu es pleine aux as…

Elles virent Patty courir en criant.

- Candy, Annie, venez vite ! Archie et Terry se battent encore !

- Quoi ? Dirent Candy et Annie en même temps

- Venez vite ils vont se tuer ! Cria Patty, ils se battent en duel !

Candy et Annie coururent vite pour voir ce qui se passait. Elles trouvèrent Archie et Terry entrain de battre avec des épées !

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Candy, Terry, Archie ! Arrêtez ! Alistair comment as-tu pu les laisser se battre avec des épées ?

- Ils ne m'écoutent pas, dit Alistair et je tiens à ma vie, moi ! Je ne veux pas me faire tuer !

Archibald était très jaloux, surtout après qu'Eliza lui ait dit que Candy et Terry étaient nus à la villa ! Candy s'était donnée à Terry ! Le maudit ! Il allait le tuer ! Candy put voir la haine dans les yeux de d'Archie et elle put comprendre qu'il était jaloux de Terry. Annie regardait la scène impuissante, Archie et Terry… elle avait aussi comprit qu'Archie était jaloux de la relation entre Candy et Terry.

- Il est jaloux de Terry n'est-ce pas ? Dit Annie doucement

- Tu crois ? Dit Candy, je le crois aussi. Je suis désolée, Annie…

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute…, dit Annie tristement

- Arrêtez ! Cria Candy, Terry ! Archie !

Mais les deux garçons continuaient à se battre sans écouter les cris des autres. Quand ils se rapprochaient, Archie en profita pour murmurer des mots à Terry sans que les autres entendent.

- Eliza dit qu'elle vous a trouvé nus, Candy et toi ! Tu as couché avec elle ! Espèce de salaud ! Tu as profité d'elle !

- J'ai fait l'amour à la fille que j'aime et que je vais épouser !

Ils se séparèrent et continuèrent à se battre avec les épées. Sans s'occuper des autres qui continuaient à crier.

- Les gens comme toi, de l'aristocratie n'épousent pas les petites américaines ! Dit Archie entre ses dents

- Et bien il y a un début à tout ! Je serai le duc un jour et je ferai mes propres règles !

Candy et les autres n'entendaient pas ce que se disaient les deux garçons. Candy décida de faire comme la première fois, de les encourager !

- Et bien on dirait que vous aimer vous battre, car c'est la deuxième fois déjà… aller vas-y ! Plus fort ! Dit Candy

- Candy ! Dit Patty

- Puisqu'ils ne veulent pas s'arrêter, autant les encourager ! Dit Candy

- La psychologie inversée, bonne idée Candy, fit Alistair

Alistair mit une espèce de casque sur sa tête.

- C'est quoi ça ? Demanda Patty

- C'est un casque de mon invention pour me protéger au cas où ils se rapprochent trop près de moi…dit Alistair

Candy et Annie continuaient à crier. Les deux garçons continuèrent à marmonner entre leurs dents après s'être arrêter brièvement au cri de Candy.

- Candy est avec moi ! Dit Terry mets-toi ça bien dans le crâne ! Et oublies tes fantaisies !

- Espèce de petit morveux prétentieux ! Tu es bien fier de toi ! N'est-ce pas ?!

Ils se séparèrent ; Terry donna un grand coup à l'épée d'Archie et se brisa et le morceau alla transpercer le casque d'Alistair qui tomba dans les pommes de frayeur. Terry pointa son épée vers le cou d'Archibald et s'arrêta juste à temps, mais tout le monde cria à l'horreur et Annie manqua de s'évanouir. Archie avait l'air terrifié. Terry baissa son épée.

- Jette ce qui te reste de ton épée, dit Terry on reprendra ça une autre fois

Archibald ne répondit pas. Terry tourna le dos et il marche vers Candy qui tenait Annie. Patty essayait de ranimer Alistair.

- Terry ! C'était quoi ça ?

- C'était un jeu, dit Terry…

- Tu aurais pu le tuer…, dit Candy

- Pour qui me prends-tu ? Un meurtrier ? C'était un petit match c'est tout… je ne lui aurai pas fait de mal…

- Tu nous as inquiété, dit Annie

- Ton petit copain va bien Annie, dit Terry

Archie regardait Terry parler avec Candy. Il ne supportait pas de les voir ensemble.

- Tu viens Blanche-Neige ? Dit Terry

- D'accord, Prince Charmant. A tout à l'heure les gars ! Dit Candy en suivant Terry

Archie avait le cœur brisé. Son frère qui s'était remis de ses émotions alla lui parler sur le coté.

- Archie, tu n'as pas fini avec tes crises de jalousie ? Demanda Alistair

- Il a couché avec elle ! Dit Archie en colère

- Quoi ?!!

- Eliza les a trouvé nus ce jour là…

- Tu ne vas pas croire ce que raconte Eliza

- Il me l'a confirmé tout fier !

- Il a peut être dit ça pour t'énerver…

- Non, il était trop fier de me dire qu'il avait fait l'amour avec la fille qu'il aimait

- Archie, laisse tomber alors, ils sont ensemble…

Archie ne répondit pas, il se mit en marche vers la villa. Alistair invita Annie et Patty à venir avec eux.

Candy et Terry était entrain de marcher vers le château des Grandchester.

- Terry, dit Candy, que s'est-il passé avec Archie ?

- C'était un match…

- Terry, tu sais qu'il est amoureux de moi

- Oui, je le sais. Il m'a prit la tête pour avoir couché avec toi !

- Quoi ??!!!

- Eliza lui a dit qu'elle nous a vu nus…

- Et tu t'es bien sur fait un plaisir de le confirmer…

- Candy, je n'ai pas honte de ce qu'on a fait. On s'aime, on va passer le reste de notre vie ensemble…

- Je sais Terry, dit-elle doucement, mais essaye de ne pas répondre aux provocations d'Archibald

- Désolé, je ne peux rien te promettre

- Fais un effort

- Je vais essayer, je te le promets…

- Merci, Terry, dit-elle en souriant

Ils se rendirent au château et ils passèrent tu bon temps ensemble, à parler, lire, ils prirent le thé et ils firent aussi des projets d'avenir. Avant de partir, Terry accompagna Candy à la porte et il l'embrassa longuement. Candy retourna à l'école sur un nuage et elle rencontra Archie sur son chemin. Il attendait qu'elle sorte de la villa pour ce qui lui avait semble durer une éternité et la voir embrasser Terry….

- Candy ! Dit-il

Elle se retourna surprise de voir Archibald.

- Archibald ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda-t-elle

- Je t'attendais, dit-il

- Tu m'attendais ? Pourquoi ?

- Je voulais te parler…

- Ok. Dit Candy qui savait de quoi il voulait parler.

Ils étaient entrain de marcher.

- Candy Eliza a dit qu'elle vous a vu, Terry et toi…je ne veux pas croire ce qu'elle dit, mais Terry me l'a confirmé…Tu l'as vraiment fait avec lui ?

- Archie…

- Tu peux me le dire…

- Archie, j'étais avec Terry sur le Titanic…

- Quoi ?? Mais je ne comprends pas. Tu nous as dit que tous tes amis étaient morts à part Rose…

- C'est ce que je croyais. Nous avons été séparés par l'impact brutal du bateau coupé en deux dans l'eau glaciale…je n'ai pas retrouvé Terry, je croyais qu'il était mort…je l'ai revu sur le Mauritania en allant au collège et il ne me reconnaissait pas ! Il avait bloqué l'incident du Titanic dans sa tête, il était traumatisé…Il s'est souvenu le jour de la fête blanche. Nous sommes allés faire du bateau et l'orage a commencé avec des grêlons et la mémoire lui est revenu. Il est tombé dans l'eau et j'ai du le sauver et le ranimer. Nous sommes allé au château et nous avons ôté nos vêtements mouillés et on se réchauffait devant la cheminée, c'est tout…

Elle ne voulait pas donner des détails de sa relation physique avec Terry à Archie.

- C'est tout ?

- Il venait de retrouver la mémoire, il venait de se rendre compte que nous étions ensemble sur le Titanic, que nous avions été proches… c'était beaucoup pour lui et très impressionnant. Il était soulagé de savoir que j'étais là, « Blanche-Neige » c'est comme ça qu'il m'appelait sur le Titanic…

« Blanche-Neige », c'était comme ça qu'il l'avait appelé tout à l'heure.

- Tu l'aimes vraiment n'est-ce pas ? dit Archie

- Tu le sais, Archie…

- Je ne veux pas qu'il te fasse de mal

- Merci, mais souffrir, ça fait partie de la vie, je ne sais que trop bien…

Ils arrivèrent à l'école et Candy devait entrer.

- Merci de m'avoir accompagné Archie, dit Candy en souriant

- Bye Candy, dit Archie à demain

- A demain

Plus tard dans leur chambre Candy parlait avec Annie.

- Candy tu crois qu'Archie finira d'être jaloux de Terry ?

- Il est venu m'attendre quand je sortais tu château…

- Oh…

- Eliza lui a dit…

- Oh…

- Et Terry a confirmé pendant la bagarre

- Oh…

- Mais je lui ai dit que nous n'avons fait que nous sécher devant la cheminée et que Terry était sur le Titanic avec moi et qu'il venait de s'en rendre compte…

- Il t'a cru ?

- Je ne sais pas…

Patty arriva à ce moment là.

- J'ai eu peur aujourd'hui, dit Patty, Candy tu peux trouver un moyen pour empêcher Archie et Terry de se battre ?

- Je ne sais pas je vais réfléchir, mais j'ai demandé à Terry d'essayer de ne pas répondre aux provocations d'Archie. Il a dit qu'il allait essayer…

- En tout cas, dit Patty on passe d'excellente vacances…Candy, quelque chose m'intrigue…

- Quoi ?

- Pourquoi Terry t'a-t-il appelé « Blanche-Neige » ? C'est la première fois qu'il emploie ce surnom avec toi…

- Patty… je peux te le dire maintenant…

Elle raconta à Patty ce qui s'était passé sur le Titanic jusqu'à ce qui s'était passé la veille.

- Wow ! Tu as retrouvé le garçon que tu aimais ! Superbe !!!Dit Patty en souriant, je suis heureuse pour toi…

- Merci Patty !

Patty la serra dans ses bras en riant et Candy lui raconta d'autres histoires du Titanic…

Le lendemain elle alla voir Terry qu'elle trouva à l'extérieur.

- Salut Blanche-Neige…, dit-il en s'approchant pour l'embrassant sur la joue

- Salut Prince Charmant, dit-elle en souriant

- Viens, dit-il je vais te montrer quelque chose…

- D'accord…

Il lui prit sa main et il l'emmena dans un hangar.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a là bas ? Demanda Candy

- Entre et tu vas voir…

- Oh, un avion…

- Oui, c'est mon père qui m'en a fais cadeau. Un model 27 mais il ne marche pas…

- Oh, dit Candy qui était entrain de réfléchir… j'ai une idée ! Si je pouvais te trouver quelqu'un pour le réparer ?

- Ça serait bien mais…..

- Je reviens ! Dit Candy

- Mais Blanche-Neige… ça ne presse pas…

Mais Candy était déjà partie comme une flèche. Elle arriva essoufflée au bord du lac où se trouvaient ses amis.

- Alistair ! Dit Candy tu peux me rendre un service ?

- Quoi ? Dit Alistair

- Et bien Terry a un vieil avion qui a besoin d'être réparé…

- Un avion ?! Tu dis ! Fit Alistair tout excité, mais c'est mon rêve de piloter un avion ! Tu veux y aller quand ?

- Tout de suite ? Dit Candy…

- J'arrive…

- Non, dit Archie, il n'est pas question que j'aille chez ce prétentieux !

- Allons, dit Alistair, tu vas m'aider à le mettre sur pied…

- NON ! Dit Archie

Alistair accosta la barque et il entraîna son frère avec lui en lui tirant la main.

- Allez viens Archie !

- Non ! Dit Archie en résistant

Son frère le traîna de force et Archibald protestait pendant tout le chemin. Ils arrivèrent au hangar de Terry. Ce dernier était surpris de voir tout le monde mais il les accueillit.

- Bonjour tout le monde, entrez…, dit Terry

Alistair entra et il vit l'avion et il était émerveillé.

- Terry merci beaucoup d'avoir penser à moi ! Wow ! C'est bien un model 27 ! Superbe ! Dit Alistair

Il courut vers Terry pour le remercier et l'embrasser !

- Merci ! Merci beaucoup Terry pour cet opportunité !

- Euh, de rien, dit Terry, tu peux ne pas m'embrasser ?

- Allez viens Archie ! Dit Alistair

- Comme c'est poussiéreux ici, dit Archie sèchement

- Si j'avais su que tu allais venir, Monsieur de Cornwell, j'aurai fait dérouler le tapis rouge, dit Terry ironiquement

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Dit Archie en colère

- Excuse-le, dit Alistair, c'est sa façon de montrer qu'il est content…

Candy regarda Terry avec un air moqueur. Il la regarda et elle vit qu'il voulait lui parler. Ils allèrent dehors ensemble. Archie les regardait du coin de l'œil.

- Candy, dit Terry, tu dois toujours te mêler de ce qui ne te regardes pas ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Pourquoi as-tu amener Archie ici ?

- Et bien pour qu'il puisse aider son frère…

- Et… ?

- Et que si vous trouviez quelque chose à faire en commun, vous ne vous battriez plus…

- Tu veux jouer les médiateurs comme d'habitude, dit-il doucement

- J'espère que ça ne t'ennuie pas…et je me sens un peu responsable, vous vous battiez à cause de moi…

- Mais pas du tout, dit-il tendrement, tu es la bonté même… mais j'aurai voulu que tu attendes un peu….

- Attendre quoi ?

- Je voulais passer un peu de temps avec toi…

Il se pencha et l'embrassa sur les lèvres. Archie les regardait le cœur brisé… Il alla aider son frère avec les réparations en fulminant.

- Il est entrain de l'embrasser, dit-il à son frère

- Archibald, cesse de te torturer de la sorte…

- Ne me dis pas que ça ne t'ennuie pas…

- Je ne peux rien changer à la situation, allez, viens m'aider, arrangeons cet avion, on va s'amuser…

- Ouais, ouais…

Candy était avec ses amies dehors.

- Tu crois que ça va calmer les garçons ? Dit Patty

- Oui, dit Annie, au moins ils ont autre chose à faire

- Ça ne veut pas dire qu'ils ne vont pas se battre, dit Candy…

- Et bien ils n'ont pas d'horaire comme nous dit Annie, ils pourront rester plus longtemps pour travailler sur l'avion…

Alistair et Archie travaillèrent sur l'avion pendant longtemps. Les filles devaient retourner à l'école. Terry alla dire aurevoir à Candy.

- Je te vois demain…, dit-il

- Essayer de ne pas vous entre-tuer…, dit Candy en souriant

Annie et Patty avaient déjà dit aurevoir aux garçons et elles étaient un peu en avant.

- Je ne peux rien te promettre, dit Terry

- S'il te plait…

- Il est jaloux parce que nous sommes ensemble, Candy rien ni personne ne changera ça…

- A demain Terry…

Il l'embrassa légèrement sur les lèvres. Candy courut rejoindre ses amies.

- C'est comment Candy? dit Patty

- Quoi ? Demanda Candy

- D'embrasser un garçon…

- Oh, dit Candy en rougissant légèrement, c'est merveilleux…

- Oh j'espère qu'Alistair m'embrassera un jour, dit Patty

- Mais bien sur qu'il t'embrassera, dit Candy en souriant

- Tu n'as peur de rien Candy…, dit Patty

- Patty, après le Titanic, j'ai vu de millier de gens mourir sous mes yeux. Leurs cri d'angoisse j'ai entendu ça pendant des heures…même sous le silence de mort, on entendait toujours les cris… la vie c'est rien Patty, ça peut finir en un instant. Je pleurai tous les soirs en pensant à Terrence, à Jack mais aussi à tous les passagers qui se sont noyés frigorifiés J'ai retrouvé mon Terrence et je ne le laisserai plus jamais partir et je vais l'embrasser autant de fois que je le veux. Je pensais ne jamais le revoir ou l'embrasser encore…

- C'est bien de prendre la vie du bon coté dit Annie…

- J'ai failli mourir Annie, Jack est mort parce qu'il est resté dans l'eau et Rose et moi étions sur la porte flottante…jusqu'au bout, il nous encourageait et il nous disait que les secours étaient en route…et quand les secours sont arrivés, il était déjà mort…dit Candy avec des larmes aux yeux…A propos, je dois écrire à Rose et lui dire que Terry a retrouvé la mémoire !

Elles retournèrent à l'école pour souper et pour dormir. Elles n'arrêtaient pas de papoter.

Le lendemain Candy et Annie allèrent voir les garçons après la classe. Ils continuaient à travailler sur l'avion du matin au soir. Eliza qui avait suivi ses cousins s'y trouvait déjà et elle essayait d'attirer l'attention de Terry.

- Terrence, tu ne veux pas prendre le thé avec moi ? Demanda-t-elle

- J'ai déjà pris le thé Eliza, dit Terry

Dans sa tête il se demandait quand Candy allait venir. Il en avait assez de la présence d'Eliza.

- Pauvre Terry, il ne sait pas comment se débarrasser d'Eliza, dit Alistair en souriant

- Si au moins elle pouvait réussir à le séduire, dit Archie

- Tu peux toujours courir ! Il n'a d'yeux que pour Candy et tu le sais… et qui serait amoureux d'Eliza ?

Ils éclatèrent de rire. Candy et ses amies arrivèrent et elles trouvèrent Eliza entrain d'embêter Terry.

- Eliza, dit Patty

- Pauvre Terry, dit Candy en riant, il a l'air tellement embêté…

Elle marcha vers Terry et Eliza.

- Bonjour Terry, dit-elle en souriant

Elle lui fit la bise devant le regard surpris d'Eliza.

- Mais enfin Candy, en voila des façons de se comporter ! Dit Eliza

- Quoi ?Dit Candy, je dis bonjour à mon petit ami…

- Bonjour Candy, dit Terry, viens avec moi…

Il l'entraîna dehors. Eliza fulminait ! Annie et Patty regardaient la scène en souriant. Archie avait une expression indifférente. Alistair souriait. Candy et Terry allèrent près d'un arbre et ils s'assirent par terre.

- Que fais Eliza ici ? Demanda Candy

- Elle a suivit ses cousins…

- Et elle a essayé d'attirer ton attention, encore…

- Elle est insupportable, dit Terry en riant

- Et ça va avec Archie ?

- On est les meilleurs amis du monde, tu ne le vois pas ?

- Terry…

Il la prit contre lui et il lui embrassa les cheveux.

- Ne t'en fais pas Taches de son, je vais pas tuer ton cousin…

- Je sais que tu ne vas pas le tuer, dit Candy, mais il est très jaloux et il voudra te provoquer…

- Alistair a le bon sens de ne pas faire de scène

- Quoi ?

- Oui, tu ne le vois pas non plus… lui aussi est amoureux de toi

- Non…

- Il a simplement le bon sens de ne rien dire ou faire, il regarde sans rien faire

- Mais non tu te trompes…

- Essaye de regarder comment il te regarde quand il croit que personne ne le voit…

- Terry arrête…

- Tu es mal à l'aise…, excuse-moi

- Non c'est rien, Prince Charmant

Elle se serra contre lui. Eliza le regardait de loin. Elle fulminait.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il voit en elle ? Dit-elle

- Et bien Eliza, Candy a une tête d'avance sur toi ; tu vois, elle était sur le Titanic…

- Et après ? Elle aurait du périr avec ce bateau maudit ! Fit Eliza

- Toujours aussi charmante, dit Patty

- Mais elle a survécue, contre vents et marrées, continua Annie

- Elle se sert du Titanic pour amadouer Terrence ? Dit Eliza

- Non, elle n'a pas besoin, il était avec elle sur le Titanic…, dit Annie

- QUOI ???!!! Cria Eliza, depuis quand ?

- Depuis que le Titanic a existé et fait naufrage lors de son voyage inaugural…, dit Patty

- Mais…, dit Eliza

- Ils étaient ensemble sur le Titanic Eliza, et Terry avait perdu la mémoire mais il était toujours attiré par Candy sans sa mémoire…dit Patty

- Et maintenant il s'en souvient et il ne laissera plus jamais partir dit Annie

- La garce ! Dit Eliza, mais je l'aurai mon Terrence vous verrez !

Candy et Terry revinrent vers le hangar pour regarder comment se passaient les réparations. Le temps passa et les filles durent rentrer à l'école et Eliza aussi dû retourner à la villa.

- Allez-y les filles, nous on reste encore, dit Alistair

- D'accord, dit Candy à demain

Elle alla vers Terry qui l'accompagna jusqu'à l'école.

- Alistair m'a dit qu'il allait travailler sur l'avion toute la nuit ça sera peut être prêt demain, dit Terry

- Tant mieux, on pourra l'essayer avant la fin des vacances…

Ils étaient dans le petit bois. Annie et Patty étaient devant. Terry serra Candy contre lui. Il était devenu plus tendre depuis qu'il avait retrouve la mémoire. C'était comme si il voulait s'assurer qu'elle était toujours là en la serrant contre lui.

- A demain, Blanche Neige

- A demain, Prince Charmant, dit-elle en souriant

Candy entra à l'école et Terry retourna dans le hangar. Il trouva Alistair et Archie entrain de parler.

- J'en ai assez dit Archie, 3 nuits de suite j'en ai plein de dos !

- Un peu de patience, on ne va pas abandonner maintenant, dit Alistair

- Quand je pense que c'est pour ce petit morveux qu'on se donne tout ce mal !

- Archibald !

- C'est vrai s'il te demandait de marcher sur les mains, je suis sure que tu le ferais !

- Tu dis ça parce que tu ne peux pas le voir et moi je sais pourquoi…

- En attendant il te fait faire ce qu'il veut !

Terry entra dans le hangar.

- On ne dit pas du mal de ceux qui ne sont pas là pour se défendre…, dit Terry

- Et moi je dis que c'est très impoli d'écouter la conversation des autres ! Dit Archie

- Ah oui…Dit Terry, tu veux te battre ?

- Oui, dit Archie

- Ah non, vous n'allez pas recommencer ?! Dit Alistair

Terry et Archie se mirent à se battre sous le regard impuissant d'Alistair. Ils heurtèrent le mur et une poulie et un morceau du plafond allait tomber sur Archie et Terry l'écarta…sauvant Archie du désastre…

- Terry, dit Archie doucement

- Je ne voulais pas perdre un aussi bon adversaire…, dit Terry en s'éloignant…je vais vous aider avec les réparations…

Pendant ce temps-là Candy et les filles parlaient.

- Les filles, si on allait voir les garçons pour leur préparer quelque chose à manger, ils vont travailler toute la nuit

- D'accord, dit Annie

- Oui, dit Patty allons-y

Elles sortirent et elles allèrent au château de Terry et elles se rendirent dans la cuisine pour préparer. Elles surprirent les garçons à l'aube.

- Messieurs sont servis, dit Candy en souriant

- Taches de son ? Dit Terry

- Venez manger, dit Annie

- C'est prêt, dit Patty

- L'avion aussi est prêt, dit Alistair

Ils allèrent ensemble dans la salle à manger pour se régaler. Ils mangèrent gaiement et à l'aube ils essayèrent l'avion qui vola pendant quelques minutes et qui s'écrasa ensuite. Ils crièrent tous de joie et de panique et ils s'amusèrent en riant. C'était la fin des vacances. Il fallait retourner à Londres.

Candy alla voir Terry après la classe. Terry avait un panier de provision et ils partirent en pic nic. Terry cueillit des fleurs sauvages et il les lui offrit. Elle était heureuse, il était heureux. Ils s'amusèrent comme des enfants, en courant riant jouant à cache cache, au ballon. Marc vint se joindre à eux et ils jouèrent ensemble.

You make me feel so young  
You make me feel like spring has sprung  
Every time I see you grin  
I'm such a happy individual

The moment that you speak  
I want to go and play hide-and-seek  
I want to go and bounce the moon  
Just like a toy balloon

You and I, are just like a couple of tots  
Running across the meadow  
Picking up lots of forget-me-nots

You make me feel so young  
You make me feel there are songs to be sung  
Bells to be rung, and a wonderful fling to be flung

And even when I'm old and grey  
I'm going to feel the way I do today  
'Cause you make me feel so young

Terry l'accompagna à l'école et il la laissa à la porte.

- Aurevoir Taches de son…, dit-il

- Demain on retourne à Londres…dit-elle, on va se revoir à l'école

- Tu peux venir me voir ce soir…

Elle le regarda, son cœur battait à la chamade. Elle lui sourit. Pourquoi ne pas finir les vacances en Ecosse en beauté ?

- D'accord, Prince Charmant, je vais venir te voir ce soir, laisse la porte ouverte, dit-elle doucement

Elle lui sourit et elle lui fit un clin d'œil. Il lui sourit, et il retourna au château. La nuit quand ses amies furent endormies, Candy se leva en silence et elle sortit de la chambre pour aller chez Terry. Annie la vit et elle ne dit rien. Elle sourit intérieurement. Elle enviait Candy, qui avait un garçon qui l'aimait à ce point la, au point de risquer de mourir dans les eaux glaciales avec une passagère de 3ème classe, au lieu d'aller à la sûreté dans les canots de sauvetage avec les membres de la première classe. Elle pria qu'Archie tombe amoureux d'elle un jour.

Candy se rendit au château. Terry avait laisse la porte ouverte pour elle. Elle monta directement dans sa chambre. Il l'attendait en souriant. Elle sourit aussi et elle courut se réfugier dans ses bras. Il la serra fort et il l'embrassa passionnément. La vie n'avait jamais été aussi belle pour lui. Comme sur le Titanic, le peu de temps qu'il avait passé avec elle avait été les plus heureux de sa vie jusqu'à lors. Il préférait risquer la noyade avec elle dans les eaux glaciale. S'il était mort avec elle, il aurait été heureux d'arriver au paradis avec l'élue de son cœur. La rencontrer sur le Mauritania, comme il ne s'en souvenait pas, était comme une brise au milieu du désert. Il venait d'être rejeté par sa mère et il pleurait. Mais rien que le fait de voir son visage, lui avait réchauffé le cœur. Elle était celle qu'il voulait sans savoir qu'il l'avait déjà. Et maintenant il se souvenait de tout et il avait vu comment la fille de ses rêves, les réponses à toutes ses questions le rendait heureux. Il n'allait plus jamais la laisser partir. Leur dernière nuit en Ecosse, ils allaient la passer dans les bras de l'un et l'autre.

Summer time is gone for now

The fun is gone, no it isn't…

School is back, what a drag

But you still got me and I still got you

I cherished every second I spent with you

I savoured every moment I had with you

I found myself in Scotland in your arms

I found my lost love, my forgotten love

Only to realize it's always been there

With you, with your smile, your eyes, your freckles

You're the little girl I need to play with

You're the one who mend my broken mind

You're the woman I need in my arms

You're my heart, you're my soul

I will be yours forever, you'll have my love

And I promise you that I will always be there for you

And that I will love, until the end of times

I will love you even after I die


	20. Chapter 20

**_Un amour infini…_**

****

**_Chapitre 20_**

**_« Eliza Legrand, quelle délicieuse créature… »_**

Les élèves durent dire aurevoir à l'Ecosse avec tous les regrets du monde. Ils avaient passé un très bel été plein d'aventures et d'intrigue. Mais tout avait une fin et l'école devait recommencer. Le retour à Londres fut long et fastidieux. La discipline, la froideur des sœurs religieuses. Et tout recommençait !

Candy courait dans le couloir de l'école et sans le faire exprès elle se cogna contre un monsieur qui venait visiter le collège, et elle tomba parterre.

- Oh excusez-moi, dit-elle en essayant de se lever

- Ce n'est rien Mademoiselle, dit le Monsieur, excusez-moi

Et il l'aida à se lever. Eliza arriva et elle s'adressa au Monsieur.

- Bonjour, vous êtes le duc de Grandchester, le père de Terry, je veux dire Terrence…Je m'appelle Eliza Legrand et je suis une bonne amie de votre fils

_« Ouais, ouais, c'est ça ! Dit Candy dans sa tête, quel culot cette fille ! Terry ne peut même pas la sentir !»_

Elle ne voulait pas faire une scène devant le père de Terry, alors elle laissa Eliza parler.

- Oui, dit le Monsieur, c'est bien moi…

- Vous êtes venu parler à la mère supérieure ?

- En effet…dit le duc

- Suivez-moi, je vais vous y conduire…dit Eliza

- Merci dit le duc

Le duc s'éloigna avec Eliza et il se dirigea vers le bureau de la mère supérieure. Candy le regarda partir, elle se demandait ce que venait faire le duc à l'école.

Le duc arriva au bureau de la mère supérieure et il y entra.

- Bonjour ma mère, dit-il

- Bonjour votre grâce, dit la mère supérieure

Il lui donna une enveloppe

- Voici ma contribution, dit-il pour Terrence

- Merci, dit la mère supérieure

- Comment va mon fils ?

- Il va bien, toujours un peu difficile. Je vais l'envoyer chercher

- Si ça ne vous dérange pas, je veux aller lui parler dans sa chambre

- Bien sur, allez-y

- Merci

Le duc se rendit dans la chambre de son fils. Leur relation était plus tôt froide.

- Terrence…dit-il

- Père, dit Terry debout près de la fenêtre

- J'ai reçu une lettre d'Eleonor me disant qu'elle voulait s'installer a Londres pour être près de toi…j'ignorais que tu étais toujours en contact avec cette femme…

- Cette « femme » comme tu l'appelles, est ma mère, père…

- Tu as déjà…

Mais il s'arrêta de parler. Terry savait a quoi il faisait allusion.

- Quoi, père ? Que j'ai failli mourir en allant la voir quand le Titanic a fait naufrage ?

Le duc le regarda surpris. Il se rappelait de l'incident.

- Tu as retrouvé la mémoire…c'est bien

- Oui, et je sais que j'ai déjà essayé d'aller voir ma mère mais j'ai fait naufrage sur ce maudit bateau…

- Ça n'a pas d'importance, je t'interdis d'entrer encore en contact avec cette femme !

- Cette femme est ma mère et elle est prête à tout risquer, sa carrière et sa réputation pour être près de moi… !

- Ça suffit, dit son père en le giflant !

Terry trébucha et il dû faire appel à toutes les forces du monde pour ne pas donner un coup de poing à son père.

- Si tu veux hériter de mon titre, tu vas cesser de fréquenter cette femme c'est compris ?!! Cria le duc

- Mais c'est ma mère ! Elle au moins me montre de l'affection c'est plus que toi et ta famille !

- Je crois que je me suis fais comprendre…

- Et je crois que j'ai besoin de l'amour de ma mère !Dit Terry, J'ai failli mourir en allant chercher cet amour maternel, maintenant que je l'ai et que je sais que j'ai failli mourir, je ne vais pas m'en passer…désolé père…Fais ce que tu veux, mais je vais continuer à voir ma mère.

Le duc regarda son fils. Il l'aimait, mais il n'était pas très bon en marque d'affection. Il avait eu le cœur brisé quand il avait appris que le Titanic avait fait naufrage et que son fils était à bord. Son fils, le fruit de ses amours avec Eleonor, qu'il avait tant aimé… Ce fils qu'il ignorait et qui était mort parce qu'il essayait de lui échapper en allant vivre avec sa mère, parce la vie était intenable pour lui au château avec sa femme et ses autres enfants. Il s'était blâmé et il avait regretté de ne pas avoir tenu tête à sa femme et montrer plus d'affection à son fils. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour une deuxième chance. Cette deuxième chance lui avait été donnée… Apprendre qu'on l'avait retrouvé vivant avait été un vrai miracle pour lui et il s'était promis d'améliorer sa relation avec son fils. Mais il n'avait pas fait beaucoup d'effort. Il décida de laisser l'incident avec sa mère passer, car elle au moins lui montrait l'affection que devait avoir un parent pour son enfant.

- D'accord Terrence, tu peux continuer à voir ta mère…Etudies bien. A la prochaine…mais n'oublies pas tu es l'héritier du duc de Grandchester, tu dois être digne de ce nom…

Il sortit vite de la pièce comme si ce faible effort de marque d'affection l'avait un peu gêné. Terry mit sa main là où son père l'avait giflé. Des larmes de rages coulèrent sur ses joues. Parfois, il avait envie de tout envoyer en l'air et faire ce qu'il veut, comme du théâtre... Mais il y avait Candy, il voulait lui donner tout ce dont elle avait besoin. Il voulait être duc et l'avoir comme duchesse…Il savait que son père allait désapprouver sa relation avec Candy quand il l'apprendra et qu'il voudra certainement faire comme tout le monde et arranger un mariage avec une jeune fille de l'aristocratie anglaise. Il avait envie de tout laisser tomber et partir poursuivre son rêve… il avait envie de voir Candy, la serrer dans ses bras il ne pouvait pas aller dans sa chambre pendant la journée, alors il se rendit sur la colline retrouvée pour l'attendre, il était sur qu'elle allait venir le voir.

Candy était dans sa chambre. Elle avait trouvé du courrier de Monsieur Albert, de Melle Pony et Sœur Maria, et de Rose. Elle apprit que Monsieur Albert avait quitte le zoo et l'Angleterre pendant qu'elle était en Ecosse et qu'il était parti en Afrique. Là-bas il travaillait dans une clinique qui s'occupait des gens et des bêtes. Il lui dit de dire bonjour à Terry et de lui souhaiter bonne chance. Melle Pony et Sœur Maria lui racontaient les exploits de ses petits amis. Rose lui disait qu'elle allait bien et elle l'invitait à passer chez elle si jamais elle venait à New York. Candy ne lui avait pas parlé de Terry. Elle voulait attendre qu'il retrouve la mémoire pour le lui dire. Mais maintenant, elle se dit qu'il valait mieux annoncer ce genre de nouvelle en personne, que Rose risquait de penser que c'était une blague. Et elle ne voulait pas la choquer avec une lettre. Comme Monsieur Albert avait parlé de Terry elle décida d'aller lui montrer la lettre. Il devait être de retour à l'école, son père était venu le voir. Elle allait le voir le soir mais elle voulait lui montrer la lettre de Monsieur Albert. Elle sortit de sa chambre et elle se rendit sur la colline retrouvée et elle trouve Terry assis sur l'herbe. C'était la première fois qu'ils se voyaient depuis l'Ecosse. L'école avait commencé le matin même. Ils ne pouvaient pas manifester leur affection.

- Salut Prince Charmant…, dit-elle doucement

- Salut Blanche-Neige…, dit-il en la regardant avec amour

- Tu as fait un bon voyage ? Demanda Candy

- Oui, et toi… ?

- Oui, dit-elle en souriant

- Tu m'as manqué…

- Toi aussi, dit-elle doucement, j'ai des nouvelles de Monsieur Albert…

- Ah oui, qu'est-ce qu'il devient ?

- Et bien il est parti en Afrique…, dit-elle en lui donnant la lettre

- En Afrique ? Quel dommage, je voulais lui demander de m'engager comme assistant…, fit-il en prenant la lettre pour la litre

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce je voulais explorer le monde avec lui, faire autre chose…

Il lut la partie où Albert parlait de lui. Candy le regardait avec des yeux rêveurs.

- A propos, Terry, j'ai vu ton père dans le couloir tout à l'heure…

- Oui, il est venu me rendre visite…

- Il s'est fâché parce que tu t'es réconcilié avec ta mère ?

- Oui… tu as deviné…

- J'espère que vous vous êtes entendu…

- On s'est compris…

- Tant mieux…

- Candy, ça t'ennuierait si je n'hérite pas du titre de duc ?

- Bien sur que non…

- Je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais encore supporter de vivre longtemps avec les conditions de mon père…

- Quoi que tu décides, Terry je serai avec toi…

Il la regarda avec tant d'amour.

- Merci, Blanche-Neige. J'ai envie de t'embrasser…si on allait dans l'immeuble abandonné ? Je t'y précède…

- Je te suis dans 5 minutes, dit Candy

Terry se leva et il marcha vers la vieille classe délabrée et abandonnée. Candy attendit quelques minutes et elle le suivit. Elle ne savait pas qu'Eliza les observait depuis le début. Elle vit leur manège ; Terry se lever et partir et elle vit Candy aller dans la même direction. Elle suivit Candy de loin et elle la vit entrer dans l'immeuble abandonné. Elle s'approcha et elle regarda par la salle de classe sans se faire voir. Le spectacle qu'elle vit lui perça le cœur.

Candy et Terry étaient dans les bras de l'un et l'autre. Les yeux fermés.

- Oh j'avais besoin de te serrer contre moi, après la confrontation avec mon père…, dit Terry

- Je suis là pour toi Terry, dit-elle, tout ira bien, je suis là…

- Je t'aime Candy…

- Je t'aime Terry…

Ils s'embrassèrent doucement passionnément pendant longtemps. Eliza était en rage. Candy et Terrence ! Elle devait trouver un moyen pour les séparer. Son esprit se mit à travailler. La cloche sonna et les deux tourtereaux arrêtèrent de s'embrasser.

- On doit y aller, chéri, dit Candy entre deux baisers

- Encore un peu, dit Terry…

- On va se voir ce soir et tous les soirs, dit Candy

- Ok, dit Terry en souriant, allons-y

Eliza les avait entendu. Tous les soirs ? Ça lui donna une idée. Candy et Terry sortirent pour retourner en classe, en courant. Eliza se cacha et elle avait un sourire mesquin aux lèvres.

Terry revint de sa ballade à cheval et il entra dans sa chambre. Il alluma la lumière et il enleva sa veste et sa chemise. Il entra dans la salle de bain pour prendre sa douche et il en sortit avec une serviette autour de la taille. Candy devait venir. Il alla au balcon pour ouvrir la porte et attendre Candy. La lumière de la chambre était éteinte et il s'assit sur son lit qui était près de la porte du balcon. Il sentit qu'il y avait quelqu'un qui le serra dans se bras précipitamment.

- Mais…co… Candy ? Dit-il

Mais ce n'était pas l'odeur de Candy et ce n'était pas comme ça que sa peau était….L'étreinte se fit plus forte et cherchait ses lèvres

- Candy ? C'est toi ?

Eliza Legrand s'était donnée un mal l'enfer pour entrer dans la chambre de Terrence par la fenêtre. Elle avait du se renseigner pour savoir où était sa chambre et grimper pour y accéder seulement pour l'entendre l'appeler Candy ! C'était trop pour elle… elle explosa ;

- Mais enfin Terrence ! C'est moi Eliza ! Tu ne me reconnais pas ?

- Eliza !!! Dit Terry en s'éloignant d'elle, que diable fais-tu dans mon lit !?

- Je t'attendais…

- Tu m'attendais pour… ?

- Pour passer une nuit d'amour avec toi…

- Une quoi… ?

- Une nuit d'amour, je veux être avec toi Terrence…

- Eliza, ça ne va pas la tête ? Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu te faire croire que je voudrais passer la nuit avec toi… ?

- C'est Candy que tu veux, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne sais pas que c'est une voleuse et une traînée ? Elle a volé des bijoux appartenant à ma mère, et elle a provoqué la mort d'Anthony après l'avoir honteusement séduit. Il ne serait pas bon pour le futur duc de Grandchester de fréquenter ce genre de fille…

- Ce genre de fille, quel genre de fille est-elle donc ?

- Tout ce que je viens de dire et j'ai vu comment elle t'a séduit avec son corps en Ecosse…

- Et tu veux faire la même chose… ?

- Si c'est ce qu'il faut pour attirer ton attention…je te veux Terrence et je t'aime…

- Eliza, tu trouves que je ne devrais pas fréquenter Candy parce que c'est une voleuse ? Et bien tu peux lui dire de ma part que Terrence Grandchester, l'héritier du duc, boit comme un irlandais, fume comme un sapeur et se bat dans les bars comme un chiffonnier et qu'il serait mauvais pour elle d'être en ma compagnie…

- Tu le fais avec elle…

- Ce que je fais ou pas avec Candy, ne te regarde pas Eliza, je l'aime et je vais l'épouser…

- Mais…

- Tu as sûrement entendu que nous étions ensemble sur le Titanic, elle n'était pas adoptée, elle était passagère en troisième classe et je ne pouvais pas me passer de sa présence. Maintenant que j'ai retrouvée la mémoire, je ne veux plus jamais m'en séparer et ce n'est surtout pas toi qui réussiras à me séduire ! La chaleur et la gentillesse que tu montres à l'égard de Candy me réchauffe le cœur…regardes-toi dans le miroir tu y verras un visage déformé par la haine…

- Tu me le paieras ! Dit Eliza en colère entre ses dents

- Sors d'ici Eliza avant que je n'alerte la mère supérieure...

- Non, je t'en prie, elle va me renvoyer…

- Sors ! Eliza…

- Mais le balcon est haut, j'ai eu du mal à monter…

- Ça n'est pas mon problème va-t-en !

Eliza se dirigea vers le balcon et sortit tant bien que mal en maudissant Terry et jurant de se venger. Elle se fit mal en sautant par terre et elle manqua de se faire attraper par la mère supérieure qui faisait sa ronde…

Candy arriva dans la chambre de Terry un peu plus tard. Après la dernière ronde de la mère supérieure. Elle atterrit dans les bras de Terry.

- Salut Blanche-Neige…

- Salut Prince Charmant dit-elle en souriant…tu vas bien ?

- Depuis 20 secondes je vais mieux…

- Tu n'allais pas bien ?

- Et bien j'ai eu la visite de ta chère ennemie

- Eliza ?

- Dans mon lit…

- Oh…

- Elle a essayé de me séduire…

- Je suis sure qu'elle avait toutes les belles paroles pour ça…

- Je me demande ce qui ne va pas avec cette fille ? Elle veut séduire mais elle ne fait aucun effort pour paraître séduisante ; elle est toujours pleine de haine et de mépris…

- Tu l'as rejetée, elle va se venger…

- On s'occupera de ça après…

- Ne sous estime pas Eliza, Terry, elle est diabolique…

- Huh huh, je peux être aussi diabolique si je le veux…trêve de bavardage…, dit-il en l'embrassant

Il était tellement heureux quand il était avec elle, il avait passe un très bel été avec elle, il avait retrouvé une partie de lui même. Il ne pouvait pas se passer d'elle.

I've got sunshine on a cloudy day.  
When it's cold outside I've got the month of May.  
I guess you'd say  
What can make me feel this way?  
My girl talking about my girl

I've got so much honey the bees envy me.  
I've got a sweeter song than the birds in the trees.  
I guess you'd say  
What can make me feel this way?  
My girl talking about my girl

I don't need no money, fortune, or fame.  
I've got all the riches baby one man can claim.  
I guess you'd say  
What can make me feel this way?  
My girl, talking about my girl

I've got sunshine on a cloudy day  
with my girl.  
I've even got the month of May  
with my girl

Elle resta avec Terry et elle retourna dans sa chambre deux heures après.

- Terry, dit-elle avant de partir, Eliza va se venger, il va falloir que nous fassions attention

- Je sais mais elle ne va pas nous empêcher de nous voir…On va faire plus attention…

- Et bien si elle nous accuse, elle était aussi dans ta chambre non ?

- Mais je n'ai aucune preuve…j'aurai du prendre une preuve avant que je ne la jette dehors.

- Tu n'y a pas pensé…enfin, advienne que pourra…elle ne va pas m'empêcher de te voir, sinon ça sert à quoi que nous soyons dans la même école si on ne peut pas se voir… ?

- Tu as raison, après le Titanic, ne laissons rien ni personne nous séparer.

- On ferra simplement plus attention…

Elle était sur un nuage. Mais elle pensait à Eliza et à son obsession pour Terry. Comme Terry l'avait rejeté cette méchante fille était entrain de concocter un plan de vengeance.

Candy et Terry essayèrent de faire plus attention pour se voir. Ils continuaient à se voir dans la chambre de Terry. Candy amenait toujours ses devoirs avec elle au cas où elle se faisait attraper, elle dirait qu'elle est venue demander de l'aide à Terry. Eliza continuait à les surveiller. Et un jour, elle eut sa chance d'exposer les jeunes amoureux. Candy était dans la chambre de Terry et ils dormirent plus longtemps que d'habitude. Elle se réveilla en sursaut.

- Oh mon Dieu ! Terry ! C'est le matin, je dois retourner dans ma chambre…

- Quoi ? Dit Terry ensommeillé

Candy était déjà entrain de s'arranger pour sortir par la fenêtre le matin alors que les autres étaient réveillés, non, tout le monde allait la voir. Elle alla dans la salle de bain pour se débarbouiller rapidement et brosser ses cheveux.

- Tout le monde va me voir si je sors maintenant, dit Candy

- Et bien tant pis, il va falloir prendre le risque que les autres sont entrain de s'apprêter et pas entrain de regarder par la fenêtre…Je peux te prêter un pantalon, une chemise et un chapeau pour cacher tes cheveux, au moins tu seras anonyme de loin…

Mais ils entendirent du bruit à la porte et la mère supérieure entra avec les autres religieuses, les pères et Eliza Legrand avec un sourire triomphant.

- Les voila ma mère dit Eliza, elle passe toutes ses nuits ici…

Candy et Terry étaient a moitié surpris. Eliza… Terry la regarda avec colère.

- Melle Candice Neige André, que faites-vous dans la chambre de Terrence Grandchester ? Demanda la mère supérieure…

- Et bien dit Candy, je suis venu demander de l'aide à Terrence avec mon devoir de français…dit Candy en montrant ses travaux sur le bureau de Terry

- Ce n'est pas vrai ! Dit Eliza, elle est venue pour faire l'amour avec lui !

- Melle Legrand ! Veuillez vous taire ! Monsieur Grandchester ?

- C'est comme elle a dit, fit Terry, elle est venue me demander de l'aide avec son devoir de français, comme je parle couramment le français…

La mère supérieure regarda les deux tourtereaux, et elle savait au fond d'elle qu'ils étaient ensemble pour être seuls. Mais une fille et un garçon dans la même classe c'était intolérable, alors dans la même chambre ? C'était scandaleux !

- Les règlements de l'école sont formels, les filles et les garçons ne doivent pas être dans la même classe, encore moins dans la même chambre. Melle André, vous allez être enfermée dans le donjon et Monsieur Grandchester, vous ne sortirez pas de votre chambre pendant une semaine. Emmenez-la !

- Non! Cria Candy, Terry!! Terry!!

- Mais laissez-la tranquille ! Dit Terry qui voulait aller l'aider mais deux prêtres le retinrent, lâchez-moi !!

- Cela suffit, dit la mère supérieure. Je vais informer votre père de votre comportement indécent.

Ils sortirent tous de la chambre en laissant Terry dévasté. Eliza avait un sourire triomphant en regardant Terry, qui lui jeta un regard noir.

La nouvelle du scandale se propagea comme une traînée de poudre. Candy allait être renvoyée, et en attendant que quelqu'un vienne la chercher, elle était enfermée dans le donjon. Il faisait noir et froid et humide à l'intérieur, ce qui était très mauvais pour la santé. Elle ne savait pas quoi penser, Eliza avait eu sa revanche, la méchante. Elle pleurait, de rage surtout. En l'amenant, au donjon, les sœurs l'avaient informé qu'elle était renvoyée du Collège Royal de St. Paul. Renvoyée ? Elle n'allait plus voir Terry…Elle se sentait perdue. Et surtout qu'ils n'avaient rien fait cette nuit-là, ils n'avaient fait que s'endormir dans les bras de l'un et l'autre.

The whispers in the morning  
Of lovers sleeping tight  
Are rolling like thunder now  
As I look in your eyes

I hold on to your body  
And feel each move you make  
Your voice is warm and tender  
A love that I could not forsake

'Cause I am your lady  
And you are my man  
Whenever you reach for me  
I'll do all that I can

Lost is how I'm feeling lying in your arms  
When the world outside's too  
Much to take  
That all ends when I'm with you

Even though there may be times  
It seems I'm far away  
Never wonder where I am  
'Cause I am always by your side

'Cause I am your lady  
And you are my man  
Whenever you reach for me  
I'll do all that I can

We're heading for something  
Somewhere I've never been  
Sometimes I am frightened  
But I'm ready to learn  
Of the power of love

The sound of your heart beating  
Made it clear  
Suddenly the feeling that I can't go on  
Is light years away

But now I'm here all alone feeling lost

Come and take me in your arms and

Make all the fear go away

I need you my love, I need you so much

Come and save me

Archibald et Alistair allèrent voir Terry dans sa chambre. Archibald jaloux d'avoir appris que Candy était avec Terry dans sa chambre, donna un grand coup de point à Terry, qui se laissa faire, car il était déprimé.

- Candy est renvoyée !!! Dit-il en colère

- Quoi ?? Dit Terry surpris, mais…

- Mais quoi ? Dit Archie, que croyais-tu qu'il allait arriver quand tu te fais attraper avec elle au lit ?

- Je ne savais pas qu'elle était renvoyée, dit Terry…

- Tu dois l'aider, dit Alistair, la grande tante va être furieuse…et l'Oncle William…

- Il risque de la bannir de la famille, dit Archie, tout ça parce qu'il fallait que tu la mettes dans ton lit !

- Je vais faire de mon mieux pour , dit Terry, laissez-moi réfléchir…

- Réfléchir a quoi ? A ta prochaine conquête ? Dit Archibald

Terry lui lança un regard noir. Il avait envie de lui casser la gueule, mais il devait se concentrer sur le problème de Candy.

- J'ai dit que j'allais réfléchir, je ne vais pas l'abandonner…, dit Terry, vous pouvez me laisser maintenant

- Mais…, commença Archie

- Viens Archie, dit Alistair, allons-y, laissons-le réfléchir.

Ils sortirent de la chambre et laissèrent le fils du duc seul. Dans quel pétrin est-ce qu'Eliza les avait mis ?! Que faire pour aider sa bien aimée ? Il alla voir la mère supérieure, mais elle ne voulait rien entendre.

- Non, Terrence je suis désolée Candy est renvoyée

- Et pourquoi ne suis-je pas aussi renvoyé ? Mon père vous donne trop d'argent !

- Terrence !

- Je vais aller le voir, lui au moins pourra vous faire changer d'avis…

Il décida d'essayer avec son père. Il sortit en douce et il se rendit au château de son père et il le trouva entrain de jouer au golf.

- Papa, j'ai une faveur à te demander…, dit-il

Il lui expliqua la situation en gros, sans trop entrer dans les détails.

- Si j'ai bien compris on t'a attrapé dans ta chambre avec une fille…

- Oui….

- Comment est-ce qu'on a su que tu avais une fille dans ta chambre ?

- Une autre fille nous a accusé…

- Une autre que tu as certainement rejetée…

- En effet…

- « L'enfer n'a pas de fureur comme une femme méprisée… »

- William Congreve, dit Terry, je l'ai appris à mes dépends…Avec ton influence, tu peux empêcher le renvoi de Candy…

- Et bien je suis désolé, Terrence, je ne suis pas la pour nettoyer tes dégâts avec les filles. Que ta petite amie soit renvoyée…tu seras moins distrait à l'école sans elle

- Mais papa…, je suis le meilleur de ma classe, elle ne me distrait pas…

- Tu m'appelles papa que lorsque tu as besoin de quelque chose …sans elle tu continueras à être le meilleur

Terry se rendit compte qu'il n'irait nulle part avec son père. C'était peine perdue.

- D'accord, papa, je ne demanderai plus jamais rien, merci

Il retourna à Saint Paul dévasté. Il était dans sa chambre, couché sur son lit et il fit tomber son harmonica par terre qui alla en dessous du lit. Il mit sa main et il sentit quelque chose de doux et soyeux. Il prit la chose en question et il vit un beau ruban rouge en velours. Candy n'avait pas de ruban en velours…Mais…Eliza !!! Il avait la preuve qu'elle était venue dans sa chambre pour tenter de le séduire. Ça n'allait peut être pas exonérer Candy, mais ça allait inculpée c'est vipère d'Eliza. Il alla voir la mère supérieure encore une fois. Il vit Eliza et son groupe. Eliza lui fit un sourire moqueur, Terry s'approcha et lui cracha au visage. Cette dernière surprise, courut pleurer dans un coin. Terry entra dans le bureau de la mère supérieure encore une fois.

- Terrence…, dit la mère supérieure

- Si je pouvais vous prouver qu'il y avait une autre fille dans ma chambre, plus tôt, est-ce qu'elle sera aussi punie ?

- Mais qui donc ?

- Eliza Legrand, elle est venue dans ma chambre pour essayer de me séduire et quand je l'ai rabroué, elle est allée nous accuser chez vous…

- Vous pouvez le prouver ?

- Elle a laissé ceci…

Il sortit le ruban en velours de sa poche et le mit sur le bureau de la mère supérieure. Celle-ci avait un visage impassible.

- Sœur Margaret…, dit-elle

La sœur Margaret entra dans le bureau.

- Oui, ma mère ?

- Prenez ce ruban et essayer de voir à qui il appartient, on l'a retrouvé dans la salle à manger. Amenez-moi la propriétaire.

- Bien ma mère, je vais demander tout de suite, il y a des filles dans le couloir

La sœur Margaret sortit et elle vit Eliza et son groupe et elle leur montra le ruban.

- C'est a moi ! Dit Eliza, je l'avais perdu…où l'avez-vous trouvé, ma sœur ?

- Dans la salle à manger…, dit la Sœur Margaret, la mère supérieure veut vous voir pour s'assurer que c'est bien vous, car c'est un ruban qui coûte cher…

- Oh d'accord, dit Eliza en souriant, bien sur que mon ruban coûte cher, je ne porte que des choses de qualité…

Eliza suivit la Sœur Margaret dans le bureau de la mère supérieure. Elle fut surprise de voir que Terry y étais encore.

- Melle Legrand dit la mère supérieure, il est à vous ce ruban ?

- Oui…

- Vous êtes sure ?

- Et certaine ma mère, il est bien à moi…

La mère supérieure regarda la sœur Margaret, qui fit signe aux autres religieuses d'entrer. La mère supérieure leur fit signe de se saisir d'Eliza.

- Melle Legrand, ce ruban a été trouvé dans la chambre de Monsieur Grandchester… ce qui veut dire que vous y étiez a un moment ou un autre et que c'est votre jalousie qui vous a fait accuser votre cousine, alors que vous étiez vous-même dans la chambre plus tôt…

- Mais…, dit Eliza surprise, mais non….

- Vous avez dit que c'était votre ruban, non ?

- Oui, mais non…

- Vous étiez dans la chambre de Monsieur Grandchester ?

- Oui…je veux dire non !

- Emmenez-la ! Dit la mère supérieure, Melle Legrand, vous êtes renvoyée du Collège Royal de St. Paul…vous irez dans la chambre de méditation jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un vienne vous chercher pour vous ramener chez vous en Amérique

- Quoi ? Mais non, s'il vous plait ! Dit Eliza

Les religieuses amenèrent Eliza dans la chambre de méditation, elle ne faisait que crier et vociférer.

La mère supérieure s'adressa à Terrence.

- Mais ça ne change rien au fait que Melle André était dans votre chambre…

- Je sais ma mère, et si je prenais sa place ?

- Sa place ? Comment ?

- Si je quittais le collège, est-ce que Candy pourrait rester ?

- Euh, c'est très irrégulier, mais oui, si vous partez, Candy pourra rester. Elle sera libérée quand vous quitterez le collège

- Merci ma mère, dit Terry en sortant.

Il arrangea ses affaires pour quitter le collège le lendemain, le cœur brisé.

Candy était dans son cachot seule, entrain de pleurer. Elle voulait voir Terry, elle voulait être dans ses bras. Elle mangeait à peine ce qu'on lui apportait. La mère supérieure fit libérer Candy le soir. On vint la chercher pour l'amener au bureau de la mère supérieure.

- Melle André, j'ai changé ma décision, vous ne serez plus renvoyé du collège…

- Vraiment ? Dit Candy

- Oui, vous pouvez disposer…

- Merci ma mère, dit Candy toute heureuse

Elle sortit du bureau de la mère supérieure pour aller dans sa chambre. Elle alla se laver car le donjon mal éclairé et sale, ce n'était pas la gloire. Elle s'apprêta pour aller voir Terry et lui annoncer la nouvelle qu'elle n'était plus renvoyée. Elle se rendit dans la chambre et elle la trouva vide.

- Terry ? Terry ? Où es-tu ?

Elle regarda autour et elle vit une enveloppe qui lui était adressée

_Ma chère Candy,_

_Je suis parti en Amérique poursuivre mon rêve._

_Je te souhaite d'être heureuse._

_Bonne chance…j'espère que tu réaliseras aussi ton rêve…_

_Je prierai pour ton bonheur._

_Terrence_

Candy n'en croyait pas ses yeux qui se remplirent de larmes. Terry était parti, parti ! Non !!!!!!!!! Elle entendit des garçons parler à l'extérieur de la chambre.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a Grandchester ? Il est malade ou quoi ? Disait la voix d'un garçon

- Il a quitté le collège, on dit qu'il va prendre le bateau pour l'Amérique à l'aube…

A l'aube…Candy ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Elle retourna dans sa chambre pour faire sa valise et elle trouva une calèche qui l'amena à Southampton aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait. Elle devait rattraper Terry. Après une course qui lui avait sembler interminable, elle arriva à Southampton à l'aube seulement pour voir le bateau partir…Non !!!!!!!!! Elle l'avait raté !!!!!! Elle courut très vite en criant ;

- Terry !!!!!!!!!! Terry !!!!!!!!!!!!!!Je t'aime… !!!! Terry !!!

Elle s'effondra par terre et elle éclata en sanglots. Comment avait-il pu la laisser ? Après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble ? Son cœur était brisé en mille morceaux. Elle retourna à l'école et elle s'enferma dans sa chambre pour pleurer. Son monde venait de finir, comme au réveil, après le naufrage, elle avait perdu Terrence, encore une fois…


	21. Chapter 21

**_Un amour infini…_**

**_Chapitre 21_**

_"**Comme Blanche-Neige et le Prince Charmant »**_

Un nouveau jour venait de se lever. Le soleil, cet astre lumineux qui se lève sur les bons et les méchant était entrain de briller. Les oiseaux à l'extérieur étaient entrain de gazouiller. Candy n'avait aucune envie de se lever. Son monde avait prit fin. Terry l'avait laissé…comment avait-il pu la laisser ? Après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé depuis leur première rencontre sur le Titanic ? Comment a-t-il pu croire un seul instant qu'elle serait mieux sans lui dans ce collège froid et glacial ? Elle se leva à contre cœur. Comme le gazouillement des oiseaux est lugubre le matin quand on est de mauvaise humeur. Elle s'arrangea et ses amies vinrent la chercher, pour aller à l'école.

- Candy, dit Annie en la serrant dans les bras…

- Oh Annie, Terry est parti ! Dit Candy en pleurant, il m'a laissé ! Je croyais qu'il m'aimait…

- Il t'aime, dit Annie, mais il devait partir pour que tu ne sois pas expulsée…

- Il a fait un marché avec les sœurs, dit Patty, c'était la seule façon de te sortir de ta punition sans être expulsée…

- Mais je me fiche de l'école ! Dit Candy, je veux Terry !

- Il parait qu'Eliza est aussi expulsée…

- Quoi ? Comment ?

- On a retrouvé un de ses rubans en velours dans la chambre de Terry, ce qui prouve qu'elle était dans sa chambre…dit Patty

- Oh…Eliza est expulsée ? Oh mon Dieu, la grande tante va me blâmer…, dit Candy

- Pourquoi va-t-elle te blâmer pour quelque chose que Eliza a fait bêtement… ? Dit Annie

- En allant se jeter honteusement dans les bras d'un garçon qui ne peut pas la sentir. Non Candy, cette fois-ci, on ne peut pas te blâmer…, dit Patty

- Que le ciel vous entende ! Dit Candy, allons aux cours…

Eliza dans la chambre de méditation avait reçu la visite secrète de ses amies. Elle était en rage et elle voulait se venger.

- Louise, tu as le papier et le stylo que je t'ai demandé ? Dit Eliza

- Oui, voila dit Louise…

- Merci. Attendez deux minutes, je vais écrire vite…dit Eliza

Elle écrivit une lettre très vite qu'elle donna à ses amies qui la mirent dans une enveloppe avec l'adresse pour l'expédier.

- La mère supérieure croit qu'elle peut se débarrasser de moi aussi facilement ? Il va falloir qu'elle subisse les conséquences de ses actions ! Dit Eliza entre ses dents

Candy marchait près du petit bois quand Daniel et son groupe l'abordèrent encore.

- Oh la voila ! Dit Daniel

- Cette fois-ce tu ne nous échapperas pas, dit Damien

- Ton petit copain n'est plus là pour nous arrêter, dit Daniel

Ils se jetèrent sur Candy en lui tirant les cheveux et sa robe. Un commençait à tirer son sous vêtement. Candy criait à l'aide en essayant de se débattre du mieux qu'elle le pouvait.

- Non, arrêtez cria-t-elle à l'aide !!

Les garçons entendirent du bruit et ils eurent peur et s'enfuirent. Annie et Patty arrivèrent pour relever Candy qui pleurait de rage.

- Terry ! Dit-elle en colère, pourquoi m'as-tu laissé ?

- Candy viens, dit Annie, on va aller accuser ces sauvages…

- Non…, dit Candy

- Candy, dit Patty, Terry n'est plus là pour te protéger, on doit avertir la mère supérieure…

- D'accord, dit Candy toujours en rage

Elles allèrent toutes les trois chez la mère supérieure pour lui dire que Daniel, Damien et leur ami avaient attaqué Candy pour abuser d'elle.

- Melle André, dit la mère supérieure, est-ce la première fois ?

- Non, dit Annie

- Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas reporté l'incident plus tôt ?

- Parce que Terrence la protégeait, dit Patty

- Je vois… sans lui, ces énergumènes se croient tout permis… ils seront punis en conséquences…, dit la mère supérieure

Daniel et son groupe furent punis en effet, conséquences et ils étaient en colère contre Candy de les avoir accusés.

Quelques jours plus tard, le duc de Grandchester arriva au collège pour parler à la mère supérieure.

- Ma mère, je viens de recevoir une lettre très troublantes de la part d'une de vos élèves qui a voulu gardé l'anonymat… elle m'a dit que mon fils avait quitté le collège…

La mère supérieure était un peu embarrassée. Elle ne savait pas comment dire au duc que son fils n'était plus à l'école.

- Effectivement, votre grâce, votre fils a quitté le collège…

- Pour aller où ?

- Je n'en sais rien…

- Comment ça vous n'en savez rien ? Je fais des donations énormes à votre institution parce que mon fils est ici, tout ce que vous aviez à faire c'est le garder dans votre école…et maintenant vous ne savez même pas où il se trouve !

- Mais sa meilleure amie, Candy André, doit le savoir…, dit la mère supérieure, je vais l'envoyer chercher

Le duc ne répondit pas, il était en colère. Candy arriva quelques temps après.

- Vous vouliez me voir, ma mère ? Demanda Candy en entrant

- Oui, le duc de Grandchester voudrait vous poser des questions au sujet de son fils, j'ai dit que vous étiez sa meilleure amie…je vous laisse parler.

La mère supérieure sortit de son bureau en laissant Candy et le duc de Grandchester.

- Bonjour Monsieur le duc, dit Candy

- Vous êtes la meilleure amie de mon fils dit-on ?

- Oui, monsieur le duc…

- Vous êtes la fille pour qui il est venu me demander de l'aide ?

- Oui monsieur le duc, dit Candy

- Vous savez où il se trouve ?

- Non, monsieur, je ne le sais pas…, dit Candy

- Et bien je n'ai plus rien à faire ici, dit le duc en ouvrant la porte, vous n'aurez plus aucun sou de ma part !

Il se dirigea vers la sortie

- Oh mon Dieu, dit la mère supérieure, le collège va devoir fermer ses portes sans les donations du duc !

Candy sentit qu'elle devait faire quelque chose, elle partit à la poursuite du duc. Elle le vit entrer dans sa calèche pour partir…

- Monsieur le duc ! Cria Candy

Mais il n'entendit pas et la calèche démarra. Candy arriva juste a temps pour s'accrocher a l'arrière en continuant a crier. Le duc se rendit finalement compte que Candy était accroché à l'arrière et ordonna au cocher d'arrêter la calèche.

- Arrêtez la calèche ! Dit-il

Il sortit pour aller voir Candy à l'arrière.

- Mais vous êtes très imprudente Melle André, vous auriez pu vous faire très mal…

- Je sais, Monsieur, mais je devais vous parler…

- A quel sujet ?

- Ne punissez pas le collège à cause de moi…

- Mais…

- Terry s'est sacrifié pour me sauver…ne pénalisez pas le collège…

- Vous semblez bien connaître mon fils…peut être mieux que moi. Vous êtes l'orpheline qui s'est jeté sur lui

- Je vois…Vous avez reçu une lettre d'Eliza…

- Qu'est-ce qu'une fille qui n'a jamais eu de parents peut bien savoir sur la famille ?

- C'est justement pour ça, je n'ai jamais connu mes parents. Je sais ce que c'est que de ne pas en avoir…il s'est réconcilié avec sa mère car il cherchait l'affection qu'il ne trouvait pas chez vous…

- Vous connaissez son secret…

- Je connais tous ses secrets, Monsieur, j'étais avec lui sur le Titanic…

Le duc la regarda surpris. Elle était avec son fils sur le Titanic ? Ils avaient vécu ensemble une tragédie terrible.

- Vous étiez avec lui ?

- Oui, jusqu'à ce que le bateau se fende en deux et que nous tombions dans les eaux glaciales…nous nous sommes perdus après ça. J'ai cru qu'il était mort jusqu'à ce que je le revoie vivant…sans sa mémoire…

- Vous le connaissiez mieux que moi, alors et mieux que lui car vous saviez ce qui s'était passé sur le Titanic…Etes-vous amoureuse de mon fils ?

- Depuis le Titanic Monsieur, dit Candy en baissant la tête

- Et lui aussi doit vous aimer pour avoir osé se rabaisser pour me demander de vous aider…

Candy prit quelque chose dans sa poche.

- Tenez, dit-elle, c'est le mot qu'il m'a laissé…

Le duc prit la note et le lut.

- Laissez-le poursuivre son rêve…, dit Candy s'il est en Amérique, il veut être près de sa mère…

Le duc regarda Candy, on pouvait sentir tout l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour Terry.

- Et ne pénalisez pas le collège. Sans vos donations, il va fermer ses portes…

- Vous plaidez la cause d'une école qui était prête à vous expulser ?

- Je ne veux pas que tout le monde ait à payer mes pots cassés. Tout ceci est arrivé parce qu'Eliza était jalouse de moi…

- D'accord, le frère et la sœur de Terrence iront aussi à St. Paul, je vais continuer mes donations…et je vais laisser Terrence en paix si c'est être en Amérique avec sa mère qu'il veut...

- Merci beaucoup Monsieur le duc, dit Candy en souriant

- Terrence vous a laissé… j'espère que vous le reverrez un jour, car vous l'aimez beaucoup

- Merci, Monsieur le duc

- Je vous ramène au collège.

Il la ramena au collège et il alla voir la mère supérieure.

- Melle André m'a convaincu de ne pas arrêter mes donations…aurevoir ma mère, dit le duc

- Merci, Votre Grâce, dit la mère supérieure

Le duc s'en alla. La mère supérieure se tourna vers Candy.

- Merci, Melle André…, dit-elle

- De rien, ma mère

Candy retourna dans sa chambre en continuant à penser à Terry. Elle avait sauvé une école qui l'avait traitée très mal…

Quelques jours plus tard, pendant la classe, une religieuse entra pour annoncer à Louise que son père était ruiné et qu'elle devait quitter le collège. Louise se jeta dans les bras de la sœur Margaret en pleurant

- Oh ma sœur c'est affreux, je ne peux plus continuer à aller à l'école, je ne vais pas devenir une jeune fille du monde…, fit Louise en pleurant

- Allons, allons, dit la Sœur Margaret, ça va aller, Louise…

Candy regardait la scène tristement. « Une jeune fille du monde »… Pourquoi est-ce certaines pouvaient le devenir et d'autres pas ? La vie n'était pas juste. Terry l'avait laissé pour qu'elle puisse continuer son éducation pour devenir « une jeune fille du monde »… Mais sans Terry, tout ça ne lui disait rien qui vaille… Elle se leva et elle alla consoler Louise et les autres élèves firent de même.

Le soir venu, elle fit sa valise. Elle allait partir le lendemain soir. Elle allait retourner en Amérique pour trouver sa voie…Et avec un peu de chance, retrouver Terry. Oh comme il lui manquait !!!

Candy se rendit dans le bureau de la mère supérieure le lendemain matin pour lui demander une faveur.

- Ma mère, je voudrais vous demander de ne pas renvoyer Eliza s'il vous plait…

- Mais…

- Je sais qu'elle s'est méconduite, mais c'est seulement parce qu'elle était amoureuse de Terrence. Son amie Louise va quitter le collège définitivement ; s'il vous plait, libérez-la de sa punition pour qu'elle puisse passer du temps ensemble…et ne la renvoyez pas…

La mère supérieure était touchée par la bonté de Candy envers Eliza qui ne cherchait qu'à lui nuire à la moindre occasion. Elle décida de lui faire cette faveur. Bien que ça allait faire parler. Mais c'est grâce à Candy que le duc de Grandchester allait continuer à donner de l'argent au collège bien que son fils aîné n'y soit plus…

- D'accord, Melle André, en remerciements pour ce que vous avez fait avec le duc, je ne vais pas renvoyer Melle Legrand et sa punition sera levée immédiatement pour qu'elle puisse passer du temps avec son amie Louise…

- Merci, ma mère, dit Candy

Eliza fut donc libérée de sa punition pour passer plus de temps avec son amie Louise…

- Cette chipie va me le payer ! Dit Eliza

- Oublie Candy, dit Louise, je dois quitter le collège…

- Quoi ?

- Oui, mon père est ruiné…

- Alors tu n'es plus qu'une simple fille pauvre ?

- Oui…, dit Louise incertaine

- Et qu'est-ce qui t'a fait croire que je voudrais te fréquenter maintenant que tu fais partie des pauvres ?

- Mais Eliza…

- Laisse-moi tranquille ! Je dois me venger de Candy !

Louise s'en allant en pleurant en silence. Eliza était vraiment une méchante fille. Elle n'avait aucune compassion. Même Candy avait été plus gentille qu'Eliza en apprenant la nouvelle de la faillite de son père.

Après la messe du matin, la mère supérieure voulait parler aux élèves. Et comme il faisait beau dehors, on avait mit des chaises pour que les élèves puissent s'y asseoir.

Candy attendait impatiemment que la journée se termine. Elle voulait quitter cette école le plus vite possible. La mère supérieure était entrain de faire son discours à l'extérieur.

- Nous avons de nouveaux règlements à l'école… à partir de maintenant…

Elle fut interrompue par des cris de douleurs de garçons que venaient des bois.

- Ouch, ouch, aïe aïe !!! Dirent Daniel et ses amis

Tout le monde se retourna pour voir Daniel et son group entrain de fuir en douleur. Ils arrivèrent devant la mère supérieure.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe? Dit la mère supérieure…

- Aie ! dit Daniel en colère…

- C'est moi qui les ai corrigé, dit une voix venant du bois

Tout le monde regarda d'où venait la voix. Terrence Grandchester vêtue de blanc avec une cape de la même couleur.

- Pour avoir osé toucher à Candy pendant mon absence…, dit Terry

- Terrence Grandchester, que faites-vous ici ? Demanda la mère supérieure, vous ne devez pas être sur cette propriété…

Candy n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Terry, Terry était devant elle, devant tout le monde ! Il n'était pas parti !

- Je suis venu chercher Sheila que j'avais laissé dans vos écuries…, dit Terry

- Votre cheval ? Et c'est tout ? Dit la mère supérieure

- Non, ce n'est pas tout…, dit Terry en se faufilant au milieu des chaises avec son cheval

Il arriva jusqu'au niveau où Candy était assise. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux.

- Blanche-Neige, dit-il en lui tendant la main, tu viens avec moi ? Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que j'allais te laisser ici… ?

Tous yeux étaient braqués sur Candy qui avait la bouche ouverte, surprise ; elle était figée sur place.

- Candy, dit Annie, qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

Candy se remit de sa surprise et elle sourit à Terry.

- Bien sur, Prince Charmant, je viens avec toi…, dit-elle en se levant et prenant sa main

Il sourit et il la fit monter sur son cheval. Les religieuses, et les élèves poussèrent des cris d'indignation. Candy était devant Terry et elle le serra contre elle en fermant les yeux. Terry prit son cheval et se dirigea vers la grille d'entrée pour sortir. La mère supérieure ne disait rien. Elle avait comprit que Terry ne pouvait pas être sans Candy et qu'il était venu la chercher…elle ne l'avouera jamais à de vive voix, mais elle trouva cela très romantique.

- Ma mère, dit une des religieuses, il faut les arrêter…

- Oui, dit Eliza, pourquoi ne faites-vous rien ?

- A quoi bon ? Dit la mère supérieure, ils ne veulent apparemment pas être ici…

Les autres élèves applaudirent, crièrent et sifflèrent. Candy, Terry galopèrent calmement hors de l'école.

- Mais ma mère ! Dit Eliza

- Melle Legrand, dit la mère supérieure, tout ceci est de votre faute, vous avez tout commencé ; vivez maintenant avec les conséquences…Maintenant assez avec ce cirque, taisez-vous ! Je continue mon discours…

Les élèves firent la moue, mais ils étaient obligés d'obéir. Eliza était prête à exploser. Annie et Patty étaient contentes pour leur amie. Alistair et Archie étaient surpris. Archie avait envie de hurler.

Candy tenait Terry et elle pleurait. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il était revenu pour la chercher.

- Dis-moi que je ne suis pas entrain de rêver…, dit-elle une fois qu'ils étaient hors du collège

- Je suis là Blanche-Neige, tu ne rêves pas…

- Oh mon Dieu !

Terry arrêta sa monture. Il prit son visage et il l'embrassa sur les lèvres.

- Je t'aime, Blanche-Neige…

- Je t'aime aussi…je croyais que tu m'avais laissé…

- Je sais, je m'excuse mon ange…attends une minute…

- Pourquoi ?

- Je vais chercher ta valise…

- Ma valise ?

- Oui, je l'ai prise de ta chambre, elle était déjà faite…tu voulais aussi quitter le collège ?

- Sans toi ici ce n'était pas la même chose… je voulais quitter ce soir pour l'Amérique…

- Sans argent ?

- Et bien je me suis dit que j'allais travailler en route…

- Oh Taches de son… je m'excuse, je ne pouvais pas te faire part de mon plan. Il fallait que je fasse croire que je t'avais laissé, pour que ta punition soit levée…

- Mais j'ai entendu des garçons dirent que tu prendrais le bateau à l'aube…

- Blanche-Neige, pourquoi est-ce que dirai-je à des garçons à qui je ne parle pratiquement jamais, quels sont mes projets ?

- Je suis allée à Southampton…et j'ai vu le bateau partir…

- Oh mon Dieu ! Je suis désolé…

Il prit la valise de Candy qui était cachée derrière un buisson. Et il l'attacha à la selle du cheval. Il remonta sur le cheval et ils partirent du collège pour de bon, pour ne jamais revenir. Ils arrivèrent devant un hôtel en ville ; le Crowne Plaza Hotel. Ils descendirent et Terry entra avec Candy.

- Monsieur Grandchester, dit la réceptionniste, votre femme est arrivée ?

_« Femme » ? Se dit Candy_.

- Oui, dit Terry en prenant sa clé

- Elle est très belle…

- Merci, dit Candy encore surprise d'être appelée la « femme de Terry » mais elle était aussi aux anges…

Ils avancèrent vers l'ascenseur et un liftier les amena à leur étage, le 7ième. Une fois dans leur suite, Candy se jeta dans les bras de Terry.

- Terrence, ne me fais plus jamais ça ! Ne me fais plus peur comme ça…

- Je te le promets, Blanche-Neige, dit-il en le serrant contre lui

- « Femme » ? Dit Candy

- Et bien tu préfères que l'on te prenne pour une jeune fille avec son petit ami ?

- Mais avec ma robe d'uniforme, je ressemble à une petite fille…

- Quoi que tu mettes, Taches de son tu ressembleras à une petite fille.

Ils éclatèrent de rire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant Terry ?

- On va partir pour l'Amérique et je vais chercher du travail comme acteur…

- D'accord. On a assez pour vivre ?

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça Taches de son…

- J'ai parlé à ton père, à propos…

- Ah oui ?

- Oui, je lui ai dit de te laisser tranquille, de te laisser poursuivre ton rêve et je l'ai convaincu de ne pas arrêter les donations au collège…

- Tu as plaidé la cause du collège ? Demanda-t-il surpris

- Et ce n'est pas tout…

- Quoi encore ?

- J'ai demandé à ce qu'Eliza ne soit pas renvoyée…

Terry la regarda en souriant. Elle était tellement bonne et généreuse.

- Tu es impossible, tu sais ça ? J'essaye de punir Eliza et toi tu la sors du pétrin…

- Je suis désolée…

- C'est pour ça que je t'aime, dit Terry en s'approchant d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser au cou, merci d'avoir parler à mon père…

Candy éclata de rire de bon cœur. Ils aboutirent sur le lit entrain de s'embrasser passionnément, leurs habits se retrouvèrent par terre… plus tard ils continuaient à parler.

- Comme tu étais beau avec ton habit blanc sur ton cheval blanc ; un vrai prince charmant ! J'ai cru que je rêvais…merci d'avoir corrigé Daniel et ses amis…

- De rien, taches de son, je suis seulement désolé que tu aies eu à subir leurs ennuis…

- Annie et Patty m'ont sauvé et nous les avons accusé chez la mère supérieure

- C'est pour ça que je les ai trouvé entrain de râler…et de planifier une revanche sur toi…

Elle était heureuse, elle était avec Terry et ils avaient de quoi vivre. Elle n'avait rien de valeur… mais… elle se souvint de quelque chose.

- A propos, Terrence… il y quelque chose que j'ai oublié de te dire…

- Quoi ?

- Tu te souviens du collier, « Le cœur de l'océan » ?

- Oui, Cal a accusé Jack de l'avoir volé…

- C'était un odieux mensonge…

- Je sais…

- Et bien tu te souviens comme je n'avais pas de gilet de sauvetage et que j'avais froid, Rose m'a donné la veste de Cal ?

- Oui, dit Terry qui devenait de plus en plus intrigué

- Et bien quand je me suis réveillée après le naufrage, et qu'Anthony et les autres sont venus me chercher, ils m'ont amené à l'hôtel. Je me suis changée et la bonne de l'hôtel voulait prendre le manteau de Cal que je portais, mais j'ai refusé. C'était comme si je m'accrochait à ton souvenir et à celui de Jack et Fabrizio… je l'ai porté sur ma nouvelle robe et j'ai mis les mains dans les poches et il y avait quelque chose…

- Quoi ?

- « Le cœur de l'océan »…

- Le collier ?

- Oui… Cal l'avait mit dans la poche de son manteau qu'il avait donné à Rose

- Qui te l'as donné…oh mon Dieu, Candy, tu sais combien ça vaut ?

- Alistair m'a dit que la pierre vient de la couronne de Louis XVI…

Candy se leva, elle alla dans la salle de bain prendre un peignoir et elle l'enfila. Elle alla ouvrir sa valise et elle sortit sa boite a trésor et elle prit le collier et elle le montra à Terry. Qui le prit toujours stupéfait.

- Je n'arrive pas à le croire que tu avais ce collier depuis le naufrage…

- J'ai même oublié son existence…Tu crois qu'on devrait le rendre à Cal ?

- Il a probablement déjà empoché l'argent de l'assurance…il est à toi, Candy…

- Je peux le garder ?

- Et bien, en fait de meuble, la possession vaut titre…

- Ça veut dire quoi ?

- Que comme c'est toi qui l'a, il est à toi… les gens qui trouvent les choses des navires qui ont coulés les gardent…ça peut t'aider un jour…

- Tu es sur ?

- Je suis certain Taches de sons…Maintenant tu reviens au lit, tu m'as manqué…

Elle remis le collier dans sa boite et elle remis la boite dans la valise et elle retourna sur le lit en souriant.

Pendant ce temps-là à St. Paul, tout le monde parlait de Candy et Terry. Archie parlait avec son frère.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire ce qui est arrivé…

Annie et Patty arrivèrent et entrèrent dans la conversation.

- Quoi ? Dit Patty, que Terry soit venu la chercher sur son beau destrier blanc ? C'est très romantique…

- Très très romantique, comme la fin de Blanche-Neige, dit Annie

- Quoi ? Ils vont vivre heureux et ils vont avoir beaucoup d'enfants ? Dit Archie, La vie n'est pas un conte de fées !

- Allons Archie…, dit Alistair

- L'Oncle William a envoyé Candy ici pour parfaire son éducation, et ce petit morveux de fils de duc vient l'enlever comme si il avait tous les droits sur elle !

- Elle n'a pas refusé…Il s'est sacrifié pour elle…, dit Annie

- Et il vient la chercher ? Pourquoi ??? Dit Archie en colère

- Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas vivre sans elle apparemment…, dit Patty

- Archie, après tout ce qu'ils ont vécus sur le Titanic… ils ne veulent plus être séparés…, dit Annie

Archie ne dit rien. Tout ce qu'il disait, sortait comme s'il était un amant jaloux…

- Et bien ils sont partis en beauté, dit Alistair

- Je suis contente pour Candy, dit Annie, elle pleurait tous les soirs pour Terry

- Oui, elle doit être aux anges…, dit Patty

- Et l'école ? Dit Archie, et son éducation ?

- Franchement Archie, dit Annie, qu'est-ce qu'on nous apprend ici ? A être une lady ?

- Ce n'est pas important, dit Patty, Candy va trouver sa voie, avec Terry à ses cotés…

Alistair regarda l'expression colérique de son frère et secoua la tête. Eliza arriva avec son frère.

- Quel scandale ! Dit Eliza, la grande tante va faire un crise quand je vais lui dire !

- Eliza, dit Alistair, laisse la grande tante tranquille, tu as ton propre scandale, tu as essayé de séduire Terrence dans son lit….

- Mais Candy l'a séduit, dit Eliza

- Si séduction il y a dit Archie, c'est Terry qui a séduit Candy…

- Ils s'aiment, dit Annie, si nous en doutions, Terry vient de nous le prouver en venant chercher Candy pour partir avec elle…

- Comme un prince charmant sur son destrier blanc, répéta Patty, tu aurais aimé être à sa place, n'est-ce pas Eliza ?

- Et Daniel, dit Alistair, Terry vous a corrigé toi et tes amis, vous avez encore essayé d'attaquer Candy ? Tu croyais qu'il était parti pour de bon ?

Daniel leur jeta un regard noir et s'en alla en fulminant. Ils continuèrent à parler pendant un moment, la cloche sonna et ensuite ils se rendirent en classe.

Le lendemain, après avoir paressés au lit toute la journée et toute la nuit, Candy et Terry se rendirent en ville pour faire des achats. Terry lui acheta des vêtements pour le voyage.

- Terry ce n'est pas la peine, gardons notre argent

- Il y en a assez ne t'en fais pas Taches de son, et n'oublies pas, on va passer pour un couple marié sur le bateau, nous allons partager la même cabine…

- Un couple marié ? Dit Candy

- Oui, il n'y avait plus de cabine simple…

- Comme par hasard… dit Candy en souriant

- Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, je t'assure…

- Oh, je ne t'en veux pas, Prince Charmant…et même si tu l'avais fait exprès, ça ne me dérangerait pas du tout…. je ne veux plus jamais te quitter…je t'aime…

- Je t'aime, Blanche-Neige…allons te gâter maintenant.

Ils firent des achats en riant. Terry lui acheta des robes de soirée et tous les accessoires pour les dîners sur le bateau en première classe.

Candy et Terry se rendirent à Southampton le lendemain pour y attendre le paquebot vers l'Amérique. Ils allaient vers de nouvelles aventures en Amérique. Terry envoya un télégramme à sa mère pour lui dire qu'il allait venir rester en Amérique et qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de venir vivre à Londres. Le Mauritania devait arriver dans quelques jours. Ils se promenaient au port.

- Southampton, me rappelle tant de souvenir avec Jack…, dit Candy doucement

- Jack…je n'arrive pas à croire que tu n'étais pas vraiment sa sœur. Il te défendait si bien…

- C'est drôle, on peut aimer de différente façon… Jack et moi, c'était de l'amour fraternel…je dormais dans ses bras sans crainte…

- Rose et moi, nous vous envions…

- Vraiment ?

- Oui ; bien que vous étiez en troisième classe, sans le sous, mais vous sembliez tellement heureux… tandis que Rose qui était fiancée à un des hommes les plus riches d'Amérique, avait envie de hurler…l'argent ne fait pas le bonheur…Moi, l'héritier du duc de Grandchester, qu'est-ce que je voulais ? Je cherchais l'affection de ma mère, j'étais malheureux avec mon père…

- Mais tu étais si joyeux, dit Candy

- C'est parce que je t'ai rencontré et je voulais te faire sourire, je voulais rire avec toi…Tu me donnais envie de sourire toujours…avec tes cheveux roux….

- Tu n'es pas déçu de voir que j'étais une vraie blonde ?

- Et bien j'ai vu des dames se teindre les cheveux pour paraître blonde, alors je dis que tu as de la chance. Je t'aime Blanche-Neige, que tu sois rousse ou blonde…

- Tu veux toujours tes 7 petits nains ?

- Mais bien sur, ma chérie, 7 petits nains pour que notre bonheur soit complet

Ils éclatèrent de rire de bon cœur. Ils rencontrèrent un jeune garçon qui passait son temps au port. Il essayait d'aider les marchands pour gagner de l'argent. Candy eut envie de lui parler.

- Salut ! Dit Candy en souriant, comment tu t'appelles ?

- On m'appelle Cookie…dit-il

- Que fais-tu ici Cookie ? Dit Terry

- Je veux devenir matelot…, répondit-il

- Oh, mais tu n'es pas un peu jeune ? Dit Candy

- Non, je suis fort. Je peux le faire…c'est mon rêve…, dit Cookie

Candy et Terry se regardèrent. Le jeune garçon, aussi jeune qu'il était, avait un rêve ; devenir un matelot.

- Mais j'ai du mal à convaincre les capitaines de navire que je suis sérieux…, dit-il tristement

- Et bien bonne chance, dit Terry

- Merci, dit Cookie… à tout à l'heure…

- Bye, dit Candy…

Cookie s'en alla pour aider un autre cargo de marchandises.

- Il est si jeune, dit Candy

- Il sait ce qu'il veut, dit Terry

- Tu sais ce que tu veux faire, Terry, moi je ne le sais pas encore…

- Tu trouveras ta voie, Blanche-Neige, je n'ai aucun doute là dessus…

Ils continuèrent leur promenade, bras dessus, bras dessous en continuant à parler de leurs projets d'avenir.


	22. Chapter 22

_**Un amour ****infini**…_

_**Chapitre** **22**_

_"**Le retour en Amérique"**_

Le Mauritania était au port et les passagers se mirent à embarquer. Il y avait beaucoup de monde. Candy et Terry étaient ensemble et ils embarquèrent à bord paquebot. C'était le même paquebot sur lequel ils s'étaient revus. Ils mâchèrent jusque dans leur suite en première classe.

- Ce n'est pas le Titanic…, dit Candy tristement

- Je sais que la traversée sera un peu mouvementée avec les souvenirs du naufrage et surtout de notre séparation brutale…

Il s'approcha d'elle et il la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui.

- Tu ne peux pas savoir le nombre de fois j'ai regretté de ne pas être morte avec toi…dit Candy

- Heureusement que tu n'es pas morte, car je suis vivant…

- Oui, heureusement… Mais me réveiller pour me rendre compte que j'avais perdu Jack, Fabrizio et toi…je me demandais pourquoi est-ce que j'étais vivante…je voulais mourir. Mais Anthony m'a redonné le courage de vivre, seulement pour mourir aussi quelques temps après…

- Ma pauvre Blanche-Neige, comme tu as du souffrir…

- Te voir sur ce bateau ce soir la était un miracle pour moi. J'étais tellement heureuse…

- Et moi qui n'avait aucune idée qui tu étais…mais je t'ai trouvé irrésistible…tu veux te promener avec moi sur le pont ?

- Oui, allons-y…dit-elle en souriant

Ils sortirent pour se promener sur le pont du bateau. Ils étaient en route vers l'Amérique, où ils allaient commencer leur nouvelle vie ensemble. Ils passèrent beaucoup de temps dans leur cabine et ils y prenaient aussi leur repas. Un soir, Candy prenait l'air dehors pendant que Terry était entrain de lire. Elle vit un petit garçon sortir d'un des canots de sauvetage qui se trouvait sur le pont pour regarder l'océan. Il faisait un peu sombre, et elle s'approcha doucement. Mais…

- Cookie ? Dit-elle surprise

- Oh… Mme ! S'il vous plait ne dites rien… on va me jeter à la mer…

- Mais non voyons…

- Mais c'est ce qu'on fait aux passagers clandestins…

- C'est des histoires horribles que racontent les marins pour décourager les gens à frauder, dit Candy en souriant, que fais-tu ici ?

- Je veux être matelot…

- En te cachant dans les canots de sauvetage ? En fraudant ? Comment le capitaine va-t-il prendre ça… ?

- Ne me dénoncez pas s'il vous plait…

- Mais Cookie… en te cachant, tu ne résous pas ton problème ; tu es un passager clandestin, c'est loin d'être un matelot…

- Je sais, et j'ai faim, dit-il tristement.

Candy le regarda et elle décida de l'aider au moins à avoir de quoi manger.

- Viens avec moi, dit-elle doucement

- Vous allez m'accuser chez le capitaine ? S'il vous plait, laissez-moi me cacher, je ne vais déranger personne…

- Doucement Cookie, tu vas attirer l'attention des autres ! Non, viens dans ma cabine…

- Oh….

Elle l'amena dans leur cabine de première classe et ils trouvèrent Terry entrain de lire.

- Candy ? Dit-il, oh… Cookie ?

- Oui, dit-elle, il a faim…

- Il y a encore de la nourriture sur la table, dit Terry en souriant…

- Allez, viens ! Dit Candy en l'entraînant, va te laver les mains dans la salle de bain et te débarbouiller le visage…

- Merci, Madame

- Appelle-moi, Candy

- Et moi Terry…

Cookie entra dans la salle de bain et il se lava les mains et le visage. Candy et Terry étaient entrain de parler.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de lui ? Dit Terry

- On peut parler au capitaine pour qu'il lui trouve du travail…

- Oui… mais comme il s'est embarqué clandestinement, ça ne sera pas facile

- C'est pourquoi il a besoin que le fils du duc de Grandchester…, dit Candy

- D'accord, dit Terry, je vais user de l'influence de mon père et de mon nom pour l'aider.

- Merci Terry, dit Candy en souriant

Cookie sortit de la salle de bain et il se mit à table et il se mit à manger avec appétit. Terry était entrain de penser comment parler au capitaine. Candy savait que Terry ne laisserait pas Cookie dans le pétrin. Quand il termina de manger, il but du jus de fruit et il souriait maintenant à Candy et Terry.

- Maintenant, quel est mon sort ? Demanda-t-il

- Allons voir le capitaine, dit Terry

- D'accord , dit Cookie doucement…

Ils se rendirent donc chez le capitaine du navire. Ils frappèrent à la porte.

- Entrez ! Dit le capitaine

Candy, Terry et Cookie entrèrent.

- Monsieur Grandchester, dit le Capitaine, Melle André, pardon Madame Grandchester…

Candy dut se retenir pour ne pas le corriger…

- Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ? Demanda le capitaine

- Et bien voila, dit Terry, j'ai un petit ami ici qui s'appelle Cookie…qui est passager clandestin à bord de votre navire…

- Vraiment ? Dit le Capitaine en fronçant les sourcils, savez-vous que c'est une offense grave jeune homme ?

- Oui mon capitaine…, dit Cookie penaud

- Et pourquoi l'avoir fait ?

- Parce que je voulais devenir matelots à tout prix…

- Pourquoi ne pas être venu me voir alors ?

- J'avais peur…, dit Cookie, que vous refusiez…

- Mais vous n'aviez pas peur de monter à bord sans billet et vous faire jeter par-dessus bord comme le disent les histoires ?

- Si, dit Cookie, j'aime beaucoup la mer, alors mourir à la mer, je n'ai pas peur…

Le capitaine le regarda. Il connaissait Terry, il connaissait Candy, c'était très irrégulier, mais il décida d'aider leur petit protégé…Comme il avait perdu son fils, il décida de prendre Cookie sous son aile…

- D'accord, j'aime ta détermination, mais tu aurais du me demander, j'aurai peut être dit oui. Maintenant tu me forces la main… Tu vas rester avec moi et tu seras mon assistant et tu iras aussi dans la cuisine pour aider en compensation de ton voyage. Si tu veux être matelot, je peux te montrer comment une fois que nous serons à New York.

- Merci beaucoup Capitaine, dirent Candy et Terry en même temps

- Merci, mon capitaine dit Cookie, merci Candy et Terry

- Maintenant je vais te montrer où dormir dit le capitaine

- Bye Cookie dit Candy

- A tout à l'heure, dit Terry

- Aurevoir et merci encore, dit Cookie en partant.

Candy et Terry retournèrent dans leur cabine avec un soupir de soulagement.

- Merci Terry…., dit Candy

- De rien, dit-il en souriant

- Tu es très gentil quand tu le veux, tu n'es pas la terreur que l'on croit…

- La terreur ?

- Oui, tu n'avais pas une très bonne réputation à l'école, tu étais un petit morveux… mais j'aimais comment tu parlais à la mère supérieure…

- Mais je n'ai pas pu te sortir du pétrin, j'ai du me sacrifier pour que tu sois libérée…

- Elle devait maintenir les apparences. Le bruit s'était déjà répandu que nous avions été attrapés dans ta chambre, quelqu'un devait être puni…

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu la défendes… tu es vraiment trop bonne ma chérie…

- Et bien je me mets à sa place, ça ne doit pas être facile de diriger un établissement comme St. Paul avec des filles et des garçons adolescents plein d'hormones qui n'ont qu'une chose en tête…

- Elle voulait faire de nous un exemple…

- Nous avons été les seuls à se faire attraper

- Avec la délicieuse créature qu'est Eliza Legrand pour les aider…Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait à cette fille ?

- Rien du tout je t'assure, dit Candy, elle m'a détesté à première vue…

- Je parie que ton aura positive ne marchait pas avec son cœur rempli de haine. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle essayait de m'impressionner en étant si méchante avec toi…

- Sa mère apparemment ne lui a pas appris les bonnes manières, ou du moins de cacher ses fautes devant un jeune homme que l'on veut impressionner

- Mais dans mon cas, ça n'aurait pas marché quand même… plus douce que toi on meurt. Même sans ma mémoire, c'est vers toi que je me suis tourné…

- Il faut dire que je t'ai aussi faciliter la tache en relevant ton défi et en t'embrassant…

- Tu m'as un peu surpris, mais j'étais aux anges…

- Quand je pense que je t'ai giflé la première fois, dit Candy en riant, et pourtant c'était très agréable…mais le souvenir de Damien qui essayait de se forcer sur moi…

- Je suis désolé…

- C'était horrible. C'est une sensation atroce de se sentir à la merci de quelqu'un comme ça ! J'ai cru que c'était la fin pour moi… et Jack est arrivé... Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse de le voir !!!!

Terry la serra très fort pour la rassurer.

- S'il avait abusé de toi, je lui aurai casser la gueule

- Mais tu l'a tabassé et fouetter non ? Dit-elle en souriant

- Je ne laisserai personne te faire de mal, Candy. Nous allons dans le vrai monde, nous allons gagner notre vie, nous marier faire nos 7 nains et vivre heureux. Nous avons survécu le Titanic, on nous a donné une deuxième chance à la vie. Ne la gâchons pas. Faisons en sorte que cette vie soit belle et heureuse…

- Je suis heureuse rien que d'être avec toi, Terrence dit-elle doucement

Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément et ils exprimèrent leur amour l'un pour l'autre, physiquement dans la douceur, dans la fougue, dans le feu de la passion. Leurs habits étaient sur le sol. Ils étaient sur le lit, se caressant mutuellement. Il embrassait chaque parcelle de son corps et elle fermait les yeux et son visage exprimait le plaisir qu'elle éprouvait à chaque fois que ses lèvres touchaient son corps. Elle poussait des gémissements de plaisir. Elle caressait aussi son torse musclé et elle aimait le contact de leur peau nue l'une contre l'autre. Ses mains descendirent plus bas, plus bas que la ceinture et elles s'attardèrent un peu…il fit la même chose chez elle…ils s'unirent dans la douceur, dans la passion, ils étaient en harmonie et ils ne formaient qu'un, ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Ils se firent plaisir pendant une grande partie de la nuit, ensuite ils s'endormirent, épuisés et heureux, dans les bras de l'un et l'autre.

Cookie s'adapta à la vie sur le bateau avec le capitaine, qui l'avait presque adopté. Le bateau arriva finalement à New York, au grand soulagement de Candy. Etre sur la mer, ramenait vraiment de mauvais souvenirs. Ils descendirent à New York et ils se rendirent dans un bar pour prendre un verre sur la terre ferme. Terry connaissait le barman…

- Charlie !!!! Dit-il en le serrant contre lui

- Terry !!! Ma parole, ça fait des années et tu n'as pas changé !

- Et toi non plus ! Dit Terry en riant

Il se tourna vers Candy

- Je te présente, Candy…

- Oh…tu as une fiancée ! Dit Charlie en souriant

- Oui, dit Terry en souriant

Charlie serra Candy dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur les deux joues.

- Ma parole, elle est belle comme tout, c'est une enfant !!! Tu es sure de ce que tu fais, Candy ? plaisanta-t-il

- Et certaine, dit Candy en souriant, je l'aime

- Et je l'aime…, dit Terry

- Vous êtes tellement mignons tous les deux, dit Charlie en riant

- Nous sommes venus pour habiter New York…, dit Terry, mais nous allons d'abord à Lakewood faire un tour dans la famille de Candy

La famille de Candy, la maison Pony était effectivement la famille de Candy.

- Oh… bonne chance alors…, dis Charlie

- C'est marrant dit Candy en regardant Charlie, les habits que tu portes ressemblent à l'uniforme du collège royal de St. Paul à Londres…

Terry regarda son ami et il constata la même chose.

- Oui, dit Terry, tu ressembles à un élève du collège royal de St. Paul…

- Vraiment ? On vous habillait si bien à St. Paul ? Et bien je suis fier

Ils restèrent un peu avec Charlie. Une jeune fille appelée Sandra arriva et elle parla aussi un peu avec eux. Ensuite notre jeune couple prit la route pour la gare. Ils allaient à la Maison Pony. Dans le train, Candy était assise à coté de Terry.

- J'ai hâte de voir tout le monde ! Merci Terry pour ce voyage !

- De rien, Taches de son. J'avais l'intention de t'y amener pour que tu me montres ta fameuse colline Pony…

- Tu verras comme elle est belle et magnifique. La maison Pony est l'endroit où j'ai toujours été heureuse…tous les autres voulaient être adopté, mais pas moi. Je voulais y rester pour toujours…

- Comme t'es-tu retrouvée dans la famille Legrand ?

- Je venais de recevoir une lettre d'Annie me disant qu'elle ne pouvait plus m'écrire car sa mère ne voulait que l'on sache qu'elle était adoptée…

- Mais pourquoi ? Puisque c'était le cas ? Dit Terry surpris, ils se retrouvent du jour au lendemain avec une fille et personne ne va se poser des questions ?

- Je crois que sa mère disait qu'elle était la fille d'une cousine éloignée et qu'elle était orpheline…

- Oh…

- Je pleurais de tristesse et j'ai vu un garçon vêtu d'un kilt qui jouait de la cornemuse qui m'a dit d'arrêter de pleurer et que j'étais plus jolie quand je souriais… et puis il a disparu et j'ai trouvé un écusson avec la lettre « A » dessus. Quand je suis retournée a la maison Pony, j'ai vu une voiture avec le même écusson mais c'était un « L » mais j'ai mal lu et j'ai accepté d'être adoptée par les Legrand… c'était le début de mon cauchemar…

Elle continua à lui raconter son histoire et ses mésaventures chez les Legrand. Terry était indigné. Il ne savait pas qu'elle avait tant souffert… Il la consola du mieux qu'il le put. Ils avaient un wagon-lit comme c'était le soir, et qu'ils allaient dormir dans le train. Ils se levèrent le matin, quand ils arrivèrent à Lakewood. Ils descendirent, il y avait de la neige. Ils prirent une calèche jusqu'à la maison Pony. Une fois à terre, Candy se mit à courir vers la maison Pony. Elle rencontra Jimmy qui la vit de loin entrain de courir.

- Candy !!! C'est Candy tout le monde ! C'est Candy !!!

Les autres enfants se mirent à courir vers Candy aussi et ils se jetèrent sur elle en criant et en riant

- Chef ! Dit Jimmy, tu es de retour !

- Seulement pour un petit temps, dit Candy, je suis venue vous dire bonjour comme je suis de retour en Amérique… Je suis avec un ami, je vous présente Terrence Grandchester, on l'appelle Terry…

- Bonjour Terry ! Dirent les enfants

- Allez venez ! Dit Jimmy allons voir Sœur Maria et Melle Pony !

Ils marchèrent vers la maison Pony et ils entrèrent ; Candy courut dans les bras de Melle Pony et Sœur Maria.

- Mais c'est Candy ! Dit Melle Pony, oh comme c'est bon de vous revoir

- Oui, dit Sœur Maria, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Je suis de retour en Amérique, dit Candy

- Et le collège ? Dit Sœur Maria…

Candy regarda Terry et elle s'approcha de lui.

- Melle Pony, Sœur Maria, je voudrais vous présenter Terrence Grandchester…, dit-elle

Les deux mamans de Candy regardèrent le jeune homme qu'elles n'avaient pas remarqué auparavant.

- Melle Pony, dit Terrence, Sœur Maria, bonjour…

- Bonjour, dirent les deux dames surprises

- Terrence et moi allons faire notre vie ensemble…

- Terrence, dit Sœur Maria, comme celui du Titanic ?

Candy ne savait même plus si elle avait parlé de Terrence à ses deux mamans et elle fut étonnée de voir que Sœur Maria se souvenait du nom… Comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, Sœur Maria dit ;

- Je t'entendais la nuit dans tes rêves, dit Sœur Maria, je savais que tu avais perdu un jeune homme au nom de Terrence…

- Oh… dit Candy, oui, c'est le Terrence du Titanic, il n'est pas mort comme je le croyais, Dieu merci ! Et maintenant on ne veut plus jamais être séparés…

Les deux dames les regardaient surprises.

- Vous allez vivre ensemble ? Dit Melle Pony

- Oui, dit Candy…

- Candy, ça ne se fait pas d'habiter avec un garçon sans être mariés…

- Nous aurons deux chambres séparées, dit Candy en riant, mais il n'est pas question qu'on se sépare…

Elle regarda Terry qui lui fit un clin d'œil en souriant. Il était hors de question que les deux dames apprennent qu'ils partageaient la même chambre ! Mais elles avaient probablement deviné que Candy et Terry étaient amants… Mais elles ne pouvaient rien dire, Candy était assez grande pour savoir ce qu'elle voulait faire et apparemment pour le moment elle voulait être avec le garçon qu'elle croyait avoir perdu sur le Titanic.

- Bonne chance, dit Melle Pony

- Je vais aller montrer la colline Pony à Terry, dit Candy

- D'accord, dit Melle Pony

Candy prit Terry par la main et elle courut avec lui vers la colline Pony.

- Terrence, voici, ma colline Pony, dit Candy, l'endroit ou je me sens le mieux ici quelque soit mes états d'âmes…

- Comme c'est beau, dit Terrence en souriant

- On peut y revenir en été et avoir un barbecue…

- Oui, autant de fois que tu le voudras, ma chérie. Je ne veux plus que tu sois triste. Je veux te faire rire pour le restant de notre vie ensemble…

- Moi aussi je veux te faire rire pour toujours. Je dois t'avouer que sur le Titanic, j'étais vraiment amoureuse de toi, mais je ne pensais pas que tu étais sérieux et je savais qu'une fois à terre, je serai partie avec Jack à l'aventure. Je n'avais aucune intention de retourner chez les Legrand…

- On ne saura jamais ce qui se serait passé si le Titanic n'avait pas fait naufrage…,dit Terry, je voulais aller voir ma mère…

- Toutes ces personnes qui sont mortes dans l'eau glaciale…Nous avons de la chance d'être en vie…

- A qui le dis-tu ? Je vivais insouciant sans savoir que j'avais failli mourir sur le Titanic….Oh mon Dieu !!!

- J'aimais te voir faire une scène de jalousie pour toi-même ! Nous avons le reste de notre vie devant nous, Terrence.

- Et nous allons la vivre ensemble…

- Tu as vu la tête de mes deux mamans quand je leur ai dit que j'aillais vivre avec toi…

- Sœur Maria était entrain de se retenir pour ne pas exploser…

- Je sais que je ne suis peut être pas les normes de la société, mais je trouve que vivre avec celui que j'aime ne regarde personne que nous deux…

- Je me demande comment tu serais si tu n'avais jamais été enlevée et vendue à Londres…

- J'aurai été un peu plus prude je suppose…frôler la mort vous change… Je t'aime tellement Terrence

- Je t'aime Candice Blanche-Neige…

Ils s'embrassèrent longuement et restèrent sur la colline pendant longtemps et ils retournèrent à la maison pour manger et passer du temps avec les autres.

- Vous allez passer la nuit ? Demanda Sœur Maria

- Non, nous allons prendre le train ce soir, dit Candy en souriant

- Oui, dit Terry, nous devons retourner à New York…

- D'accord, dit Melle Pony, c'est gentil d'être venue nous voir…

- Tout le plaisir est pour nous, dit Candy en souriant, vous m'avez tous manqué…

- On pensait que tu allais rester avec nous chef, dit Jimmy

- Je vais me marier, Jimmy, avec Terry et je vais faire ma vie avec lui. Mais je viendrais vous voir, ne t'en fais pas

- D'accord, dit Jimmy un peu triste

- Jimmy, dit Melle Pony, Candy doit faire sa vie, comme toi aussi tu la feras un jour

- Je comprends, dit Jimmy, Candy tu viens je vais te montrer quelque chose…

- Oui, dit Candy

Elle alla s'asseoir avec Jimmy dans un coin et il se mit à lui raconter plein d'histoires. Terry parlait avec Melle Pony et Sœur Maria entrain de prendre une tasse de thé chaud. Jimmy était allé avertir Tom de l'arrivée de Candy et il vint après le dîner pour la voir avec son fiancé.

- Candy ! Dit-il en la serrant contre lui…

- Tommy !! Oh je suis heureuse de te voir, dit Candy en souriant

- Moi aussi, tu vas bien petite sœur ?

- Oui, je vais plus que bien !

- Jimmy m'a dit que tu allais te marier ?

- Oui, dit-elle en desserrant son étreinte, Tommy, je te présente, Terrence Grandchester…

Tom regarda Candy sans comprendre.

- Terrence ? Dit-il en regardant Candy

- Oui, dit Candy, c'est le même, celui du Titanic, il n'était pas mort, c'était une grande erreur…

- Les rumeurs de ma mort ont étés fortement exagérées, dit Terry en souriant

- Oh mon Dieu, Candy ! Dit Tom, oh mon Dieu, comme tu dois être heureuse !!! Salut Terrence !

- Salut Tom, dit Terry en souriant et lui serrant la main

- Et bien tu as rendu ma petite sœur triste, ne la fait plus jamais pleurer, sinon je vais vraiment te tuer, dit Tom en riant

Tout le monde éclata de rire et la journée continua dans les rires. Vint le moment de partir, et Candy se sentit un peu triste de quitter sa famille. Elle avait des larmes aux yeux.

- Je viendrai vous voir, dit Candy

- Tu seras toujours la bienvenue ici, dit Melle Pony

- Merci, dit Candy, aurevoir, Melle Pony, aurevoir, Sœur Maria, les enfants

- Bye Candy !!! Crièrent les enfants, bye Terry !!!

- Aurevoir, Candy, dit Sœur Maria, aurevoir Terry…

- Aurevoir Sœur Maria, aurevoir Melle Pony dit Terry

Le père de Tom arriva avec une calèche pour les amener à la gare.

- Candy ! Comme c'est bon de te voir. Et avec un fiancé ! Dommage j'espérais que tu épouses Tom un jour…

- Quoi ? Dit Candy

- Papa ! Dit Tom

- Quoi, je peux rêver non ? Tu ne sembles pas vouloir épouser les filles que je te présente, alors je me disais que tu étais amoureux peut être amoureux de Candy

- Papa ! Dit Tom indigné, Candy est ma sœur !!!

Candy éclata de rire. Terry avait un petit sourire.

- Monsieur Steve, Tom est mon frère, mon sauveur, sans lui, Annie et moi aurions gelé dehors dans la neige, dit Candy et il me laissait gagner quand on se battait…

- Oui, papa, qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher là ? Je me marierai quand je serai prêt…, dit Tom

- D'accord, dit son père, bonne chance Candy avec ton fiancé

- Merci Monsieur Steve, dit Candy en souriant, Terry et moi allons être très heureux

Ils montèrent dans la calèche et ils partirent en continuant à faire des signes. Ils arrivèrent à la gare.

- Aurevoir Tommy, dit Candy en le serrant contre lui

- Aurevoir petite sœur, dit Tom en souriant

- Aurevoir Monsieur Steve, dit Candy

- Aurevoir Candy, dit le père de Tom, aurevoir Terry

- Aurevoir Monsieur, Tom, dit Terry

- Aurevoir Candy, aurevoir Terry…, dit Tom

Le train arriva et ils montèrent à bord et se rendirent dans leur compartiment de première classe. Candy alla dans la fenêtre et elle se mit à leur faire signe. Le train s'en alla. Candy alla s'asseoir à coté de Terry.

- Toi et Tom ? Dit-il

- Son père a beaucoup d'imagination…, dit Candy

- Ce n'est pas impossible…

- Terry, Tom est mon frère, comme Jack était mon frère, dit Candy, tu n'as pas à être jaloux, mon chéri. Tu sais que je n'aime que toi…

Elle se blottit contre lui et il la serra dans ses bras.

- Tu ne veux pas aller voir ta famille adoptive ?

- Non…Alistair et Archibald ne sont pas là, la grande tante ne sera pas contente de me voir

- Mais tu fais partie de leur famille non ?

- Terry, je vais faire une famille avec toi…Si le grand Oncle William se décide à apparaître, je vais me présenter et te le présenter et nous allons continuer notre vie ensemble…

- D'accord…

Terry la regarda. Elle faisait partie d'une des plus riches familles d'Amérique, elle valait une fortune et elle s'en fichait. Il admirait sa fierté et son désir d'indépendance.

- Candy, tu sais que en tant que fille de William André tu vaux une fortune ?

- Une fortune ?

- Oui, tu dois avoir de l'argent en banque quelque part…

- De l'argent en banque ? Oh… mais je voulais gagner mon pain toute seule… mais ça va financièrement ?

- Oui, je peux m'occuper de toi… je te laisse seulement savoir que tu as certainement de l'argent en banque…

- Oh… j'ai aussi un collier qui vaut des millions… mais ce n'est pas ce qui est important. Ce qui est important c'est que je sois avec toi…

Terry la prit dans ses bras et il l'embrassa. Ils étaient en Amérique. Ils allaient commencer une nouvelle vie ensemble et ils avaient tout l'optimisme du monde entier.


	23. Chapter 23

_**Un amour ****infini**…_

_**Chapitre** **23**_

_"**Nouveau départ…"**_

Candy et Terry arrivèrent à New York et ils prirent un taxi jusqu'à un hôtel. Mais il était complet. Ils firent plusieurs hôtel de la ville, et ils étaient tous complet. Ils arrivèrent à un hôtel de luxe, c'était le « Rosemary ». Terry alla à la réception pour demander s'ils avaient des chambres, mais, ils lui dirent que c'était complet.

- Nous sommes désolés, dit le réceptionniste mais nous avons une conférence scientifique en ce moment, toutes nos chambres sont réservées…

- Ce n'est pas grave, dit Terry

Candy arriva pour voir comment ça se passait.

- Alors Terry, tu as pu trouver une chambre ?

- Malheureusement cet hôtel est aussi complet….

Terry se serait énervé en temps normal, mais le fait d'être avec Candy, l'avait adouci. Il la regarda tendrement.

- Oh…, dit Candy, je voulais me reposer un peu, je suis fatiguée…

- Je sais, chérie. Je m'excuse…

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Terrence, ils n'ont pas de chambre. Je vais chercher l'adresse de Rose, je suis sure qu'elle pourra nous héberger pour la nuit…

- Je voulais qu'on se repose dans l'intimité de notre chambre, dit Terry

- Je sais mon amour… mais on n'y peut rien.

- Melle Candice Neige André, je suis désolé de ne pas être en mesure de vous accommodé…

Le manager de l'hôtel était à la réception et il entendit le nom.

- Candice Neige André ? Dit-il, la fille de William André ?

Candy et Terry se retournèrent et le regardèrent.

- Euh… oui, dit Candy incertaine…

- Attendez un peu, dit le manager

Il prit un livre et il regarda une liste de noms.

- Oui, vous êtes sur la liste. Il me semblait bien avoir reconnu votre nom…

- Je ne comprends pas, dit Candy

- En tant que manager de cet hôtel, il est de mon devoir de retenir les noms de tous les membres privilégiés de la famille du propriétaire de l'hôtel. Et le votre est sur cette liste

- Vous voulez dire que cet hôtel appartient à William André ? Dit Candy

- Oui, dit le manager. Preston Miller pour vous servir Mademoiselle. Je vais demander au garçon d'amener vos bagages dans la suite royale…

Candy était encore sous le choc, elle voulait protester, mais Terry dit ;

- Merci beaucoup Monsieur…

Il prit la clé que le manager leur donnait.

- Nous y allons… dit Terry

- Mais…, commença Candy

- Taches de son, tu es fatiguée ne proteste pas, de grâce…

- D'accord, je suis trop fatiguée de toute façon…dit Candy

Ils suivirent le garçon jusqu'à la suite royale. Elle était grande et luxueuse, avec un salon, une sale à manger, un bureau, la chambre était dans une pièce séparée….

- Voila dit le garçon, bon séjour, Melle André, Monsieur…

Terry lui donna un pourboire et le jeune garçon s'en alla.

- Merci, dirent Candy et Terry en même temps

Candy enleva ses chaussures et elle alla se rafraîchir dans la salle de bain.

- Et bien c'est un avantage de porter le nom des André…

- Et bien…

- Je sais que tu veux voler de tes propres ailes, mais chérie, ne te sens pas coupable, c'est ton droit… tu fais partie de leur famille….

- Je sais…

- On va chercher un appartement dès que possible, dès demain…

- Rien ne presse Terry, dit Candy, tu as raison profitons du noms des André…

- Alors tu ne sens plus mal ?

- Non, je suis avec toi, mon amour ; je ne peux pas me sentir mal…

Il s'approcha d'elle et la pris dans ses bras en souriant. Le manager leur envoya à manger. Et ils mangèrent à leur faim avant de se mettre au lit pour dormir. Ils se réveillèrent en début de soirée dans les bras de l'un et l'autre.

- Ça va Blanche-Neige ?

- Oui, Prince Charmant, c'est un délice de me réveiller dans tes bras….

- Et c'est un délice de t'avoir dans mes bras….

- Il va falloir que l'on cherche un appartement…

- Oui, et du travail…

- Il y a beaucoup de théâtres à New York, sur Broadway…

- Oui…

- Et moi, je vais devoir trouver ce que je peux faire…

- Tu trouveras, quelque chose, je te fais confiance…

- Quelle heure est-il ?

- Je ne sais pas, il doit être 7 heures ou 8 heures du soir…

- On a beaucoup dormi…

- On était fatigués…

- Maintenant on a plus sommeil, dit Candy en se levant

- Et bien on peut faire autre chose….

- On peut commander à dîner, ou on peut descendre au restaurant pour dîner

- Je préfère dîner ici ce soir dit Terry

- Moi aussi, et je n'ai pas seulement envie de dîner, dit Candy avec un sourire séducteur…

Terry éclata de rire et la pris dans ses bras pour l'embrasser. Ils s'amusèrent au lit et ils commandèrent à dîner plut tard.

Le lendemain matin, ils se levèrent et le manager envoya le petit déjeuner pour eux dans leur suite.

- Traitement de faveur pour la fille de William André… dit Terry

- Et bien j'aurai voulu que ça sorte l'Oncle William de sa cachette…, dit Candy, pour que je puisse au moins le voir et le remercier et m'excuser d'avoir quitter le Collège royal de St. Paul…

- Et je pourrais aussi en profiter pour lui demander ta main en mariage…

- Ma main en mariage ? Dit Candy en souriant…

- Oui, Blanche-Neige, je veux t'épouser… tu le sais non ?

- Je me souviens d'un prince charmant sur le Titanic qui voulait qu'on ait 7 petits nains…

- Le prince charmant n'a pas oublié….

- Allons nous débarbouiller pour manger, dit Candy en souriant

Ils allèrent dans la salle de bain en parlant gaiement et ils sortirent pour manger. Ensuite Terry alla prendre une douche, il s'habilla pour aller chercher du travail.

- Tu ne vas pas t'ennuyer toute seule ? Demanda-t-il

- Non, ne t'en fais pas pour moi… je vais trouver quoi faire…Bonne chance, chéri…

- Merci…

- Je peux commencer à chercher un appartement…

- D'accord, quoi que tu trouves, ça sera bon…je te fais confiance. Tiens voici de l'argent pour les taxis…

- Merci. Mais on ne prendra rien que tu n'approuves d'abord…

- Bien. Aurevoir, mon amour… dit-il en l'embrassant sur les lèvres

- Aurevoir mon prince…

Terry sortit et Candy resta seule. Elle alla se laver et s'apprêter. Elle demanda a la réception qu'on lui envoi le journal du matin.

- Je suis a la recherche d'un appartement dit-elle au manager

- Bien sur tout de suite mademoiselle André…

Il lui envoya un journal à la page des petites annonces et il avait encerclé toutes les annonces d'appartement…

- Comme c'est gentil de sa part, dit Candy… je vais commencer ma quête…

Elle s'habilla et elle descendit. Le manager appela un taxi pour elle et elle commença sa quête pour un appartement pour elle et Terry.

Terry était sur Broadway, une avenue populaire de New York avec plusieurs théâtres. Il neigeait à l'extérieur et il entra dans un des théâtres qui avait affiché qu'il cherchait des acteurs. Il frappa à la porte et une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds et raides lui ouvrit la porte en souriant.

- Oui ? Dit-elle avec un beau sourire…

- Bonjour, je suis venu pour voir si je peux trouver du travail en tant qu'acteur…, dit Terry

- Oh, bien sur, entrez, dit la jeune fille, je vais vous amener chez le manager, Robert Hathaway…

- Merci, Mademoiselle, dit Terry

- Susanna Marlowe, je m'appelle Susanna Marlowe, dit-elle en souriant

- Terrence Grandchester, dit-il en souriant aussi…

Ils arrivèrent sur la scène. Robert Hathaway le manager se trouvait assis dans l'audience avec les directeurs de la troupe. Ils étaient entrain d'écouter différentes auditions…

- Monsieur Hathaway, dit Susanna, nous avons un autre candidat…

- D'accord, jeune homme, dit Monsieur Hathaway, comment vous appelez-vous ?

- Terrence Grandchester, dit Terry

- Vous pouvez nous faire une scène de Richard III ? Demanda Hathaway

- Bien sur Monsieur…, dit Terrence

Terry se mit à réciter la scène devant Hathaway qui était ébloui par son naturel et son talent. Tout le monde présent était subjugué par le talent de Terry. Quand il termina, Hathaway se leva lui tendit la main et lui dit ;

- Bienvenu dans ma troupe, Terrence Grandchester…

Terry était un peu surpris par la tournure des événements. Déjà ? C'était si facile ?

- Vous m'engagez ?

- Oui, dit Hathaway

- Oh… merci, beaucoup Monsieur Hathaway…, dit-il un peu ému

- Je vous attends demain matin…, dit Hathaway

- Je serai là, dit Terry en souriant.

Susanna était dans les coulisses et elle avait assisté à toute la scène, Elle était aux anges ! Elle allait voir Terrence Grandchester tous les jours, elle en était déjà amoureuse, depuis qu'elle lui avait ouvert la porte, en fait. Elle était entrain de parler à ses collègues de Terry.

- Il est superbe, Karen je te dis, et il vient d'être engagé ! Je pourrais le voir tous les jours !!!

- Susanna, arrêtes… tu ne le connais pas. Il est peut être marié…, dit Karen, ou fiancé…

- Ne dis pas ça, Karen ! Je t'en prie…je le veux pour moi

- Après l'avoir rencontré il y a 10 minutes ?

- Oui… je n'ai jamais été aussi sure de quoi que ce soit…

Une autre actrice arriva et se demandait de quoi parlaient les filles.

- Susanna est amoureuse du nouvel acteur que Hathaway vient d'engager, dit Karen

- Il est absolument charmant…, dit Susanna…

- Ah oui, dit l'actrice, où est-il ?

- Là-bas, dit Susanna avec des yeux rêveurs, il arrive….

L'actrice se retourna et elle resta bouche bée. Ce n'était pas possible ! Mais c'était bien lui !

- Non, dit-elle, c'est impossible ! Dit-elle

- Quoi ? Dirent Susanna et Karen

Elle les laissa et elle s'approcha de l'acteur qui avait le dos tourné et parlait à Hathaway.

- Terrence ? Dit-elle un peu incertaine…

Ce dernier se retourna et il se demandait qui pouvait bien le connaître. Ce n'était pas la voix de la fille qui avait ouvert la porte… comment s'appelait-elle encore ? Ah oui, Susanna… ! Ce qu'il vit en se retournant le surpris aussi…

- Rose ? Dit-il en souriant

- Terrence, c'est bien toi !!!! Cria Rose en courant vers lui

- ROSE !!! Oh Mon Dieu !!! Dit Terry

Rose se jeta dans ses bras et Terry tourna avec elle pendant un moment. Rose avait les yeux fermés et elle ne le lâchait pas. Elle souriait, elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qui lui arrivait. C'était un miracle. Un vrai miracle !!!

Susanna, Karen et le reste de la troupe les regardaient surpris.

- Rose, dit Terrence, comme c'est bon de te voir… !

- Terrence, oh Terrence, tu es vivant ! Je n'arrive pas à le croire

- Oui, je suis vivant dit-il en riant, les rumeurs de ma mort furent très exagérées…

- Oh Terrence, ne plaisantes même pas avec ça, c'est pas drôle ! Dit Rose, mais je suis tellement heureuse de te voir !!!

- Moi aussi, dit Terry….

Il la relâcha et ils marchèrent jusque dans la loge de Rose. Susanna était dévastée ! Terrence avait une petite amie, et c'était sa collègue Rose ? Non !!

- Et bien, dit Karen, ton histoire d'amour est de bien courte durée ! Rose… et ils avaient l'air de s'aimer beaucoup…

- Non, dit Susanna, je le veux pour moi…

- Susanna, laisse tomber, dit Karen en partant

Susanna avait le cœur brisé. Mais elle se dit qu'elle allait avoir tout son temps de piquer Terrence à Rose….

Dans la cabine de Rose, elle continuait à le serrer dans ses bras. Elle n'en revenait toujours pas.

- Oh Terrence ! Dit-elle dis-moi que je ne rêve pas et que je ne vais pas me réveiller…

- Tu ne rêves pas Rose, je suis bien là…

- Candy ne m'a rien dit…

- Elle voulait te faire la surprise… Nous allions passer chez toi ce soir…

- Ce soir, oh….mon Dieu ! Dit Rose avec des larmes aux yeux…

- Rose, dit Terrence Oh Rose… je suis désolé pour Jack…

- Merci…

- Tu as envoyé Cal promener… ?

- Ce débile a tiré sur moi et Jack…et je ne pouvais pas retourner avec lui après avoir été avec Jack…

- Je te comprends…tu aimes être actrice ?

- Ma mère en est malade, mais c'est ma vie et je vais en faire ce que je veux, surtout après l'avoir presque perdu sur se satané bateau !!!

- « Satané », c'est le cas de le dire, dit Terry, « titan » est la forme chaldéenne de « satan »…

- Sans blague ! Nous étions maudits d'avance ! Superbe ! Dit Rose outrée

- Rose, nous sommes vivants… je ne me souvenais plus ce qui s'était passé…j'avais complètement bloqué l'incident du Titanic… j'ai rencontré Candy sur le Mauritania et elle a cru voir un fantôme…

- Et comme tu ne la reconnaissais pas….oh…

- Elle a été très patiente avec moi, elle voulait tout me dire, mais elle ne le pouvait pas…Mais j'étais attiré par elle et nous avons commencé à sortir ensemble à l'école…

- Mon Dieu, vous en avez des histoires, j'ai hâte de la voir ce soir…

Pendant ce temps-là. Candy était entrain de faire le tour des appartements. Elle en cherchait un avec deux chambres, pas trop cher. Mais elle fut un peu surprise par les prix des loyers. Le fait qu'elle voulait y habiter avec son petit copain, ne semblait pas choquer les propriétaires.

- Votre vie privée ne nous regarde pas, tout ce que je veux, c'est mon loyer…

- D'accord, Monsieur dit Candy, je viendrais voir l'appartement avec mon fiancé et s'il est d'accord, nous allons le prendre

- Bien, Mademoiselle dit le propriétaire

- Aurevoir, Monsieur…

Elle sortit et elle se mit à marcher et il se mit a neigé un peu. Elle se retrouva au Central Parc et elle s'assit un peu et elle regarda les enfants jouer dans la neige. Elle acheta un hot-dog qu'elle dégusta ; après avoir vécu en Angleterre, elle avait envie d'un bon hot dog américain ! Elle pensa à Anthony, qui était surpris de voir que l'on mangeait les hot-dogs avec les doigts. Oh Anthony…. Elle essuya une larme de tristesse. La vie n'était pas juste. Elle n'avait pas encore 20 ans et elle avait déjà eu tant de coups de la vie… Mais elle avait Terrence, à présent et elle allait passer le reste de sa vie avec lui.

_« Oh Terry, je t'aime tellement ! Je me repose au parc pendant un moment et je vais retourner à l'hôtel »_

Elle mangea son hot-dog et elle était tellement concentrée qu'elle ne vit pas une ombre derrière elle, qui la regardait.

- Ça a l'air très bon ce que vous manger là, Mademoiselle, dit une voix derrière elle…

- Oh oui, c'est excellent, dit-elle en continuant de manger…

- Je peux en avoir un bout… ?

- Bien sur….

Elle se retourna et elle vit son bien-aimé qui lui souriait. Il avait imité l'accent américain et déguisé sa voix, elle ne l'avait pas reconnu.

- Terry !!! Dit-elle en souriant et le serrant contre elle tendrement

- Ça va, Blanche-Neige ?

- Oui… tu veux un morceau… ?

- Ça a l'air bon…

- Vas-y goûte, dit-elle en lui mettant dans la bouche

Il ouvrit la bouche et il goûta le morceau de hot-dog et il trouva ça excellent.

- Humm…c'est bon, dit-il…

- Mais bien sur que c'est bon, c'est américain ! Dit-elle en riant, attends je vais t'en acheter un autre…

Elle alla en acheter un autre pour Terry et elle revint avec et le lui donna.

- Merci, j'avais un petit creux… dit-il

- De rien Prince Charmant… je vais aller chercher à boire, attends-moi…

- D'accord, Blanche-Neige…

Elle alla chercher à boire et il y avait trois personnes devant elle, Elle acheta deux bouteilles de soda à la fraise et elle retourna vers Terry qui était entrain de parler avec deux jeunes filles. Il sourit en la voyant.

- Salut, dit-elle en souriant, je te laisse pour deux minutes et tu m'as déjà remplacée ?

- Chérie, dit-il, voici Fifi, et Bijou, elles se promenaient, elles habitent juste en face du parc…voici ma princesse Blanche-Neige dit-il aux deux filles

- Salut, dirent les deux filles en riant

- Bonjour, dit Candy en souriant

Elle alla s'asseoir à coté de Terry.

- Tiens un soda à la fraise…, dit-elle

- Merci, dit Terry en prenant la bouteille

- Et bien nous devons y aller dit une des deux filles, aurevoir….

- Bye, dit Candy

- Bye, dit Terry

Les deux filles s'en allèrent….Terry prit Candy dans ses bras et ils burent le soda à la fraise ensemble.

- Comment s'est passée ta journée ? Demanda Candy

- Très bien, dit Terry, j'ai trouvé du travail…

- Déjà ? Dit-elle surprise

- Oui, avec la troupe Stratford…dans un théâtre…

- Oh Terry ! C'est merveilleux ! Dit-elle, félicitations, mon chéri !

- Merci, Blanche-Neige…et devines qui j'ai rencontré ?

- Qui ?

- Rose…

- Oh… Rose…, dit Candy, elle devait être surprise de te voir, je ne lui ai rien dit, je voulais la surprendre…

- Oh, elle était surprise, ça tu peux le croire… !

- J'espère qu'elle n'a pas eu une crise cardiaque…

- Presque, dit Terry en riant, je lui ai dit que nous irons la voir ce soir pour dîner…

- Superbe, j'ai hâte de la voir….

- Elle aussi a hâte de te voir…

- Elle travaille dans le même théâtre que toi ?

- Oui…

- C'est marrant vous étiez les deux rebelles de la haute société sur le Titanic qui avaient osé s'associer à deux passagers de la troisième classe…

- Et nous voila plus rebelle que jamais entrain de poursuivre notre rêve : devenir acteur….

- Quel scandale pour la haute société ! Dit Candy en souriant

Ils éclatèrent de rire de bon cœur. Ils terminèrent leur boisson.

- J'ai trouvé un appartement pas très loin d'ici, dit Candy, tu veux venir le voir avec moi… ?

- Bien sur Taches de son, allons-y…

Ils marchèrent en se tenant bras dessus, bras dessous jusqu'à l'adresse de l'appartement.

- Candy, nous sommes sur la 5ème Avenue…, dit Terry

- Oui, l'appartement est superbe, tu vas voir…

- Mais c'est le quartier chic ici…

- Je sais, chéri, mais le prix est abordable, tu vas voir… c'est un gentil monsieur qui loue l'appartement au dessus de sa maison, comme son fils a déménagé…

- Oh, allons le voir alors.

Ils arrivèrent à l'adresse dite et ils trouvèrent la femme du propriétaire qui les accueillit avec un beau sourire.

- Oui, je peux vous aider ?

- Bonsoir, dit Candy, j'étais ici il n'y a pas très longtemps, et votre mari m'a montré l'appartement du dessus. Et j'ai dit que je voulais amener mon fiancé pour qu'il puisse aussi visiter…

- Oh, oui, il m'a dit… Melle Candy, n'est-ce pas ? Dit la bonne femme, attendez je prends la clé… vous aurez votre propre entrée et l'appartement est meublée…il y a deux chambres, une salle de bain, une cuisine, une salle de séjour…, un débarras. Il y a même un petit balcon dans les chambres et le salon…

Candy et Terry entrèrent et ils aimèrent l'appartement qui était très chic, et le prix était très abordable, ils pouvaient déjà payer le premier et le dernier mois.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que cet appartement soit si bon marché, dit Candy, j'ai vu des taudis à des prix exorbitants…

- Et bien je trouve que certaines personnes sont malhonnêtes et elles essayent de devenir riches sur la tête des pauvres jeunes gens comme vous !

- Que c'est aimable à vous madame, dit Candy…

- Vous formez un beau couple, appelez-moi Florence et mon mari s'appelle Henry…

- Merci Florence, moi, c'est Candy comme vous le savez déjà et lui c'est Terry…

- Bonsoir Terry, dit Florence…

- Bonsoir Florence, je peux déjà vous payer pour le premier et le dernier mois réglementaires…

- Merci, Terry, Candy… allons je vais vous faire un reçu et vous donner les clés de l'appartement…, dit Florence

Ils descendirent à l'appartement de Florence elle leur fit un reçu et elle leur offrit un morceau de tarte aux pommes fait maison, malgré les protestations de Candy et Terry.

- Vous voulez un morceau de glace avec ça ? Demanda Florence

- Oui, dit Candy

La tarte était délicieuse, faite maison avec pleine d'amour. On sentait l'amour dans l'appartement de Florence. Ils terminèrent leur morceau de tarte et Florence leur apporta du thé, qu'ils acceptèrent sans protester cette fois-ci. C'était du thé aux fruits de la passion, délicieux.

- Si vous avez un problème, n'hésitez pas venir me voir…, dit Florence

- On peut aménager demain soir ? Demanda Terry, comme je dois aller au théâtre la journée…

- Mais, chéri, dit Candy je peux aménager seule, tu n'as pas a t'en faire…

- Tu es sure ?

- Mais oui, je suis sure… et je pourrais faire les courses pour la cuisine ensuite…

- D'accord, dit Terry en souriant

- C'est parfait alors ! Dit Florence….à demain alors.

- Aurevoir Florence, dit Candy

- Bye Florence, dit Terry

- Bye les enfants, dit Florence.

Candy et Terry hélèrent un taxi et ils se rendirent à l'hôtel Rosemary pour se reposer et faire la sieste. Candy s'était rafraîchie dans la salle de bain et Terry aussi…ils étaient sur leur lit.

- Tu sais que les italiens font la sieste de midi à 4 heures de l'après midi ? Dit Terry

- Vraiment ? Et bien tu sais ce qu'on dit, c'est encore mieux l'après-midi…, dit Candy en souriant

Terry sourit et il prit ses lèvres. Tout marchait comme sur des roulettes. Il avait un travail, un nouvel appartement et surtout le plus important, il avait sa Blanche-Neige…


	24. Chapter 24

**_Un amour infini…_**

**_Par Mallory Quinn _**

**_Chapitre 24_**

**_"La visite chez Rose"_ **

La suite royale était dans l'obscurité. Le couple dormait paisiblement. Ils devaient se lever pour aller voir Rose. Mais le confort de leur corps mutuel, collés l'un contre l'autre.

- Chérie? Dit-il, on doit se lever pour aller voir Rose…

- Oui, je sais mais je ne veux pas quitter tes bras…

- Moi non plus…dit-il d'une voix endormie, mais sinon on ne pourra pas aller voir Rose trop tard…

- Tu as raison, levons-nous…

Ils se levèrent en traînant la patte bien sur, mais ils s'apprêtèrent pour aller dîner avec leur amie Rose.

- J'ai hâte de la voir, et je suis heureuse que tu vas travailler dans le même théâtre qu'elle…

- Pourquoi?

- Comme ça elle pourra garder l'œil sur toutes les petites actrices qui tomberont amoureuses de toi…

- Tu n'as pas confiance en moi, Blanche-Neige?

- Je n'ai pas confiance aux petites starlettes…

- Tu es sure qu'elles vont tomber amoureuses de moi?

- Je suis sure que j'ai le plus beau prince au monde et qu'elles vont toutes m'envier…

- Et bien après la scène que Rose et moi, avons fait, je crois qu'elles pensent que je sors avec Rose…

- Vraiment? Dit Candy en souriant, alors je n'ai aucun souci à me faire?

- Tu n'as jamais eu de souci à ce sujet, Blanche-Neige, car je n'aime que toi, je ne voie aucune autre femme…

- Oh Terry! Dit-elle en serrant contre lui, je t'aime aussi de tout mon cœur…

Ils s'embrassèrent pendant un moment et ensuite ils sortirent de leur chambre pour aller voir leur amie, Rose. Ils prirent un taxi jusqu'à l'adresse de Rose. Elle habitait un immeuble, à l'appartement du troisième étage. Ils sonnèrent et Rose ouvrit la porte.

- Candy!!! Dit-elle en se jetant dans ses bras, comme je suis contente de te revoir

- Rose! Dit Candy, Oh Rose, tu m'as manqué…

- Toi aussi! Terrence, salut encore

- Salut, dit Terry

- Entrez, entrez je vous en prie, dit Rose en souriant

Ils entrèrent et s'installèrent dans la salle de séjour. Rose alla chercher des rafraîchissements.

- Candy, dit-elle, comment as-tu pu me cacher que Terrence était vivant? J'ai failli faire une crise cardiaque lorsque mes collègues, qui s'extasiaient sur le nouveau venu….

- Elles s'extasiaient sur Terrence? Dit Candy

- Euh…oui, dit Rose en regardant Terry

- Ne t'en fais pas Rose, je ne lui cache rien, dit Terrence en souriant

- Oh, je sais que j'ai le plus bel homme du monde, dit Candy sérieusement, et que les filles vont continuer à tomber amoureuse de lui…sur le bateau il y avait Mireille Dubois et à l'école, il y avait l'horrible Eliza Legrand et d'autres qui n'osaient rien dire …

- Tu as l'air bien sure de toi, Candy dit Rose en souriant

- C'est parce que je sais, qu'il n'aime que moi, n'est-ce pas prince charmant? Dit Candy en souriant

- Bien sur Blanche-Neige, dit Terry en lui faisant un clin d'œil…

- Wow, dit Rose, c'est beau de vous voir ensemble, alors racontez-moi comment vous vous êtes retrouvés, dit Rose

Candy et Terry lui racontèrent comment ils s'étaient retrouvés, sur le Mauritania, et au Collège Royal de St. Paul.

- Mon Dieu, Candy, comme tu as dû souffrir de rien pouvoir lui dire que non seulement tu le connaissais, mais qu'en fait vous étiez amoureux….

- Ne m'en parle pas! C'était marrant aussi de le voir me complimenter sur quelque chose qu'il m'a montré…dit Candy

- Sans blague! Dit Terry en riant, cette fille qui ne semblait pas être du genre facile, mais elle embrassait comme une experte…

- J'ai pris le risque de passer pour une fille facile pour essayer de faire revenir ta mémoire…, dit Candy, j'ai même failli tout abandonner à un moment donné…

- Oh, et que s'est-il passé? Demanda Rose

- Ma sœur, Annie, m'a fait voir que j'avais mon rêve devenu réalité. Que le garçon pour qui je pleurais tous les soirs était vraiment vivant et qu'il avait besoin de moi…,dit Candy, alors j'ai persévéré

- Tu l'as laissé te draguer encore …dit Rose en souriant

L'appartement sentait bon. Rose avait une amie qui l'aidait à préparer le dîner. Rose regardait Candy et Terry et elle pensait à Jack… S'il avait survécu, ils seraient mariés et ils auraient une famille…Ils entendirent un bébé pleurer.

- Rose, dit Candy, ton amie a amené son bébé? Je peux le voir?

- Euh…, dit Rose,

L'amie de Rose appelée Sally, apporta un petit garçon d'environ10 mois et le donna à Rose. Candy et Terry les regardait surpris. Rose prit la parole.

- Candy, j'avais aussi une surprise pour toi…, dit Rose, je te présente Jack…

- Jack? Dit Candy avec des larmes aux yeux… je peux le prendre?

- Mais bien sur, dit Rose en souriant…tu es sa marraine…

Candy prit le petit garçon qui était le portrait craché de Jack, et elle pleurait de joie.

- Salut Jack, dit-elle avec une petite voix, tu es beau comme tout! Tu ressemble tellement à ton papa….Oh Rose, c'est merveilleux! Jack a laissé une trace dans ce monde!!! Terry…Terry voici Jack….

- Salut Jack, dit Terry ému…, je connaissais aussi ton papa, tu lui ressembles comme deux gouttes d'eau…

- Rose, merci, dit Candy en pleurant

- De rien Candy et merci aussi pour ta surprise, Terrence est vivant…

Le petit Jack souriait à Candy et elle continuait à lui parler de Jack, comment il aimait la vie, comment il aimait dessiner…

- Rose, dit Terry, quelle belle surprise…

- Va dire ça à ma mère, elle m'a traitée de traînée et de prostituée, elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour que l'enfant soit de Cal…Elle a dit que j'étais une idiote de ne pas être tombée enceinte d'un riche, mais d'un va nu pied… Mais je m'en fichais, j'aimais Jack de tout mon cœur et ce bébé est le plus beau cadeau qu'il ait pu me faire…

Elle pleurait en disant ces paroles.

- Candy, Terry, vous avez la chance d'avoir survécu le naufrage…vous vous aimez, ne laissez personne vous séparer, la vie c'est rien, en un instant elle peut finir…je n'ai eu que peu de temps avec Jack et je donnerai n'importe quoi pour avec une autre minute avec lui…

Terry se leva et il alla serrer Rose dans ses bras. Candy s'approcha avec le petit Jack dans ses bras et ils se serrèrent tous ensemble. Sally arriva et elle le trouva ainsi.

- Oh… le dîner est prêt… dit-elle en souriant

- Merci, Sally, dit Rose en essuyant ses larmes

Ils se rendirent à table et Candy se fit un plaisir de faire manger le petit Jack. Ils mangèrent gaiement et Rose regardait Candy avec Jack.

- Candy, tu aimes les enfants, je vois…

- Oui, dit Candy en souriant

- Dépêches-toi d'en faire avec Terry…

Candy rougit en souriant timidement. Terry ne dit rien, il ne faisait que sourire. Après le dîner, pendant que Terry prenait le thé au salon, Candy était avec Rose dans la chambre entrain de changer le petit Jack.

- Alors, Candy, Terry et toi est-ce que vous avez….? Demanda Rose

Candy rougit et baissa les yeux.

- Vous l'avez fait? Demanda Rose

- Le jour où il a retrouvé la mémoire, nous étions tellement contents…

- …que vous vous êtes exprimés votre joie mutuellement…

- Je l'aime Rose…le retrouver était un rêve devenu réalité

- Et il t'aime aussi…

- Je sais que Jack t'aimait beaucoup

- Je l'aimais à la folie, et quand j'ai découvert que j'étais enceinte, j'étais tellement contente…

- Je suis contente que tu aies eu le bébé de Jack…Je me souviens quand Terry m'a dit que vous veniez de le faire…

- Quoi?

- Oui, tu étais décoiffée, et très très souriante…dit Candy en souriant

- Quelques instants avant que le Titanic heurte l'iceberg….

- Quand c'est arrivé j'ai eu l'impression de vivre ce qui se passait dans mon livre…tu sais que j'ai même essayé de dire au capitaine de changer de direction, de ne pas aller vers les eaux glaciales?

- Vraiment? Mais personne n'allait écouter une gamine de le 3ème classe, ou de la première classe, personne n'allait écouter une femme tout simplement…

- Tu sais le nombre de fois j'ai regretté de ne pas être morte?

- Mais nous avons été sauvées pour une raison, ce n'était pas notre heure. Ne gaspillons pas la vie qui nous a été rendue, pour Jack, pour Fabrizio…

Candy serra Rose dans ses bras pendant un moment. Ensuite elle prit le bébé et elles marchèrent vers le salon.

- Ok, je ne vais plus jouer les rabats joies! Nous sommes en vie et la vie est belle!

Elles arrivèrent au salon et elles trouvèrent Terry entrain de parler avec Sally.

- Les voilas! Dit Terry, elles étaient sûrement entrain de se dire des secrets de femmes….

- Nous sommes là Terry, dit Candy en souriant

- Oui, Terrence, tu commences à travailler demain, dit Rose

- Oui, il va falloir que nous allions dormir, dit Terry

- Pour que tu sois en forme demain, dit Candy et je vais déménager nos affaires demain aussi, tu vas revenir à l'appartement et trouver un dîner chaud…

- Ça sera la plus belle partie de la journée, te retrouver chez nous avec un repas chaud…, dit Terry

- Rose, dit Candy, si tu as besoin de quelqu'un pour garder Jack, tu peux me l'amener…

- D'accord, merci beaucoup Candy, parfois c'est difficile de trouver une gardienne et pour les autres mamans qui doivent travailler aussi…

- Vraiment, c'est quelque chose à laquelle on ne pense pas …, dit Candy

- On y va, dit Terry

- Je vais passer après le théâtre pour voir votre appartement, dit Rose

- D'accord, à demain Rose, dit Candy, bye Jack…

- Bye Rose, Jack, dit Terry.

Ils s'en allèrent et retournèrent à l'hôtel. Et ils s'arrangèrent pour la nuit.

- Vous parliez de quoi avec Rose dans la chambre? Demanda Terry

- Elle me demandait si toi et moi avions…

- Fait l'amour?

- Oui…

- Oh…

- Et bien la seule fois où elle l'a fait avec Jack, lui a donné un très beau cadeau…il aurait été tellement heureux d'avoir eu un bébé avec Rose…

- Oui, le bébé Jack…j'ai hâte de commencer à avoir nos sept petits nains…

- Moi aussi, mais nous allons attendre d'être mariés…

- Mais bien sur, dit Terry en souriant, dès que j'obtiens mon premier rôle principale, nous allons nous marier…

- D'accord, dit-elle en souriant, mais pour le moment, prince charmant c'est un plaisir de vivre avec vous en concubinage…

- Oh… tu n'étais pas trop gênée en cherchant un appartement pour toi et ton fiancé?

- Non, et les propriétaires s'en fichaient de toute façon, ils veulent leur loyers, c'est tout, ce qu'on fait dans l'appartement, ils s'en balancent!

- Candy, je suis tellement heureux d'être avec toi ici…je t'aime

- Moi aussi Terry, je t'aime…

Ils s'endormirent dans les bras de l'un et l'autre. Il avait trouvé du travail, elle allait l'attendre à l'appartement avec un repas chaud.

Le lendemain matin, ils se levèrent et ils eurent le petit déjeuner au lit, que la réception leur avait envoyé de bon matin. Ensuite, ils firent leurs valises, s'apprêtèrent et ils quittèrent l'hôtel. Le manager leur envoya des porteurs pour leurs bagages. Il leur appela un taxi et leur souhaita bonne chance.

- Bonne chance, Melle André, dit le manager

- Merci, Monsieur, dit Candy, voici mon adresse, si par hasard, mon père ou son assistant me cherche…

- Bien Mademoiselle, dit le manager, aurevoir Monsieur et bonne chance

- Merci beaucoup pour tout, dit Candy

- De rien, c'est mon travail de m'occuper de l'hôtel et des membres de la famille du propriétaire.

- Aurevoir dirent Candy et Terry

Ils prirent le taxi jusqu'à leur nouvelle adresse sur la 5ème Avenue… Terry l'aida avec les bagages et il devait partir au théâtre

- Je dois y aller Taches de son, dit-il

- Bonne journée mon chéri, dit-elle en souriant

- Merci. Tu as assez d'argent pour faire des achats?

- Oui, merci.

Il l'embrassa longuement sur les lèvres et il partit. Candy défit les valises, arrangea leurs habits dans la penderie. Ensuite elle alla dans la cuisine pour voir ce qui manquait. Il lui fallait des casseroles, des assiettes, des verres, des tasses…Elle sortit donc et elle se rendit dans un grand magasin pour acheter son nécessaire pour la cuisine. Ensuite elle sortit encore pour aller acheter des draps, des couvertures, des couvre-lits et des serviettes et tout le nécessaire pour la salle de bain. Elle mit de l'ordre et elle nettoya la salle de bain. Elle lava aussi tout ce qu'elle venait d'acheter dans la cuisine. Elle fit le lit dans la grande chambre et aussi dans la petite chambre. Maintenant il lui fallait des provisions… Elle sortit donc pour aller faire des achats pour la nourriture et la boisson. Elle revint et elle eut faim et elle se fit un sandwich. Terry lui fit la surprise de venir la voir pendant sa pause déjeuner…

- Prince Charmant…dit-elle en souriant, qu'elle bonne surprise!

- Tu m'as manqué, Blanche-Neige et je voulais voir comment tu te débrouillais…pas mal…

- Je veux que notre appartement soit parfait…

- Candy, cet appartement est parfait parce que tu y es…

- Oh Terry! Tu es venu voir comment j'allais?

- Et aussi pour avoir quelques baisers de ma bien aimée…

- Je pense que je peux faire une petite pause…dit-elle en l'entraînant dans la chambre…

Ensuite elle lui fit aussi un sandwich et il mangea avec appétit. Plus tard, Terry était reparti au théâtre et Candy alla voir Florence. Cette dernière était ravie de la voir…

- Candy? Oh mais vous auriez dû venir m'appeler pour vous aider!

- Je ne voulais pas vous déranger…

- Ridicule, je n'ai pratiquement rien à faire ici, je m'ennuie

- Oh… et bien vous cuisinez si bien, vous pouvez m'apprendre quelques recettes?

- Avec plaisir, je peux vous apprendre! Il va falloir aller faire des achats…

- Pas de problème, allons-y si vous êtes prête.

- D'accord…

Elle sortit avec Florence pour faire des courses au supermarché, chez le boucher, le laitier, la fruitière…. Elle lui montra tous les magasins où elle pouvait acheter de la nourriture de bonne qualité à bon prix. Elle avait aussi acheté de la farine, des œufs. Ensuite elles allèrent chez Candy et Florence lui montra comment préparer un rôti de bœuf, des légumes sautés… de la tarte aussi, du gâteau, des pommes de terres cuites au four… Candy prenait bonne note. Terry allait revenir à un festin ce soir!

- Merci Florence, tu es un ange, dit Candy

- Oh c'est un plaisir, dit Florence, tu as bien rempli ma journée Candy, merci à toi…

- Je vais arranger la table, Terry devrait venir avec Rose et Jack tout à l'heure…

- D'accord, je vais aller voir mon mari, il doit croire que je l'ai abandonné!

- Merci Florence, dit Candy en la serrant dans ses bras…

Candy arrangea la table comme il faut et lorsque Terry revint avec Rose, ils trouvèrent un festin de roi sur la table! Il avait une surprise pour elle, il avait amené sa mère aussi, Eleonor Baker.

- Bonsoir chéri, dit Candy en l'embrassant, oh, Madame Baker!

- Bonsoir Candy, dit-il en la serrant contre elle

Elle le relâcha et elle alla serrer la mère de Terry dans ses bras.

- Bonsoir Candy, comme c'est bon de te revoir…, dit Eleonor

- Salut Rose, dit Candy…Jack! Viens ici mon chéri…

Eleonor, Terry et Rose regardèrent la table, stupéfaits.

- Candy? Dit Terry, quand as-tu eu le temps de faire tout ça?

- Oh…c'est trop, n'est-ce pas? Dit Candy inquiète

- Un peu, dit Terry

- Mais c'est parfait, dit Eleonor en souriant

- Florence est venue m'aider à préparer et elle m'a appris quelques recettes que j'ai essayé sur le champs…dit Candy

- Superbe! Dit Terry

- Ça a l'air appétissant, dit Rose en souriant

- Et pour Jack, j'ai fait de la panade aux fruits…

- Merci Candy, dit Rose

- Je vais aller chercher Florence et son mari, dit Terry, pour qu'ils viennent nous aider à manger tout ceci!

Ils éclatèrent de rire de bon cœur. Candy mit une bavette à Jack et elle se mit à le nourrir. Il aimait sa panade et applaudissait en riant. Terry revint avec Florence et son mari et ils mangèrent dans une bonne atmosphère. Les hommes prenaient le thé au salon, pendant que Candy, Eleonor et Rose faisaient la vaisselle avec Florence.

- Rose, dit Candy, j'ai une petite idée dans ma tête…

- Ah oui? A quel sujet? Demanda Rose

- Et bien pour passer mes journées, je pourrais m'occuper de Jack et d'autres enfants….

- D'autres enfants?

- Oui, je pourrais garder des enfants…

- Oh… c'est une bonne idée, Candy, mais tu es sure que tu pourras le faire?

- Oui, à la maison Pony, je surveillais les enfants, je peux le faire…

- Et je pourrais l'aider dit Florence, j'ai une chambre vide qu'on pourrait aménager avec des lits de bébés et des jouets…

- C'est une bonne idée, dit Eleonor, c'est bien que tu veuilles faire quelque chose, Candy…

- Merci, Mme Baker…

- Appelles-moi, maman, dit Eleonor en souriant

- Vous êtes sure? Je peux vous appeler « maman »? Je n'ai jamais eu de mère…

- Et bien je serai ta mère aussi, comme je suis la mère de Terry…

- Merci…maman! Dit Candy en la serrant contre elle

Florence et Rose les regardaient en souriant. Tout le monde aimait Candy, Rose la considérait comme sa petite sœur, et Florence la considérait un peu comme sa fille, et Terry ne jurait que par elle! Candy et Eleonor, finirent de s'attendrir…

- Florence, tu disais que tu pourrais m'aider, tu es sure? Dit Candy

- Candy, tu viens de me donner une très bonne idée…, dit Florence, ça va occuper mes journées…

- Mais les enfants peuvent faire beaucoup de bruits…, dit Rose

- Nous avons tous été des enfants, mes chères, dit Florence, nous allons nous organiser, acheter des lits…

- Oui, il va falloir acheter des lits, des parcs, des jouets, dit Candy…il va nous falloir une petite fortune…

- Tu peux demander à Terry, dit Rose

- Non, pas autant d'argent, c'est beaucoup trop, il s'occupe déjà de moi… je vais chercher du travail pour ouvrir ma garderie…, dit Candy

- Tu es sure Candy? Terry pourrait t'aider…

- Et moi aussi, dit Eleonor…

- Je ne veux pas déranger Terry ou toi maman ou toi Rose. Il doit se concentrer sur son travail et percer comme acteur…

- Oh, il va percer, ça tu peux en être sur, il a tellement de talent et il est tellement naturel!!! Dit Rose, et il a les gênes de sa mère…

- Il aurait des rôles à apprendre et je ne veux pas l'ennuyer,… non, je vais chercher du travail ou je trouverais une solution…et merci maman, mais je vais me débrouiller

- Comme tu veux Candy…, dit Rose

- Mais si tu as besoin d'aide, viens me voir, dit Eleonor

- D'accord, mais pas un mot à Terry, si ça réussi, je vais le lui dire moi-même…

- D'accord, dit Rose, motus et bouche cousu…

- Je peux t'aider Candy, dit Florence

- Florence, tu es déjà prête à nous donner une salle…

- Et le jardin…dit Florence

- Et le jardin, dit Candy, laisse-moi voir ce que je peux faire d'abord, ensuite je vous ferai signe…

- D'accord, Candy…, dit Florence…

- Et je connais beaucoup d'actrices qui ont besoin d'aide pour la garde des enfants, dit Eleonor, tu auras beaucoup de clientes…

- J'espère, dit Candy

- Allons au salon dit Rose, les messieurs doivent s'ennuyer…

Elles terminèrent de tout ranger et elles retournèrent au salon et elles trouvèrent Terry entrain de jouer avec Jack et le mari de Florence aussi…

- Regardez-les, dit Florence, 3 gros bébés!

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire de bon cœur. Ensuite, Rose prit congé avec Jack et Florence et son mari Henry descendirent chez eux…Eleonor resta la dernière.

- Je suis tellement heureuse que tu sois ici, Terrence, dit sa mère

- Je suis content d'être auprès de toi, dit Terry

- Ça ne te choque pas que nous habitions ensemble? Demanda Candy

- Et bien avec tout ce que vous avez vécus tous les deux, j'assume que vous ne voulez pas vous séparer même pour une nuit…, dit Eleonor, ce n'est pas très conventionnel, mais qui suis-je pour parler? J'ai eu un enfant sans être mariée….

- Je suis content d'être au monde, maman, dit Terry en souriant et je ne t'en veux pas…

- Merci Terry. Bon, je vais vous laisser, et rentrer chez moi… je vais vous inviter à manger aussi chez moi…pourquoi pas tous les dimanches, si vous êtes libres bien sur…dit Eleonor

- Tous les dimanches? Dit Candy en regardant Terry qui approuva du regard, bien sur maman, nous serons là tous les dimanches…C'est bon de faire partie d'une vrai famille!

Eleonor avait vu leur regard; ils étaient parfaits ensemble et ils se comprenaient à demi-mot…

- Aurevoir, Terry, aurevoir Candy…dit-elle

- Aurevoir, maman dirent Candy et Terry en même temps

Eleonor s'en alla, laissant les deux tourtereaux seuls. Quelle belle soirée!

Candy alla prendre une douche avant de se coucher, et Terry l'accompagna. Ils se mirent au lit ensemble et Terry lui raconta sa première journée au travail. Il était tellement passionné quand il en parlait, il paraissait tellement heureux. Candy était heureuse, parce que Terry était heureux.

- Je suis contente que tu fasses ce que tu aimes, mon chéri…et que tu aies maman si près de toi…

- Moi aussi

- Ça ne t'ennuie pas que je l'appelle « maman »?

- Bien sur que non! Tu es mon autre moitié, alors ma mère est aussi ta mère…

- Merci, Terry. Tu ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire pour moi…

- Mais si, je le sais…j'ai vécu sans elle et je n'avais jamais eu l'amour d'une mère, la femme de mon père me traitait très mal…c'est merveilleux, l'amour d'une mère et le partager avec toi, ne fait que me rendre plus heureux….

- Merci Terry, dit Candy encore une fois…

- Mais toi, tu ne vas pas t'ennuyer toute seule, pendant la journée?

- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, prince charmant, j'ai plein d'idées en tête…

- D'accord, dit-il en l'embrassant….

Candy s'abandonna dans les bras de son bien aimé. Plus tard, elle pensait à son projet et à comment elle allait le mettre en action. Mais demain était un autre jour, pour le moment, elle était dans les bras de Terry et elle voulait dormir.


	25. Chapter 25

_**Un amour infini**…_

_**Chapitre** **25**_

_"**Pauvre** **petite ****fille**…**riche!"**_

La vie à New York continuait pour Candy et Terry. Candy occupait ses journées avec Florence et elles faisaient diverses taches ménagères ensemble. Florence lui avait appris comment tricoter, alors Candy tricotait un chandail pour Terry sans rien lui dire, elle voulait lui faire une surprise. Florence lui appris aussi comment faire du macramé. Et elle continuait bien sur à lui montrer comment faire des plats mijoté et du bon dessert. Et Terry avait toujours un bon repas bien chaud quand il revenait le soir ou même quand il venait pendant la pause déjeuner pour goûter à Blanche-Neige…Il avait acheté une voiture pour pouvoir se déplacer plus vite et plus facilement. Les dimanches, ils les passaient chez Eleonor et ils passaient du bon temps ensemble, en famille.

Au théâtre, Terry et Rose étaient toujours ensemble et les autres membres de la troupe croyaient qu'ils étaient vraiment un vrai couple. Mais Candy venait parfois chercher Terry théâtre, et Rose quittait plus tôt pour aller chercher le petit Jack. Parfois elle rencontrait Susanna qui se demandait qui elle était. Un jour Susanna décida de lui adresser la parole.

- Je peux vous aider ? Demanda Susanna

- Euh, non, j'attends quelqu'un, dit Candy

- Qui ?

- Un jeune acteur…

- Je connais tout le monde, ici, je peux vous dire s'il est encore là ou pas…

- Je sais qu'il est ici, dit Candy parce je l'attends depuis un moment et je ne l'ai pas vu sortir…

- Il est peut être sorti par une autre porte…

- Il sort toujours par celle-ci…

- Mais …

- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça vous regarde Mademoiselle, dit Candy irritée

- Candy ? Dit la voix de Terry en arrivant, tu attends depuis longtemps ?

- Non, chou, je viens d'arriver…

Terry la pris dans ses bras et il l'embrassa sur les lèvres. Rose devait passer les voir ce soir-là, pour dîner avec eux.

- Rose est déjà parti ? Demanda Candy

- Oui, dit Terry, elle devait aller chercher Jack…

- Oh… alors on a un peu de temps avant qu'elle n'arrive…, dit Candy en souriant

- Tu sais que j'aime beaucoup ta façon de penser…. ?

Ils éclatèrent de rire et ils s'en allèrent bras dessus, bras dessous. Susanna avait regardé la scène surprise. Terry avec Candy en parlant de Rose… Elle pensait que Terry était entrain de tromper Rose avec Candy !!!! Oh… d'un coté elle était offusquée, d'un autre coté, si Terry trompait Rose avec une autre, c'est qu'il pouvait aussi la tromper avec elle aussi….Elle allait tenter sa chance avec Terry et la prochaine fois qu'elle verra Candy, elle allait l'envoyer promener…Comme si Rose ne lui suffisait pas, elle devra combattre aussi cette jeune fille !

Le temps passa et ce fut le temps de fêtes. Un bon matin, après le départ de Terry, on sonna à la porte de Candy. Elle pensait que c'était Florence. Elle alla ouvrir la porte et elle fut surprise de voir Georges, l'assistant de l'oncle William.

- Monsieur Georges, dit-elle surprise

- Melle Candy…dit Georges, bonjour…

- Bonjour Monsieur Georges, dit Candy, comment m'avez-vous trouvé ? Entrez, je vous en prie. Prenez place.

Elle le conduisit jusqu'au salon et ils prirent place.

- Merci. Et bien j'ai reçu le rapport de l'hôtel Rosemary…dit Georges

- Oh… vous voulez quelque chose à boire ?

- Non, merci, je viens de prendre le petit déjeuner…

- D'accord… je suis restée à l'hôtel pour deux jours seulement…, dit Candy

- Ne vous en faites pas pour ça, c'est votre droit… dit Georges

- Alors… l'oncle William vous a envoyé pour me chercher encore et me ramener à St. Paul ?

- Non, pas du tout. Nous avons appris tout ce qui s'est passé à St. Paul. C'était désolant, mais nous ne pouvons rien changer…

- Oh…je suis désolée…l'Oncle William voulait que je devienne une vrai jeune fille du monde et moi je crée un scandale en m'enfuyant avec un garçon…

- Le fils du duc de Grandchester….

- Oui, nous habitons ensemble et il s'occupe de moi…

- Je vois, dit Georges en regardant l'appartement, c'est très beau cet appartement.

- Merci…

- J'aurai voulu que vous soyez au courant de nos différentes demeures à travers l'Amérique et le monde…

- Oui, je ne savais pas que l'hôtel Rosemary appartenait à la famille André…

- Nous avons aussi plusieurs villas ici, à New York et des appartements, si vous en avez besoin…

- Merci, mais Terry s'occupe de moi…

- Je vais vous donner quand même la liste de nos demeures, comme ça si un jour vous avez besoin d'hébergement…

- Oh… d'accord.

- Melle Candy, vous êtes la fille adoptive de William André un des hommes les plus riche du monde. Ce qui veut dire que vous êtes aussi très riche…

- Ce n'est pas important pour moi, dit Candy

- Peut être bien, mais il est de mon devoir de vous mettre au courant de votre patrimoine…

- Mon patrimoine ?

- Oui, que vous le vouliez ou nom, selon la loi, et le testament du père de l'oncle William, tous les enfants de William, l'héritier et le chef de la famille ont un compte en banque avec un énorme montant à l'intérieur….

- Un énorme montant ? Demanda Candy

- Oui un montant très très grand…

- Combien ?

- Et bien pour le moment vous avez 10 millions de dollars à votre disposition…

Candy le regarda comme s'il tombait de la dernière pluie. Avait-elle bien entendu ?

- 10 millions de dollars ? Répéta Candy

- Oui…

- Oh mon Dieu ! Mais vous avez dit « pour le moment »…

- Oui, quand vous allez atteindre vos 21 ans, vous aurez droit au reste…

- Au reste ?

- Oui… mais ça c'est une autre histoire. Quand vous aurez 21 ans, on vous mettra au courant du reste du montant…

- Oh… mais…

- Melle André, je suis venu pour vous donner les coordonnées de votre compte bancaire. Nous avons notre propre banque qui s'occupe de nos transactions et de nos avoirs…

Il sortit des papiers de son attaché caisse qu'il donna à Candy. Le tout était dans une farde.

- Merci, dit Candy confuse…

Elle voulait protester…mais elle savait que c'était inutile. Georges n'allait pas l'écouter.

- Et bien voila. Il y a aussi le numéro de téléphone où vous pouvez me contacter si vous avez besoin de moi, Melle Candy…

- Merci, Monsieur Georges…

- Je vais vous laisser. J'ai d'autres rendez-vous d'affaires, dit Georges en se levant

- Merci pour tout, Monsieur Georges. Quand aurai-je l'occasion de voir mon cher père adoptif ? Terry voudrait lui demander ma main en mariage…

- Quand j'aurai des nouvelles sur son retour en Amérique, je vous le ferai savoir…

- Merci Monsieur Georges, dit Candy en souriant.

Elle l'accompagna à la porte.

- Aurevoir, Melle Candy….

- Aurevoir Monsieur Georges, dit-elle en souriant

Après le départ de Georges, Candy se mit à lire tout ce qu'on lui avait amener comme papier. Florence arriva et elle la trouva plongée dans les papiers…

- Candy ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda-t-elle

- Et bien mon père vient d'envoyer son assistant pour me parler et me mettre au courant de ma situation financière…

- Ta situation financière ?

- Oui…

- Ta famille est riche ?

- Très…

- André … André …oh les André de Chicago !!!??? Demanda Florence surprise

- Oui…

- Mais que fais-tu à louer un appartement chez moi ? Ta famille a des villas et des appartements partout… !

- Terry s'occupe de moi…

- Mais tu aurais pu, avoir un appartement beaucoup plus luxueux …

- Et bien j'aime être avec Terry…

- Et quelle est ta situation financière ?

- J'ai 10 millions de dollars à ma disposition pour le moment …

- 10 millions ? Pour le moment ? Oh mon Dieu !

- Et quand j'aurai 21 ans, on viendra m'informer du montant du reste de l'argent…

- Wow ! Dit Florence encore surprise… mais tu n'as pas l'air de vouloir cet argent…

- Je n'en ai pas besoin…

- Tu plaisantes ? Tout le monde a besoin d'argent… !

- Je suis bien avec Terry

- Oui, mais…pense un peu Candy…tu peux faire quelque chose de bien avec cet argent

- Comme quoi ?

- Comme quoi ? Tu voulais faire une garderie pour enfants non ?

- Oui, mais on n'a pas les moyens…

- Vraiment ? Moi je vois 10 millions façon d'ouvrir ce centre…

- Oh….

- Si tu ne veux pas vivre de cet argent, tu peux faire du bien avec, t'occuper des enfants, engager des employées et ensuite si ça marche bien, tu auras même un bénéfice dans ton investissement…

Candy resta silencieuse… Elle pouvait ouvrir son centre…et s'occuper des enfants et passer ses journées à faire ce qu'elle aimait le plus, s'occuper des enfants. Cet argent allait rester en banque à moisir et avoir des intérêts journaliers….Florence avait raison… autant en faire quelque chose !

- Tu as raison Florence, je vais en parler à Terry d'abord bien sur…

- C'est la moindres des choses, dit Florence en regardant la liste des résidences des André, wow je ne savais pas que tout ceci était à ta famille ! Tu peux acheter ton propre immeuble !

- On verra bien, dit Candy, petit à petit…Maintenant, allons voir ce qu'on va préparer pour nos hommes aujourd'hui…

Elles allèrent dans la cuisine pour préparer le dîner du soir et le dessert aussi. Terry revint à la maison pendant sa pause déjeuner. Florence était descendue chez elle. Candy accueillit son bien aimé à la porte en lui sautant au cou.

- Terry !!!

- Salut chérie, dit Terry en la serrant contre lui…

- Tu m'as manqué

- Je suis là…

Ils s'embrassèrent longuement, passionnément. Candy était toujours tendre, mais elle était beaucoup plus tendre ce jour-là.

- Blanche-Neige…, dit-il sans la lâcher, tu as quelque chose à me dire ?

- Tu ne veux pas manger d'abord ?

- Non, j'ai deux heures aujourd'hui…

- Deux heures…superbe ! J'ai quelque chose à te dire, tu as deviné…

- Rien de grave j'espère… ?

- Non, chéri, rien de grave…Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

- Candy, si je veux quelque chose à boire je vais aller me servir…,dit Terry en souriant

- Mais tu reviens du théâtre, tu es là pour manger…et je veux te servir…

- Je peux me servir, chérie et te servir…

Il alla dans la cuisine et il apporta du jus d'orange pour tous les deux dans des verres avec des craquelins, sur un plateau.

- Merci chéri, dit Candy…

- Tu passes la matinée à t'occuper de la maison et à cuisiner…

- J'aime faire ça pour toi, Terry

- Je sais et je t'aime pour cela Candy….

- Tu te souviens de ce que tu disais l'autre jour sur ma famille riche ?

- Oui…

- Et bien j'ai reçu la visite de Monsieur Georges, tu te souviens je voyageais avec lui sur le Mauritania ?

- Oui…

- C'est l'assistant de mon père adoptif… il est passé ici ce matin…

- Comment il savait où tu habitais ?

- Je suppose qu'il a fait une enquête …et l'hôtel lui a dit que j'étais là-bas

- Il n'est pas venu te sermonner, au moins ?

- Non, non. Il est venu me donner la liste des résidences de la famille, pour la prochaine fois où j'aurai besoin d'être hébergée…

Elle donna la liste à Terry. Il la prit et il la lut et il siffla.

- Ce n'est pas tout, il m'a aussi mis au courant de ma présente situation financière…

- Situation financière ?

- Oui…, dit Candy en lui donnant les papiers de la banque.

Terry les prit et il siffla encore.

- Et c'est rien que pour le moment…, dit Candy

- Pour le moment ?

- Oui, quand j'aurai atteints mes 21 ans, j'aurai droit à plus…

- Plus ?

- Il ne m'a pas dit, je le saurai quand j'aurai 21 ans…

- Et bien Taches de son, félicitations, tu roules sur l'or…

- Tu sais que ce n'est pas important pour moi…

- Je sais chérie…mais c'est bon à savoir que tu n'auras pas à mendier

- Et bien je n'avais aucune intention d'utiliser cet argent…

- « Avais » ?

- Mais je voulais ouvrir une garderie pour enfants…

- Taches de son, c'est ton argent tu en fais ce que tu veux. Ouvrir une garderie va aider les mamans qui ont de petits enfants…

- Alors tu es d'accord ?

- Mais bien sur, que je suis d'accord !

- Mais je n'aurai peut être pas tellement le temps de m'occuper de la maison…

- On peut pendre une femme de ménage…

- Oh…vraiment ?

- Candy, tu auras besoin d'aide si tu commences à travailler dans ta garderie, c'est normal…

- D'accord, mais j'aime faire tes repas…je pourrais les faire le soir pour le lendemain…

- Comme tu veux, chérie… maintenant tu peux t'occuper de moi ?

- Mais oui, gros bébé dit Candy en tombant dans ses bras pour l'embrasser.

Terry retourna au théâtre et il trouva Susanna dans la loge en train de l'attendre.

- Terry, dit-elle en souriant

- Susanna ? Je peux t'aider ?

- Et bien je voulais te demander des conseils sur la scène IV de tout à l'heure…

- On peut parler sur scène… je dois me changer…

- Je peux me tourner, je te jure que je ne vais pas te regarder, dit Susanna…

Terry la regarda surpris. C'était quoi ça ? Susanna entrain de flirter avec lui ?

- Susanna, sors de ma loge… je te vois sur scène…

Rose arriva.

- Est-ce que tout va bien ici ? Demanda-t-elle

- Entre Rose, Susanna s'en allait….dit Terry

Susanna sortit lorsqu'elle vit Rose arriver, mais elle traînait les pattes. Terry la trompait, alors Terry n'était pas inaccessible …

Rose demanda à Terry se qui se passait.

- On dirait que Susanna veut quelque chose… dit Terry

- Vraiment ? Dit Rose ironiquement, tu crois ?

- Elle a un faible pour moi ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ?

- Mais elle croit que nous sommes ensemble, ça ne l'arrête même pas ?

- Et bien elle doit croire que tu es prêt à t'intéresser à elle

- Je ne l'ai jamais encouragé…

- Enfin bref, je vais sur scène, on t'attend…dit Rose en sortant

Pendant toute la journée de travail, Susanna faisait tout pour attirer l'attention de Terry. Elle lui faisait des clins d'œil et elle se heurtait toujours sur lui accidentellement. Mais quand Rose les regardait, Susanna faisait semblait de rien…Rose secoua la tête…si ça continuait, elle allait dire deux mots à Susanna…

Les jours qui suivirent Candy alla faire des achats pour les enfants de la maison Pony. Comme Noël approchait… Elle envoya les jouets et aussi un chèque. Elle demanda à Melle Pony et Sœur Maria de lui envoyer leur cordonnées bancaires, pour qu'elle puisse y faire des virements régulièrement. Elle se mit aussi à faire des démarches pour ouvrir une garderie d'enfants. Il lui fallait des autorisations et elle se promenait dans plusieurs bureaux pour les avoirs. Elle avait aussi remarqué que lorsqu'on se rendait compte qu'elle était la fille de William André, tout le monde s'empressait de la servir. Elle était dans un parc un jour et elle se reposait. Elle voulait aller chercher Terry pour le déjeuner. Elle rencontra un jeune homme blond qui se mit à parler avec elle.

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Michael…

- Candy, dit-elle en souriant…

- Je vous ai vu plusieurs fois dans différents bureaux, alors je me suis dit qu'il y avait une raison pour que je vous voie tous les jours, si bien que j'ai décidé de vous parler

- Oh…je suis entrain d'aller à Broadway chercher mon fiancé…dit Candy pour lui montrer qu'elle n'était pas disponible

- Oh… il en a de la chance de vous avoir

- Moi aussi j'ai de la chance de l'avoir…, dit Candy

Michael la regarda, elle aimait beaucoup son fiancé. Mais elle était adorable, il voulait être son amie…

- Mais nous pouvons être amis…

- Bien sur, dit Candy en souriant

- On peut prendre un verre demain ? Je peux vous attendre au bistrot

- Je vais en parler à mon fiancé et si tout va bien, je viendrai avec lui…

- Bien sur, dit Michael…que faites-vous dans tous ces bureaux… ?

- Je suis entrain de faire des démarches pour ouvrir une garderie pour enfants dont les parents travaillent…

- Oh, quelle bonne idée…dit-il

- Oui, mais je ne savais pas qu'il fallait autant de papier…

- Il faut beaucoup de papier pour rien, ils veulent juste se sentir important…plaisanta-t-il

Candy éclata de rire et elle continua à parler avec Michael. Ensuite elle alla au théâtre attendre Terry à la sortie. Susanna la vit et elle regarda comment Terry courut pour l'accueillir et partir précipitamment. Dans sa tête bien sur ça voulait dire qu'il était entrain de fuir Rose…

Dans la voiture, Terry et Candy parlaient.

- A propos, Terry, dit-elle

- Oui…

- Je voudrais que tu m'apprennes à conduire…

- Tu es sérieuse ?

- Oui…

- Oh…

- Toutes les démarches que je fais, sont parfois fatigantes…

- Je peux engager un chauffeur pour toi et t'acheter une voiture

- Oui, mais je voudrais aussi apprendre à conduire…

Terry la regarda. La plupart des femmes pensaient à s'acheter des toilettes élégantes, mais sa Taches de son, elle, voulait apprendre à conduire…Il était fasciné par elle…

- D'accord, Taches de son, je vais t'apprendre…

- Merci, chéri dit-elle en souriant à propos, j'ai rencontré un jeune homme qui veut que je prenne un verre avec lui…

- Un verre avec lui ?

- Oui…

- Et qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

- Je lui ai dit que je viendrai avec toi, si tu es d'accord….

- Bonne réponse et qu'a-t-il dit ?

- Que tu avais de la chance de m'avoir…

- Oh…

- Et je lui ai dit que c'est moi qui avais de la chance de t'avoir…

- Je t'aime Blanche-Neige…, dit-il tendrement

- Je t'aime Prince charmant…

Elle lui prit la main et il lui baisa la main. Il était entrain de conduire, mais il n'avait envie que d'une chose ; prendre sa Blanche-Neige dans ses bras.


	26. Chapter 26

**Un amour infini…**

**Chapitre 26**

**« Le premier Noël »**

Candy alla acheter un arbre de Noël et des décorations. Elle allait passé son premier Noël avec Terry et elle était très excitée. Elle était avec Florence, son amie fidèle et elle l'aida avec son arbre d'abord. Les enfants de Florence devaient venir pour le réveillon passer les fêtes avec leurs parents. Candy l'aida à décorer l'arbre et le reste de la maison. Ensuite elles montèrent chez Candy où on avait aussi livré un grand arbre de Noël et elles se mirent à le décorer aussi.

- Je ne sais pas quoi acheter pour Terry, dit Candy

- Tu trouveras bien, tu verras…, dit Florence

- C'est notre premier Noël ensemble…

- Et bien, il doit être très spécial, mais tous les Noëls sont spéciaux, c'est une fête de famille…

- Oui, quand j'étais petite à la Maison Pony, Noël était une de mes fêtes préférées…

- Étaient? Dit Florence

- C'est pas que je n'aime plus Noël, mais en grandissant et en entendant les gens parler; Noël est une fête de famille…je n'ai jamais eu de vrai famille…

- Mais tu as une famille avec Terry, sa mère, Rose et Jack… et moi, je compte pour du beurre?

- Non, dit Candy en riant, merci Florence…

- Tu auras aussi une famille à toi avec Terry un jour, avec tous pleins d'enfants…

- Et bien comme il m'appelle « Blanche-Neige », on dit toujours que nous allons avoirs 7 petits nains…

- 7? Wow! C'est beau les grandes familles et je suis sure que vous serez des parents parfaits…

- Je ne sais pas si je vais avoir 7 enfants, mais j'aimerai avoir des enfants avec Terry…quand nous allons nous marier…

Elles terminèrent de décorer l'appartement, ensuite elles allèrent ensemble faire des achats pour Noël. Elles allèrent dans les orphelinats pour faire des dons pour les enfants. L'endroit était froid et sombre. Candy compara ça à la Maison Pony et elle fut offusquée. La directrice était une dame mince, dans la cinquantaine, hautaine et froide.

- Il fait très froid ici, dit Candy à la directrice, les enfants vont tomber malade…

- Mais nous n'avons pas les moyens pour payer pour un chauffage permanent…, dit la directrice

- Vraiment? Dit Candy sceptique, votre bureau semble bien chauffé dites-moi où je dois aller et je vais m'arranger pour que vous ayez du chauffage pour l'hiver…

- Mais…, dit la directrice gênée, ce n'est pas la peine de vous déranger, je vais le faire, si vous me donnez les sous…

- Je vais vous donner ce qu'il faut pour chauffer votre établissement et je vais envoyer des vêtements chauds et des jouets pour les enfants…Un employé des Entreprises André viendra s'assurer que tout est en ordre…

- Bien Mademoiselle, dit la directrice à contre cœur.

- Aurevoir, dit Candy et merci pour votre temps…

- Aurevoir, Melle André, dit la directrice

Candy sortit de là avec Florence.

- Tu te rends compte, Florence, ces pauvres enfants…j'espère que ça va s'arranger…

- Oui, pour un temps, mais ensuite elle va recommencer à ne pas chauffer pour empocher le fric…

- Si je pouvais ouvrir un orphelinat…dit Candy…

- Avec tes 10 millions? Pourquoi pas?

- Oh Florence… mais…c'est une bonne idée, mais finissons avec la garderie d'abord…

- D'accord…

- Allons continuer nos achats…

Elles s'amusèrent en achetant des cadeaux et elles retournèrent chez elle fatiguées.

- Florence, dit Candy, je pensais aller dans les orphelinats pour donner des cadeaux aux enfants…

- C'est très généreux de ta part

- Et bien je suis orpheline et je sais combien j'étais heureuse de recevoir un cadeau le matin de Noël, malgré le fait que nous n'avions pas de parents, nous étions très heureux… Je voudrais que les orphelins de New York se sentent heureux le matin de Noël…

- Et bien on peut y aller demain pour voir et apporter des cadeaux, dit Florence touchée par la générosité de Candy…

- Merci Florence….maintenant préparons pour nos hommes…

- Mais vous n'avez pas la fête de Noël au théâtre ce soir? Dit Florence

- Oui, mais je peux garder la nourriture pour demain, étant donné que nous allons être occupées à visiter les orphelinats….

- D'accord, dit Florence en souriant…

- Terry vient me chercher tout à l'heure…

Le théâtre où Terry et Rose travaillait organisait une fête de Noël dans la salle de réception du Grand hôtel. Terry bien sur allait y amener Candy…Il devait y avoir une échange de cadeau entres les membres de la troupe. Susanna avait hâte de se retrouver à la fête. Elle voulait essayer encore une fois de séduire Terry, peut être que s'il buvait un peu…. Mais Rose était toujours sur ses talons!

La réception avait commencée et Terrence n'était pas encore là. Susanna était en train de guetter son arrivée… Rose était là, mais Terrence pas encore. Susanna alla se servir un verre de vin et elle se mit à parler avec les autres membres de la troupe.

- Regarde Rose, sans son Terrence, dit Karen

- Il va venir bientôt, dit Susanna

- Tu continues à le surveiller…, dit Karen

- Non… je regarde seulement s'il est là

- Il n'est pas libre…

- Mais je l'ai vu avec une autre fille…

- Et après?

- Il trompe Rose…

- Oh…alors ça te donne de l'espoir…s'il trompe Rose avec quelqu'un, il peut la tromper avec toi…Susanna tu n'es pas croyable! Tu veux profiter de sa faiblesse pour le séduire!

Susanna se contenta de sourire. Elle était amoureuse de Terry, elle en rêvait toutes les nuits…

- Comment peux-tu utiliser ça à ton avantage…? Demanda Karen outrée

Susanna voulait répondre, mais Terrence fit son entrée avec Candy à son bras, toute souriante…

- Mais c'est qui ça avec Terrence? Dit une actrice

- C'est elle ! Il l'a amené ici!!! Dit Susanna

- Rose est là…, dit l'actrice

- C'est peut être rien qu'une amie pour lui, dit Karen…

Candy et Terry étaient entrain de rire en parlant avec Rose et d'autres collègues. Candy alla se repoudrer le nez à un moment donné. Elle rencontra Susanna ….

- Bonsoir, dit Candy en souriant, Joyeux Noël!

- Vous n'avez pas honte d'être ici avec le copain d'une autre? Dit Susanna

- Le copain d'une autre? Dit Candy

- Oui, Terrence! Il sort avec Rose…

Candy la regarda surprise. Le personnel pensait que Terry et Rose étaient ensemble, mais pourquoi cette fille était-elle en colère?

- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça vous regarde, dit Candy

- Vous m'écœurez!

- Et vous, vous vous mêlez de ce qui vous ne regarde pas! Dit Candy en sortant…

Elle n'aimait pas l'impression que Susanna lui avait donnée…Elle retourna près de Terry et Rose.

- Ça va Blanche-Neige? Demanda-t-il en le regardant

- Oui, ça va prince charmant…, dit-elle en souriant

- Vous deux…, dit Rose, vous êtes si mignons!

Ils éclatèrent de rire, mais Candy continuait à penser à ce que Susanna lui avait dit. De quoi se mêlait-elle?

Ce fut le moment d'échange de cadeau entre les membres de la troupe. Terry reçut un cadeau de Susanna…c'était une montre en or….

- Wow, dit Candy ironiquement, quel beau cadeau, un montre en or de la part de Susanna Marlowe…

- Pourquoi tu dis ça comme ça Blanche-Neige? Dit Terry innocemment

- Pourquoi? Dit Candy surprise

- Oui, c'est un cadeau d'une collègue….dit Terry

- Une collègue très amoureuse de toi…, dit Candy

- Tu crois? Dit Terry

- Terrence Chéri, dit Candy, parfois tu peux vraiment être aveugle!

- Quoi? L'attention des autres femmes ne m'intéresse pas, tu le sais Blanche-Neige….

- Mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu ne les intéresses pas…, dit Candy

- Tu penses que Susanna s'intéresse a moi? Dit Terry qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça?

- Son attitude envers moi, à chaque fois que je la vois…, dit Candy

- Et bien elle perd son temps, dit Terry, car je t'aime, moi….

- Et bien son cadeau est entrain de dire qu'elle t'aime, dit Rose

- Ce n'est qu'un cadeau….dit Terry

- Et bien, dit Candy j'ai lu que dans certaines cultures, accepter un cadeau c'est accepter d'être avec quelqu'un…

- C'est Noël, Taches de son….on échange des cadeaux…ne sois pas paranoïaque

- C'est Noël, dit Candy, d'accord amusons-nous…

Ils mangèrent et burent en riant et en chantant des chansons de Noël. Susanna continuait à surveiller Terry et elle le vit sortir avec Candy. Elle les suivit en douce et elle les vit derrière les rideaux des coulisses entrain de s'embrasser et son cœur se brisa en milles morceaux.

- On va à la maison, Taches de son? Je veux être seule avec toi

- Allons-y, Terry…

- On va déposer Rose chez elle…

- D'accord…

Terry et Candy retournèrent à la fête chercher Rose et ils l'amenèrent chez elle avant de rentrer chez eux. Susanna, dans sa tête d'obsédée, continuait à penser que Candy était une salope qui trichait avec le copain de Rose…

Pour la veille de Noël, Candy et Terry allèrent chez Eleonor. C'était la première fois que Terry allait fêter avec sa mère et la femme qu'il aimait. Noël était une fête de famille et c'était la première fois que Terry se sentait en famille. Il était tellement heureux.

- Maman, dit Terry, tu ne peux pas savoir combien je suis heureux d'être ici avec toi, et Candy…

- Oh que si, je le sais, dit Eleonor, j'ai rêvé de passer Noël avec toi, toute ma vie…

- Et je suis heureuse d'être avec l'homme que j'aime et sa mère, dit Candy, joyeux Noël, Terry, maman…

- Joyeux Noël, maman, Candy, dit Terry

- Joyeux Noël mes enfants dit Eleonor en les serrant dans ses bras…

Ils mangèrent la dinde et chantèrent des chants de Noël ensuite Candy et Terry retournèrent chez eux très tard. Ils voulaient passer le matin de Noël, chez eux.

Le matin de Noël, Candy se réveilla et elle alla se laver rapidement pour aller arranger les cadeaux sous l'arbre… Terry se réveilla et il alla se laver et il se rendit au salon et il trouva Candy dans la cuisine entrain de préparer le petit déjeuner. Il s'approcha d'elle e l'embrassa au cou, par derrière.

- Joyeux Noël, chérie….

Elle se retourna et l'embrassa sur les lèvres.

- Joyeux Noël, mon amour, dit-elle, tu veux manger?

- Oui, mais je vais te donner mon cadeau d'abord

- D'accord…

- Viens au salon…

Il lui prit la main et l'attira au salon. Il prit une petite boite sous l'arbre qu'il lui donna. Elle l'ouvrit, c'était une chaîne en or avec un pendentif en forme de cœur qui s'ouvrait. Il y avait une petite photo de Terry et elle à l'intérieur et une inscription sur le cœur à l'intérieur;

_« Toujours jamais, voici mon secret; toujours t'aimer, jamais t'oublier »._

- Oh Terry, c'est merveilleux, et très beau, merci beaucoup…! Mais tu es marrant… surtout que tu m'as oublié après l'incident du Titanic…

- Oui, je sais, c'est pour ça que ne t'oublierai plus jamais, dit-il en souriant

Elle le sera dans ses bras tendrement.

- Ce n'est pas tout, dit-il

- Oh…

Terry se mit sur un genou et il lui prit la main gauche;

- Candice Blanche-Neige André, veux-tu m'épouser…?

Il avait une bague en diamant dans une petite boite bleu. Candice ne savait pas quoi dire, des larmes de joie coulaient sur ses joues.

- Oh Terrence, dit-elle, oui… je veux être ta femme…

Il sourit, il lui mit la bague à son annulaire gauche. Il se leva et Candy lui sauta au cou en criant et riant de joie.

- Je t'aime Terry…

- Je t'aime Candy…

Elle lui donna un petite boite aussi. C'était un porte plume en or, qu'elle avait fait faire spécialement pour lui. Son nom était gravé dessus; Terrence G. Grandchester.

- Merci Taches de son…, dit-il en souriant, je penserai à toi à chaque fois que je l'utiliserai…mais je pense à toi tout le temps de toute façon

Il s ouvrirent le reste de leur cadeau en riant, c'était des vêtements, des chaussures des jouets…

- Une poupée?

- Un train électrique?

- On est sur la même longueur d'onde…

- En effet, j'adore les trains électriques!

- Et moi, j'adore les poupées!

Ils éclatèrent de rire et ils s'amusèrent comme des enfants le matin de Noël…ils étaient des enfants, le matin de ce premier Noël ensemble.

Ils mangèrent leur petit déjeuner très tard et le soir ils allèrent chez Florence pour manger le repas de Noël avec ses enfants. Un des enfants de Florence venait d'être ordonné prêtre et il ne trouvait pas ça commode que Candy et Terry vivaient ensemble sans être mariés. Il s'appelait Jude.

- Vous savez que c'est un péché de vivre ensemble sans être mariés? Dit-il

- Oui, on le sait, dit Candy mais on ne veut pas être séparés, on a failli se perdre à jamais…

- J'ai demandé à Candy de m'épouser ce matin, dit Terry

- Et j'ai dit « oui », dit Candy en souriant et montrant sa bague

- Oh, dit le Père Jude, c'est très bien….

- On n'a pas encore fixé de date, mais on voudrait que vous nous mariiez quand nous serons prêts, dit Candy

- J'en serai honoré dit le Père Jude…

- Félicitations, dit Florence en souriant et en se levant pour les embrasser

- Oui, toutes nos félicitations! Dirent les autres en souriant

- Merci, dirent Candy et Terry en souriant

- Et bien je n'ai jamais marié un couple, dit le père Jude, je dois en marier un la semaine prochaine à la paroisse, est-ce que je peux pratiquer sur vous deux?

Candy et Terry se regardèrent en souriant. Pourquoi pas? Ça sera aussi une pratique pour eux …

- Pourquoi pas? Dit Candy en souriant, tu es d'accord Terry?

- Oui, bien sur, dit Terry, je peux prétendre que je t'épouse et prétendre que tu es vraiment ma femme!

- D'accord, dit le Père Jude, maman, papa vous pouvez nous prêter vos alliances?

- Bien sur, dit Florence en enlevant sa bague et en prenant celle de son mari qui l'avait aussi enlevé

Jude pris les alliances. Candy et Terry s'approchèrent de lui en se tenant la main. Il leur demanda s'il avait des vœux à dire…

- Oh… dit Terry, pourquoi pas, j'ai toujours quelque chose à dire sur ma Candy

- Vas-y alors, dit le Père Jude…

Terry se tourna vers Candy et il parla du fond de son cœur

- Ma chère Candy, me voici prêt à m'unir à toi pour la vie et je suis l'homme le plus heureux de la planète. Depuis l'instant où j'ai posé mes yeux sur toi, sur ce bateau maudit, je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à toi, même quand je ne me souvenais pas de toi, tu étais dans ma tête et tu me rendais heureux dans mes rêves…Maintenant je vais passer le reste de ma vie à te rendre heureux. Je t'aime Candy

- Terry, dit Candy avec des larmes aux yeux, j'ai su dès que je t'ai vu que tu ne sortiras plus jamais de mon cœur, tu es celui que j'attendais, tu es celui qui me rends heureuse… Tu es mon Prince et je suis heureuse de t'avoir retrouvé et je vais passer le reste de ma vie avec toi. Je t'aime Terry.

Le père Jude et toute sa famille étaient émus aux larmes! L'amour de Candy et Terry était palpable.

- Terrence Graham Grandchester acceptez-vous de prendre pour épouse Candice Neige André?

- Oui, dit Terry en souriant

- Et vous Candice Neige André, acceptez-vous de prendre comme époux Terrence Graham Grandchester?

- Oui, dit Candy en souriant

Le père Jude prit les alliances et le leur donna.

- Répétez après-moi Terrence, avec cet anneau, je te prends pour épouse

- Avec cet anneau, je te prends pour épouse, dit Terry

Il regarda Candy et il dit;

- Répétez après-moi Candice, avec cet anneau, je te prends pour époux

- Avec cet anneau, je te prends pour époux…

- En vertu des pouvoirs qui me sont conférés, je vous déclare, mari et femme, dit le père Jude, vous pouvez embrasser la mariée

Terry se pencha et il prit les lèvres de Candy en un baiser passionné. Les autres se mirent à applaudir en riant.

- Et bien Jude, dit sa mère, tu n'auras aucun problème à marier ton jeune couple dans une semaine!

- Merci, Candy, merci Terry, dit le Père Jude en souriant, ce fut un plaisir de vous marier…votre amour est si pur, si beau

- Oh de rien, dit Candy, ce fut un plaisir de se marier…

- Un énorme plaisir! Dit Terry en riant

Tout le monde éclata de rire de bon cœur et ils continuèrent leur soirée dans le calme.

Dehors, la neige tombait, recouvrant la ville avec son beau manteau d'un blanc immaculé. Le monde était entrain de fêter, ceux qui avaient des conflits les avaient oubliés ce jour là.

Candy et Terry étaient chez eux après le repas.

- Alors, tu es heureuse d'être ma fiancée?

- Oui, je vis en concubinage déjà avec mon futur mari…

- Ça ne te dérange pas trop?

- Me déranger de vivre avec toi? Tu plaisantes?

- Nous ne sommes pas mariés…

- La prétendue cérémonie avec le père Jude, semblait si réelle…

- Je sais, je me sens presque marié…

- Moi aussi… tu sais qu'on essaye de se consoler, n'est-ce pas?

- Oui, je le sais, cette cérémonie prétendue, m'a un peu calmé

- Moi aussi. Et nous avons failli mourir sans être ensemble, dit Candy et puis, il y a deux chambres dans l'appartement. Personne ne sait que l'autre chambre ne sert pas….

Terry sourit.

- Je voulais demander ta main officiellement à ton oncle William…

- Mais on ne sait pas où il est…

- Il doit bien être quelque part, tu es sa fille adoptive, je voulais son accord pour t'épouser

- Et bien je vais demander à Monsieur Georges de lui transmettre un message, comme ça tu auras le consentement et on pourra se marier…

- Je t'aime, Taches de son

- Je t'aime, Terry…

Pour la nouvelle année, Terry amena Candy au restaurant, qui était plein pour la nouvelle année.

- Et bien si on ne s'était pas rencontré sur le Titanic, on se serait rencontré le 31 décembre…

- Oui… et je t'aurai trouvé toujours arrogant, car tu t'es moqué de mes taches de son

- Parce que je les trouvais adorables…

- Tu as une drôle de façon de faire des compliments aux filles, tu étais beaucoup mieux sur le Titanic…beaucoup plus charmant…

- Et bien sur le Titanic, j'essayais de ne pas faire fuir une fille de troisième classe…

- Et sur le Mauritania, tu m'as prise pour une fille riche et gâtée…

- En tout cas les deux fois, je n'arrivais pas te sortir de ma tête…

Ils regardèrent leurs mains.

- Oh on a oublié de remettes les alliances a Florence…, dit Candy

- C'est beau à voir sur nos mains, dit Terry

- Je t'aime Terry…

- Je t'aime Candy

Il prit sa main et il l'embrassa. Ils passèrent une belle soirée à manger et danser et à minuit il l'embrassa…

L'année 1914 commença bien. Terry devait partir en tournée au printemps. Candy voulait apprendre à conduire avant son départ, alors il se mit à lui donner des leçons le week-end et le soir. C'était très amusant et elle s'énervait un peu quand il se moquait d'elle, mais c'était toujours très amical et très sympathique.

- Tu es une bonne élève, Taches de son…

- J'ai un bon professeur, bien que parfois il me tape sur les nerfs…

- Je te taquine, Taches de son, mais tu seras en route avec d'autres chauffeurs, je dois m'assurer que tu seras en sécurité et que tu ne mettras personne en danger…

- Je sais Terrence… et merci infiniment…

- Tu es prête pour passer l'examen…

- Et obtenir mon permis de conduire…j'ai hâte!

Terry la regardait, elle le surprenait toujours, elle avait 10 millions de dollars à sa disposition et elle était entrain d'ouvrir une garderie pour enfants au lieu d'aller s'acheter des vêtements de haute couture…et elle pouvait se payer un chauffeur, mais elle préférait apprendre à conduire elle même.

- Tu vas m'aider à acheter une voiture, Terry?

- Bien sur, Taches de son…alors on continue jusqu'à la maison

Elle conduisit jusqu'à la maison et Terry la félicita en l'embrassant.

- Merci Terry, dit Candy en souriant

- De rien, allons chez nous….

Les démarches de Candy se déroulaient bien. Elle rencontrait parfois Michael qui continuait à l'inviter pour prendre un verre.

- Michael je suis fiancée…

- Je ne veux que prendre un verre…

- Ça ne serait pas approprié, je suis désolée…

- On va bientôt m'envoyer en France à la base militaire…je ne vais plus te voir…

- Oh… quand vas-tu partir?

- Dans 4 semaines…

- Alors je te promets que je viendrai avec Terry pour prendre un verre avec toi, ou je vais t'inviter chez nous…pour te remercier de ta gentillesse

- D'accord, dit Michael en souriant…

Candy avait trouvé un bâtiment pour sa garderie. Elle engagea des gens pour l'aménager et mettre de la peinture au mur. Elle avait aussi engagé un jeune artiste.

- Melle, dit le jeune homme appelé Léo, que puis-je faire pour vous?

- Et voila, je voulais un travail spécial sur les murs de la salle

- Oh, je suis à votre service…

- Voila, ce que j'avais en tête… dit Candy

Les travaux étaient finis, juste à temps pour la fin du mois de janvier et elle avait déjà commencé à faire la publicité pour sa garderie. Georges, qui trouva l'idée bonne, lui envoya des employés pour l'aider dans l'administration et la paperasse, la comptabilité…Candy engagea des jeunes femmes pour l'aider avec la garde des enfants. Elle organisa une petite fête pour l'inauguration du centre, la veille de la fête de Terry. Ce fut un succès et plusieurs mamans la félicitèrent pour son idée. Terry avait invité Robert Hathaway qui le félicitait d'avoir une fiancée aussi dynamique.

- Terry, votre fiancée est une femme de tête…

- Elle n'aime pas rester sans rien faire, dit Terry

- Je vois, j'en connais qui aurait passé leur temps à faire des achats dans les boutiques chères…

- Candy préfère faire des achats pour les autres, dit Terry en souriant…

- Je suis vraiment très impressionné, dit Hathaway

Terry regardait sa Candy qui parlait avec un jeune homme blond. Qui était-ce? Elle s'approcha de lui avec le jeune homme.

- Terrence, chéri, voici Michael dont je te parle toujours…Michael, voici Terry mon fiancé, dit Candy en souriant

- Enchanté, dit Michael en souriant

- Enchanté, dit Terry en lui serrant la main,

- Et lui c'est Monsieur Hathaway, le directeur de la troupe Stratford… dit Candy

- Enchanté, dit Hathaway

- Monsieur Hathaway, dit Michael

- Michael m'a aidé avec les démarches, dit Candy et il m'a aidé a trouvé l'artiste qui a fait les murs

- Oh, dit Terry, il a fait du beau travail

- Très beau, dit Hathaway

Sur les murs de salle, il y avait le conte de « Blanche-Neige et les 7 nains » illustré par le jeune artiste. Terry prit Candy par les épaules.

- Blanche-Neige, tu as eu une bonne idée; l'histoire de Blanche-Neige sur les murs…c'est magnifique.

- C'est toi qui m'en a donné l'idée en m'appelant toujours « Blanche-Neige », dit Candy en souriant

- Et bien vous vous complétez, dit Hathaway en riant, vous êtes vraiment faits l'un pour l'autre…

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire. Rose arriva et elle serra Candy dans ses bras.

- Candy, maintenant je ne vais plus me soucier pour Jack, je sais qu'il sera dans de bonnes mains chez sa marraine…, dit Rose

- Et bien c'est lui qui m'en a donné l'idée, dit Candy, j'ai hâte de passer toutes mes journées avec lui!!!

- Et lui aussi, dit Rose en riant…

La soirée se passa très bien. Il y avait même la presse qui était là pour prendre des photos et écrire un article, sur la fille de William André qui avait ouvert une garderie pour enfants…


	27. Chapter 27

_**Un amour ****infini**…_

**_Chapitre 27_**

**_« Terry en tournée »_**

Candy travaillait régulièrement dans sa garderie et elle aimait beaucoup travailler avec les enfants. Ses journées étaient pleines et Florence l'aidait de temps en temps avec le dîner. Terry avait toujours un repas chaud à son retour et il était aux anges de revenir tous les soirs et trouver Candy entrain de l'attendre avec un bon dîner.

Candy passa l'examen du permis de conduire et elle réussit, malgré le fait qu'elle était très nerveuse.

- Félicitations, Taches de son, dit Terry en souriant

- J'ai eu le meilleur professeur, dit Candy en le serrant contre elle tendrement, il y une citation chinoise qui dit « Il n'y a pas de mauvais élève, il n'y a que de mauvais maître ».

- Je sais, dit Terry, je te fais confiance, tu prends le volant ?

- Merci Terry, dit-elle en souriant

Elle conduisit jusqu'à leur appartement et Terry ne fit aucun commentaire jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent chez eux.

Le temps passa et la pièce de Terry, « Le Roi Lear », commença. Candy fut très touchée de voir Terry sur scène et déclarer son amour à Susanna sur scène. Elle regarda cette dernière et elle vit qu'elle était aux anges. Elle eut l'impression que Susanna pensait vraiment que Terry parlait d'amour avec elle. Et elle était belle aussi… Mais, qu'allait-elle penser là… ? Terry la voulait elle, et personne d'autre. Ils étaient fiancés. Après la pièce, il y avait une réception et Candy était avec Terry et Rose.

- Tu as été fantastique Terry, dit Candy

- Merci, Candy, c'est pour toi que je joue, pour nous…

- Oh Terry…, dit Candy en souriant, tu es né pour être acteur

- C'est vrai Terrence, tu es magnifique, dit Rose en souriant…

- Toi aussi Rose, dit Terry en souriant

- Regardez-moi les deux rebelles de la première classe qui sont maintenant d'excellents acteurs, dit Candy en riant…

- Et oui, nos parents doivent encore être malades, dit Terry en riant, s'ils pouvaient au moins voir que nous avons du talent….

- Et bien ma mère n'acceptera jamais le fait que j'ai eu un enfant hors du mariage et surtout que j'ai refusé d'épouser Cal… elle aurait voulu que je lui fasse croire que le bébé était de lui…

- Mon Dieu, dit Candy surprise…

- Elle était si désespérée que ça dit Rose en riant

Candy et Terry allèrent prendre de l'air dans le jardin et ils en profitèrent pour s'attendrir. Elle était dans ses bras.

- Tu vas me manquer, dit Candy

- Toi aussi, j'aurai voulu que tu viennes avec moi.

- Moi aussi, mais j'ai la garderie…

- Bien sur, Chérie

- Et Rose sera là…

Susanna qui prenait aussi l'air, les avait entendu. Elle n'en pouvait plus !

- Terry, dit-elle en s'approchant

- Susanna ? Dit Terry

- Terry ! Comment peux-tu faire ça à Rose ? Dit-elle

- Faire quoi ? Dit Terry surpris

- Etre avec… elle !

Candy regarda la scène surprise et amusée.

- Susanna…, dit Terry

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Rose en arrivant

- Rose, dit Susanna, j'ai surpris Terry avec elle encore ! Elle prétend être ton amie, mais, elle est avec Terrence derrière ton dos….

Rose et Terrence étaient bouche bée. Candy souriait. La scène était plutôt comique.

- Oh, dit Candy qui avait tout compris, Susanna, tu penses que Terry et Rose sont ensemble ?

- Mais…oui…

- Susanna, je ne t'ai jamais dit que je sortais avec Rose, dit Terry

- Mais…., dit une Susanna confuse

- Terrence est fiancée à Candy dit Rose, si j'ai donné l'impression d'être avec lui, c'était pour vous décourager…

- Oh, dit Susanna confuse…

- Mais je te remercie Susanna pour avoir pris ma défense, dit Rose en riant

- Excusez-moi, dit Susanna qui était cramoisie

Elle s'en alla de la en courant. Candy et Terry éclatèrent de rire de bon cœur.

- C'est pour ça qu'elle était toujours froide avec moi ? Dit Candy

- Elle est amoureuse de toi, Terry, dit Rose

- Mais …, fit Terry

- Elle n'a jamais rien essayé ? Demanda Rose

- Maintenant que tu le dis, oui, il me semble que oui…, dit Terry

- Elle pensait sûrement comme tu étais avec moi, tu pouvais aussi être avec elle et comme ça ne marchait pas avec elle, elle a explosé, dit Candy

- Oh, dit Terry, je vais faire attention avec elle alors…

- Rentrons à la maison, dit Candy, la soirée est finie

- D'accord, on te dépose, Rose ? dit Terry

- Oui merci, dit Rose en souriant

Ils quittèrent la soirée ensemble en riant de bon cœur. Susanna était gênée et elle n'osait même pas les regarder. Plus tard chez eux, Candy parla encore de Susanna.

- Susanna… je comprends à présent son hostilité envers moi, c'était pas pour Rose, elle était jalouse….

- Tu as aussi un prétendant non ?

- Qui ?

- Michael…

- Michael ?

- Oui, j'ai vu comment il te regardait à l'inauguration de la garderie, il a un faible pour toi….

- Oh, dit Candy en rougissant un peu

- Taches de son, c'est la vie… il y aura des femmes qui vont tomber amoureuse de moi et des hommes qui tomberont amoureux de toi, on n'y peut rien…

- Aussi longtemps que nous sommes ensemble, plus rien n'a de l'importance, dit Candy, j'ai un cadeau pour toi

- Ah oui ?

- Oui, pour te féliciter pour ton premier rôle…

Elle lui donna un paquet emballé. Terry le prit et il l'ouvrit. C'était le chandail qu'elle avait tricoté pour lui avec un chapeau, un foulard et des mitaines en laine.

- C'est moi qui les ai tricotés, j'ai choisi bleu pour la couleur de tes yeux

Terry était ému aux larmes il la prit dans ses bras et il l'embrassa. Elle avait passé des heures a lui tricote ça ! Il était tellement touché.

- Merci, Blanche-Neige, c'est très beau… j'adore

- Je suis heureuse que ça te plaise…

- Ça a du te prendre beaucoup de temps

- Je l'ai fait avec tout mon amour

- C'est pour ça que c'est précieux pour moi…Je t'aime

- Je t'aime. Tu vas me manquer…

- Toi aussi. Mais il ne se passe pas une seconde sans que je ne pense a toi…

Ils passèrent la nuit à se faire plaisir. Ils allaient être séparés pendant des mois…

Le lendemain, Candy accompagna Terry à la gare quand il partit pour sa tournée. Il n'arrêtait pas de l'embrasser. Elle avait des larmes aux yeux.

- Aurevoir Terry, dit-elle en pleurant, je t'aime

- Je t'aime Taches de son, dit-il triste, aurevoir

Il monta dans le train et le train démarra, il était le dernier à monter et il resta à la porte jusqu'à ce que le train disparaisse.

Candy retourna à sa garderie en larmes. Elle s'occupa des enfants et elle se sentit beaucoup mieux. Le temps allait passer très doucement sans Terry. Elle écrivit à ses amis en Angleterre et elle continuait son travail. Ses amis revinrent en Amérique à cause de la guerre en Europe et elle alla les chercher au port. Elle état tellement heureuse de les voir.

- Candy ! Cria Annie en courant vers elle

- Annie ! Dit Candy en courant aussi vers elle

Elles s'embrassèrent en riant et pleurant à la fois. Elle embrassa aussi Alistair et Archibald.

- Candy, comme c'est bon de te revoir ! Dit Alistair

- Oui, dit Archie, tu vas bien ?

- Oui, je vais bien…dit-elle en riant

- Allons chez toi, dit Alistair, on va bavarder

- D'accord. J'ai pris un jour de congé à la garderie et je vais passer mon temps avec vous !

- D'accord, dit Alistair, Georges nous allons chez Candy, on vient à Lakewood après…

- D'accord dit Georges.

Daniel et Eliza étaient là, mais ils ne disaient rien. Ils regardèrent leurs cousins partir. Georges qui étaient avec eux, les amena à Chicago.

Candy amena ses amis à la voiture. Et elle leur dit de mettre les bagages dans le coffre.

- Où est ton chauffeur, Candy ? Demanda Alistair

- Je n'en ai pas, dit Candy

- Mais qui est-ce qui va conduire ?

- Moi, dit Candy

- Hein ? Dirent ses amis en même temps

- Je vais conduire, dit Candy, vous venez

- Tu sais conduire, dit Alistair

- Sinon, je n'aurai pas de permis de conduire, dit Candy, vous venez ou préférez prendre un taxi…

- On vient Candy, dit Annie en souriant, wow ! Tu es pleine de surprise ! Vous venez les garçons ?

Ils entrèrent dans la voiture de Candy et cette dernière conduisait habilement.

- Wow ! Dit Archie

- C'est Terry qui m'a appris. Je le lui ai demandé…

- Il t'a bien appris, dit Alistair

- Elle conduit mieux que toi Alistair ! Dit Archie en riant

- Je dois avouer Candy que tu es très habile, Terry t'a très bien appris, répéta-t-elle

- Merci Alistair, venant de toi, c'est un très grand compliment.

Elle les amena chez elle ou Florence les attendait avec un bon repas chaud. Ils étaient entrain de bavarder gaiement.

- Comment va Patricia ? Demanda Candy

- Elle va bien dit Annie, elle était triste de nous voir tous partir…

- J'imagine… dit Candy tristement

- L'Europe ne va pas bien du tout, dit Annie, Patricia devrait venir nous rejoindre ici vite…

- La table est prête, dit Florence.

- Merci Florence, tu es une perle, dit Candy

Ils passèrent a table pour manger en bavardant gaiement.

- Et toi Candy, dit Archie, tu restes à New York ?

- Oui, dit Candy, j'attends Terry, nous allons nous marier…

- Oh, dit Archie un peu blessé

- C'est pour quand ? Demanda Annie

- Et bien dès qu'il rencontre le grand oncle William pour lui demander officiellement ma main…, dit Candy, Terry est en tournée pour le moment

Elle montra sa main à ses amis. Annie sourit en voyant le solitaire.

- Oh mon Dieu Candy ! Dit Annie, elle est magnifique !!!

- Merci Annie, dit Candy en riant

Annie se leva et alla l'embrasser.

- La vie semble bien aller pour toi en ce moment. Profites-en au maximum, dit Annie

- J'en ai l'intention…

- Mais vivre en concubinage, dit Archie, tu trouves que c'est convenable ?

- Il y a deux chambres dans l'appartement Archie, dit Candy

- Et puis Terry a quitté le collège avec elle, il a de bonnes intentions et il lui a déjà donne une bague de fiançailles, dit Annie

- Et puis, ils s'aiment, dit Alistair, Terry fera d'elle une femme honnête très bientôt

Archie se sentit perdant, tout le monde défendait ce maudit fils de duc !!! Le sujet de conversation changea et Candy leur parla des aventures des ses petits pensionnaires de la garderie.

Candy et Annie dormirent dans la grande chambre et elle donna la deuxième chambre à Alistair et Archibald. Candy était au lit avec Annie.

- Candy, tu dors vraiment dans l'autre chambre ? Demanda Annie

- Et bien disons que j'aime beaucoup passer du temps dans la chambre de Terry, dit Candy en souriant

- Oh… dit Annie en rougissant, vous vivez comme des mariés…

- Et c'est merveilleux à chaque fois, dit Candy

- Mais tu n'as pas peur de tomber enceinte ?

- Et bien un bébé serait le bienvenu, je t'assure… mais nous…prenons des précautions…

- Oh…, dit Annie, tu es pleine de surprise, tu sais ça ? Tu peux tout me raconter ?

- Bien sur Annie, qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

Elles parlèrent pratiquement toute la nuit et elles riaient aux éclats. Les garçons dans la deuxième chambre les entendaient.

- Tu crois qu'elle dort vraiment dans cette chambre ? Dit Archie….

- Archie…

- Je sais que moi, je ne la laisserai pas dans une autre chambre, ou je viendrai la voir très souvent à la place de Grandchester…

- Archie arrête de te faire souffrir… ils sont fiancés et ils vont se marier…après tout ce qu'ils ont vécus, sur le Titanic. Ils ont failli mourir alors maintenant ils profitent de la vie et de la deuxième chance qui leur a été donnée

- Ouais… il fallait qu'ils se rencontrent sur le Titanic !!!

- Mais elle l'aurait rencontré au collège quand même non ? Ils étaient destinés à être ensemble…

- Ce n'est pas juste, nous l'avons vu avant ! Dit Archie

- Et bien Daniel l'a vu avant nous, tu imagines un peu s'il croyait qu'il devait être avec elle à cause de ça ? Dit Alistair

- Tu as raison… mais je n'arrive pas à l'oublier…

Ils parlèrent aussi pendant la majorité de la nuit et Alistair consola son frère du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Le lendemain, ils allèrent à la garderie avec Candy pour voir et aider avec les enfants. Alistair était impressionné.

- Candy, dit-il, d'autres jeunes filles auraient couru faire les boutiques, mais toi tu fais quelque chose pour les enfants ?

- Alistair, les habits seront toujours là, mais il y a plusieurs mamans qui travaillent et qui ont besoin de quelqu'un pour garder leurs enfants…, dit Candy

- C'est ce que tu fais avec ton argent de poche ? Dit Annie

- Et bien Annie, en temps normal, je n'aurai jamais touché à cet argent, Terry s'occupe de moi…Si ça peut aider les petits enfants, pourquoi pas ?

- Tu m'épateras toujours, dit Archie en souriant

Ils passèrent la journée à la garderie à s'occuper des enfants en riant et en leur racontant des histoires.

Les amis de Candy partirent pour Lakewood quelques jours plus tard. La grande tante, n'était pas contente, mais elle ne dit rien. Les enfants Legrand étaient entrain de bouder. Ils auraient voulu secrètement rester avec leurs cousins. Eliza voulait voir Terrence….et Daniel, voulait voir Candy… Oui, bizarre… mais voir Terry la traiter comme une princesse au collège, l'avait rendu un peu drôle. Il avait vu Candy avec un nouvel œil, pas comme la fille d'écurie, mais comme une très jolie jeune fille qui avait l'attention de Terry, Archie, Alistair et qui avait aussi l'attention d'Anthony quand celui-ci était vivant !

La troupe Stratford alla aussi à Chicago où elle joua pour une œuvre de charité. Archie et sa famille étaient invité. Il parlait avec son frère.

- Je n'ai aucune envie d'aller voir ce petit morveux !

- Et bien tu peux rester si tu veux, personne ne t'oblige à y aller

- Mais Annie voulait que j'aille avec elle et j'ai déjà, dit oui…

- Il ne faut pas décevoir une lady, dit Alistair…

Archie fut donc contraint d'aller voir la pièce de théâtre avec sa famille et Annie. Terry était éblouissant sur scène. Après la pièce, il y avait une réception et Terry était avec Rose, qui avait une gardienne pour son bébé, pendant la tournée. Hathaway lui avait payé une gardienne pour la tournée.

- Terry, dit Annie en souriant, félicitations, tu étais merveilleux

- Merci Annie dit Terry en souriant, je te présente Rose…, voici la sœur de Candy, Annie Brighton

- Bonsoir Rose, dit Annie, Candy m'a beaucoup parlé de toi…

- Enchantée, dit Rose, Candy m'a aussi beaucoup parlé de toi aussi

Elle regarda les garçons.

- Ça va les gars ? Dit Rose…

- Oui…, dit Alistair en souriant

- Tu vas bien ? Demanda Archie

- Je vais bien, je suis désolée pour votre cousin Anthony, dit Rose

- Merci, dirent Alistaire et Archie en même temps

Ils se mirent à parler de Candy et du temps qu'ils ont passé avec elle à New York. A un moment donné, Archie se retrouva seul avec Terry.

- J'ai vu votre appartement, dit Archie à Terry, vous ne me trompez pas une seconde avec vos deux chambres! Elle dort dans ton lit tous les soirs n'est-ce pas ?

- Cornwell, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Si tu lui fais mal, tu auras à faire à moi !

- D'accord. Maintenant tu vas cesser de rêver ? Elle est avec moi, c'est moi qu'elle aime, pas toi ! Reviens sur terre !

Terry le laissa et il alla continuer sa conversation avec les autres. Susanna se tenait à l'écart, depuis l'incident avec Candy, elle évitait Terry, mais elle continuait à le regarder de loin et à l'aimer en silence.

Terry revint à la fin de la tournée trop heureux d'être de retour auprès de sa bien aimée. Elle était allée l'attendre à la gare et elle était tellement heureuse de le voir !!! Terry courut vers elle en descendant du train et ils se serrèrent dans les bras longuement avant de s'embrasser longuement…Susanna et Rose les regardaient. Susanna le cœur brisé et Rose en souriant.

- Oh Terry dit-elle tu m'as tellement manqué ! Dit Candy

- Et toi aussi… dit Terry

- Allons chez nous…

- J'ai une faim de loup dit Terry

- Florence nous a fait un bon repas, dit Candy en souriant

- Qui parle de repas ? Dit Terry

- Terry ! Nous sommes en public ! Dit Candy en riant

Ils allèrent chez eux et c'est Candy qui conduisait. Elle était très à l'aise au volant et Terry était très fier d'elle. Ils arrivèrent à l'appartement. Florence les attendait. Elle s'était attachée au jeune couple et c'était un plaisir pour elle d'aider Candy a préparer des bons petits plats mijotés.

- Florence, Dit Terry en la serrant contre lui, ta cuisine m'a énormément manqué !

- Oh Terry, comme c'est bon de te voir ! Candy ne va plus pleurer sur toi…

- Florence, dit Candy en rougissant

- Tu es toujours un peu prude, dit Florence, je vais vous laisser, à demain !

- Aurevoir Florence, à demain dit Candy

- Merci pour le bon repas, dit Terry, à demain

Florence s'en alla en les laissant seuls. Candy s'approcha de Terry et le serrant dans ses bras.

- Oh Terrence, comme c'est bon de te revoir ! Dit-elle en fermant les yeux…

- Toi aussi…tu m'as tellement manqué Blanche-Neige…j'ai t'ai apporté un cadeau dit-il

- C'est très gentil de ta part Prince Charmant

- J'ai vu tes amis à Chicago, dit Terry

- Oh…ils sont passés par ici…

- Je sais, nous avons parlé de toi et ton cher dandy s'est fait un plaisir ou une torture de me dire qu'il n'était pas dupe avec nos deux chambres….

- Et qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

- Que c'était moi que tu aimais et qu'il devait cesser de rêver…

- Tu crois qu'il a compris ?

- Je ne sais pas…je l'espère

- Enfin… trêve de bavardage mon chéri, montre-moi combien je t'ai manqué…

La vie était belle pour notre jeune couple. Ils étaient heureux ensemble. Terry était de retour et bientôt les auditions pour Roméo et Juliette allaient commencer…


	28. Chapter 28

_**Un amour ****infini**…_

_**Chapitre** **28**_

_"**L'accident**"_

Ce fut le temps des auditions pour "Roméo et Juliette". Tous les acteurs étaient sur des charbons ardents. Tout le monde voulait avoir le rôle principal. Terry était très nerveux le jour de son audition. Candy essayait de le calmer.

- Chéri, dit-elle, ne t'en fais pas, tout ira bien…

- Tu sais que si j'obtiens le rôle ça va lancer officiellement ma carrière ? Que je vais dorénavant avoir des offres pour les grands rôles uniquement ?

- Oui chéri, dit-elle en souriant tu me l'as dit…

- Je me répète n'est-ce pas ? Je m'excuse ma chérie

- Ne t'excuse surtout pas, mon amour, je suis là pour ça. Si répéter cette histoire te fais du bien, répète…, dit-elle en souriant

- Tu es magnifique, tu sais ça ?

- Tout ira bien mon amour, tu seras Roméo et j'aurai voulu être ta Juliette… ou que Rose soit ta Juliette, pas Susanna…

- Candy…

- Elle est amoureuse de toi, elle veut être avec toi, et elle en rêve sur scène… je l'ai vu dans le rôle de Cordelia…

- C'est une bonne actrice…

- Amoureuse de toi…

- Et bien prie que Rose soit Juliette alors, tu te sentirais mieux

- Tu crois que te voir embrasser Rose ne me fait rien ? C'est une femme…mais je lui fais confiance

- Tu n'as rien à craindre des autres femmes, tu sais ça Blanche-Neige ?

- Oui, je le sais, Prince Charmant…

- Je vais y aller, dit-il

- Bonne chance mon amour…

Ils s'embrassèrent et Terry s'en alla. Candy finit de s'apprêter et elle alla à sa garderie.

Les auditions se passèrent bien. Susanna voulait avoir le rôle de Juliette à tout prix pour être avec Terry sur scène. Terry était le premier choix d'Hathaway et le rôle de Juliette alla à Susanna… Hathaway la trouva parfaite pour le rôle et cette dernière bien sur était aux anges.

- Karen ! C'est merveilleux ! Je vais être avec Terry sur scène !!!!

- Rêve pas trop dit Karen lasse, chanceuse va !

Terry était avec Rose…

- Rose…, dit Terry

- Ne t'en fais pas Terry, ça va aller

- J'aurai voulu que ce soit toi…

- Ça va, Susanna est une excellente actrice…

- Candy…

- Ne t'en fais pas, elle t'aime et elle de fait confiance

- Je sais…

Le soir en rentrant chez lui, Terry avait un grand bouquet de fleur pour Candy. Celle-ce l'attendait avec un bon repas. Candy le serran dans ses bras et elle vit le bouquet de fleurs.

- Chéri ? Dit-elle des fleurs ? Pour moi ?

- Oui, je t'aime ma chérie

- Merci, mais c'est pour quelle occasion ?

- J'ai besoin d'une occasion pour t'offrir des fleurs ?

Candy le regarda.

- Tu as obtenu le rôle de Roméo ?

- Oui, dit Terry

Le visage de Candy s'illumina et elle sauta au cou de Terry.

- Oh mon amour ! C'est merveilleux ! Toutes mes félicitations !

Elle l'embrassa sur la bouche. Quand ils se séparèrent…

- C'est toi qui as eu le rôle, pourquoi m'as-tu acheté des fleurs ? Qui a obtenu le rôle de Juliette ? C'est Susanna n'est-ce pas ? C'est pour ça que tu m'as acheté des f leurs…

- Je ne voulais pas que tu sois triste…

- Triste ? Terry tu viens d'obtenir le plus grand rôle de ta carrière !!! C'est merveilleux ! Et tu te soucis de moi ? Oh… tu es trop mignon !

Elle le serra contre elle tendrement… Il l'embrassa encore et il se mit à déboutonner sa robe et elle mit à déboutonner sa chemise… quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient sur le lit, entrain de faire l'amour, célébrant la joie de leur bonne nouvelle. Leurs habits avaient laissé des traces tout au long du chemin…

Candy avait les yeux fermés sur la poitrine de Terry.

- Prince Charmant ?

- Oui…

- Tu m'as acheté des fleurs parce que tu avais peur de ma réaction ?

- Je savais que ça allait de vexer un peu…je voulais te rassurer

- Terry après tout ce que nous avons traversé, tu n'as vraiment pas besoin de me rassurer. Tu m'as montré ton amour maintes fois…Je t'aime tellement…

- Je t'aime Blanche-Neige…

Ils firent encore l'amour avant de passer à table pour manger. Ils étaient heureux, tout était parfait.

Tout allait bien au théâtre aussi. Susanna était aux anges d'être la Juliette de Terry sur scène. Elle était seulement déçue que, Terry ne passait pas beaucoup de temps avec elle hors scène. Il était toujours avec Rose et parfois, Candy venait le chercher pour aller manger pendant le temps de midi. Un jour Terry était seul sur scène et Susanna arriva.

- Tu es merveilleux Terry, tu sais, magnifique…

- Susanna…

- Terry… je suis tellement heureuse d'être ta Juliette

- Tu as le rôle de Juliette Susanna, mais tu n'es pas « ma Juliette »…

- Terry, oh Terry… je crois tu dois le savoir ou tu dois l'avoir compris…

- Compris quoi ?

- A propose de mes sentiments envers toi…

- Susanna…

- Je t'aime Terry, depuis le premier jour

- Susanna…

- Et je veux être avec toi, je veux être ta femme…

- Susanna, écoute, je suis très flatté, mais ce n'est un secret pour personne que je suis fiancé… j'aime Candy de tout mon cœur et il n'y aura jamais une autre femme dans ma vie

- Tu en es sur, car moi, je t'aime Terry et je souffre a chaque fois qu'elle vient te chercher, je souffre de vous voir ensemble… comment peux-tu me faire souffrir de la sorte ? T'exposer comme ça avec elle devant moi !

Terry la regarda surpris. Ou elle était folle, ou elle prenait ses désirs pour la réalité ! Susanna continua :

- Tu sais combien je t'aime et tu me fais ça ! Mais je te pardonne…

- Susanna !

Susanna se rapprocha de lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. La c'était trop pour Terry ! Il la repoussa violemment ! Et Susanna tomba parterre et éclata en sanglots.

- Ça suffit maintenant !!! Assez avec tes bêtises ! Je ne t'aime pas, je suis fiancé et j'aime ma fiancée !!!! Mets-toi ça bien dans le crâne !!!!

- Terry, non ! Ne dis pas ça ! S'il te plait ! Je t'aime tant ! Tu seras avec moi, je te le promets !!!!

- Susanna, ne t'approche plus jamais de moi a part pour le rôle de Juliette ! Maintenant, fiche le camp !

Susanna s'en alla en pleurant. Rose avait assisté a toute la scène. Elle s'approcha de Terre et le trouva en rage.

- Calme-toi…

- Tu as vu le culot ?

- J'ai tout vu… elle me fait peur

- Elle est folle… Candy avait raison !

- Elle l'a senti…depuis leur première rencontre…

- Je me demande si ce rôle en vaille la peine, Rose

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Susanna, je n'ai pas très envie de jouer Roméo avec elle

- Terry écoute moi, la vie ne peut toujours pas être comme on la veut, on doit tous faire des sacrifices… Ce rôle est le plus grand de ta carrière, ne laisse pas une actrice pleine d'illusions de barrer le chemin

- Tu as raison… mais …

- Terry…crois-moi. Laisse tomber l'affaire Susanna… Quand tu seras le roi de Broadway, tu pourras décider qui tu veux comme partenaire, mais pour le moment…tu es entrain de gravir les échelons mais tu n'es pas encore au sommet… sois patient

- Avec cette folle ? Oh mon Dieu !

- Tu vas le dire à Candy ?

- Je ne lui cache rien, mais je ne voudrai pas l'inquiéter pour rien…

- Ne laisse pas l'occasion a Susanna de lui faire du mal

- Je ne peux pas contrôler cette débile mentale

Rose éclata de rire… Terry retourna chez lui ce soir la avec un air préoccupé. Candy s'en rendit compte.

- Terry ? Ça va

- Oui…

- On ne dirait pas…

- C'est rien…

- « Rien » ? Ne te mettrait pas dans cet état

Terry la regarda et il décida de lui dire la vérité. Candy l'écouta sans un mot et puis elle se leva en s'en allant

- Je te l'avais dit !!!!!!!!!! Fit-elle en chantant

Terry ne répondit pas. Candy revint et elle le trouva sur le canapé soucieux. Elle s'assit près de lui et elle le prit dans ses bras.

- Chéri ? Ça va ? Tu penses pouvoir continuer a jouer Roméo avec elle ?

- Je suis un acteur et je ne devrais pas laisser mes sentiments personnels déranger ma performance… mais

- Tu aurais voulu ne plus la voir…

- Ça aurait été beaucoup mieux pour moi…

- Ne t'en fais pas. Deviens célèbre ensuite tu choisiras tes partenaires…

- D'accord. Mais ça a rafraîchi mon enthousiasme comme tu n'as pas idée

- Ne laisse pas cette fille gâcher la plus belle chance de ta carrière…

Et il en fut ainsi. Si Susanna pensait que Terry l'ignorait ? Et bien elle n'avait encore rien vu !! Terry faisait comme si elle n'existait pas ! Il ne la saluait même plus hors scène… Susanna était blessée mais elle l'avait toujours sur scène et elle continuait à rêver.

Mais plus la première approchait, plus la tension entre Terry et Susanna escaladait. Terry priait tous les soirs pour ne plus avoir Susanna comme partenaire…

Un accident arriva ; un gros projecteur allait tombé sur Terry si Susanna ne l'avait pas poussé hors du danger, mais elle fut atteinte a la jambe… Susanna fut transportée d'urgence a l'hôpital et on opéra sur elle d'urgence. Terry était dans un piteux état. Il avait souhaité ne plus avoir Susanna comme partenaire et son vœux s'était réalisé… mais a quel prix ! La mère de Susanna le blâma pour le malheur de sa fille.

- Tout ça est de votre faute !!! Si elle n'était pas amoureuse de vous, elle ne vous aurait pas sauve la vie !!!

- Mme Marlowe, dit Hathaway, ce n'est pas la faute de Terry, Susanna a choisi de le sauver

- C'est de sa faute !!! Elle est obsédée par lui ! Elle ne parle que de lui du matin au soir !!! Maintenant elle risque de mourir par votre faute !!!!

Rose appela Candy pour lui dire ce qui s'était passé et Candy accouru a l'hôpital. Elle arriva au moment ou Mme Marlowe criait sur Terry… ce dernier était complètement bouleversé… Il leva la tête et il vit Candy et il courut vers elle pour la serrer dans ses bras.

- Terry…

- Candy, oh ma chérie, serre-moi fort

Candy le serra contre lui de toutes ses forces. Mme Marlowe fut un peu surprise… Terrence avait du soutien… le soutien de sa fiancée que Susanna avait « oublié » de mentionner…

Terry se sentit beaucoup mieux avec Candy à ses cotés.

- Ça va aller Terry, dit Candy

- Je priai tous les jours pour qu'elle ne soit pas ma partenaire… attention à ce que tu souhaite… elle m'a sauvé la vie Candy, sans hésiter avec une force que je ne lui connaissais pas, elle m'a poussé hors du danger… oh mon Dieu ! Faites qu'elle vive !

Candy était triste. Terry devait sa vie a Susanna… Susanna qu'elle prenait pour une intrigante, avait sauvé la vie de son Terrence…

Il se passa beaucoup de temps avant que les docteurs ne sortent de la salle d'opération. Tout le monde se leva pour écouter le docteur…

- Nous avons réussi à lui sauver la vie…

- Merci mon Dieu ! Fit Mme Marlowe

- Mais… continua le docteur…nous n'avons pas pu sauver sa jambe, elle était beaucoup trop endommagée… nous… avons du l'amputée…

- NON !!!!!!!!!! Cria Mme Marlowe

- Oh mon Dieu ! Dit Terry en serrant Candy contre lui

Mme Marlowe se tourna vers Terry et Candy.

- Vous voyez ?? Elle a perdu sa jambe a cause de vous !!!! C'est de votre faute ! Quittez cet hôpital ! Je ne veux plus vous voir !!!! Partez !!!

Candy et Terry se retournèrent pour partir. Mme Marlowe était hystérique. Ils rentrèrent chez eux sans un mot. Une fois chez eux, ils n'eurent aucune envie de manger et Terry alla droit au lit. Candy le suivit et il la prit dans ses bras et ils restèrent ainsi…jusqu'au matin.

Terry devait se rendre au théâtre pour les répétitions. Rose avait le rôle de Juliette…et le spectacle continuait… Terry se sentit mal. Susanna était malade et la pièce continuait son cour comme si de rien n'était. C'était triste, mais c'était comme ça.

Pendant le temps de midi, il acheta des fleurs et il se rendit à l'hôpital pour voir Susanna, mais Mme Marlowe avait donné des instructions strictes ; Terrence Grandchester ne devait pas voir sa fille sous aucun prétexte. Terry laissa les fleurs à la réception et il s'en alla.

Pendant ce temps là, Susanna se demandait pourquoi est-ce que Terry ne venait pas la voir.

- Maman ? Tu sais si Terry est venu pendant que je dormais ?

- Susanna…

- Il est venu, n'est-ce pas et tu ne m'as pas réveillé ! Je veux le voir maman, s'il te plait, réveille moi la prochaine fois qu'il vient, sinon je ne vais pas prendre mes médicaments pour ne pas dormir

- Mais tu vas avoir mal

- Je veux voir Terry maman, et je me fiche de la douleur…

Mme Marlowe que Susanna était prête à tout pour voir Terrence, et que Susanna avait besoin de Terrence, car a chaque fois qu'elle parlait de lui, ses yeux brillaient de plaisir…Terrence était la cause de l'état de sa fille, Terrence sera son sauveur…

Le lendemain quand Terry arriva avec les fleurs, Mme Marlowe lui fit un grand sourire.

- Terrence ! Vous voilà ! Susanna vous demande ! Elle est impatiente de vous voir !!!

Terry la regardait comme si elle tombait de la dernière pluie.

- J'ai manqué un épisode ? Demanda Terry

- Venez entrez, dit-elle, elle vous attend, allez-y elle sera heureuse de vous voir

Terry entra dans la chambre de Susanna et il la trouva assise. Son visage s'illumina quand elle le vit et elle sourit.

- Terry ! Bonjour ! Je suis heureuse de te voir.

Terry entra dans la chambre et on dirait qu'il avait un peu peur, car il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait.

- Susanna, dit Terry, comment te sens-tu ?

- Je me sens mieux comme tu es là maintenant… oh Terry je suis tellement heureuse de te voir…ces fleurs sont pour moi ?

- Oui

- Merci beaucoup Terry, dit-elle doucement

Terry la regarda. Elle semblait un peu déconnectée de la réalité.

- Susanna je suis tellement désolée au sujet de l'accident

- Oh ne le sois pas, c'est normal pour une femme de sauver celui qu'elle aime… je ne pouvait pas ne pas réagir, je devais te sauver Terry…je t'aime

- Susanna, merci de m'avoir sauvé, je ne sais pas comment te remercier

- Tu as le reste de notre vie ensemble pour me remercier mon chéri…

Terry la regarda surprise. Mme Marlowe arriva et elle appela Terry.

- Susanna, ta mère veut me dire un mot, je reviens, d'accord ?

- D'accord, mon chéri, dit Susanna en souriant

Terry suivit Mme Marlowe dans le couloir.

- Terrence, comme vous avez pu le remarquer, Susanna n'est pas bien…

- Oui…

- Elle pense que vous allez être avec elle…

- Elle pense que je suis déjà avec elle ! Que se passe-t-il ??

- Elle est comme ça depuis l'accident, dit Mme Marlowe

- En fait, c'est ce qui la maintenue en vie…, dit le docteur

- Que voulez-vous dire ? Demanda Terry

- Que la pensée que vous et elle êtes ensemble dans sa tête lui a donne l'espoir à la vie… Elle a voulu vivre a cause de vous !

- Mais, dit Terry confus…

- Son état mental est très fragile, dit le docteur, vous devez continuer a l'encourager…Mme Marlowe m'a dit que vous avez rompu avec sa fille… vous devez y remédier

Terry se retourna et regarda Mme Marlowe qui tourna la tête.

- Monsieur Grandchester, dit le docteur, votre petite amie tiens a vous comme a la prunelle de ses yeux. Elle vous a sauvé la vie et maintenant elle attend a ce que vous viviez avec elle… ne la décevez pas, elle pourrait sombrer dans une grave dépression nerveuse et même penser à mettre fin à ses jours…

- Mais docteur, je suis fiancée à une femme, je vais me marier…

- Melle Marlowe a besoin de vous, de votre soutient, son état mentale est très fragile…un rien pourrait la briser…

- Terrence, je vous en supplie, elle vous a sauvé la vie, vous lui devez bien ça…elle vous aime plus qu'elle même…

- Oh mon Dieu ! Dit Terry en se prenant les cheveux avec ses mains, je n'aime pas votre fille, j'aime Candy…

- Et bien ma fille vous aime ! Sans elle vous seriez mort ! Et votre Candy vous aurait perdu ! Qu'elle vous perde maintenant, ne fais aucune différence, car elle vous aurait perdu si Susanna n'avait pas été la…

- Comment pouvez-vous être aussi cruelle ? Dit Terry en la regardant avec surprise

- Cruelle ? Ma fille est là-bas sur son lit d'hôpital amputée d'une jambe par amour pour vous ! Vous allez vous en occuper, car elle ne marchera plus jamais, sa carrière de théâtre est finie, à cause de vous ! Vous le lui devez d'être avec elle pour le reste de vos jours, pour vous occupez d'elle !!!!

Terry avait la tête qui lui tambourinait les tempes. Rompre avec Candy pour être avec Susanna ? Non, cette pensée lui faisait mal a la tête. La voix de Susanna se fit entendre.

- Terry ? Terry tu es là ?

Terry du se ressaisir pour répondre…

- Oui, je suis là Susanna…

- Je pensais que tu étais parti

- Je ne partirai pas sans te dire aurevoir, Susanna, fit Terry

Il respira profondément et il entra dans la chambre. Susanna était pétillante de joie. Le docteur rassuré s'en alla. Mme Marlowe souriait.

Terrence Grandchester était devant un dilemme et Mme Marlowe allait s'assurer qu'il fasse le bon choix pour sa fille…


	29. Chapter 29

**_Un amour infini…_**

**_Chapitre 29_**

_"**Une épreuve difficile"**_

Terry retourna chez lui plus tard que d'habitude et il avait la tête ailleurs. Ce qui venait de se passer à l'hôpital était un peu trop pour lui. Susanna qui dépendait de lui totalement… Il pensa tout envoyer au diable, mais si Susanna se faisait mal, ou se suicidait, il aurait ça sur sa conscience pour le reste de sa vie. Il se sentait aussi coupable parce qu'il priait tous les jours pour ne plus avoir Susanna comme partenaire sur scène et son souhait s'était réalisé mais à quel prix? Il devait sa vie à Susanna à présent, sans Susanna, il serait peut être mort, sans Susanna, Candy l'aurait perdu, mais avec Susanna, Candy le perdra quand même… Il ne pouvait se résoudre de parler à Candy et lui dire ce qui se passait… Il ne voulait pas renoncer à elle, mais on dirait qu'il n'avait pas le choix… Il aurait dû l'épouser quand il le pouvait, mais il voulait faire les choses en règle, demander sa main à son père adoptif… Pourquoi est-ce que le sort s'acharnait contre lui encore une fois…? Il l'avait perdue dans l'eau et c'est par un miracle qu'ils n'étaient pas morts tous les deux et s'étaient retrouvés… il ne voulait plus jamais la quitter et il aurait dû tout faire pour ne pas que ça arrive, s'il avait épousé Candy, Mme Marlowe n'aurait pas pu l'obliger à abandonner sa femme légitime… Quel gâchis! Avoir une femme tellement obsédée par lui qu'il lui est devenu presque vital…

_«Non, dites-moi que je rêve, que tout ce ceci est un cauchemar! Je ne peux pas renoncer à Candy! Il doit y avoir une autre solution!» Se dit-il_

Mais plus il y pensait, moins il trouvait la solution. Quand il arriva chez lui, Candy l'attendait, inquiète. Quand il ouvrit la porte elle vit sa mine déconfite et il la serra dans ses bras fort. Ensuite il chercher ses lèvres et l'embrassa passionnément pendant un moment et ils se mirent a se déshabiller en marchant pour aboutir dans leur chambre a coucher ou il fit l'amour a Candy avec une rage inconnu. Il était en colère, en colère contre le monde qui lui jouait encore un mauvais tour. Le Titanic avait temporairement détruit leur rêve, la sensation d'impuissance devant un immense paquebot qui coulait dans les eaux glaciales était effrayante, savoir que ce n'était qu'une question de temps…Il avait embrassé Candy passionnément , en sachant que c'était probablement la dernière fois… Les eaux glaciales les avaient séparé brutalement, tout le monde s'accrochait à tout le monde les premières minutes, mais tout le monde a bien vite arrêté de bouger pour se murer dans le silence de la mort… Terry avait cherché Candy partout, sans la trouver…La sensation que thé millions de petits couteaux glacés lui entraient dans le corps, il cessa de lutter… Mais il était vivant et il avait Candy avec lui et il était entrain de lui faire l'amour sauvagement et bien que la sensation était bonne, il était toujours en colère contre le monde…

Il la tenait dans ses bras et Candy pleurait.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas mon amour demanda-t-elle, tu es revenu plus tard que d'habitude. Tu as pu voir Susanna aujourd'hui?

- Oui…

- Comment va-t-elle?

- Elle vit sur un nuage…

- Un nuage?

- Elle pense que nous sommes ensemble

- Que veux-tu dire par, «elle pense»?

- Le docteur a dit qu'elle dans un état second et très fragile… la pensée que elle et moi sommes ensemble, la maintient en vie, lui donne de l'espoir… Sa mère à même raconter au docteur que j'étais l'ancien petit copain de Susanna et le médecin m'a demande de renouer avec elle!

- Oh Terry! Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire?

- J'ai envie de tout envoyer promener! Mais si Susanna se suicide à cause de moi, je ne me le pardonnerai jamais!

- C'est du chantage émotionnel! Oh mon Dieu! 

- J'ai essaye de leur dire que j'avais une fiancée, que j'allais me marier…

- Qu'a dit Mme Marlowe?

- Que si Susanna ne m'avait pas sauvé, tu m'aurais perdu…

- Alors je peux te perdre maintenant …

- Candy, je t'aime tellement mon amour, je ne veux pas te perdre

- Oh mon amour, je veux pas te perdre non plus, mais tu as une obligation morale… elle dépend de toi, elle t'a sauvé…

- Elle aurait peut être du me laisser mourir…

- Ne dis pas ça Terry, j'ai vécu un véritable enfer quand je te croyais mort! 

- Mais Candy, si situation que nous sommes entrain de vivre… si j'accepte de m'occuper de ce devoir morale, ça signifie que nous deux…

- Je sais ce que ça veut dire, dit Candy en pleurant, je t'aime Terry…

- Je ne veux même pas envisager d'être avec elle…

- Tu le dois Terry…

- Non…

- Si elle meurt…

- Candy arrête! Non! Je t'aime! 

Il la serra plus fort contre lui en pleurant. Il devait renoncer à Candy…Ils pleurèrent tous les deux.

- Peut être que je devrai aller passer un peu de temps à Chicago…

- Candy…

- Je vais aller voir mes amis…

- Candy…

- Terry, tu dois être avec elle, je ne pourrai pas supporter de vivre dans cette ville…sans toi

- Non, Candy, attends, pourquoi précipiter les choses? Tu veux vraiment me quitter?

- Non, je veux pas te quitter mon amour, mais je peux pas rester ici, en sachant que tu te comporter comme le fiancé de Susanna…

- Et la garderie?

- J'ai des employés, tout ira bien…

- Candy…

- Fais-moi encore l'amour chéri …

Ils firent l'amour toute la nuit et le matin, Terry avait réussi à la convaincre de rester et trouver une solution.

- Ça ne sertà rien Terry… à moins que Susanna cesse d'être amoureuse de toi, et après son geste, je ne pense pas que ça arrivera un jour…

- S'il te plait Candy, donnons-nous une chance…

- D'accord mon chéri, essayons…

- Merci, Candy…Et puis c'est le jour de la première, tu n'allais tout de même pas rater la pièce…

- J'avais complètement oublié! Pardonne-moi mon cœur

- Tu es tellement mignonne! Dit-il en l'attirant pour l'embrasser 

Terry était décidé d'aller voir Susanna et lui dire qu'il ne pourrait pas être avec elle que sa vie était avec Candy…

Candy avait peur de la réaction de Susanna. Elle n'était pas tranquille. Elle passa une journée agitée. Elle appela M. George pour lui demander de lui trouver une remplaçante compétente pour sa garderie, car si Terry réussissait à convaincre Susanna, Terry et elle allait prendre quelques jours de vacances…

C'était le jour de la première. Terry ne rentrerait pas déjeuner. Candy quitta son travail plus tôt pour aller s'apprêter en allant chez le coiffeur.

Terry alla voir Susanna pour lui parler sérieusement Il la trouve toute souriante.

- Terry! Comme c'est gentil a toi d'être venu me voir le jour la première! je pourrai te souhaiter bonne chance! 

- Merci Susanna…

- Tu as le trac?

- Bien sur c'est mon premier rôle principal

- Le roi de France était un rôle secondaire, c'est vrai…Roméo…

- Susanna…

- Tu viendras me voir après la pièce…

- Oui, je viendrai, mais en tant qu'ami, Susanna… je suis fiancé et je vais épouser Candy, je l'aime… Je l'ai rencontré sur le Titanic et nous avons vécu le naufrage ensemble… vivre une pareille tragédie ensemble, ça crée un lien indestructible… nous avons tous les deux frôler la mort…

- J'ai frôlé la mort pour te sauver Terry, je t'aime…

- Mais j'aime Candy, Susanna, tu ne peux tout de même pas être heureuse avec moi quand tu sais que je pense à une autre fille…

- Je suis heureuse parce que je t'aime Terry, dit Susanna doucement

- Mais moi je suis heureux avec Candy… tu es une bonne amie, mais je ne suis pas amoureux de toi Susanna…

Susanna avait les larmes aux yeux. Son cœur était brisé. Terry ne voulait pas d'elle, il aimait sa chère Candy.

- Oh Terry, tu peux être avec elle…, dit-elle en sanglotant… bonne chance sur scène

- Je suis désolé Susanna et merci pour tout, je te serai reconnaissante jusqu'à la fin de mes jours!

- Reconnaissant… je voulais t'épouser… aurevoir Terry

Terry retourna au théâtre et Susanna éclata en sanglots. Sa mère la trouva en pleurs…

- Susanna? Qu'est qui ne va pas? Tu as mal ma chérie?

- Non…

- Alors qu'est-ce qui se passe?

- Terry…

- Il est au théâtre pour la première ma chérie, je suis sure qu'il viendra après la représentation pour te voir, ne pleure pas

- Il ne veut pas de moi, maman… il ça épouser sa Candy…

- Quoi?

- Il est venu tout à l'heure pour me le dire…

- Comment as-t-il pur faire une chose pareille? Alors que tu as tant besoin de lui? Tu lui as sauvé la vie…! Il n'a pas le droit de t'abandonner!

- Oh maman, je ne veux plus vivre, je me sens mal, j'ai mal…

- Non, ma chérie, je suis la et je vais arranger la situation… ne t'en fais pas. Je vais dire à l'infirmière de te donner un calmant, tu es troublée…

Un infirmier vint donner un calmant à Susanna qui finit par s'endormir. Mme Marlowe était en colère, elle devait parler a Terry coûte que coûte, après la représentation… Il n'avait pas le droit de faire tant de mal à sa fille.

Candy était de retour chez elle et elle s'habillait pour aller à la première de Roméo et Juliette. Elle avait toujours le mauvais pressentiment depuis le matin. Elle se rendit au théâtre avec Florence et Henry. Il y avait beaucoup de monde. Candy vit les Legrand de loin sans les approcher. Elle se rendit dans la loge de Terry pour le voir. Elle avait un bouquet de fleurs pour lui.

- Des fleurs? Pour moi? Dit Terry

- Quoi? Tu as l'habitude de recevoir des bottes de carottes? Dit-elle en souriant

- De la part de ma Blanche-Neige? Non, un panier de pommes…

- Tu me connais trop bien…dit-elle en riant.

Elle sortit prendre quelque chose, c'était un petit panier de pommes.

- Voila mon prince…

Il la prit dans ses bras après avoir déposé le panier sur la table.

- Venant de toi, je suis certain qu'elles ne sont pas empoisonnées

- Mais si elles venaient de Madame Marlowe…

- Surtout après ce que j'ai fait à sa fille…

- A propos comment ça s'est passé?

- Elle pleurait, mais je lui ai expliquéla situation, elle a compris

- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, Terry…

- On ira la voir après la pièce…

- D'accord, je veux m'assure qu'elle va bien

- D'accord

- Et la remercier, après tout elle t'a sauvéla vie…

- Oui…

Il l'embrassa longuement. Leurs lèvres se séparèrent à regret.

- Bonne chance mon amour

- Merci mon cœur…

Candy sorti rejoindre Florence et Henry. Elle vit Eleonor en avec une perruque noire et des lunettes noires, elle était incognito pour voir la grande première de son fils. Candy décida de la laisser tranquille, comme elle était avec Florence et Henry. La pièce commença et Terry fut magnifique. Il était né pour être Roméo! Candy était heureuse de voir Rose jouer Juliette mais elle ne cessait de penser à Susanna et au mauvais pressentiment qui refusait de la quitter. Pendant l'entracte, Candy alla se dégourdir les jambes avec Florence et Henry.

- Terrence est magnifique Candy, il va devenir un grand acteur, dit Henry

- Je le savais déjà, dis Candy en souriant

- Il m'a coupé le souffle, dit Florence, époustouflant!

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire lorsqu'ils entendirent des dames parler:

- Ce Terrence Grandchester est merveilleux, la jeune Rose aussi…

- Mais c'est dommage que la petite Susanna n'a pas pu jouer Juliette, elle en rêvait

- Oui c'est malheureux ce qui lui ait arrivé, la pauvre

- Perdre sa jambe si jeune!

- Elle veut en profiter pour obliger Terrence à rester avec elle… comme elle lui a sauvé la vie…

- Et elle va y réussir aussi, Terrence se sent si coupable, on dit qu'il va la voir à l'hôpital tous les jours

- Et c'est tant mieux, car on dit qu'elle est au bord de la dépression nerveuse et sans Terrence, elle aurait déjà mis fin à ses jours, il lui est devenu vital…

Candy se sentit encore plus mal en entendant ces paroles. Terry venait de dire a Susanna qu'il ne l'aimait pas et qu'il n'allait pas l'épouser, le moral de Susanna doit être au plus bas, surtout ce soir de la première ou elle aurait du jouer Juliette avec l'homme qu'elle aime sur scène. 

- Florence, Henry, je dois aller quelque part…

- Mais Candy… qu'est-ce qui se passe?

- Je dois aller voir Susanna à l'hôpital

- Pourquoi maintenant, ça ne peut pas attendre la fin de la pièce?

- Non, j'ai un très mauvais pressentiment! Dites à Terry ou je me trouve après la pièce …

- D'accord, dit Florence tristement

- Merci, dit Candy en quittant le théâtre

Candy se rendit an l'hôpital St. Jacob avec un fiacre et monta directement dans la chamber de Susanna qu'elle trouva vide. Mme Marlowe arrive au meme moment avec des oranges…

- Que faites-vous ici? Où se trouve ma fille?

- J'ai trouvé la chambre vide, dit Candy

- Comment? Mais ou est-elle? Il est trop tard pour des tests! Oh mon Dieu! Susanna!

- Nous allons la chercher! Dit Candy

Les infirmières arrivèrent et se mirent à chercher Susanna partout, elle était introuvable! Où pouvait-elle bien aller avec une seule jambe? Quand les rechercher sur l'étage se révélèrent infructueuses: Candy passa devant un escalier qui menait au toit de l'hôpital… et son pressentiment ne faisait que grandir, elle s'y précipita … Elle arriva au toit, elle vit Susanna dehors en chemise de nuit. Il neigeait abondamment dehors. Candy courut vers elle…

- Susanna!

Susanna se retourna et regarda Candy. Elle se fâcha.

- Que diable fais-tu ici Candy! Ça ne suffit pas que tu m'aies pris l'homme que j'aime, tu veux t'en vanter devant moi? 

- Susanna, dit Candy tristement

- Tu peux le garder! Je n'ai plus aucune raison de vivre! J'ai perdu ma jambe, ma carrière est finie… Terry ne veux pas de moi… Autant en finir tout de suite

- Non! Dit Candy, ne fais pas ça Susanna, la vie vaut la peine d'être vécue…

- Sans une jambe et sans l'homme que j'aime? Non, soyez heureux tous les deux…

- Non! Dit Candy en s'accrochant à elle, non Susanna, je fais pas ça, je t'en supplie! Terry ne va jamais se le pardonner…

- Alors c'est pour ça que tu ne veux pas que je me tue pour que Terry se sente bien avec toi?

- Susanna, je t'en prie…ne fais pas ça, pense a ta mère, elle sera malheureuse

- Elle s'en remettra et Terry aussi…

Candy avait eu un sentiment de culpabilité après le naufrage, pourquoi était-elle vivante alors que tant de personnes avaient péris? Elle aurait peut être du laisser une autre personne sur cette port d'armoire, comme elle avait laisse sa place et celle de Terry à cette femme et ses enfants… Pourtant le naufrage n'était pas de sa faute, mais Candy s'était dit si elle avait insisté auprès du capitaine ne de pas aller vers les eaux glaciales, personne ne serait mort… Alors avoir le suicide de Susanna sur la conscience, en sachant qu'ils auraient pu l'éviter si seulement Terry était resté avec elle, au lieu de Candy. Ça allait leur empoisonné l'existence et les empêcher de vivre en paix. Alors Candy s'accrocha à Susanne et refusa de la lâcher.

- Non Susanna, ne fais pas ça… Je t'en supplie…

- Laisse-moi Candy, je veux mourir, sans Terry, je ne veux pas vivre, comme ça vous aurez la paix

Mais justement, il n'y aura pas de paix si Susanne meurt en blâmant Candy et Terry… Susanna le savait et Candy était déçue qu'elle soit aussi mesquine, mais elle ne devait pas être dans son état normal et elle avait besoin de Terry… Candy avait le cœur brisé en mille morceaux.

- Susanna il fait froid, il neige, tu vas attraper froid avec ta chemise de nuit rentrons dans ta chambre…

- Non!

- Susanna!

C'était la voix de Terry paniqué. Il se précipita pour la prendre. Candy lâcha Susanna et Terry la prit dans ses bras.

- Susanna, mais que fais-tu ici au lieu d'être dans ta chambre

- Terry, dit Susanna en se blottissant contre lui amoureusement, Oh Terry tu es là, je me sens mieux! 

Candy et Terry se regardèrent sans un mot, le regard blessé…Ils se sentaient tous les deux coupables. Le personnel de l'hôpital arriva et aidèrent Terry avec une couverture pour Susanna, tout le monde rentra à l'intérieur. Terry entra dans la chambre avec Susanna et Mme Marlowe hystérique était entrain de pleurer.

- Susanna, ma chérie! Comment as-tu pu me faire ça? Oh my chérie! 

La porte de la chambre se referma sur eux… Candy alla dans la salle d'attente… Mme Marlowe vint s'asseoir à cote d'elle.

- Vous pouvez laisser ma fille avec Terrence, elle l'aime, il est comme l'air qu'elle respire pour elle…

Candy regarda Mme Marlowe avec tristesse.

- Merci de l'avoir retrouvé, et l'avoir sauver, mais vous pouvez faire plus pour éviter que quelque chose pareille ne se reproduise… Vous êtes belle et jeune et vous trouverez un autre homme, mais qui voudrait de ma fille mutilée? Laisser Terry a ma fille, vous avez sûrement vu comment elle est revenue a la vie dans les bras de Terry, il lui donne du courage et l'envie de vivre, sans Terry elle va se laisser mourir si elle ne tente pas de mettre fin a ses jours… Elle a besoin de Terrence, je vous en prie … Je ne veux pas perdre ma fille…

Terry sortit de la chambre de Susanna et marcha vers Candy qui se leva et ils se serrèrent dans les bras longuement. Mme Marlowe les regarda et elle put voir combien Terry et Candy s'aimaient. Il ne l'avait jamais regardé Susanna de cette façon, mais si c'est lui que Susanna voulait, peu importe comment il regardait sa fille…

- Rentrons, dit Terry

- Elle va bien? Demanda Candy

- Elle va mieux…

Terry se tourna vers Madame Marlowe.

- Je reviendrai la voir demain…

- Aurevoir Terrence, dit-elle

Candy et Terry rentrèrent chez eux dans un silence lourd. Ils devaient manger, mais ils n'avaient pas d'appétit. Ils allèrent dans leur chambre à coucher. Toujours sans un mot, ils se déshabillèrent et ils firent l'amour passionnément. Terry la serra fort contre lui, les larmes aux yeux. Candy pleurait en silence. Puis elle dit:

- Ça ne va pas marcher n'est-ce pas? 

- Elle a tenté de se tuer, si tu n'avais pas été là…

- On serait criblés par les remords…

- Oh Candy, c'est pas comme ça que je voulais que ça se passe, elle semblait raisonnable quand je lui ai parlé…c'est pas juste! Nous avons survécu le naufrage le plus célèbre du monde pour être séparé par un accident de théâtre…je ne veux pas te perdre, ça fait trop mal

- Terry, je veux pas te perdre non plus, mais nous n'avons pas le choix… on ne peut pas avoir sa mort sur notre conscience

- C'est du chantage émotionnel!

- Si elle meurt…

- Je sais, c'est ce qui me tue! 

- Je vais aller à Chicago, dit Candy

- Et ta garderie?

- Et bien j'ai demandé à George de s'en occuper…

- Quand?

- Ce matin…

- Tu pensais me quitter…?

- Non, je pensais prendre quelques jours de conge pour les passer avec toi quelque part…, dit Candy en essuyant ses larmes

- Oh ma chérie! Dit Terry en la serrant contre lui, comment vais-je vivre sans toi? Je t'aime tellement

- Je t'aime aussi mon chéri…mais je vais partir aujourd'hui

- Déjà? 

- Ça ne sert a rien de prolonger notre supplice…

- Le supplice sera la séparation forcée… vivre sans toi…

- Je veux pas d'adieux prolongés… je partirai quand tu seras au théâtre…

- Candy… je t'aime…

- Je t'aime aussi Terry. Tu as été merveilleux sur scène

- Pourquoi es-tu partie au milieu de la pièce?

- J'avais un mauvais pressentiment…et j'avais raison… j'aurai tant voulu m'être trompée…

- C'est de ma faute…

- Non Terry, ce n'est pas de ta faute…

- Je ne voulais pas être Roméo avec elle sur scène… «Attention a ce que tu souhaite», c'est bien le cas de le dire…

- Et bien blâme moi aussi, je souhaitais la même chose, de toutes mes forces que ce soit Rose au lieu de Susanna…

- Oh Candy, tout ça parce qu'elle m'a sauvé la vie! Elle aurait du me laisser mourir

- Ne dis pas ça… je lui suis reconnaissante de t'avoir sauvé… j'ai déjà vécu dans un mode où je te croyais mort et c'était l'enfer. Te savoir vivant, même sans moi… c'est mieux que de te savoir mort…

- J'aurai dû t'épouser… 

- Tu en avais l'intention…je ne cesserai jamais de t'aimer

- Je t'ai aimé, je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours, jusqu'à la fin de mes jours…

Ils s'embrassèrent et ils firent l'amour jusqu'au petit matin. C'était leur nuit d'adieu. Ils s'endormirent et quand Candy se réveilla, Terry était parti au théâtre.

Candy fit ses bagages et demandaà M. Georges d'envoyer quelqu'un chercher le reste de ses affaires. Elle alla faire ses adieux à Florence et Henry.

- Mais Candy, tu ne peux pas partir! Tu aimes Terry à mort…

- Je ne peux pas rester et risque que Susanna se suicide à cause de nous…

- Mais c'est du chantage! Dit Henry

- Je sais…, mais on ne peut pas prendre le risque…, dit Candy tristement

- Oh Candy, dit Florence en la serrant contre elle, tu vas me manquer

- Toi aussi, Henry, merci pour tout…

- Et ta garderie?

- La compagnie de mon père va s'en occuper, je ne peux pas la fermer quand tant de femmes en ont besoin…

Candy pleura en le quittant.

- Bonne chance Candy, vient nous voir…

- Je viendrai, dit Candy en partant

Mr. Georges lui avait envoyé une voiture qui l'amena à la garderie et elle put embrasser le petit Jack. Rose vint la voir à la garderie

- Candy, je suis désolée 

- Veille sur lui pour moi Rose, d'accord

- D'accord, dit Rose en la serrant contre elle

- Aurevoir Rose tu va me manquer

- Toi aussi petite sœur!

Elles pleuraient toutes les deux. Ensuite Candy embrassa tous les enfants et s'en alla à la gare. Elle prit le train en première classe, elle était seule et elle pu donner libre cours a son chagrin, elle pleura jusqu'à ce qu'elle arriva à Chicago. Mr. Georges avait averti Archibald, qui vint la chercher à la gare.

- Je suis heureuse de te voir! Candy dit Archie en la serrant contre lui

- Moi aussi, mais où est Alistair?

- Il est parti en France…

- Quoi? Dit Candy, oh mon Dieu! Il est fou!

- Et toi et Terry?

- C'est fini…

- Quoi? Dit Archie surpris

- Oui, fini terminé!

- Mais pourquoi?

- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler…

- D'où vient cette vague de tristesse dans nos vies?

- Je ne sais pas Archie, dit Candy en pleurant

- Ça va aller…

- Je ne sais pas trop, je me sens un peu mal… je crois que je couve quelque chose

- Allons vite a la maison te mettre au lit alors et de donner de la bonne soupe au poulet…

- Merci Archie dit Candy en éclatant encore en sanglots

Il la serra contre lui et la consola tant bien que mal… et l'amène au manoir, ou, la grande tante l'accueillit.

- Candy, tu sembles malade

- Je ne me sens pas bien ma tante, dit Candy

- Tu devrais aller directement au lit

- Bien ma tante dit Candy avec une petite voix…

Candy alla dans sa chambre et elle se mit au lit. On lui apporta de la soupe au poulet et elle mangea un peu. Ça faisait des jours qu'elle avait a peine grignoter quelque chose, depuis l'accident de Susanna. Candy avait le vertige, elle mangea donc et se senti un peu mieux, et elle s'endormit en pleurant.

Terry rentra du théâtre le soir après avoir visiter Susanna qui semblait très très heureuse. Il la regarda et n'éprouva rien du tout! Tout ce qu'il voulait c'est sa Candy. L'appartement était vide comme son coeur. Candy l'avait emporté avec elle. Des larmes coulaient sur ses jouent.

_Tout d'un coup_

_Je viens de me rendre compte _

_Que tu ne reviendras pas_

_Et ça vient de me frapper tout d'un coup_

_Tout d'un coup _

_Je me mets à compter les larmes _

_Et il y en a eu au moins un million_

_Et mes yeux commencent à gonfler _

_Et tous mes rêves sont brisés tout d'un coup_

_Depuis que je t'ai rencontré_

_Tu es le seul amour que j'ai connu  
Et je ne peux pas t'oublier_

_Mais je dois faire face à la réalité tout seul_

_Tout à coup, je glisse dans l'océan _

_De la solitude en souhaitant que tu me reviennes_

_Et c'est tout ce qui compte_

_Tout à coup, je glisse dans l'océan_

_De la solitude en m'accrochant aux souvenir_

_Et ça me fait plus mal que tu le crois_

_Beaucoup plus mal, même si ça ne se voit pas_

_Tout d'un coup..._


	30. Chapter 30

_**Un amour ****infini**_

_**Chapitre**** 30**_

_**"****Retour**** en ****Amérique****"**_

Le bateau naviguait sur l'océan. C'était le Mauritania. Il s'était passé tant de choses tant d'années depuis la dernière fois qu'elle était sur ce même bateau. Les vagues la berçait et elle bailla a se décrocher la mâchoire. Elle faisait un petit tour avant d'aller se coucher. Retourner en Amérique après toutes ces années, elle avait hâte de revoir tout le monde. Tout le monde, enfin peut être pas tout le monde, mais sa famille. Elle leur apportait une surprise…

Elle retourna dans sa suite. Trois têtes se retournèrent quand elle entra.

- Ça va maman? Dit un jeune homme

- Ça va…, répondit-elle

- Tu t'es bien promenée, dit une jeune fille

- J'ai envie de dormir maintenant

- Pas de dandy ce soir?

- Je l'ai vu tout à l'heure…

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui trouve?

- Ce ne sont pas tes oignons

- Oh que si! Si tu vas devenir sa femme, il va devenir notre beau père…

- C'est un homme bien de bonne famille

- C'est un dandy imbu de sa personne…

- Est-ce qu'on parle de la même personne?

- Maman…

- Je dois quand même essayer de refaire ma vie…non?

- Tu n'avais personne pendant toutes ces années… et tu attends notre voyage en Amérique pour t'enticher de ce dandy, dit son fils

- Je suis sortie avec d'autres hommes durant toutes ses années

- Sortie? Aller dîner, c'est tout, tu ne faisais rien d'autre…, dit sa fille

- Oui, on ne t'attrapait jamais avec un homme au lit…, dit son fils

- Oh mon Dieu! Dit Candy

- Tu ne vis pas maman…, dit sa fille, depuis notre père, as-tu même été avec un homme?

- Je suis encore votre mère! Vous allez cesser ce genre de questions !

- Maman, on veut que tu sois heureuse…, dit sa fille

- Winston va me rendre heureuse, dit Candy

- Ce dandy, dit son fils, tu veux rire? Il ne te convient pas du tout!

- Maman…

- C'est ma vie les enfants, vous allez grandir et partir, je ne veux pas être seule…

- Maman, on ne t'abandonnera pas, dit sa fille, tu es encore jeune et tu parles de vieillir…

- Si notre père n'était pas mort…, dit son fils

Candy regarda les deux têtes blondes devant elle. Ses enfants… La vie n'était pas juste… mais elle devait affronter le passé pour aller de l'avant. Winston Knight voulait l'épouser… Elle avait accepté, il était plus que temps… Mais la douleur était toujours aussi forte.

- Mais votre père n'est plus, dit Candy, maintenant rentrons pour dormir…il est tard. Demain on sera en Amérique…

Ils allèrent dans leur cabine pour se mettre au lit. Les enfants se mirent au lit…

Candy était entrain de penser à ses enfants… Le garcon Dawson, était a un âge ou les jeunes garçons se révoltaient…Il avait eu des problèmes avec la police…Il avait besoin de l'autorité d'un père… Alors Winston Knight tombait à pic…Elle avait sa propre fortune, elle n'avait pas besoin de l'argent de Winston, elle avait besoin d'un père pour ses enfants… Sa fille Roselyne aimait beaucoup la littérature anglaise et le théâtre… Et Candy ne voulait pas qu'elle devienne une actrice… Mais elle fit le vide dans son esprit. Elle allait revoir sa famille et ses amis…

Le bateau accosta à New York, finalement. Les enfants étaient contents.

- Nous y sommes finalement en Amérique, dit Dawson, sur la terre ferme…

- Oui et en un morceau dit Roselyne en souriant

- Vous ne devriez pas plaisanter au sujet du Titanic, dit Candy

- On sait que tu as souffert maman, dit Roselyne

- En effet! Dit la voix d'un homme, vous devriez avoir plus de compassion pour votre mère qui a vécue une épreuve hors du commun, très éprouvante, et plaisanter sur le sujet c'est de très mauvais gout…

- Bonjour Winston, dit Candy en lui souriant

- Candy, tu devrais sermonner tes enfants plus surement… le sujet du Titanic ne devrait pas nourrir leur plaisanteries…

- C'est pas grave, dit Candy

- Candy, si tu ne te montres pas plus ferme… ils vont devenir tetus

Les enfants étaient entrain de bouder.

- Mais non, dit Candy doucement

- Ton fils a déjà eu des problèmes avec la loi…

- Il est jeune, tout le monde fais des erreurs…

- Tu le maternes trop! Il est trop gâté…Candy…

- Winston, on peut en parler après? J'aimerai bien descendre de ce navire le plus vite possible…Les séquelles du Titanic…

- Bien sur ma chérie, allons-y. Les porteurs vont se charger des bagages…

Ils sortirent de la suite pour descendre du navire. Candy dut se retenir pour ne pas courir, car elle avait hâte d'être sur la terre ferme. Il y avait beaucoup de gens et elle du marcher patiemment, bien qu'elle avait envie de les bousculer pour aller plus vite… Quand elle toucha finalement la terre ferme, Candy respira un grand coup.

- Tu vas mieux ma chérie? Dit Winston

- Oui, merci, dit Candy en souriant

Winston la serra contre lui tendrement. Les enfants regardaient la scène en boudant.

- On peut y aller ? Dit Dawson

- Oui, vous aurez le temps de vous attendrir après, dit Roselyne

Winston les regarda en colère.

- Tes enfants sont d'une impertinence, Candy…toi si douce et si gentille…

- Winston, on en parlera plus tard…

Candy n'avait averti personne de son retour, si bien que personne n'était venu les chercher. Elle décida d'aller habiter dans une des villas de New York qui était vide. Il y avait un couple de domestique qui y habitait pour maintenir la villa. Le mari était chauffeur et homme à tout faire et la femme cuisinière et femme de ménage. Le couple connaissait tous les membres de la famille André, et il savait que Monsieur André avait une fille à l'étranger depuis plusieurs années. Candy leur avait envoyé un télégramme pour les avertir de son arrivée.

- Melle André, je suis Monsieur Alvin Smith et voici ma femme Carol

- Enchantée de faire votre connaissance dit Candy. Voici mes enfants Dawson et Roselyne et mon fiancé Winston Knight

- Enchantée. Nous avions reçu votre télégramme. La villa est prête et le déjeuner sera servi dans 30 minutes…, dit Carol

- Merci, dit Candy en souriant

Ils entrèrent tous dans la villa et ils montèrent à l'étage pour aller dans les chambres, se changer et se rafraichir.

Winston ne voulait pas lâcher Candy. Il resta donc avec eux a la villa, au grand désarroi des enfants.

- Maman! Dit Dawson, tu peux dire à ton dandy de partir a l'hôtel ou quelque chose…?

- Soyez gentils les enfants… nous allons être bientôt une famille, autant s'habituer à le voir maintenant

- Au moins il ne va pas dormir dans la même chambre que toi, dit Dawson

- Et ce n'est pas par faute d'avoir essayé, dit Roselyne

- Ça c'est une conversation que nous n'aurons pas, dit Candy indignée

Elle enleva ses chaussures pour dégourdir ses pieds avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. Oui, Roselyne avait raison, s'il ça ne tenait qu'a Winston, elle aurait déjà fait l'amour avec lui, mais pour une raison quelconque, Candy ne voulait pas franchir ce pas avant le mariage…Ce qui ne faisait qu'augmenter la frustration de Winston…

- Je vais dans ma chambre maman, dit Roselyne il y en a une rose, je peu prendre celle-là?

- Bien sur ma chérie

- Merci maman! Dit-elle en sortant de la chambre

- Et moi, dit Dawson, je suis toujours consigné à ma chambre?

- Bien entendu…

- Maman…

- Tu vas dans ta chambre jeune homme, pas de discussion

- Tu ne vas pas me garder enfermé quand même…

- Si c'est ce qu'il faut pour t'empêcher de faire des bêtises, pourquoi pas?

- Maman!

- Va dans ta chambre et arrête de discuter avec moi!!

Dawson boudait en sortant de la chambre de sa mère. Il avait envie de sortir pour voir les environs et peut être rencontré de jeunes gens de son âge… Mais il était puni…

Le déjeuner fut prêt à l'heure dite et tout le monde se retrouva à table et mangea en silence. L'atmosphère était un peu lourde et pour les enfants c'était à cause de la présence de Winston…

- On va aller s'inscrire a l'école, demanda Roselyne pour briser le silence

- Oui, ma chérie, Mr. Smith va nous conduire après le déjeuner

- Je suis contente, dit Roselyne

- Moi, j'ai hâte d'aller à l'école et rencontrer d'autres jeunes, dit Dawson

- Et moi j'ai envie de te garder ici pour t'éviter des ennuis…

- Mais enfin maman! Tu ne vas tout de même pas me garder enfermer dans ce manoir! C'est ridicule!

- Peut-être que ça t'évitera de faire des bêtises…

- Peut être que tu devrais l'envoyer a l'internat, chez les jésuites… ils vont lui inculquer la discipline tu verras

- Vous, le dandy vous la fermez! Vous n'êtes pas mon père et vous ne le serez jamais!

- Dawson! Dit Candy, excuse-toi immédiatement!

- Il n'en est pas question! Dit Dawson en quittant la table

Il quitta la salle à manger en grandes enjambées …

- Ton fils n'a aucune discipline!

- Winston…

- Tu devrais me laisser le discipliner…

- Tu n'es pas son père…

- Il n'en a pas un, laisse-moi être vraiment son père, je vais lui inculquer la discipline…

- Si je comprends bien, dit Roselyne, vous demander la permission à ma mère pour corriger mon frère en le frappant?

- Roselyne…, dit Candy

- Ton frère a besoin de discipline, il a déjà eu des problèmes avec la loi… il a besoin de la discipline d'un père…

- Je doute que si mon père était vivant, qu'il frapperait mon frère…

- Votre père n'a pas vu ce dont ton frère était capable…

- Moi je suis persuadée que si mon père était là, mon frère n'aurait pas besoin de discipline…

- Roselyne…, dit Candy

- Excuse-moi maman. Je peux quitter la table, s'il te plait?

- Oui, ma chérie

- Merci.

Roselyne se leva et quitta la table à son tour. Candy était seule à table avec Winston.

- Ta fille a la langue bien pendue…

- Je lui ai appris de toujours dire ce qu'elle pense…

- Elle n'a aucun respect pour moi…

- Le respect ça se gagne, Winston

- Tu veux dire que je mérite leur insolence? Dit-il en la grondant

- Je veux dire que tu ne fais aucun effort pour leur plaire!

- Ce sont des enfants, ils nous doivent obéissance…

- Ce sont des êtres humains avec des besoins et des sentiments…

- Candy… ces enfants ont besoin d'une main masculine…comme ils n'ont pas de père… je sais que ça sera difficile au début… mais je suis prêt à être leur père, à les adopter et à leur donner mon nom…Nous allons être une famille…

- Tu veux envoyer mon fils à l'internat…

- C'est uniquement pour le garder en sécurité, à l'internat il ne pourra avoir des problèmes avec la loi…

Candy pensa à Terry qui était venu dans sa chambre ivre, blessé et amoché…

- S'il veut avoir des ennuis, crois-moi ce ne sont pas les murs de l'internat qui vont l'arrêter, dit Candy

- Tu ne connais pas l'internat des jésuites…

- Winston, je ne vais pas envoyer mon fils à l'internat!

- Mais si ça va le discipliner…

- J'ai dit non! Mes enfants restent avec moi!

- Tu n'es pas raisonnable! Déjà tu ne veux pas que je te fasse l'amour… c'est a peine si tu me laisse t'embrasser… et quand il s'agit de tes deux enfants gâtés… tu deviens une lionne…Je me demande parfois, pourquoi tu as dit oui a ma demande en mariage

« Je me pose la même question. Mais je connais la réponse, j'ai peur de voir Terry avec Susanna… ça va faire trop mal. J'ai besoin qu'il sache que j'ai continué ma vie, que je ne suis pas là à me morfondre… d'où le dandy, comme disent les enfants… »

- Winston… je veux montrer un bon exemple aux enfants. Nous consommerons notre mariage lors de notre nuit de noces…

- Ma mère m'a bien dit que tu étais compliquée, tu élèves tes enfants seule, tu es une femme têtue

- Parce que j'élève mes enfants seules? Dis-moi l'opinion de ta mère t'importe tant que ça?

- C'est ma mère…

- Elle n'approuve pas que je sois seule pour élever mes enfants…

- Elle se demande seulement si tu étais mariée, car elle n'a jamais entendu parler de toi… auparavant

- Je suis la fille adoptive de William Albert André… elle a forcement entendu parler de moi…

- Oui, mais surtout sur le plan professionnel, avec les garderies que tu ouvres

- Elle n'approuve pas qu'une femme travaille

- Une femme comme toi, avec tous tes millions n'a pas besoin de travailler…

- Je sais mais moi j'ai besoin de faire quelque chose

- Tu peux t'occuper des œuvres de charité …

- Je fais ça aussi, et j'ai mes garderies… tu ne sais pas combien c'est difficile parfois de trouver quelqu'un pour s'occuper des enfants quand on doit travailler…ce n'est pas tout le monde qui peut se permettre une bonne…

- Mais tu ne charges pratiquement rien à ces dames…

- Ça dépend de ce qu'elles gagnent…par exemple une femme qui gagne 100 $ me paierai 10$ ou si le revenue est vraiment dérisoire… 5% ou bien je lui propose d'aider quand elles ont le temps

- Tu es bien trop généreuse… Quand on sera marié, tu n'auras pas besoin de continuer à faire tout ça…

Candy le regarda…

- Je vais continuer mon travail Winston

- Tu peux engager des gens, j'aurai besoin de toute ton attention

- Tu auras toute mon attention… ne t'en fais pas. Bon je vais inscrire les enfants à l'école

- Et ton délinquant de fils aussi…?

- Ce n'est pas un délinquant!

- Il s'est fait arrêter… pour moi c'est un délinquant

- C'est mon délinquant! Laisse-le tranquille!

- Candy…

- Tu laisses mes enfants tranquille, Winston…

- Quand nous serons mariés…

- Je dois y aller chéri, dit Candy en l'embrassant sur la joue

Mais il la prit et l'embrassa à pleine bouche pendant un moment.

- Je viens avec vous…

Candy ne dit rien. Dawson était toujours en colère et il n'allait pas s'excuser… Roselyne ne sera pas à l'aise à cause de la tension…

- D'accord, dit Candy à contre cœur

Quand les enfants descendirent, ils ne firent aucun commentaire en voyant Winston dans la voiture. Ils se rendirent à l'école en silence. L'école était ravie d'avoir de nouveaux élèves. Les enfants allaient commencer le lendemain. Candy acheta les uniformes et tout le nécessaire pour que les enfants commencent les cours le jour suivant.

Ils retournèrent à la villa. Les enfants montèrent et Roselyne alla dans la chambre de son frère.

- Tu as hâte de commencer l'école? Demanda-t-elle

- Ouais, ça serait surement mieux que d'être ici et regarder ce maudit dandy!

- Tu sais son idée d'internat n'est pas si mauvaise...

- Comment peux-tu dire ça?

- Je veux dire, pas pour la discipline, mais pense un peu, ça peut nous permettra d'être en paix et de ne pas avoir à voir sa sale tronche tous les jours

- Mais je ne veux pas laisser maman seule avec lui!

- Moi non plus… et je prie tous les soirs pour qu'elle n'épouse pas ce dandy!

- J'espère que Dieu va exaucer ta prière…

- Mais à part tout ça, nous sommes à New York, Broadway! Le théâtre!

- Tu sais que maman déteste le théâtre et surtout les acteurs

- Eh bien moi je veux devenir actrice…

- Maman n'acceptera jamais…

- Eh bien c'est ma vie, pas celle de maman! Quand je serai en âge de voler de mes propres ailes, je deviendrai une actrice… tu sais Terrence Grandchester, le roi de Broadway, avait presque mon âge quand il a été engagé par la troupe Stratford…

- Eh bien sa mère était déjà actrice, alors il avait une longueur d'avance…

- Non, il n'avait dit à personne qui était sa mère, Robert Hathaway ne l'a appris qu'après l'avoir engagé…Le fils d'Eleonor Baker, elle est si belle… mes amies disent que je lui ressemble…

- Elles ont raison, tu as même le grain de beauté…

- Je sais… la même couleur des yeux, les mêmes cheveux… Mes cheveux ne sont pas ondulés comme ceux de mamans…

- Tu peux raconter aux gens que tu es sa petite fille…

- Oui et je peux dire aux gens que je m'appelle « Nora Baker », pour devenir actrice… comme ça maman n'aura pas à avoir mal en voyant mon nom sur les affiches à Broadway…

- Tu es sure que tu vas réussir…?

- Je le crois dur comme du fer… je ferai tout ce qu'il faut, je dois devenir actrice, je le sens, je le veux de tout mon cœur

- Bonne chance pour convaincre maman…

- Et toi, tu vas arrêter tes conneries…

- Tu me demandes si je vais voler d'autres voitures? C'était pour s'amuser…

- Oui, mais c'est toi qui t'es fait pincer, ils t'ont laissé porter le blâme… maintenant tu as donné au dandy une raison pour te critiquer à tout bout champs…

- Ce cornichon peut aller au diable!

- Dawson, maman nous a mieux élevés que ça…

- Tu veux que je lui montre du respect?

- Tu n'as pas besoin de l'attaquer tout le temps… tu peux être sarcastique en restant poli, soit un gentleman…

- Tu as raison… je déteste quand maman essaye de nous défendre, il n'est pas assez important pour nous!

- Maman veut l'épouser…

- C'est un vrai cauchemar…

- Dawson… ne fais pas de bêtises

- Quelles bêtises…? Je veux seulement attirer l'attention de maman…

- Tu es impossible!

- Tu peux parler toi, et ton théâtre, tu sais qu'elle déteste ça, et tu vas lui briser le cœur quand même…

- Ce n'est pas la même chose…

- C'est toi qui le dis… moi je dis que c'est ta façon de réagir au mariage de maman avec le dandy

- J'aime vraiment le théâtre… j'ai simplement décidé de ne pas laisser mon rêve dormir sans rien faire…et tout faire pour le réaliser… et si maman s'énerve… eh bien tant pis, elle est bien entrain d'épouser un homme que nous n'aimons pas!

- Ah ah! Dit son frère en souriant

- Oui, tu me connais trop bien! Dit-elle en souriant

*

* *

Dans un autre manoir, un couple s'apprêtait à passer à table. Ils étaient dans le salon entrain de prendre l'apéritif. Il y a avait aussi deux dames plus âgées, la mère de l'homme et la mère de la femme.

- Terrence, dit Mme Marlowe, quand allez-vous vous décider d'épouser ma fille?

- Allez-vous laisser mon fils tranquille à la fin? Dit Eleonor

- Il doit sa vie à ma fille

- Oui, et il renoncer a la femme qu'il aime a cause de ça…

- Il n'a pas épousé ma fille…

- Mme Marlowe, je ne peux pas avoir la même conversation avec vous tous les jours! Dit Terry, j'aimerai manger en paix si c'est possible et ne pas être soumis à un interrogatoire à ma propre table

- Ça fait pratiquement 15 ans que ça dure, dit Eleonor, je ne vois pas ce que ça changerait aujourd'hui… Il n'a pas cédé quand il était un adolescent, il ne va pas céder maintenant qu'il est adulte!

- Ma fille aurait pu…

- Oui, elle aurait pu, dit Terry, mais elle était folle de moi…et elle a gâché la vie que j'avais avec Candy… quand je la regarde, je vois ma vie gâcher avec Candy… je ne peux pas l'épouser!

- Maman! Dit Susanna, fais quelque chose…

- Je ne pas le forcer…

Un majordome entra dans le salon pour dire :

- Monsieur est servi…

- Merci Nestor…, dit Terry en se levant

Ils allèrent manger. Terry ferma les oreilles et laissa la mère et la fille parler. Lui parlait avec sa mère de son leur travail… Oui, sa vie était loin d'être ce dont il avait rêve sur navire, sur le Titanic… Son rêve d'épouser Blanche-Neige et avoir 7 petits nains avec elle…


	31. Chapter 31

_**Un amour infini…**_

_**Chapitre 31  
«Reviens-moi, je t'en prie »**_

L'école en Amérique pour Dawson et Roselyne était un moyen pour eux de s'échapper de la maison étouffante avec la présence du dandy Winston.

Candy qui voulait retarder la réunion avec sa famille de Chicago, le plus tard possible, se rendit à sa garderie qu'elle n'avait pas vue depuis plusieurs années. Elle avait plein de projet pour en ouvrir d'autres dans d'autres quartiers, et pour son projet immobilier pour aider les femmes et les familles dans le besoin. Winston lui répétait qu'il pouvait le faire pour elle, mais elle voulait travailler toute seule.

-Mais enfin, pourquoi ne voudrais-tu pas me laisser faire ?

-Parce que je suis capable de le faire moi-même

-Mais ce monde ne favorise pas les femmes…

- Peut être bien, mais je sais me débrouiller… et beaucoup d'hommes sont sensibles a la présence des femmes, je sais les amadouer…

- Je sais que tu es charmante ma chérie, mais le monde des affaires est un monde de requins… je ne veux pas qu'on te dévore tout cru…

-Je saurai me débrouiller…

-Je veux seulement t'aider…

-Je sais chéri, mais ça va aller…Tu peux t'occuper des affaires de ta famille… mes affaires a moi, je m'en charge…

Winston la regarda. Son indépendance est une des choses qui l'avait attirée chez elle, une jeune veuve, entrain de travailler en plus de ses œuvres de charité…Elle était aussi très très riche…

-D'accord, ma chérie. Mais si tu as besoin d'aide n'hésite surtout pas à me le dire…

-J'ai des employés à ma disposition, mais je te remercie…

Candy l'embrassa sur la joue et elle sortit pour la journée. Winston s'ennuyait ; les affaires de sa famille n'avaient pas besoin de son aide pour le moment et il n'avait aucun envie de travailler. Alors il sortit pour flâner dans les restaurants chics et les clubs country…

*  
* *

Terrence Grandchester avait eu une très belle carrière théâtrale. Au fur des années il était devenu le roi de Broadway. Il avait son propre théâtre et en plus de ça il avait créée une école d'art dramatique et pour les gens qui avait du talent et qui ne savait pas commenter percer ; l'Académie d'Art Actuel …Alors il avait des gens qui travaillait pour lui pour chercher des jeunes prodiges et artistes de talents. Il ne se limita pas au théâtre, mais aussi a ceux qui étaient doués en musique , que se soit pour chanter, jouer un instrument, composer , danser…Après un début un peu difficile car il y avait déjà une autre école d'art a New York, qui était très strictes dans ses admissions… Terry en profita pour prendre ceux qui étaient rejetés malgré leur talent évident… Il faisait maintenant partie d'une des meilleures écoles d'art en Amérique et il offrait des bourses à ceux qui ne pouvaient pas se permettre de payer. Il allait donc régulièrement dans les écoles, aux spectacles par invitation pour trouver les nouveaux élèves. Il offrait les même cours que les autres écoles, il y a avait juste une spécialité dans l'art…

Il y avait des écoles qui venaient visiter le théâtre dans le cadre du cours d'art dramatique… Et parfois il sortait pour leur parler et la plupart des élèves étaient impressionné par sa présence, et il était très sympathique et plaisantait avec les élèves. Ensuite Terry les invitaient à manger dans la cafétéria à ses frais…Toutes les écoles adoraient visiter le théâtre…

*  
* *

Roselyne aimait sa nouvelle école et surtout les cours d'art dramatique. Sa classe devait aller visiter un théâtre, les élèves qui prenait le cours d'art dramatique. En fait tous les élèves de l'école qui prenait les cours d'art dramatique participaient à l'excursion. Les élèves qui ne faisaient pas de l'art ont regretté de ne pas avoir une journée d'agrément à Broadway. Dawson parlait avec sa sœur.

-Tu dois être aux anges, dit-il

-J'ai l'impression de marcher en l'air tellement je suis heureuse !

-Je peux le sentir, dit-il en souriant

-Tu ne regrettes pas trop de ne pas trop de ne pas pouvoir venir ?

- Non, ça va… avec moins d'élèves en classe, les profs vont nous faire faire des choses amusantes pour ne pas que vous manquiez les cours…

-C'est bien alors… à tout l'heure alors…

-A tout à l'heure sœurette …

Roselyne était avec une des filles de sa classe qui s'appelait Lucie Bramwell . Elles étaient devenues amies et partageaient la passion pour le théâtre. Lucie était aussi brune que Roselyne était blonde. Elle rêvassait ensemble de devenir de grandes actrices de théâtre… Le trajet jusqu'à Broadway se fit dans la joie. Quand ils arrivèrent à Broadway, les élèves étaient fascinés. Il y avait tellement de théâtres et des affiches indiquant les pièces qui se jouaient à ce moment là…

-Un jour on verra mon nom sur l'affiche dit Roselyne… « Nora Baker » !

-« Nora Baker » ? Dit Lucie

-Oui, c'est mon pseudonyme…

-Baker ? Comme Eleonor Baker ?

-Oui, je l'adore et on dit que je lui ressemble

Lucie la regarda…

- En effet, tu lui ressemble drôlement ! Je me demandais pourquoi ton visage me semblait si familier… Tu as même le grain de beauté au même endroit qu'elle ! C'est épatant !

-Je sais ! Et j'adore le théâtre ! Je vais devenir une grande actrice comme elle, tu vas voir ! Dit Roselyne en souriant

-Je veux bien te croire, dit Lucie en riant

Les élèves se dirigèrent vers l'intérieur du théâtre. Il y avait un guide qui les attendait pour que la visite commence. Tout se déroula bien, ils visitèrent les loges familiales, les loges des acteurs, et finalement la scène.

- Voici la fameuse scène… c'est grand pour permettre les différents décors pour les différentes scènes des différentes pièces… On s'assure aussi que les lumières sont bien fixés pour éviter les accidents…

- Oui, dit un élèves, il y a plusieurs années dans la troupe Stratford ou Mr. Grandchester travaillait au début de sa carrière, il projecteur allait tomber sur lui et une jeune actrice, Susanna Marlowe lui a sauvé la vie, seulement pour que ça tombe sur elle et elle a perdu sa jambe… C'est sa femme dans la vie réelle…

-Sa compagne, dit Roselyne, il ne l'a pas épousé !

-Vraiment ?

- Oui, dit le guide, en effet, Mr. Grandchester et Melle Marlowe ne sont pas mariés, mais ils vivent ensemble depuis plus de 15 ans…

-Elle lui a sauvé la vie, il aurait pu faire d'elle une femme honnête…, continua l'élève appelé Evan

-« Quand on ne dort pas dans une maison, on ne sait pas où ça suinte quand il pleut… », dit Roselyne

-Encore un de tes adages Roselyne ?

-On ne sait pas ce qui s'est passé, ne le jugeons pas…, dit Roselyne

-Tu adores ce Grandchester ! Dit Evan avec une petite pointe de jalousie

- Il est mon idole, et j'aimerai le voir sur scène un jour…, dit Roselyne avec des yeux rêveurs… j'aurai voulu être la Juliette avec lui sur scène…

Elle marcha un peu à l' écart sur scène en disant :

_- ô Roméo ! Roméo ! pourquoi es-tu Roméo ?  
Renie ton père et abdique ton nom ; ou, si tu ne le veux pas, jure de m'aimer, et je ne serai plus une Capulet._

_- Dois-je l'écouter encore ou lui répondre ? Dit une voix grave_

Tout le monde se retourna ; Terrence Grandchester venait d'arriver sur la scène… Roselyne était émerveillée avec un grand sourire, alors elle continua, malgré son émotion :

_- Ton nom seul est mon ennemi. Tu n'es pas un Montague, tu es toi-même. Qu'est-ce qu'un Montague ? Ce n'est ni une main, ni un pied, ni un bras, ni un visage, ni rien qui fasse partie d'un homme... Oh ! Sois quelque autre nom !  
Qu'y a-t-il dans un nom ? Ce que nous appelons une rose embaumerait autant sous un autre nom. Ainsi, quand Roméo ne s'appellerait plus Roméo, il conserverait encore les chères perfections qu'il possède... Roméo, renonce à ton nom ; et, à la place de ce nom qui ne fait pas partie de toi, prends-moi tout entière._

_-Je te prends au mot ! Appelle-moi seulement ton amour et je reçois un nouveau baptême : désormais je ne suis plus Roméo._

_- Quel homme es-tu, toi qui, ainsi caché par la nuit, viens de te heurter à mon secret ?_

_- Je ne sais par quel nom t'indiquer qui je suis.  
Mon nom, sainte chérie, m'est odieux à moi-même, parce qu'il est pour toi un ennemi : si je l'avais écrit là, j'en déchirerais les lettres._

_-Mon oreille n'a pas encore aspiré cent paroles proférées par cette voix, et pourtant j'en reconnais le son.  
N'es-tu pas Roméo et un Montague ?_

_-Ni l'un ni l'autre, belle vierge, si tu détestes l'un et l'autre.  
_  
Terrence Grandchester sourit et lui tendit la main…

-Terrence Grandchester, Melle ?

-Euh… « Nora, Nora Baker », dit Roselyne en souriant

-Nora Baker ? Dit Terry en levant le sourcil, vous êtes de la famille d'Eleonor Baker ?

Roselyne sourit et elle continua la comédie, les autres les regardaient, il y avait une sorte de lien invisible entre eux qui rendait la scène magique à leurs yeux…

-Oui, c'est… ma grand-mère ! Vous ne voyez notre ressemblance ?

Terry la regarda, en effet, cette fille ressemblait à sa mère à s'y méprendre ! Il sourit :

- En effet, même le grain de beauté est au même endroit… mais étant donné que ma mère n'a eu qu'un seul enfant et que cet enfant c'est moi… ça fait de vous…

-Votre fille ? Dit Roselyne avec une petite voix

-En effet…

-Oh papa ! Je savais que tu me reconnaîtrais !

Et elle se jeta dans ses bras et Terry lui rendit son étreinte. C'était de la comédie, mais Roselyne avait vraiment l'impression d'être dans les bras de son père, elle s'y sentait aussi bien que dans les bras de sa mère… Terry serrait cette jeune fille dans ses bras et il se sentit vraiment très, très liée a elle, comme si c'était sa place, dans ses bras… comme si… elle était vraiment sa fille ! Ils s'étreignirent pendant un moment ensuite ils se lâchèrent à regret…

-Vous êtes venue avec votre école en excursion ? Dit Terry

-Oui, dit Roselyne en souriant, c'est absolument superbe ! Surtout la scène, j'adore !

-Et vous vous y sentez chez vous, dit Terry en souriant

-Ça oui ! Dit-elle en riant

Terry se tourna vers les autres…

-Bonjour tout le monde, comment allez-vous ?

-Très bien, dirent tout le monde

-C'est une bonne surprise que vous m'avez amené là, ma fille ! Dit Terry en souriant

Les professeurs avaient un sourire jaune, en regardant Roselyne, mais Terrence Grandchester semblait l'avoir adoptée sur le champ… Ils n'avaient pas d'autres choix que de continuer la comédie avec eux, après tout ils étaient bien dans un théâtre non ?

-En effet, dit le prof de Roselyne, elle a beaucoup de talent comme vous avez pu le constater…

- Je me demandais pourquoi elle était experte sur votre vie, dit Evan, c'est votre fille !!! « Nora Baker » ! C'est vrai qu'elle ressemble à votre mère !

_« Elle ressemble trop à ma mère… je devrai les présenter… une chose est certaine, je vais la prendre sous mon aile et l'aider dans sa carrière…Elle a un talent fou et naturel en plus ! » Se dit Terry_

Terry sourit et leur raconta l'histoire de son théâtre, sa passion pour le théâtre …

- Et nous aurons des auditions et celui qui réussira, pourra venir étudier dans mon école d'art et éventuellement commencer a avoir des petits rôles dans les pièces courantes pour vous familiariser avec la scène… si vous parvenez a voler la scène, un critique peut vous remarquer et démarrer votre carrière avant que vous ne vous en rendiez compte…

Il y eut des murmures de joies parmi les élèves et des sourires jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Et « Nora Baker » dit une fille appelée, Marcia avec dédain, elle va aussi passer l'audition ?

Terry la regarda, cette fille avait des cheveux roux raides…

- Si vous faites allusion à « ma fille », dit Terry, elle faisait une audition quand je suis arrivé, elle s'est vendue d'elle même et elle m'a beaucoup impressionné… Elle n'a pas besoin de passer l'audition comme je connais déjà son talent… Elle est très intelligente !

-Vous auriez voulu que toute la classe fasse comme elle ? Dit Marcia

- Eh bien vous êtes bien les élèves d'art dramatique non ? Il faut apprendre à être créatif et prendre des initiatives… Est-ce que vous avez au moins appris un rôle ? Sinon ce n'est pas grave vous pouvez toujours lire pendant les auditions, mais ça va vous donner un double travail… car il va vous falloir lire et jouer le rôle en même temps…

Les élèves passèrent donc les auditions tous très nerveux les uns après les autres. Roselyne fut épargnée et même si elle devait repasser l'audition, ça aurait été pour perfectionner la première… Elle regardait les auditions en souriant assise sur les sièges des spectateurs avec Terry et les profs…

Ensuite ce fut le temps de déjeuner. Terry invita « Nora » à sa table avec les professeurs et ils parlèrent exclusivement du théâtre de Shakespeare. Terry raconta sa fascination avec le théâtre et Shakespeare et d'autres auteurs de pièces, des auteurs français.

Ensuite la visite prit fin. Roselyne était triste de quitter Terry, si ça ne tenait qu'à elle, elle resterait avec lui pour toujours… Terry était aussi triste… cette jeune fille était la fille qu'il n'avait jamais eue…

-Au revoir « papa » dit Roselyne en le serrant contre lui… à la prochaine

-Au revoir « ma fille » dit Terry en lui rendant son étreinte… à la prochaine… on va se voir très bientôt, dit-il à son oreille

Roselyne sourit, elle était aux anges ! Les autres la taquinaient sur son béguin pour Terry, mais elle s'en fichait. Son béguin n'était pas pour un amoureux, mais pour un père… Elle était tombée amoureuse de Terry comme on aime un père… et Terry l'aimait comme on aime une fille…

_« Mais comment est-ce possible ? Je viens à peine de la rencontrer…» Se dit Terry  
_  
Terry passa le reste de la journée à penser à Roselyne.

De retour en classe, Roselyne reçut les billets pour aller voir la première de « Hamlet» dans deux semaines, un cadeau de son « père » Terrence Grandchester.

-Merci, dit-elle au prof

-Et puis il a dit qu'il y a une place pour vous dans son école, si tu veux…

-Sérieusement ? Oh mon Dieu ! Cria Roselyne

-Oh mon Dieu cria son frère ! Dommage que tu ne puisses pas y aller ! Maman va te tuer ! Elle déteste le théâtre !

-C'est vrai, dit Roselyne tristement

Elle voulait rendre les billets au prof…

- Non, les tickets sont pour toi, dit-il, spécialement pour toi, tu peux les donner à qui tu veux, mais tu peux aussi essayer de faire changer ta mère d'avis…

- C'est peine perdu, dit Roselyne

-Garde-les toujours…

-D'accord…

-Et pour l'école ? C'est une opportunité en or, dit le prof, il veut te prendre sous son aile et faire de toi une star

-Oh mon Dieu, mon rêve…

-Rosy, dit Dawson

-Je vais en parler à maman…

-Bonne chance avec ça… allez viens, le chauffeur nous attend. Monsieur…

-Au revoir Monsieur, dit Roselyne

Les enfants retournèrent chez eux. Ils montèrent dans leur chambre pour faire leurs devoirs.

*  
* *

Pendant ce temps là, la journée de Candy était bien remplie. George avait ouvert d'autres garderies dans toute la ville. Candy se rendit dans l'immeuble des entreprises André et Georges lui donna un bureau et une jeune stagiaire pour l'aider dans ses démarches. Elle prit donc la listes des immeubles avec appartements et s'arrangea pour en faire des logements à loyer modéré en subventionnant une partie du loyer pour les nécessiteux. Il fallait donc imprimer des formulaires de demande et aller dans les bureaux des services sociaux et les hôpitaux pour aider les sans abris, dans les foyers et les hospices.

Tout ça lui prit beaucoup de temps, elle n'eut pas le temps de penser a Terry ! Mais une fois la journée finie, Terry revenait dans sa tête !

_« Mon Dieu, en 15 ans, il n'est pas sortie de ma tête quand j'étais loin… maintenant que je suis a New York… pourquoi ne suis-je pas partie a Chicago ? Parce que j'adore me torturer en restant près de l'homme que j'aime qui vit avec une autre femme… ! Oh Terry… je t'aime tellement !»_

Elle retourna chez elle et elle trouva Winston qui l'attendait.

-Ma chérie ! Tu m'as manqué ! Les femmes ne devraient pas travailler ! J'ai besoin de toi moi !  
-Il y a des gens qui ont besoin d'aide Winston…

-Tu ne peux pas aider tout le monde…

-Mais je peux aider quand même… les enfants sont là ?

-Ils sont sûrement dans leur chambre… tu sais bien qu'ils ne m'aiment pas…

-Mais tu peux faire un effort non ? Être plus gentil et plus compréhensif…

-Ce sont des enfants !

-Winston, dit Candy, j'ai eu une journée chargee… je vais aller me reposer dans ma chambre…

Elle s'approcha de lui et il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa a pleine bouche…

-T u ne veux pas que je t'accompagne ? On dit que c'est encore mieux l'après midi…

-Winston, nous avons déjà discuté de ça… je ne vais pas coucher avec toi avant le mariage !

-Tu n'es pas possible ! Dit Winston en colère

-A tout a l'heure chéri, dit Candy en partant

Candy savait qu'elle jouait avec le feu, qu'un jour Winston risquait de vraiment se fâcher...

Elle alla dans se chambre, elle se changea et elle se mit au lit pour dormir… elle pensa à Terry quand il revenait pendant la pause déjeuner du théâtre et qu'ils faisaient l'amour… Elle ferma les yeux… elle avait des envies, oui, mais pas de Winston, elle avait envie de Terry !!!! Elle essaya de se dire que Winston pourrait très bien faire l'affaire, mais elle n'avait pas envie de Winston ! Elle voulait Terry !

_« Je ne peux tout de même pas aller le voir pour… non c'est de la folie ! »  
_  
Mais cette « folie » semblait plus faisable dans sa tête que de laisser Winston lui faire l'amour…

_« Je peux fermer les yeux et imaginer que c'est Terry… impossible ! Terry est unique ! Que vais-je faire !? Rien à faire, je dois aller voir Terry… et comme il n'est pas marié…non mais je suis folle ! Je ne peux pas faire ça ! Il n'en est pas question ! N'empêche que… »_

Candy était sur son lit entrain d'avoir une conversation avec elle même…

*  
* *

Dawson s'ennuyait après avoir fini ses devoirs. Il décida de sortir avant le retour de sa mère. Il s'était fait des amis à l'école, fils de riches comme lui qui s'ennuyaient aussi malgré la belle vie… Il se souvint quand il avait volé la voiture, toute l'excitation, l'adrénaline… Mais sa mère avait été si en colère contre lui… il ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi. Mais… ce Winston lui tapait sur les nerfs… si sa mère s'obstinait à vouloir l'épouser… eh bien lui allait lui donner du fil à retordre…

Il alla donc avec ses amis, qui voulaient jouer les durs…Ils s'amusèrent à voler des petits trucs au magasin pour s'amuser… sans faire de mal a personne… car il retournait, a l'insu de ses amis pour laisser de l'argent pour les objets volés…

Il retourna chez lui incognito, mais sa sœur savait qu'il était sorti.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? Tu veux rendre maman folle ?

-Et toi et ton théâtre…

-Moi et mon théâtre je ne risque pas ma vie ! Tu vas faire des bêtises et si tu te fais pincer encore ?

-Eh bien, maman sera encore en colère…

-Dawson !

-Je sais ce que je fais… j'ai fini mes devoirs avant…

- Tu es marrant, tu es un bon garcon qui essaye d'être mauvais sans vraiment y parvenir, car tu fais tes devoirs avant d'aller faire tes bêtises ! Dit Roselyne en riant

Dawson pensa au fait qu'il avait laissé l'argent pour ce que ses amis et lui avaient volé, mais il se tut, Roselyne allait se moquer de lui encore…

*  
* *

C'était l'heure du dîner. Les enfants arrivèrent dans la salle à manger et allèrent embrasser leur mère qu'ils n'avaient pas vue depuis le matin.

-Maman ! Dit Roselyne, tu n'es pas venu me voir dans ma chambre !

Dawson se dit qu'il avait de la chance que sa mère ne soit pas venue le voir dans sa chambre, car elle ne l'aurait pas trouvé…

-Je suis désolée, dit Candy, mais j'étais épuisée en rentrant, j'ai eu une journée chargée…

-Tu travailles trop, renchérit Winston

-Après une journée, vous avez remarqué ça ? Dit Dawson ironiquement

-Maman a toujours travaillé, dit Roselyne, elle aime aider les gens…

-Elle peut engager des gens pour le faire, dit Winston

-Elle aime apporter sa touche personnelle et voir ceux qu'elle aide, dit Dawson, ça s'appelle la générosité… vous connaissez ?

-Dawson ! Dit Candy ça suffit ! Est-ce qu'on peut manger en paix sans que vous vous lanciez des pics ?

Le repas se passe en silence. Roselyne était désolée car elle ne pouvait pas partager ce qui s'était passé au théâtre avec sa mère, qui détestait le théâtre et les acteurs…Elle n'arrêtait pas de penser a Terrence Grandchester… un acteur, sa mère le détesterait surement rien qu'en connaissant son métier.

Candy était frustrée parce qu'elle avait envie de voir Terry plus que tout au monde et elle ne voulait pas céder a la tentation…

Dawson était entrain de penser a comment faire pour attirer l'attention de sa mère…

C'était une autre soirée normale dans la famille de Candy.

*  
* *

Terrence Grandchester était dans son bureau chez lui après le dîner entrain de prendre le thé. Sa mère entra pour lui tenir compagnie.

-Tu vas bien ?

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-Tu m'as l'air préoccupé…

-Maman, il y avait la classe d'art dramatique qui est venue au théâtre aujourd'hui

-Ça n'a rien d'anormal

- Il y avait une fille… d'abord j'ai entendu les élèves me critiquer, sur le fait que Susanna m'avait sauvé la vie et que je n'avais pas fait d'elle une femme honnête… cette fille m'a défendu en disant qu'ils ne connaissaient pas tous les faits et qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit de me juger…

-On dirait que tu as une nouvelle fan, rien de nouveau…

- Ensuite, elle est montée sur scène et elle s'est mit à réciter le rôle de Juliette, la scène du balcon… elle était fantastique ! Alors je suis sorti des coulisses et je me suis mis à réciter le rôle avec elle…Tu ne peux pas imaginer la joie que j'ai eu à faire ça …

-Terry, tu serais tombé amoureux d'une gamine de…

-15 ans ! Oui, en effet !

-Terry !

-Laisse-moi finir, veux-tu ?

-D'accord, continue…

-Ensuite quand on s'est arrêté, je lui ai demandé son nom… elle m'a répondu « Nora Baker »…

-Quoi ?

-Oui, qu'elle était ta petite fille, et qu'elle te ressemblait…

-Elle me ressemblait ?

- Oui… et elle avait raison ! Elle avait même le grain de beauté ! Alors je lui ai dit que comme tu n'avais qu'un seul enfant, qu'elle était …

-Ta fille ?

-Oui, on a continué à jouer la comédie, elle m'a serré dans ses bras et quelque chose s'est déclenché en moi…

-Quoi ?

-Tout cet amour… je ne sais pas d'où ça vient…

-Tu es tombé amoureux d'une gamine de 15 ans ??? Terry !

-C'est de l'amour paternel maman…

-De l'amour paternel ?

-Oui… je l'aime comme on aime une fille…

- Oh mon Dieu !

- Et je n'arrête pas de penser à elle… c'est la fille que je n'ai jamais eue ! En plus elle te ressemble comme tu n'as aucune idée !

-J'aimerai bien voir cette merveille… et mon sosie… !

- Je lui envoyé deux ticket pour la premier de «Hamlet» dans deux semaines, tu pourras la voir…Et bien sur je lui ai offert une place dans l'école, je voudrais la prendre sous mon aile et l'aider dans sa carrière, je voudrais qu'elle soit ma protégé… et j'ai hâte de rencontrer ses parents. Je suis curieux de voir à quoi ils ressemblent pour avoir eu une fille qui te ressemble à ce point…

-Elle est vraiment comme moi ?

-Maman, je te jure ! Même ses mimes me sont familiers !

-J'ai hâte de voir cette gamine qui a volé ton amour paternel…

-Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à Candy…

-Tu penses toujours à Candy, Terry …

-Oui, après avoir vu cette fille, je me suis demandé comment aurait été nos enfants si nous en avions eu…

-Vous auriez vraiment fait 7 enfants ?

-Bien sur ! Dit Terry avec un sourire rêveur

-Tu ne m'as jamais dit pourquoi tu avais annulé ton mariage avec Susanna, tu avais même publié les bancs…

- Je te l'expliquerai un jour maman… mais pour le moment, je ne veux pas en parler… Susanna n'a jamais su que j'avais commencé les démarches pour qu'on se marie

-Quelque chose t'a arrêté, mais quoi ?

-Pas maintenant maman…

-D'accord, je vais te laisser pour aller me coucher. Continue à rêver à ta fille imaginaire qui me ressemble… bonne nuit chéri

-Bonne nuit maman…

Eleonor Baker, sortit du bureau de son fils pour aller se coucher. Terry terminait sa tasse de thé quand Susanna arriva sur son fauteuil roulant…

-Terry !

-Susanna…

-Terry, tu ne veux pas me tenir compagnie… ?

-Non, Susanna…

-Terry, on devrait se marier non, tu ne trouves pas ? Ça fait 16 ans…

-Susanna… si ça ne s'est pas passé il y a 16 ans, ça ne va pas se passer maintenant…

-Mais pourquoi ? Je t'ai sauvé la vie…

- Et tu me casses les oreilles avec ça depuis 16 ans ! J'ai renoncé à l'amour de ma vie… à la fille qui était avec mois sur le Titanic, avec qui j'ai vécu la pire tragédie au monde… et le bonheur… Je pense avoir payé le prix fort pour ma vie… car je ne serai plus jamais heureux…

-Je peux te rendre heureux si tu me laisse faire… je t'aime tant Terry…

-Je ne t'aime pas Susanna, tu es une bonne amie, mais je ne suis pas amoureux de toi…

-Être ici avec toi me rend tellement heureuse, tu es ma raison de vivre Terry…

-C'est bien ça qui m'a piégé ici, dit Terry très bas

-Pardon ?

-Va dormir Susanna, je ne viendrai pas dans ta chambre… je ne vais pas faire l'amour avec toi…

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Parce que dans ton état, ça va te donner de faux espoirs… mieux vaut pas…

-Ça ne fait rien Terry…j'ai seulement besoin de toi …

-Je n'ai pas besoin de toi Susanna…

_« J'ai besoin de Candy… même après toutes ces années…» Se dit-il_

-Terry…, dit-elle en larmes

-Je suis désolé, Susanna… ne voudrais-tu pas une personne qui te veut vraiment ?

-Et toutes ces petites actrices au théâtre ?

- Tu as entendu des rumeurs sur moi ? Ça m'étonnerait…je ne couche avec personne Susanna… Depuis Candy, je n'ai pas fait l'amour et ça fait 16 ans !!!

-Tu es tellement fidèle à sa mémoire ? Je suis sure qu'elle a continué sa vie elle !

Terry ne répondit pas. Il se souvint d'un voyage à Chicago, il y a 16 ans. Il est revenu complètement dévasté… Non, il ne voulait pas penser à ça…

-Terry, quand tu vas te décider à continuer à vivre, je suis là, dit Susanna en souriant

Elle sortit du bureau. Terry la regarda partir. Il était humain, durant toutes ces années… il prenait des douches froides pour se débarrasser du désir animal de l'homme qui était inévitable. Mais le désir physique d'amour, il n'y avait qu'une seule femme au monde qu'il voulait et c'était sa Blanche-Neige… et curieusement depuis quelque jours, il la voulait plus que jamais… comme si elle était dans la pièce à coté…

_« Où diable es-tu ma Blanche-Neige ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que tu es à la portée de ma main ? Reviens-moi, je t'en prie ! J'ai tellement besoin de toi ! J'ai l'impression d'être un animal qui sent la présence de sa femelle… serais-tu de retour en Amérique mon amour ? Ça ne peut être que ça… mon corps appelle le tien ! Oh mon Dieu ! Je dois te retrouver, ma femme…» Se dit-il_

_*  
* *_

Candy était seule dans son lit après avoir repousser les avances de Winston pour la millième fois et elle pensait à Terry.

_« Où es-tu mon Prince Charmant? Est-ce que tu fais l'amour avec elle ? Est-ce que c'est aussi bon qu'avec moi ? Pourquoi est-ce que je me pose toutes ces questions ? J'ai tellement envie de te voir, et surtout de faire l'amour avec toi… Et si je lui envoyais une note pour qu'il me rencontre dans un hôtel secret ? Non ! Je ne peux pas faire ça ! Il est avec Susanna ! Mais c'est plus fort que moi… je dois voir Terry ! Non, aidez-moi mon Dieu ! »_

Candy s'endormit en rêvant du passé quand elle dormait avec Terry et qu'il passait leur nuit à faire l'amour…

*  
* *

« Nora Baker » était sans son lit entrain de penser à son « père ».

_« Mon père ? Oui, c'est un rôle qui lui va à ravir ! Si je quitte la maison et que je vais faire du théâtre comme maman n'aime pas ça… est-ce qu'il va me prendre sous son aile et me traiter comme sa fille ? Je crois que oui… je vais aller à son école et prendre un chambre dans son internat… oui… si maman ne supporte pas ma passion, je vais partir… je dois réaliser mon rêver et prier qu'avec le temps, maman s'y fera… »_

Sur cette note, elle ferma les yeux et s'endormit en pensant à son « père ».

*  
* *

Dawson était entrain de penser au fait qu'il avait grandi sans une figure masculine permanente dans sa vie. Il y avait grand père Albert, mais il n'était pas là en permanence, il venait seulement de temps en temps.

_« Si j'avais un père, peut être que je m'ennuierai pas tant, je ferai des choses avec lui, on serait des amis… il m'apprendrait comment être un homme… si au moins maman avait un homme comme grand père Albert comme fiancé, mais c'est son dandy de pacotille qu'elle nous a ramené ! Je le déteste celui là ! Alors maman, attends-toi à ce que je t'en fasse voir des vertes et des pas mures… »_

Il s'endormit en pensant à un moyen pour se débarrasser du dandy de sa mère…

*  
* *


	32. Chapter 32

**Un amour infini**

**Chapitre 32  
«Une soirée mouvementée »**

Les deux semaines jusqu'à la première de «Hamlet » passèrent à une vitesse folle. Roselyne n'eut pas l'occasion de dire à sa mère qu'elle voulait aller au théâtre. En fait elle avait peur de le lui dire. Alors elle s'arrangea pour passer la nuit chez Lucie et aller au théâtre en même temps. Sa mère n'en saura rien.

-Tu es folle, dit Dawson

-Ça va marcher ! Je vais aller à la première et ensuite je vais dormir chez Lucie… c'est un plan génial

-C'est un plan à la noix oui ! Roselyne…

-Ecoute, nous sommes vendredi, demain c'est samedi… je reviendrai à la maison le dimanche de chez Lucie…Tout ira bien…

-Je l'espère pour toi…

-Tu devrais venir avec moi…j'ai deux billets

-Non, j'ai des projets avec mes copains…

-Quels genres de projets ?

-Rien qui puisse t'intéresser…

-Fais attention à toi…

-Toi aussi…

Roselyne alla donc chez Lucie. Candy était d'accord et avait parlé au téléphone avec la mère de Lucie et tout était arrangé.

Roselyne se rendit au théâtre seule. Lucie était restée pour faire le guet et semblant d'être avec Roselyne…

Roselyne s'était habillée pour le théâtre, en robe élégante de soirée rose et elle laissa ses cheveux libres sur ses épaules. Mais elle arriva en retard, elle ne put donc pas aller dans les coulisses pour voir Terry. La pièce commençait déjà… Roselyne était émerveillée en regardant Terry sur scène. Il était éblouissant, elle avait entendu parler du talent de Terrence Grandchester, elle en avait eu un aperçu pendant la visite à son théâtre, mais le voir sur scène entrain de triompher, avait une sensation incroyable pour elle, elle pleurait de joie.

Pendant l'entracte elle alla se dégourdir les jambes et elle écoutait les commentaires des spectateurs en extase…

- Terrence Grandchester est le roi de Broadway, toutes les pièces dans lesquelles il joue sont magnifiques, même quand l'histoire n'est pas très intéressante, sa présence embelli l'histoire…

-En plus il est beau comme tout ! Cette Susanna Marlowe en a de la chance !

-Oui pourtant il ne l'a pas encore épousé ! Ils vivent en concubinage depuis 16 ans !

-Je me demande ce qu'il attend, il veut peut être fiancé éternellement

- Et elle alors, elle l'aime tellement qu'elle est prête à tout supporter de sa part… elle a perdu sa jambe il y a 16 ans… et elle l'a forcé à être avec elle, on dit qu'il a rompu avec la femme qu'il aimait pour être avec elle…

-C'est sûrement pour ça qu'il ne l'épouse pas, elle est un rappel permanent qu'il a perdu celle qu'il aime à cause d'elle…

Roselyne s'éloigna, elle n'aimait pas entendre les commérages sur Terrence Grandchester, son « père », elle l'admirait de loin, et elle avait un peu craint d'être déçue en le rencontrant en personne, mais ce n'était pas le cas, il était tout ce qu'elle avait imaginé et beaucoup plus encore !

Pendant ce temps, Terry était dans sa loge avec sa mère.

-Tu étais merveilleux…

-Vraiment ?

-Tu le sais, bébé, tu as un talent fou ! Tu es le roi de Broadway !

-Je n'ai pas vu Nora…

-Nora ?

-Oui, je lui avais envoyé deux tickets pour ce soir…

-Peut être qu'elle a eu un empêchement…

-Peut être, dit Terry tristement, j'aurai voulu te la présenter

-J'aurai l'occasion de la voir…

-Bien sur…

Eleonor le regarda ; il était déçu que sa petite protégée ne soit pas venue. Elle comprit aussi que Terry regrettait de ne pas avoir une famille, une fille, comme celle qu'il avait rencontrée… Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'il rencontrait une adolescente de cet âge la… pour une raison quelconque, cette jeune fille l'avait marquée. Mais ne pas venir à la première de Hamlet sous une invitation spéciale de Terrence Grandchester… peut être que cette jeune fille n'était pas disponible, ou elle avait des parents qui refusaient de la voir faire du théâtre. Eleonor en avait vu beaucoup au cours des années ; des jeunes filles pleines de talent dont les parents refusaient de les laisser faire du théâtre, jugeant ça dégradant, disant que la place d'une jeune fille du monde était dans son foyer, pas sur les planches… C'était peut être le cas de la jeune protégée de Terry.

L'entracte se termina et Terry devait remonter sur scène.

-Je retourne dans ma loge… je me demande pourquoi Susanna et sa mère ne sont pas venues te voir…

- Peut être que c'est parce que je n'ai pas très envie de les voir ? Je dois me farcir leur présence chez moi en permanence, ma loge est un peu mon sanctuaire…

-Susanna dit que c'est parce que tu t'envoies des starlettes pendant les entractes…

Terry éclata de rire.

-Eh bien ça serait sûrement plus amusant que ce que j'y fais en réalité…

-Tu es un homme Terry… ton corps à des besoins…

-…bien spécifiques … et ce n'est pas Susanna…

-Tu veux dire…

-J'ai besoin de ma femme maman…

-Tu sais ou elle est ?

-Je sais qu'elle est proche

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Je veux dire que depuis quelques temps, je … ressens sa présence… Candy est revenue en Amérique maman, j'en suis persuadé…

-Tu sais que quand il s'agit de Candy, je te fais confiance… tu vas la chercher ?

-Non.

-Et pourquoi pas ?

- Si Candy est en Amérique… je suis sur que tout ou tard on se rencontrera… l'attirance que nous avons l'un pour l'autre va nous rapprocher…

-D'accord… va vite sur scène et moi je vais dans ma loge… a tout a l'heure bébé…

-A tout a l'heure maman

Terry remonta sur scène et sa maman retourna dans sa loge. 

*  
* *

Roselyne retourna aussi à sa place. Il y avait tellement de monde qu'elle n'a pas pu essayer d'aller dans les coulisses voir Terry, car elle devait se repoudrer le nez et il y avait une file très longue et quand elle put enfin se libérera, il fallait retourner à sa place pour la suite de la pièce.

_« Zut ! Alors, j'aurai peut être du aller d'abord dans les coulisses ! Il m'aurait surement laissé me repoudrer le nez » Se dit-elle  
_  
La pièce reprit et Roselyne oublia vite sa déception et elle était de nouveau en extase…Le temps passa très vite, trop vite pour Roselyne et la pièce prit fin. Les applaudissements explosèrent pendant de longues minutes, Terrence Grandchester, le roi de Broadway avait encore fait un triomphe.

Roselyne pleurait de joie en applaudissant. Elle avait menti à sa mère pour venir le voir sur scène et elle ne regrettait rien. Maintenant il va falloir sortir et retourner vite chez Lucie. Elle se précipita vers la sortie, mais à pas de caméléon, car il y avait tellement de monde entrain de sortir du théâtre… Roselyne arriva dehors finalement après un temps interminable, mais elle rendit compte qu'elle avait oublié son petit sac à main ou il y avait son argent…

-Oh zut alors ! Je suis fichue ! Je ne vais rien retrouver ! Mais je dois quand même essayer…

Elle dut faire demi-tour et les gens n'étaient pas contents de la voir marcher en sens inverse, quand ils essayaient de sortir du théâtre.

-Non, mais ça pas non ? On essaye de sortir !

-Excusez-moi, dit Roselyne mal à l'aise, mais je dois retourner a l'intérieur, excusez-moi…

Elle fut bousculée et poussée, on lui marcha sur les pieds, elle perdit même sa chaussure pendant un moment… Elle finit par retourner à son siège, mais elle ne retrouva pas son sac…

- Oh non ! Il n'est plus là ! Dit-elle avec des larmes aux yeux…Oh mon Dieu, qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Mon Dieu, qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?

Elle se mit à pleurer en silence. Elle vit in employé qui était entrain de nettoyer, balayer et ramasser les saletés ; c'était un vieil homme. Il la vit et il lui sourit.

-Ça va mademoiselle ? Demanda-t-elle

-Non, j'ai perdu mon petit sac à main ! Avec tout mon argent !

- Oh, ne vous en faites pas, nous avons un service des objets trouvés… allez-y c'est au dans le couloir près des vestiaires… je ne sais pas s'il y a toujours quelqu'un… tout le monde est parti, les acteurs sont à leur réception pour s'amuser…

-Merci monsieur, dit Roselyne avec un peu d'espoir…

Elle courut aux objets trouvés et elle trouva un homme sur le point de partir…

-Excusez-moi, Monsieur, est-ce que vous avec trouvé un petit sac a main rose comme ma robe ?  
-Un instant, je vais voir les objets retrouvés aujourd'hui…

L'homme qui devait avoir la quarantaine, revint avec quelques sacs à main. Celui de Roselyne y était !

-Dieu merci ! Le voila ! Dit-elle tout heureuse

Mais son sourire s'évanouit quand elle vit que son argent n'était plus dans son sac.

-Oh non ! Mon argent ! On me l'a volé ! Oh mon Dieu quelle horreur ! Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir ?

-Melle dit un employé, vous devez partir car nous devons fermer le théâtre…

-Oui, bien sur…

_« Je ne peux pas sortir à cette heure si sans argent… allez chez Lucie, ses parents … maman… oh mon Dieu ! » Pensa-t-elle  
_  
Elle sortit et l'employé verrouilla la porte du théâtre. Roselyne était triste… elle se mit à marcher, sans trop savoir ou elle allait, pour retourner soit chez elle, soit chez Lucie… 

*  
* *

Chez Lucie… Ses parents venaient de découvrir que Roselyne était sortie à leur insu avec la complicité de leur fille.

-Comment as-tu pu faire une chose pareille ? S'il lui arrivait quelque chose ? Dit sa mère, tu es une inconsciente !

-Je m'excuse maman, mais je suis vraiment inquiète, elle aurait du être de retour depuis longtemps…, dit Lucie

-Je vais appeler sa mère…, dit son père

-Oui, appelle sa mère chéri, dit sa femme

-Roselyne va me tuer, dit Lucie

*  
* *

Dawson de son coté avait eu des petits problèmes lors de sortie nocturne. Il était dans un bar avec ses amis quand une bagarre éclata…Les amis de Dawson essayèrent de voler la caisse du bar… Ils se sont faits attrapés et on avait appelé la police…Tout le monde s'est enfuis pour se cacher et échapper aux flics. Dawson dut se cacher dans les caniveaux jusqu'à ce que tout se soit calmé… Et il était maintenant affreusement tard… Il devait rentrer chez lui, sans un sou… 

*  
* *

Candy était dans sa chambre, un peu inquiète. Dawson n'était pas encore de retour. Il avait qu'il allait voir quelques amis pour jouer aux cartes. Elle descendit pour dîner seule avec Winston.

-Ou est ton fils ?

-Il est sortit tu le sais bien

-Il sait qu'il doit respecter l'heure du dîner…

-Il a du être retenu quelque part

-On va encore le retrouver à la police…

-Winston, je t'en prie

-Tu es aveugle quand il s'agit de ces enfants

-En effet…je les aime

-Laisse-moi m'en occuper Candy

-Je peux m'en charger seule…

_« Et tu n'es pas leur père… je devrai aller voir Terry pour lui annoncer la nouvelle… qu'il est père d'une fille et d'un fils et que ce fils risque de devenir un délinquent » Pensa Candy  
_  
-Tu fais du beau travail…, dit Winston

-Je peux manger en paix ?

-D'accord chérie, je m'excuse…

Ils dinèrent en silence mais Candy n'avait pas d'appétit. Elle était inquiète. Quand ils prirent le thé après le repas au salon, elle ne disait toujours pas grand-chose. Il était très tard quand le téléphone sonna et Mme Smith arriva au salon.

-Madame, excusez-moi de vous déranger ; c'est le père de Lucie au téléphone…

Le cœur de Candy sauta dans sa poitrine.

-Roselyne ! Dit-elle en se levant d'un bond

Elle se précipita dans le couloir ou se trouvait le téléphone…

-Allô ? Il est arrivé quelque chose à Roselyne ?

-Madame, votre fille a disparue…

Candy eut l'impression que tout s'écroulait autour d'elle.

-Comment ça « disparue » dit-elle d'une voix étranglée

Le père de Lucie lui expliqua ce qui s'était passé… Candy était entrain de pleurer… Quand elle raccrocha. Elle demanda à Mr. Smith de sortir la voiture. Ensuite elle entendit du bruit à la porte, Dawson venait de rentrer, sale comme un ramoneur…

-Ou diable étais-tu ? Dit Candy en colère

-Maman… je …

-Tu es sale et tu pues ! Va te laver et mets-toi au lit ! Je vais m'occuper de toi plus tard ! Pour le moment je dois sortir…

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Dawson

-Roselyne a disparue ! Dit Candy

-Oh, elle est allée au théâtre…

-Tu le savais ?

-Mais bien sur qu'il le savait, dit Winston, qu'est-ce que tu crois, les deux font la paire !

-Winston, pas maintenant ! Dit Candy en prenant sa cape et se dirigeant vers la porte

Il la suivit comme un petit chien docile. Candy avait envie d'être seule pour ne pas entendre les remarques sarcastiques de Winston, mais il était son fiancé et il l'accompagnait en plus il était tard, pas convenant pour une femme d'être seule, encore moins une jeune fille…

_« Oh Roselyne, j'espère que tu vas bien mon bébé ! » Songea Candy  
_  
Elle se rendit à la police pour signaler la disparition de sa fille… Elle y retrouva Lucie et ses parents… 

*  
* *

Roselyne était entrain de marcher dans les rues de New York, sans savoir ou elle se rendait… Elle avait peur, mais elle se dit qu'elle devait bouger, elle ne devait pas rester sur place… Elle vit un groupe de jeunes hommes à l'allure douteuse… Elle les ignora et se mit à marcher plus vite… L'un d'entre eux se mit devant elle…

-Regarde ce que notre filet à attraper… Une « pauvre petite fille riche » ! Elle est belle à croquer en plus…

-Je vous en prie, dit Roselyne, je veux seulement passer, je dois rentrer chez moi…

-Je peux te raccompagner ma belle, si tu veux…

-Non, merci…je peux… y aller toute seule…

-Et moi je dis que tu vas venir avec moi… ! Fit-il en lui prenant le bras pour la forcer à le suivre

-Non ! Dit Roselyne en se débattant en donnant des coups de pieds …

Les autres bandits regardaient la scène en souriant. Ils avaient fait une très bonne pêche… 

*  
* *

Terry, sa mère, Susanna et sa mère était à la réception de la première de « Hamlet ». Rose aussi était là et elle parlait avec Terry. Au cours des ans, ils étaient restés très amis et Terry était heureux d'avoir une personne avec qui parler de Candy quand il le voulait. Jack, le fils de Rose était aussi la, entouré de jeune femme. Il était le portrait craché de son père et il avait aussi hérité de son charme.

Les journalistes étaient là, les riches étaient là… Tous félicitaient Terry et son succès. Il était content et il pensait à son prochain projet… mais il pensait aussi à une jeune fille qu'il aurait voulu avoir avec lui…

_« Je n'arrête pas de penser a cette petite depuis tout à l'heure… j'ai un mauvais pressentiment… » Songea Terry  
_  
Il amena Rose de cote pour lui parler.

-Rose, je vais y aller…

-Déjà ? Si je ne te connaissais pas mieux, je dirai que tu as un rendez-vous pour une partie de jambes en l'air

-Heureusement que tu me connais mieux, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne me sens pas bien…

-« Candylitis » ? Dit Rose

Terry la regarda en souriant.

-Tu sais que cette condition est permanente, n'est-ce pas ?

-Pour le grand malheur de Susanna et toutes les starlettes qui espéraient passer dans ton lit…

-Tu es la seule à connaître la vérité…

-Oui, car Susanna raconte à qui veut l'entendre que tu es un amant fabuleux…

- Il n'est pas interdit à une fille de rêver, dit Terry en souriant, bon j'y vais… Tu viens demain pour le barbecue l'après midi ?

-Oui, et j'amènerai Jack si je le peux…

-Très bien… je l'aime beaucoup, il est comme un fils pour moi…

-Il a de la chance de t'avoir comme parrain…

-J'y vais Rose. A demain

-A demain Terry, dit Rose en l'embrassant sur la joue

Il se dirigea vers sa mère qui parlait avec Robert Hathaway, qui était très fier du succès de son protégé.

-Terrence ! Toutes mes félicitations encore…

-Merci Robert… Maman, je veux y aller…

-Déjà ? Dit Eleonor

-Je ne me sens pas très bien…

-D'accord bébé …Rentrons à la maison…, dit Eleonor inquiète

-Je vais prévenir Susanna et sa mère que je m'en vais…

Terry se dirigea vers Susanna et sa mère qui parlaient avec des dames de la haute société.

-Susanna ? Dit Terry

-Oui, chéri ? Dit-elle avec un sourire

-Je vais rentrer…

-Déjà ? Mais il est encore tôt

-Oui, tu peux rester, je vais t'envoyer le chauffeur. Je rentre avec maman…

-Oh, d'accord, dit Susanna, qui n'avait aucune envie d'être dans la voiture avec Eleonor

-A tout l'heure, dit Terry en partant, mesdames

-A tout à l'heure chéri, dit Susanna avec un beau sourire

Les autres dames la regardaient en souriant.

-Il est à croquer ton homme, il doit être un amant merveilleux ! Dit une sans gêne

- Mais bien sur ! Dit Susanna en souriant, il est absolument divin !

-Veinarde !

Elles éclatèrent toutes de rire. Susanna riait, mais elle jouait la comédie. Elle aurait vendu son âme pour que ce qu'elle venait de dire soit vrai… 

*  
* *

Terry prit le bras de sa mère et ils quittèrent la réception ensemble. Le chauffeur les attendait devant le building. Il sortit pour leur ouvrir la porte. Ils entrèrent et prirent place. Le mauvais pressentiment de Terry devenait plus intense. Il ne savait pas ce qui se passait, mais il sentait qu'il se passait quelque chose. 

*  
* *

Candy était au commissariat avec Winston, Lucie et les parents de Lucie. On leur dit qu'ils avaient envoyé deux policiers pour chercher les rues mais que ça sera difficile.

-Retournez chez vous Madame, dit l'officier de police, nous ne pouvons rien faire pour vous ici. Allez attendre chez vous

Candy avait un mauvais pressentiment, elle avait vraiment peur pour sa petite fille. Elle devait se calmer sinon, elle allait devenir folle !

-Candy, dit Winston, allons-y, on peut regarder les rues en rentrant

-Mais…

-Rentrons Candy, elle va peut être arriver toute seule à la maison…

-D'accord, dit Candy en se tournant vers Lucie et ses parents

Ils étaient tellement désolés…

-Mr et Mme Bramwell, merci d'être venus, dit Candy

-Si nous pouvons faire quoi que ce soit…, dit Mr. Bramwell

-Prévenez-moi si elle revient chez vous, dit Candy

-D'accord, dit Mme Bramwell

Ils tous le commissariat ensemble. Et retournèrent chez eux. Dans la voiture, Candy était dans les bras de Winston entrain de pleurer silencieusement… 

*  
* *

Terry était entrain de retourner chez lui avec sa mère et le chauffeur et il regardait par la fenêtre, les rues de la ville était quasiment vides à cette heure tardive, si bien qu'il était facile de repérer quelqu'un même de loin. Le mauvais pressentiment était toujours aussi intense… A un moment donné, il vit une altercation entre un homme et une jeune fille… L'homme semblait vouloir amener la jeune fille quelque part de force et ses amis étaient là entrain de rire et faire des commentaires sans essayer à aider la jeune fille.

-Vasile, arrêtez la voiture, dit Terry quand ils arrivèrent au niveau de l'incident.

- Très bien Monsieur, dit le chauffeur qui arrêta le véhicule un peu plus loin, près à démarrer s'il le faut étant donné qu'ils étaient dans un quartier pas très bien fréquenté…

Terry ouvrit la portière…

-Terry, dit Eleonor, où vas-tu ?

-Je vais aider cette jeune fille, dit-il en sortant

-Mais…, commença Eleonor

Elle le regarda partir jouer au bon samaritain. Une jeune femme en détresse, c'était trop pour que Terry reste indifférent.

Terry arriva sur les lieux.

-Que se passe-t-il ici

-Eh le vieux ! Laisse faire…elle est trop jeune pour toi… !

-Elle n'a pas l'air de vouloir vous suivre, dit Terry ça va Mademoiselle

La jeune fille se retourna…ses yeux s'illuminèrent.

-Papa ? Dit-elle

Terry entendit la voix et l'appellation.

-NORA ???! Oh mon Dieu ! Lâchez-la tout de suite espèce de pervers !! Dit Terry en s'approchant

Il arracha l'homme l'obligeant à lâcher Roselyne et lui donna un bon coup de poing sur la figure. Les autres voulurent intervenir et il se battit avec eux, il était rapide et très fort. Un des hommes ramassa un gros morceau de bois pour frapper Terry, Roselyne ramassa une pierre et le frappa à la tête l'empêchant ainsi d'assommer Terry.

-Allez viens, dit Terry en lui prenant la main

Ils coururent vers la voiture, entrèrent et le chauffeur qui était près démarra en trombe… Ils roulèrent en silence jusque chez Terry. Ensuite ils entrèrent dans le manoir. Eleonor donna l'ordre à une des bonnes de préparer une chambre pour la jeune fille.

Terry amena Roselyne dans le salon, en attendant que la chambre soit prête. Elle s'assit sur le canapé.

-Merci d'être venu m'aider, dit Roselyne d'une voix tremblante

Terry la regarda, soulagé.

-Qu'est-ce que tu faisais toute seule dehors à cette heure ci ?

Roselyne qui essayait de se remettre de ses émotions, avait le cœur qui battait la chamade… Terrence Grandchester lui avait sauvé la vie…

-J'étais allée voir la première de « Hamlet »

-Tu étais là ? Dit Terry surpris

- Oui, je suis arrivée en retard, je n'ai pas pu venir vous voir dans les coulisses, ni pendant l'entracte, je me repoudrais le nez, mais il y avait tellement de monde…ensuite a la sortie, j'ai perdu mon sac a main et tout mon argent… je ne savais pas quoi faire… alors je me suis mis à marcher… sans savoir ou j'allais…

-Tu sais que c'est très dangereux ce que tu as fait ? Tu aurais pu de faire tuer…

-Je sais, dit Roselyne en larmes

Terry la regarda. Il s'approcha d'elle et s'assit a cote d'elle et elle se jeta dans ses bras et éclata en sanglots. Terry la consola et elle finit par se calmer. Il lui donna son mouchoir et elle s'essuya les yeux.

-Merci, dit-elle

Ils entendirent des bruits de pas. Eleonor venait d'entrer dans le salon.

-Tout va bien ? Demanda-t-elle

Terry la regarda en souriant.

-Oui, maman. J'aimerai te présenter « Nora Baker », ta petite-fille

Eleonor ouvrit les grands yeux.

-Ta « fille » ? Dit-elle, ta protégée dont tu n'arrêtes pas de parler ?

-Oui, dit Terry en souriant

Roselyne se leva en souriant, émerveillée.

-Oh mon Dieu ! Dit-elle, c'est un grand honneur de vous rencontrer !

Eleonor regardait Roselyne et elle comprit ce que Terry voulait dire, cette jeune fille était charmante et oui, elle lui ressemblait, elle avait même le grain de beauté !

-Oh mon Dieu ! Dit Eleonor en souriant, tu avais raison Terry, elle me ressemble ! Enchantée de vous connaître…

-Moi de même …

-« Nora Baker », ma petite fille ? Dit Eleonor en souriant

-Oui, « grand-mère », dit Roselyne en souriant

Eleonor s'approcha et le serra contre elle.

-Ces méchants messieurs ne t'ont pas fait trop mal ?

-Non, j'ai eu plus peur que mal… merci de m'avoir sauvé dit-elle en regardant Terry avec amour

-Il va falloir appeler tes parents, dit Terry

-Ma mère va me tuer ! Dit Roselyne, s'il vous plait ne l'appeler pas !

-Elle doit être inquiète dit Terry

-Je sais, mais je n'ai pas la force de l'affronter ce soir, je vais l'appeler demain, je vous le promets…

Terry la regarda. Si c'était sa fille, il aurait voulu être rassuré tout de suite, mais Roselyne semblait bouleversée, trop bouleversée pour appeler ses parents ce soir…

- D'accord, dit Terry, mais demain matin, tu appelles tes parents pour qu'ils viennent te chercher, ils doivent être morts d'inquiétude !

Roselyne le regarda en souriant. Ils entendirent du bruit et les dames Marlowe étaient de retour. Elles entrèrent au salon.

-Nous avons de la visite ? Dit Susanna en regardant Roselyne avec de grands yeux

-Oui, dit Terry, voici Nora, elle va passer la nuit ici

-Mais pourquoi donc ? Dit Susanna qui était jalouse de voir Terry s'occuper d'une très jeune fille

-Parce qu'il est tard et qu'elle est bouleversée après s'être fait agresser dans la rue…

-Oh… mais on ne la connaît pas, tu ne peux pas inviter n'importe qui à dormir ici, Terry

-Je la connais, dit Terry sèchement, et j'invite qui je veux sous mon toit…

Roselyne regarda Susanne et la trouva tout de suite antipathique…

-Susanna, dit Eleonor, Nora est l'invitée de Terry, vous auriez quand même pu la saluer avant de commencer vos jérémiades…

-Ma fille a le droit de protester, elle est la maîtresse de cette maison ! Dit Mme Marlowe

- En fait, elle n'est pas la maîtresse de cette maison, dit Terry, étant donné qu'elle n'est pas mon épouse… Nora, allons, je vais te montrer ta chambre…

-Merci, dit Roselyne, Melle Marlowe, Mme Marlowe

Les dames Marlowe boudaient en les regardant.

Terry, Eleonor et Roselyne sortirent du salon pour monter à l'étage. La bonne avait arrangé une chambre près de celle de Terry. Eleonor lui donna une robe de nuit. Terry lui fit couler un bon bain…

La jeune fille prit son bain et enfila la robe de nuit qu'elle trouva sur son lit. Elle alla s'asseoir devant la coiffeuse de la chambre et elle se regarda dans le miroir. On frappa à la porte et Eleonor entra.

-Ça va ? Demanda-t-elle

-Oui…

-Tu veux que je te brosse les cheveux ?

-Je veux bien merci, dit Roselyne en souriant

Eleonor était ravie. Elle avait toujours voulu avoir une fille pour lui brosser ses longs cheveux soyeux comme les siens. Elle alla s'asseoir derrière Roselyne et se mit à lui brosser les cheveux…

-J'ai toujours voulu faire ça…, dit-elle

-Ma mère me brosse les cheveux aussi…

-Elle te manque ?

-Oui… et elle va être tellement en colère contre moi …

-Tout ira bien, elle sera contente de voir que tu es saine et sauve

-Je l'espère, dit Roselyne

Elle alla se mettre au lit et Terry vint voir comment elle allait.

-Je vais bien, dit Roselyne en souriant, merci pour tout

-De rien, dit Terry, bonne nuit…

-Bonne nuit, « papa, grand-mère », dit Roselyne

-Bonne nuit bébé, dit Eleonor en l'embrassant sur la joue

Terry aussi l'embrassa sur la joue. Et ils sortirent.

Roselyne se mit à genoux et fit sa prière… Elle pria surtout que sa mère ne soit pas trop en colère… 

*  
* *

Candy était chez elle et elle se sentait en paix. Comme si elle savait que Roselyne allait bien à présent… elle ne savait pas comment, mais le mauvais pressentiment qu'elle avait avant était parti. Roselyne allait bien…elle avait sûrement trouve un refuge quelque part.

-Je vais monter me coucher, dit Candy

-Tu veux de la compagnie ?

-Je ne suis pas en état de faire quoi que ce soit Winston

-Tu sais, parfois quand les gens sont bouleversés, faire l'amour les détend un peu…

-C'est très bien pour ces gens là… mais pas moi !

-Candy…

- Si tu pense que je suis assez bouleversée pour faire l'amour avec toi ce soir, tu te fous le doigt dans l'œil ! Ma fille a disparue ! Je ne vais pas fermer l'œil de la nuit et je n'ai aucune envie de faire l'amour !!!!

Candy se leva et quitta le salon en laissant un Winston frustré.

Candy effectivement ne ferma pas l'œil de la nuit, elle pensait a sa petite fille, elle la sentait en sécurité, mais elle n'arrivait quand même pas s'endormir… Elle pria toute la nuit pour le retour de sa fille… Et elle était convaincue que Dieu avait écouté sa prière… 

*  
* *


	33. Chapter 33

_**Un amour infini…**_

_**Chapitre 33  
« Une bonne surprise…»  
**_

Roselyne était entrain de rêver. Elle avait un papa, qui était un acteur célèbre et qui était mariée à sa mère et elle pouvait faire du théâtre comme elle voulait ! La vie était belle ! Elle souriait en dormant. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle se demanda où elle était pour une minute, ensuite tout lui revint en tête. Elle était chez son « père »… et elle devait appeler sa mère pour lui dire où elle était… Elle était bien obligée d'affronter sa mère tôt ou tard.

Elle se leva et courut regarder par la fenêtre. Elle regarda dehors, les gens entrain de marcher, certains venaient de la boulangerie avec du pain bien chaud, d'autres venaient du marché, d'autres se rendaient à leur travail, la routine pour tout le monde. On frappa à la porte.

- Entrez ! Cria-t-elle

Une bonne entra avec des vêtements pour elle.

- Bonjour Melle. Je suis venue pour vous faire couler un bain…

- Bonjour ! Oh… merci ! Dit-elle en souriant

La bonne regarda Roselyne. Comme elle ressemblait à Eleonor Baker ! Elle était surement la fille cachée de Monsieur Grandchester ! Pauvre Melle Marlowe ! Il fallait qu'elle le dise aux autres ! Elle alla faire couler un bain pour Roselyne et elle sortit, laissant la jeune fille se laver seule. Elle allait revenir pour l'aider à s'habiller. En attendant, elle allait courir raconter la nouvelle qu'elle venait de découvrir. Monsieur Grandchester avait une fille cachée ! La nouvelle se rependit dans la maison comme une trainée de poudre…

*  
* *

Roselyne finit de se laver et elle sortit de la salle de bain enveloppée dans une très grande serviette de bain. Elle alla dans la chambre et elle trouva la bonne entrain d'arranger une très jolie robe pour Roselyne.

- Oh mais, je peux remettre ma robe d'hier soir !

- Monsieur Grandchester insiste que vous portiez cette robe, l'autre n'est pas en bon état…

Roselyne regarda sa robe ruinée par les bandits la veille…

- Oh, j'avais oubliée… d'accord, je vais m'assurer de remercier mon père…

La bonne ouvrit les grands yeux. Son père ? Elle était bien la fille cachée de Monsieur Grandchester ! Pauvre Melle Marlowe !! Comment Monsieur Grandchester peut-il être aussi odieux avec la femme qui lui a sauvé la vie ? Elle l'aime tellement et lui il va faire des enfants avec une autre femme ! Quel goujat !

La bonne continua a aider Roselyne à contre cœur et elle lui coiffa les cheveux en les brossant très fort, mais Roselyne semblait avoir le cuir chevelu dur…

- Merci beaucoup, dit Roselyne avec un beau sourire

- De rien Melle dit la bonne

Et elle s'en alla. Roselyne descendit pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Elle arriva dans la salle à manger et elle trouve Terry et Eleonor.

- Bonjour ! Dit-elle en souriant

- Bonjour ! Dit Terry en souriant

- Bonjour ! Dit Eleonor en souriant

Roselyne prit place à coté d'Eléonor. Terry les regarda. La ressemblance était frappante.

- Tu dois appeler ta mère aujourd'hui, dit Terry

- Oui, dit-elle avec une petite voix

- Elle doit être morte d'inquiétude…, dit Eleonor

- Surement, dit Roselyne

Une bonne arriva pour la servir et elle mangea de bon appétit. Ils parlèrent du théâtre, de Shakespeare, de l'école de Terry…

*  
* *

Susanna était dans sa chambre avec son aide-soignante, qui avait entendu les rumeurs sur Roselyne.

- Est-ce que vous savez si Terry est levé, Marcia ?

- Oui, il prend son petit déjeuner avec sa mère et la jeune demoiselle

- Je me demande qui elle peut bien être, et pourquoi Terry la protège tellement… est-ce que vous avez entendu des rumeurs Marcia ?

- Oui, il semblerait que la demoiselle soit sa fille…

- Sa fille ? Mais non ! Quelle rumeur stupide ! Elle n'est pas sa fille !

- Mais on ne sait jamais…

- Terry est un homme fidèle, Marcia et croyez-moi, il vient dans ma chambre tous les soirs et il ne couche pas de gauche à droite…

Marcia garda le silence. Le secret de Polichinelle dans cette maison était le fait que le maitre ne touchait pas à sa maîtresse, malgré le fait que cette dernière affirmait le contraire…

- Sa fille continue Susanna, mais non !

- La jeune fille ressemble a Mme Baker…

- Ça ne veut rien dire, les gens se ressemblent…

- Pas a ce point la… Melle Marlowe, ouvrez les yeux ! C'est la fille du maitre !

_« Terry est à moi, a moi seule ! Il n'a couché avec personne, il couche avec moi… »  
_  
- Merci Marcia, dit Susanna, dites-moi si vous entendez autre chose

- Bien sur Mademoiselle, dit Marcia

- Je dois me débarrasser de cette jeune fille au plus vite

- Ne vous en faites pas Melle Marlowe, la jeune fille doit appeler sa mère pour qu'elle vienne la chercher aujourd'hui

- Tant mieux ! Plus tôt elle partira, mieux ça sera ! Fit Susanna avec un sourire

On frappa à la porte et Mme Marlowe entra.

- Bonjour maman…

- Bonjour chérie ,dit Mme Marlowe

- Maman, tu sais la jeune fille d'hier ? C'est la fille de Terry !!! Tu te rends compte qu'il amène sa fille illégitime ici chez moi !

- Qu'est-ce que tu radotes ?

- La jeune fille d'hier maman, c'est la fille de Terry

- Qui est-ce qui t'a raconté ça ?

- Tout le monde en parle…

- Tu écoutes les ragots des domestiques ?

- Ils ont raison maman, et ils entendent tout ce qui se passe ! Cette petite bâtarde ne viendra pas m'arracher mon Terry…

- Si c'est sa fille tu n'as rien a craindre alors, il ne couchera pas avec elle…

- Et sa mère ? Si ça mère vient pour le reprendre ? Je vais perdre Terry maman et je vais devenir folle…

- Susanna… tu as fait du chantage, nous l'avons forcé à être avec toi… même en sachant que ton état mental était fragile, il ne t'a pas épousé et tu n'es pas devenue folle… je pense que 15 ans c'est suffisant non ?

- Maman, tu veux que j'abandonne Terry ? Ça va pas la tête !?

- Susanna, écoutes-moi… Partons maintenant tant qu'il est encore temps pour toi d'avoir des enfants…

- J'aurai mes enfants avec Terry…

- Il ne te touche pas ! Il ne t'épouse pas ! Tu perds ton temps…

- Maman, j'aime Terry, dit Susanna en pleurant, comment peux-tu me demander de renoncer a l'homme de ma vie

- Il ne t'aime pas, il ne veut pas de toi… même pas pour coucher de temps en temps…

- Je ne partirais pas maman, il me doit la vie… Je l'aime et je vais l'épouser…

- Susanna…

- Maman, si c'est pour me dire des insanités, tu peux sortir de ma chambre…

- Je vais descendre prendre mon petit déjeuner, j'envoie quelqu'un pour t'amener en bas, dit Mme Marlowe en sortant

Mme Marlowe avait réfléchi. Si la jeune fille était bien la fille de Terry, ça veut dire que sa mère était dans les parages et que Terry voudrait sûrement faire une famille avec sa fille … Il était si plein de joie la nuit dernière, la présence de cette fille l'avait rendu heureux… En fait, il était de bonne humeur depuis quelques jours déjà… Mme Marlowe avait le pressentiment que sa fille ne sera jamais la femme de Terry et que leurs jours chez les Grandchester étaient comptés…

Elle arriva dans la salle à manger et regarda le tableau qui s'offrait à elle ; Terry, Eleonor et Roselyne entrain de discuter comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde ! L'image ne plus pas a Mme Marlowe du tout !

- Bonjour ! Dit-elle en entrant

- Bonjour dirent les autres

Mme Marlowe prit place et une bonne vint lui servir du café et des toasts.

- Je vois que la jeune fille est toujours ici. Je pensais que sa mère serait venue la chercher à la première heure ce matin…Elle doit être morte d'inquiétude

Roselyne sentit l'hostilité de Mme Marlowe...

- Je vais téléphoner a ma mère dès que je termine mon petit déjeuner

- On dirait que vous l'avez fini depuis belle lurette, dit Mme Marlowe en voyant les tasses et assiettes vides…

- Mme Marlowe, mes invités ne vous concernent pas, dit Terry

- Non, elle a raison, je dois aller téléphoner à ma mère, dit Roselyne en se levant, excusez-moi…

Terry se leva aussi et suivit Roselyne. Eleonor regarda Mme Marlowe.

- Vous êtes vraiment descendue bas pour vous attaquez à une enfant sans défense…

- Votre fils ose amener sa fille illégitime ici…

Eleonor qui voulait décourager les Marlowe, ne la détrompa pas.

- Elle plus le droit d'être ici que vous en tout cas…

- Comment osez-vous ? Ma fille a sauvé la vie de votre fils ! Dit Mme Marlowe indignée, et la mère dans tout ça ? Elle compte venir pour voler Terry a ma fille

- Si j'ai bonne mémoire, c'est votre fille qui a volé Terry à Candy en faisant semblant d'être folle

- Elle ne faisait pas semblant, sa santé mentale est toujours très fragile

- Ah oui ? Eh bien Terrence ne semble pas presser de l'épouser… vous perdez votre temps

- Sans ma fille votre fils serait mort ! C'est un ignoble individu qui ne lui-même pas reconnaissant…

- Mon fils a vécu le naufrage du Titanic, il a échappé à la mort… Son heure n'avait pas sonnée pour le Titanic, et son heure n'avait pas sonné lorsque votre fille l'a sauvé… sinon elle n'aurait pas réussi à le sauver… alors pour moi c'est le destin plus qu'autre chose…

Eleonor se leva et quitta la salle à manger. Susanna arriva et ne trouva que sa mère à table.

- Où est Terry ?

- Il a fini de manger…

- Il m'attend d'habitude

- Il a d'autres préoccupations en ce moment, notamment sa fille…

- Oh maman, qu'est-ce que je vais faire pour me débarrasser de cette fille et de sa mère ?

- Attendons de voir la mère, je vais lui parler… ne t'en fais pas pour ça…

*  
* *

Roselyne alla dans le bureau de Terry pour appeler sa mère. Elle compose finalement le numéro…

*  
* *

Candy n'avait pratiquement pas fermer l'œil de la nuit, même si elle avait le sentiment que sa fille était en sécurité. Elle se réveilla s'apprêta avoir pris un bain. Elle descendit dans la salle à manger et y trouva Winston et Dawson dans un silence tendu. Dawson était tout propre, un vrai contraste avec la façon dont il était la veille en rentrant.

- Bonjour maman, dit Dawson

- Bonjour chérie, dit Winston

- Bonjour mes chéris dit Candy, personne n'a téléphoné ?

- Non, dit Dawson

- La police avait promis de téléphoner

- Ils n'ont sûrement rien trouver, dit Dawson

- Ce qui ne présage rien de bon, dit Winston

Dawson lui jeta un regard haineux.

- Comment pouvez-vous dire ça ? Vous ne connaissez pas l'expression, « Pas de nouvelles, bonnes nouvelles ? »

- Et vous, vous étiez où hier jeune homme ? Vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire que d'inquiéter votre pauvre mère ! Elle vous élève seule, vous pouviez au moins essayer de lui faciliter la tache en ne lui rendant pas la vie si dure ?

- Où j'étais hier, ne vous regarde pas ! Dit Dawson

- Dawson ! Dit Candy, ça suffit vous deux. Je n'ai pas la force de jouer l'arbitre ce matin ! Ma fille n'est pas rentrée de la nuit !!! Et vous n'arrêter pas de vous disputer à tout bout champ ! J'en ai plus qu'assez !

Le téléphone se mit à sonner à ce moment là et Candy sursauta. Elle se précipita dans le couloir ou se trouvait un des appareils téléphoniques du manoir. Elle décrocha…

- Allô ? Dit-elle en retenant son souffle

- Maman ?

- Roselyne ! Dieu soit loué ! Où es-tu ?Comment vas-tu ?

- Je vais bien… ne t'en fais pas.

- Comment as-tu pu me mentir de la sorte ?

- C'est parce que tu n'aimes pas le théâtre… je voulais absolument y aller

- Roselyne ! Faire les choses en cachette n'amène rien de bon ! Pourquoi tu n'es pas retournée chez ton amie comme tu avais prévu ?

- Eh bien j'ai perdu mon sac, quand je l'ai retrouvé l'argent était volé… alors j'ai voulu marcher, je me suis fait attaquer…

- OH MON DIEU !!

- Maman calme-toi...

- Me calmer ? Tu viens de me dire que tu t'es fait attaquer !!! Dis-moi où tu te trouves pour que je vienne te chercher…

- D'accord, dit Roselyne, tu promets de ne pas faire de scène

- Je ne pense pas que tu sois en position de me demander quoi que se soit jeune fille !!!

Candy prit l'adresse et raccrocha. Dawson et Winston la regardaient. Ils l'avait entendu crier et ils étaient venus voir…

- Je sais où elle se trouve…

- En prison ? Demanda Winston

Dawson et Candy lui jetèrent un regard noir.

- Non, chez un monsieur qui l'a aidé hier soir alors qu'elle se faisait attaquer…

- Espérons qu'il n'a pas abuser d'elle…, fit Winston

- Winston ! Comment peux-tu même imaginer une chose pareille ? Dit Candy

- Il faut s'attendre au pire avec les jeunes filles d'aujourd'hui…, continua Winston

- Ma sœur n'est pas une traînée ! Dit Dawson

- C'est une cachottière oui ! Si elle a menti qu'elle passait la nuit chez son amie, c'etait rien que pour aller au théâtre…

- Taisez-vous ! Dit Dawson en colère

Candy s'en alla pour s'apprêter à sortir. Elle alla attendre le chauffeur devant la maison, suivie de Dawson et Winston qui continuaient à se chamailler. Candy ne disait rien, tout ce qu'elle voulait c'est retrouver sa fille.

*  
* *

Terry avait organisé un barbecue dans son grand jardin pour continuer un peu la fête de la première de la veille. Il avait invité quelques amis proches et sa mère avait fait de même. Les invités devaient venir à partir de midi.

Roselyne était dans un des salons du grand manoir de Terry, où se trouvait un piano. Elle alla s'asseoir et se mit à jouer « Le menuet du Bourgeois Gentille homme » de Lully. Quand elle termina, elle entendit quelqu'un qui applaudissait, elle leva la tête et elle s'attendait à voir Terry, mais c'était un jeune homme blond, très séduisant…

_« Qu'est-ce que je suis entrain de penser, mon Dieu ! » Se dit-elle_

- C'était très beau, dit-il en souriant

- Merci… et vous êtes ?

- C'est plutôt à moi de vous poser cette question non ? Je suis ici chez mon parrain, c'est pratiquement un deuxième chez moi ici, j'ai même chambre à coucher disponible tous les jours si je veux dormir ici… je m'appelle Jack…

Roselyne était un peu agacée et un peu jalouse du jeune homme qui disait être le fieul de Terry avec tant de fierté, il était presque possessif… Mais Terry était « son père » alors.

- Ah oui ? Eh bien moi je suis Nora Baker, la fille de Terry…

- La quoi ? Vous plaisantez !?

- Ben non, pourquoi ?

- Terry n'a pas de fille, sinon je le saurai…

- Eh bien on ne peut jamais tout savoir jeune homme…

- Et où étiez-vous depuis tout ce temps ?

- A l 'étranger…

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, vraiment, tu penses que mon accent britannique est faux ?

- On ne sait jamais, tu es peut être une très bonne actrice…tu fais sûrement semblant d'être la fille de Terry

- Je ressemble à sa mère !

Jack regarda Roselyne et il dut admettre qu'elle ressemblait étrangement à Eleonor Baker jusqu'au grain de beauté. Mais il dit…

- Les gens se ressemblent, ça ne veut rien dire…

A ce moment là, Terry arrive avec Eleonor et Rose.

- Salut les jeunes ! Dit Terry, alors vous vous entendez bien ?

- Non, dit Roselyne, c'est un goujat !

- C'est une rêveuse ! Dit Jack

Les adultes éclatèrent de rire. C'était bien parti !!!

- Rose, dit Terry, je te présente « ma fille » Nora Baker

Jack était bouche bée et Rose avec ! Roselyne regarda Jack avec un sourire satisfait qui disait « Je te l'avais bien dit ».

- Ta… Ta fille ? Elle ne faisait pas semblant ? Dit Jack

- Semblant ? Dit Terry en souriant, tu ne vois pas qu'elle ressemble à ma mère ?

Rose regarda Terry et elle savait qu'il plaisantait, mais Jack y croyait dur comme du fer…

- Bonjour, dit Rose en souriant

Roselyne regarda Rose et elle voulait lui dire que son vrai nom était en fait Roselyne, mais elle se tut. Pour le moment elle était Nora Baker, la fille cachée de Terrence Grandchester.

- Bonjour, dit Roselyne en lui rendant son sourire

- Je suppose que vous avez rencontré mon fils Jack…

- En effet, dit Roselyne

Susanna et sa mère arrivèrent pour rester avec les autres aussi. Elle boudait en regardant Roselyne…

- Rose, Jack, vous êtes déjà là ? Ce n'est pas encore l'heure du barbecue pourtant… Tu ne peux vraiment pas rester loin de Terry n'est-ce pas ?

Susanna insinuait toujours que Rose et Terry étaient amants. Et ce dernier avait cessé de la détromper et Rose s'amusait à faire souffrir Susanna moralement ; elle lui en voulait toujours pour le départ de Candy.

- En effet, dit Rose, je dois voir mon Terry tous les jours, tu le sais Susanna

Roselyne regardait la scène. Rose et Terry ? Non…Son rêve n'allait jamais se réaliser ! Terry n'allait jamais pouvoir être avec sa mère ! Oui, cette idée folle germait dans sa tête, depuis le rêve qu'elle avait fait ce matin… « Quand il y a la volonté, on trouve un moyen… »…

Terry et Rose se regardèrent avec un sourire moqueur. Eleonor secoua la tête en souriant.

Jack alla s'asseoir près de Roselyne sur le petit banc du piano.

- Ta mère et « mon père » sortent ensemble ?

- Ils sont très proches, dit Jack, s'ils se marient, on deviendra « frère et sœur »

Roselyne avait tout à coup mal au ventre à cette pensée… elle voulait Terry avec SA maman !

*  
* *

Candy arriva finalement devant le manoir. Elle regarda la grille et le panneau disait ; « Le manoir du lac des cygnes ». Elle pensa à Terry sur le Titanic qui lui jouait « Le lac des cygnes » de Tchaïkovski… Elle regarda autour elle vit qu'il y avait un étang ou un lac a l'arrière de la maison avec des cygnes ! Il y avait aussi un beau jardin avec des roses blanches une pelouse parfaite et très verte.

- Comme c'est beau ! Dit-elle

- « Le manoir du lac des cygnes » avec un lac des cygnes, très original, dit Winston ironiquement

Candy secoua la tête, elle n'avait aucun envie de se chamailler, elle voulait retrouver sa fille c'est tout. Ils sortirent de la voiture pour aller sonner à la grande porte et un majordome vint ouvrit la porte.

- Oui ?

- Je suis venue chercher ma fille Roselyne

- Melle Rose est au salon de musique, veuillez me suivre s'il vous plait

- Merci, dit Candy qui le suivit avec Winston et Dawson sur les talons…

*  
* *

Roselyne parlait toujours avec Jack , assise au piano.

- Tu vas dans quelle école ? Demanda Jack, tu viens de l'étranger ? De quel pays ?

Elle allait répondre quand elle entendit.

- Madame est venue voir Melle Rose, fit le majordome

Tout le monde s'arrêta de parler et ils entendirent.

- Roselyne ? Roselyne ? Où es-tu ?

_« Roselyne ? Se dit Terry, et cette voix… » Se dit-il_

Tous les sens de Terry étaient en alerte. Il y n'y avait qu'une seule femme au monde avec cette voix qui l'excitait de la sorte…

Roselyne entendit la voix de sa mère, elle se leva et courut dans ses bras.

- Maman ! Oh Maman !!!

Candy poussa un soupir de soulagement quand elle vit sa fille courir vers elle.

- Roselyne ! Mon bébé ! Dieu soit loué !

La mère et la fille se serraient dans les bras en pleurant de joie.

- Ne me fais plus jamais peur de la sorte !!!! Dit-elle à sa fille

- Je te demande pardon maman, pardon de t'avoir menti… mais je voulais absolument aller au théâtre

- Roselyne, tu te rends compte que tu aurais pu te faire tuer ?

- Oui, je sais mais…

- BLANCHE NEIGE ???!!!!

C'était la voix de Terry, ébahi, les yeux grand ouverts. Candy eut un frisson et elle se retourna.

- PRINCE CHARMANT !!??? OH MON DIEU !!!


	34. Chapter 34

_**Un amour infini...**_

_**Chapitre 34  
"Flash back"**_

Terrence Grandchester était dans un piteux état. Sa vie n'avait plus aucun sens…Sa Blanche-Neige l'avait quitté pour qu'il s'occupe de sa collègue obsédée par lui. Mais ça vie n'avait aucun sens sans elle. Il se souvint de leur rencontre sur le Titanic, elle était en troisième classe et il s'en fichait, car des qu'elle apparaissait, sa vie s'illuminait et il se sentait vivre. Quand il regardait Susanna, il se sentait mourir, car elle n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. Cette dette morale avait un cachet trop cher à payer d'après lui. Il buvait plus que de raison. Il devait célébrer ses fiançailles, pour la paix du cœur de Susanna… mais il n'arrivait pas à se décider. Il prit alors le train pour Chicago…

*  
* *

Candy en entendant la voix de Terry, avait été ramenée en arrière…avant qu'elle ne quitte l'Amérique…

*  
* *

___Je ne veux pas parler  
Des choses que nous avons vécues  
Même si ça me fait mal  
Maintenant c'est du passé  
J'ai joué toutes mes cartes  
Et c'est ce que tu as fait aussi  
Il n'y a plus rien à dire  
Il n'y a plus As a joué_

___La gagnante prend tout  
La perdante n'a rien  
A part la victoire  
C'est son destin_

___J'étais dans tes bras  
Pensant que c'est la que je devais être  
Je pensais que c'était comme ça  
Construire une clôture  
Construire une maison  
Pensant que j'y serai forte  
Mais j'étais idiote  
En suivant les règles_

___Les dieux peuvent lancer les dés  
Leurs esprits sont froids comme la glace  
Et quelqu'un ici bas  
Perds quelqu'un de cher  
La gagnante prend tout  
La perdante doit tomber  
C'est simple, c'est plat  
Pourquoi devrai-je me plaindre ?_

___Mais dis-moi si elle embrasse  
Comme moi je t'embrasse  
Est-ce que c'est la même chose  
Quand elle t'appelle  
Quelque part en toi  
Tu dois savoir que tu me manques  
Mais que puis-je dire ?  
Les règles doivent être obéies_

___Les juges vont décider  
Ce que je peux supporter  
Les spectateurs du spectacle  
Qui ne se manifeste pas  
Le jeu est encore la  
Un amant ou un ami  
Une grande chose ou petite  
La gagnante prend tout_

___Je ne veux pas parler  
Si ça te rend triste  
Et je comprends  
Tu es venu me serrer la main  
Je m'excuse  
Si ça te fait mal  
De me sentir si tendue  
Sans confiance en soi  
Mais tu vois  
La gagnante prend tout  
La gagnante prend tout  
_

_Candy était dans la grande chambre du manoir de Chicago entrain de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle se demandait comment elle avait eu la force de partir, de laisser son cœur, de laisser son âme, de laisser Terry… La vie était injuste. Après le Titanic, après tout ce qu'elle avait perdu et retrouvé, elle perdait Terry pour toujours. Elle se sentait malade et elle refusait de manger, mais elle du se forcer et elle vit qu'elle se sentait beaucoup mieux._

_Ses amis étaient là pour elle et la consolaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient. Eliza essaya d'aller voir la grande tante pour faire jeter Candy dehors._

_- Mais ma tante, elle est une disgrâce ! Elle vivait en concubinage avec un homme !_

_- Eliza, Candy est malade, je ne vais pas la jeter dehors ! Que diront les gens, qu'on adopte des orphelines pour les répudier quand elles sont malades ?_

_- Mais ma tante !_

_- William l'a adopté et … Anthony l'aimait et elle a survécue au Titanic… Elle reste ici !_

_Mme Legrand arriva suivit de son fils._

_- Tante Elroy, dit Sarah_

_- Sarah, ma décision est prise…_

_- Que vont dire les gens ?_

_- Que nous sommes une famille pleine de compassion ? Candy est malade et elle va rester ici, car William l'a adopté ! Point final !_

_- Elle vivait en concubinage avec un homme !_

_- Et elle a bien investi son argent en diverses œuvres de charité, en ouvrant une garderie pour enfants dont les mamans doivent travailler…_

_- Mais ma tante, les femmes de notre famille ne travaille pas…_

_- De milliers de mères travaillent et c'est bien de voir que notre famille contribuent à aider ces jeunes mère…_

_- Mais ma tante_

_- Sarah, la discussion est close. Je vais aller me reposer…_

_Les Legrands ne purent rien contre Candy, qui heureusement avait maintenant la paix. Mais elle continuait à pleurer sur son amour perdu et à être malade._

_La grande tante était inquiète. Albert qui apprit que Candy était malade, décida de sortir de son ombre et aller la voir._

_- Monsieur Albert ? Dit Candy_

_- Comment vas-tu ma petite Candy ?_

_- J'ai l'impression que je me meurt, dit Candy en pleurant, il me manque tellement !_

_- Que s'est-il passé ?_

_Candy lui raconta tout. Georges avait dit a Albert tout ce qui se passait quand il a avait retrouvé la mémoire il y a quelques jours. Albert la consola du mieux qu'elle put, mais Candy n'arrêtait pas de pleurer. Le docteur vint la voir…_

_- Melle André, vous avez une vilaine grippe, vous devriez bien vous soigner…_

_- Oui, docteur_

_- Il y a aussi autre chose…_

_- Oui, docteur_

_- Vous êtes enceinte…_

_- Quoi ? Oh mon Dieu !_

_Et elle éclata en sanglots._

_- Vous devez être forte Mlle André, sinon vous allez perdre votre bébé…_

_- D'accord docteur. Merci_

_- Je vous prescris des vitamines… les médicaments sont mauvais pour l'enfant…_

_- Merci docteur…_

_- Au revoir…_

_- Au revoir docteur_

_Albert revint dans la chambre…_

_- Oh Albert !_

_- Tout va bien ?_

_- Non… mais que faites-vous ici ? Personne ne vous a fait des problèmes ?_

_- Non, car je suis ici chez moi…_

_- Quoi ?_

_- Oui, je suis le grand oncle William Candy…_

_Candy ouvrit les grands yeux. La tante Elroy frappa et entra dans la chambre et elle fut surprise._

_- William ? Oh mon Dieu ! Tu es revenu ?_

_- Oui ma tante… je suis venue voir ma fille_

_- Oh… elle est malade…_

_- Et tu as gardé les Legrand loin d'elle ! Merci beaucoup…_

_- Anthony l'aimait… il aurait voulu que je sois gentille avec elle, surtout après le naufrage du Titanic, dont me sens coupable d'avoir écouté Sarah et ses enfants…_

_Candy regardait Albert avec de grands yeux._

_- Vous êtes le grand oncle William ?_

_- Et ton père adoptif…_

_- Oh mon Dieu !_

_- Calme-toi Candy, je suis là… je vais m'occuper de toi…_

_Candy éclata encore en sanglots et se blottie dans les bras d'Albert… La tante Elroy les laissa seuls._

_- Qu'a dit le docteur ?_

_- Que j'étais enceinte…_

_- Oh…_

_- Oh Albert, Terry voulait qu'on se marie, mais il voulait vous demander ma main en mariage en personne…maintenant… oh mon Dieu_

_- Ça va aller Candy je suis là…_

_- Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?_

_- Eh bien tu vas commencer par t'occuper de toi et du bébé que tu portes…_

_- Je ne suis pas mariée…_

_- C'est pour ça qu'il faut le dire à Terry…_

_- Non !_

_- Oui, il est bien le père non ?_

_- Mais bien sur…_

_- Alors il faut le lui dire…_

_- Mais Susanna, elle à besoin de lui, elle lui a sauvé la vie…_

_- Vous avez pris une décision sans avoir tous les éléments… Terry dois savoir que tu vas avoir son bébé…_

_- Mais il va abandonner Susanna_

_- Ce qui sera la bonne chose à faire…_

_- Non…_

_- Candy…_

_- Non… je… veux partir… quitter l'Amérique…_

_- Mais il y a la guerre en Europe_

_- Je peux aller là où il y a pas de guerre… en Asie, Océanie, en Afrique…_

_- Candy…_

_- S'il te plaît Albert, je ne veux pas rester ici …_

_- Bon d'accord, je vais faire des arrangements_

_Albert fit donc des arrangements pour que Candy quitte l'Amérique. Lorsque Candy se sentie mieux, elle fut en mesure de faire aussi quelques courses avant son départ._

_La veille de son départ pour New York, ses amis firent une petite soirée au manoir. Alistair l'amena à l' écart._

_- Candy, tu vas bien ?_

_- Oui, Alistair et toi ?_

_- Je pensais sérieusement à aller à la guerre_

_- Oh Alistair_

_- Mais…je ne veux pas peiner la tante Elroy… ni risquer ma vie… Anthony est mort si jeune…toi tu as failli mourir… la vie est précieuse, je ne vais pas la risquer à cause des chefs d'états malades qui nous obligent à nous entre-tuer !_

_- Tu as bien raison… Dit Candy, je ne vais pas en Europe…_

_- Tant mieux…_

_Eliza arriva avec un jeune homme en uniforme, qu'elle tenait fièrement par le bras._

_- Michael, voici ma famille, dit Eliza qui apparemment célèbre quelque chose…_

_- Comme le départ de Candy, dit Archie_

_- A la bonne heure ! Bon débarras ! C'est un oiseau de malheur…_

_- Eliza ! Dit la grande tante, montre plus de compassion pour ta cousine_

_- Mais ma tante…_

_- Assez ! Comporte-toi en membre de cette famille et cesse d'insulter ta cousine !_

_- Bien ma tante… allez vient Michael_

_Mais Michael regardait autour et il vit :_

_- Candy !_

_- Michael ! Dit Candy en souriant_

_Il s'approcha d'elle et le serra contre lui. Eliza s'en alla en colère ! Encore un autre sous le charme de Candy !!!_

_- Que faites-vous ici ?_

_- Je suis venue rendre visite à ma famille avant mon départ_

_- Où allez-vous ?_

_- Je vais en Asie…_

_- Directement ?_

_- Non, je vais changer de bateau en France_

_- Parfait car moi je pars pour la France…_

_- Oh…_

_- On pourra faire route ensemble_

_- D'accord… j'ai besoin de prendre l'air…. Dit Candy_

_- Je vous accompagne…_

_Candy sortit sur la véranda avec Michael._

_- Que s'est-il passé avec votre fiancé?_

_- C'est fini entre nous, dit Candy en pleurant_

_Michael la prit dans ses bras et mis à la bercer._

_- Tout ira bien, Candy, ne t'en fais pas, fit-il la tutoyant, je vais m'occuper de toi…_

_- Oh Michael, j'ai besoin de toi…, dit-elle_

_*  
* *_

_Dans les buissons du manoir, Terry qui les observait et son cœur fut brisé en entendant ces mots… Il avait fait le voyage jusqu'à Chicago pour entendre ça ? Candy avec Michael ? Que faisait-il là ? Il avait un devoir à remplir non… ? Il n'écouta pas le reste et retourna à New York, le cœur brisé et organisa la réception pour ses fiançailles avec Susanna…_

_*  
* *_

_Candy quitta Chicago en larmes avec Michael. Ses amis l'accompagnèrent à la gare et les adieux furent déchirants._

_Candy passa le voyage dans les bras de Michael, en pleurant. Elle dormit aussi beaucoup. Elle finit par avouer à Michael la vérité._

_- Mais c'est de la folie Candy, tu ne peux partir sans le lui dire !_

_- Mais …_

_- Pense à toi, ou pense à ton bébé, si tu préfères, il ou elle mérite d'avoir leur père dans leur vie !_

_- Michael…_

_- Tu dois aller le voir Candy, essaye au moins s'il veut rester avec Susanna, eh bien on prendra le bateau pour quitter l'Amérique…_

_- D'accord…_

_Candy réussi à prendre son courage à deux mains et se rendit au théâtre en douce… et elle vit que Terry célébrait ses fiançailles avec Susanna, dans son fauteuil roulant qui resplendissait de joie… Terry souriait… Pourquoi tout gâcher avec sa nouvelle fiancée ? Il valait mieux les laisser tranquille… Elle retourna chez Michael …_

_- Et alors ?_

_- Il est heureux avec elle, dit Candy en pleurant_

_- C'est pas grave, dit Michael en le serrant contre lui_

_Elle quitta donc l'Amérique au bras de son bon ami Michael, sans savoir qu'une paire des yeux bleu-verts les regardait, le cœur brisé…_

_Il était retourné se saouler… Il allait se marier avec une femme qu'il n'aimait pas. La vie n'était pas juste… Mais il y eut un coup de théâtre qui avait complètement changé le cours de sa vie. Et le moment était venu pour tout dévoiler…_

_*  
* *_


	35. Chapter 35

_**Un amour infini…**_

_**Chapitre 35  
"L'espoir fait vivre"**_

Il y eut un silence dans la sale. Candy et Terry se regardèrent…

- Blanche Neige ? Dit Roselyne

- Prince Charmant ? Dit Dawson, dites-moi que je rêve !

Terry regarda qui avait parlé et il vit son fils…

- Oh mon Dieu ! Dit-il, Blanche Neige ?

Il pâlit en comprenant que Nora était belle et bien sa fille et qu'en plus il avait un fils !!!

Candy se sentit prise au piège tout à coup. Elle avait pensé aller voir Terry éventuellement… mais elle aurait voulu attendre le plus longtemps possible, et d'être mariée Winston, pour se donner plus d'assurance.

- Maman ? Dit Roselyne, tu as quelque chose à nous dire ?

- Je suis curieux d'entendre la réponse à ça moi aussi, dit Dawson

Candy ne disait rien et regardait Terry. Elle essayait de toutes ses forces de se retenir, mais une force hors du commun la poussait, alors elle cessa de luter et… elle courut se jeter dans les bras de Terry !! Ce dernier la serra fort contre lui et ils restèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes.

Les enfants regardaient leurs parents bouche-bée. Winston était entrain de bouder. Susanna et sa mère avait pâlies. Rose et Jack souriaient. On pouvait sentir l'amour entre Candy et Terry rien qu'en les regardant. Une bonne qui passait par là regarda la scène et courut raconter ce qu'elle avait vu aux autres…

Terry avait celle dont il rêvait depuis 16 ans dans ses bras et ils ne voulaient pas la lâcher, il se sentait trop bien, il était au septième ciel. Candy ferma les yeux et savoura ce moment qui lui manquait tant depuis toutes ces années. Elle était dans les bras de son Terry et rien n'avait changé, c'était toujours magique et merveilleux.

- Candy ? Dit Winston, qu'est-ce qui se passe !? Qui est cet homme !?

- C'est l'homme qu'elle aime dit Rose en souriant

Candy entendit Winston et la voix de Rose. Elle lâcha Terry et courut vers Rose et elle s'étreignirent pendant longtemps…

- Oh petite sœur ! Tu m'as tellement manquée !

- Tu m'as manquée aussi grande-sœur ! Dit Candy en pleurant

Elle lâcha Rose. Cette dernière prit son fils et le présenta à Candy.

- Tu te souviens de Jack ton fieul ?

- Oui ! Dit Candy oh mon Dieu ! Tu es le portrait craché de ton père !!!

Elle le serra contre elle en pleurant.

- Oh Jack ! Il aurait été tellement fier de toi ! Dit Candy

- Marraine ? Dit Jack en souriant, je suis heureux de te rencontrer finalement !

Candy le lâcha… Elle se dirigea vers Eleonor…

- Maman ? Dit Candy

- Oui, ma fille dit Eleonor en ouvrant les bras

Candy s'y précipita et Eleonor la berça tendrement. Susanna était jalouse. Eleonor ne l'avait jamais traité de la sorte et encore moins laissé l'appeler maman !

- Oh Candy dit Eleonor, comme c'est bon de te voir

- Je suis si heureuse de te revoir !

Elle lâcha Eleonor et elle regarda Terry et elle regarda ses enfants qui s'approchèrent d'elle.

- Terry, dit Candy, je te présente tes enfants, tu connais déjà ta fille, Roselyne Eleonor et ton fils Dawson Jack Terrence, les enfants, voici votre père… Terrence Grandchester…

Roselyne se jeta dans les bras de Terry…

- Oh papa ! Mon rêve est devenu réalité !

- Oh mon Dieu ! Dit Terry, je le sentais au fond de moi, je le savais ! Tu es ma fille !

Dawson était ébahi… il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qui lui arrivait, leur père n'était pas mort ? Il était vivant et c'était Terrence Grandchester ?!

- Maman ? Dit Dawson, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Tu nous as menti ? Notre père n'est pas mort ?

- Je suis désolée Dawson, dit Candy, il est vivant et c'est Terry…

Roselyne lâcha Terry qui se tourna vers Dawson, son fils et il éprouva toutes sortes d'émotions violentes, très fortes et très bonnes aussi. Il avait un fils !!!!

Dawson avait toujours rêvé d'avoir un père… et il en avait un depuis tout ce temps ! Ce n'était pas juste, il aurait voulu jouer avec son père, discuté, parler des filles et des amours… mais… il était content de savoir qu'il en avait désormais un. Il s'approcha de Terry et tomba dans les bras de son père. Terry serra son fils contre lui et il se sentit complet comme si tout ce qu'il avait eu à faire au monde était fini…

- Terry ! Dit Susanna en colère, tu ne peux pas croire un mot de ce qu'elle raconte ! Elle n'a pas eu tes enfants ! Elle ment !

- La ferme Susanna ! Dit Rose

- Candy, dit Winston en colère, je pensais que tu étais veuve ? Tu m'as menti ! Ma mère avait raison ! Je n'aurai jamais dû te faire confiance ! Comment peux-tu m'humilier de la sorte ? Tu as eu deux enfants hors mariage ?

- Winston, dit Candy ce n'est pas le moment

- Moi je dis que c'est le moment ! Je pensais que tu étais de bonne famille, une des plus riches familles de Chicago et tu te comportes comme une traînée de la rue ! Avoir deux enfants sans être mariée ? Non mais quel déshonneur ! Et tes deux bâtards qui me manquaient de respect ! Dire que tu ne veux même pas faire l'amour avec moi ! Attendre le mariage ! Tu parles !

Terry regarda Winston et il avait envie de l'étrangler !!! Il lâcha son fils et se dirigea vers lui.

- Qui êtes vous Monsieur pour osez insulter ma femme dans ma maison ?

- Je suis le fiancé de Candy, Winston Knight…et Candy n'est pas votre « femme » c'est ma future femme…

- Il est hors de question que vous épousiez « ma femme », dit Terry

Susanna était offusquée.

- Mais Terry que racontes-tu ? Dit-elle

- Vous devez épousez ma fille ! Fit Mme Marlowe

- Terry, dit Candy

- Mon fils a maintenant une famille, dit Eleonor froidement

- Je ne suis pas venue ici pour créer des polémiques, dit Candy

- Ah oui, que croyez-vous qu'il allait se passer une fois que Terry vous aurais vu avec vos deux bâtards !? Dit Susanna

- Susanna ne dit pas ça, ne les appelle pas comme ça… ils ne sont pas des bâtards… Moi, je suis un bâtard, un enfant illégitime, mais mes enfants ne le sont pas…

- Expliquez-vous, je vous en prie, Monsieur l'acteur ! Dit Winston avec dédain

Terry lui jeta un regard noir.

- Fermez-la Wright !

- Vous n'avez aucun droit de me parler de la sorte ! Espèce de bâtard ! Je fais parti de la noblesse Anglaise moi ! Et je ne tolérerai pas qu'un homme comme vous me manque de respect. Vos bâtards me traitent déjà comme de la crotte… sans les avoir élevé, ils vous ressemblent !

Terry en eut assez.

- Ecoutez-moi bien Wright. Si j'entends ce mot traverser vos lèvres encore une fois, je vais vous mettre mon poing sur la figure !

- Mais…

- Je suis peut être un bâtard, mais je suis le fils ainé du Duc de Grandchester, vous connaissez ?

- C'est votre père ? Je connais son fils, une vraie femmelette, un vaurien !

- Ce n'est pas comme si vous valez grand-chose vous-même, dit Dawson

- Dawson ! Dit Candy

- Tu m'ôtes les mots de la bouche, mon fils, dit Terry en le regardant en souriant

- Terry ! Dit Candy

Dawson regarda son père et lui rendit son sourire. Ils étaient sur la même longueur d'ondes ! Les autres, à part le dandy, Susanna et sa mère, avaient tous envie de rire.

Terry se retourna vers Winston et continua.

- Vous parlez sûrement de mon frère, mais c'est moi l'ainé, c'est moi l'héritier et pour votre gouverne, cet acteur et bâtard a du sang royal ! Et mes deux beaux enfants, que vous traitez de bâtards, ont du sang royal ! Maintenant vous fermer votre gueule et vous me laisser finir ce que j'ai à dire ! Ensuite vous allez quitter ma maison et ne jamais plus y remettre les pieds !

Winston se tut confus en boudant de plus belle. Terry était le fils du duc de Grandchester…Sa famille était beaucoup plus puissante que la sienne et très proche de la famille royale anglaise !

Susanna, malgré tout, était fière de son Terry et elle fut surprise de voir qu'il était non seulement noble, mais qu'il avait du sang royal dans les veines…Son futur mari, avait du sang royal… mais cette maudite Candy est encore venue tout gâcher… Car quelque soit l'attitude de Candy, Terry ne la laissera jamais avec ses enfants sans vouloir être une vrai famille… Susanna était entrain de devenir folle d'inquiétude…

Terry se tourna vers Candy.

- Blanche-Neige, pourquoi as-tu pris tant de temps pour revenir en Amérique… ? Si cette rencontre accidentelle n'avait pas eu lieu, tu serais venue me voir pour me montrer les enfants, n'est-ce pas ?

- J'ai quitté l'Amérique quand j'ai appris que j'étais enceinte et que tu allais épouser Susanna… Je ne pouvais pas rester et te voir faire ça, c'était au dessus de mes forces…, dit Candy

- Je suis allé à Chicago avant mes fiançailles, et je t'ai vu avec Michael sur la véranda…

Candy le regarda étonnée.

- Avec Michael ? Tu étais là ? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu me parler ?

- Je me suis découragé en t'entendant avec Michael et vos projets…

- Oh Terry ! Je venais d'apprendre que j'étais enceinte… j'avais décidé de quitter l'Amérique sans rien te dire, malgré les conseils d'Albert…Michael partait pour la France, alors j'allais faire le voyage avec lui et il allait s'occuper de moi…pendant le voyage. Mais il m'a convaincu de venir te voir pour te dire que j'étais enceinte ; je suis allée au théâtre et je t'ai trouvé entrain de célébrer tes fiançailles… J'ai donc pris le bateau avec Michael…Nous nous sommes séparés en France, Terry. Il n'y a jamais rien eu entre nous…

- Tu es venue aux fiançailles ? Fit Terry incrédule, oh Taches de son, tu aurais dù rester en Amérique…Oh mon Dieu ! Si tu savais…

- Je voulais revenir le plus tard possible et te trouver marié avec ta propre famille… Mais en fait Terry, pourquoi n'es-tu pas marié ? Demanda Candy.

- J'étais prêt à faire mon devoir, j'ai même publié les bancs, du moins j'ai essayé…

- Quoi ? Dit Susanna, tu ne m'as rien dit ! Tu voulais vraiment m'épouser ? Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait… ?

- On m'a fait venir pour ne dire qu'on ne pouvait pas publier les bancs…

- Pourquoi ? Dit Candy

- La seule raison pour qu'une chose pareille arrive c'est si un des fiancés est déjà marié…

- Oh mon Dieu ! Dit Candy en regardant Terry

- Je ne suis pas mariée dit Susanna, et Terry non plus ! C'était forcement une erreur Terry ! Que tu aurais dû clarifier…

- J'ai essayé crois-moi, j'ai essayé de clarifier la situation, mais il n'y avait rien à faire…, dit Terry

- Que veux-tu dire Terry, dit Susanna, c'était vrai ? Un de nous était marié ? Ce n'est pas moi, car je me souviendrai si je m'étais mariée…

- A moins d'avoir une perte de mémoire comme Terry après le naufrage du Titanic, dit Eleonor

- Ma mémoire va bien maman, dit Terry

- Tu n'as tout de même pas oublié que tu t'es marié ! Dit Susanna, qui as-tu épousé Terry ?

Tout le monde se tourna vers Terry qui regardait Candy qui avait les yeux grands ouverts… Roselyne, qui était surexcitée pendant les révélations de Terry, prit la parole…

- Mais enfin, il n'y a pas 36 solutions ! Fit-elle en souriant, papa dit que nous ne sommes pas des bâtards, ce qui veut dire que nous sommes légitimes, ce qui veut dire que maman et papas sont mariés !!!

- C'est impossible ! Dit Susanna, Candy ne serait jamais partie si elle était mariée à Terry !

- En effet, dit Candy, je n'aurai jamais abandonné mon mari et encore moins enceinte !

- A moins que tu ne le saches pas, dit Terry

- Terry ? Dit Candy

- Comment pourrait-elle ne pas savoir qu'elle t'a épousé ? Dit Susanna outrée

- Elle a raison, dit Candy, je me souviendrai d'une chose pareille…

- Tu ne te souviens pas m'avoir épousé ? Dit Terry en la regardant

- Non…

- Tu en es sure ? Insista Terry, absolument sur de ne jamais avoir échangés de bagues avec moi ?

- Le seul mariage dont je me souviens c'est quand on a fait semblant à Noël pour que le père Jude s'exe… Oh mon Dieu ! Il n'a pas osé !!!?

- Mais si !!! Dit Terry en souriant

- Qui diable est le père Jude ? Dit Susanna

- C'était le fils de notre logeuse Florence, qui venait d'être ordonné prêtre, il voulait s'exercer, en disant qu'il avait un mariage à célébrer…, dit Terry

- Et il n'aimait pas trop le fait que Terry et moi habitions dans le même appartement, sans être mariés…, dit Candy

- Alors il vous a piégés en vous mariant à votre insu ! Dit Eleonor

- Mais c'était du théâtre, dit Susanna, ce n'est pas légal…

- J'ai essayé ça dit Terry, mais, il était un vrai prêtre, c'est légal !

- Mais…vous n'avez rien signé…

- Ce n'était pas nécessaire, nous avons dit « oui » à la question du prêtre sans y être forcés…,dit Terry, j'en ai même parlé à mon avocat, il ne peut rien faire, j'étais bel et bien marié… !

- On dirait que tu cherchais à sortir de ce mariage Terry, pourquoi n'as-tu pas demandé une annulation ?

- Parce que le « mariage » était consommé…

- Mais il était à votre insu…, dit Susanna

- Pas du tout, je voulais vraiment épouser Candy… et personne n'a forcé Candy non plus…nous étions consentant… si j'ai insisté sur mes recherches c'était pour m'assurer que tout était bien légal, car si j'étais vraiment marié à ma Blanche-Neige… je n'avais aucune intention d'annuler ou de divorcer ! Pour le meilleur et pour le pire, jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare !

Candy avait la tête qui tournait. Quoi ? Elle était la femme de Terry ???

- Terry, si c'est une plaisanterie, elle est de très mauvais goût !!! Dit Candy

- Je n'ai jamais été aussi sérieux de ma vie, Blanche-Neige, nous somme mariés, nous avons deux enfants, il nous en manque encore 5 pour avoir nos 7 nains…

- J'ai mal à la tête dit Candy

- Maman ? Tu vas bien ? Demande Roselyne

- J'ai besoin d'air, dit Candy en regardant Terry

- Je comprends que ça soit un choc pour toi… moi j'ai eu des années pour m'habituer à l'idée que j'étais marié à une femme qui était portée disparue…Albert ne voulait pas me dire où tu étais, et je ne voulais pas non plus lui dire pourquoi je te cherchais…

- Terry, dit Candy, tu peux rester avec les enfants pour quelques jours ?

- Bien sur…

- Merci… Winston, allons-y… aurevoir tout le monde!

Elle serra ses enfants dans ses bras.

- Restez avec votre père, dit Candy

- D'accord maman…, dirent les jumeaux

Candy sortit du manoir de Terry presque en courant, Winston sur les talons.

- Terry ? Dit Eleonor, tu la laisse partir ?

- Elle va revenir maman, tu verras bien, dit Terry

Terry se tourna vers ses enfants.

- On va profiter de ce temps libre pour faire plus ample connaissance, dit-il en souriant

*  
* *

Candy était retournée chez elle avec Winston.

- Je pense que tu devrais faire tes bagages et partir, dit Candy

- Tu es sure qu'il dit la vérité ?

- Tu m'as insultée Winston, dit Candy, je ne veux plus te voir chez moi !

Elle alla dans sa chambre arranger une valise. Elle descendit et trouva Winston entrain de bouder…

- Candy, tu m'as menti, en disant que tu étais veuve, j'apprends que tu as eu tes enfants avec un acteur de théâtre…

- Eh bien, il se trouve que Terry et moi sommes mariés, mes enfants sont légitimes et je n'ai plus aucune raison de garder cette bague de fiançailles que tu m'as donnée…

Elle enleva la bague et la lui rendit.

- Tu peux dire à ta mère qu'elle avait raison, que je t'ai menti… je ne suis pas veuve, mais je suis en fait marié à l'héritier du Duc de Grandchester… un meilleur parti que toi !!! Bonne chance Winston, dit-elle en sortant de la maison

Le chauffeur arriva pour prendre la valise de Candy et il l'amena à la gare oû elle prit le train pour Chicago… Elle n'aimait pas être méchante avec Winston, mais il l'avait injuriée devant tout le monde et traité ses enfants de bâtards… Ça elle ne lui pardonnera pas ! Elle avait besoin de voir ses amis et sa famille.

Winston quitta le manoir de Candy …

*  
* *

Les jumeaux étaient chez Terry et s'amusaient comme des fous avec leur père et le barbecue fut un succès. Terry présenta ses enfants à ses invités et il ne les lâcha pas d'une semelle.

Il alla parler à Susanna et a sa mère dans la chambre.

- Terry dit Susanna, je suppose que tu vas me demander de partir

- J'ai une famille Susanna, et même si il n'y avait pas les enfants, Candy est ma femme pour le meilleur et pour le pire, il n'est pas question que je la laisse… je t'ai dit mainte fois de partir et de faire ta vie…que je t'aiderai avec tout ce que tu veux…

- Et Rose dans tout ça ? Tu vas continue à la voir ?

- Susanna, ne t'occupes pas de ça, tu peux rester jusqu'à ce que tu trouves un nouveau logement avec ta mère… profites-en pour prendre un nouveau départ… met une prothèse remonte sur scène et fait ta vie…

- Candy est partie, tu es sure qu'elle reviendra ?

- Oh oui, j'en suis sur, dit Terry. J'avais sentie qu'elle était de retour en Amérique

- Comment ça…

- Comment ça…, nous avons un lien invisible… et je savais que tôt ou tard nous nous rencontrions…

- Et tu appelais sa fille, ta fille…comme si tu savais… Candy et toi êtes vraiment faits l'un pour l'autre, vous vous comprenez à demi-mot…Très bien, dit-elle en pleurant, je vais chercher un logement et je partirai dès que j'en trouverai un… Je t'aime Terry…

Terry sortit de la chambre. Mme Marlowe regarda sa fille.

- Tu es contente maintenant maman ? Tu as eu ce que tu voulais

- Ça fait des années que je te dis de partir Susanna… Terrence était amoureux d'une autre femme, nous n'aurions jamais du l'obliger à être avec toi… mais tu perdais la tête

- Je faisais semblant maman ! Il fallait que je trouve un moyen pour attirer Terry ! Il ne voulait pas lâcher sa chère Candy !!!

- Eh bien, elle était enceinte et elle t'a quand même laissé son homme… Susanna…tu as gâché la vie d'une famille et deux enfants ont grandi sans leur père !

Susanna était en larmes…Elle avait gâché tant de vie…Mais il n'était pas trop tard… elle avait le temps de se racheter… et prendre un nouveau départ sur de bonnes bases.

Oui, c'était un nouveau départ pour tout le monde à cause d'une débile qui a fait semblant d'être folle pour arracher l'homme qu'elle aimait à sa bien-aimée… Le père Jude, le fils de Florence… qui avait vu que le jeune couple vivait en concubinage, avait trouvé un moyen de faire en sorte que leur situation soit régularisée à leur insu…Il s'était peut être mêlé de ce qui ne le regardait pas, mais ce geste a empêché Terry d'épouser Susanna, ce qui l'avait rendu plus qu'heureux, il était au septième ciel quand il avait découvert ça…Et Susanna en le voyant si joyeux pensait qu'il avait une maîtresse… elle ne savait pas que Terry était fidèle car il était en fait marié à sa Blanche-Neige…

La vie était vraiment plein de surprise pour Terry ; il avait rencontré la femme de sa vie sur un navire maudit…il avait miraculeusement survécu et retrouvé sa bien-aimée et ensuite sa mémoire et il s'était juré que plus rien n'allait les séparer… jusqu'à l'affaire Susanna… Mais en fait, il était marié à Candy, alors son vœux était exaucé ; ils étaient liés pour toujours… pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Il était un homme très heureux depuis cette découverte, et depuis que Candy était de retour, il savait que tout irait bien… C'est vrai ce que l'on dit ; l'espoir fait vivre.

_Au fond, je garde toujours espoir,  
Même quand les moments se font noirs,  
J'imagine un futur rayon de lumière,  
Me permettant d'apercevoir un éclair._

_Le cœur gonflé comme jamais,  
J'espère entrevoir ces traits,  
De visage et d'expression  
Tout pour avoir la passion._

_En plus du fruit de notre amour  
Qui perdure encore et toujours,  
Je verrais son sourire et ces yeux,  
Qui brilleront de milles feux._

_Je pourrais enfin caresser ces lèvres  
Des miennes effleurer sa chair,  
Avec ce doux bruit de mer  
Des vagues s'exaltant sur les pierres._

_Et d'un mouvement soudain,  
Pouvoir entremêler nos mains  
Comme une bouffée d'oxygène  
Se libérer de ce qui nous mène._

_A tout, à rien, à l'envie  
De souvent aller plus loin  
Mais se restreindre qu'aux paris  
Et de se dire : peut-être demain._

_Peu importe, je sens sa peau  
Glisser sous mes doigts  
Beaucoup de frissons, jamais de trop  
Au plus profond de soi._

_Ces moments, ils se réaliseront  
Je le sais, je le sens  
En n'importe quelle saison  
J'y crois et je le ressens._

_Espoir, il me fait vivre  
L'espoir me fait croire  
Qu'un jour je te verrais ivre  
De moi, à en perdre la raison._

_Par "Dieu"_


	36. Chapter 36

**_Chapitre 36_**  
**_« Tant d'années perdues… »_**

Candy arriva à Chicago très tôt le matin. Elle fut accueillie par Albert qui était ravi de la voir.

- Où sont les enfants ?

- Avec leur père…

- Oh… comment ça s'est passé ?

- Mieux que je ne l'aurai cru…

- Où est ton dandy ?

- Toi aussi tu l'appelles comme ça ?

- Vraiment Candy ; c'est comme si tu voulais quelqu'un différent de Terry !

- Eh bien, je l'ai envoyé paitre...

- A cause de Terry ?

- A ton avis ?

Les domestiques prirent les bagages de Candy et les amena dans sa chambre.

- Les autres sont dans la salle à manger pour le petit dej

- Allons-y, c'est une joie d'être de retour

Elle serra Albert contre elle

- Je suis prête…

Candy marcha au bras d'Albert et entra dans la salle à manger majestueuse

- Bonjour tout le monde…

- CANDY !Dirent Annie et Patty en même temps et en se levant pour la serrer contre elles

- Comme c'est bon de vous revoir…, dit Candy en souriant

La vieille chouette était toujours en vie et elle boudait, ainsi que sa nièce Sarah et Eliza sa petite nièce…

- Que viens-tu faire ici Candy ? Dit Eliza avec dédain

- Candy ? Dit une jeune fille à table, ta cousine qui vit à l'étranger ?

- Oui, dit Eliza gênée

- Oh comme je suis heureuse de finalement vous rencontrer ! Je suis Rosemary, la fille d'Eliza

- Enchantée, dit Candy en la serrant contre elle, tu es très jolie

- Vous aussi… vous avez apporté les habits à la mode de l'Europe ?

- Bien sur, j'ai apporté tout plein d'habits à la mode, car ma sœur Annie adore ça… je suis sure que je trouverai bien quelques trucs pour toi, dit Candy

- Magnifique !

La vieille chouette et la mère d'Eliza boudaient elles jetèrent un regard noir à Eliza… En effet, Eliza avait parlé à sa fille de Candy, mais en bien !

Archie et Alistair saluèrent aussi Candy. Daniel lui ne se gênait pas, et il montra son affection pour Candy…

- Tu es revenue pour de bon ? Dit Archie

- Oui, dit Candy en souriant, vous me manquez trop…

- Ça t'a pris du temps pour t'en rendre compte, dit Patty

- Je sais, dit Candy en prenant place à table. Ma tante, Mme Legrand, dit-elle en regardant les deux dames en train de bouder

Elles ne répondirent pas. Albert était là, alors elles n'osaient pas être méchantes avec Candy devant lui.

Candy passait du bon temps dans sa famille. Elle n'avait pas encore raconté ce qui s'était passé avec Terry… Elle était à femme de Terry !

* *

Terry avait passé une journée magique avec ses enfants. Ils passèrent toute la journée ensemble, à parler et à se connaître. Eleonor, Rose et Jack étaient aussi avec eux, mais il manquait une personne : Candy.

- Je vais aller à Chicago, dit Terry

- Tu ne veux pas attendre qu'elle revienne ? dit sa mère

- Eh bien, la dernière fois, j'ai mal interprété ce qui se passait et j'ai perdu toutes ses années avec mes enfants…

- Tu as raison papa, dit Roselyne, allons la chercher

- Avec maman, elle risque de s'enticher d'un autre dandy

- Non, pas maintenant qu'elle est la femme de papa !

- Espérons…

- Allons faire nos bagages, dit Terry en souriant

Terry prit donc ses enfants et ils se rendirent à Chicago pour retrouver Candy. ..

* *

A Chicago, Albert avait organisé une grande soirée en l'honneur de sa fille adoptive qui était revenue de l'Europe. La grande tante n'était pas contente.

- Mais enfin c'est une honte ! Une soirée pour cette orpheline de malheur !

- Je pensais que tu l'aimais mieux après le Titanic…

- Elle a disparu pendant des années… Elle menait la grande vie en Europe, sans être mariée…

- Ma tante, il ne faut pas écouter les ragots, c'est souvent du n'importe quoi…

- Mais enfin Albert…

- C'est ma fille adoptive et je vais lui faire une grande soirée. Tu es livre de ne pas participer, tu pourras raconter à tes amies que tu ne te sentais pas bien… Tu peux dire la même chose à Sarah

Ils savaient que ces deux mégères ne manqueraient pas une soirée pour tout l'or du monde…

Candy qui était heureuse d'être de retour. Elle alla à la Maison Pony voir ses deux mamans… Elle passa beaucoup de temps avec elles et elle aida avec les enfants.

* *

Terry avait réussi à louer une villa Chicago pour lui et sa famille. Eleonor, Rose et Jack étaient bien sur aussi de la partie. Ils comptaient aller au manoir des André dans la soirée, car Terry avait appris que Candy était partie à la Maison Pony pour voir ses deux mamans…

Dawson, bien sur voulait sortir…

- Pas de bêtises, dit Terry

- Ne t'en fais pas papa ; j'ai plus besoin d'attirer l'attention de maman, je serai sage comme une image… tu viens Jack ?

- D'accord…

Les deux garçons sortirent. Roselyne resta avec Eleonor et Rose. Terry alla dans le bureau passer quelques coups de fils…

Dawson et Jack se retrouvèrent au parc en train de se promener… Il y avait bien sur de jeunes gens, des filles…

- Tu vois la rouquine là-bas ? Dit Dawson

- Tu aimes les rouquines ?

- Quoi ? Ta mère est bien rousse non ?

- En effet…

- Je la trouve très jolie la fille là-bas…

- Moi j'aime bien ta sœur… alors je vais regarder sans faire de projets…

- Ma sœur hein ? Tu as intérêt à ne pas lui faire de mal, sinon je vais te tuer…

- Doucement… Je ne vais pas m'amuser avec elle… enfin j'espère que ça va marcher entre nous quoi…

- D'accord… moi je vais aller draguer…

Il y avait une rouquine et une brunette en train de parler. Elles regardaient les deux nouveaux jeunes hommes qui venaient d'arriver…

- Tu as vu les deux garçons là-bas ? dit la rouquine, comme ils sont beaux…

- En effet, dit son amie

- On dirait qu'il se dirige vers nous ! Oui ! Il vient vers nous ! Oh mon Dieu ! Faisons comme si de rien n'était…

- Calme-toi, dit son amie, tu vas te ridiculiser !

- Je vais m'évanouir…

Dawson s'approcha d'elle :

- Melles…

- Bonjour, dit la rouquine en faisant semblant

- Ça vous dirait de prendre un verre avec mon copain et moi ?

- Je ne sais pas, dit la rouquine, tu as soif ? Demanda-t-elle à sa copine

- Euh, oui…, dit la brunette maladroitement

- D'accord…

Les deux filles suivirent les deux garçons qui marchaient devant elles…

- Ce n'est pas prudent, dit la brunette

- Ils sont bien habillés et propres… ils sont de bonnes familles…

- J'espère que tu as raison…

Les jeunes allèrent manger une glace dans un petit bar…

* *

Candy retourna à Chicago pour trouver les préparatifs de la réception en son honneur.

- Mais enfin Albert…, dit Candy, je n'ai pas besoin de réception !

- Tu ne sais pas que nous les riches on passe notre temps à faire de fête pour nous amuser…

- D'accord, mais après ça je repars à New York… Mes enfants me manquent…

- Va les chercher, on fera une autre réception avec eux…

- Albert !

- Quoi ? Je veux présenter mes petits enfants au monde…

- Je vais aller voir Annie et Patty pour m'apprêter…

Candy alla voir ses amies et elles s'amusèrent en s'habillant et en se coiffant…

- Je retourne demain à New York…

- Déjà ? dit Annie

- J'ai des choses à faire, dit Candy qui ne voulait pas parler de ses enfants…

- Tu peux passer encore un peu de temps avec nous non ? Dit Patty, ça fait si longtemps que tu nous as laissés…

- Je suis revenue en Amérique, je ne vais pas repartir…

- Tant mieux ! Dit Annie en souriant, je veux que mes enfants connaissent leur tante Candy

- Et les miens aussi, dit Patty

- Et tu devrais te marier aussi et avoir tes enfants…

Candy ne répondit pas…Elle avait déjà une famille… avec Terry et elle était déjà mariée… Elle n'en revenait toujours pas en fait ! Elle était Mme Terrence Grandchester, depuis toutes ces années… Tant d'années perdues !

- Descendons à la réception, les invités doivent déjà être là ! Dit Candy

- Allons-y ! Dit Annie

Les femmes descendirent et elles trouvèrent les invités, elles les saluèrent. Alistair et Archie étaient là aussi ainsi que le reste de la famille. Il y avait beaucoup de monde de monde.

La grande tante était dans un des salons, entourée des membres de la famille et d'autres invités.

La réception se passait bien. Mais Mme Legrand elle se sentait humiliée. Candy l'orpheline avait fait la honte de la famille en allant vivre à l'étranger comme une traînée… Malgré les avertissements d'Albert, elle se mit à parler fort pour que tout le monde entende.

- Sarah, ta nièce revient d'Europe… elle a une famille ?

- Elle faisait la belle vie à Londres, elle n'est pas mariée… quel homme voudrait d'une orpheline facile par-dessus le marché ? Mon cher frère a un faible pour elle, alors nous sommes forcés de la tolérer…

- Sarah, dit Albert sur un ton de reproche

- C'est une traînée Albert ! Elle fait la honte de la famille ! Pas de mari, elle change d'amants comme on change de robe ! Tante Elroy en est malade…

- Laisse tante Elroy en dehors de ça, dit Albert et laisse Candy tranquille…

- Il n'en est pas question ! Pas tant que j'aurai le souffle de vie…Une réception pour une traînée !

Candy secouait la tête… Eliza, à cause de sa fille était gênée, car sa fille aimait bien Candy, qui le lui rendait bien. Rosemary était avec la fille d'Annie et Archie et regardait sa grand-mère avec stupeur…

Une voix d'homme se fit entendre.

- Excusez-moi, Mme Legrand ? Je ne vous permets pas de traiter ma femme de traînée…

Tout le monde se retourna pour voir Terry et son groupe ; sa mère, ses enfants, Rose et Jack… Candy les regarda en souriant.

- Quoi ? Dit Sarah surprise

- Maman ! Dit Roselyne en courant vers Candy pour se jeter à son cou

- Bonsoir ma chérie, dit Candy en la serrant contre elle, que faites-vous ici ?

Dawson arriva pour la serrer contre elle.

- Nous sommes venus te chercher tiens ! Tu nous manques…

Terry s'approcha et il embrassa Candy devant tout le monde.

- Bonsoir ma chérie, dit-il, tu nous manques, nous sommes venus te chercher, mais je vois que ton père te gate en donnant une réception en ton honneur

Candy était rouge comme une pivoine. Albert s'approcha d'eux.

- Candy ? Tu as quelque chose à nous dire ?

- Eh bien, il se trouve que Terry et moi sommes mariés, dit-elle

- Et les enfants ? Demanda Annie

- Nous avons deux enfants…

- Quoi ? dit Archie, depuis quand ?

- Bonsoir, dit Roselyne en souriant

- Bonsoir, dit Dawson

- Bonsoir les enfants, dit Albert en les serrant contre lui

- Depuis toujours répondit Terry

- Mais tu ne vivais pas avec Susanna Marlowe ? Demanda Eliza

- Susanna était une amie qui m'a sauvé et que j'aidais, c'est tout. Candy est ma femme…, dit Terry en la regardant avec amour

- Mais, et la vie de débauche qu'elle vivait en Europe ? Demanda Sarah

- Vraiment, dit Albert, tu as été en Europe pour vérifier ça ?

- Non, mais…

- Eh bien apparemment ta source était bidon. Candy est mariée avec des enfants…

Candy prit ses enfants par la main.

- Les enfants, je vous présente, Annie, ma sœur, Patty ma meilleure amie, leur mari, Archibald et Alistair

- Enchantés dit le petit groupe

- Bonsoir, dirent les enfants en souriant

- Et voici Eliza et sa fille Rosemary

- Dawson ? Dit Rosemary, tu es le fils de Candy ?

- Tu es la fille d'Eliza ? Dit Dawson

- Vous vous connaissez comment ? Dit Candy

- Je l'ai rencontrée au parc, dit Dawson

- Et tu l'as dragué ! Dit Terry en riant, eh bien chapeau mon petit ! Tu vas vite en besogne !

- Eh bien ma fille, je vois que tu as très bon gout, le fils de Candy et Terry…, fit Eliza en souriant

Rosemary devint rouge comme une pivoine et Dawson aussi. Tout le monde éclata de rire.

Le discours odieux de Sarah était aux oubliettes et tout le monde se mit à s'amuser. Roselyne était avec Jack et elle était aux anges.

Albert remarqua Rose et il se mit à lui faire une cour assidue… Candy était ravie pour son amie.

Eleonor était entourée de plusieurs fans qui étaient aux petits soins pour elle.

Terry réussit à amener Candy dans le jardin des roses.

- C'est le domaine de ton garçon aux roses…

- Anthony, ces roses s'appellent « Tendre Candy »…

- Elles sont belles…

- Je pensais que tu serais jaloux…

- D'un pauvre garcon qui n'est plus de ce monde ? Ça serait ridicule…

- C'est bien de voir que tu as muri… Tu aurais dû être en colère contre moi… j'ai disparue pendant toutes ces années avec tes enfants…

- Candy, après tout ce qui nous est arrivé, on se retrouve mariés avec deux enfants… C'est peut être pas comme ça que j'envisageai les choses…

- En effet, il nous manque 5 nains…

- On a le temps d'en faire…Il suffit d'avoir deux fois des jumeaux encore

- Facile à dire… il faut reprendre la vie commune…

Terry s'approcha d'elle.

- Tu as déguerpis comme un lapin quand tu as appris que nous étions mariés…

- C'était pour ne pas me jeter sur toi là tout de suite…

- Tu n'as pas eu d'amants ?

- Je me sentais liée à toi, surtout avec les enfants…

- Quand j'ai appris que nous étions mariés légalement, je ne pouvais plus rien faire non plus…

Candy mit ses bras autour de son cou.

- Mon prince, tu m'attendais…

- Je ne savais pas ou te chercher… j'ai engagé des détectives, mais ce n'est pas facile de faire des recherche de l'autre coté de l'Atlantique…

- Je voyageais beaucoup, je ne restais jamais longtemps quelque part…

- Oh Blanche Neige, comme c'est bon de t'avoir à nouveau dans mes bras

- Si tu ne m'embrasse pas tout de suite je vais hurler…

- Vraiment ? Dit-il avec un sourire moqueur

- Prince Charmant !

Il sourit et il prit ses lèvres… Et ce fut l'explosion ! Ça faisait tellement longtemps et c'était encore meilleur que dans leurs souvenirs. Leurs langues se cherchèrent, se caressent, se fouillèrent, se savourèrent, sans se fatiguer. Le baiser les amena au septième ciel. Ils s'arrêtèrent essoufflés. Leur sang s'était transformé en lave de volcan…

- Tu veux partir d'ici ? Dit Terry

- Oui, dit Candy

Il lui prit la main et ils quittèrent le manoir des Andres sans retourner à la réception. Ils prirent un taxi et ils se rendirent à la villa que Terry avait louée. Terry ouvrit la porte et porta Candy dans ses bras.

- Mais enfin Terry, ce n'est pas nécessaire

- Tu es ma femme, je te fais entrer chez toi…

- D'accord mon prince…

Il la porte jusqu'à l'étage, jusque dans leur chambre. Ils se déshabillèrent mutuellement, sans se presser. Terry l'embrassait encore et encore sur la bouche, sur tout son corps… (La suite du paragraphe ICI pour lecteurs authorisés)

- Oh mon amour, dit Candy, comment ai-je pu vivre loin de toi pendant toutes ces années ? Je t'aime mon prince charmant

- Je t'aime ma Blanche Neige...

Inutile de dire qu'ils ne dormirent pas de la nuit. Ils rattrapèrent le temps perdu en faisant l'amour toute la nuit.

* *

Pendant ce temps là à la réception. Albert était avec Rose…

- Où sont Candy et Terry ?

- Je pense qu'ils se sont éclipsés…

- Eclipsés ?

- Ils sont allés faire l'amour…

- Oh, dit Albert en rougissant

- Oui… pendant toutes ces années, Terry n'avait personne, il attendait sa femme…

- Et moi je savais où elle était et je ne lui ai rien dit…

- Tu as promis à Candy de ne rien dire…

- Oui mais…

- Ils sont ensemble, alors les regrets ne servent à rien…

- Tu as raison… J'aimerai beaucoup te revoir… Tu me plais.

- Tu me plais aussi. Je pensais que le père de Candy serait un vieil homme…

- Les gens en général ont une fausse image de moi, même dans ma propre famille…, dit Albert en riant, tu veux bien m'accorder cette danse ?

- Avec plaisir…

Les jeunes aussi causaient.

- Où sont papa et maman ? Demanda Roselyne

- Je pense qu'ils sont partis, dit Dawson

- En nous laissant ?

- Ils ont du temps à rattraper, dit Jack, tu viens danser Roselyne

- Avec plaisir…

Dawson regarda Rosemary.

- Tu veux bien m'accorder cette danse ?

- Bien sur…

Les autres jeunes ne tardèrent pas à danser à leur tour.

Les amis de Candy s'interrogeaient aussi.

- Tu as vu Candy ? Demanda Patty

- Elle doit être avec Terry, dit Annie

- Quoi ? Dit Archie en haut ?

- Non, dit Alistair, je les ai vus partir en taxi...

- Oh, dit Archie confus

- Ils voulaient être seuls dit Annie en riant, tu viens danser Archie ?

- Bien sur ma puce…

Eleonor Baker se faisait draguer par un homme d'affaires récemment veuf. Elle aussi était sur la piste de danse.

Tout le monde dansait sur la piste de danse tandis que Candy et Terry faisait la danse sauvage sur leur lit…

Ils entendirent les autres revenir quelques heures plus tard ; ils ne dormaient pas encore, ils s'endormirent bien après les autres, épuisés et comblés.


	37. Chapter 37

_**Chapitre 37**_  
_**«Pour toujours »**_

Rose n'était pas rentrée avec les autres. Après la danse elle était dans le jardin de rose avec Albert….

- Ce jardin est merveilleux ! Toutes ces roses blanches…

- C'est mon neveu qui les créées…

- Il avait beaucoup de talent

- Elles ne sont pas aussi belles que toi Rose…

- Oh Albert, tu me fais penser aux choses que je pensais avoir oubliées… Le père de Jack est mort sur le Titanic

- Oui, celui qui avait pris Candy sous son aile… c'est marrant qu'il l'ait toute suite considérée comme sa sœur…

- En effet… ces deux là étaient amoureux comme frère et sœur…

- Tu n'as personne dans ta vie ?

- Je m'occupe de mon fils

- Mais il finira par partir et tu vas rester seule

- Tu as quelque chose à me proposer ?

- Tu pourrais être avec moi, je vais m'occuper de toi…

- Oh Albert…

- Je peux m'occuper de toi, tu peux continuer à faire du théâtre…

- Tu es trop beau pour être vrai…tu ne me demanderais pas de renoncer à ma carrière ?

- Bien sur que non… Je suis pour l'émancipation des femmes…

- Incroyable ! Tu es le premier homme qui m'excite depuis…

Albert s'approcha d'elle. Il la prit dans ses bras et il mit ses lèvres sur les siennes. Sa bouche se mit à fouiller la sienne avidement. Rose répondit à son baiser fougueusement. Elle pensait que le monde s'était arrêté a la mort de Jack, eh bien il venait de recommencer avec Albert.

Tous les sens d'Albert étaient en alerte, il avait envie de cette femme comme il n'avait jamais eu envi de personne…Il se mit à lui caresser le dos…

- Si je t'invite dans ma chambre tu seras offensée ?

- Je n'ai peut être pas eu d'amants depuis Jack, mais j'ai couché avec lui, juste avant que le Titanic ne heurte l'iceberg… allons dans ta chambre Albert…

- D'accord…

Il lui prit la main et ils se rendirent à l'étage en utilisant les escaliers de derrière. Les détails de ce qui se passe dans la chambre pour les lecteurs autorisés

- J'ai l'impression d'être redevenu vivante…C'est comme si j'étais morte avec Jack

- Bienvenue au monde des vivants mon amour…

- C'est bon d'être vivante, dit-elle en souriant, j'avais oublié la sensation… je veux l'éprouver encore… on peut recommencer ?

- Avec plaisir ma chérie…

Il prit ses lèvres…

* *

Candy se réveilla dans les bras de Terry. Elle ne voulait pas les quitter.

- Blanche-Neige ? Dit-il

- Oui mon prince…

- Je t'aime

- Je t'aime…

Elle ferma les yeux et elle était si heureuse dans les bras de Terry.

- On doit se lever…. Dit Terry

- En effet…

- Tu viens te laver avec moi ?

- Je te suis…

Terry se leva et alla dans la salle de bain adjacente… il était déjà nu et Candy se leva, nue elle aussi pour le suivre… Dans la salle de bain, ils en profitèrent pour faire l'amour sous les jets de la douche…

Ils descendirent à l'heure du déjeuner… Ils trouvèrent les enfants à table avec Eleonor.

- Où est Rose ? Demanda Candy

- Elle n'est pas encore revenue, dit Eleonor

- Quoi ? Dit Candy, elle est toujours au manoir ?

- Avec Albert, dit Jack amer

- Oh…Eh bien si elle devient ma maman, je serai très heureuse…, dit Candy

Terry regarda Jack.

- Jack, pendant toutes ces années, tu as déjà vu ta mère avec un homme ?

- A part toi ? non…

- Ta mère et moi n'étions que des amis, dit Terry, elle n'a jamais pu oublier ton père…

- Et si Albert la rend heureuse, c'est une bonne chose, dit Candy

- C'est un homme bien et il va traiter ta mère comme il faut…

- Je sais, dit Jack, ça fait drôle de l'imaginer…

- N'y pense pas, dit Candy en souriant

- Ta mère est heureuse, dit Terry, c'est l'essentiel

- Maman, papa, dit Roselyne, c'est bon de vous voir ensemble

- Ça fait du bien d'être une vraie famille avec une maman et un papa, dit Dawson

- Tu vas cesser tes bêtises ? Dit Roselyne

- Oui, je ne vais plus jouer les durs, dit Dawson, je veux passer mon temps avec mon père

- Dieu merci ! Dit Candy en regardant Terry, Dawson se mettait dans des situations impossibles pour attirer mon attention…

- Comme quoi ? Dit Terry en regardant son fils

- Eh bien, j'ai volé une voiture une fois…

- Ou il accompagnait ses amis qui volaient et il retournait au magasin pour payer ce qui était volé, dit Roselyne

- En fait, dit Terry, tu essayais d'être méchant sans réussir…

- Il avait besoin d'une présence masculine et Winston ne faisait pas l'affaire, dit Candy

- En fait on dirait que le dandy l'avait rendu pire, dit Roselyne

- Je suis la maintenant mon vieux, dit Terry

Jack pensait toujours à sa mère…

* *

Rose se réveilla nue, dans les bras d'Albert.

- On doit se lever… Jack

- Il n'est pas un petit garcon…

- Je n'ai jamais amené d'homme à la maison…

- Alors il saura que c'est sérieux entre nous…

- Et ta famille ?

- Je suis le chef de famille…

- Oh Albert…

- Rose, veux-tu m'épouser ?

- Oui ! Dit Rose en souriant

Ils s'embrassèrent et ils firent l'amour pour sceller leur accord. Ils sortirent du lit, se lavèrent et descendirent déjeuner.

La famille était souriante. La grande tante était indifférente. Une actrice avec Albert ! C'est à croire que Candy l'avait influencé avec ses gouts odieux pour les acteurs de théâtre ! Sarah ne disait rien. Eliza les félicita.

- Vous allez vous marier ? Dit-elle en souriant, toutes mes félicitations !

- Oui, dit Rosemary en souriant, félicitations !

- Merci, dit Rose en souriant

- Merci, dit Albert en souriant

- C'est pour quand ? Demanda la grande tante

- Très bientôt, dit Albert

- Je dois retourner à New York régler quelques affaires, dit Rose

- Et le théâtre ? Demanda la grande tante

- Le théâtre pour lequel je travaille c'est celui de Terry, il n'y aura aucun problème, dit Rose

- Oh…, fit la grande tante

- Alors pourquoi faut-il que vous alliez à New York ? Demanda Eliza

- Il y a une réunion des survivants du Titanic, dit Rose, je ne peux pas manquer ça…

- Oh, dit Eliza, bien sur…

Ils déjeunèrent et ensuite Rose et Albert allèrent voir Candy et les autres. Ils les trouvèrent au salon. Rose alla embrasser son fils.

- Maman ? Tu as quelque chose à me dire ? Dit Jack

- Je vais épouser Albert, dit-elle

- Eh bien on peut dire que tu vas vite en besogne ! Dit-il ironiquement

- La vie c'est rien Jack… je n'ai passé que deux jours avec ton père et je pensais avoir toute ma vie avec lui… Je ne veux pas perdre de temps, maintenant que j'ai trouvé quelqu'un d'autre

- Tu as raison maman, dit Jack, excuse-moi ! Sois heureuse

Il alla serrer la main d'Albert.

- Prenez bien soin d'elle.

- Pas de problème, dit Albert en souriant

- Félicitations ! Dit Candy en serrant Rose et Albert contre elle

- Oui, dit Terry, félicitations Rose ! Albert est un homme bien !

- Merci, dit Rose et en serrant Terry contre elle, merci pour tout Terry

- De rien ma Rose, dit Terry, merci a toi pour tout

Tout le monde se félicita. Jack avait l'air triste et Roselyne l'amena dehors dans le jardin.

- Ça va aller ? Demanda-t-elle

- Oui…

- Je sais ce que tu ressens. Quand ma mère s'est fiancée au dandy, j'ai cru mourir ! Au moins Albert est un homme bien !

- Je suppose

- Tu as toujours été l'homme de la maison, je comprends… tout ira bien…

- Et toi… tu veux bien sortir avec moi ? demanda-t-il tout à coup

- Euh, dit Roselyne en rougissant, oui, je t'aime bien…

- Il y a une réunion des survivants du Titanic, tu veux venir avec moi, en tant que ma cavalière ?

- Je veux bien, dit Roselyne

- Tu as déjà embrassé un garçon ?

- Oui, tout plein ! En Angleterre…, mentit-elle

- Oh… tu as donc de l'expérience… tu peux me montrer ?

Roselyne avait chaud, elle n'avait jamais embrassé de garcon ! Que devait-elle faire ? Eh bien elle était une actrice, elle allait jouer la comédie… Elle s'approcha de Jack, elle mit ses bras autour de son cou et sa bouche sur la sienne et sa langue ouvrit ses lèvres pour chercher la sienne avidement. Le reste vint tout seul. Jack répondit à son baiser qui s'approfondit… Roselyne ne sut pas comment elle se retrouva en train de sucer la langue de Jack, c'était trop bon… Quand finalement ils s'arrêtèrent, ils se regardèrent essoufflés…

- On t'a bien appris, dit-il

- C'était la première fois, dit-elle, tu es le premier…

- Oh… je voudrais te dire que tu es la première, mais…

- Ce n'est pas grave… je veux être la dernière…

- Tu le seras, dit-il en l'embrassant à nouveau

- Je voudrai faire ton portrait, dit-il

- Tu sais dessiner ?

- Oui, il parait que mon père était un dessinateur de talent

- Ma mère aussi me l'a dit…

Jack alla chercher son matériel de dessin et se mit à faire le portrait de Roselyne…Il avait beaucoup de talent, comme son père.

Dawson les regardait par la fenêtre. Quel veinard ce Jack ! Et lui ? Rosemary lui plaisait bien…Et s'il demandait à Albert de l'amener à New York ? Ils pourraient aller à la réception ensemble ?

* *

La réception des survivants du Titanic avait lieu au Waldorf-Astoria. Tout le monde s'y rendit. Il y avait beaucoup de monde, les survivants et leurs familles…

Candy était avec Terry et leurs enfants.

- Ça fait drôle d'être ici, dit Candy

- Tu reconnais des gens ?

- Non, enfin je n'essaye pas de reconnaître et toi ?

- Bien sur tous ceux de la première classe qui avait le privilège d'être dans les canots de sauvetages…

- Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'ils pensaient avoir construit un bateau insubmersible…

- Bonsoir, dit la voix d'une femme, c'est bien vous ! Je vous reconnais !

Candy la regarda surprise.

- Vous m'avez laissé votre place dans le canot ! J'ai prié Dieu que vous soyez sauvée et je suis heureuse de voir qu'il m'a écouté ! Merci infiniment ! Sans vous, mes enfants et moi serions morts !

Candy vit les enfants en questions qui l'embrassaient et qui la serraient contre eux.

- Vous avez une famille aussi ?

- Oui, dit Terry, j'ai aussi survécu miraculeusement et je n'ai pas voulu la quitter… Nous avons deux enfants…

- Enchantée ! Dit la dame en souriant, je ne remercierai jamais assez votre mère ! Vous devez en être fière !

Les enfants souriaient. Rosemary était venue avec Albert sur la demande spéciale de Dawson. Elle était aux anges en compagnie de son cavalier.

Rose était avec Albert et Jack en train de se servir quand elle entendit une voix,

- Rose ? C'est bien toi !

Cette dernière se retourna et elle vit sa mère…

- Maman…, dit Rose

- Tu ne me présente pas ?

- Voici mon fils Jack

- Bonjour toi ! Dit-elle en l'étreignant, tu es trop beau !

- Et voici mon fiancé, Albert André…

- William Albert André le milliardaire ?

- Oui madame ! Dit Albert en lui baisant la main

- Oh mon Dieu Rose ! Tu as gagné cette fois-ci, un beau garçon et un fiancé riche… Je suis fière de toi… à quand la noce ?

- Très bientôt…

- Je vais m'occuper de tout ! Dit la mère de Rose, tu n'auras pas a lever le petit doigt…

Albert et Rose se regardèrent en souriant. Quelque temps plus tard, Jack était avec Roselyne en train de parler.

- Oh mon Dieu Jack ! Tu as survécu ! Dit une voix

Jack se retourna et il vit une femme dans la soixantaine qui le regardait en souriant. Elle le serra contre elle.

- Je suis navré, je ne suis pas Jack, je suis son fils…

- Oh…

- Mon père est mort juste avant que les secours n'arrivent…

- Je suis désolée, j'étais dans un canot, il y avait de la place et ils ont refusé de retourner chercher les survivants…J'ai connu votre père…

- C'est elle qui lui a donné le costume pour qu'il puisse dîner en première classe, dit Candy en arrivant, Mme Brown !

Cette dernière serra Candy contre elle fort.

- Comme c'est bon de vous revoir Blanche ! Dit-elle, et vous Terrence ! Vivants ! Dieu merci !

- C'est vrai que c'est la première fois que je viens à ce genre de rencontre…, dit Terry

- Vous auriez dû ! Si vous saviez comment j'étais inquiète !

Rose arriva avec Albert.

- Mme Brown !

- Rose ! C'est vous qui avez fait cette merveille ?

- Oui…

- J'ai cru que c'était lui en chair et en os, dit Molly avec des larmes aux yeux

- Je sais, dit-elle, à chaque fois que je le regarde, je pense la même chose, dit Rose

- C'était quoi cette histoire de vol ? Demanda Molly

- C'était Cal qui voulait se débarrasser de Jack, dit Rose, il n'a rien volé

- Et j'en ai la preuve, dit Candy car c'est moi qui ai, « le cœur de l'océan »…

- Candy ? Dit Rose

- Tu te souviens que tu m'as donné la veste de Cal ? Dans la poche il y avait le collier…

- Le salaud ! Dit Rose en colère

- Il ne peut plus rien faire… il s'est tué lors du crash de la bourse, dit Molly

- Que dois-je faire avec le collier ? Dit Candy

- On peut le rendre à sa famille, dit Terry

- Pourquoi pas ? Dit Molly

- Non ! Dit Rose, ce fou a mis ce collier sur moi, je le garde ! Il a failli tuer Jack pour ça !

- Je vais te le donner Rose, dit Candy

- Rose, je peux t'en offrir 10 comme ça…, dit Albert

Rose se rendit compte qu'elle se comportait comme une hystérique…

- Excuse-moi mon chéri… tous ces souvenirs me rendent un peu folle. Rendons le collier à la famille de Cal…

Le reste de la réception se passa bien et on parla du mariage de Rose. Un événement plus joyeux. Elle invita tous ceux qu'elle reconnut, elle devait célébrer la vie qui lui avait été donnée…

Le collier « Le cœur de l'océan » fut retourné à la famille Hockley.

Albert et Rose se marièrent en grande pompe à Chicago et la mère de Rose s'occupa de tout. Elle était aux anges.

Jack et Albert s'entendaient très bien, heureusement, il fut en mesure de partager sa mère. Sa relation avec Roselyne évoluait doucement et ils étaient inséparables. Cette nouvelle génération de Rose et Jack avait plus de chance que la première, ils n'ont pas embarqué à bord d'un navire maudit…

Candy et Terry se mirent à faire d'autres bébés… Ils avaient bien l'intention d'avoir leurs 7 nains. Leur amour était né sur un bateau maudit avait survécu le naufrage le plus célèbre du siècle, et une séparation de plusieurs années…Ils s'aimaient plus que jamais…

Susanna Marlowe dut se faire une raison… Elle refit sa vie et sa mère était toujours à ses cotés.

Roselyne devint une actrice de théâtre avec l'aide de son père et de sa grand-mère. Son talent était naturel…Jack la soutenait à 100 %. Il devint un grand artiste et ses peintures se vendaient très bien. Son père aurait été très fier de lui.

Dawson fréquentait la fille d'Eliza et ses parents trouvaient la situation plus qu'étrange. Mais c'était une nouvelle génération qui ne comptait pas faire les mêmes erreurs que leurs parents.

La vie est un cadeau. Ceux qui ont échappé à la mort sur le Titanic, ont eu beaucoup de chance. Certains ont choisi de la vivre calmement et d'autres au maximum. Certains ont pu apprécier le cadeau qui leur a été fait… Mais en règle générale la vie est faite pour être vécue…

_**FIN**_


End file.
